


OLA侦探事务所

by grika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 335,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 在Berkeley街221号，有一对侦探先生。





	1. 魔术师神奇失踪事件

 

 

“果然还是应该租出去……”迹部站在被杂物挤得满满当当的大厅中间，再次重重的叹了口气。环顾四周，已经快要找不出下脚之处了啊……

搬进Berkeley街221号已经有两个星期了，可是整个房子感觉还是一副很多年没有人住过一样——死气沉沉外加荒凉。

房间里多年积存的那些厚厚的灰尘，从搬来以后也没人打扫过。大厅里始终扔着迹部搬进来时的好几个行李箱，有的还没有打开过，而打开的那几个箱子，里面的东西散落得到处都是，反而更添了几分混乱。整栋房子里的众多房间，除了迹部现在睡的那个卧室还勉强可以呆得下人之外，其他房间迹部都有点不敢想象会是什么样子。

光是现在睡的那个卧室本大爷就打扫了整整三天呢！迹部满头黑线，忍不住回忆起当初走进房间时，被那些莫名其妙的白色蜘蛛网粘了个满身的狼狈相。原来蜘蛛网这种东西就长这个模样，真是有够恶心……结果那晚还不得不睡在野营用的睡袋里——为了从众多的行李箱里把睡袋翻出来，他还用了一下午的时间……

唉，就这种效率，到底要什么时候才能把整栋房子收拾完啊！迹部坐在客厅里唯一一只打扫干净的沙发里自怨自艾起来。反正现在也没有其他人在，也不用担心有损自己的华丽风度。早知道起码也应该带上桦地吧……唉……

Berkeley街221号是一栋有两层楼的临街的“小”房子，是迹部决定搬出本家以后自己亲自选定的，充满了十九世纪英伦风情，勉强符合了迹部的品味。不过整栋房子只有迹部一人住在里面，说一点不觉得寂寞绝对是骗人的。尤其是刚开始的独住的新鲜感，在入住的第一天，就被那些恐怖的灰尘和蜘蛛网完全的打败了。接下来更严重的问题在于，他从家里带出来的钱，光是这几天吃饭的开销就已经所剩不多了，想要雇人打扫房间自然是不可能，而且接下来迹部还必须面对更加严峻的问题，今后要靠什么过日子……

所以，尽管是不愿被人打扰的迹部少爷，也不得不放下身段，决定把房子里空闲的房间租出去换取租金度日了。至于找工作之类的事情，果然还是等这房子安顿好再说吧！

说做就做，做出这个决定的当天迹部就买回了一块通常是放在咖啡厅门口用的那种品味和款式还有价格都相当高雅的小黑板，然后在上面端端正正的用很帅气的字体写上“空房出租”的字样，然后挂到门厅的玻璃窗上，开始静待房客上门。

到今天其实已经是第七天了。用通俗易懂的话说呢，迹部景吾已经等了一个星期，但到现在，都还没有一个房客上门。

“见鬼。现在的家伙都这么没品味么，这么好的房子居然没人想租？可恶……”迹部正在心里抱怨，门突然被人推开了。

“请问，是这里要出租吗？”来者的口音虽有些特别，但语气和语调都证明他受过良好的教育，给迹部留下了不错的第一印象。

迹部也立刻摆出了少爷的风范，彬彬有礼的回应。“是的，请问，是您想要租房吗？”

出现在迹部面前的租房者，是一个戴着圆眼镜的蓝发青年，他笑容亲切，穿着得体，似乎在向迹部证明着他不俗的出身，让迹部对他平添了几分好感。

“啊呀。这里还真是热闹呢——”然而来者在打量完房间之后吐出的这句调侃式的话，却立刻让迹部对这人的印象评分从“优秀”变成“勉强合格”。

“热闹？”迹部微微提高了音调。

来客一脸笑容的推推眼镜，“这个大厅原本的设计还是很有情调的，不过现在看来嘛……”

“嗯？”

“风格有点像是被这些小‘装饰’毁了喔？”租房者一边说着，一边笑着指向一只放置在茶几上的没关好的箱子，箱子的边缘明显的悬挂着一只……袜子？

“唔……”迹部强忍着心里的怒气，皮笑肉不笑的把那袜子完全的塞进箱子又把箱子合上，“请问，您想租房子是吧？”

“对啊。这里是要出租吧？”

“不是全部，只是出租楼上的房间而已。”迹部指指二楼。“一楼大厅的部分是我们共用，我也住在这里。”

“喔喔。对了，还没自我介绍，我叫做忍足侑士，请问阁下怎么称呼？”忍足一边说着，一边伸出手去。

“我是迹部景吾。”迹部不情不愿的和忍足握了握手。“要去看下房间吗？”

迹部的提议被突然闯进来的身影打断了，“迹部君……啊，你有客人？”

“榊老师？！”迹部不由得愣在原地，“你怎么……”  
和迹部的记忆中那个冷静沉稳的榊不同，现在的榊显得似乎有些慌乱。“没时间多说了，你现在可以和我一起走吗？”

“嗯？”迹部困惑的看了看榊又看了看忍足。

忍足做出一个请的动作。“如果迹部有事的话可以先走。”

“那，不好意思，回头再请你来谈房子的事情……”迹部刚锁好房门，和忍足的交谈话音未落，就被榊拉着跑了起来。

“啊呀，看起来似乎很有趣……”忍足看着二人的背影，相当开心的笑了起来。

“老师，到底是怎么回事？”

“慈郎失踪了。” 榊的表情十分凝重。“到现在为止已经超过四十八小时没有他的消息了。”

“那个，老师……”迹部无奈的放慢了脚步。“如果是慈郎的话，恐怕很有可能会不知道睡在哪里了吧……他又不是小孩子，只是两天多一点点，有必要紧张成这样吗？”

“但是今天晚上有演出。” 榊稍稍调整了一下呼吸。“你知道慈郎的性格，不管他多么贪玩贪睡，只要有演出，他是绝对不会失踪到我们找不到他的地方去的。”

“这么说……”迹部的喉咙像是被什么哽住，“他可能出事了？”

榊点点头，“我希望，是我们杞人忧天，想太多了。”

迹部和榊赶回剧团的时候正是午饭时间，然而事实上剧团里没人有心思吃饭。因为今天晚上的主角，魔术师芥川慈郎失踪了。

“迹部前辈，慈郎前辈他……”一脸焦急冲过来的是许久不见的凤，站在凤的后面、脸黑得堪比锅底的则是他的搭档宍户亮。

宍户语气不爽的开口道：“我说啊，慈郎那家伙就是被大家宠坏了，以前就随他想怎么睡就怎么睡……想怎么疯就怎么疯。现在可好，火烧眉毛了，他人倒不见了。”

“宍户前辈……”凤扯扯宍户的衣袖，“慈郎前辈一定不会无缘无故在演出前缺席的。”

怎么这两个家伙还是一副老样子……迹部翻了个白眼，刚想发作，一个陌生的声音突然横插了进来。

“那么，你们之中谁是最后看见芥川慈郎的？我想比起讨论他究竟在哪里，不如我们来推理一下比较好。”

“你，你怎么在这里？！”迹部瞪大了眼睛，盯着突然出现在剧团后台的不速之客，这不是刚刚要租房子的那个圆眼镜吗？叫什么来着……对，叫忍足侑士，应该是这个名字吧？“那个……忍足？”

“啊，对，我是叫忍足没错。”似乎是看出了迹部的不确定，忍足很悠闲的一边点头表示确认，一边摘下圆眼镜不知从哪儿变出一块眼镜布揩拭起来。

迹部一脸怀疑的看着忍足：“我的意思是说，你为什么会在这里？”

“刚刚听起来，迹部你们似乎在找一个失踪的人，我刚好对这方面的事情有一点心得，所以想说跟来也许会帮上一点忙。”忍足把眼镜擦干净又戴好之后似乎有着一种精神为之一振的效果，他自信的推推眼镜。“所以，谁是最后看到慈郎的人？”

喂你到底认识慈郎多久就直呼其名啊？你根本就还不认识慈郎吧？啊？不认识吧？迹部在心里吐槽，一脸不甘。虽然不爽，但他也不能不承认，这个圆眼镜的处理方法确实是最正确的。

“可能是我。”从刚才就站在一边还没来得及张口的小个子向日总算逮到了插话的机会。“我前天晚上彩排结束以后看见慈郎自己从剧场后台出去，不知道去哪里了。”

“前天晚上吗？唔，这样的话是已经失踪超过四十八小时了……”忍足托着下巴做出如上判断。

向日用力的点头，“对，没错，我和榊老师也是这样说的。”

刚觉得忍足侑士可能的确很聪明的迹部有种想要栽倒的冲动。搞什么？折腾了半天，这件事榊老师不是早就说过了吗？慈郎已经失踪了超过四十八小时以上了……

假如眼神真的可以杀人的话，估计忍足侑士早就被迹部的眼神来来回回杀死N次了，忍足似乎也感受到了迹部的杀人射线，擦擦汗继续问道：“那还有其他人看到慈郎吗？”

“其实，我看见慈郎前辈和一个红头发的家伙一起兴高采烈的出门去了。”冷着脸闭目养神似的后辈日吉若不紧不慢的开口。“可是我不知道他们去了哪里……”

大家一时陷入了沉默，直到迹部自己打破了僵局：“既然是和红头发的那家伙出去，那说不定……是这个吧？喂，这东西不是你们拿回来的吧？”

他伸出两根手指，捏着一张不知从哪里找到的广告宣传单，向在场的众人求证。

“果然是甜品店……哼！”得到全员否定的回答之后，迹部很得意似的哼了一声。“SH街吗……那本大爷就去看看……”

“啊呀，莫非那位芥川先生的爱好就是品尝甜品？”忍足恍然似的合掌。“这推理真是太厉害了！我真是没想到……”

忍足称赞的话还没说完，迹部已经转身离开了。忍足耸耸肩，也跟着跑了出去。

SH街，也被称做Sweet-Honey街，光是听这名字，也甜到了腻的程度。这里本来就是L市出名的甜品一条街，整条街的风格看上去都是梦幻又甜美，来来往往的都是年轻小姑娘，迹部和忍足出现在这里，十分格格不入，叫初次造访此地的迹部额头爆出了无数条黑线。

“到了，就是这家店！”

迹部根据广告单上的地址，总算找到了那家正在做宣传的店，刚一推开门，一只“树袋熊”就挂了上来。

“啊啊……迹部，你终于来了……”胆敢这样扑到迹部身上的，不是芥川慈郎还会是谁？

迹部强忍着前额马上就要掉下来的黑线，“你们到底在搞什么？”

“啊啊，我看了广告单，说这里推出了季节限定的新品，就想请文太来吃吃看，可是……”慈郎惨兮兮的看着迹部，“我被偷了，文太钱包里的钱不够付账……”

扎着店员围裙的丸井委屈的走到了迹部面前，“我也没想到慈郎睡着的时候钱包会被偷嘛……因为没有付账所以就不能走……”

迹部无奈的掏出钱包，“好了，好了，你们到底吃了多少？”

“那个……%$^%&”慈郎小心翼翼的凑到迹部耳边低声说。

“什么？！！你们两个是猪吗？有人会拿甜品当正餐吃那么多吗？！”听到那个恐怖的数字以后，迹部压低声音揪着慈郎的耳朵一通抱怨，拿着钱包的手明显在颤抖。下一秒，他突然想也不想的转过头看着跟来的忍足：“你之前说要租我的房子对吧？”

忍足微微一愣，随即点头，“是啊。”

“确定？”

“对。”

“好，定金。”迹部朝忍足伸手。

忍足一头雾水的看着迹部，“哈？”

“我说定金，租房的定金。”

“喔。”忍足乖乖的把钱包交给迹部，看着迹部豪迈的从钱包里点出钱还给甜品店老板。

“他们之前欠的钱够了吗？”迹部高姿态的看着老板，老板立刻恭恭敬敬的点头哈腰，看起来这位是金主呀！“谢谢客人，您还要点什么？”

“给我一份火焰薄饼。”开玩笑，吃甜品吃到被扣在店里？这两个家伙就不懂得一个人留下另一个回去拿钱这种办法吗？迹部恼火的瞪着慈郎的脸。为了这家伙，本大爷今天可还没吃过东西，快要饿死了！

“啊，那我要一份法式炖蛋吧。”忍足也干脆坐下来点餐。

“吃完我们就回去，”迹部一边优雅不失风度的对付着自己的火焰薄饼一边说。“榊老师快急疯了，这次有你好看了……喂，你要怎么补偿本大爷？！”

“那……迹部……我请你们看演出好不好，特等坐席哦！”慈郎摆出从小用到大的撒娇脸。“也谢谢你和这个……忍足先生请我和文太吃甜点。那个，老师那边还要迹部你多多帮忙喔！”

这家伙啊，就算老到九十九岁的时候，也还是会这副小孩子脾气吧……虽然非常生气，可是看到慈郎这幅样子，迹部发现自己竟然还是控制不住想要宠溺的抚摸一下他的头的冲动。

……等一下……等一下……刚刚他说……请他们吃甜点？我什么时候说那笔昂贵的可怕的蛋糕钱慈郎不用还了？本大爷现在可是经济危机，恨不得一分钱都拿出来掰开花，那么高级昂贵的蛋糕……好吧好吧，虽然本大爷也勉为其难的吃了，不过全都让我掏……这家伙让我结账已经习惯了么！？

怀着抓狂的心情看完表演，迹部和忍足回到Berkeley街221号时，天已经黑了。对于慈郎这次的无故失踪以至于把自己折腾的人仰马翻的事情，迹部越想越觉得格外的郁闷。芥川慈郎你这小子，竟然还让本大爷为了你去借贷？！

“这套房子真的很棒，我很喜欢。”忍足心满意足似的跟着迹部走进了房门。“关键是很符合我想要的风格——因为我想租这套房子的主要目的是想开一家侦探事务所。”

“侦探事务所？”迹部头也不回的嗤之以鼻。“你不是开玩笑吧？”

“当然不是。我连名字都已经想好了，OLA侦探事务所。”

“这是什么怪名字……没品……”

“呐，OLA侦探事务所扩展开来呢，就是Only Lady’s Army侦探事务所……我们就是专门为淑女服务的军队……”忍足推推圆眼镜，一副得意洋洋的模样，“啊呀，这样的话一定会吸引很多美女来委托我们处理案件，我们就会多出很多艳遇的机会喔！”

“白痴，哪个淑女会委托你来办案？等一下，你说我们？”迹部突然转过身盯着笑得灿烂的忍足的眼睛。

“对啊，诶，我有预感呢，如果是我和迹部你一起处理案件，应该会很顺利就能解决一切问题才对。这栋房子很有Baker街221号的感觉，做侦探事务所真是再合适不过了，我们两个就是福尔摩斯和华生……喂，迹部？”

“你这家伙……”

“呐，迹部，房间我已经租下来了喔！”忍足的笑容仍然无比灿烂无懈可击。

“……搬家，你给本大爷搬家！本大爷才不要掺和进什么莫名其妙的侦探社里！”开什么玩笑，我华丽丽的迹部景吾大爷怎么可能去做不入流的侦探。

“啊拉，迹部，你好像忘记了哟，之前你已经用我预付的房款帮芥川慈郎付钱了喔！除非你把我的房款退还给我……”

迹部顿时语塞。

“那，我把侦探事务所的名字写到门口了喔……”

“……”

“房屋的租金我会一分不少的付给迹部的喔……”

“……”

“作为补偿房间里的打扫收拾之类的所有家务事情我都会做喔……”

“……”

“处理委托的收入我会付给迹部薪水的喔……”

“……等下，本大爷怎么能做你的员工？所以，我们是合伙人的关系，不是你付给我薪水，而是我要从委托中提取百分之五十的分成。”之前一直保持沉默的迹部这次总算开口。“之前那条算是我答应和你合作的条件。”

“之前那条？”这次换忍足一脸困惑。

“就是。所有家务都由你负责。”迹部幸灾乐祸似的看了忍足一眼。“所以，从现在开始打扫房间的事情，就辛苦你了，本大爷要去睡了。晚安。”

“迹部……”忍足一脸哀怨的目送迹部华丽的上楼，认命的拿起了拖把和抹布。“等一下……难道这整栋房子积存的这些灰尘都要我一个人打扫吗？！”

Berkeley街221号房子里，传来了某个关西腔的哀鸣……


	2. 西街教堂杀人事件

 

迹部醒来的时候，时针刚刚走到七的位置，这么说新的一天才刚刚开始。

……难道那个火焰薄饼那么禁不住胃的消化么……摸摸已经饿扁了的肚子，迹部十分火大。然而接下来，完全清醒的迹部立刻想到了更让他火大的事情：从今天开始，这间房子已不是他迹部景吾的专属宅邸了。

可恶，都怪慈郎那小子，如果不是他的话，我也不会被迫把房子就这么急忙草率的租给那个莫名其妙的圆眼镜。

做侦探？开什么玩笑啊！那些无聊的母猫会委托的案件也不过就是调查一下自家公猫有没有出轨偷腥之类的事情吧？像个不入流的跟踪狂一样跟在某个出去风流的男人后面，简直有损他迹部大爷的格调！

虽然一小时后一边在心里暗暗的发着牢骚一边走出房间的迹部看起来光鲜依旧，不过情绪还是非常的差，毕竟私人空间被人打扰，实在不是什么让人舒服的事情。然而……

“迹部，早上好。”一楼客厅里，忍足侑士已坐在窗边的扶手椅里神情悠哉的翻着书。“桌上有早餐，不知合不合你的胃口。”

早餐？迹部把视线从神态悠哉的忍足身上转向餐桌，上面的烤面包、煎蛋和培根都还冒着热腾腾的香气，显然是刚刚准备好的。

“嗯，我已经吃过了，那份是给迹部你的。”忍足的视线仍盯着手里的书，头也不抬的继续说着：“对了，迹部，你要我收拾的我都已经收拾好了，一楼的部分已经全部清理过了，二楼的走廊地板也全都拖干净了，还有什么问题吗？”

“这个是……你做的？”迹部半信半疑的坐到餐桌前。  
忍足抬起头看向迹部，微笑着回答：“对啊，我对料理还算是相当有自信的。”

“……就让本大爷先尝尝看你的手艺怎样。唔……还可以吃。”

“呵呵，迹部啊，我可以把你这句话理解为夸奖吗？”忍足合上书站起身，“还有，之前客厅里还放着几个迹部没有打开过的箱子，我都暂时帮你放到储物间了。你有空的时候自己收拾吧！”

“唔，好的。”迹部埋头对付着桌上的早餐支支吾吾的答应着。咦？没想到这个圆眼镜做家务还挺有一手的嘛，一晚上的时间，就把房子打扫得有模有样的。唔，如果这家伙有这项功能（？）呢，本大爷就暂时将就一下，和这家伙做一段时间的邻居好了……

“叮咚……”门外的门铃很好听的响了起来。忍足不禁挑眉，放下书站起身到玄关去开门。

“该不会又是那家伙吧……”迹部困扰的按住额头，万一又是慈郎因为某些莫名其妙的缘故跑来要自己付账，那这玩笑可就开大了，自己现在剩余资金只剩下……

“啊呀，谦也，进来吧。”可是出乎迹部意料的是，去开门的忍足熟络的和对方交谈着，看来门外的客人竟是来找忍足的？

“刚刚通过电话你人就过来了啊……看起来是了不得的事件啰？”

“听说侑士你固定了住所我就急忙抽时间过来了，早点把事情解决比较好！”原本听着二人互相之间直呼名字，迹部判断应该是忍足的亲友之类的人。俗话说物以类聚嘛，多半也是和忍足那家伙差不多的家伙，可迹部无论如何没有想到：这次的来客居然是一位穿着黑长袍的神父！？

“啊，这位就是侑士的房东先生啊，你好，我是忍足侑士的堂弟忍足谦也。”一身神父袍、淡褐色头发的忍足谦也和忍足侑士的外表乍看之下有着很大差距，可五官还是微妙的相似，这正是他们之间确实存在着的血缘羁绊的证据。

忍足拍拍自家堂弟的肩膀“呐，谦也，咱们坐下谈，我听你说最近有些奇怪的事情，到底是什么样的事情？”

“唉……”忍足谦也愁眉苦脸的坐在沙发上打开了话匣子。

原来最近不知道为什么，谦也所在的西街教堂总是会莫名其妙的有人偷偷在晚上潜入。这种情况截至到今天已经整整持续了一个星期了。

“莫非是小偷？”忍足猜测着，“教堂里有没有丢什么东西？比如银制的烛台之类的……”

“就是因为没有所以才说是奇怪的事件。”谦也摊手，“如果有丢些什么反而让我安心了呢。”

“什么都没有丢？”吃完早餐的迹部也被挑起了好奇心，因而参与到了忍足兄弟的交谈中。

“嗯。只是很明显的看得出锁有被撬过的痕迹，但是我仔细的检查了一次教堂里的所有东西，什么都没有丢。”

“谦也，你所在的教堂里有什么特别值钱的东西在吗？”忍足托着下巴，神情认真的问。

“西街教堂本身是有些历史，但特别值钱的东西……有一尊耶稣受难像是纯金制的，还有一些银制烛台，最后就是一套比较珍贵的手抄本圣经，是十八世纪主教博德莱在梵蒂冈亲手抄写的。”谦也想了想。“虽然没有丢过东西，不过那手抄本的圣经，似乎有人翻看过。可是被翻看的也不只是那两本圣经而已，藏书室里的其他书，似乎也有被人翻看过的痕迹在。”

“呵呵，这个莫名其妙的神秘来客，看起来竟然是对书最有兴趣啊，莫非是某个对宗教书籍特别狂热的信徒搞的鬼吗？”忍足微微眯起眼睛，“迹部，你觉得呢？”

“假如是对书有兴趣的狂热信徒，应该不会放任把书留下，也不可能在短短一个星期里把藏书室里的书都翻过一次吧？如果每本书都被翻看过，本大爷觉得，那个看书的人，应该是有什么目的才对……总之，这件事倒是很有意思。”

“既然迹部也觉得有意思就好……那谦也，这个案子我们接了。”忍足看了看表，“你先等等，我们稍微准备一下，一个小时以后，我们和你一起到西街教堂去。”

忍足和迹部一行抵达西街教堂的时候已经快中午了，但显然这会儿谁都没有吃饭的心情。

“说起来我们好像总是在本该吃饭的时间处理案子啊，迹部。”忍足笑着对身边的迹部这么说。

迹部斜眼瞪了忍足一眼，“什么叫做总是，这件案子如果真的是桩案子的话，也才不过是侦探事务所开张以后经手的第一桩案子吧？之前慈郎那次根本不能算！”

“啊呀，也对喔，这次是和迹部的第一次合作，要默契喔！”

默契个鬼……才刚刚认识两天，这默契要打哪儿来啊？迹部懒得和忍足做这种低层次的争执，跟在忍足谦也身后走进了西街教堂。

“迹部，你是教徒吗？”可是忍足对迹部的冷落根本毫不介意，仍然锲而不舍的和他搭讪。

“不是。”

“嘿嘿，和我一样，我也不是。”忍足推推眼镜。

迹部忍不住挑眉，压低声线道：“可是你堂弟不是神父吗？我以为你们家族是虔诚的教徒家庭。”

“啊呀，我可是家族里的异数。”忍足笑着指着自己的鼻尖。“像是信仰啊，还有职业啊之类的都是……”

“侑士。”在前面带路的谦也回过头来瞪了一眼笑得夸张的忍足侑士。“安静一点。”

迹部耸耸肩，对于忍足的白痴表现忍不住翻了个白眼。忍足反倒是毫不介意，走在最后盯着迹部瞧。

迹部景吾虽然自称不是教徒，但教堂这样的地方对他而言似乎并不陌生，他一点也没有露出好奇或是左顾右盼的样子。是因为兴趣缺缺，或者是因为教养良好的缘故呢？

西街教堂在L市也算小有名气，今天不是礼拜日，但是仍然有好几个人正虔诚的在那里祈祷，还有些年轻人在教堂里四处拍照，似乎是些单纯的观光客。

迹部发现，自从走进教堂，忍足谦也的神情就和刚刚在事务所里的时候的样子有了明显的改变。他的脸上带着微妙的温和笑容，让人一眼看上去就觉得有种信任感从心底油然而生。

“忍足神父，午安。”

“忍足神父，看到您真是太好了。”

……

看见神父出现，来祈祷的几位教徒纷纷和忍足谦也打招呼，忍足谦也则带着亲切的笑容一一回应。

“宫岛先生，午安。林原小姐，午安。广原太太，我相信小惠一定会尽快的康复起来的。”

“谢谢您。”被称作广原太太的中年女性感激的深鞠一躬。“我还要回去照顾小惠，先告辞了。”

她穿着打扮十分朴素，人也有些憔悴，但配上那张刚刚祈祷过格外宁静的神情，看上去倒是让人感觉很舒服。

“这位夫人是？”迹部看了看转身离开的广原太太，神情有些难以捉摸。

“那是我们这儿一位很虔诚的教民，她女儿生了重病，所以她最近这三个月每天都到这里来祈祷。”

  
“啊呀，不愧是我们家的人。”忍足这次低声在迹部耳边轻笑着说。“谦也还真是不得了呢。”

迹部不屑的挑眉：“忍足谦也现在的模样确实和刚才不太一样。不过听你这么说，莫非阁下的家人都是一群本领高超的伪君子吗？”

“呵呵，我可不是这个意思啊，迹部。”忍足推推眼镜。“只是……”

尽管迹部对忍足没有说完的话感到格外介意，但忍足却故意卖关子似的不再继续说下去了。迹部狠狠的甩了忍足一个白眼，加快脚步走到前面去了。忍足人畜无伤似的笑着耸耸肩，仍然跟在最后面。

“这两位是？”教堂执事黑藤看到忍足谦也带着忍足和迹部两人走到后堂，稍显惊诧的看着二人。

“这是我的堂兄和他的朋友，我们去我的办公室谈点事情。”谦也朝黑藤点点头，“黑藤君，麻烦你去收藏室准备一下，我一会儿要带他们看看我们收藏的那两本圣经。”

“好的。”

“啊呀，没想到谦也你这么受人信赖。”总算来到了谦也的书房，坐在沙发上，忍足忍不住打趣道：“而且从刚才到现在，咱们在路上碰到了很多人，原来教堂也是很热闹的嘛！”

“教堂并不是为热闹而设的地方，侑士。”忍足谦也安详的坐在自己的书桌后，双手交叉放在膝上，“大家只是有很多话想要对上帝讲罢了。因为人类总是有很多事情，不想告诉给身边的人知道，但是又想说出来。结果最后那些人们被上帝的慈悲引领到这里来。”

“喔……是这样啊……”忍足笑得促狭。“那么作为神和人之间使者的谦也你，有没有不想告诉我们的事情呢？”

听到忍足这么说，迹部亦将视线投向忍足谦也。这种违和感，或者就是源于忍足所说的，谦也有事情瞒着他们  
。

谦也笑得云淡风轻，“什么事情都瞒不过哥哥你吗？”

忍足却一副头痛的表情，“说吧，到底有什么麻烦事了，从小到大，你要是叫我哥哥的时候，就一定没什么好事吧！？”

“唉……其实呢……”谦也轻轻叹了口气，刚要开口，办公室的门突然猛地开了，刚刚碰过面的教堂执事黑藤脸色惨白，惊慌失措的冲了进来。

“不、不好了！忍足神父，不好了！”

谦也不安的站起身，看了看忍足，这才开口道：“发生什么事了？”

“有人……有人在……在教堂后院被杀了！”

“什么？！”忍足一个箭步冲到黑藤面前，扶住几乎软倒的黑藤双肩。“在哪里？”

“就在从这个走廊走到尽头右转的天井……”黑藤的话音未落，忍足早已经冲出了房间。

迹部站起身，无奈的摇摇头，走到站在办公桌后目瞪口呆的谦也面前，有节奏的用手指节叩击着桌面：“忍足神父，还是快点打电话报警吧。”

“啊！对！”

“那个关西腔白痴。”迹部不满的碎碎念着抱怨了一句，随后保持着优雅的步伐走出了忍足谦也的书房，朝案发现场走去。

“迹部，你也来了。”忍足正仔细的观察着现场，并且不知从哪儿变出一台相机正在拍照。

迹部轻叹了口气，“我说你这家伙啊，随便接近杀人现场不好吧？”

“有什么关系，我们可是侦探哎！”忍足大剌剌的拍好了照片，竟然还走到尸体旁边，戴上手套，开始翻动起尸体来。

迹部翻了个白眼，“如果有什么事情发生，我可不负责。”

“呵呵，迹部你放心好了。”忍足回过头朝迹部吐吐舌头，继续把注意力集中到了尸体上。

原来死在教堂后院的还是个女人，也难怪那个一脸木讷的黑藤执事会惊慌失措成那个样子。迹部冷笑着想，这对于教堂而言，应该不是什么光彩的事迹吧，恐怕会影响声誉……不知道他们这些神职人员，有没有扣薪水奖金之类的惩罚？

尸体保持脸朝下的姿势趴在地上，后背明显有被刀刺过的伤痕，忍足在尸体的位置周围做了一些标记，然后开始仔细的检查起伤口来。那副异常专业的样子，也不禁吸引了原本有些不屑的迹部的注意。

“喂，发现什么了吗？”

“死者被凶手从背后用利器刺进心脏而死，凶手所用的凶器是薄而尖锐的物体，伤口宽度大约三指左右，伤口很薄，应该是很锋利的匕首之类。尸体还很温热，根据现在的气候和尸体的温度，我可以断定死者死亡时间应该距离现在不超过半个小时。另外我检查过了，现场没有发现凶器，所以应该是凶手把凶器带走了，整个案子做的干脆利落……”忍足拍拍手，却正对上迹部诧异的视线。“呃，迹部，怎么了？”

“你这家伙到底是干什么的？”迹部疑惑的皱起了眉。“本大爷自以为自己这样看到尸体都可以不动声色就算是很不错了……不过看起来你可不只是这样而已？”

“啊呀，迹部，我毕竟是侦探嘛，侦探对于法医学的知识有所了解也是理所当然的啊！”忍足用手背向上推推眼镜，“不然我为什么要当侦探？”

“……哼，算你有点斤两。”迹部双手叉在口袋里，仍然不失风度的站在一边。“你还没看看死者的脸，看她到底是……”

“怎么会是她？”脸上一直保持着笑容，即使见到凶杀现场也不曾有什么惊异表情的忍足把视线转向死者的脸时，却惊讶的叫出声来。

“谁？”

“就是刚刚我们遇到的那个女人……刚离开的那个……叫光什么的来着……”

“是广原，广原太太？”迹部不耐烦的打断了忍足的话。“让本大爷看下。唔……确实是那个女人！”

“可咱们刚刚不是看着她离开教堂的吗？她怎么会死在这里？”忍足露出不可思议的表情。

“如果是刚刚她是再次返回教堂以后被杀的，那凶手可能刚才还在教堂里？”迹部拧起了眉头。“可恶……”

“不用紧张，迹部君。”迹部身后突然鬼魅般出现了一个高大的身影。“事实上警方已经包围了这个教堂，而且也已经到各处去询问过了，从警方接到报案到赶到现场，还没有任何人离开这里。”

“！”迹部被这突然出现的家伙吓了一跳，强捺着性子转过身去。

一个身材高大的，戴黑框眼镜，穿黑色长风衣的男人举起手在迹部眼前晃了晃，算是打招呼，“你好，我是刑事案件搜查课的警官乾贞治。”

“……你好。”迹部维持风度打了个招呼，但仍然忍不住讽刺了一句。“没想到警察的效率也能这么高。”

“警察局距离这里很近。”乾很平静的回答，像是没听懂迹部的讽刺。

忍足挑眉，开口打起圆场：“啊呀，这次的案件是乾负责？”

“啊，是啊，刚刚听神父说你在这里，所以我就先把周围的情况处理了一下，教堂外已经布控了，现在我的手下正在调查是否有目击者看到什么有用的情报……现场的情况如何？”乾从风衣口袋里掏出警察手册，等着忍足介绍情况。

忍足朝迹部抱歉的一笑。“不好意思，迹部，麻烦你先等我一下。”

“请便。”迹部一副无所谓的样子点点头，站在一边看着忍足热络的和乾谈得津津有味。那家伙看上去和那个叫做乾的警官相当熟稔的样子，哼，怎么看都是些鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。

“看起来，迹部君一副很无聊的样子呐……”

“刚刚这种把戏，那个乾贞治已经玩过一次了，所以这次无效，不二。”听到这个声音，迹部这次连头也懒得回，开口闷声道。

不二笑眯眯的站到迹部面前，“呐，我可没有吓唬你的意思，只是让我好奇的是，迹部怎么也会出现在这里呢？？”

“你这家伙很闲吗？”迹部挑眉，“你是不是应该做点正事之类的……”

“无所谓啦，反正看上去那个忍足侑士也把我现在可以做的事情都做完了才是。”不二收起笑脸，把视线转向忍足。“迹部，你怎么会和那个人一起出现？”

“喔，我把房子租给那家伙住。”

不二恢复了笑容，“那么，有了新室友的感觉如何？”

“还好。”

“还好啊……唔，这样说来，看起来他还是很让迹部你满意的啰？让我想想看，这家伙莫不是很会做家务，很体贴人的新好男人？”

……算是被你这家伙说中了，迹部额头迸出一个小小的十字路口。“少给本大爷做这种无聊猜测。”

“算了，这也是正常的，桦地现在又不在你身边。不过，如果只是室友，迹部你居然肯纡尊降贵到这里……”

迹部斜了不二一眼，“本大爷现在和那家伙是合办侦探事务所的合作人的关系。你可不要给我胡思乱想！”

“喔喔喔！原来是这样。”不二一副幸灾乐祸等着看好戏的样子。“那么加油吧，侦探迹部君！”

“……又是个让人火大的家伙。”看着不二悠哉走开的背影，迹部不禁做了几个深呼吸来调整自己的心情。但这调整似乎是白费了，因为刚一抬头，迹部就看到结束了和乾对话的忍足正挂着一副诡异莫测的微笑，朝自己走了过来。

“我已经从乾那边确认过了，”忍足已经把刚刚验尸时的手套摘了下来。“乾说接到报警之后就立刻赶过来了。他所在的警局离这里的距离这么近，路上只用了不到五分钟。封锁现场时，已经得到教堂中所有人的证实，在那段时间里并没有任何人离开教堂。”

“哦？”

“这家教堂只有正门这一个出入口，后院的出入口是长期封锁的，锁头已经锈死，根本不可能一下子在短时间内打开，围墙都是光溜溜又高耸的，也不太可能翻墙逃走。”

“那么那唯一的出入口就是我们进来的那个啰？”

“是的。”忍足点点头，“如果不从大厅里经过就不可能离开，但是那个大厅里的人却说没有一个人离开过。这个凶手……”

“好了，我明白了。”迹部打断忍足的话突然开口，“我知道凶手是在什么时候犯下这桩案件，又是怎样离开的了。”

“啊呀，迹部这么快知道了？”忍足笑得相当愉悦的样子。“那说说看？”

“不用你催，本大爷也会华丽的给你说明的。”迹部兴致盎然的带头一边朝大厅走去一边开口：“我们先来看看目前都发生了一些什么。我们从正门进来的时候，遇到广原太太正打算离开教堂。”

忍足跟在迹部身侧，沉思着接口：“紧接着我们走进了谦也的办公室和他谈了没几句的功夫，黑藤就冲了进来。

“听黑藤提到在后院发现尸体以后，你就立刻赶往现场。忍足谦也的办公室到现场也只有一条路而已，那条路也是离开教堂的唯一出路，你没有遇到什么人，而之后本大爷赶过去的时候，也没有遇到任何人。紧接着我们一直都在现场，而警方又说没有人离开，那么从那段时间里看，唯一离开教堂经过出入口的，只有广原太太一个人，不是吗？”

“确实如此，但是她怎么会又回到了这里，而且遇害了呢？”忍足很有兴趣的提问。“凶手会不会现在还在教堂里呢？”

迹部冲他摇了摇手指，得意的扬眉。“你还没有明白吗？明明只有一个可能。”

“哦？”

“好吧，本大爷从头说起。今天不是礼拜日，教民不多，从他们和你表弟打招呼的情况看，这些人彼此之间也都认识，如果有哪个人行为古怪，很可能会被熟人察觉。”

“那么，迹部认为凶手是我们刚才看到的那些观光者之一？”

“但是观光者又不可能走进后院吧？”迹部摇摇头，抬手指指从大厅通向后院的那扇门，上面很明显写着谢绝观光的字样。“陌生人一旦接近这里，就会被教徒们注意到了。”

忍足笑着鼓鼓掌，“迹部的眼力真不错，我刚才都没有注意到门上还有这样的标识啊。”

忍足本以为自己的赞美迹部会照收不误，可出乎忍足的预料，迹部却并没有做出什么得意的表情，反而异常的坦然自若的继续分析着。“教堂后院是办公区和特别提供给教徒使用的场所，不开放是很自然的事情。既然已经列出如上的条件，所以……”

“所以……？”

“只有一个可能，就是唯一的一个离开现场的人就是凶手本人。”迹部的唇边浮现出一丝自信的笑容。

忍足亦含笑推推眼镜，并未太过吃惊，“那迹部的意思是，离开的广原太太就是凶手喽？”

“哼，若扮成被害人离开的话，确实不会引起任何人怀疑吧？据忍足谦也所说，最近这段时间每天都会来祈祷的广原太太，应该已经成为大家看惯的了人物了，那么对于她的离开，任何人都不会起疑。她还特别和忍足谦也打了招呼，更是让所有能注意到她的人确信曾经看着‘广原太太’已经离开教堂。即使是过后发现了广原太太的尸体，也会被大家先入为主的认为她是再次回到教堂时才遇害的。因为怎么会有人想到，竟会有和被害人长得一模一样，并且在众目睽睽之下堂而皇之离开的凶手呢？”

“虽然乍看荒谬，但却是个非常合理的猜测。如果事实和迹部君的猜测一致，那么那个凶手的身份，我恐怕已经可以确定了——大概就是那个一氏裕次。”迹部的话音刚落，乾再次神奇的突然出现在忍足和迹部身边。

迹部忍不住翻了个白眼，你这家伙，会瞬间移动吗？！刚刚不是还不在这里么，到底是从哪儿出现的，又是什么时候开始旁听的啊喂！

但乾却似乎对迹部的反应浑然不觉的继续道：“一氏裕次，男性，年龄不详，是四天宝集团中最厉害的杀手，他是个模仿高手。据说可以模仿任何年龄、性别、身份的人物，惟妙惟肖。如果是那个人，恐怕假扮被害人并非是做不到的事情。”

“那个四天宝啊……”这次换忍足皱起眉来。“这次的案件竟然会和那个四天宝扯上关系，看起来我还真是有必要和谦也再好好谈一谈。”

“看起来，忍足侑士你对自己的弟弟了解显然不够。”迹部冷哼了一声，提醒道：“我看我们不如先回去听听看，之前忍足谦也想要告诉我们的事情到底是什么？”

“……啊呀，也对，这件事我们确实要听听看，”忍足拍拍乾的肩膀，“那么案子那边先交给你，我们去和谦也谈一下，如果有什么事情需要告诉你们警方的时候，我会通知你的。”

“嗯，那就交给你了。”乾推推黑框眼镜，裹裹风衣，“我先回警局去了，顺便等等看不二的验尸报告。”

看乾确实离开了，忍足这才把视线调转到迹部的脸上，“迹部。”

“嗯？”

“你还真是让我刮目相看啊！”忍足满意的点点头。“我原本以为迹部家的大少爷，可能这方面的头脑会比较简单一点的……”

“哈，还真是多谢你的‘评价’，本大爷倒是很想知道，既然你当我是白痴少爷，干嘛和我一起合伙开这个事务所？”迹部语气中的不快已经是毫无掩盖。

忍足耸肩，“当然是因为迹部这个姓氏，在很多地方都很好用啊。”

“……”迹部听了这话，刚刚的火气却没有继续燃烧下去，相反的却恢复了冷静的态势。“原来如此。不是要去见忍足谦也吗？走吧！”

“迹部……你生气了？”

“生气？哈，本大爷为什么要生气？”

“因为我说我和你合作只是因为你是迹部家的继承人而已。”

“笑话，本大爷怎么会为这点事就生气，而且你是谁啊，我干嘛要生你的气！”

“可是你走的很快啊……”

“哈，难道走得快就是在生气？本大爷走路一向都很快，还是你这家伙未老先衰走路的速度太慢吧？！”

“喂，迹部……”忍足见自己的话显然不能阻止迹部的健步如飞，干脆采取实际行动阻止迹部前进的步伐。“迹部！你等一下！”

“我想要尽快解决事情……喂你这是干嘛？”迹部不得不停下脚步，一脸愠怒的看着拉着自己手臂的忍足。

忍足喘了一口气，“啊呀，我说迹部呀，你好歹听我把话说完嘛！虽然我承认我确实也考虑到了迹部你的身份很特殊，可是我也是因为看到你对你朋友的关心程度，让我觉得虽然你是那个迹部家的大少爷，但人一定很不错，所以我才会想和你合作啊！”

“说完了？”

“还没还么……我也没有当迹部是白痴，我只是没想过迹部这么有当侦探的潜质，嘛，事实上我是想要称赞你啦，虽然这赞美说的很拙劣，而且还惹怒了公主大人……”

刚刚颜色稍霁的迹部的脸上立刻二度阴云满面：“你这家伙，刚刚叫本大爷什么……给我重复一遍，啊嗯？！”

“啊啊，对不起，对不起啦迹部！”

“白痴，教堂里你给我保持肃静听到没有？！”

留守在杀人现场的警察和正在接受询问的一干人等额头上忍不住冒出三条黑线：这两个人到底哪里保持肃静了啊？！

再次坐在谦也书房的沙发里，三个人都发出了深深的叹息声。

忍足现在的心情和之前刚刚到达西街教堂的时候已经完全不同，毕竟这里刚刚发生了一桩人命案。而且还和那个黑手党组织四天宝扯上了关系，这可不是可以开玩笑的事情。

四天宝的全名其实应该叫做四天宝寺，只是寺啊庙啊这类词，似乎无论如何也和让人毛骨悚然的黑手党扯不上什么关系。正因如此，大多数人提到这个组织时都会去掉那个“寺”字，这也足以证明，四天宝寺的作风绝非善男信女。

“谦也，你是不是……不，我的意思是，你和四天宝他们有所联络？”忍足的脸色有些阴沉的推推眼镜。

忍足谦也抿起嘴，“这个，事实上……”

“忍足谦也，你还是干脆的告诉我们吧。”迹部摇了摇头，“现在可是已经发生了人命案，不是能够支吾其词了事的……”

“谦也！”忍足突然散发出的低气压，连迹部也吓了一跳。“我劝你最好把实情告诉我。”

“我是和他们有联系没错，可是我也没想过会有杀人案发生啊！”忍足谦也辩驳道。“我只不过是答应他们帮他们一点忙，由我们教堂负责他们组织里成员的结婚葬礼和受洗仪式而已，并没有做什么犯法的事情。可是最近却有人不停的偷偷潜入教堂，我很不安，担心我和四天宝有来往的事情被人揭穿，所以才叫侑士你过来。”

“喔？真的是这样吗？”迹部蹙眉，疑惑的盯着忍足谦也的脸看。“是为了这样的缘故？”

“迹部？”忍足转向迹部，“莫非……”

“本大爷倒是有个很有意思的想法想要说出来看看。”迹部轻哼一声。“说不定，谦也先生也会觉得本大爷的想法很有创意……”

“迹部的想法我当然是要洗耳恭听啦……不过在那之前，一直在旁听的那位，还是先出来和我们打个照面吧？”忍足的唇边突然浮起一丝冷笑。“请出来吧！”

迹部毫不意外的看看神色不安的忍足谦也，又看看自信满满的忍足侑士，笑得格外灿烂。

“侑士！”忍足谦也再次站了起来。

忍足冷哼了一声。“谦也你什么都别说，不必瞒着我了，请吧！”

忍足的话音刚落，书房里大大的落地钟就缓缓向右移开。从落地钟后的暗格里，果然走出了一个人，但让忍足侑士意外的是，这个人居然就是之前的那个黑藤执事！

“真是抱歉，我对你们不太放心，毕竟因为你们这些外人过来，才有案件发生，所以我就和忍足神父打好招呼藏在这里以备万全。”黑藤神色拘谨，唯唯诺诺的站在那里，“啊啊，里面黑黝黝的还真是很恐怖，我发出害怕的声音让忍足侑士先生听到了吧……呵呵……真是，不好意思极了……”

“我说你啊。我再怎样也不会谋害我自己的堂弟吧？如果我对谦也有威胁，他怎么会叫我过来？”忍足翻了个白眼，“算了，如果和四天宝之间的事情你本来就知道，那你坐下听吧。”

“啊，谢谢……”黑藤抓抓头，在一边坐了下来。

迹部双手合十，放在膝上，“这下子，我就可以讲述全部猜想了。”

“呵呵，希望迹部不会叫我失望。”

“白痴，你以为本大爷是谁？”迹部对忍足的怀疑嗤之以鼻。“首先是关于那个死者广原太太。虽然她被杀是个事实，不过这个女人，恐怕并非是忍足谦也所说，或者说是并非像她自己所说的，是每天都为了生病的女儿祈祷，才到西街教堂来的。”

忍足谦也不悦的瞪着迹部。“对于教民的虔诚，迹部先生似乎有所怀疑？”

“哈哈，本大爷对那些教民的虔诚毫无怀疑，但是那是真正的教民。至于这位假教民广原太太么……刻意妆扮得异常憔悴且朴素，但却能每天抽出时间到教堂来。按照她寒酸的衣着看，她如果真的有个生病的女儿，绝不会有余暇每天跑一次教堂浪费时间。我知道神父先生你想说什么，可是去教堂时穿的朴素衣着，和寒酸可是不一样的。”

“听迹部这么说来，那个广原太太……”忍足微微一怔，“确实，她的手掌虽然有茧，但是却很白皙，不像是做家务的手，倒像是……”

“……倒像是某些接受过特殊训练之后的手。”迹部代忍足说了下去。“因为她根本就不是个普普通通的家庭主妇。事实上，忍足谦也在这件事上没说谎。确实有个人，经常会到教堂里来，偷偷的翻看教堂里的东西，那个奇怪的作案者，就是这位死者广原太太。”

“也就是说。广原太太就是最近西街教堂的这些骚动的始作俑者了？”

“没错。广原太太在找某些东西，这个东西和四天宝有关系，广原太太可能是和四天宝对立的某些组织的成员之一。”迹部端起一边茶几上有些冷的茶抿了一口，又皱起眉重重放回茶几上。“这茶怎么这么难喝……”

“呵呵，迹部，等这件事了结以后，我请你喝好喝的茶，那接下来呢？”

“接下来，关于广原被杀的事情，我之前就已经说过了，那个凶手一定是趁着忍足谦也不在，在后院杀死广原以后，又冒充广原的样子离开教堂。但是这样的手法，有个疑点：凶手和广原是怎样跑到后院的？凶手又为什么要到后院才下杀手？”

“我还以为之前迹部你已经破案了呢……毕竟连凶手都有了怀疑对象。”忍足笑道。

“那不过是那个逆光眼镜的怪警察自己自作主张的判断罢了，本大爷可没说我只推理了那么多内容……谁让他打断我的思路。”

迹部用警告的眼神看了看插嘴的忍足，忍足却抢先开口道：“那么凶手如果是和广原纠缠到了后院之类的呢？”

话音一落，忍足立刻伸手在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作。

迹部满意的点点头，答道：“凶手确实有可能是尾随广原到了教堂后院。可是凶手到后院行凶，难道不怕被人撞见吗？假如这是一起冲动犯罪还有情可原，可是如果这件事真的牵涉到四天宝，四天宝的人做事情也会这么没头没脑吗？所以只有一个可能，凶手有共犯在这个教堂里，所以他才会选这个地方作为杀人现场。”

“共犯？”忍足瞪大了眼睛，大张着嘴巴。“迹部，你说教堂里的人……是凶手的共犯？”

“啊嗯？你不同意吗？那么不妨问问在场的这两个人，这件事，他们不就是那个凶手的共犯吗？”迹部靠在沙发上，手托着下巴，得意的说。“我说的对吧？黑藤……呃，不，我应该称呼你为……‘圣经’白石先生？其实对方在教堂里寻找的，就是你这个‘圣经’吧？”

“嗯～完美极了～迹部景吾，你的推理真是完美极了……” “黑藤”，不，白石的脸虽然还是那张唯唯诺诺的无能执事模样，但气势却完全变了一个人。“你从什么时候开始注意我的？迹部景吾？”

“就从你一脸慌张的冲进来说有人被杀的时候。”迹部抬起手，从手指里看向黑藤。“本大爷的眼力可是从来都不会出错的。

白石摸摸下巴，开始撕扯贴在脸上的易容道具。“喔？我觉得我的演技还是很好的嘛……到底是哪里让迹部你觉得不对头了呢？”

“啊，你的演技可能确实很好。”迹部笑了。“可是一旦在忍足谦也面前的时候，你的表演就显得有点嫩了。比如，如果你能少看他几眼，可能就不会引起本大爷的注意了……那种示意让他安心的眼神，可是骗不了本大爷的。”

“唉，或者确实如你所说。”白石苦笑着说。“难怪当年，大侦探福尔摩斯也一直保持独身主义，情爱之类的事情，对于能力，看起来确实会打折扣。不过我相信，我在谦也面前时出现的小小纰漏和谦也的一点点神色不定，还不至于造成你怀疑我的原因才对。”

“你这家伙确实很有自信……”迹部无畏的和白石对视着。“其实之前我听忍足谦也说，教堂的贵重物品里有一套博德莱手抄的圣经，所以才引来有人翻看。可我恰好知道，西街教堂里根本没有这样的珍品。但为什么忍足谦撒谎的时候会这样说呢？或者是因为，他在潜意识里对圣经这个词格外的敏感，担心本大爷和忍足调查的时候会听到什么风声，才故意提到什么珍贵的手抄本。这谎言，完全是因为，在不为人知的时候，教堂里确实多了个‘圣经’，只不过不是书，而是……人。”

“呵呵，我以为我这个设想很完美，谦也这样说的话，就算你们查到了关于圣经的事情，也不会想到来教堂的人是找我这个‘圣经’的，”白石抬起左手抓抓头发，露出标志性的绷带。“那个广原啊……嘛，真是烦人的要命啊……该说是女人的顽强还是怎样呢……不停的在纠缠，我最讨厌立海的那些家伙们了，一个个固执难缠的要命。要不是裕次赶来的及时，我的身份就真的要曝光了……”

忍足阴沉着脸，“白石，你到底为什么会出现在谦也所在的教堂里？而且还说什么情啊爱啊的？！”

“呵呵，侑士君，你不要紧张。”白石走到忍足谦也身边，轻轻揽住谦也的手臂。“我可不会伤害到令弟的。我只是……迷上他了而已……”

“开什么玩笑！”忍足这次差不多是用吼的。“谦也，你是天主教徒吧？！这家伙，这家伙是男人吧？”

“当然，难道我看起来像女人吗？”白石促狭的调侃。

“侑士，对于脱离本家独自逍遥的你而言，应该可以明白，我也只是想要过我想要的生活而已的这种心情吧？”对于自家堂兄的质疑，忍足谦也却毫无动摇的回答，“所以说，事情就是这么回事……”

忍足侑士一时语塞，然后重重的叹了口气。“算了，你的私事我当然不会干涉，只是，杀人案的事情怎么办？”

“这件事，侑士君大可不必担心。”白石耸耸肩。“它很快就会顺利解决的。”

“走吧。”迹部忽然一拍茶几，率先站起身来。“回去了。”

“喂，迹部！”忍足拦住想要离开的迹部。“事情还没完呢。“

“已经完了。”迹部百无聊赖的说。

忍足一愣。“哈？”

“呵呵，迹部景吾，你果然是个聪明人啊。”白石满意的点点头。“虽然不愿意承认，不过你也可以算是完美极了的家伙之一……”

对于白石的赞美，迹部头也不回的冷哼了一声，然后揪住了忍足的领带就朝门外走。“忍足侑士，你还打算留下来和四天宝的家伙闲话家常不成？走了！”

“迹部！”差点被迹部勒死的忍足直到出了教堂才算摆脱了迹部的领带控制。“迹部，你干嘛把我拖出来啊。那个白石，可是四天宝寺的人，把他交给警方才是……”

“哼，所以我说，白痴就是白痴。”迹部斜睨了忍足一眼。“你真的以为警方有胆子把四天宝的首领抓起来吗？那个警察，为什么一下子就能想到凶手是一氏裕次，难道你还不明白吗？”

“可是，”忍足不甘心的咬着牙。“那家伙是犯人吧？怎么能让他逍遥法外？”

“好啦，好啦……”迹部则长出了一口气，“不管怎么说，案件结束了，对了，之前你好像答应要请本大爷喝茶的。”

“啊……？啊，哦。”忍足摘下眼镜，擦了擦。“说真的，迹部你还真是能干……”

“哼，你把本大爷当成什么了，啊嗯？既然要请客喝茶，那干脆附赠晚餐吧。”

“等下等下，为什么喝茶要附赠晚餐？”

“你有意见？啊嗯？”

“……没有……”

“哼，那还等什么，本大爷很想吃烤牛肉附约克夏布丁……”

“啊，迹部那个很贵的……喂……迹部……”

——虽说忍足当晚为了请迹部喝茶附带吃饭，以至于夜里抱着自己的钱包哀恸许久，不过翌日早上，侦探事务所就收到了一个快递信封。

里面有一张支票，还有附言：  
不管怎样，都很感谢为我担心的堂兄侑士。谦也敬上。

PS：完美的支票是由完美的白石支付的，送给做出完美推理并开出完美价位的迹部君。

去接邮件的忍足盯着支票看了半天，艰难的开口。“呐……迹部。”

“嗯？”

“这里有张支票。”

“你不要告诉本大爷咱们事务所是免费服务的，既然出了力，对方付支票不是很正常的吗？”迹部悠哉的坐在餐桌边看着早报。“昨晚走之前我没有忘记把账单留给白石他们，他们已经汇钱来了？速度不错嘛……”

“呵呵……迹部……”

“嗯？”

“……和你合作，真是明智的决定。”

“那是当然的，沉醉在本大爷的推理之下吧！”

“是，是～”


	3. 妙龄少女被诱拐事件

时隔不久，报纸上果然印出了西街教堂发生疑似情杀案件的新闻报道，说警方已经破案云云。报道里这件事的始末详情和忍足谦也以及四天宝之间的关系，已经被抹杀得干干净净。然而只有少数人知道，事情并非如此，譬如住在Berkeley街221号的OLA侦探事务所中的两位大侦探。

“其实我还是有点不明白。”忍足看过报道之后忍不住说。

“嗯？”

“既然白石那家伙说喜欢谦也，”说这话时的忍足忍不住撇撇嘴，“那他为什么还要在谦也所在的教堂和属下合谋杀人？难道他不怕连累谦也吗？”

“你真的不知道？”迹部朝忍足高高的挑眉。

“啊呀，我能想到的理由么……”忍足抓抓头发，“比如——‘我要把你弄脏，拉你进入我的世界’之类的？”

对于这个罗曼蒂克式的解释，迹部忍不住翻了个白眼：“你这家伙是认真的这么想的吗？”

看着忍足一副明显不开窍的表情，迹部恨铁不成钢的解释：“人们通常都会觉得，黑手党不会在自己接下来的安身之所大开杀戒把警察引过来吧？也就不会再有人觉得西街教堂还和四天宝有关系了吧？这样一来，你那个表弟，还有那个‘圣经’白石，也就不用再担心被其他势力觊觎了。”

“那个白石也真是机灵，不愧是迹部，能看穿这个诡计。”

“……”虽然被称赞了，但迹部实在高兴不起来，忍足的这种迟钝让他十分怀疑这家伙究竟有没有当一个私家侦探的潜力，自己和他合作，是不是给自己找了个新的麻烦？

可是不管迹部对忍足做侦探的能力抱有多少质疑，现在房门外都已经挂上了“营业中”的牌子。而当初迹部买来写招租广告的黑板，上面的内容已经换成了忍足手写的花体字：“OLA侦探事务所竭诚为您服务”。

黑板加上营业牌，往来路人不仔细看，还真会误以为这里是家咖啡店或者西餐厅之类的地方。大概谁都猜不到这里是一家侦探事务所，而且还有两位“大侦探”正在剑拔弩张的隔着一张茶几开始了一轮“较量”。

“这算不了什么，对了，你之前到底……”

“……不对，我们说好了，迹部你先回答我的问题我才能告诉你这件事！”刚刚被迹部腹诽迟钝的忍足这一次倒是反应机敏，完全没有顺着迹部的话锋回答问题。

“不行，本大爷一定要听你先说！”陷阱失败，迹部索性直接发动了攻击。

“不要，迹部先说！”

迹部耐心缺缺的靠在椅背上瞪着忍足。“好……那么一起说总行了吧！”

忍足亦分毫不让的推推眼镜。“嗯，这还差不多，那我数1、2、3一起说——1、2、3——”

——于是一齐：“不行，还是你先说你到底是怎么认识那个家伙的？！”

“忍足侑士，你和那个乾贞治是怎么认识的，这其中的缘由就那么见不得人吗？”迹部挑衅的说。

“当然不是……”忍足立刻反唇相讥。“反倒是迹部你，怎么认识不二周助的，难道这件事就那么难以开口？”

“笑话，以本大爷的华丽，这个国家，啊不，这个世界上会有几个人不认识本大爷？那个不二会认识我也是非常非常正常的事情吧？”

“哈，真的是这样？”忍足站起身，手插在裤袋里来回踱着步子。“可是贵为迹部家的继承人，迹部景吾大爷总不会认识所有认识你的人吧？”

“那本大爷就是不想说，不行吗？”迹部别过脸去，一副理直气壮的模样。

忍足叹了口气，“唉唉，算我输了，不过迹部，咱们有言在先，我可不会搬出去。”

“啊？”迹部的口气放软了一些。“本大爷又没有要赶你走。”

“那么事实上我之前……”

三十秒之后……

“你，你搬进来之前怎么不说？”迹部惊讶的站起身来，像是看到了洪水猛兽一般看着忍足，好像只差没倒退三步靠到门边。

“可是你也没问过我嘛……”忍足无奈的推推眼镜。“所以曾当过法医的我会认识做警察的乾也很正常呀。这件事我也不是瞒着你，只是我总不能一见面就直接告诉你，我之前是做法医的吧？那样的话，铁定又租不到房子了。之前就是因为这样，我才会被原先的房东赶出来呀！”

“……难怪你那天检验尸体这么熟练……算了……对于经营侦探事务所而言做过法医也不是什么坏事，本大爷就不计较了。”迹部坐回原处，轻抚胸口。

忍足微微一笑。“一般人都会这样的，觉得法医这种工作确实是恐怖又恶心的……不过其实我现在想想，既然迹部可以和不二交朋友，那对我这点工作经历可能不会太介意。”

“本大爷只是在想……”

“什么？”

“不，没什么……”只是在想难道我迹部景吾对法医这个职业的从业者有着特殊的吸引力不成？

忍足好奇的看着迹部，“不过我真的很意外迹部会认识那个不二。”

“他是我以前的同学。”迹部懒懒的拉着长音说。“就是这么个关系。唔，也可以算是，儿时好友之类的吧。”

“诶，原来迹部和不二是这样的关系啊……”忍足一副恍然的样子，“可是这样的关系也没什么不能对别人说的呀，莫非……”

喂，没搞清楚干嘛摆出一副恍然大悟的脸啊！迹部心头火起：“你这个白痴，少给我想些有的没的……”

“那是……为什么……”

“本大爷只是不想在你没有说出理由的时候先摊牌而已……”迹部大爷回答的轻松愉快，神情亦是轻松愉快，徒剩忍足一个人风化。

“忍足输一回合。”乾再度幽灵般出现，掏出笔记本下笔如飞。“得到一手的资料了。”

“乾？！”看着这突然出现的家伙，忍足和迹部此刻无暇再继续内斗，反而摆出一副同仇敌忾的模样来。“你是怎么进来的？”

“啊，门没有上锁，虽然是侦探，你们也要小心点呢！”乾推推眼镜，笑着在沙发上坐下：“不要那么紧张嘛。来，坐下谈。”

说的这是什么话！这里到底是谁家啊喂！“喂，你这算不算私闯民宅？！”

迹部恶狠狠的瞪着乾，乾却只当看不见，自顾自的说：“其实，我今天来是有事要找二位帮忙的。”

“喔？有什么案子吗？”忍足看着迹部一脸濒临爆发的不快模样，急忙顺势转移了话题。

“是的。最近我们接连接到报案，最近一个月内，已经发生了5起妙龄少女失踪案件了。”一谈到案子，乾的表情便严肃起来。“这些女孩子都是十四至十七岁的年轻少女，共性是全都是平时家长和老师眼中的好孩子，家境优渥，而且无论学业还是品行操守都深受好评。无不良嗜好，也没有什么交友不慎的情况。”

迹部一挑眉。“那她们是在什么时候失踪的呢？”

“都是在放学回家的路上。”乾从随身携带的公文包里掏出一叠照片。“这些是受害人的照片，本来是警局内部的资料，不过既然要拜托你们帮忙，我就都给你们带来了。”

“警察……已经没用到这种地步了吗？”迹部冷笑了一声。“竟然需要借助私家侦探的力量来破案，看来那些推理小说里面写的白痴警察也不全是艺术虚构嘛！”

“不，迹部……事实上，我们警方也已经查出一些端倪了。”听了迹部的嘲笑，乾并没有生气，相反，他的脸上反而露出了某种矛盾的神情：“起初，由于失踪少女们的家庭条件优越，我们一度怀疑这是一起连环绑架勒索案，可是被害人家属始终没有接到要求赎金的电话和通知。这反而更糟，如果犯人的目的不是要钱，少女们的人身安全更让人放心不下。所幸我们总算是获悉她们目前安然无恙，只是暂时被人拘禁。可是当我们正准备进行下一步行动的时候，她们的家长们却集体联名要求警方退出，所以我只能……”

一直不曾插话的忍足听到这里不由得瞪大了眼睛，惊呼道：“这是为什么？”

“理由很简单，既然那些女孩子性命无碍，那么她们会被拘禁的原因怕也只有一个了吧……”乾的语气变得低沉起来，“如果是警方侦破了此案，新闻势必要报道，届时这些女孩子们的人生，就会留下不可磨灭的污点……”

“原来如此。哼，为了所谓的名声之类虚幻不实的东西，而不惜牺牲女儿的安危？”迹部的语气这次真的冷起来，显然也对这种行为相当不满——他已经留意到，那些女孩子的照片上都只有名而没有姓。

乾心情沉重的点了点头，“所以，这次我是代表那些家长们向你们OLA侦探事务所提出的委托，请你们代为处理这件案子，救出人质。”

“连委托也要警官代劳……真不愧是有钱人。那么，如果是那些家伙们的委托，应该会付我们不少钱吧？”迹部冷笑。

“我想会的。”乾的唇边浮起一丝苦笑。

“好吧，本大爷就接受这桩委托。不过我还有很多问题要问你。”

对于迹部接受这一委托，乾显然松了口气，“当然可以，请说。”

“首先，你们是怎么获悉少女们安然无恙的？”

“这件事说来有些离奇。”乾打开自己的警察手册，开始对迹部和忍足介绍起案情来。

原来，这件连环绑架案中的人质中年龄最小的、十三岁的美穗在被绑架后给自己的同学好友A发了一条短信。「我很好，不用担心。」

好友A不敢隐瞒这样重要的情报，于是在父母的陪同下向警方提供了线索。正是这条短信，引起了警方的关注。

在警方示意下，A开始以担忧的口吻给美穗发短信。经过漫长的等待之后，美穗发来了「我和大家都很好、很安全」这样的话。由于实在让人难以理解，因此警方一度也怀疑，这条短信是在犯人的胁迫之下发出的。

这点忍足倒是可以理解。在这种情况下还能发出这样的短信，警方会做这样的怀疑也不为过。但是随后事情有了转机，美穗似乎确实在一定程度上得到了犯人的默许使用手机，A的手机上再次接到了美穗的短信：「A要是也想获得幸福，一定要做个善良的女孩，帮助看不到的人们」

正是这条短信，为当时处于迷局中的警方指明了方向。经过调查，犯人正是化装成盲人，在放学的时间，乘坐公共交通设施，借以吸引有同情心的女孩子们帮助，随即诱拐其至僻静实施绑架的。

“我们当时就猜测，既然是这样，那么那个犯人，一定还会化装成盲人四处寻找下一个犯罪目标。果不其然，我们终于在犯人再次预备实行犯罪时阻止了他的，并且顺藤摸瓜，发现了他的落脚处。”

乾说的轻描淡写，不过忍足却看得出来其实这并不简单。想要不打草惊蛇而又要干涉犯人的犯罪行为，肯定费了警方不少心思。

乾推推眼镜，继续道：“通过这一次，我们找到了犯人藏身之处——东郊货场的一个废弃仓库。而且根据他带回去的食物的分量我们可以判定，少女们就被他藏在那里。犯人的名字也查到了，是个靠打零工为生的男人，尾田敬助。”

听到这儿忍足不禁有些困惑道：“既然你们已经知道了犯人关押人质的地方，也查出了犯人的身份，就应该派人进去救人破案不就好了么。只要破了案，那些家长们肯定也不会说出什么。”

“忍足你这还不懂么？”迹部轻嗤，“那些人啊，就是不能容许这案子被警方侦破，所以才巴不得把这桩功劳送给我们。我真是不明白那些有钱人的大脑里装了什么？面子就那么重要？”

“他们就是害怕一旦警方突入，看到什么惊世骇俗的场面丢了他们的脸！但是我们警方也不能完全袖手旁观。”

表情总是轻松愉快的乾也露出了严肃而郑重的神情。“所以，虽然我是代表那些家长来向你们委托，但同时也是希望你们能够配合我们的工作，把这案子漂亮的解决。届时我们不会进入犯人囚禁人质的现场，这方面的事情就交给你们了。”

“我们既然是私家侦探，有钱赚当然会配合。”迹部笑吟吟的点了点头，“对吧，忍足？”

“嗯呃，当然的。” 忍足推了推眼镜，唇边浮起一抹苦笑。这种工作，还真是让他心里不怎么舒服啊！

  
行动当天，乾带着手下一众刑警布置好了包围圈，而迹部和忍足则戴好微型通话器，率先前往关押人质的仓库探风声兼确定人质安全。

忍足率先行动，身手矫捷的爬上了仓库旁那一排高高的集装箱，随即就想转过头来拉迹部的手。可等他回过头才发现迹部亦不示弱的跟在自己身后。显然迹部并非那种娇生惯养的大少爷。

“啊呀，迹部的身手也很好呢。”忍足笑着推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

迹部不屑道：“哼，你这家伙把本大爷当成什么人？还有，既然今天有这种行动，你还戴那眼镜……妨碍到本大爷的话，我可饶不了你。”

“是，是。迹部放心，我绝对不会影响到迹部大人华丽的演出的！”

两人窃窃私语的功夫，已经通过一排一排的集装箱潜到了仓库高处的通风窗外。到了目的地，两位大侦探也默契的闭紧嘴巴，悄悄的从窗口向仓库里偷窥，结果让两人大吃一惊。

在窥探仓库内情况之前，忍足和迹部早在脑海中设想过了无数恐怖、可怕、变态的场面，做好了充足的心理准备。但是真的等到看到仓库里的景象时，才发现自己之前的想象大错而特错了。

仓库里的布置简单、整齐而干净，固然是毫不华丽的仓库，各种家具和日常用品却是一应俱全。若不是家具明显不配套，日常用品也透着一股寒酸气，真要让人以为这是什么私人度假别墅了。

当然，会让忍足和迹部有这种想法的原因并不是因为仓库内部的布置，而是因为里面人质们那副休闲悠哉的样子：有的女孩在看电视，有的女孩在打电动，一派假日景象。只有一个女孩子盯着手里的手机——迹部和忍足一下就认出，这个女孩子就是那个叫美穗的小女孩。

“你们每天按时上学很不快乐吧？每天只是读书，读书，再读书的生活，很无趣吧？即使是吃的好，喝的好，即使总是接受他人羡慕的注视，也不会觉得满足，反而更羡慕那些坏小孩们的生活吧？”

说话的是一个衣着普通的中年男子，他站在仓库当中，高举着双手，宛如发表什么重大演说一般手舞足蹈的说着。不，也许他并没有他表面那么老，因为他的双眼睁得大大的，绽放出似乎只有年轻人才有的某种狂热气质。“自由的，脱离家庭枷锁的生活，才更美好，是不是？在这里，你们都过得很开心吧？”

这男人的狂热宣言显然对周围的女孩子们已经没有了什么号召力，但听了这样的话，她们仍然露出了释然的笑容，然后毫无风度可言的肆意放纵自己沉浸在手边的游戏中。  
男人像是每天发表例行讲话似的演讲完毕之后，这才开始做一些杂事，整理一下仓库什么的。然而他总是不忘和每个女孩子都低头寒暄几句，女孩子们对他也并没有畏惧之情，反而相当的友善。最后，男人走到美穗的面前，在她面前多盘桓了片刻，这才一脸幸福的出门去了。根据乾的资料，这个时间他会去打零工，然后用当天赚的钱为女孩子们买食物和生活必需品。

一个诱拐犯这么规规矩矩的过着普通人的生活，甚至还精心照料着人质的日常起居。忍足和迹部不禁惊讶得面面相觑，但听了刚刚这番话，他们隐约也明白了这个男人究竟在打什么主意。

——在他的营造之下，这仓库里竟成了个犹如伊甸般美好的无忧乐园。

尽管如此，犯罪仍然是犯罪，忍足叹了口气，和乾取得了联系。而另一方面，迹部已经率先来到仓库门外，让他意外的，是仓库的大门居然根本没有上锁。

“小姐们，该回家了。”随后跟来的忍足可以发誓，认识迹部以来，他还是第一次听到这位养尊处优习惯了的大少爷这么温柔的说话。

看到突然出现在仓库门口的陌生人，女孩们纷纷停下手里的游戏望向忍足和迹部。出人意料的是她们居然都很平静，没有一个人露出失望的表情。只有美穗的眼里泛着激动的泪花。

“我真的想不到，虽然被人绑架拘禁，但这些女孩子反而度过了一段以前想也不敢想的生活。”案件告破，乾望着被押进警车的尾田，很感慨的叹了口气。“虽然也有可能是因为斯德哥尔摩症（注），但看这些女孩子的表情，大概真的也很感激尾田吧？”

“啊，我甚至开始怀疑，我们这样把她们救出来，真的好吗？”忍足也露出了苦笑。“总觉得反而是我们做了坏事。”

“逃避在尾田满为她们构筑出的虚幻泡沫中，能解决什么问题吗？”反倒是迹部嗤之以鼻，“依我看，还是年龄最小的美穗最有头脑了。面对现实才是解决问题的最好办法。若不是她用短信暗示，你们警察也不会那么快破案吧？”

“这倒也是。”乾深有感慨的点了点头。

三人正说话时，一排高级轿车在一辆警车的带领下停在了货场门外。刚刚被迹部带出仓库的女孩子们也不复刚才的平静——但以迹部的眼力看来，那可绝非是什么开心激动的表情。

“哎呀，家长们这会儿终于肯登场了么……”乾一脸无可奈何的摇了摇头，把女孩子们托付给女警，自己去和那些坐在高级轿车里的受害人家属交涉案件收尾工作去了。

望着警车后面跟着的那一排高级轿车，刚刚还坚定不移的迹部此刻眼底却突然流露出一丝茫然来。

“迹部，怎么了？”

迹部轻叹了口气，仿佛自言自语般轻声道：“忍足，我忽然搞不明白，对那些孩子们来说，究竟什么样的人生才是让人觉得幸福的生活了。”

“啊呀，迹部也会为这种事感到苦恼啊……”看出迹部心情极差，忍足反而故意做出轻松的神情拍拍迹部的肩膀。“不过好在我们现在都长大了，不是小孩子了。所以，可以自己决定自己想要过的生活。”

如果是平时，对于忍足这种过分亲热的行为，迹部一定会觉得难以忍受。但现在，他却无法拒绝这份体贴和安慰，只得勉强翘起嘴角，挤出一个笑脸，“算了，回去吧。”

“嗯？”

“这里没有什么需要我们的事情了，我们回事务所去吧。”迹部已经恢复了平静的神态，“犯人抓到了，人质也救出来了，而且没有引起媒体的注意。目的既然已经达到了，我们也该功成身退了。”

忍足认同的点了点头，“剩下的事情，相信乾会处理好的。对了，刚刚他已经把这次委托的报酬交给我了，喏。”

迹部接过忍足递来的支票，随意的瞥了一眼，数额不菲。他的脸上忽然浮现出一抹冷笑，伸出两指弹了弹支票。“哈，当个有钱人还真是好啊……”

望着迹部径自走在前面的背影，忍足的脸上流露出了复杂的神情。刚刚，迹部身上散发出来的那两种截然不同的气息，已经严重激起了忍足的好奇心。

迹部景吾，可真是个有意思的男人……看来，自己选了个相当不错的合作者呢！忍足愉快的勾起嘴角：“喂，迹部，等我一下嘛！”

“白痴，快点给本大爷跟上。”

“是！”

注：斯德哥尔摩效应，又名斯德哥尔摩症候群（Stockholm syndrome），又称为人质情结，是指犯罪的被害者对于犯罪者产生情感，甚至反过来帮助犯罪者的一种情结。


	4. 欺诈师冤狱事件

“你到底有什么话想说？”迹部把视线从报纸移开，抬起头看着在客厅中间来回踱着步子的忍足。

迹部已经忍了一早上了，这一早上，忍足都是一副欲言又止的样子。本来想着忍足这家伙迟早会把想说的话说出来的，但忍足却迟迟没有开口，反而让迹部率先失去了耐心。

忍足推了推眼镜，“不，也没什么，我只是在想尾田的事情……迹部还不知道吧，尾田的案件已经移交检察院了。”

“嗯……这次很有效率啊，这帮警察。”

“实际上……”忍足颇为小心翼翼的说，“尾田那家伙在接受审讯的时候一直以救世主自居，完全不觉得自己犯了罪。他好像有什么特别的背景，所以就把自己曾经的心愿投射在这些少女身上。乾说，以那家伙的状态，可能最后会被送进精神病院。”

“可是，这和我们又有什么关系？”迹部显然已经完全从抓到尾田那天的奇特情绪中脱离出来，平静的反问。

“我很介意乾说的，他的那个特殊背景，到底是什么。”忍足挠挠头，“对于孩子们内心的抱怨，他好像深有同感，大概他的父母也是非富即贵的大人物呢……尾田他或许是真的疯了，或许只是想借此逃避法律的责罚，但某种意义上说，他也看得比其他人更清醒。”

“……与我们没有关系。”迹部打断了忍足的话，“不管尾田是疯子还是正常人，他是逍遥法外还是进了医院也无所谓。只要他和他那‘背景’不来找我们的麻烦，他和这个案子都与我们事务所再没有半点关系了。结束的案子就是结束了，没有再去想的必要。要做侦探，起码要有这样干脆的觉悟，忍足侑士，你这家伙，该不会连这个道理都不懂吧？”

忍足半是惊愕，半是意外的看着面前的迹部。之前案子结束之后迹部所流露出的那一抹茫然仿佛只是自己的一个梦。眼前坐着的男人，是如此的坚定不移，坚定得令他感到吃惊。

“请问，这里是OLA侦探事务所吗？”正在这当儿，门口突然传来了敲门声，就此打断了忍足和迹部的谈话。

虽然被打断了谈话，但来客的声音彬彬有礼，一下子就在迹部心里增加了好几倍的好感值。“忍足，似乎有委托人来了。去开门。”

“是是是，迹部大人……”已渐渐习惯了迹部气势的忍足放下内心的惊叹，苦笑着把委托人领进客厅，迹部也站起身，整理了一下自己的衣着。

“您好，请问您是OLA侦探事务所的侦探先生吗？”来者是个戴椭圆眼镜，紫色头发的年轻绅士，穿着米色大衣，手里拎着医师出诊用的手提包。

“我们两个都是。”忍足瞅瞅迹部，抢先回答，伸手做了个请的动作，“这位先生，请坐下谈。”

迹部斜睨了一眼忍足，亦说道：“请坐。”

“谢谢。”男人谨慎的把衣服脱下，搭在沙发靠背上，然后整理了一下自己的领带，把皮包放在脚边，这才坐了下来。

迹部冷眼看着男人的一系列动作，轻轻的挑起嘴角，似是露出了很满意的神情。“请问您怎样称呼。”

“我姓柳生，柳生比吕士。”男人推了推鼻梁上稍有些下滑的眼镜回答，语速很稳，绅士派头十足。

“柳生啊……”忍足沉吟了一会儿。“阁下是不是那个医生世家柳生家的成员？”

“呵呵，是的。”柳生笑容温和的点点头。“那么两位怎样称呼？”

“本大爷是迹部，这个家伙是忍足。”迹部简单扼要的回答了柳生的问题。“那么，你到事务所来，是有什么要委托我们帮忙处理的呢？”

“唉，是这样的……”柳生皱起了眉，愁云满面的叹了口气。“一星期前，我有个好朋友被捕了。”

“被捕？”忍足扬眉，“是因为什么事情？”

“杀人案。”

“一个星期前被捕的杀人案的嫌犯……啊，莫非是那个仁王雅治？！”忍足恍然。

“正是他。”

“没想到，柳生先生你居然会和那个仁王是朋友啊……”

“呵呵……确实，以雅治的欺诈师之名，在旁人看来，我们两个人绝不是能够交上朋友的两个人。”柳生苦笑了几声，“可是他的的确确是我非常非常重要的朋友。甚至可以说，这个世界上，再也没有比他对我而言更重要的人了。”

“啊呀……这样……”忍足被柳生的笃定语气噎得不知该说些什么。

迹部反倒是接过话来，“既然是朋友杀了人，你应该去律师事务所帮他请个好律师，搞不好可以脱罪或者减刑，又或者……如果你足够有钱……”

“迹部先生的意思我明白。”柳生微微低下头。“可是，我知道，雅治他是无辜的。所以……我想请两位帮忙，重新调查这个案子，找到真凶，洗脱他的罪名，还他清白。”

仁王雅治，是拥有贵族头衔，游走在贵族阶级的神秘男子。

他虽然曾经和多起诈骗案有关，但是警方却始终没有任何可以将他定罪的证据，即使是开始的被害者，到后来也会矢口否认自己曾被仁王骗过。而且，就算是这样，仁王照样还是各个贵族聚会上的座上宾，和形形色色有身份和地位的人打交道。单凭这点，就知道这个欺诈师之名也绝不能说是浪得虚名。

而柳生家族则是出名的洁身自好的望族，世代从医，柳生比吕士更被称作是自柳生家祖以来最有前途的人物。

这身份迥然的两人竟会是朋友，已经足以让忍足和迹部感到意外的了。而且即使仁王如今身陷囹圄柳生也没有弃他而去，再加上刚刚柳生笃定的语气，无不证明这两人不但是朋友，而且关系匪浅。

“还他清白？难道说这件案子里，仁王雅治是被冤枉的？”对于仁王的种种“光辉业绩”并不陌生的忍足被柳生的话挑起了兴致。

迹部则是双手抱在胸前，靠在椅背上颇有气势的看着柳生，“那么可不可以请柳生先生稍微介绍一下情况？”

“唔，是这样……”柳生清清嗓子，开始讲述起这个事情的始末来。“准确的说，事情是发生在八天前，雅治他到城郊的Kaiser住宅区95号的德川家去参加他家的一个茶会……”

“德川家吗？”迹部高高的挑起了眉。“就是那个什么将军后裔的贵族德川家？”

“是的。”对于迹部似乎有些不快的神情，柳生似乎也感受到了压力，他费力的吞了一口唾沫，“那……那个……”

“哎呀。”忍足一拍额头。“我竟然忘记泡茶了。真是抱歉……”

“啊，没关系……”柳生轻轻整理了一下自己的领带。

忍足在厨房泡茶的功夫，迹部却催促柳生道：“请继续。”

“通常参加这种茶会，雅治都是当天会返回自家宅邸的，但是那天晚上，主人德川一正先生却强烈挽留雅治留下。雅治一时鬼迷心窍，就答应下来，想不到那天晚上德川家就发生了人命案。”

“我记得，死者就是德川一正吧？”忍足端着茶从厨房走出来，接过话来，顺便瞟了一眼迹部，似乎对他没有等着自己回来就开始继续询问表示了一点不满，真的只是一点。

——之所以说是一点，是因为忍足的视线立刻被迹部反瞪了回去。

唉，真是拿迹部没办法呀！忍足在心里叹气，说起来要给委托人泡茶这种事看起来以后要尽快习惯才行呢，第一次的案件本身就是乌龙，第一次的正式案件也就是谦也那次又是因为是自家人而忽视了这种礼节，乾那个又是典型的不速之客……将来招待委托人的时候，这么怠慢可不好啊……

忍足兀自出神，迹部却继续追问着事情的经过。“当天晚上德川家宅里都有谁在？”

“喔，除了雅治，还有德川太太德川彩，德川一正的儿子德川佑，德川佑的女朋友服部千春，女儿德川绫子，入赘德川家的女婿德川昌志，其余的客人还有……”

“也就是说当天在宅邸里的人，光是家人就有五位啊……”迹部不耐烦的打断了柳生的话。“如果说到客人，我大致也能想的出来会有谁去参加，那个德川家交往的圈子，不过就是那么一点点而已。”

“迹部……”忍足无奈的看了看迹部。“不好意思，柳生先生请你继续。”

“啊，其实除了雅治，留下来过夜的客人也只有德川一正多年的老朋友大久保隆泰了。”柳生耸耸肩，“虽然那天的客人很多，但是当天都离开了德川家。”

忍足诧异道：“既然这样，那为什么仁王会留下来呢？莫非仁王和德川家的关系也很好？”

“倒不是这样。雅治说，德川先生那时候说有要事找他谈，但是人多的时候不方便，所以邀请他晚上留宿到时候再谈。”

“结果那晚德川遇害了？”

“正是这样。但是雅治绝对不会对我说谎，他不是凶手，凶手必定是另有他人。”柳生抬起手腕看看表。“不然咱们是不是现在出发到德川家去看看究竟？我想只是听我介绍，可能两位也无法确认案情的真相。”

“这样吧，今天这个时间再赶到德川家，再返回恐怕来不及，本大爷可不想随便住到别人家去。”迹部站起身，摆出送客的态势。“明天一早，请柳生先生到这里来，咱们一起去德川家看看能不能找到什么证明仁王雅治无辜的证据。”

柳生悻悻起身，“那……也只好如此了……”

“那您慢走。”忍足推推眼镜，稍带歉意的朝柳生笑了笑。“对了，不要忘记您的皮包。”

“呵呵，谢谢提醒。那么明天见。”

送走了柳生，忍足笑容满面的回到客厅里，却发现迹部正站在窗边目送柳生离开的背影。

“迹部，怎么了吗？”

“嗯？”迹部坐回原处，端起忍足刚刚泡的茶喝了一口。“不对劲。那个柳生不太对劲，他大概并不是医生……啊嗯，附带说一下，这个茶泡的还不错。”

“能符合迹部的口味是我的荣幸。”忍足夸张的模仿餐厅侍应生的动作弯腰施了一礼，自然又惹来了迹部的一个白眼。“迹部的观察力果然很出众，我也有同样的看法。”

“哦？你这家伙也这么想吗？”迹部一边享用符合他迹部大人口味的茶，一边问。“还有，那个德川家的杀人案，你似乎也知道不少事情？”

“啊呀，迹部，你居然会知道我对这个案子知道的不少？”忍足也在原来的位置坐了下来。

“这不是明摆着，你一直都没问过那个柳生关于案情的事情吧？”

“真是什么事情都瞒不过迹部。”忍足开始擦眼镜。“这件案子我确实知道一些。不过另外比较让我关心的事情还是这位报案人……”

“嗯？”

“这个柳生比吕士，竟然会不认识我？”忍足把眼镜重新戴好。“所以迹部的感觉一点也没错，那个柳生……有问题……”

迹部斜眼看了看忍足。“你认识柳生比吕士？”

“啊，因为我们都是学医的呀……说起来我们当初也算是同学一场，虽然不是什么交好的朋友，不过也算认识。”忍足耸耸肩。“可是那家伙居然看到我的时候毫无反应呢……所以一定是假的。柳生那家伙虽然我和他不熟，不过和仁王是朋友也有点反常……”

“我说……这种事情，你怎么不早点说出来？”迹部皱起眉，一脸不悦。

忍足汗笑着语无伦次的说道：“可是这样的话，迹部你不是就少了一次锻炼自己的机会啊，作为侦探说起来这种磨练也是必须的……那个然后，今天晚上你想吃点什么……我们是去外面吃还是叫外卖还是我下厨……那个……我去给你重新泡一壶茶吧……”

迹部却对忍足的转移话题毫不为之所动：“你故意不说，难道就是在等着本大爷指出来吗？还想要继续试探一下本大爷是否有资格和你一起合作，啊嗯？”

“我没那个意思啦！”忍足低声嘟囔着。“可是太早说出来，迹部得到的乐趣会减少喔……所以我不说出来也是好意呀……”

“算了，本大爷就宽宏大度的不和你计较这件事了。吃饭的事情暂且放一边，你还是快点说说，这个案件的案情如何吧！我很想知道。”提到案子，迹部显得十分有干劲，并不打算继续追究刚刚忍足的故弄玄虚。

“事情是这样的。”忍足也收起调侃的样子，正正经经的说：“德川一正在办过茶会的当夜，在他的私人书房里被毒杀。尸体是第二天早上七点三十分的时候被他的太太德川彩发现的，每天早上七点钟本来是德川一家一起到起居室喝早茶的时间，但是那天早上七点三十分的时候德川一正还没出现，德川彩就到书房去找他，结果发现了尸体。”

“书房？那德川一正一夜没有回卧室休息，他太太都没有觉得不对头吗？”

“最近德川一正和他的太太感情不好，两人分居，德川一正自己睡在书房里，书房的内间有个小卧室。”

“既然是这样，那个女人还会上楼去找自己的丈夫来喝早茶，这不会有点怪吗？”迹部提出了自己的疑问。“警方应该首先会怀疑这点才对吧？”

“对贵族很了解的迹部一定想象得出来，究竟那是怎样的一户人家吧？德川彩在人前一向以贤妻形象出现，虽然和丈夫感情很差，却一直都完美的扮演着妻子的角色。德川家在外人面前一向把形象维持的很完美。”忍足推推眼镜，“会做这样的事情，或许是因为当时家里有客人留宿的缘故吧……”

“唔，本大爷倒是也知道一些这样的事情……”迹部陷入了沉思。“那个德川一家都是些非常好面子的家伙。”

“正是如此。”忍足低头查看手里的记事本。“根据我得到的情况是，德川一正的儿子德川佑想要进入演艺界做演员，但是德川一正坚决反对，对于德川佑选定的女朋友服部千春也很不满意，坚决不许他们交往，父子俩为此闹得很不愉快。而女儿绫子则一直希望自己能和丈夫搬出去单过，对于父亲过分的管制也很不满。”

“既然这样，为什么会把嫌疑锁定在仁王雅治身上？”迹部撇嘴，“感情不好的太太，还有存在这样那样矛盾并且可以在被害人死后获益的儿女，这些都是比仁王更值得怀疑的对象才对呀……”

“首先，警方没有获得德川家任何对自家家人不利的证言，也就是说表面看来德川一正的家人都没有杀人动机。就如德川佑自己说的，家庭中小小的纠纷还不至于成为谋杀的理由。”

“那仁王雅治的杀人动机又是什么？”

“据说德川一正掌握了他诈骗的证据！”忍足叹了口气。“就这一条，就足够构成仁王雅治对死者出手的理由了，毕竟仁王的名声实在不怎么样。”

不光是名声不怎样，而是根本就有着犯罪的事实，所以才会对这种情况格外敏感吧？迹部一下子就想明白了之前柳生所说的仁王会被留下的理由。因为德川一正说自己手里握有仁王雅治的把柄，要晚上私下谈谈，所以仁王才会破例留宿在德川家。可是结果德川一正被杀了……

“不过肯定还有什么板上钉钉的证据吧？不然警方也不会逮捕那家伙，毕竟他早就习惯和警方打交道了。”迹部的眼神盯着茶杯把手上雕刻的小小的玫瑰花。“你所想说的其次是什么？”

“其次……最后见到活着的被害人的就是仁王，最后离开书房的人也是仁王，门把手上的指纹是仁王的，死者是和某人喝咖啡的时候被毒杀的，书桌上放着两杯喝剩的咖啡，其中一杯经过化验已经证实里面的毒物是氰化钾，而另一杯无毒的咖啡，检验出了仁王唾液的DNA。”忍足摊手，“有这些足够警方抓人的了……何况警方早就想把仁王雅治绳之以法，好不容易得到这个机会……”

“即使是想要绳之以法，也要确定这个人确有其罪才行吧？”迹部对警方的做法显然有些嗤之以鼻。

忍足苦笑道：“作为警方，这也是没法子。你知道有很多罪犯，因为身份地位或财富，而逃过了法律的制裁。”

“所以本大爷对警察这个职业才没好感……”迹部冷哼了一声：“看来现在所有的材料都准备齐了，至于这道菜要怎样上桌，我们还要问问那位‘柳生比吕士’了。”

“迹部，会做这样的比喻……证明你果然饿了吧？呵呵，我的推理没错吧？”

迹部忍不住翻了个白眼，“……才怪，你这是什么逻辑……算了，既然你饿了，那我们去吃饭好了。”

“是，是~”

  
第二天一大早，OLA侦探事务所的门铃就响了。迹部看看表，才刚七点钟，这个柳生比吕士显然已经没有耐心再更多的浪费时间了。

“我已经叫好了车子，今天咱们是不是要到德川家去看看情况呢？” 或者是因为马上就打算出门的缘故，柳生这次却没有像上一次那样谨慎的脱下衣服，反而是一进门就直奔主题。

“等一下。”迹部打断了柳生的话。“我觉得在此之前我比较感兴趣的是，为什么本该在拘留所里的人，现在会在这里。”

“迹部，你说拘留所？”忍足的眼镜下滑了三公分，差点掉到嘴唇上面。“虽然这家伙不是柳生，可是他……”

柳生下意识的推了推毫无下滑趋势的眼镜。“迹部先生你还真是会说笑。”

“说笑吗？”迹部轻哼了一声。“你其实不是柳生，而是仁王本人吧？”

“如果这个是仁王，那么那个在拘留所里的人是……柳生比吕士？”对于现在这一情况，忍足显然有些不敢置信。

“噗哩……”柳生突然笑了起来，轻轻捂住了嘴，发出奇异的声音。“话说，自从我认识柳生比吕士以来，我装成他的样子还是第一次被人揭穿啊……对啊，我才是仁王雅治。不过，迹部你居然会发现我是仁王，真不愧是迹部呀……”

“啊，你的伪装虽然很高明，不过本大爷刚刚处理了一起也牵涉到伪装的案件……”迹部额头爆出十字路口加黑线。“难道现在罪犯的流行趋势是玩COSPLAY吗？”真是的，这是第三个易容的家伙了吧？！这些莫名其妙的家伙们真是无聊，本大爷才不会舍弃自己的脸装成其他什么不华丽的家伙呢！

“咦……噗哩……你该不会是遇到四天宝的那个家伙了？”听了迹部的话，仁王的神情忽然格外狡黠起来。“嗯，是叫做一氏裕次的家伙吧……”

“哦？”忍足立刻打起了十二万分的精神。“你认识他？”

“认识倒是不敢说认识……”仁王耸耸肩，“他的特点你们也知道，搞不好现在我们三个人里有一个人是他，也不会有人认得出来的……”

“白痴……”迹部瞪了仁王一眼。“这种可能在本大爷面前不存在。先把那个什么一氏放一边。实话实说吧，仁王雅治，你究竟有没有杀人？”

仁王有些颓然的坐在沙发上，轻轻揉揉自己的头发。“没有啊……”

“可是就算你是无辜的，怎么能让柳生替你进拘留所？”忍足不满的盯着仁王。“你们真的是朋友吧？”

“就因为是朋友。”仁王沮丧的说，“实际上比吕士是自作主张代替我被捕的。”

“怎么会有这种事？”忍足和迹部难得的异口同声。

“是真的。德川一正的尸体发现之前，我就觉得有些不对，已经离开了德川家。柳生先我一步知道了警方即将来逮捕我的事情，就易容成我的模样，到我家等警察过来。等我知道的时候，一切木已成舟……”

“柳生为什么要这么做？”沉默了片刻，迹部开口问道。  
仁王抬起头盯着迹部的眼睛。“因为比吕士说，他相信我绝对没有杀人，所以他要我在外面找出真凶，洗脱罪名。如果我本人真的入狱了，很可能就没办法脱罪了。”

“所以说为了让你能自己洗脱罪名，柳生比吕士就代替你被捕了？”忍足的唇角上挑，勾出一丝笑意，“我真没想到柳生是这样仗义的朋友，看来当年错过和他交朋友的机会倒是个遗憾了……”

仁王苦笑着摊手，“真没想到你认识比吕士。如果知道的话，可能我也不用这么麻烦了……”

“不过，本大爷比较关注的是，你为什么会找上我们这家侦探事务所？”迹部锐利的眼神透过仁王伪装的眼镜直直盯着他的双眼。“为什么？”

“我只是想来找那个能揭穿白石身份的侦探……”仁王吐吐舌头，“可没想到是，侦探居然是迹部家的少爷。昨天我就知道你迟早会识破的。总之，时间紧迫，咱们还是尽快到德川家去吧？我叫了车，就在外面。”

“迹部……”仁王走在前面，忍足却拉着迹部走在后面，“你也没说你认识仁王？”

“这你稍微动动脑筋也能想的出来吧，都在贵族圈子里，起码也有一面之交……”迹部轻笑。“这个，算是之前你没有告诉我你认识柳生的一点回礼。”

“……”忍足推推眼镜，不禁苦笑，啊呀，这个算是……迹部你的报复么？

德川家所在的那个Kaiser住宅区是有名的贵族和有钱人聚居的高档住宅区，95号是位于这个住宅区偏南，较为近郊的一栋独立的房子。

这房子被漆成白色和灰色，衬着前面小花园里的绿色植物，显得相当的幽静，倒也并不是奢华的风格。但愈是这样，愈加证明了房子主人是相当有历史的贵族，而非普通的暴发户。

之前迹部已经给德川家打过电话，所以管家很客气的把他们领进了玄关。迹部稍稍看了一下衣着整齐的忍足和仁王，满意的点了点头。

“景吾？”迎出来的女主人对于迹部的亲密程度，让忍足以及仍旧以柳生装扮出现在众人面前的仁王都不禁大吃一惊。

“德川伯母，您好。”迹部则带着客套而优雅的笑容朝德川一正的遗孀德川彩鞠了一躬。

德川夫人笑容灿烂的把三人让进房间，“好久没见了，景吾还是长得这么出众。不，应该说是越来越出众了才对。”

“您过奖了。”迹部的表情虽然维持的完美，但是仁王和忍足却面面相觑起来。“因为听到德川先生的不幸消息……我特别来慰问一下伯母。”

“都是仁王那个骗子，竟然下这种毒手……”德川夫人掏出小手帕抹抹眼睛，“唉，要说也是一正的错，让那种人留宿在家里……”

忍足幸灾乐祸的瞥了一眼仍保持柳生那副扑克脸的仁王，心里暗暗揣测着仁王听到这话的心情，不禁觉得心情大好。

“这两位是？”德川夫人看够了迹部漂亮的微笑以后，这才把注意力转移到了忍足和“柳生”的身上。

“这位是我的……呃，朋友，忍足侑士，这位是忍足过去的同学，柳生比吕士。”犹豫了一下，迹部这样对德川夫人介绍了二人的身份。

“忍足和柳生？”德川夫人很明显的露出一副拼命思索的模样。

“她在想什么？”忍足低声附耳问身边的迹部。

迹部轻轻一笑，“她是在想，究竟是否在上流社会中有这样的家族，是姓柳生或者是忍足的。”

“呃……哈哈……”忍足尴尬的笑了笑，该说这就是上流社会的交往模式吗？虽然忍足本家的经济条件也算是相当不错，但是从小不喜欢这种虚伪的交际，又为了寻求自由生活离开家的忍足，对这样的事情可说是一窍不通。

反倒是见惯这种场面的仁王主动的开口，绅士派头十足的对德川彩说道：“我们两个人的本家都是医生。德川太太，如果您以后有需要的话，可以来找我们。”

“啊，这样，谢谢，呵呵……”或者是“柳生”看起来也是相当有身份的绅士模样，德川夫人笑得惊人的灿烂。“说起来啊，绫子真是不懂事，景吾是个多好的孩子，她偏偏不要，选了那个莫名其妙的男人，我和她爸爸都不同意，可是她偏偏……”

“这都是过去的事情了。绫子小姐现在还好吧？”迹部淡淡的打断了德川夫人的话，和她随意的客套着。

“哎呀，好什么好，那种下层社会走出来的男人，景吾你光是用想的也能知道，那能好到哪里去，真不明白绫子心里是怎么想的，不但嫁给那个人，还想要搬出去住。你也知道，我们让她们结婚就是很通情达理的了，我们可不是那种看不起平民的傲慢贵族……”德川夫人的话匣子一开，很是滔滔不绝，完全不曾注意在场的三个男人早已经私下开起了小会。

“难怪迹部对德川家没什么好感……”忍足偷笑道：“原来人家还曾经想要你做女婿呀？”

“你这家伙，少考验本大爷的耐心，一会儿咱们会有机会见到其他人的。所有的嫌疑人都还在这栋房子里，这机会很难得。”迹部挑眉，“等一下我会找个机会让你有机会到这里勘察现场，虽然我知道那帮警察应该已经搜得很彻底了，不过要想破案也要了解一下现场的状况才好吧……”

“呵呵，那就全靠迹部了。”

“这女人和上次我来的时候一点都没变……”仁王则是在一边叹息着摇摇头。“我看她的‘演讲’就要告一段落了，你们就先商量到这里吧！”

“对了，今天景吾和这两位先生就留下吃饭吧。”果然不出仁王所料，德川夫人转了话题。“景吾和阿佑也很久没见了，年轻人一定会有很多话想聊吧？就多聊聊，最近让那些警察折腾得这家里的气氛都不好了，也是时候要招待招待客人，调节下气氛了。”

“啊，这是当然的，那我们就叨扰了！”

“以我们两家人的交情，景吾还这么客气，迹部家的孩子就是有教养！”德川夫人笑得脸上的皱纹挤成一团。

“事实上伯母，我们是有一点小事要麻烦伯母的。”虽然眉间微蹙，然而迹部却仍努力保持着笑脸。“我的这两位朋友想要建一栋房子，想要参考一些设计。我就向他们推荐了德川家的这套住宅，设计的很有品味，所以想让他们四处看看，参观一下可不可以？”

德川夫人的表情微微一愣，“参观？”

看到她的表情，忍足的心立刻悬了起来，毕竟说起来，这种贵族应该都是非常注重隐私的才对，被完全陌生的人参观私宅这种要求也未免有些太过逾矩，恐怕对方不会答应。他从眼镜片后面偷偷看看迹部，迹部的神情却表现得温和而又坦然，仿佛是提出了一个再正当不过的要求。

“这房子很有品味，我觉得像伯母这样的设计，可能很难有其他人能模仿的来。”迹部微微弯起眼睛。“虽然说这个要求有些唐突了……”

“唉哟，怎么会呢~”德川彩恢复了笑容，贵妇派头十足的站起身。“我去给你们张罗午饭，这个房子景吾也已经很熟悉了，那些空房间也还是像以前那样都没有锁，景吾就带着这二位在这里随便走走吧……阿佑和绫子都在家，你要想找他们一起聊天也可以的，我叫人帮你们准备好茶和茶点。”

“那多谢伯母了。”迹部等人也随之站起身来。

德川夫人走出了几步，忽然敛起笑容回头看向三人。“不过啊……之前那个……呃，就是你伯父出事的那个书房，我劝你们还是不要进去比较好……”

“啊，这是当然的。”

“呵呵，也不是我小家子气，只是警察那些家伙们说是现场要暂时注意之类的，所以……”德川夫人勉强笑了笑，匆匆忙忙的走开了。

“想不到她竟然答应了。”忍足看着德川彩的背影，打量着这栋房子，“话说回来，这个房子的设计者真的是她吗？”

“怎么，觉得她做不到？”迹部嗤之以鼻。“不要小看了贵族阶级的家伙们，他们也不全是只会吃喝玩乐的饭桶，也是有些本事的。虽然说这房子设计的水平不过如此……”

仁王伸出手搭住迹部的肩膀，露出一副柳生比吕士本人绝不会有的狡猾神情来。“不过刚刚你哄的那个女人很高兴嘛！迹部啊，我看，你比我还有做欺诈师的潜质哦……怎样，要不要改天我们合伙？”

“呵呵。”忍足推推眼镜，挤进仁王和迹部之间，“这位先生，撬墙角挖我的合伙人，似乎这种做法不太好吧？你目前可是我们的委托人，我们也有权利拒绝你的委托。”

“噗哩，忍足先生，别那么紧张嘛！”仁王恢复了扑克脸，“我说说而已，我想迹部也不会同意我的建议吧？”

“你们两个，很闲吗？”迹部不满的冷哼了一声。“还不快走！”

对于德川家的这栋房子，迹部景吾确实看上去非常熟悉的样子，其实在三人中间，只有忍足侑士是从没有来过这里的，之前仁王也有几次来参加过德川家的茶会，所以对这栋房子也并不陌生。

从配色上来说，这房屋的整体色彩还算是相当淡雅精致，但是若从布局说来，这就是一栋设计得没有什么特别的新意，但却很循规蹈矩、符合主人身份和地位的普通大房子。对于一板一眼的德川家，或者这样的设计确实是最完美的组合。

一楼是客厅、起居室、餐厅、娱乐室和图书室的组合，厨房和佣人房也在楼下，二楼的布局则分成东厢和西厢。德川家的其他成员全都住在西厢，东厢则是客房。

在二楼东厢靠北的一间卧室门口，三人停下脚步。这间房间离案发现场，也就是德川一正陈尸的那个书房的位置，是呈现出一种斜对角的关系。德川一正的书房就在二楼楼梯旁，如果是德川家的成员上楼去西厢就寝之前，也是能注意到这房间动向的。

“这里就是我之前住的那间客房。”仁王指着那扇木门轻轻叹了口气。

迹部仔细检视了一下门框。“看来，警方应该也搜索过这间房子了，这里的门框上有粘痕，应该是警方使用封锁胶带时留下的。”

“不过德川彩没有说这间房间不可以进去，我们是不是可以进去看看？”忍足看看迹部。

迹部想了想，却先走到东厢尽头，开始一扇门一扇门的打开，最后才走到仁王之前住过的那房间门口。“进去吧……”

“……”忍足耸耸肩，伸出手推开门。迹部没有忽略，忍足的手上已经套上了手套，一副专业派头十足的模样。

房间非常普通，一个写字台，一个床头柜，一盏台灯，一把椅子。白色的床单，灰色的地毯，象牙白色的窗帘，还有一个挂衣服的壁橱，旁边有个小小的洗手间，是卫浴一体的设计，盥洗台上放着一次性的牙刷牙膏毛巾之类的东西。这个规模和标准，倒是像足了宾馆，而不像是普通人家的客房。

忍足转过头看看仁王，“这里和你那天住在这里的时候有什么不同吗？”

“完全一样，”仁王打量着房间。“我那天连衣服都没换，直接和衣躺在床上躺到天亮的，毕竟回到房间里的时候已经是凌晨时分了，我又喝了咖啡，半分睡意也无。”

“这样啊……”忍足叹了口气。“看来我们有必要到杀人现场看一下。不过迹部，我们去偷看那边不知道有没有关系？”

“唔，如果要看那里，就要保证不会被人发现。”迹部沉思着。“万一被西厢那边的家伙发现就糟糕了。喂，忍足。”

“嗯？”

“我去找西厢的德川家人聊聊，你去看现场。”

仁王指着自己鼻尖。“那我呢？”

迹部看了看仁王，“你，和本大爷一起去找那些家伙聊天。”

“我和那些家伙们能有什么话可说的……”仁王耸肩。

迹部轻轻一笑，双眼却一直盯着仁王。“仁王雅治，你难道对本大爷的决定有意见，啊嗯？”

“岂敢岂敢……”仁王亦回了一个笑脸，抬眼迎着迹部视线回看过去。“我乐意奉陪之极。”

“咳咳……”忍足轻轻咳嗽了一声，打断了仁王和迹部之间的几乎冒出火花来的视线，“那么，我至少需要十五至三十分钟，请两位务必不要在这段时间内让人注意到这里。”

“交给本大爷吧！”

“对了，那个大久保隆泰，难道还住在这里吗？”仁王突然想到。“还有那个服部千春，大概也不在这儿吧？这两个人案发那天也在的……”

“这你放心好了，这两人午餐的时候一定会出现的。”迹部捋捋头发。“下面就让我们先去找那个德川佑聊聊天吧！忍足，你可给本大爷手脚麻利一点。”

忍足笑着点头。“啊呀，那是当然的啦！”

案发的房间也没有上锁，倒是出乎忍足的意料之外，本以为发生过杀人案件的房间，主人起码会锁上它或者有封条之类的。但是转念一想，忍足倒也释然，毕竟是发生过杀人事件的地方，估计不会有什么人会想要进来，警察既然已经撤走，也足以说明这个房间已经失去了布控的意义。

说实话，在这种情况下来勘探现场，能有所收获的可能真的是微乎其微，但是至少还是要例行公事的再尝试找找看……忍足心里这样想着，谨慎的闪进了书房里。

书房里一切似乎仍然维持着警察勘探过后的景象，尸体所在的位置做出了白色的标记，一些重要的证物已经被带走，足迹和指纹也都已经提取并存档。如果不是通过乾可以获取一些案件的资料，对于忍足来说到这个现场真可说是没有太大意义。

忍足尽力回忆着自己之前特别去找乾要来的一些现场照片。死者是趴在自己的书桌上去世的。咖啡杯在死者倒下的时候被碰翻的，杯子里剩余的咖啡有一部分沾染到了尸体的脸上，死者右手的手指指向对面的位置，似乎在控诉坐在自己对面的人就是凶手。

两个杯子虽然都已经被警方收走，不过杯子的位置仍然有做出标记，坐在书桌对面的这个人，也就是仁王雅治的杯子里咖啡几乎喝光了，但是残余物仍可验出杯子里没有有毒物质。放在墙边的台桌上，咖啡壶里还有一半的咖啡，壶里面的咖啡完全无毒。这么说来，只有死者杯子里面被下了毒，而且还是毒性强烈的氰化物……

“可如果这两杯咖啡是同时从咖啡壶里倒出来的……那么以氰化物的毒性，死者会立刻毒发身亡。假如仁王雅治是凶手，难道他会变态到坐在这里一边欣赏对方的死状一边喝咖啡吗？”忍足一边自言自语一边轻轻摇头否定着这种猜测。

不管怎么说，这样的做法未免太不符合逻辑了。既然这样，那么仁王就确实是清白的？

迹部站在门外目送忍足进了书房，并且确定周围除了他们三人并没有人注意到这里，这才安心的离开书房门口。

“迹部，为什么你要我陪你去和那个德川家的少爷聊天，而不让我和忍足去查看现场呢？”朝西厢走过去的途中，仁王轻挑唇角。“莫非是担心，我确实是犯人，到现场去会破坏证据？”

迹部眼角也不扫仁王的回答。“开什么玩笑。如果你真的是犯人，才不会被警方抓到把柄吧？”

“噗哩，这算是对我的赞美吧！”仁王显得相当开心。“算了，我知道，你是不想让我和忍足单独相处，放心好了，虽然我这个人偶尔喜欢和别人开些小玩笑，不过对于很多事情，我不会胡乱嚼舌头的。”

“你敢吗？”迹部这次转过头，直直看向仁王。

仁王被迹部锐利的视线看的心头一凛，勉强笑了笑。“我说说而已……对了，迹部你也和那个德川佑相熟吗？”

“德川佑嘛……勉强也算是熟人之一。”迹部熟门熟路的走到一个房间门口，抬手敲门。“喂，在么？”

“谁啊……”门里传来了慵懒的应门声。“这么早就吵得别人睡不了觉……”

迹部的额头立刻迸出十字路口N个。“我说德川佑，你给本大爷先看看时间再抱怨！”

“哈，迹部呀！”就在迹部话音刚落的一瞬间，门闪电般的被打开了，出现在迹部和仁王面前的，是一个穿着睡衣，头发乱如鸟窝一般的年轻男人，虽然睡眼惺忪，仍能看出是个长得相当帅气的家伙。想要做演员的德川佑，看起来也确实有那个资本。

“还是老样子，啊嗯？”迹部相当随意的走进对方的房间，倒是仁王，觉得有些拘谨起来。

德川佑哈哈一笑。“这位先生也是迹部的朋友吧，请进来坐吧！”

和客房的简单完全不同，这房间分成内外两间。外间设置成书房和小客厅的样子，有个茶几和几把椅子，还有个爆满的书柜和堆满东西的书桌。虽然并非整洁得一丝不苟，但却是生机盎然的那种凌乱，让人并不觉得难以忍受。

“迹部怎么会突然过来？”德川佑似乎没意识到自己还穿着一身睡衣，仅仅是把手指伸到头发里胡乱整理了一下，就和迹部、仁王二人在茶几边坐了下来。“啊，难道是为了我老爸的事情……”

“我是为了带我朋友来看看这房子的设计。我说你啊，起码也先把衣服换好再给本大爷坐在这里吧？”迹部毫不客气的说。“现在已经快到午饭时间了，你这家伙居然还给本大爷赖在床上。”

德川佑抓抓头，刚被手指梳理好的后脑的一绺头发立刻再次翘了起来。“啊啊，我知道了。对了，迹部，不然我先把老姐叫过来陪你吧？”

“……你这家伙……还是本大爷先去找绫子小姐打招呼，给你几分钟时间换衣服，听到没？”

“好的！”德川佑朝迹部挤挤眼睛。“你还没见过我那姐夫，正好你也顺便去看看我家老姐选的丈夫是个什么样的人。”

迹部和仁王刚走出德川佑的房间，德川佑旁边房间的门就打开了，迎面走出来的是一个显得有点憔悴的女人，但举止相当文雅。“我在隔壁都听到阿佑的大吵大叫了。”

“绫子小姐，好久不见。”迹部客气的打招呼。

德川绫子的打扮确实是个上流社会的淑女形象，但是这女人的年龄比迹部大上几岁不说，而且相貌也很普通，普通到几乎让人注意不到她的存在。乍一看她甚至还不如她母亲更有吸引力。仁王觉得暗自好笑，以迹部的眼高于顶，会同意与德川绫子结婚才怪。

“K……咳咳，迹部，好久不见。”不知是因为眼生的仁王在，还是因为自己的丈夫就在一边，德川绫子把差点叫出口的景吾又咽了回去，“怎么突然过来了？”

“这位是？”在德川绫子身后出现的男人是个眯缝眼，个儿不高的男人，穿着仍是十分寒酸，一副愁眉苦脸的落魄模样儿，显得和身为贵族以及富翁的德川家格格不入。

“这位是迹部景吾先生。”绫子恢复了那种憔悴而又无精打采的模样。

“啊，您好，我是绫子的丈夫昌志。”昌志伸出手和迹部、仁王分别握了握手，然后又坐回书桌里。

“迹部，我正和我先生在工作，你们就先等一下吧，一会儿阿佑就会换好衣服过来了。”绫子把二人让到沙发上坐下以后，也坐回到她先生旁边的一台电脑前。

“工作？”迹部一挑眉。

德川绫子淡淡的说：“啊，我先生是古文字研究专家，他的工作都是在家里完成的。现在我在帮他整理研究资料。”

迹部立刻明白了之前德川佑的意思。对于个性活跃的德川佑，他这个姐夫的性格，简直和他的距离大到夸张的程度。德川佑的活力四射，和德川昌志的毫无活力，形成鲜明的对比。

“姐，姐夫，千春来过没？”德川佑一阵风似的冲进房间，所谓的换衣服，也不过就是随便套了一条牛仔裤，一件宽松的休闲套头衫罢了。“我之前睡得太沉了……”

“她还没来。”德川绫子似乎是无意的看了一眼迹部。“大久保叔叔说，他从千春家路过的时候会把她顺路载过来的。”

“服部千春？”迹部像是完全不知情似的扬起眉。“她是谁？”

“啊，迹部你还没见过千春，她是我的女朋友，不不，应该说是，未婚妻！”德川佑兴高采烈的说。“啊啊，我打算明年就和千春结婚……”

“你啊，到底在急些什么。”绫子虽然没有看自己的弟弟，却一边打字，一边一心两用的和这边聊着天。

德川佑撇嘴。“老姐你结了婚，就不管你弟弟的幸福啦？对了，你们打算什么时候搬出去？”

“搬出去？”迹部捉住了这个话题。“绫子小姐打算搬出去吗？”

“啊，因为已经结婚了，所以无论如何再继续住在这里也不好吧。”绫子漫不经心的回答。“不过，起码要等到手续处理完毕……”

“也对喔。”德川佑抓抓头，“起码要等到案件审理结束。”

“发生这样的事情，真是不幸。”迹部淡然道。“我听伯母说，那个犯人就是那个什么仁王？”

“啊，你见过老妈啦？”德川佑用同情的眼神看着迹部。

“妈妈她一定又说了一大堆有的没的吧？真是抱歉。”德川绫子语气平淡的说。

“啊，不，没什么，我想因为伯父的死，伯母多少也受到影响，所以我不会介意的。”

“爸爸也不知道是怎么想的，竟然这么轻率的把这个人留下……”德川绫子的声音显得有些低沉。“结果就这么送了命。”

“所以说人上了年纪就是会老糊涂。”德川佑靠在沙发背上望着天花板吹了个口哨。“不过也好，我现在可以随心所欲的过自己想要的生活了。说不定这就是那句老话，塞翁失马，焉知非福！”

“确实，以德川伯父的家产，你们姐弟可以拿到不少遗产吧？”迹部随口说道。

“啊，因为案件审理还没结束，那个仁王的有罪判决没有下来之前都没办法宣读遗嘱，所以……”

德川绫子打断了德川佑的侃侃而谈。“真是抱歉呢，迹部先生。阿佑，在客人面前提这些家里的琐碎事务，不觉得太不合时宜了吗？”

“呵呵，不用客气，我们也算是至交，这些事情如果有用的到迹部家的地方，还请开口。”迹部搬出本家的名头送人情。

“真是多谢了啊，迹部！”德川佑快活的点燃了一根香烟，“不知道等我打算拍戏的时候，能不能拉到迹部家的赞助呢？”

“呵呵，那就要看德川你拍的是什么样的戏了，如果有赚头，家父绝不会袖手旁观的！”

“哈哈，迹部叔父还是这么的有商业头脑！”

在这整个聊天的过程中，德川昌志始终一言不发的低头看着手里的书，不知道是不是真的如此专注执着于自己的学术研究，还是不善言辞。

另一边，一直没有开口的仁王沉默的坐在一边，静静的看着这一屋子的人，唇边浮现出一抹稍纵即逝的嘲弄的笑来。

正当所有人夸张的谈笑着时，桌上的内线电话突然响了起来。德川绫子顺手接起电话。“喂？大久保叔叔和千春已经到了吗？是，我们知道了，我这就带他们下去吃饭。”

“忍足去洗手间，不知道好了没？”迹部第一个站起身，看向仁王。“柳生，你去叫他一下？”

仁王立刻心领神会的先众人一步离开了房间。

“难怪刚才我就想问，妈妈说是三位客人，我怎么只看到了两个人。”德川绫子也站起身，“妈妈不喜欢等人吃饭，咱们还是赶快下去吧！”

众人一一离开房间，眼力极佳的迹部在最后一瞬清楚的看到，德川昌志摊放在桌上的那本书，竟然是完全倒着的……

他刚刚真的一直在专心看书？迹部暗暗的在心里冷哼了一声，朝门外走去。

  
看到忍足和仁王已经安安稳稳的站在楼梯口的时候，迹部这才完全安下心来，走到忍足身边开始向忍足一一介绍众人。一通客套寒暄自然是少不了的了，忍足一边留神观察德川家的成员，一边展露出一副彬彬有礼的绅士模样，给德川家众人留下了相当不错的印象。

“呵呵，这位忍足先生真是有教养，不愧是景吾的朋友。”德川彩不知道从什么时候就一直站在餐厅门口看着这边了，“午饭已经准备好了，请进来用饭吧！”

“呵呵，谢谢您的夸奖。”忍足假装没有看到迹部稍带嘲讽的微笑，彬彬有礼的朝餐厅走去。

“景吾，饭菜简单，你不要太介意。”

“我不会的。”迹部嘴上答应着，视线却转到餐厅里已经坐定的两人身上。

“千春你来了啊。大久保叔叔，多谢你去接她！”一进餐厅，德川佑就开心的跑到那年轻女孩面前，给了她一个大大的拥抱。

德川佑的未婚妻服部千春看起来顶多二十出头，既漂亮又可爱，对于德川佑的夸张行为，她也只是温婉的笑着回抱了一下，并没有开口。

至于餐厅里的另一位客人，那个中年男人，自然就是大久保隆泰了。他虽然两鬓花白，个子矮小，不过笑容却显得格外有亲和力。“小子，跟我还客气什么？”

“嘿嘿！”德川佑抓抓头，“虽然叔叔这么说，可是麻烦您特意去……”

“叔叔，您最近的身体还好吧？”昌志走到大久保隆泰的身边坐下，语气虽然平静，但关切之情溢于言表。

大久保哈哈一笑，“啊，还好，还好。虽然我这把老骨头不怎么结实了，可最近还好。”

“叔叔要记得按时喝药啊！”绫子担心的看了看大久保隆泰，在自己丈夫的身边坐下。

“喔，这位就是迹部家的公子啊，没想到已经长这么大了。”大久保注意到了迹部，朝迹部友好的笑了笑。

“啊，您好，这两位是我的朋友，忍足和柳生。”迹部微微点点头，介绍忍足二人给大久保认识。

注意到一边的忍足和仁王时，大久保微微愣了一下，然后同样朝二人笑了笑，示意三人各自坐下之后，这才打开餐巾准备用餐。

“唉，自从当初我们搬到这里以后，就很少和迹部家来往了，这么多年没见，真是……现在景吾都这么大了……”德川彩刚在主人的位置坐定，就又打开了话匣子开始唠叨。

“妈！”绫子制止了她母亲的啰唆，微微的皱起了眉，“迹部和这两位先生一定都想好好的用餐，这些话，你还是等到吃完以后再说吧！”

“也对，也对，看我都老糊涂了。”

“伯母不老啊……我想要是等我到了伯母这个年龄，恐怕不会看起来那么年轻呢……”迹部等人还是第一次听到服部千春开口，她的声音又细又软，非常好听。

“千春就是会说话！”德川彩发出咯咯的笑声。

虽然之前迹部已经听说已经去世的德川一正很不喜欢这个未来儿媳，可是看起来德川彩却对服部千春相当满意。而千春也确实又乖巧伶俐，也难怪德川彩喜欢她。

一时间餐桌上的气氛异常温馨轻松。如果不是迹部他们知道这个家里刚刚发生过一起杀人案，恐怕这么温馨的气氛，任谁都会认为这绝对是个幸福的家庭。

迹部稍微眯起眼睛，他没有忽略刚刚大久保隆泰看到仁王时的微愣神情。演员都已经到齐了，究竟谁才是真正的凶手呢？

吃过饭，众人坐在起居室里喝茶聊天。仁王却假意说要和忍足迹部他们研究一下房间设计，上楼借用一间客房讨论，借机离开了起居室。正当迹部和忍足对于仁王的行动感到不解时，仁王却狡黠的朝迹部和忍足眨眨眼，先是脚步很重的离开房间门口，然后蹑手蹑脚的溜了回来

[这样就有机会听到他们说一些不想让我们听到的话。]仁王从怀里掏出记事本，写给迹部看。

迹部神情古怪的点点头，屏息听着起居室里的动静。

大久保隆泰最先开口，他语气认真，在房间里一边踱着步子一边说，“听说明天律师就会过来？”

“是啊。”

“不等一正的案件审理结束吗？”

“律师说仁王雅治很难脱罪，所以想提前宣布遗嘱。大久保叔叔，以你对爸爸的了解，他的遗嘱会怎么安排呢？”德川佑像是在谈论与自己完全无关的事情一样，语调轻松。

“唉，一正那个人脾气很怪，要说他心里怎么想，我真的不清楚……”

德川绫子的语气还是和平时一样。 “我想以爸爸的性格，或者会把钱都留给妈妈也说不定。”

“这不太可能吧，我和你们的爸爸……”德川彩的声音显得格外倦怠。“唉，不提也罢，反正明天就能知道答案了。”

“就是因为这样，所以才……”

大久保沉吟了一下，打断了德川绫子的话“我想你们也知道，你们的爸爸近来和我关系疏远了不少……或许真的是我们认识的太久，所以多多少少，彼此之间的看法会有些微妙的变化了吧……”

“怎么会，叔叔你想太多了。”德川佑似乎是拍了拍大久保的肩膀，“你可是爸爸最好的朋友啊！爸爸这个人那么难相处”

“傻小子，你懂什么？”大久保的语气听上去显得有点失落，“就算是再好的朋友，彼此信赖，相互信任之类的事情，也并非是简简单单就能做到，长长久久的可以维持下去的……”

“大久保叔叔和德川伯父不是一直都非常信任的吗？难道彼此之间也有什么秘密吗？”服部千春天真的看着大久保。

“这是当然的啊！再亲近的人，也不会对彼此彻底坦诚的。”大久保隆泰哈哈大笑起来，“小丫头，难道你就没有什么事情瞒着阿佑吗？”

“……”服部千春立刻低头涨红了脸。

“啊？千春……你有什么事情瞒着我啊？千春～～”德川佑立刻一副不依不饶的样子追问起来，逗得屋子里的人哈哈大笑。

“好了，绫子，我们也该回去工作了。”是德川昌志的声音。

[我们走吧。]迹部用眼神向忍足和仁王示意着。

“呼……”刚走进楼上的客房，忍足立刻长出了一口气。“我看这一家人真是个个古怪。”

“你查到什么了么？”迹部随意的坐下。“现场什么的，有什么线索吗？”

“如果凶手不是一边喝咖啡一边欣赏德川一正的死状的话……那么仁王应该就不是凶手。”

“哦？”迹部显得饶有兴致。“说下去，不过小声一点。”他指指门外，似乎传来有人上楼的脚步声。

“我们可以这样设想吧，如果是仁王离开的时候，德川一正还是活着的……”

仁王立刻不高兴的打断了忍足的话，“不是如果，是我离开的时候德川确实还活着。”

“是，那么后来又进去了的那个人是凶手，他或者是她趁德川一正不备，而把毒药放进了德川的咖啡里，然后德川一正中毒被杀。如果是这样的话，那个凶手居然会没有谁看到他出入现场吗？而仁王出入现场却有德川绫子夫妇作证……”

“德川绫子夫妇俩古古怪怪的，而且还一副憔悴模样，我承认我离开房间时确实看到了他们，可他们那么晚在走廊里晃荡什么？”仁王大发牢骚。“还有那个德川佑，对父亲的死根本漠不关心嘛，德川彩也是，只不过是兔死狐悲似的挤出一点眼泪……”

忍足推推眼镜。“我倒是觉得德川彩很可疑，毕竟通常，如果是丈夫被杀，应该先考虑妻子吧？他们夫妻不是感情不太好吗？”

“还有，如果像是服部千春那样的女性，德川一正到底为什么要反对啊？”仁王撇嘴，“那女孩子很可爱嘛！”

“那个大久保隆泰，说话很奇怪。”忍足最后说道。“说起来他刚刚在起居室里的话好像一直在有意暗示一些什么。”

在仁王和忍足大谈对所有嫌疑人的印象观感的时候，迹部一直没有说话。可是听到最后忍足说起大久保隆泰的时候，他却突然从椅子上跳了起来。“不好！”

迹部却想也不想，直奔发生过命案的那间书房。忍足和仁王也紧随其后，可是刚刚忍足进去的时候明明没有上锁的房门，现在却被人反锁着。

“怎么回事？！”

“到底是……”

“备用钥匙！？有没有备用钥匙？！”迹部大喊着。

“等一下，昌志已经去拿了……”

“就在这里……”

迹部心神不定的接过备用钥匙打开房门。

大久保隆泰坐在书桌旁边，就在原先德川一正陈尸的位置对面，人已经死了，他的嘴巴里弥漫着浓浓的苦杏仁的味道。

他的手边丢着一页便签纸，上面潦草的写着：一正是我杀死的，让仁王雅治替我顶罪我觉得很愧疚，现在我愿为我的行为负责。

一时间，被迹部刚刚那惊天动地的举动吸引到书房门口的德川家众人都站在原地看着房间里的惨景目瞪口呆，半晌，才听到德川佑惊讶的声音。

“大久保叔叔怎么会自杀？！”

“报警。迹部，你注意让其他人不要进来。”忍足简明扼要的说完，率先走进书房，来到大久保隆泰的尸体边，准备进行初步验尸。

迹部沉默着打量在场众人。德川彩的面色惨白，没有女儿绫子的搀扶几乎就要摔倒。而绫子本人也比她母亲的样子好不到哪儿去。德川佑还算是镇定，不过紧紧的把未婚妻服部千春搂在怀里，不让她看到大久保的尸体。这个时候最为冷静的人反而是那个看上去毫不起眼的德川昌志，他虽然绷紧了唇，却还是冷静的掏出手机拨通了警方的电话。

“迹部，看来又是氰化物中毒。” 已经走到尸体边的忍足轻轻检视着，“死者口中有苦杏仁味道，和之前德川的死亡方式完全一样。”

“请大家在这里不要动，不要进入现场，也不要随意离开。”迹部托着下巴，以一种审视的目光看着在场的众人。“现在发生了死亡事件，所以请大家配合一下。”

“迹部……这……”德川绫子的语调提升了八度。“这是怎么回事？”

“不好意思绫子小姐，在警方到来之前，我们作为侦探，有必要帮助维持一下现场秩序。”迹部不带感情色彩的回答了绫子的问题。

德川佑立刻大惊小怪起来：“什么，侦探？迹部，你什么时候变成侦探了？那你这朋友……”他抬起手指指忍足，“也是吗？”

“啊，”忍足回过头，微微的笑了一下“如果以后各位有什么需要的时候，欢迎到Berkeley街221号OLA侦探事务所找我或者迹部帮忙。喔对了，若是女士的话，我们可以打八折。”

“景吾，这到底是……”明显被这件事打击到，一下子变得虚弱无比的德川彩强打精神开口问。“侦探……这……”

“……抱歉伯母，我们今天到这里来，是受这位柳生先生的委托，前来调查德川伯父的死亡真相的。”犹豫了一下，迹部还是决定说出自己到这里来的真相。

“哈，果然啊，迹部我就知道你是无事不登三宝殿嘛！”德川佑立刻事后诸葛亮的说。

德川昌志则是相当沉稳的开口。“你说爸爸死亡的真相？不就是那个仁王雅治下的毒手吗？我和绫子都看见他从爸爸的房间里出来。”

“但是如果那时候德川伯父还没死呢？”迹部反驳道。“如果是在那之后真凶进去毒杀了伯父的话……”

“不可能。”德川彩语气稍显激动。“如果之后有人进去，难道一正会眼睁睁的看着对方毒杀自己吗？除非那个人让他分了神，趁他不备的时候下毒……就像那个神通广大的欺诈师仁王，只有那种人才能做到！”

“而且我们也没有杀死爸爸的理由！”德川绫子皱着眉说。“我们干嘛要杀死自己的家人……就算有什么小矛盾，也不至于杀人嘛！又没什么深仇大恨。也只有那个仁王……”

“我虽然是受雇于解除对仁王的怀疑，不过如果仁王雅治真是凶手，我也不会为他刻意开脱的。”迹部的视线扫过站在一边的仁王。“但是，经过我的调查，仁王确实不可能是凶手。”

“为什么？”德川佑语气僵硬的开口。“为什么不可能是那个人，如果是那个人的话……”

“……那么一切不就完美了吗？”迹部接着德川佑的话说了下去，“如果凶手是和这个家无关的仁王雅治，那么对于这个家庭的所有成员而言，都是一个非常好的消息吧？就是因为这样，你们才集体掩护了真正的凶手？”

“大久保叔叔他……”服部千春细声细气的开口，似乎很想替死去的大久保辩解几句，但是忍足的突然开口却打断了她的话。

“大门反锁，整个房间呈现密室的情况，从现场看，确实不像是他杀……” 忍足开始摘掉手套。“死亡原因也很明显，还有遗书。如果现场没有发现其他人谋杀的证据，而笔迹鉴定也可以证实确是出于死者本人之手的话，那么这个自杀的判定应该是成立无疑。”

忍足的话让在场的人彻底说不出任何反驳的话来，只有德川彩像是在自问自答一般的说着，“那隆泰为什么要杀正一呢？”

“或者他们之间本来就有我们不知道的矛盾吧？”仁王以柳生的身份发表看法。

迹部皱起眉独自思考着，没有说话。

尽管警方以最快的速度赶到了现场，不过等到真的赶到了德川宅的时候，忍足还是已经基本进行了现场的检查和初步尸检。

“要是知道忍足在这里，我就不用过来了，乾。”最先进门的是一脸笑意的法医不二，他神情一派悠闲，看起来不像是到案发现场的，倒像是来参加茶话会的。虽然面带笑容，但是语气却不乏显得有些不满。

“不二，说哪里话，要不是你们，我也不好插手随便检查现场。”忍足倒是不温不火，推了推眼镜慢条斯理的说。“乾，你们的速度太慢了……”

“抱歉抱歉，你也知道这里稍微有些远。”乾推推眼镜。“现场情况如何，不二你还是再看看吧！”

“不二，我知道规矩，所以你可以放心检查。”忍足耸肩。

不二轻轻一笑。“刚刚我说说而已，说实话，忍足你帮我减轻负担我还是很高兴的。”

“由于是密室死亡，现场看起来很像是自杀，因为氰化物若是服下就会立刻毒发身亡。但若是考虑到把药物放在胶囊里就另当别论……所以也不排除死者会在别处被人下毒然后在这房间里毒发的可能……”忍足推推眼镜。“我记得死者好像生病，要按时喝药？会不会被凶手抓住了这个空当所以杀他栽赃？”

“这种情况不太可能。”迹部突然插话。“如果是栽赃杀人，那应该是在凶手遭到怀疑的时候，才会有此行动，但是现在仁王已经被当成凶手入狱了，从种种迹象看来，如果凶手是德川家的任一成员，他或者她都是非常安全的，没必要做这种多余而又容易露出马脚的事情。”

“这么说来，凶手真的是大久保隆泰了？”忍足倒吸了一口冷气。“因为觉得让别人顶罪于心不忍所以才……”

“事实上我拿到了一些资料。”乾从口袋里掏出警察手册。“大久保隆泰日前被查出患有肝癌。”

“肝癌？”

“是的，已经是晚期了，基本上没有治愈的可能。”乾微微沉吟。“也许是因为知道自己的病情所以不愿意让他人再做自己的替罪羊了。”

“这种说法倒也不是说不通……”

“这个案件能够解决，不管怎么说也多亏你们了。”乾虽然对警方没能直接破案看起来有些情绪低沉，不过仍然是相当客气的对忍足和迹部表示了感激之情。“如果不是你们出现在这里的话，大久保可能也不会畏罪自杀，那么仁王雅治就要被当成杀人犯了。”

忍足看看站得稍远的仁王的背影。“对了，仁王应该很快就能释放了吧？”

“嗯，是啊。”乾突然笑得有点诡异。“真没想到，仁王竟然有柳生这样信任着他的朋友，拜托你们来调查事件的真相，结果还真的还那家伙以清白。”

“不过，这下子，这家伙又可以继续逍遥法外了。”忍足叹了口气。“虽然他确实没杀人，可怎么说他也确实是有过欺诈行为吧？”

“呃，事实上忍足你说这话或者确实没错。”乾推推眼镜，“可是我们一次证据也没找到过……”

“对了，之前怀疑他不是因为说德川一正手里有他犯罪的证据吗？”忍足突然想到这点。

乾遗憾的摇摇头，“可惜我们并没有在德川家找到这样的证据啊。”

“那关于德川一正的手里有证据这样的话是从谁那儿知道的？”迹部问。

“德川彩说的，她说她不想留仁王住下，但是德川一正却说他有些事情要和仁王单独谈，因为他已经有办法让欺诈师以后都不敢再骗人了。”

“哦？”迹部挑起嘴角，看向正在应付警察询问的德川彩陷入沉思。“德川一正到底想谈些什么呢……”

“这就没有人知道了，讯问仁王时仁王说他是莫名奇妙就受到了德川的勒索，他是不会承认他确实犯过诈骗罪的。”乾补充了一句。“事实上，近期仁王雅治的行动也确实已经收敛不少了。”

“如果这家伙可以就此改恶从善就好了。”迹部听罢，淡淡接了这么一句。“好了，现在既然这样，我们也该回去了，忍足。”

“那乾，我们就先告辞了。如果大久保隆泰的死有什么疑点，你随时联系我吧！”

“好的。”

 

一回到事务所，忍足就立刻伸了个大懒腰。“唉，虽然似乎是找出了真凶，可是对方算是畏罪自杀，我们根本没有真正意义上的抓到凶手嘛！”

“是啊。”迹部却显得有些心不在焉，随意的靠在沙发上坐下。

“上次也是……这次也是……对了，迹部你怎么知道那个书房会出事？”

“直觉。”

“哈？你说真的？唉唉，说起来我们也没有特别抓到那个大久保什么把柄，他为什么会突然自杀呢？”忍足在房间里转了几圈，稍显懊恼的坐了下来。“他莫非听到我们是去查案的了吗？”

迹部把手抬起来放到脸前。“是啊，就是因为他这么干脆的自杀，反而证明这个案子存在着一些疑点。”

迹部的话一出口，房间里一时陷入诡异的安静之中。忍足困扰的皱起了眉，“或者，是凶手杀死大久保来顶罪？”

“你自己检查现场的时候，觉得那现场有疑似谋杀的痕迹吗？”迹部轻哼了一声，“如果本大爷的猜测是正确的，那么那个大久保就确实是自杀而不是被杀，他所供述的自己谋杀了德川一正的事情，也就不能说一定不是事实。”

“喂，搞什么呀……”忍足被迹部的神秘莫测搞得头昏脑胀。

迹部诡异的一笑，站起身拍拍忍足的肩膀，“我还想要等一下看看警方能不能发现什么有趣的东西，所以详细的情况我明天慢慢讲给你听，你今天先陪我去吃饭吧，算我请客！”

“……好吧。”虽然不知道迹部葫芦里卖的什么药，然而忍足却还是接受了迹部的邀请。毕竟这邀请难得一遇不说，而且……迹部大爷还用的是我而不是本大爷的自称，这或者说明，他的心情不错？

唉，或者还是不要猜了比较好。忍足无奈的摇了摇头，起初他觉得对于迹部的那种大少爷个性很好琢磨，但是相处的时间愈久，忍足觉得自己反而愈觉得搞不清楚迹部到底在想些什么了。

第二天一早，按照惯例，是OLA侦探事务所营业的时间。但是这一天忍足却没像往常一样把那个休息中的牌子换掉，而是急不可待的早早泡好了迹部喜欢的茶，等着迹部出现说明事情真相。

“早。”迹部看到忍足的脸，就知道他仍然惦记着自己昨天没说完的话。

“迹部还是快说说看，你认为这件事究竟是怎么回事吧！”

“哼哼，本大爷就来给你华丽的说明吧！”嗅到空气中散发着的熟悉的茶香，迹部很满足的点点头，走到习惯的位置坐下，双手合十放在膝上，以习惯的姿势开始了他对案情的推测。“首先，这个案件一开始就要考虑，为什么德川一正会被杀，又是谁可能杀死他？”

忍足稍微思索了一下答道：“德川一正的死会给家人带来的好处，应该就是钱吧！他的所有财产，加上人寿保险金，这两个数额加起来，恐怕是相当可观的一笔巨款。但是对于昨天自杀的大久保隆泰而言，似乎并没有什么实际利益。”

“不错，看起来，大久保隆泰没有任何理由对德川一正出手，作为德川家的老朋友和常客，德川家人对他都很熟，虽然我之前和这个人没有见过，但我之前常听到德川家的成员提到这个名字。而且，从昨天我们看到的情况，德川全家对于大久保隆泰的死，看起来比德川一正的死还要显得悲痛。”

“这点确实很反常。”忍足回想昨天看到大久保尸体时众人的反应。“如果发现这个人有可能是凶手，被害人的家属不管怎样也应该是有点怨气的吧，可是德川家人却完全没有。”

“通常我们可能会考虑，这样简单轻易就自杀，会不会是被凶手杀人灭口了呢？但是现场却没有丝毫可疑之处，这恰恰给我们提供了另一个可能，就是如果大久保隆泰真的是自杀呢？”迹部提出了大胆的设想。

“可是他没理由是凶手啊！”

“从目前我们已知的证据看，他确实没这个可能。”迹部轻轻伸出食指点着自己的太阳穴。“可是，自从他见到咱们之后，就不停的在谈话中，暗示自己于德川一正之间存在某些矛盾或问题，似乎在为他的死预先埋下伏笔。”

忍足恍然，“难怪我觉得他的话都很奇怪。通常即使真有其事，在那种情境下，朋友已经被杀，凶手还未最终定罪的时候，任何人应该都不会主动提到这种敏感话题免得惹麻烦或者揭人疮疤，这才是常理。”

“警方到大久保家的搜查，应该可以查到一些……”迹部的话被忍足的手机铃声打断了。

忍足抱歉的看了一下迹部，接听了电话，是乾打来的。“喂，有什么情况吗？”

“虽然我们最初觉得大久保他没有可能是杀人凶手，”电话那边，乾顿了一下“不过，今天在大久保隆泰家里发现的他的一本日记里确实提到了，如果能把一正杀掉或者是最好的结果之类的句子，类似这样的日记有很多篇。”

忍足立刻惊异的盯着迹部睁大了眼。“那么，为什么？”

“为了女人。”乾的语气显得格外无奈。“或者是为了根本不属于大久保隆泰的家人。他对于德川一正的不满，并不是因为德川一正和他之间有什么直接的矛盾，而是因为，德川一正他无论是对自己的妻子还是孩子，都非常的……‘过分’。”乾引用了大久保隆泰日记中的字眼。“‘阻挡阿佑追求梦想，禁止绫子寻求爱情，也没有给过阿彩幸福，一正实在是变得越来越不可饶恕。’他就是这么写的。”

“好，谢谢你，乾。嗯，再见。”

看着忍足挂断了电话时的神情，迹部抬起眼看了看他。“看起来，杀人的理由也有了？”

“嗯。”忍足把之前乾所说的发现转告给迹部。“迹部在等这个吗？”

“如果本大爷的猜想是正确的，那出现这个杀人理由的证据也是很正常的。”迹部信心十足的说。“之前在德川家的时候，我就觉得大久保隆泰的自杀很奇怪，仿佛一切都在计划之中，简直像是专门为了演给别人看的一样。所以本大爷就大胆的假设了一次，如果这个自杀，真的是预先安排好的呢？”

“预先安排好？”

“比如说，某人和大久保隆泰之前就约定好，到最后关头的时候以自杀来了结此案。一旦某个人出现，他就要找好时机，说出那些台词，然后自杀。”迹部这次不再吊忍足的胃口，直截了当的说出自己的猜测。“就比如说……在柳生比吕士出现在大久保隆泰面前的时候……”

“什么？”

“如果杀死德川一正的凶手的确是大久保隆泰，像他那种性格的人，会这么简单轻易就想到杀死自己老朋友的办法吗？氰化物的毒药又从哪儿来？但是如果有人肯为大久保出谋划策，那么一切就不一样了。假如这次事件里的杀人行动是有人帮大久保设计的，最后的这个自杀计划也是早有人和大久保约定好的话……”迹部的语气显得有些冰冷。“那么除了那个出现在大久保面前的‘柳生’，能做出这些计划的人还会有谁呢？”

“也就是说，仁王雅治并不是完全冤枉的，这件事是他策划的……”忍足像是喃喃自语一般的低声重复着这一推测，他觉得，这很可能就是事实。

迹部端起茶杯啜了一小口茶，轻轻的点点头。“虽然他确实是完全没有杀任何人……但是这次的事件，很有可能是他一手谋划的。”

“既然这样，为什么之前你不向乾揭发他？”忍足激动的从沙发上弹了起来。“他应该受到法律的制裁！”

迹部冷哼了一声，“忍足侑士，我真没想到你能够白痴到这地步。这件事说起来毫无证据，纯是我个人的推测，怎么揭发？难道我直接去问仁王，给德川一家人出谋划策的是不是就是你本人？就算我问了，仁王雅治会承认吗？”

“这……”忍足恨恨的咬咬嘴唇。“难道对仁王真的一点办法也没有吗？这样的话，那大久保隆泰的自杀，岂不是有点冤枉？”

迹部没有正面回答忍足的问题，低声嘟囔着，视线飘向窗外。“哼，说曹操曹操就到……”

“嗯？”忍足顺着迹部的视线看过去，发现仁王雅治和柳生比吕士正一起朝事务所走来。

忍足还是第一次真正看到仁王雅治的脸，感觉上和柳生比吕士根本就是迥然不同的两种人。

仁王的笑容格外灿烂，但在忍足和迹部的眼里，这种怡然自得的笑容格外扎眼，但仁王仍然毫不识趣的上前和他们打招呼：“噗哩，大家好～”

“初次见面请多关照。”柳生则绅士派头十足，和仁王假扮的样子几乎一模一样。“多谢两位帮忙，今天我们是来支付佣金的。这次能够解决案件多亏二位了。”

迹部手插口袋，淡然的站起身迎上去。“恭喜仁王君出狱，警方释放你的速度真快，效率不错嘛！”

“呵呵，迹部。”仁王笑着拍了拍迹部的肩膀。“多谢你和忍足这两天帮忙啦！”

迹部躲开了仁王的手。“别忙着谢我们，本大爷还有话要说。”

仁王微微眯起了眼睛，露出狡黠的神情。“喔？”

“事情到了这个地步，仁王不妨和我们两个说实话如何？”迹部扬起嘴角。“反正我们也不是警察，告诉我们也不会对你有什么威胁。”

“噗哩，迹部啊，我对你的话是越发的弄不懂了……”仁王熟门熟路的坐下，看到两位侦探不为所动，干脆不客气的拿起茶壶给自己和柳生各倒了一杯茶。“什么实话？”

“我也很想知道。”柳生比吕士本人就像第一天出现在OLA时的那样，脱掉衣服放在椅背上然后坐下。

忍足站在一边强耐着性子，看了看迹部，又看看仁王和柳生，和迹部坐在一起。迹部斜倚着沙发，不带一丝感情色彩的开口。“那个德川一正的死，是你帮忙办到的吧？比如提供氰化钾……”

“我们不是之前论证过了么，我不可能杀掉德川一正，而且大久保隆泰也已经畏罪自杀了。”仁王很坦然的回答。

“德川一正确实不是你所杀，但确实也是因你而死。”迹部的眼神像箭一样射进仁王眼底。“他的死亡……其实是他拜托你一手谋划的吧？”

“呵呵，迹部君你真是喜欢说笑话。”开口的却是坐在一边的柳生。“怎么会有策划自己死亡的人？”

“迹部你不是在开玩笑吧？”连忍足也不禁生疑。

“当然不是。”迹部冷哼了一声。“我说过，如果是仁王杀人，绝不会留下线索被警方抓到。仁王自己也是这么认为的吧？如果是你，策划的自杀案件绝不会有人察觉到。所以你才放心大胆的做这件事。仁王雅治……不仅仅是欺诈师，而且是专门指导绝望者如何放弃生命的欺诈师——对，你是生命的欺诈师。”

“呐，迹部。”仁王这次没有笑。“你怎么会想到这样的事情？”

迹部不理仁王的问题，继续说道：“因为这样，你那天晚上才会破例住在德川府邸而不顾德川家其他人对你的猜疑。虽然你在之前假冒柳生时故意说自己是不知道哪里不对，但事实上，你之所以安排柳生顶罪，自己假扮柳生到这里来寻求帮助，一方面是为了藏匿身份方便继续安排大久保的死，另一方面，也是你想要隐藏你留宿在德川家的真正目的。你——是去给德川一正送毒药的。”

“如果照你这么说，我怎么会被当成凶手？我应该早早置身事外才对呀！”仁王一摊手。“你自己不是也说，我不会是那种留下线索的人。”

“因为德川一正临死的时候设了个陷阱给一向聪明的欺诈师，等他在往里钻呢。”迹部嘲弄的看着仁王笑了。“你恐怕做梦也没想到，你的客户居然存了想要嫁祸给你的心思。他在现场留下你用过的杯子，杯子上保留了你所留下的指纹和唾液……”

“迹部君，你的想法实在很有趣……”柳生推推眼镜。“如果不做侦探，倒是可以考虑下改行当个侦探小说家。

“但这样就可以解释之前德川一正说欺诈师以后不会再骗人的理由……”但是和柳生仁王几乎是取笑态度不同，忍足则是相当的相信迹部的说法。“因为他早就打算好了。”

“但是如果德川一正是自杀，那么他的那一大笔人寿保险金就领不到了，所以我猜想，他和仁王你谈的条件一定是必须要让人相信这是他杀而不是自杀。就在这个时候，大久保隆泰也送上了门，他对于德川一正的杀意和怨恨则成了你们计划中的另一环。”

“喔？”仁王似乎很感兴趣似的等着迹部发表见解。

“你对他说可以帮他解决想要除掉德川的事情，但同时也做出了约定——等见到柳生比吕士出现的时候，他再自杀。”

“这真是有趣的设想。”仁王似乎有些嗤之以鼻。“你是在什么基础上做出这种大胆的假设的？”

“就立足在你居然会对这个家里的矛盾关系一清二楚的基础上……”迹部慢悠悠的回答。“你也算是经常在上流社会打滚的人，应该知道，对于德川那样的家庭来说，家丑不可外扬，家里有什么矛盾，是绝不会被他人知道的。我家和德川家也算是世交，对许多事情尚且不很清楚，对于声名狼藉的欺诈师仁王而言，爱惜羽毛的德川家人怎会自爆其短？”

仁王抓了抓银色的发丝。“抱歉呐比吕士，难得咱们把计划商量的这麽好……是我演过头了。”

“不，雅治，这并不是你的责任。”柳生推了推眼镜——当初选择把这个男人卷进来，大概就已经失算了。

“果然是……”忍足愤愤的看着仁王和柳生。“想不到这件事连柳生也有份。”

“呐，忍足，”柳生的态度依然平静。“我实在对于你们追根究底的精神感到佩服，虽然——这样做显得有点愚蠢。”

“啊呀，我可不认为揭穿事件真相是愚蠢的行为。”忍足耸耸肩。

“喔？如果是这样，为什么上次西街教堂里的神父，却没有被你揭穿真相呢？莫非……”柳生的话说到这里微妙的停了下来。

“噗哩。是因为那个人是忍足的堂弟，还是因为你们怕了四天宝寺那群家伙们？”仁王把玩着自己的辫梢。“又或者是，四天宝寺他们给了你们足够的钱让你们闭嘴？”

“……”忍足的脸立刻沉了下来。对于那个事件的处理结果，他其实并不满意。“这件事，你们是怎么知道的？”

“噗哩，”仁王理所当然似的瞪大了眼睛答道：“我们的手下被四天宝寺的人杀了，我们怎么说也应该过问一下吧。”

“原来你们也是立海的人。”忍足恍然大悟，原来这才是欺诈师真正的后台吗？

“哼，所谓黑道王者立海的气量真是小的可怜……”迹部接过话去。“就因为这样，所以才故意安排这件事来找上我们吗？啊嗯？”

“BINGO！”仁王朝迹部竖起大拇指。“果然迹部是个聪明人。”

“说说吧，究竟怎么回事？”迹部没好气的看着仁王。

“大体上说来，你猜的基本正确。我原本是教那个德川故意安排大久保到他书房，然后再安排好目击者看到大久保离开他的房间然后他再布置现场自杀的。可没想到他竟然把这些都运用到了我身上……一时间还真是让我遇到了一些麻烦呢。幸好大久保还算是老实的遵守了约定，大概也是不想在病痛中死去吧……而且说不定，那家伙真的以为我是清白却为他顶罪的，心里正不安呢！”

“嗯，因为他一直以来都是和柳生接洽的吧……只认识柳生，并不知道柳生和你其实是同案犯。”迹部不以为奇的说。“所以你才特别让我们离开起居室以后又回去偷听他们说话，因为你要知道大久保是不是按照你的主意去做了。”

“就是这样没错，不过德川家的人让我很意外，他们似乎每个人都不了解对方的情况，也完全不愿意好好的交谈一下，我们非常容易就让他们都和德川一正发生了冲突，成了很好的嫌疑人。”柳生饶有深意的笑了。“完全不会和家人沟通的一家人，还真是少见，不过在贵族和富豪中，这种事情倒是有很多。”

仁王很悠哉的点点头。“唉唉，说起来，德川一正和大久保隆泰这两个人虽然说是老朋友，可是彼此之间根本也是连最基本的信任也欠奉。哼，这样的人，实在是不配朋友使用这个词……相比之下，反倒是身为坏人的我们……”

他转过头，看看坐在自己身边的柳生，然后道：“迹部，其实有一个地方你猜错了。我当时并没有想过要让比吕士代我入狱，只是比吕士觉得，我更能好好的处理这种意外状况。”

“能迫我们说出真相，迹部景吾确实没有让我失望。好了，我们也该告辞了。”柳生从怀里掏出支票放在桌上。“虽然是对手的关系，但是在基本礼节上，我们立海可不比四天宝寺差，所以，这个请收下。”

“噢对了，最后我还有个问题，这个问题不问个清楚我是不会甘心的。迹部，虽然我知道你的脑筋很好用，眼力也很好用，不过我不太相信你可以自己就想到这一切的事情，你肯定还掌握了一些什么事情吧？”仁王站起身，把刚刚的悠闲的态度扔到了一边，盯着迹部露出冷漠的诡笑——这才是欺诈师的真面目。

“DEATH ONLINE。”迹部走到仁王身边，靠近仁王身侧，口中轻轻吐出这么两个单词。“那个相当有名的‘死亡在线’自杀网站，就是仁王你一手策划的吧？我恰巧发现，大久保和德川，都是这个网站的客户。”

仁王眯着眼看着迹部，亦压低声音。“喔，想不到迹部已经发现了DEATH ONLINE的事情，真不愧是……迹部景吾。不过，迹部……”他突然放大了音量。“你们已经是第二次和立海作对了，呼呼，要记住有句话说，事不过三。”

“无所谓。”迹部潇洒的甩甩头发。“你觉得本大爷会在乎这种事情吗？对于你的恫吓，我劝你还是省省，留给别人吧……”

“噗哩～是不是省省，咱们走着瞧吧！”仁王笑着朝门外走去，走到门口的时候还不忘回头讽刺的笑了笑。“恕我直言，在我眼里，就按照现在你们之间这种关系疏离、缺乏羁绊的合作，只要我们稍微多用一点力气，哼哼……”

柳生则是仍彬彬有礼的微微一笑。“迹部君，虽然说我很佩服你的聪明才智。不过……这次你还是打错了算盘，想要抓住我们立海的人，不是那么容易的，这次真是可惜了。希望你下一次，能有更让我们觉得挑战的作为。那些不入流也不华丽的小东西，还是收起来比较好。”

听到柳生这句话，迹部一直怡然自得似的脸立刻显出几分不自在来。直等到仁王和柳生走远，迹部这才怒气冲冲的站起身，从茶几下面掏出一个貌似银制烟盒状的物品，仔细盯着它看了一下，又狠狠的摔在了地上。

“他们就这么走了？”忍足尽量不去注意茶几上那张扎眼的支票，低着头盯着地板。“就这么放这两个家伙走了？”

“不然呢？”迹部没好气的白了忍足一眼。“可恶，本想把仁王的自白录下来，想不到他们居然随身携带了小型干扰仪……”

“迹部啊……”忍足显得格外疲惫和无精打采。“我真的不甘心。我们做为侦探，调查出事件的真相，可却没有把犯人绳之以法，这样的话，我们的侦探事务所存在的真的有意义吗？啊呀，其实我也没资格说这种话，仁王他们说的一点不假，我确实也没有把谦也抓起来……”

“忍足，我一直没有问过你，你放着法医的公职不做，干嘛要当侦探？”看到忍足魂不守舍的样子，迹部的火气也灭了大半。他叹了口气，抚着额头在忍足身边坐下。“难道你是抱着惩恶扬善、要伸张正义之类的天真念头才做的侦探不成？”

忍足抬起头飞快的瞟了迹部一眼。“这样的想法不对吗？”

“不，我并不认为不对。”迹部的神情变得很平和，并且没有用本大爷的自称。“只是太不现实，不合时宜。其实忍足侑士，你和我一样明白，不管是立海还是四天宝寺，这两个组织势力庞大的程度都不是一两个小案件可以动摇的了的。这个世界上啊，有很多事情，不是只有正义就能够解决得了的。”

“但是我还是不甘心……”忍足喃喃。“这样的话，我们的工作还有什么意义？明知道谁是真正的犯人，可是什么都做不了。”

“也不见得，起码我们得知了真相。等这些真相积攒的足够多时，一定会派上用场的。”迹部挑起嘴角，露出自信的笑容，“你就跟着本大爷一起前进吧，总能扳倒这些家伙们的！到时候，就给我沉醉在本大爷华丽的推理之下吧！”

“啊呀……我又要旧话重提了，选择迹部作为合作的搭档真是正确啊……”或者是被迹部的信心所感染，忍足也恢复了笑容。

“哼，那是当然的，算你有眼力！”迹部很得意的挑起下巴。

借着迹部坐在自己身边的地利之便，忍足顺势伸出手揽住身边迹部的肩膀，把头靠在迹部的肩上。“噢噢，果然有好闻的玫瑰香气，啊呀，迹部真是位聪明又华丽的公主大人！”

“你这白痴，叫本大爷什么！？”

“对不起，迹部大人！我错了……”

“哼，看在你道歉还有诚意的份上，今天晚上的晚饭就由你请吧！晚饭钱从你那份提成里出……”

“不是吧！？迹部，我觉得怎么好像每一次都是我……”

“……你还有意见，啊嗯？”

“不……没有……”

哼，本大爷和这个家伙之间的羁绊信任之类的，搞不好比那自作聪明的仁王和柳生所估计的来得更深呢……

虽然桌上放的那张支票仍旧显得很扎眼，但是此刻，迹部的心情却格外的舒服起来。


	5. 小说原稿遇窃事件

“我啊，昨天还真是输的不清不楚。”今天一大早，忍足就看着窗外细密的雨丝发起了牢骚。

大概是因为天气不好加上又输给了迹部，忍足总觉得有种说不上来的躁郁感。

昨天忍足和迹部出席了德川一正迟来的葬礼——因为涉案的缘故，尸体刚刚才被警方还给德川家。当然，最后的定案是大久保隆泰因个人恩怨毒杀旧友，这消息也登上了各街边小报的头版头条，一时间谣言四起。

葬礼结束之后，迹部单刀直入的问了一些关于案情中尚显得不太明朗的事情，德川家人也就像是想要一吐为快似的全都说了出来。虽然好奇心得到了十成十的满足，可是忍足却一点也高兴不起来。

之前他和迹部曾经为此事打赌，他可是压了这一家人还是什么都不会说的宝，说定了如果他赢，迹部就答应他一件事情的。

结果他竟然输了，德川家的人到底是搞什么飞机嘛……忍足格外怨念的回到事务所，这和迹部的神清气爽形成了鲜明的对比？

然而和之前的神清气爽不同，今天早上迹部的起床气却相当的大。“我说你啊，难道对输给本大爷有意见？”

“啊，我还是不明白，为什么现在德川家人痛痛快快的就把对警方隐瞒了的事情都对我们全盘托出了，”忍足揉揉眼，亦是一副睡眠不足的样子。

“反正德川一正和大久保隆泰都死了，那他们也就不用再顾忌一些什么了，大概就是因为这样才肯毫不犹豫的把话全都挑明吧！”迹部露出了笑意。“所以说，还是本大爷的眼光比较准。”

“不过我真是想不到，德川绫子夫妇原来早就知道凶手不是仁王了，当初竟然还联袂作证控告他曾经在案发时出入现场，这可是做了伪证啊……”

“哼哼，”迹部冷哼了一声，“仁王那家伙，自以为自己做事情很圆满，结果竟然算漏了会有人诬陷他的可能。如果不是大久保留书自杀，他根本不可能脱罪。说起来，这家人不是也挺有默契的嘛，都想栽赃给仁王。那家伙，人缘还真是差啊！”

“德川一正这个家伙也真是让人搞不懂，资产开始走下坡路就摆明和家人说嘛，为了把巨额人寿保险留给家人就选择这种特殊的自杀方式，还搞得众叛亲离……唉，很多事情，如果不说出来的话，别人怎么会知道呢？心意啊感情什么的都放在肚子里，最后也没能让自己所爱的人们知道……就这么死了，实在太过冤枉了……”忍足还有些不甘的碎碎念着。

“对于想自杀又骄傲的德川一正来说，家人们这种态度才是他想要的吧？所以他才会求助仁王。像怜悯、同情、思念，这种一般人都拥有的感情啊，他那种老派的贵族根本搞不懂，仿佛体现出人情味就是对他们的侮辱一样。”迹部很有心得的说，随即嘲笑的朝忍足挑眉：“忍足侑士，真想不到你是个这么多愁善感的家伙！”

“我可是把爱情故事当作是日常嗜好的！”提到自己的嗜好，忍足立刻一副干劲十足的样子。“迹部想看这类小说或是电影的时候随时找我！”

“本大爷对那种庸俗的东西才没兴趣！”迹部毫不客气的拒绝了忍足的好意。“呐，现在一切都清楚了，好奇心也满足了，这个案子这次算是正式完结了吧？

“唉，要是知道他们肯这么配合，我们之前绞尽脑汁去设计问话技巧不是都白忙了吗？”忍足郁闷的嘟囔着。

“也不是啊，怎么可能总是等着对方揭晓答案！再说，每次都这样的话，侦探的工作不是太无趣了……”迹部懒懒的蜷进靠背椅里，“好啦，反正不管怎么说是本大爷赢了吧？”

“结果还是输给迹部了……好吧……”忍足沮丧的叹了口气，然后拿出一副“视死如归”的派头，“迹部，你说吧，你要我答应你什么事？”

“唔，我先记着这次的赌注好了。”迹部想了想，“等到哪天本大爷想到的时候，再告诉你吧……”

“哈？”忍足觉得有些不可思议的抓了抓头， “……迹部，你……好吧，那以后不管是什么事情，只要迹部说出口的，我一定会答应你的！”

“这话可是你说的，可别忘了！”迹部从放在膝上的歌德诗集中抬起眼看看忍足。“说起来，和我打这样的赌，是你有事情想让本大爷答应你吧？说吧，你到底想让本大爷答应你什么事情啊？”

“其实也不是我的事情啦……”忍足抓抓头，“前些日子总是让乾帮忙收集案情资料，那家伙就让我帮他个忙，算是还他的人情。”

“喔？”迹部有了兴致，“说来听听，那个莫名其妙的乾贞治提了什么要求？”

“也不是什么大事。他说他有个朋友，是个小说家，最近正想找个地方住下来专心写东西，但是一时之间找不到合适的，又急着搬家，所以……”忍足摊手道：“就想住到我们这里来。当然，会按迹部的定价按时付房租的。”

“原来是这样啊，”迹部微微皱起了眉。“唉，这种事情，你之前直接和本大爷说不就好了吗？”现在的经济状况虽然没有之前那么困难，不过多一份收入本大爷怎么会有意见嘛！

“咦？！”忍足立刻来了精神。“这么说迹部答应让其他人住进来？啊啊，我以为你不会轻易答应增加室友的嘛……我这就去给乾回电话……”

“太迟了……”迹部不无遗憾的耸肩。“我昨天晚上刚刚答应不二，让他朋友搬进来住。你也知道，楼上的卧室也就那么一个了……”

听到迹部这话，忍足的表情立刻再次的“晴转阴”，“唉。乾说这件事不行的话他就换一件，可是那家伙……不知道会出什么样的难题……啊呀，真是让人头痛死了！”

“你这家伙，好啦好啦，如果乾真的提出很麻烦的事情，就由本大爷帮你解决好了！这总行了吧？”迹部头痛的抚额道。

“真的？！”忍足不由得喜出望外。

“当然，难道你信不过本大爷，啊嗯？”迹部瞪着忍足，像是在说：你敢说是本大爷就立刻把你扫地出门的样子。忍足尴尬的笑了笑，唉唉，这种情况我怎么敢不信嘛！

正当两人僵持着的时候，门铃突然响了，忍足看了看迹部，“莫非又有委托了么？”

“啊，我想大概是不二那个朋友来了……”迹部看了看表。“那家伙还蛮准时的嘛！现在刚好八点三十分……”

“我去开门。”

“打扰了。”站在门外的男人穿着长风衣，一手拖着行李箱，一手拿着一把黑色的雨伞。看到前来开门的忍足，他抬起手推了推鼻梁上微微下滑的眼镜，镜片溅上的水滴让他的眼神有些蒙昧不清。“这里是Berkeley街221号吧？”

“是这里没错，请问你是？”忍足诧异的看着来者。

“初次见面，请多关照。”来者微微倾身。“我是不二周助介绍到这里的房客，我叫手塚国光。最近这段时间可能要打扰了。请问，你是房东迹部先生吗？”

看起来倒是个相当有趣的人……看着这新室友稍显冷漠的脸，忍足反而友好的笑了笑。“不，我也是这里的房客，房东在里面，请进吧！”

“谢谢。雨伞就放在这里可以吗？”得到首肯之后，手塚先在门前的踏脚垫上蹭了一下脚，把雨伞撑开放在玄关晾干，然后才换上拖鞋走进房间。

“本大爷才是迹部，迹部景吾。”迹部站起身，朝手塚迎了过去。“你就是不二介绍来的吧？”

“你好。我是手塚国光，初次见面，请多关照。”手塚的礼节十分完美。“我想不二已经和你介绍过我的大致情况了。我的职业是作家，最近需要找个安静的地方写一些东西，就请朋友们帮忙找一下可租到的房间。”

“本大爷的条件你也都清楚了吧？”迹部双手抱在胸前，很有气势的打量着手塚。

“是的，我的职业不需要出门工作，所以每天我可以负责三餐，也可以负责分担一些清扫工作。”手塚推推眼镜，递过一个信封。“还有房租，我也会按时交纳的，这是预付的定金和礼金。”

“很好，”迹部接过信封，点也不点就随手放在茶几上，“忍足，你带手塚去看看房间吧，最里面的那间。”

“好的。”忍足对迹部的支使已经习以为常，索性连抱怨的力气都省了。“手塚，请到这边。”

通常人和人之间的接触，第一印象格外重要，忍足第一眼看到手塚的时候，就知道这是个认真严谨一丝不苟的男人。

不然的话，以作家的这种职业，昼夜颠倒形容枯槁才是正常的。但手塚虽然皮肤白皙，双颊却明显的透着健康的红晕，一看就知道是保有良好作息习惯和坚持体育锻炼才能具备的气色。而且，他很注重礼仪，谈吐有礼，看上去是个性格沉稳内敛的人，应该不会是个难以应付的室友。

啊呀，莫非是和迹部同住，受他影响的缘故？忍足挑起嘴角，自己也情不自禁的开始培养自己的“眼力”了呐！忍足正在胡思乱想，却没想到手塚先挑起了话题。

“我听不二说，你们的职业是侦探？”

“啊呀，没错，”忍足笑着点点头，“我和迹部合伙开了这个OLA侦探事务所，唔，如果手塚或是你认识的人有什么事情的话可以找我们帮忙喔……”

“嗯。”手塚微微点点头。

“对了，手塚是不二的朋友啊，你们怎么认识的？”忍足突然想到这个问题。

手塚淡淡的答道：“喔，我们是同学。”

“这样啊，其实本来我也有朋友想介绍人住到我们这边，可是我晚了一步，唉不知道乾那家伙会不会……”一打开话匣子，忍足的健谈立刻展现无遗。

手塚却打断了他的话。“忍足……你认识乾？”

“对啊，还有不二我也认识啊，我以前和他们是同事，所以认识……和乾，也算是朋友吧……手塚也认识乾？”

“啊，我们也是同学。”

忍足突然想到什么：“啊，手塚，你之前是不是也拜托乾帮忙找房子来着？”

手塚点点头，“不过我现在已经决定住在这边，不知道要怎么推掉乾那边才好呢……”

这一次，忍足是真的喜出望外了，“手塚，你不用担心，乾预备介绍给你的房子，就是这里！”

“哈？”迹部看到忍足乐颠颠的从楼上跑下来报告这一喜讯，忍不住嗤之以鼻。“你呀，这种小事，值得高兴成这样吗？”

“当然！”忍足理所当然的回答。“这样的话，我就不必担心乾会再出难题啦！”

“真是笨蛋……”迹部虽然嘴上这样说，表情却也相当愉悦。

笑过之后，忍足总算想起刚刚心里想要问迹部的问题：“对了，迹部，你之前和不二提了什么条件吗？”

“哦……我就是说，希望租客能够帮忙负责一日三餐，就这样。”

忍足立刻沮丧起来。“啊呀……迹部……”

“嗯？”

“你是不是觉得，我的手艺很差，所以完全不能下咽啊？”忍足没精打采的瞟了迹部一眼。“原来迹部是为了这个原因才找新房客的啊……唉唉，会不会某天我就被扫地出门了呢……”

“白痴，胡思乱想什么呢……”迹部翻了个白眼。“我们如果到各处去处理案件，你根本没办法按时在家准备三餐吧？咱们这个月处理了2个案子，也算是小有收入，可是在外面吃饭的开销太大了，这样根本赚不到吧！”

“原来是这样啊……”忍足恍然，“迹部果然很有商业头脑。不愧是迹部家的人呐……”

迹部得意的笑道：“哼，你当本大爷是你这种白痴吗？”

“对了，手塚国光这个作家很有名吗？”忍足努力的回想着脑海里的姓名，“我毫无印象呢。”

“是啊，那是因为，他根本就不出名。”迹部说的一针见血。

忍足汗笑着压低声音道：“啊呀，迹部，你小点声啦，被手塚听到就不好了……”

“这有什么了不起，本大爷只不过是说出事实来而已。”迹部大不以为意。“他之前都在那个作家武居那儿做助手，已经好几年了，都还没出道，实在差劲！不过听说武居给助手的待遇很好，大概因为这样，才会一直都呆在武居那儿没有出道吧！”

忍足忍不住惊叹道。“武居？莫非是那个大名鼎鼎的推理小说家武居健史？原来手塚之前是他的助手啊……看来，这次手塚搬出来住就是想要写完自己的出道作吧？”

“大概是吧。”迹部十指交叉放在膝上，“我倒是很想知道，这个手塚国光会写出什么样的传世佳作。不二那家伙，难得如此推崇什么人呢！”

“啊呀，一定会写出不错的作品吧！”忍足摘下眼镜一边擦一边愉快的笑着。“我可是相当期待喔。”

迹部虽然一副不可置否的样子，但是忍足却看得出，迹部也对手塚的作品颇感兴趣。但是他们两个谁也没想到，手塚的稿子，竟然会成为OLA处理的又一桩案件的楔子……

总的来说，手塚国光和忍足侑士一样，都是让迹部相当满意的房客。原本只有忍足在时，毕竟是这么一幢不小的房子，某些时候就算迹部不愿意，也要适当分担一下家务，但是自从手塚来了以后，迹部大少爷就彻底与家务二字说了“再见”。

因为迹部惊喜的发现，这个手塚国光竟然洁癖！每天做做卫生，整理一下房间对于手塚而言似乎是必不可少的一项工作。自从手塚来了以后，OLA事务所里每天都呈现出地板闪闪发亮，房间有条不紊的状态，如果不是房东与房客的关系，如果不是手塚明确表示自己的志向是成为推理小说家，迹部真恨不得干脆把手塚雇下来当管家算了！

只有一件事让迹部稍微有些介意：这个手塚，干嘛平时总是板着一张脸，像是谁欠他钱一样？！

不过手塚大半时间呆在房间里写东西，这个小问题，基本上迹部也就可以忽略不计了。所以手塚作为迹部的房客，算是合格了。

这天早上，华丽的迹部景吾和平时一样，躺在KING SIZE的大床上睁开眼盯着天花板，开始用大约三十秒梳理今天预备做的事情，可是他今天用了四十九秒，仍然没想到，今天他迹部景吾应该做点什么呢？

其实也根本无事可做吧……迹部翻了个身，低声叹了口气。这两天没有案子上门，还真是稍微有些无聊呢……虽然之前对侦探这种职业不屑一顾，但是真的没有事情做的时候，迹部才突然发现，和忍足一起去处理案件，也不失为一种有趣的消遣。

唉，不管怎么说，就是去当八卦狗仔队似的家庭侦探，也比现在这样无所事事强吧！

“迹部！迹部！”正当迹部躺在床上发愣的时候，房间门外突然传来了忍足的叫门声。“你醒了吗？”

“嗯？什么事？”

“快起来，出事了，”忍足的语气透着紧张以及……兴奋？“昨天，我们这儿好像被人闯空门了。”

“什么？！有小偷偷到本大爷头上了？”迹部猛的坐起身，“本大爷先换衣服，你说说到底怎么回事。”

“唔，我还没来得及详细查点屋子里的东西，不过看上去倒是都没有人动过。只有手塚已经确定他刚写好的稿子不见了……”

“什么？”迹部不可思议的反问。“那个井井有条一丝不苟的手塚，居然会丢东西？”

“迹部也觉得不可思议是吧……听说那个小说是他昨晚刚刚完稿的，准备参加这个周末就截止投稿文化赏的出道作品。”

“这么说来，是很重要的作品啰？”迹部麻利的换好衣服，打开房门。“对了，本大爷一定没有被盗，我房间的锁好好的，而且如果有人进来，凭本大爷怎么会察觉不到。”

“我们去手塚那边看看吧……”忍足推推眼镜。“啊呀，这次似乎案子自己找上门来了呐~”

“哼，好。”迹部轻笑了一声。“竟然有小偷敢偷到本大爷家里，胆子不小嘛，啊嗯？”

忍足汗笑了两声，“我想小偷应该是不会事先调查好屋主是迹部大爷吧，要是调查过，他一定就不敢光顾了……”

“那是自然。”迹部捋捋头发。“我去看看手塚的情况。”

“迹部。忍足。”看到二人，手塚古井无波的把两人让进房间，自己径自站在一边，一语不发。

搞什么……丢了东西竟然还是这个死气沉沉的脸……迹部不耐的翻了个白眼，靠在门边，打量着手塚的房间。

这房间和手塚搬进来之前并无太大变化，只是显得比之前更加整洁，还有就是原本空置的玻璃书柜里放进了几本诸如解剖学、心理学之类的资料，还有几本武居的推理小说作品。

“那个，手塚，”觉得房间里的气氛有点诡异，忍足轻咳了两声，打破僵局。“稿子你确定是被偷了吗？会不会是你忘记放在哪里了？”

“没有。”手塚开口答道：“我把它放在书桌上了，今早起来的时候就已经不见了。”

“这样啊……”忍足犹豫了一下。“不然我们报警？”

“那个……”手塚却开口反问。“忍足和迹部，有没有被偷？值钱的东西之类的……”

“本大爷才没有笨到被人偷的地步。”迹部话一出口，忍足急忙使了个眼色。

“啊呀，我也没有。”

手塚却对迹部的话不以为意，“既然这样，只是我丢了稿子，就不必报警了。唔，我还有工作，就不耽误二位的时间了。”

摆明是送客的台词，原本就耐心缺缺的迹部立刻顺势走出了手塚的房间，忍足看看迹部，又看看手塚，抓抓头道：“啊，那我们就不打扰，先告辞了。”

“嗯，再见。”

直等到眼看着手塚关上房门，忍足这才紧张兮兮的拉着迹部跑到楼下的客厅。“迹部啊，我觉得有点不对头。”

“嗯？”迹部不快的皱起眉。“我看我们是多管闲事了，手塚那家伙，根本就没打算把这件事委托给我们负责吧？哼，这也是正常，大概他也担心以他的收入，还无法支付私人侦探的劳务费呢！”

“不是，不是，”忍足摆摆手。“迹部不觉得奇怪吗？普通人丢了东西都会觉得很着急或者是焦虑之类的，起码也要有点异常吧？但是手塚却完全没有！”

“那家伙一直不就是这样么，啊嗯？”忍足的话，让迹部的语气也有些不确定起来。

忍足神神秘秘的推推眼镜。“迹部，最近我一直都在锻炼自己的眼力……依我看，手塚他，该不会是因为受刺激太大，所以才这样吧……”

“喔？”

“你看，他刚开始着手的出道作一夕之间不知所踪，那种感觉一定是剜心挖肉的痛呀……而且离截稿日只有3天，可怜的手塚，精神一定崩溃了……”忍足语气煽情，摆出一副悲天悯人的样子。

迹部迟疑的托着下巴。“嘛……照你这么说也不是没有可能……喂，忍足侑士，你又在打什么算盘？”

“啊呀，被迹部看出来了……”忍足嘿嘿一笑，“我想啊，反正最近也没有案子可以处理，我们不然就来调查一下，手塚的这个稿件到底跑到哪里去了吧？因为似乎这次的小偷，就是专门冲着手塚来的呐……”

就算手塚没有委托，或许也真的应该调查一下，忍足的建议并不是毫无道理，迹部想。

按照自家房子的安全系数，能有人偷偷潜入本身就是一件让迹部景吾大为光火的事。更何况被偷的人是自家的房客，作为房东，迹部下意识的已经为此事负起了责任来。

但是这次不管是忍足还是迹部，都没有丢什么东西呀，这么看来，那个小偷确实是有目标的行动的。假如真的如忍足所说，小偷是专门冲着手塚来的，那手塚究竟又是隐藏了什么事情，住进他们家的呢？

……于是迹部沉吟片刻，终于微微点点头，“好吧，你这个想法倒也不错，反正本大爷也刚好无聊。”

至于“才不是刚好无聊是本大爷根本就无聊到炸了呀！”——这心里话迹部自然是不会说出口的了。

“啊呀，最近就是很无聊嘛！我都觉得再这样闷下去，我就要发霉了！”忍足伸了个懒腰。“那么咱们就马上行动起来吧！”

话一说完，忍足就跑回房间，抱出一个皮箱来。

“这是什么？”忍足刚一走过来，迹部立刻闻到了一股奇怪的化学制剂味道。

忍足得意的一推眼镜，“这个可是我多年刑侦工作的得意助手，当年……”

忍足话没说完，迹部就倒退了几步，和忍足拉开了一大段距离。“什么？！当年？你说吧，这个东西，到底是做什么用的？”

“什么做什么用啊？”忍足一脸茫然的看着迹部的过激反应。“迹部你……啊，我明白了，难道你以为这个是我之前解剖尸体用的？”

“……不是？”

“当然不是啦！” 忍足尴尬的打开箱子，“那种东西当然早就留在警局了，怎么会随身携带嘛……虽然我又买了一套新的……不，不，我是开玩笑的，迹部你别用那种眼神看我，这不是啦。”

“真是的……”迹部这才靠近箱子旁边，看着忍足熟练的把里面的一个个玻璃瓶取出来，原来箱子里放的是一套设备完善的化学仪器。忍足一边摆弄着皮箱里的东西，一边解释道：“我是想，如果犯人是从玄关走进来的话，那么应该有指纹之类的……”

“你是打算从玄关处采集指纹吗？”迹部嗤之以鼻，“你以为这栋房子就只有那么简单么？早知道你是要采集指纹本大爷就……”

听迹部说到这里，忍足突然想到什么，抬起头诡异的一笑：“啊呀，迹部，莫非刚刚……你害怕了？！”

“害怕……？”刚刚还兴趣盎然的看着忍足摆弄仪器的迹部立刻不自然的转开了脸。“别开玩笑了，本大爷怎么会害怕？”

“迹部，你刚刚说，不用采集指纹？”忍足也停下了手里的动作，看着迹部。“难道迹部有什么好办法吗？”

“唔，本来不想说的……”迹部撇嘴，率先站起身朝自己的房间走去。“虽然我刚做了准备，我也没想过，真的会有人敢打本大爷家的主意……”

忍足跟在迹部身后，“迹部所说的准备是？”

迹部把忍足让进自己房间，然后打开了桌上的电脑。“就是这个。”

“这是……玄关的监控录像！？”忍足的眼镜差点掉到地板上。

迹部皱眉，“干嘛那么大惊小怪的？”

“不，没什么只是我很意外而已……”忍足推了推眼镜。“迹部怎么会想到装这个东西？”

“只是防患于未然。”迹部理所当然的说。“我们就来看看，昨天夜里到底有没有人曾经潜入过吧！

三十分钟后……

忍足不顾形象的打了个哈欠：“迹部，我们看了几个小时的录像了？”

“才刚三十分钟，干嘛？”迹部不耐烦的瞥了一眼昏昏欲睡的忍足。“你给本大爷精神一点！”

“我是问我们看的录像，已经快进播放了多少小时的内容了？”忍足脱力的把头靠在迹部肩上，再次打了个哈欠。

“唔，大概八个小时了。”迹部强捺着被忍足传染到的哈欠欲望，答道。

“看起来已经快要天亮了……”忍足揉揉眼。“说实话看这种快进镜头真是让人犯困，我不行了，我要回房间去睡一下……”

“你也知道快天亮了，给本大爷老老实实坐在这里看完它！”迹部一把揪住想要开溜的忍足。“建议调查这个案子的人是你吧？啊嗯？”

“那个迹部啊，我觉得这样看录像比我去采集指纹还要费时间呀！”忍足朝迹部挤出一个苦笑，“那我干脆还是去调查指纹好了……”

迹部看看忍足，摆手道：“你觉得现在还会有那种笨得把指纹留在大门上的罪犯吗？”

“也对，既然这样，就算去调查手塚的房间，可能也不会有什么实质性的收获，可是我还是想去调查看看呢，毕竟罪犯总会有点疏忽吧？”

“能避开隐藏的监控摄像头潜入这里的家伙，恐怕这种疏忽也不会有。”在两个人东拉西扯的无聊对话中，监控视频终于播放完毕。但令迹部失望的是，镜头始终没有拍到任何陌生人从正门潜入——说不定对方已经猜到监控的存在，所以才特意避开了正门。

这样的对手，实在是令人感到格外不安。

“……要不然还是直接去问问手塚好了！看看他自己知不知道有谁会对他的稿子下手之类的，顺便告诉他我想查看一下现场。”

“哼，我看那家伙什么都不会说的。”一说起手塚这个特质，迹部就觉得自己心里一肚子气。

忍足摸摸下巴。“也是呐，如果他要说的话，之前就说出来了嘛！”

“所以我们应该好好想想，手塚的稿子被偷，对方要想下手，先要知道他住在哪里，了解这点内情的人是……”

“对了，不二和乾！”忍足恍然大悟。“我还是联系他们问问看！”

“嗯，”迹部点头认可忍足的想法。“看来我们有必要和这两个家伙好好的谈谈了！”

于是这天的下午，Berkeley街街口转角处那家咖啡店里的气氛格外紧张和诡异。

咖啡店老板一副全神戒备模样对身边的服务生吩咐道：“唔，我看你还是去探下那四个人的究竟……”

“哎呀老板……”小服务生可怜兮兮的撇撇嘴，“我可不打算再给那桌去送咖啡了，气氛实在有点吓人……”

咖啡店老板苦恼的抓抓本就不多的头发。“唉，看他们气氛这么诡异……只希望这几位客人不要给咱们店里惹出什么麻烦才好！”

这四位让老板和服务生紧张不已的客人不是别人，正是迹部、忍足、不二和乾。这会儿，为了手塚稿件被偷的事情，四个人的态度都显得格外紧张。不二的睁眼模式，乾的眼镜逆光，加上迹部的低气压，早就察觉到老板和服务生紧张态度的忍足忍不住在心里叹了口气：这种样子，人家不怕才怪！

“手塚完全没有告诉我们稿子被偷的事情……”不二收起了平日的笑脸，忧心忡忡的托着下巴。“还有三天就是截稿日，稿子竟然不见了……”

乾推了推眼镜。“手塚从不会把东西乱放，所以被偷的概率是百分之百。”

“这话不用你说本大爷也知道。”迹部黑着脸白了乾一眼。“所以本大爷就是想要问问你们两个，到底谁会知道手塚住在本大爷那边，又有谁会对手塚不利？”

“呐，迹部，我原本以为你那边应该很安全，想不到竟然也会……”不二语气凉凉的。

乾则掏出本子来，“根据我的数据，Berkeley街的治安的确应该还是不错的……可是……”

“咳咳，乾，不二，发生这种事，也不是我们所希望的呀，”看到迹部濒临抓狂，忍足急忙开口道：“现在比较重要的是在三天之内把手塚的稿子追回来，这样才能解决手塚的问题不是吗？”

“忍足说的有道理。”乾居然叹了口气。“如果说会针对手塚的，也只有那个人而已吧……”

“是呐……”不二竟然也一脸愁容。

“哼，到底是什么家伙，也值得让你们两个这副样子？”迹部不屑一顾的哼了一声。“说出来吧，本大爷到底要看看到底是个什么样的家伙，竟敢闯进本大爷家里偷东西？”

“武居健史。”不二和乾异口同声的回答。

“啊，也只有他会对手塚不利吧？”乾面色凝重，“原本想着，手塚也已经搬出来了，这件事也就作罢，想不到他竟然仍然不放过手塚。”

“这……到底是怎么回事？”忍足一头雾水，“武居？手塚给他做助手的那个武居？”

不二点点头，“没错，就是那家伙。呐，其实呢，我们早就想拜托你们帮忙调查这件事了。”

“只是，手塚他一直都……”

“好了，你不说本大爷也想象的出来，”想起手塚那幅拒人于千里之外的模样，迹部就忍不住头痛。“武居和手塚之间，到底有什么问题呢？”

“其实手塚的稿子被盗已经不是第一次了。”乾慢吞吞的丢出一颗重磅炸弹。“一年前，手塚已经有过一次被盗的经历了。”

“那还是手塚在武居那里做助手的时候吧？”迹部的唇边突然浮起一丝嘲弄的笑。“莫非，是武居健史偷盗手塚的稿子然后据为己有？”

“这也不过是怀疑。手塚没有报警，所以，我和乾都不能插手。”不二耸耸肩。“因为不能插手，所以这件事最终也就不了了之了。”

“如果不是我们对手塚有着相当的了解……恐怕连他的稿件被偷这件事都不会知道。”乾无奈的合上手里的本子，“他之前明明告诉过我们要准备出道作，可是我们却没见到他拿出作品来，而且也没有再提起这件事了。”

不二双手支在桌上，一手托着下巴，一手拿着咖啡匙搅动着已经有些变冷的咖啡。“还是我们费了好大力气才问出结果来呐……可是手塚只是说把写有案件构想的那个记事本不小心弄丢了，也不肯报警……”

“所以这次，我们打算把这件事委托给忍足和迹部负责调查，”乾慎重的推眼镜。“这种事不能再发生第三次了。”

“那么……”

“迹部放心吧，你和忍足的薪水，我和乾会付的。”不二何等聪明，一见迹部开口，立刻接过话去。

迹部微微一笑。“哼，反正本大爷也已经和忍足计划好，去调查一下这次的事情了。本大爷可是好奇得很，究竟是什么人敢偷到我的头上。”

“啊呀，所以说，这算是我们接手的工作了，我们就更要加把劲了吧，迹部？”见情况已经了解的差不多，忍足也无意再和对面这两个家伙蘑菇下去，急忙站起身，拖着迹部跑出了咖啡店。

他们身后，不二和乾满意的相视一笑。不二朝躲在一边的老板招手。“呐，老板，我们埋单。”

虽然这件案子因为有了乾和不二的出现，以至于忍足和迹部的调查不再是单纯的“义务劳动”，可迹部坐在开往武居家的车里，神情却还是格外的不自然。

已经渐渐摸出迹部个性的忍足自然不会忽视这点，“迹部，怎么了？”

“我们刚刚说了一点点关于手塚的稿件被盗的事件，他们两个就像是早就排练好一样的说了这么一大长串台词，所以说，这件事其实是他们早有预谋的吧？”

“这件事？迹部是指？”

“通过你或是我让手塚住进咱们的事务所，然后如果稿子又被偷了，他们就可以顺理成章把本大爷卷进这件事情中去。”迹部有些不耐烦的解释着。“所以虽然有钱赚是不错，不过被这两个家伙这么捉弄，真是让人受不了！”

“唔，这样啊……”忍足反倒笑了，“可是他们这个捉弄，是给我们送生意上门嘛，所以迹部也不要太介意啦！“

“如果这次的案子没意思，本大爷绝对饶不了那两个家伙！”说话间，出租车已经停在武居健史的大宅门外。

忍足抬头张望了一下这漂亮的宅邸，忍不住开起了玩笑：“早知道作家这么赚钱，我也真该当作家算了。”

“就凭你吗？”迹部斜睨了忍足一眼。“如果你当作家……该不会是计划着写篇爱情故事流传千古然后自己伪装个情圣吧？”

“啊呀，连这个也被迹部看穿了？”忍足偷笑道：“我可是觉得我做言情小说家很有天赋喔！说不定也顺便能吸引到拥有美腿的书迷上门呢！”

虽然气势汹汹似的冲向了武居家，可是事实上到最后，忍足和迹部却连武居健史的人也没见到。

其时忍足已经做好充足心理准备去面对某个难缠的虚伪做作的小说家还有他家那些眼高于顶的佣人们。可是让忍足意外的是，武居家的佣人倒是并没有为难的意思，只是很平静的告诉二人现在武居先生正在闭门写作，所以暂时不会见理由不明的客人。

理由不明啊……忍足抓抓头，其实倒也是这么回事，虽然他和迹部就这么直接找上门，可是他一点也不明白，究竟迹部打的是什么主意。不错，之前拖着迹部离开咖啡店的人是他忍足侑士，可是真的决定前往武居家，却是迹部的主意。

迹部这人说起来真的很怪，和迹部相处久了，忍足有时候忍不住会想。尽管看上去迹部景吾有点喜怒无常，情绪极容易产生波动，但事实上是他的情绪和理智似乎并不互相干扰，他的思维以及行动，通常都是不会轻易被外界因素所影响的。

所以忍足可以肯定，迹部会跑到武居家，绝不是因为知道自己被乾和不二合伙算计了一时气昏头才做出的决定。但究竟是为什么……

“你想知道，啊嗯？”被“扫地出门”时，迹部大爷得意的斜睨着好奇心满点的忍足。

忍足无奈的摊手，“啊呀，不想知道的话，就不会问迹部了呀！”

“本大爷自有打算。”迹部以山人自有妙计的态度理所当然的把忍足的好奇心扼杀在不知道是摇篮还是襁褓之中。“今天稍微有点准备不足，明天大不了再跑一趟，反正时间也还来得及。”

“准备？”

迹部点头，“我们先准备一下，这件事果然还是有手塚帮忙比较容易办到。”

所以这天晚上，手塚下楼到厨房准备做晚饭的时候，才发现今天的晚饭已经准备好了，而且还格外的丰盛——不过看上去，这些菜式……

“每天都让手塚你来做饭，本大爷也稍微有点过意不去，偶尔也请一次客，手塚，来一起吃吧！”迹部华丽的做了个请的动作。

然而迹部背后，却是一脸心痛加肉痛却还坚持面带微笑的忍足同学。肉痛是当然的，这顿丰盛的晚餐外卖，结账的可是是忍足侑士同学。一贯秉承华丽的迹部大人的理由自是华丽：不然就由你给本大爷做出一桌像样的饭菜来！

天知道迹部景吾对于所谓的像样的标准，根本就是国宴级别！忍足自问就是打死自己，也做不出那种程度的饭菜，与其先在厨房里饱受折磨再仓促“赴死”，倒不如现在痛痛快快的从容“就义”……所以最终，这所谓为了收买手塚帮忙的计划，就在忍足侑士“主动”打电话叫豪华外卖中拉开了帷幕。

可惜，手塚家教太过良好，似乎秉持“食不言，寝不语”的古训，吃饭的时候坐姿端正，一言不发，专心进食，导致忍了一肚子话想说的迹部也只好把当初在本家接受的良好礼仪训练全体重新请出来——和忍足在事务所同住的这些日子，迹部乐得逍遥自在，早把那套古板礼仪丢到一边了。

好不容易吃完了饭，趁着手塚主动洗刷餐盘的时候，迹部靠在碗橱边有意无意似的说道：“对了，我记得你之前是给武居健史做助手的是吧？”

“……是的。”手塚的动作微微停顿了一下，“怎么？”

“本大爷有个朋友，很喜欢他最近出版的那本《赏石》，想去拜访他，可是没有人介绍的话，很难和他见面，所以想麻烦你写个介绍信……”

手塚转过身，看了看迹部，“迹部的那个朋友……喜欢那本《赏石》？”

“啊，他说《赏石》里面的犯罪手法写的相当妙，人物关系也设得很巧，虽然文笔稍稍有点和这个故事不太契合，但是感觉还是一部相当不错的推理小说。不过如果能够更加深入的挖掘角色的内心，再不计算那个有些恶俗蹩脚的结局的话……那这本书就可以说的上是一篇顶尖之作了。”迹部的评论显得相当专业。

手塚的表情虽然没有变化，但是唇边的弧线却柔和了不少。“这样……我知道了，一会儿我帮你写一封介绍信给武居前辈。”

“那个，迹部……”等到迹部介绍信在手的时候，忍足不禁凑过来，低声道。“你觉得……手塚是那种需要用美食收买的人吗？”

“应该不是。”

“所以……”

“谢谢今晚你请客……”迹部朝忍足挤挤眼睛。“我估计手塚也没什么心情做晚饭吧，所以干脆改善一下伙食。而且，最近都是吃日式料理吧？难得吃一次西餐……”

“唉，迹部啊，你要是想吃西餐就直说嘛……”忍足摸摸自己瘪了不少的钱包，忍不住重重的叹了口气。

手塚的介绍信果然有用，这次，武居家的佣人很热情的把忍足和迹部让进了武居家的大客厅里，三分钟之后，武居健史就出现在他们面前。

现今非常出名的推理小说家武居健史大约四十岁左右，中等身材，貌不惊人，但却留了一副颇像是小说中的大侦探赫尔克里·波洛式的漂亮胡须，那是他引以为傲的个人特色。

“请问，两位今天到这里来不知道有什么事？”武居的神情倨傲，一脸自得，甚至连忍足和迹部的名字都没问：“手塚信里说两位是对推理小说异常有热情的读者？手塚君最近还好吗？”

“啊，我们很喜欢《赏石》这本书，一下子就迷上了推理小说，所以想来拜访一下它的作者。”迹部淡淡的说。

“啊，《赏石》吗？”武居的神情忽然有些不自然起来，“是我最新出版的那本书啊，确实，那本书我自己也觉得很满意。”

“不过读了这本书以后，我心里还有些问题想请教作者，所以就忍不住到这里来拜访老师了，如果打扰到老师的创作，还真是不好意思。”迹部的语气虽然客气，视线却显得有些咄咄逼人。

“迹部先生太客气了。”

“这本书里面，最后的凶手是一个叫做川织的女孩子，是她杀死了自己名义上的父亲和兄长，为自己的亲生母亲报仇的故事……不得不说，川织采用的手法非常的妙，竟然利用时间错觉让人以为是儿子杀死了父亲，但实际上儿子死在父亲之前，失踪的儿子成了嫌疑人扰乱了警方的侦办视线，真是让我佩服老师您的奇思妙想。”

武居的脸上也有些得意，“这的确是天才的构思。”

“但是，使用这个方法的意义究竟何在呢？”看到武居的反应，迹部露出了一个意味深长的笑容：“当警方发现儿子的尸体时，不是很快就能判断出死亡顺序，排除儿子的嫌疑了吗？”

“这个嘛……”武居的额头沁出了汗珠。

确实，乍一看很高深精妙的推理小说，仔细想想却会让人觉得某些故弄玄虚的诡计并无太大意义。然而只因为是著名作家武居健史的作品，之前就完全没有人质疑。

但迹部却抓住这一点不放，并且步步紧逼。

“而且，川织在同系列的其他小说中起初都是作为侦探武居的陪伴者形象出现的，怎么突然变成了凶手呢？您连载武居一郎系列的推理小说已经有些年头了，每个故事都是前后相关的……”迹部不紧不慢的说，“之前明明没有详细写到过她之前和继父继兄之间的恶劣关系，也没有写到她的心情之类的，突然就把她推到了杀人凶手的位置，这样不是太过突兀了吗？明明之前川织还是个温柔可人的女性角色呀……而且，那个女孩子又是怎么想到这种杀人手法的呢？”

武居强打精神解释：“那两人所以被杀是因为他们也算是罪有应得吧？虐待妻子的丈夫，欺凌后母的继子，这两人都是川织仇恨的对象……人啊，在遇到仇恨对象的时候，总会爆发出潜能来，川织又一直和武居在一起，学会一些刑侦方面的知识也不稀奇。”

“喔，原来是这样。”

听到迹部点头认可，武居松了口气似的擦擦额头上的汗。“就是这么回事。”

“可是……第一个死者死亡的时候，武居在杀人现场看到川织的时候，曾经和川织一起回到现场，川织的手脚，为什么所谓的名侦探武居会没有察觉到呢？”

“啊……那是因为信任。”

“即使武居一开始就认为川织有点可疑？”

迹部的咄咄逼人让武居一时间哑口无言。

“奇怪，从刚才开始，这篇您所写的小说就有些连武居先生您也解释不清的地方，这是为什么呢？”一直没说话的忍足，故意插嘴道。

“怎么可能！”武居涨红了脸，恼羞成怒的驳斥。“你们两个人到底想说什么？我看在手塚君的面子上才肯拨出一点时间，你们这两个年轻人，也太失礼了！”

“啊呀，真是不好意思，我们真的只是出于读者的好奇心。”忍足在一旁困扰的笑了笑，“不好意思，迹部这个人喜欢刨根问底，如果老师觉得太难回答，或许完全不知道问题的答案，可以直接告诉我们没有关系——这样的回复也算是一种回答呢！”

对忍足绵里藏针的话，迹部不禁露出了满意的笑容。

“你这话是什么意思！”武居呆了几秒，怒气冲冲的起身大吼道。

“哼，意思就是，你当然答不上来本大爷的问题。因为这个故事的女主角本来并不是川织，她的男朋友也不是侦探武居一郎，杀人手法的应用也和你文中叙述的不一样，你是为了把这个构思和现在连载的系列合二为一，才会弄出了这些纰漏！”迹部理也不理，直接揭穿了事实真相。

“你们……我……”武居全身发抖，然后突然想到了那封介绍信，刚刚的气势一下子颓了下来。“是国光让你们来揭穿我的，是不是？”

“武居健史，承认吧，这整个故事并不是你想出来的……你这个小偷。”迹部轻蔑的看着武居。“对，我们今天就是来为手塚讨个公道的。”

“我确实是偷了国光的构思没错……”已经被戳穿一切，武居也不再辩解，沮丧的坐回沙发上，耷拉着脑袋说。“我很抱歉。”

忍足满意的和迹部交换了一下眼色。

“我认识手塚国光的时候，他还是个普普通通的大学生……”武居语气沉缓，“我去他们大学做了一场报告，他是那次报告中听得最认真的一个。散会以后，他还特别和我关于密室的某些手法进行了讨论。我那个时候，呵呵，可能你们不相信……我真的觉得有种遇到知音的感觉……”

“所以后来他就成了你的助手……可是你却发现他年轻的头脑里比你具有更加无可限量的创造力，所以就……”

“不是那样……”听到迹部这么说，武居的反应却异常激烈，甚至掩面抽泣起来，“才不是因为那么简单的原因……我只是，不想让国光离开我而已……”

“什么？！”忍足和迹部面面相觑，异口同声道。

“你们一定觉得我很可笑吧……” 武居压抑的声音从指缝中漏出来。“我……喜欢手塚国光，甚至可以说是爱上他了……我只是想要知道他的心情，想知道他的心事，所以我……偷偷拿了他的日记本，但是我没想到，他会把自己的构思也写在那个本子里。”

“偷看人家的日记就很过分了，怎么还能偷着把手塚的构思写成书呢？”忍足无奈的看着可怜又可恨的武居。

“我原本也没有想过要把这个构思写成书的，但是我却在他的日记本里，看到了两件事……第一就是他写出作品出道以后，就要离开我的身边，第二件事就是……我知道，他心里，已经有了喜欢的人……那时候我的截稿期刚好逼近，又想不出什么好的推理诡计，我就想如果国光他没办法出道，就可以一直……”

“哦？想不到那个机器人似的手塚，不但有人暗恋，竟然还有喜欢的人……”迹部摸摸下巴。“好啦，现在把你偷的东西还回来吧！”

武居站起身，到书桌最下面的抽屉里去出一个黑皮本。“给，手塚的日记本就是这个。呵呵，对了，那个人是你们两个之中的谁？”

“什么谁？”

“你们谁是手塚的恋人，谁是那个……”

忍足一个箭步冲到武居面前，按住了武居的嘴。“我们是接受委托来处理这件事的侦探，不是你所猜的谁……我们也没兴趣知道那个人是谁……”

“原来是侦探，怪不得……”武居叹了口气，“看起来我的水平果然还差得远，遇到真正的侦探，小说的谬误一眼就会被看穿。”

“还有另一份稿子呢？”迹部不耐烦的催促着。“不是因为你再次行动，本来我们也不会计较的……”

“另一份？”

“手塚这次的稿件被偷，不是你搞的鬼？！”

“什么？国光的稿子又被偷了？” 武居不由得吃了一惊，“不，不，这和我可没关系，我没那个本事入室盗窃呀……”

“不是你？！”这次，轮到忍足和迹部呆住了。

“明早就是交稿日了，可是到现在稿子还是下落不明……”离开了武居家，忍足沮丧的看看迹部，“迹部，你说，如果真的是武居为了继续占据手塚的创意而再次下手偷窃，那为什么这一次他就是不肯承认呢？明明连暗恋手塚这种事情他都承认了……难道这次动手的人真的不是他？”

“本大爷觉得他没有说谎，可是不是他又会是谁呢？难道还有其他人眼红手塚的作品？”迹部心烦意乱的伸出食指轻点着自己的太阳穴，“如果有其他嫌疑人的话，乾和不二在这个节骨眼，应该不会隐瞒我们才对。”

“唉……”忍足忧虑的说，“不知道他是不是又把稿子重新写了一遍……如果没能按时完成，手塚不知道会不会真的崩溃掉呢？”

“你把那家伙想的太脆弱了……”迹部虽然这么说，也不禁叹了口气。“不过，他的心情肯定也好不到哪儿去吧……？”

然而刚走进玄关，迹部就愣在原地，忍足换了鞋，诧异的看看目瞪口呆的迹部，“迹部，怎么了？”

“……”迹部只是抬起手，指指客厅里坐在电视前的看着新闻的人。餐厅里隐约飘来饭菜的香气，怎么看怎么像是手塚准备好饭菜一边等着忍足和迹部回来一起吃饭，一边看一会儿电视休息休息的样子。

“手塚，你怎么……这么悠哉？”忍足本以为今天非但没有饭吃，搞不好还要应付一个因为丢掉心血而精神崩溃的小说家。结果没想到迎接他的反而是一幅……温暖的家庭画卷？这画风可有点出人意料啊！

“啊，工作暂时告一段落，所以休息一下。”手塚站起身。“我今天做了高丽菜卷，不知道你们喜不喜欢。”

“等下，你说工作告一段落？”迹部半信半疑的看着手塚。“你的稿子……不是丢了吗？”

“嗯，我想大概是被老鼠叼走了。”手塚眉毛也不动一下的说。“所以我又去街边的打印店重新打印了一份。”

“打印？老鼠？”忍足一时反应不能。“等下，原来你这次丢的，不是手稿而是……”

“啊，因为电脑里还有电子版，所以那个打印稿丢掉也没什么关系。”手塚推眼镜。“那份我只是打印出来留作备份的。”

迹部却抓住了另一个词不放，眼睛瞪得滚圆：“老鼠？你说本大爷的房子里有老鼠！？”

“啊，我想大概是不知道从哪里偷偷溜进来的吧，估计是它想要做窝，就叼走了我的稿子。好在这里的书柜都有玻璃门和锁，书籍应该很安全，冰箱里的食物也没有被动过。”对于迹部的大惊小怪，手塚仍然巍然不动，“之后，我借了朋友的猫，这件事已经解决了。你们之前没有听到老鼠的动静吗？”

听到手塚这么说，迹部倒是想起来了，前些日子，自己似乎确实是在睡梦中懵懵懂懂的听到琐碎的声音，导致自己睡眠质量下降，连起床气也变得特别的大……这么说，原来那个时候老鼠就已经住进了本大爷的家？！

退一步想，恐怕是自从手塚搬进来以后，房间里干净过头，导致老鼠无立锥之地，这才冒险溜出来，可惜也只偷到了手塚的一份……备份稿……那我之前劳师动众的是在干嘛……

迹部想到这里，额头顿时黑线丛生。他转过头看看忍足，亦想起那两天忍足也是一副睡眠不足的模样，莫非他也听到了老鼠的动静？果不其然，忍足也和迹部露出了同样神情的脸，两人表情一样的怪异。

迹部盯着忍足的脸看了三秒钟之后……

“忍足侑士，到底为什么这个房子里会有老鼠？你之前不是已经都清理过了吗？啊嗯？！”

“啊呀，迹部啊，我也只有一个人而已，只是清理了经常会用到的地方，怎么可能把整栋房子都清扫一次啊……”

“本大爷竟然和老鼠一起过日子！忍足侑士你给我站住！亏我还以为……”

“迹部我也一样住在这房子里和老鼠一起过日子啦……我说这种情况我怎么能站住……迹部你冷静、冷静一点……这样就不华丽了……”

在这种激烈嘈杂的环境中，只有手塚仍然一脸认真严肃的看着一个追，一个逃的二人组：“呃……那个，我们要不要先开饭？”

  
P.S：这个武居健史不是原创人物哦，他就是原著里打伤了手塚手肘的那个青学网球部的前辈。


	6. 海滨休闲之旅——列车劫匪事件

进入夏季以后，OLA侦探事务所的两位大侦探就变得越来越宅，毕竟天气越来越热，降雨也明显变多了，室内活动当然更加惬意。

就像现在，外面电闪雷鸣，狂风骤雨，屋内却是风平浪静，茶香满室。今天天气恶劣，本就不忙的OLA侦探事务所自然更没有客人上门。这么一个看似平静得有点沉闷的日子，倒是给了忍足、迹部和手塚三个住在同一屋檐下的室友难得坐在一起喝茶的机会。

迹部像是之前收手塚房租时一样的随意，从茶几上把那个黑皮本朝手塚的方向推了过去。“给你这个。”

“这个……怎么会在你哪儿？”即使是一向冷静自持的手塚，也不禁动容道：“这个怎么会在你手里？”

“啊，只是之前偶然到手的，唔，恰好知道是你的东西，所以就算是本大爷对于你帮忙解决了老鼠问题的回礼吧！”迹部得意的摸摸下巴。

“谢谢……”手塚有些不自在的接过本子。“那个……”

“你放心吧，这里面的东西，本大爷没看过，所以你大可放心。”看到手塚难掩介意的表情，迹部顺口道。

“不过迹部。”听到迹部这么说，手塚突然一本正经的说。“如果你没有看过里面的内容，你怎么会知道，这个黑皮本是我的呢？”

“这，本大爷既然能拿回来，自然知道。”迹部想了想，翻了个白眼，“如果不是你的，那本大爷要收回去了！”

“不，谢谢。”手塚的神色顿时有些窘，但还是露出了少有的淡笑。“……真的非常感谢。”

听着迹部和手塚这边的谈话，旁边假装读书一直没出声的忍足其实早已经忍笑到几乎憋出内伤：手塚怎么可能不要那个本子，那里面不只有他的构思，还有他的日记——写着究竟他的爱人是谁的日记。

不过说起来，就连忍足自己，其实也相当好奇，究竟手塚的爱人是谁呢？倘若不是当时到武居家时自己手快，说不定现在这个答案就已经不是什么秘密了。

但是当时就如同下意识的本能反应，忍足就按住了武居的嘴巴，他可绝不是喜欢窥视他人隐私的人。更何况从手塚的社交关系看，那个人不是乾，就是不二吧……这两个人的事情，自己还是尽量不要掺和其中比较好。

虽然现在想想，似乎也有些后悔。不过后来忍足和迹部谈起这点的时候，迹部倒是对忍足当时的行动相当满意：本大爷才不稀罕这些莫名其妙的无聊八卦，啊嗯？

是，是，是。忍足郁闷的想，你虽然是不稀罕听，可是自从回到事务所以后，那个黑皮本可一直都在迹部你的手里呀，你……真的没看过里面的内容么？

忍足正在一边胡思乱想，却不防身边有人用力推了推自己。“喂，你这家伙想什么呢？从刚才就一直傻笑？”

“傻笑？！”忍足这才回过神来，发现不知什么时候，手塚已经回房间去了。而刚刚推自己的人，毫无疑问，就是现在坐在自己身边的迹部景吾了。“迹部，有什么事么？”

“你啊……从刚刚本大爷和手塚说话的时候开始，就一副傻笑模样，真是的，到底在想些什么呀……”迹部伸手敲了一下忍足的头。“既然知道了就早做准备吧！”

“诶诶？！”忍足揉揉脑袋，一脸诧异。“我知道什么了？”

“就知道你这家伙没听进去……算了，没什么。”迹部一脸被你打败了的神情，站起身整理了一下衣服，“今天的天气这么恶劣，一定不会有什么客人上门来了。本大爷先回房去了，有什么事你再来叫我。”

“迹部，迹部，你再说一次嘛……告诉我到底是什么事嘛……喂迹部，咱们好歹也是合作伙伴呀……”忍足被迹部这几句话勾得好奇心大作，从客厅一直追着迹部跑到房间门口。

“嘛，这个事情，你问手塚也一样。”迹部慢条斯理的边说边走进自己房间，还顺手带上了房门。

只剩下一头雾水的忍足站在门口：“问手塚也一样……这么说这件事只有我不知道么……？”

一瞬间，怨念的寒风飘过OLA侦探事务所的走廊。不知是不是被忍足深重的怨念所感染，迹部坐在房间里刚刚选了一本原文书打算开始阅读，就打了个寒噤。迹部叹了口气，站起身，打开房门，看了看就差没有蹲在墙角画圈的忍足挑挑下巴。“进来吧！”

“啊呀，迹部终于打算告诉我了么……”忍足推了推眼镜，嘟起嘴“我还以为迹部打算一直瞒着我呢……说什么让我去问手塚，连手塚都知道我竟然还不知道，亏我们还是合作伙伴呐……迹部真是过分……”

迹部不耐烦的瞪了忍足一眼：“你这家伙，什么时候增加了碎碎念的毛病？”

“没有，没有，”忍足笑容灿烂。“好啦，现在迹部可以告诉我究竟是什么事了吧？”

“最近都没有案件上门吧？”

“是啊……”忍足忍不住叹了口气。“唉唉，很久没有案件了……”

迹部却托着下巴很惬意的笑了，“所以刚好借着这个机会，本大爷决定——”

“嗯？”

“去度假！”迹部语调轻快。“不错吧，啊嗯？”

“去度假？！”忍足的眼镜差点掉到地板上。“那个，迹部啊，我们的财政情况，真的足够让我们去度假么？咱们从事务所开张以来，没处理过多少案件吧？我现在手头也不宽裕……”

会越来越穷是当然的，三不五时掏腰包请客，我怎么还会有钱……忍足在心里暗暗嘟囔着，现在又要去度假，真是有钱人家的大少爷，唉，不当家不知柴米贵呀……

迹部却一脸悠闲，“你才是不知道咱们事务所的经济状况吧？”

“哦？”

“白石给的支票，那些家长们付的报酬，柳生给的支票还有乾和不二为手塚付的那笔钱，都汇进了咱们的联名账户对吧？本大爷就用自己的那一份做了一点小投资，额外赚了一点，就当做你经常请本大爷吃饭的回礼吧！”

“啊呀，真不愧是是迹部……”

看着忍足一脸赞叹，迹部得意悠闲的翘起二郎腿。“虽然这点钱去国外旅行是不太够，不过难得的夏天，去海边玩一次还是绰绰有余的。我们也算是合作了一些日子了，就算是员工福利之类的，去旅行一下也不为过吧，啊嗯？”

“好吧，就算是员工福利……”忍足沉吟了一下，问道：“可是就算如此，也是我和你去海边吧？这和手塚又有什么关系？”

“当然有关系。”迹部一副理所当然的表情。“我们两个不在家，家里面的事情，自然要拜托手塚了。”

“所以，迹部的意思是……要手塚帮忙看家喽？”忍足一愣，立刻眉开眼笑。“啊呀，要出去玩这么好的事情，迹部要早点说嘛！竟然先告诉手塚，真是太不够意思了，怎么说我们也是合作伙伴……”

“忍足侑士！你竟然敢给本大爷抱怨？”迹部的额头突然迸出几个十字路口。“这件事我刚刚就是当着你的面说的，谁知道你这家伙刚刚神游到哪里去了！”

“呃……呵呵……那我先去收拾行李了！”见迹部有发飙的苗头，忍足急忙脚底抹油，溜出了迹部的房间。

迹部盯着忍足的背影消失在门口，却并没有像忍足预估的那样暴走，而是忍不住笑了出来。“这个家伙啊，还真是的……收拾行李？他还不知道什么时候出发吧？”

三天后，在手塚的面无表情的承诺会好好的在他们不在的时候帮忙照看事务所，并且有案件一定会及时通知二人之下，OLA的两位大侦探终于开始了他们为期一周的假期之旅。

迹部和忍足这次的海滨之旅的出游方式选择的是最“廉价”的高级特快列车的一等席，按照迹部的说法，没有坐飞机没有坐豪华游轮而选择火车，这个已经算是很节省的安排了。

当然，忍足侑士自然是没敢说如果真的想要节省预算应该选普通列车的普通席而不是现在这样冷暖空调具备一年四季恒温如飞机上一般有免费食物供应且座位柔软如同高级沙发般的VIP式席位。这席位的价格无疑和节省二字搭不上边。

——不过在看到帐户上明显翻倍增加的数字之后，忍足就完全没了抗议的立场。

这毕竟是一年一度的暑假旅行，稍微享受一下也不能算是过分。更重要的是，迹部既然已经做好了决定，那根据之前的经验，自己就是再说些什么，只怕也不能起到什么效果了。

对于迹部景吾的决定，忍足侑士通常很难真的反对——这或许是老话说的一物降一物的道理，忍足偶尔想到自己和迹部素未相识之前，所行所为是多么肆无忌惮又率性，而现在这段日子下来，却不时有种乍变为“妻管严”的错觉。

啊呀啊呀，想他忍足侑士又没有结婚，怎么一下子有了已婚男士的感觉嘛……

人如果想太多反而一定会出现某些意想不到的状况，就像忍足自从上火车开始就放任自己的思维驰骋，以至于到了对外界变化毫无所觉的地步。等他真的有所察觉的时候，才发现眼前状况不是一般人可以接受的——

他们乘坐的火车，被一伙有武器在手的匪徒劫持了？！

自己一定是出门旅行前忘记去神社教堂之类的地方祈祷一下，或者就是不知道什么时候在什么地方得罪了什么神灵之类，又或者是不小心去了什么不好的地方碰上什么脏东西了……不然的话，一定不会遇上这种事情的……

忍足无力的靠着椅背扶额,偷偷瞟了一眼坐在自己身边的迹部。此刻，迹部正一语不发的盯着火车走廊上端着枪戴着黑面罩的男人，脸色显得相当难看。

这也是难怪的吧，难得的旅行计划却被莫名其妙出现的这些劫匪所打断了，换了谁也不会高兴的……等一等，这种情况下通常不是应该害怕或者是紧张之类的么？！

这个不过只有二十四个座位的高等车厢里，大部分的乘客都是面如土色，紧张的全身发抖如筛糠一般。不过既然是身为OLA侦探社的两位侦探，那么自然而然，如一般人通常会有的反应在迹部景吾和忍足侑士的脸上自然是不会出现的了。

比如现在，迹部显然是为了眼前这些扫了自己兴致的家伙们而肝火大动，而忍足则在为迹部即将暴走的表情感到不安，并暗自祈祷事态不要演变成什么不可控制的局面。

戴着面罩的匪徒X——这是本故事里的龙套之一，鉴于不能为每个莫名其妙的龙套赋予确切的姓名，于是暂时以未知数X设定之，反正对于OLA的两位侦探先生而言，这小喽啰还够不上让他们想要问问姓名的欲望，所以在本篇故事里，这位就一直以X之名出没于文里。

这位匪徒X君其实早已经感受到了迹部杀人般的锐利视线，从刚才就忍不住打了好几个寒噤，不过既然是龙套必然就如龙套一般的不知好歹外加迟钝，所以在长达二十分钟的时间内，这X君都没有察觉到究竟是谁在针对他放射杀人视线。

迹部倒是锲而不舍的一直在以一种“用眼睛杀死你”的气势继续恶狠狠的盯着X君看，直到X君终于回过身，看到了正瞪着自己的迹部……

“小子，瞪什么瞪？！信不信本大爷把你眼珠子挖出来？！”X君恶狠狠的威胁。

好吧，如果这位X君可以使用稍微温和一点的语气，又或者说在他威胁的时候稍微使用其他词汇而不是使用迹部最介意的三个字——本·大·爷的话……

“你再给本大爷重复一遍，啊嗯？”迹部顿时低气压爆发。

不知死活的X君继续道：“哼，小子，别耽误了本大爷的……”这句话还没说完，X君就趴倒在了列车的走廊里。

“笨蛋！”X君身后一个飞踢解决问题的是一个一身红色紧身皮衣，把栗色头发烫成大波浪的女人，“你以为咱们是那种白痴劫匪么？别给我耽误正事！”

“哼，就算是有什么目的，莫名其妙的把整个车厢的人都控制起来，这种做法也真是太不符合本大爷的审美水准了。”迹部斜眼不屑的看了一眼这女人。

“男人，你的名字是什么？”那波浪长发的女人斜眼瞥了一下坐在那儿的迹部，突然恶质的靠近迹部的面前，伸手挑起迹部的下巴。“呐，说实话，男人，你还真是长的不错啊……”

“……你这家伙……”要不是身边的忍足拉住了迹部，迹部差点从椅子上蹦起来。“把你那手给本大爷拿开！母猫！”

“母猫？！”那女人亦瞪圆了眼睛，“还没有人敢叫我酒井遥做母猫！”

正当迹部和酒井遥剑拔弩张的互瞪着的时候，车厢的一角突然传来凉凉的嘟囔声。

“原来这个女人就是老大啊……切……没什么大不了的嘛”

“是谁？”酒井遥转过头，目光逡巡着车厢里的众人。

“原来所谓的劫匪首领也不过是个喜爱男色的白痴……”在车厢一角，刚刚出声的那少年压压帽檐，傲慢的哼了一声。“哼，还差得远呢！”

还差得远？一只手还搭在迹部胳膊上的忍足不禁扬眉，看来这个车上还有比迹部更加容易惹麻烦的人物存在嘛……他刚刚本想出面，以防止迹部和劫匪发生什么更大的纠纷，但现在看来，出声挑衅的少年，却比迹部更加吸引了眼前这个自称酒井遥的女人的注意。

酒井遥循声望去，哈哈大笑起来。“今天这班车实在有趣，看来我这次出工倒是很划算嘛！回去我要和真田老大说，这次我收他八折价钱。”

“喔？”少年恶质的挑起嘴角，“原来你也是替人打工的呀！”

“呐，小弟弟说的不错唷！”对于少年不算和气友好的口吻，酒井遥反倒是一副并不很介意的模样。“出来混呢，只有两条路可以走，一条路呢，是自己做头目，另一条路呢，就是给别人打工……白道是这样，黑道也是这样。不过我比较喜欢取中。”

少年显得饶有兴致的抬起头盯着眼前的女人。“喔？”

“我是不愿意总被别人管着，帮别人出生入死啦，我也想有自己的一批人马，不过，如果有赚钱的机会，偶尔带着我的弟兄帮别人做点事，打打工，我也并不反对喔！”酒井遥一边说着，一边从被紧身皮衣包裹着的双峰之间拿出一个精巧的烟盒，取出一根香烟叼在那嘴唇涂得鲜红的嘴里。整个动作显得流畅而又格外妖媚。

“看不出来，你的脑子还满灵活的嘛！”少年点点头，一副很认可的样子。

“喔，承蒙小弟弟夸奖啦！”酒井遥虽然嘴里叼着香烟，却并不点燃它，“不过大姐姐要教给你一个道理……”

“什么道理？”

“千万不要从表面现象，来判断事情的真相。呐，你看我叼着烟卷，随身携带烟盒，可是事实上，我并不会抽烟呢……就像刚刚，虽然我和这男人随便谈了两句，对他有点兴趣，可我也不只是为了这个长得还不错的男人才出现在这里……”酒井遥语气放缓，眼神却变得异常锐利起来。“老实说，我们的目标，就是你呀……小弟弟……啊，应该叫你，越前龙马，还是……王子殿下？”

“王子殿下？！”忍足抑制不住心里的惊讶，低呼出声。身边的迹部嗔怪的瞪了忍足一眼，对于他的大惊小怪大不以为然。

所幸酒井遥这话出口以后，车厢里立刻响起一阵小小的骚动，遮盖住了忍足的声音。虽然X君极力控制局面——啊，对，就是刚刚被酒井遥一脚踢翻在地的那位X君，那位不识好歹的龙套，那位敢在迹部面前自称本大爷的傻瓜，那位……（X君：喂，够了没？！）——但是车厢里的其他乘客在听说在这列普通的豪华列车上还有一位王子，并且这位王子就是本次列车被劫持的根本原因的时候，想要一点不惊诧是不可能的。

越前龙马？W国的王子殿下？怎么会在这辆列车上？忍足用诧异的目光从座椅的缝隙中看向那戴着运动帽的傲慢少年，这么说来，那张脸上的嚣张傲慢劲儿，确实有点像曾经出现在电视里的那个大叔……

这话还得从那天忍足和迹部遍寻不着手塚那份丢了的手稿时说起。那天回来的时候，手塚本来正端坐在客厅里面看新闻，之后没多久忍足就开始了自己的“逃命”生涯，不过所谓天才就是忙而不乱，即使在这种情况之下，忍足也没忘记瞥了一眼仍坚守职责的电视屏幕。

——电视里相貌一级棒身材顶呱呱更重要的是拥有一双美腿（虽然平时播报新闻时观众看不到）的主持人小姐正用她好听的声音介绍着：“以国王越前南次郎先生为首的W国王室成员即将到本国进行友好访问，届时将……”

就是这时候，电视里从美丽的主持人小姐切换成了越前南次郎的特写镜头。

唔，原来这几天忙着准备出门，都没注意留意最近的新闻，原来那个越前家族已经到了。可是W国王子怎么会出现在这里呢？这么重要的人物，通常不是应该有大队保镖卫队随行左右的么，可是看这辆列车上，可不像是有什么大量类似秘密保镖之类的人物存在呀……

忍足正在琢磨这前因后果，冷不防却看到迹部的嘴角早已挂上了淡淡的微笑。忍足的一头雾水和此时迹部那一副乐得见好戏的表情刚好形成了鲜明对比。

忍足把声音压低到几乎连自己也听不清的地步，一个字一个字用口型对着迹部问道：“怎么办？”

“别轻举妄动，看本大爷的眼色！”迹部看了看那个一手捂着头，一手端着枪的X君，又看看站在越前龙马面前，背对着自己这边的酒井遥，笑意愈浓。事实上，自从酒井遥的注意力被越前龙马吸引开以后，迹部的表情就变得格外轻松起来。“哼，竟敢来调戏本大爷，真是大胆，啊嗯”

“喂，你这女人，到底有什么打算？”按下两位正在计划中的大侦探不提，另一边，即使是被戳穿身份，并且对方已经指明就是冲着他而来，越前龙马却并没露出害怕的样子，反而相当坦率的盯着酒井遥。

酒井遥咯咯一笑，“有人想请王子殿下去做客，我只是来迎接您的而已。”

“切，说穿了，就是绑架吧！”龙马嗤之以鼻，“嘛，难得想要出来散散心啊……”

“王子殿下就是太任性了呢……脱离重重护卫自己跑到这里来……”酒井遥像是很遗憾似的摇了摇头，“作为一个国家未来的继承人，这样任性可不行啊……”

“喔？”龙马微微一笑，“是这样么……”

“诶？不是这样么？”酒井遥笑得夸张。“把所有的侍卫什么的都摆脱了吧？还费了不小的心思这样跑出来，都没有想到可能会遇到危险，只是想一个人出来冒冒险，这样还不算是任性么？……”

“这位叫什么的那个欧巴桑，你真的有点啰唆诶……”龙马撇撇嘴，“呼，还好老妈没这么啰唆……不然我一定每天都被她念到烦死……”

“什……什么？”酒井遥愣了一下，忍不住面部抽筋，额头冒出几条黑线。“欧巴桑？！你竟然敢说这么性感又迷人的我是欧巴桑？！是姐姐，姐姐！”

“老大，老大息怒，老大息怒……”X君的嘴角不由得抽动了一下。“老大，真田老大让咱们把他整个人都带回去您可千万不要……”

“啰唆，这我知道！”酒井遥甩开了拉着自己手臂的X君，怒气冲冲的瞪着越前龙马。“你见过像我这么迷人的欧巴桑吗？！”

“喔？是这样么？”越前龙马突然抬起头，和酒井遥对视着，身体微微前倾，还颇有派头的朝她伸出了自己的手，倒像是在等待骑士向自己行吻手礼的公主。

酒井遥呆呆的瞪着越前伸出的手，一时没反应过来。

诶？越前龙马不是W国王子么，为什么会像个公主一样伸出手去？难道W国有女儿国般的习俗还是……看着越前龙马的行动，忍足一瞬间发现自己的思维又不受自己理性控制一般，展开了幻想的翅膀，开始肆意翱翔。见鬼，自己到底在想什么呀，现在不是应该……

——就在酒井遥因为越前这个理由不明的动作而发愣的那一瞬，迹部已经闪电般的从椅子上弹起来，飞起一脚把身边的X君踢了个仰面朝天，随后脚更是准准的落在了X君的手腕位置，让这家伙还捏着枪的手完全动弹不得。

另一方面，酒井遥只是稍微一愣神的功夫，越前龙马已经拉住了她的手，而另一个身影则突然从一边的座椅上站起身，手臂紧紧的困住了酒井遥的脖子，引起她一声低呼。

“龙马，不要紧吧！？”突然出现的男人一脸紧张的看了看龙马。“幸好有你和她胡扯分散她的注意力，药效才能这么顺利的发挥作用。也还好这位先生的身手也很利索，不然我一个人飙的还不够啊还不够……”

“切……这女人想绑架我还差得远呢……”越前龙马不屑一顾的撇撇嘴，笑得格外狡猾。“就知道女人最在乎别人说她们老了……”

“呵呵，龙马，你似乎很有经验嘛……”及时出现钳制住了酒井遥的，是一个梳着刺猬头的年轻男人，他此时正憨憨的笑着和越前熟稔的谈着话。

“没办法，谁叫龙崎老师每次都这样……”越前耸耸肩，拿起手边的PONTA灌了一口。“如果说她老了之类的，可是会被扁的很惨的……”

把X踩在脚下的迹部不耐烦的哼了一声，打断了化险为夷的越前王子和某个身份不明的刺猬头的叙话。“喂，你们两个要想闲话家常给本大爷下了车再说，先把那解药拿来……”

“啊，解药啊……”刺猬头用另一只手伸进胸前的夹克衫口袋里，取出一个小药瓶丢给身后的迹部。“给！“

“忍足。”迹部却把药瓶转手递给了忍足，“闻闻它，你的大脑会清醒一点。你现在……是不是觉得自己注意力集中不起来，脑袋迷迷糊糊的？”

“啊，说起来，确实是这样啊……”忍足揉着太阳穴点点头，从刚才他的大脑思维似乎就变得格外活跃似的，可是却并没有因此觉得有精神或者是有活力。“这……到底是怎么回事……”

“哼，那就要问问这位任性的王子殿下了。”迹部不屑的瞥了一眼越前。

“唔，我们只是使用了一点点的迷幻剂而已，有助于让大家的神经松缓起来，这样对于制伏这些匪徒也比较容易……啊，我还没自我介绍，我是龙马的保镖，桃城武，你们叫我阿桃就可以啦！”对于迹部的不满，桃城却仍笑得格外开朗。“多谢这位先生和我配合的这麽好呢，看来我果然没有看错，阁下的身手很棒啊！“

“哼，对本大爷来说这没什么……”迹部华丽的捋捋头发。“忍足，你好点没？”

“啊，好多了……只是还有点昏昏欲睡似的。”那药瓶里的药物闻起来很有薄荷的清凉感，对于提神倒确实有不错的效果。闻了这个药物以后，忍足也觉得头脑舒畅了不少。

看到忍足的状况稍微好了一点，迹部这才稍稍放下心来，但脸色还是相当不快的瞪着越前和桃城。“用这种药物，对周围的普通乘客不是很麻烦么，把大家全体放倒了，对于制伏匪徒，也不见得是什么好办法吧！？”

“反正只要到空气流通的地方，自然而然的药效就会解除，也不会造成什么危害嘛……”越前对迹部的责备态度相当不快，转过脸朝桃城抱怨道：“……话说阿桃前辈你的动作实在太慢了，现在似乎有点退步啊！”

“喂，龙马，你这嚣张的家伙，这样是对待自己救命恩人的态度么，再怎么说我也是帮你……呃唔……”桃城的话没说完，突然被怀里本来已经全身发软的酒井遥一记手肘击中胃部，胃部传来的痛感顿时让桃城放松了对酒井遥的钳制。

“只是这样就想要制住我啊，套用真田老大的话说，真是太松懈了……”从桃城武怀中解脱出来的酒井遥咯咯娇笑着，“当我真的没有发现那个迷魂药么……我又不是那傻小子……”

“不好！”

迹部眼看酒井遥借着桃城的身体从他头上一个漂亮的空翻之后落在自己身侧，就心知不好。酒井遥却主动欺身靠近迹部，借着迹部为了躲闪而向后侧身的功夫，一把从迹部脚下拉起那倒霉的X君，自然就让脚还踩着X的迹部，身体不由自主的向后倒去。头脑刚刚稍微清醒的忍足见此急忙起身接住差点不华丽的摔倒的迹部，尽职尽责的担任了肉垫的角色。

但忍足和迹部的这一连串动作，也挡住了后面想要追上来的桃城的去路。

转身之际，酒井遥笑着丢下了一枚烟雾弹。浓烟散尽，酒井遥和X已经不见踪影……

“咳咳，可恶……”桃城瞪着那片烟雾一脸不甘。“可惜我不能离开龙马身边……”

“那还是我们去追吧，迹部。”忍足提议道。

“嗯。”

或许是看到迹部颇不高兴的表情，桃城不好意思的抓着头发。“这……让你们掺和进来未免有点……”

“没关系，我们……是私家侦探。”迹部稍稍犹豫了一下，终于还是这么说了。唉，果然还是沦为这家伙的合伙人了呀……侦探……

于是浓烟散尽之后，除了不放心龙马独处而留下的桃城，忍足和迹部一起毅然决然的朝酒井遥逃跑的方向，也就是普通席的位置追了过去。

迹部等人所乘坐的那节VIP车厢是这整列火车的最后一节，前面是餐车，再前面才是普通席的列车。穿过空无一人的餐车，忍足和迹部追到普通席车厢的时候，车厢里一片平静，仍然没有看到酒井遥和X的踪影。所以说是一片平静，是因为车厢里的乘客全都已经睡着了，空气中弥散着淡淡的乙醚气味，忍足和迹部急忙拿出手帕捂住口鼻。

看来早在迹部他们追来之前，不，或者说是在酒井遥到越前龙马所在的车厢之前，就已经把整个车厢的人摆平了。普通席的座位密度和VIP车厢相比当然是相当大，但是长长的车厢一眼望去，也没有看见酒井遥那醒目的红色身影。

“难怪刚刚没有看到警卫。”迹部不耐烦的踢了一下在地上昏睡着的列车员，嘟囔着。“在一瞬间也没有造成什么骚动就直接劫持了列车，这女人的行动力，还真要让本大爷对她刮目相看了。”

“看起来乘客们都吸入了相当量的乙醚麻醉剂，没有半小时以上的时间，他们是醒不了的……”忍足俯下身为身边的几个乘客做了简单检查。“这几节禁烟的密闭车厢空气流通缓慢，所以大家吸入的量都不少。”

“再往前走走看看……”迹部迈过脚下倒着的列车员，继续朝前走着。

经过乘务车厢时，迹部和忍足看到了正倒在地上呼呼大睡着的列车长。这男人睡的很香甜，脖子上有注射的痕迹，看来他是被注射了麻醉剂而并非像其他人一样只是单纯吸入了乙醚昏睡过去。

忍足蹲在列车长身边检查了一下，朝迹部摇摇头。“不知道注射量，不能判定他到底还要多久才能醒来。”

“既然这样，只好先去找司机了。”迹部耸耸肩。“看来联系站台方面的警方这些事情，要先去找司机了，但愿那群家伙们没对司机下手……哼……不然的话……”

“是啊，不然的话，麻烦就大了。”忍足苦笑了一下，如果司机真出了什么问题，难不成要自己或者迹部去开火车么？

值得庆幸的是，机车室里风平浪静，两位司机只是对于忍足和迹部的突然出现稍稍表现出了一点惊讶的态度，根本不知道车上发生了这样大的波动。在迹部一番简明而又有威慑力的说明下，司机立刻和站台取得了联系。

“……竟然没下杀手，看起来也还不算太过分……”返回VIP车厢的路上，迹部一边看着整整一列火车的昏睡着的乘务人员和乘客，低声自语着。

“说实话啊，迹部……”忍足推推眼镜。“不知道你有没有察觉……”

“嗯？”

“不觉得有点奇怪么？”忍足耸耸肩，“酒井遥和她的手下，究竟是想劫持了整列火车，还是只打算劫持了最后一节有越前在的车厢呢？如果只是想要劫持越前，最聪明的办法，是不是应该先把最后一节车厢从整列火车上分离开，然后再行动？”

迹部满意的笑了笑。“看来那个叫做桃城的小子的解药很灵光，现在总算有点忍足侑士平时的样子了……然后呢？你的疑问看起来不止这么一点吧？”

“呵呵，”大概是因为刚刚的魂不守舍，对于迹部的“夸奖”，忍足尴尬的笑了两声，“而且我们不过是被那烟雾弹耽误了大概一分钟的时间，那女人和她那手下怎么就销声匿迹了呢？”

“说的确实呢……”迹部的笑容愈发夸张。“那个女人能够跑到哪里去呢？啊嗯？”

对于迹部脸上摆出的一副考校似的表情，忍足的额头顿时钻出几条黑线，“迹部不知道么？”

“啊。”迹部的视线在最后一节普通车厢里逡巡了一下，“看来那女人对藏匿自己颇有一手，反正以现在列车行驶的速度，她们总不可能跳车，这里不是说话的地方，我们先回去吧。”

“没追到么？”看着迹部和忍足回来，桃城一脸困扰。“只要这列车上还有那帮人，我们就没办法安心啊……龙马。”

“我们已经通过司机和警方联系了，到站的时候应该就……”忍足的话没说完，就被越前的嘟囔打断了。

“看来这次的旅行要结束了……唉……”越前不无遗憾的摇摇头。“真可惜。”

“龙马，反正这次也玩的差不多了啦，再不及时回去，一定会被龙崎老师骂的……”桃城安抚道。“那个活动不参加也就罢了。”

“也只好这样了……哼，都是那个女人。”越前龙马冷冷的哼了一声。“对了，我记得之前她提到什么真田老大，似乎她是为那个人做事的，那个真田是谁？”

“真田……”迹部的表情阴沉下来，“他们的行动真快啊。”

桃城诧异的看看迹部。“你知道那个人么？”

“啊，和我们也算是老交情了。”迹部摸摸下巴。“真田弦一郎，就是黑道王者立海组织里教父般的存在。”

“又是立海啊……”忍足皱起眉，“他们想要绑架这位……呃，越前王子殿下？”

“啊。大概吧。”

“对了，那个酒井遥的那伙人……”桃城不放心的看了看忍足和迹部。“没有找到她们，没关系么？”

“忍足，你对那个酒井遥，还留有多少印象？”还没回答桃城的问题，迹部反而先开口了。

“唔，红色紧身皮衣，红嘴唇，栗色的卷发？”忍足努力的回忆着。

桃城露出困扰的表情。“啊，我也是记得这些……”

“一个人如果把某些部分的特征强调的太过鲜明，是会把其他的部分淡化掉的。”迹部撇撇嘴。“她突出的头发，红唇和红色皮衣，吸引了所有人的注意力，但是她的五官究竟是个什么模样？这大家似乎都记不大清楚了吧？”

“所以说，如果脱掉红色皮衣，擦掉红色口红，再去掉那头发……我们根本就认不出来那个酒井遥了，是吧？”忍足若有所思。“而另一个匪徒也戴了面罩，只能看出他是个身高在170公分以上的男人，但是究竟他有什么特点，我们也无从认起……”

“所以，没必要找，因为凭我们几个人，在这列一共十七节车厢的列车里找那两人，完全不可能找的到。”迹部一摊手，“我们的调查结果就是这样，如果阁下不放心，可以自己再去找找看。”

桃城悻悻的回到越前的座位旁，“看起来这次的事情只能这么不了了之了。”

迹部坐回到自己的座位上，抬起手腕看看手表。“再有大概十五分钟，我们就要抵达目的地了，到时候，应该就可以解决问题了。”

听了迹部的话，桃城也不再有异议，车厢里只剩下越前却因为这次旅行被迫中断而不满的喝着PONTA汽水泄愤的声音。

忍足虽然也沉默下来，却觉得迹部的话似乎没有说完。固然这个理由完全可以说服所有人，为什么他们找不到酒井遥，但是凭着他和迹部相处所得的经验，他直觉的感觉到，这件事并没有表面上这么简单。

忍足正在思索，冷不防迹部却把随身携带的记事本朝他面前推了过来。记事本上是迹部的笔迹，虽然因为急促而潦草，不过还是勉强可以辨认出迹部所要写的事实。

「这列车上酒井遥那伙人不止她们两个，小心起见，本大爷用这种方式和你探讨这个案件。」

忍足微微思索了一下，接过迹部手里的笔，「为什么这么想？」

「只是两个人，是不可能同时在这么多车厢里放出乙醚气体的。而且，刚刚匪徒X掉的那把枪不见了。所以这个车厢里也不安全，谈话还是要小心些。」

「果然迹部发现了一些什么吗？」

「如果真的是为了绑架W国王子，就应该按照你所说的那种方案行动，但是对方却没有采取这个办法。那反过来思考，没有采取那个稳妥方案，恐怕是因为这次劫持列车的目标其实并不是为了越前龙马。」

「 ？」对于迹部这令人意外的逆向思维，忍足一时也大惊失色。

「对方并没有痛下杀手，也没有干扰列车的正常运行，证明这次劫持并非是一桩认真的犯罪，而是一次劫持游戏！对方如果真是那个真田，没道理做事情这么不干脆。他可不是那种会轻易让别人抓住漏洞的男人，一定会用最稳妥的方式行动。」

「所以你认为这件事的目标……」

迹部代忍足把他想到的那字眼填了上去。「是咱们。这是给你和我下的挑战书。」

「所以那个酒井遥才从一开始就把矛头对准了你吧？」

看到忍足写的这句，迹部不由得翻了个白眼，开口低声抱怨道。“之前你还拉住我……”

“呵呵，继续，继续……”忍足指指迹部手里的记事本转移话题。

「那女人应该是早就发现了桃城所用的迷药，但是却故意的假装被制住。然后又用这种方式逃走……因为她知道那个桃城处于立场不会离开越前龙马身边，所以自然去追她的只会是我们。」

忍足想了想，写道：「那结合之前迹部的推测，酒井遥现在应该仍在这列火车里，只是做了简单的变装然后逃过了我们的耳目喽？」

「嗯，而且在普通乘客里也混有不少劫匪成员，只不过他们一直都没有露面而已。不过你想想看，如果和车站方面联系说整列火车的乘客都在昏睡，那已知的神智还清醒的两名劫匪要怎么尽快逃离？」

「酒井遥……她化妆成了火车司机！那两个司机就是咱们要追的酒井遥和匪徒X？」

「本大爷也是这么想的，只有他们才能不引起警方怀疑的保持清醒——只要假装什么都不知道就可以了。」

「但是酒井遥是女人啊……那两个司机穿着制服明显能看出不是女扮男装……」

「哼，那要保证“她”真的是“她”才行……本大爷可不认为那个人是女人。男扮女装可比女扮男装要容易得多。如果我猜的不错，他是某个很喜欢化妆又喜欢开玩笑喜欢骗人的，我们刚打过交道的某个无聊家伙……」

“难道是仁……”看着迹部笔下一点点的揭穿事实，忍足差点脱口而出，自然再次招来了迹部的一记白眼。

忍足耸耸肩，从迹部手里接过笔写道：「如果是那个人，这次的事件就都能说的通了，不过我还有个疑问……为什么对于桃城的迷药你没有事？」

写完这句话，忍足稍微觉得有点不安，对于这种质疑，不知道迹部会怎样回答。虽然根据他对迹部的了解，迹部最有可能的答案就是那个……不过……

迹部瞟了一眼忍足，没有继续给忍足猜测的时间，就飞快的写好了答案，把本子摊在了忍足面前。「笨蛋，当然因为本大爷是迹部景吾了！」

忍足不由得苦笑，果然是这样啊……

迹部最后在记事本上写的句子是：「这次本大爷会把事情告诉在车站等着抓人的警察，不过我想是抓不到犯人的，除非车站的那些人真的都是警察。」

果然如迹部所说，除了有W国大使馆派来的专车接走了越前和桃城之外，车上的其他人员莫名其妙的变少了，除了司机之外，甚至包括那位被注射麻醉的列车长——迹部和忍足亲眼看着那位列车长被两位警察搀扶进了一辆警车……

仁王雅治，你的挑战书应该不会就这么简单而已吧？迹部微微眯起眼睛，望着眼前一片混乱的车站，微微勾起了嘴角。哼，本大爷……可是期待的很哪！


	7. 海滨休闲之旅——恶魔之眼事件

  
因为到警察局去录笔录等一系列繁琐的事宜，导致迹部和忍足抵达预定酒店的时间足足晚了八个小时。在警局花了这么多时间，前往酒店的路上，自然少不了迹部大爷对于现下警务人员处理事务的速度太过拖沓的抱怨和指责作为一路的伴奏。

不过忍足却没敢说这还不都是因为迹部你自己把这次关于劫匪的推理在警局讲了十足十，让那群白痴警察们几乎把迹部尊为当代福尔摩斯，迹部得意之下几乎是进行了一番简易推理讲座所以才耽搁了这么久。结果，不但拖了八个小时才离开警局，更加忘记通知酒店保留房间。

这么一来，当初预定好的两个单人房间自然落空。所幸还没沦落到无处可住，单是这点忍足已经觉得相当庆幸了，现在是旅游旺季，白浜海滩人多的吓人，到处都住满了人。

在前台讨价还价半天，总算要到了这酒店的最后一个房间，忍足和迹部两人筋疲力尽的冲进房间以后就瘫坐在沙发上连身子也不想动了。

算了，反正其实现在也不错……忍足一边这样想着，一边坐在这漂亮套房的沙发上，悠闲的看着黑漆漆的电视屏幕，聚精会神目不转睛——啊呀，你说这屏幕漆黑一片，电视根本没开？没关系没关系，反正忍足很天才，就算电视没开也……

开什么玩笑！迹部瞟了一眼装模作样假装看电视的忍足，不耐烦的靠在沙发上狠瞪地板。“到底为什么本大爷来海边度假还要和别人挤一个房间啊！”迹部毫不华丽的看着天花板继续嘟囔。“该死可恶见鬼……坐火车遇到劫匪不说，为什么明明早就预约了房间，最后却还是住进和预约房间完全不符的房间里啊？”

“唉……迹部啊，出来玩就遇到了这么多的麻烦，我真的要怀疑，难道是你和我之中的谁人品崩坏么？” 忍足叹了口气，也不再继续假装看电视了。

“喂，就算人品崩坏，也不是本大爷的问题！” 迹部瞟了一眼坐在一边的忍足，“那肯定是……”

忍足耸耸肩，“是，是，九成九是我的原因……不过，咱们继续呆在这里真的没问题么？咱们这次出门，看起来已经被立海盯上了。”

“不然怎么样，咱们立刻回去？哼，开什么玩笑，那群家伙还以为本大爷怕他们不成？”迹部嗤之以鼻。“反正就冲着这次活动，本大爷无论如何也得继续留在这儿。”

“活动？”忍足好奇的问道。“我好像也听那个越前龙马说到了，这里似乎有什么活动？”

迹部斜倚着松软的沙发靠垫。“你没留意么？这次海滨的寻宝活动。”

听到这儿，忍足来了精神。“寻宝？！寻什么宝？”

“你果然没注意到啊……这里所以这么多人，酒店会住的满满当当，全是因为这个寻宝活动。喂，忍足，你知不知道恶魔尸块的传说？”

“恶魔尸块……”忍足稍微想了想，“是那个神与恶魔大战，恶魔被神斩杀以后，神把尸体的碎块丢到大陆各地拯救世界的那个故事？”

迹部点点头。“没错，传说中，恶魔的眼睛就被丢在这个海滨小城。这次有这么多人聚集到这里，也大多数是为了凑个热闹，看看能不能找到那恶魔之眼。”

“啊呀，这不过是个传说而已啊，以此作为依据来寻宝也太……”忍足耸耸肩，“太过草率了。”

“笨蛋，如果只是传说，就算本大爷突然变得像你一样多出许多浪漫情怀，以至于跑到海边来寻宝，难道这个世界上这么多人都这么罗曼蒂克，想来探询这个传说么？”迹部斜眼看了一眼忍足。“这当然是有它的理由在的……”

迹部站起身，从行李里翻出笔记本电脑放到桌上。“看看这个。”

“ 《传说中的‘恶魔之眼’现身白浜海滩 寻宝者征集中？》

近日，旅游胜地白浜海滩传出藏有恶魔之眼宝藏的传闻？白浜海滩一直被传为是神埋葬恶魔之眼的地方，这个传说迄今为止已经流传了上百年，现在，白浜海滩竟然发现了当代恶魔之眼般的存在——这个布满美丽白色海沙的海滩，竟然还藏有珍贵的红宝石？

据发现者称，他在白浜海滩东侧海湾山地区采集植物标本时，无意中捡到了红色结晶石碎片，经专家鉴定系红宝石。后陆续又有数名当地居民或游客在白浜海滩地域发现红宝石碎片，由此揭开白浜海滩附近山麓蕴藏有红宝石的传言。近日已有多起个人或组织前往该地寻宝，影响了当地正常秩序，更给当地警方造成了极大困扰。为解决这一问题，该地最大企业YUKI公司，携手白浜海滩旅游开发部门，将于7月举行寻宝活动，届时凡登记在案的团体或个人均可参与本次寻宝活动，如寻得矿藏则可获得政府部门奖励……”

忍足盯着网页读完了这条新闻，不禁皱起眉来。“就是因为这个消息，才有这么多人聚集到这里来么？”

“不止这个……”迹部从收藏夹里调出另一个网页，“刚刚那个是官方的说法，现在这个是流传在BBS里的一些消息。”

这个BBS似乎是专门为了这个恶魔之眼而开办的，里面到处是关于“恶魔之眼”宝藏的消息。迹部关注的，是其中一个声称“恶魔之眼”宝藏存在，并且还有神秘莫测的寻宝图的帖子。

“在互联网上的讯息都是匿名的，迹部，你真的觉得这个人说的是真的么？”忍足看完那个煽动性极强的帖子，叹了口气。“虽然我不知道为什么迹部家的大少爷最近好像一直处于经济危机之中，不过就算真的想要转变现状，靠寻找宝藏真的可以解决问题么……”

迹部微微挑眉，“难道忍足侑士你以为本大爷是因为眼馋这个宝藏才呆在这里的么，啊嗯？”

“啊呀，我当然不认为迹部是个见钱眼开的家伙呀……不过如果排除掉迹部是想得到这个宝藏的理由之外恐怕也就是因为……”忍足稍微想了想，突然住了口。“莫非还有什么隐藏的原因？”

“啊，其实本大爷只是有点好奇而已，”迹部华丽的捋捋头发。“单纯到海滩度假，实在太无聊了，本大爷觉得，这应该是个不错的假期调剂吧？”

“哈？”忍足推了推眼镜。“迹部，这应该不是什么站得住脚的理由吧？”

“详情本大爷之后再给你解释……”迹部稍微伸了个懒腰。“时间不早了，明天早上还要去登记参加寻宝，睡觉了……”

“喔……”

迹部转过身，走进卧室，突然声音诡异的开口。“喂，忍足……”

“嗯？”

“你……确定要睡床么……”迹部的语气有些不自然。“不然睡沙发吧？”

忍足皱起眉冲进卧室，“为什么我要睡沙发……呃……这……套房怎么会是……”

“那个前台小姐刚才可没说，剩下的这最后一间套房……”迹部哭笑不得的看着卧室正中那桃心形状的KING SIZE大床，“……是新婚套房啊……”

由于这套房的影响，第二天一早，迹部和忍足双双熊猫样出现在了酒店大厅里。虽然一人一对熊猫眼，可是帅哥毕竟就是帅哥，照样回头率一等一的高。不过出于完美主义，平日早已习惯了旁人对自己行注目礼的迹部，这次发现有人偷看自己时却格外不爽起来。

“……这些无聊的家伙……”

“迹部……”忍足揽着迹部的肩头安慰似的拍了几下，“出门在外，一切将就一下嘛！好在那张床那么大，挤咱们两个还是绰绰有余的呀！不然睡沙发的话可就更不舒服了……”

“……”迹部沉着脸没搭话。忍足侑士你这家伙知道什么，本大爷向来可是自己独占一张那样SIZE的大床诶，活了这么多年，居然头一次和别人挤同一张床，睡得好才怪。

刚走了没两步，迹部和揽着迹部肩膀的忍足就被突然的巨大冲击撞了一个趔趄。急速冲到忍足和迹部面前的是浅黄色卷发的年轻男子。“呐，迹部迹部，你迟到了！”

“你是……芥川慈郎吧？”忍足努力保持平衡站好，推了推眼镜。这人他记得，能住进迹部家和迹部合伙开侦探事务所，说起来还要多亏慈郎帮忙。如果不是因为当时慈郎被甜品店扣住，迹部不得已之下用了自己的钱，说不定自己当时就被扫地出门了吧？

“你认识我？超开心C～呐，你是不是我的忠实观众所以对我记得特别清楚？我可以给你签名喔！”慈郎开心的笑着说个不停。

忍足擦擦汗，微笑道：“慈郎不记得我了么？是我呀，上次和迹部一起到甜品店去的，忍足侑士。”

“啊啊，原来是你，你也来参加这次活动了呀……”慈郎抓抓头，这才仿佛想起忍足这个人来，“榊老师刚才还说，如果你今天再不到，就赶不上寻宝登记了呢～”

“喔？不是说登记截止到7月么？”迹部皱起了眉。

慈郎摇头，“因为前来参加的人太多，超出了白浜海滩的承受能力，所以当地政府就把登记时间截止到今天，活动则是明天开始的样子。这是今天早上刚刚宣布的新消息喔！”

“哼，无聊的人来的还真不少……”迹部耸肩，“那好，我们就尽快去登记吧！对了，慈郎，马戏团也要登记参加这次的寻宝活动？”

“啊，反正马戏团最近正在这里进行夏季公演嘛，所以榊老师也顺便登记了，不过看起来只有日吉最想去……”慈郎露出困扰的表情，“其实我也很想去看看啦，可是我怕我明天醒不了嘛……”

“说起来，今天你怎么能这么清醒的站在这儿，啊嗯？”迹部嘲弄的笑着打量精神抖擞的慈郎，“平时这个时间你应该还在睡吧？”

“啊啊，因为我听榊老师说找到迹部你就能吃到白浜海滩特产的甜品炖甜菜～”慈郎眼神闪亮：“迹部迹部，去吃吧！”

忍足和迹部对视了一下，彼此交换了一下意见，有志一同的点点头。“慈郎，我们先去登记参加寻宝，等回来的时候再……”

“啊，逃跑了，好狡猾！”慈郎看着跑掉的忍足和迹部，耸耸肩。“我还没告诉他们，寻宝登记处在哪里呢……”

不管慈郎在后面的抗议，忍足和迹部以百米冲刺的速度跑出了酒店，直跑到海边才停下脚步。

“啊呀，迹部，我们这样……呼，是不是不太好？”

迹部斜眼看了一眼忍足，“你打算请那家伙吃甜品，啊嗯？”

“当然不想啦……”开玩笑，我口袋里的钱单是三不五时请公主大人吃一次饭就是一笔不小的开销呐！“不过迹部呀，你知道不知道……寻宝登记在哪里？”

“这个么……”迹部耸耸肩，答的理直气壮。“不清楚啊！”

忍足额头冒出三条黑线。“……好，好吧……我们去问问看。不过寻宝登记这种事，应该问谁比较好呢……”

“那个，不好意思，打扰一下，你们也是打算去寻宝的吧？”似乎恰巧从迹部和忍足身边经过的银发青年突然插话。

“啊，是的。”忍足点点头，“请问，你知道寻宝登记处在哪里么？”

“呵呵，我也刚好要去那边，请和我一起来吧！”穿着具有海滨风情的大号花衬衫和沙滩短裤，趿着拖鞋的装扮，加上格外亲切的笑脸，让人不由得对这青年留下了豪爽海之男的良好印象。

“那多谢了，不知道怎么称呼？”

“呵呵，我叫佐伯虎次郎，二位叫我佐伯就可以了。”

“迹部。”迹部盯着佐伯看了一会儿，自我介绍道。“他是忍足。”

“喔……呵呵，迹部君和忍足君也是专门来寻宝的吗？”佐伯笑的灿烂。

“不，我们只是来旅游，顺便参加寻宝的。”迹部淡淡的回答。“你莫非也是寻宝的参加者之一？”

佐伯点点头，“啊，是呀，我在这儿从小玩到大，没想到这里居然有宝藏！这么有趣的事情，我当然想好好参与一下啦！”

“咦？佐伯是本地人啊？”忍足听佐伯这样说，忍不住又仔细打量了佐伯一番。

“对啊！”佐伯笑着说道：“不过虽然是本地人，但是传说有宝藏在的那个地区，其实就算是当地人也很少涉足呢！所以其实我们也没什么优势啦……对了，还不知道你们是打算登记个人组还是团体组？”

“喔？还有这样的划分？”

“是呀，个人组的话，政府的奖励会给比较多喔，不过很少有人会登记个人组啦，因为那片地域到底是未知区，大家一起也好有个照应，所以还是团体组的参加者更多一些。”佐伯一边带路，一边热心的介绍活动情况。“不过团体组的话，一组参加者规定是最多不能超过五个人……”

“你知道的还真多嘛，啊嗯？”迹部饶有兴致的看着佐伯。

佐伯爽朗的笑了，“因为负责登记的老爷爷和我很熟啊，经常会叫我去帮忙，我已经习惯给参加者做介绍了。哦，忘记说了，现在我就是去登记处帮忙呢！”

“原来是这样！”忍足恍然的点点头，“不过参加有什么须知事宜之类的么？”

“嗯……这一带并没有什么凶猛的野生动物，所以不允许以自卫为理由携带枪支，避免发生危险。还有就是每个参与者可以领到一个参加活动的胸卡和一份简略地图，上面除了对附近地形的标注外还会标出之前发现过红宝石碎片的地方，反面则是印有关于恶魔之眼的详细传说。虽然官方的说法是这图也具有藏宝图的性质，不过究竟是不是线索很难说啦，如果这是藏宝图那政府干嘛不自己直接挖走……”佐伯耸耸肩。“所以其实说来说去还是为了开发旅游业，帮政府赚钱吧，因为参加者要缴纳一定的参加费用。”

“哼哼，有地图还要收费啊，要是再有点什么线索卡片，就更像是旅游开发部门特意为招揽游客设计的寻宝游戏了，啊嗯？”迹部轻哼着笑道，“我还真是有点……期待啊……”

或者是听出迹部话中的揶揄，佐伯耸耸肩。“或者是这样，不过每个人只要一千日元，很便宜啦！”

“还真是生财有道啊……”迹部冷哼了一声，“如果举办几次这样的活动，当地政府一定能赚不少吧……”

“恐怕是这么回事，不过这次活动的开销之类的经费据说都是YUKI公司赞助，所以我想这公司应该也会抽一部分收入吧……”

听了佐伯的猜测，迹部笑道：“既然是赞助，公司当然不会从这活动里赚钱了。”

“咦？”佐伯诧异的瞪大了眼睛，“他们不是想借机赚一笔么？”

“就算是提供活动经费，其实也不过是印地图，准备胸卡之类的东西吧……而且你说去帮老爷爷的忙，证明工作人员也少的可怜……”迹部解释道：“这活动经费的开销小的很，不过对于政府来说，却因此欠了YUKI公司的情，商场中人如果和政府搞好关系对今后生意上是再有利不过的了……哼，该说是那公司的老总太精明，还是那政府主管太傻呢……”

“原来如此。”佐伯苦笑，“这种事我完全想不到呢……迹部君真厉害啊……”

“啊，因为我们是侦探嘛。”忍足愉快的推推眼镜，“佐伯以后如果有什么麻烦可以到L市找我们喔！我们的地址是L市HT区Berkeley街221号！”

“啊……莫非是乘昨天抵达的那班被劫持的AK-OY415号列车抵达的那两位协助警方的侦探吗？”佐伯重新审视了一次忍足和迹部。“二位真是厉害啊！”

“其实我们也没做什么啦……”忍足额头顿时冒汗，这消息传的也太快了吧？该说白浜海滩这里果然是这种小道消息传的特别迅速的地方么？

佐伯热情而爽朗的态度让这三人很快的聊到了一起，绕过海滩的山脚下远远的就能看到公路边有栋小房子，佐伯指指那里道。“登记处就是这里，请进来吧！”

“我们要登记参加，老头子，你听到了没？”迹部等人还没进门，就听到房间里传来男人们吵闹的声音。“帮我们登记吧！”

“？！”佐伯抢先冲进房间，怒气冲冲的瞪了一眼蹲在老人身边的那个年轻男子，扶起摔倒在地的老人。“老爷爷，你不要紧吧？”

“……”白胡子长得拖到地上的老人看见是佐伯，眯起眼摆摆手，并没开口，而是指了指气势汹汹的站在一边的那群家伙。这群男人皮肤黧黑，清一色穿着紫色的无袖坎肩，看上去古古怪怪的。

“喔？”其中戴眼镜的男人冷漠的斜睨了一眼佐伯。“既然有人来了，就请快点为我们办理登记吧，总算不用和这老家伙浪费时间了。”

“喂，你们这样很过分啊！”从刚才就一直笑容温和的佐伯那好看的眉头立刻拧了起来，“老爷爷年纪大了，只是动作慢一点而已，没必要这么大呼小叫的吧？”

“真是不好意思。”那男人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，虽然是道歉，语气中却连半分歉意也无。“请快一点吧！”

对于佐伯的怒气和不满，这人显然并没有什么所谓的歉仄感，仍然一副扑克脸，这副表情，让迹部下意识的想到留在Ｌ市看家的另一个同样扑克脸的眼镜男——只是这两人的行为完全是模范青年与不良青年这样天与地的差别。

“……可恶……”佐伯耐着性子把老爷爷登记到一半的胸卡继续写下去，然后把登记好的胸卡丢到那男人怀里，“请赶快走吧！”

“效率这么低下，看起来这次寻宝，宝藏是非我们莫属了呀，木手～”

“就是就是！”

“哼，胜者为王，这是必然的……”被称为木手的眼镜男，明显是这群男人的领袖。听到同伴们志气满满的话，却泛起笑意。“我们一定会取胜的，会取胜的，也一定是我们。”

“嗯？还真有自信啊……”迹部斜睨了木手一眼，“竟然这么肯定，自己能取胜……”

“自信过度，失败的几率是百分之百。”因为木手等人引起的这份混乱，被迹部等人忽视的房间另一边的等候席上传来了一个熟悉的声音。“唷，忍足，迹部，你们也来啦！”

“乾？！”忍足大惊失色，“你……你怎么在这儿！？”

“哼，是因为这家伙的任性了……对不对，啊嗯？”迹部居高临下的看着那戴着棒球帽，像猫一样蜷在桃城膝上正在打瞌睡的家伙，不是之前的越前龙马还有谁？

桃城朝迹部和忍足笑着点点头，算是打招呼。“彻夜赶回来，龙马困坏了，而且酒店什么的也还在协商中，人很多，要找个住的地方不太容易呢。”

应该是听到乾和迹部刚刚的话，已经走到门口的木手回过头推推眼镜，饶有兴趣的把二人打量了一遍。“希望几位有足够的能力，做我们的对手吧！咱们走。”

佐伯怒冲冲的看木手一行消失在门口，转过头又盯着站在老爷爷身边的那年轻男人。“你干嘛不和他们一起走？”

“我又不是和他们一起的！”包着头巾的年轻男人恼火的瞪着佐伯，嘴里发出奇异的声音。“嘶……”

“不好意思，他是我们的同伴，只是对那些家伙们欺负老人的行为看不过眼这才干涉的……”乾急忙走到佐伯面前打圆场。

“老爷爷，是这样的么？”佐伯半信半疑的看看老爷爷，老爷爷微微点点头，这才让佐伯把心放下。“真是抱歉……刚刚失礼了，我是佐伯虎次郎。”

包头巾的男人叹了口气，“嘶……没关系，我是海堂薰。”

“海堂君，真是抱歉……”佐伯歉意的笑了笑。“因为你在老爷爷身边而且又……”

而且又长得看起来凶巴巴的……忍足偷偷在心里补完佐伯想说的话。确实，眼前名叫海堂薰的男子，单从面相上看，无论如何也很容易让人把他当成坏人。那一双眼角上挑的蛇眼，似乎总是容易给旁人不易接近的错觉。若不仔细看那双蛇眼中单纯的神色，就连乾的解释，其实也很难说服佐伯。

“……”老爷爷虽然没说话，却走到海堂旁边，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀，然后朝他竖起了大拇指。

“没关系的，我已经习惯了。”海堂用手整理了一下头上扎着的头巾，脸红了。

“呵欠……”越前龙马揉揉眼睛坐起身来，“好吵喔……阿桃前辈……”

“龙马，你不知道啦……”桃城把刚刚的事情说了一遍，龙马却来了精神。

“喔？竟然有这么有趣的家伙啊，阿桃前辈，看来我们这次可不能只是玩玩而已了呢……”

佐伯亦是一脸愤慨，“哼，不懂得尊敬老人，欺负老爷爷，我也不会原谅那群家伙们。”

“竟然足足占满了5个名额。”迹部站到桌旁，盯着登记表看，“木手永四郎、甲斐裕次郎、平古场凛、知念宽还有田仁志慧吗……”

“木手永四郎……我好像对这名字有些印象。”乾推推眼镜。“总之我们不能小看那些家伙们。”

“他们？还差得远呢……”越前毫不放在心上的笑着耸耸肩。“不管是谁，打败他们取胜就是了！”

“哼，口气不小嘛！”迹部饶有兴致的挑起眉。“既然你和本大爷一样都对这次活动有兴趣，那可别让本大爷失望！”

“迹部，你看这个……”在桌边浏览登记表的忍足突然朝迹部招手。“看这里。”

忍足所指的，正是登记在木手一众姓名之前一页的那行文字。白纸黑字清清楚楚的写着迹部和忍足都非常熟悉的名字……

“仁王雅治？！”迹部重重的哼了一声，“这家伙，还真有胆量嘛！在这种时刻竟然还敢来参加活动？”

“登记团体组，果然是和柳生比吕士在一起。”忍足拉拉迹部的手臂，附耳道：“看来在火车上的果然是他们吧？”

“很有可能。”迹部摩拳擦掌，似乎相当有精神。“总之，本大爷可不打算输给立海的家伙们！”

看到忍足和迹部二人窃窃私语，乾的眼镜微微逆光：“忍足，你们在讨论什么？”

“啊，我们在讨论……”忍足抓抓头，“这次活动……”

迹部瞪了一眼忍足，接过话去，“本大爷在和他争论是参加个人组还是团体组。”

忍足的嘴巴立刻张成O形，“个……个人组？”

“佐伯刚刚不是说了，可以任选参加个人组和团体组吗？”迹部望向佐伯，向对方求证。

佐伯尴尬的点点头，“是这样没错，可是我以为二位一定会参加团体组……”

“啊，个人组不是会比较有趣么，啊嗯？”迹部捋捋头发。

忍足皱起眉来，“迹部，借一步说话……”

“那，佐伯君是吧？”乾满面笑容的合上不知从哪里掏出的笔记本，“先帮我们登记参加吧！”

“啊，没问题，请问四位是……”佐伯把打瞌睡的老爷爷搀到一边，自己坐在办公桌后，提起笔。

“乾贞治、海堂薰、桃城武还有……”乾说到这里微微一顿，征询意见似的看向龙马。

越前顽皮的拉拉帽檐，道：“越前龙雅。”

听到越前这么说，大家不约而同的露出了异样的神色。

“好的！”然而负责登记的佐伯却不深究，把参加活动的胸牌和地图递给乾。“刚刚听说你们找不到落脚的地方，从这里朝公路往前走，在车站旁边有家旅店，你和店主说是佐伯的朋友，一定可以找到住的地方的！”

“这真是不好意思……。”乾感激的笑了，接过胸牌地图，放进脚边的行李包。

佐伯摆摆手，“不用客气，反正刚才的事情，真是多谢你们，误解你们也很不好意思……”

“嘶……真的没关系，旅店的事情多谢了。”海堂微微鞠躬，拎起行李率先走了出去。

越前揉揉眼睛，“……到了旅店我要赶快睡一觉……”

“那个呃，龙……龙雅，我帮你拿行李吧……”

“那就谢谢阿桃前辈了。”越前一边说还一边大大的打了个哈欠。

“这家伙贪睡的模样让我想到某个人……”看乾一行人浩浩荡荡离开了登记处，迹部像是突然想到了什么好笑的事情一样。“而且孩子气的地方也很有点相似。”

“迹部，”忍足却难得的严肃。“你觉得我的说法是不是有道理呢？”

“你是说你刚刚所说的，要证明我们合作的羁绊之强给仁王和柳生看吗？”迹部很高兴似的眯起眼睛。“虽然本大爷不认为这种所谓的羁绊，要证明给别人看，不过既然你这么说了，哼，给那两个自以为是的笨蛋看一看，也不错。”

“那个，迹部君，忍足君……”佐伯困扰的笑着开口。“两位究竟有没有决定好，要登记哪种呢？”

“当然是团体组了！”忍足转过身，眉飞色舞的朝佐伯比了个V的手势，笑逐颜开的对身边的迹部说道：“迹部，这次的胜利，一定会是我们的！”

“你还真是有自信啊，啊嗯？”迹部斜了忍足一眼，笑着说。

“那是当然的，迹部难道没有自信获胜？”

迹部自负的昂首道：“哼，既然本大爷参加了，那取胜也是当然的了！”

“就是说嘛！”

“好了好了。”佐伯稍显困扰的打断了忍足和迹部的“誓师大会”，把早就准备好的胸卡和地图递给忍足。“那么就祝二位马到成功喽！”

“呵呵，多谢佐伯你的帮忙……”忍足尴尬的笑了起来。差点忘记，这个佐伯，也是自己的对手之一啊……而且身为本地人，可是强力的对手呢……

“嗯，明天早上准时在山脚下的注册处注册胸卡以后就算是正式参加活动了，活动分成4轮，每轮限时十二个小时，从早上八点到晚上八点，为了安全起见，晚上必须离开森林区，离开时也要到注册处注销。”佐伯最后又叮嘱了一遍。“其实地图上的活动须知里都有写，如果不清楚可以再看看。”

“谢谢了，那我们就先走了！”明天早上吗……哼，一共只是四十八个小时，真的能寻到宝？迹部嗤之以鼻的瞥了一眼忍足手里的地图。“好吧，不管怎么说……”不管怎么说，现在，也不能够回头了……

走出登记处，忍足望了望身边的迹部。“迹部，我有种预感……”

“嗯？”迹部奇怪的看了看忍足。“怎么了吗？”

“……不，没什么。我只是觉得有点兴奋而已。”忍足笑着耸耸肩，“咱们回酒店去吧……”

二十分钟之后，迹部和忍足悠闲的回到房间里一边喝咖啡，一边开始专心研究地图准备明天的寻宝活动。如果这个时候他们离开房间，就会听到有不少人抱怨，寻宝登记处人去屋空的最新新闻。

——不过是二十分钟的时间，小屋已是房门紧锁，一块“登记时间结束”的牌子挂在门上。佐伯和老爷爷，已经不在那儿了。

  
关于恶魔之眼的传说，据佐伯讲地图上写有详细的介绍，但是当忍足和迹部真的回到酒店，拿着地图开始端详的时候才发现，所谓的详细传说，其实也并没有比大家通常所了解的传说内容丰富多少，只是用简单通顺的语言把事情复述了一遍而已。虽然如此，但内容和最初的传说还是稍稍有点不同。

「恶魔之眼的传说：

在很久很久以前，天神和恶魔为了争夺这个世界的护佑权，展开了一场战争，天神与恶魔都想把世界归于自己麾下，因此双方互不相让，从地狱战到天堂，又从天堂打到人间，双方都累得筋疲力尽。

就在这个时候，天神用自己最终的武器天神箭偷偷射中了恶魔的心脏，疲惫的恶魔没能躲开，终于被天神打败了。或者是因为觉得天神胜之不武，恶魔心有不甘伸手用最后的力气，把自己的双眼抠了出来，用力的丢了出去，并立下誓言说，若是将来出现继承我血统的男人，必将寻到这双眼，得到恶魔之血力量的庇佑，让这眼看这世界重新归属于新的主人。恶魔用最后的力量为那双眼下了这样的死咒。

大惊失色的天神急忙去找那双红色的恶魔之眼，但是无论如何也不知道那双眼睛落在哪里，无奈之下，天神只好将恶魔的尸块散播于各地来掩盖那双眼睛的气息，从此拥有恶魔一族血统的人就无法找到那双眼睛，恶魔的力量也就此被封印了……

现在，斗转星移，恶魔之眼，是不是就藏在白浜海滩的某个角落里呢？一切等待勇士你们的挖掘！」

“哇！”忍足看完咋舌不已，“这版本的故事实在有点惨烈……为了报仇，竟然自己挖出自己的眼睛来啊，真不愧是恶魔。那个什么天神的行径也实在不怎么样，居然偷袭。”

“只不过是传说而已，不过么……”迹部却把注意力放在了那地图上，“这个地图，倒是让本大爷相当有兴趣。”

地图上大致标明了寻宝区域内的地形：活动开始的注册处，在那个山崖的山脚下，从那条小路向前，海拔也逐渐上升。白浜海滩虽然是个以海滨旅游闻名的度假胜地，但是它东侧的山地区域，是横穿全国的大山脉的分支，也是登山爱好者们热衷的地段之一。

不过，尽管靠近白浜海滩，反而很少有人从这个位置开始登山——或者你一定会想，这是因为大多数人都认为，这个地段是繁华热闹的旅游区，没有什么登山价值或者不够有挑战性之类的。

事实并非如此。因为若是从白浜海滩附近登山，在几年前还具备一定的危险性。这个地域的土质疏松，岩石松动，极容易发生危险，因此被排除在登山爱好者的考虑范围内。但是前几年，当地政府为了发展旅游业，对这一地区进行了小规模的整改，开辟出一片区域作为森林公园开放，所谓寻宝活动的范围，就是指这一安全地带了。

“迹部，你所指的兴趣是什么？”听迹部这么说，忍足也仔细的打量起地图来。

迹部微微一笑，“这个地图我看起来觉得很面熟。你还记得之前我给你看的那个BBS里的帖子么？”

“嗯？”忍足当时虽然只是粗粗的瞥了一眼那帖子里的地图，但还是马上反应过来。“这地图，和网上流传的地图简直一模一样嘛！”

“没错，这点本身就很奇怪吧？这种应该是秘密资料式的东西，却随随便便的早就散布到了网上……”

“确实，有点不对头啊！”忍足点点头，“如果这只是一个简单的、娱乐性的旅游项目，那么这些故弄玄虚自然是没必要的；如果真的有什么所谓的宝藏，那么这样大张旗鼓似乎又很不合理。这似乎，是一个早就设计好的局？”

“哼，这也正是我感兴趣的地方。”迹部冷笑了一声，“起初呢，我只是想到这儿来看个究竟。可是没曾想在火车上就碰上了有趣的家伙，我更断定了这件事没那么简单。现在既然又确定他们确实就掺和在这次活动当中，我们就较量一下也无妨。”

忍足不禁笑了：“看起来迹部也并不认为这只是个单纯的寻宝活动啰？”

“大概只有那位一心想要凑热闹的王子大人才会以为这是一个好玩的活动吧……”迹部不屑的哼了一声，随即蹙眉道：“我现在只担心一件事……”

“什么？”

“我担心这件事还有什么内幕，是本大爷没想到的……不知道为什么，我总有种不好的预感……”迹部轻轻的咽了口唾沫。

忍足安慰似的拍拍迹部的肩膀：“不要担心，还有我在嘛！”

“你？”迹部斜睨着忍足。

“啊呀，迹部你貌似不太信任我的实力呢！”忍足拍拍胸脯。“再怎么说我也是曾经在警察局工作过的男人，不要小看我。何况我本来就是打算做侦探的，怎么可以落在被我强拉入伙的迹部的后面嘛！”

“好吧……”迹部看着难得一脸认真的忍足，总算展颜。“我们也应该进行比赛开始前的准备了，其他的东西我都已经准备好了，还要去买一些明天要带的食物和水。”

“准备好了？难怪迹部的行李这次这么多……”忍足看了看放在墙角的迹部的大行李箱。“我早就想问了，迹部，那里面到底是什么东西？”

“小型帐篷。”迹部理所当然的回答。

“小型帐篷？”忍足不禁哑然。“这个我们也要背上带到山里面去吗？”

“那是当然的。”

“可是……活动不许过夜啊！”忍足指指桌上的那个活动须知。“我们必须在晚上八点之前离开活动区。而且就算是小型帐篷，它的分量可也不轻呢！”

“哼，这你不必操心，本大爷会自己带着它的。”迹部倔脾气上来，丝毫不打算改变主意。

忍足暗暗头痛，就算是迹部自己来背这帐篷，难道深更半夜，自己能把迹部一个人丢在森林里，一个人跑出来吗？这样的话，组队参加还有什么意义？也根本不能证明彼此的羁绊给仁王和柳生他们看嘛！

想到这儿，忍足不禁叹了口气，“好啦好啦，帐篷我也来帮忙背吧，我们毕竟是伙伴嘛，而且迹部想要在夜里留在那个森林里面，也一定是有自己的理由在的吧？”

听到忍足这番话，迹部的表情也柔和下来。“算你这次聪明……我带帐篷本来的确是因为我想要露宿，可现在是为了……”迹部深吸了一口气。“为了立海的那些家伙们。”

“这我就不明白了，帐篷和立海的家伙有什么关系？”忍足一头雾水。

迹部先没有回答忍足的问题，而是走到了地图旁边，伸出漂亮修长的手指，在图上画了一道弧线。“这个范围之内，是平常游客经常会光顾的地方。你怎么看？”

忍足微一沉吟，道：“这样的话……这个区域内也就不太可能有什么宝藏了，如果有的话，早已经被人挖跑了。所以这次我们应该也不必再在这个地方下功夫了。”

“不错。”迹部满意的看了忍足一眼。“如果不是以游玩为目的的参加者，一定会从这个区域外开始寻宝，但是大多数人是不会这么做的。所以这个范围是安全区，超过这个区域以后么……”

“可是从那个范围向外的区域这么大……”忍足突然担心起来。“我们现在面对的可是整个立海，迹部，我担心那个仁王会借这个机会对你不利。万一你遇到什么事情的话……”

这句话一出口，忍足自己先愣在原地。老实说这话其实不太合情理。虽说接连戳破立海阴谋的人是迹部不假，但是迹部景吾和自己是合作伙伴的关系，从某种角度上说，是OLA侦探事务所这个整体。他可还没天真到认为立海会把自己和迹部分的这么清楚。

刚刚几乎是直觉性的反应，忍足只想到了迹部，却完全没有想过，立海会怎么对付自己呢？自己对迹部这种超乎一般的揪心，让忍足不由得有些意外，他一时不知道该怎么说下去。

可能是因为大脑正在思考，一向敏锐的迹部这次反而对忍足突然的沉默没怎么放在心上，而是接过忍足的话说道：“我倒是不担心立海那些家伙们对我出手……不过，本大爷可不打算让那群家伙们看见我狼狈的样子……”

虽然事实上看到这里，我们已经可以明白迹部所以坚持要带帐篷的目的推本逐源不过是为了让自己不至于有失华丽，但是此时心神不定的忍足此时自然是无法领会个中奥妙，他全神贯注的思索着……关于为什么自己会如此在意迹部景吾安全的问题。

抱着这种复杂的心境，忍足和迹部一起踏上了此次寻宝之旅。活动开始前的这一夜，迹部睡的格外的香甜，他看起来似乎已经完全克服了不习惯和别人挤在一张床上睡觉的少爷习惯。反倒是忍足，这一夜虽然一直想努力的睡上一觉为明天养精蓄锐，但实际上却是基本没怎么睡着过。

次日一早，虽然集合的时间还没到，可指定的集合地点早已经是人山人海，到处挤满了参加这次活动的人们。果然如佐伯介绍的一般，大多数参加者选择了团体组，因此到处可见几个人挤在一起正在商量着些什么。

迹部和忍足本以为自己来的已经够早，却没想到和眼前这些人比，真是小巫见大巫，来的可算是迟的了，虽然登记处分别设了十个，却还是都被人围了个里三层外三层，看来一时半会儿是无法登记的了。

当然，虽然来参加的人这么多，其实绝大多数都只是抱着游玩的心态。比如队伍里不少的情侣此时依旧是你侬我侬，根本不把这次寻宝放在心上，也没有什么紧张状态。

起初忍足还打算在人群里找找熟悉的面孔，但是四面都是人，一时间谁也没看到。更加要命的是，一转身的功夫，人群拥挤，竟然连迹部也不知道挤到哪里去了！

“迹部？！”一个不留神，就不知道迹部跑到哪里去了，忍足额头不禁微微沁出了几滴汗珠。活动还没开始就这个样子，开始以后可要怎么办……

人这么多，忍足因此没有注意到，其实迹部就在他身后不远的地方，和三个男人正在谈着什么。

“桦地？”虽然忍足找不到熟悉的面孔，但迹部却轻而易举的在人群中看到了熟悉的高大身影。

“是！”一脸憨厚的高个儿男人桦地憨憨的点点头，应了一声。

站在桦地身边的，是之前在马戏团时忍足就见过的宍户和凤。

“迹部。”一看到迹部，宍户就当即朝迹部走了过来。“桦地的直觉真是厉害……你果然在这边。”

听了宍户的话，桦地黑黑的脸上竟然泛起一丝红晕。

迹部斜眼看了看宍户又看看凤和桦地，轻挑嘴角道：“如果是找你的话，我想凤应该比桦地干的还好。”

“你这家伙……”宍户翻了个白眼，“怎么这么长时间没见，还是这幅牙尖嘴利的样子。你这个样子，真的能做好私家侦探吗？”

“为什么不能？本大爷还没什么不能做到的事情。”迹部得意的一捋头发。“对了，你们也是来参加这次活动的么？”

“事实上我才不想来趟这趟浑水呢……”宍户点点头，却是满脸的不快。“要不是……”

看迹部的脸色变得有些不好看，站在一边的凤立刻及时开口打断了宍户的抱怨。“宍户前辈！”

“不高兴来的话，你们可以不来掺和。我听慈郎说，日吉那家伙不是很想来参加这个活动么，老师干嘛不让他来。”迹部耐心缺缺。“你就和凤安安稳稳去度假就是了嘛！没什么事，本大爷要先走了……”

“就是因为有麻烦，所以我们才会来呀！”凤一边抓抓头一边低声说道。

麻烦？听到凤这么说，迹部的表情这才认真起来。“究竟发生什么事情了么？”

“我就觉得这种小事，凭迹部你一个人一定自己就能搞定了啦！”

“反正有宍户前辈和桦地在，一定没问题的，迹部前辈你不用担心……”

“是！”

“说了半天……”看着眼前的三人组说了半天也没有说到重点，迹部终于不耐烦道：“究竟是什么事情让你们这么心神不定的跑来找本大爷？”

“迹部，你应该知道吧？那个被称作有恶魔血统的男人……切原赤也。”说完这句话，宍户一脸的忧心忡忡。“我看到那个人，也在寻宝的队伍里面。”

“切原赤也？立海的那个切原赤也？”迹部有些不可思议的摸摸下巴。“有恶魔血统的男人么……哼……”

“迹部！”正在这时，忍足总算在人群中找到了迹部的身影，急忙大喊起来。

“这边。”迹部朝忍足招了招手，直等到忍足走到自己身边，这才慎重的开口。“我得到了一些新情报。关于……立海。”

“嗯？”

“立海到这里来的人，不只是仁王和柳生两个而已。”迹部摸着下巴，慢慢的说。

本以为之前就为这件事担心的忍足会大吃一惊，但是让迹部意外的是，忍足却连眉毛也没动一下。“喔。”

“喔？”迹部忍不住惊异的看着忍足。“只有这样吗？”

忍足诧异的反问，“不然呢？”

“现在敌人的人数可是又增加了唷……”迹部斜睨了一眼拥挤的人群，又看看面前的桦地、宍户和凤。“虽然照现在看来同伴增加了，但是敌人同样也增加了。”

“喂喂，迹部，我们可不算是你的同伴喔，我们几个是另外登记组队参加的！”宍户不服气的还嘴。

忍足的眉高高挑起，诧异的看向迹部。见迹部脸色一沉，凤的脸色一变，伸手捂住了宍户的嘴巴。“宍户前辈！”

不过迹部像是早料到宍户会这么说，虽然露出不高兴的表情，却是直接无视掉宍户的抗议，转向忍足接着说道：“你好像对此事无动于衷？说吧，究竟是怎么回事？”

“啊呀……”忍足抓抓头。“瞒不过迹部了呀……其实之前我们在登记小屋查看的时候，我就发现仁王和柳生的那一组里面，还有其他人在。不过其他人的名字被写在下一页，所以我没有看到，但是成员人数我看的很清楚，确实是填了4人喔！”

“这件事怎么不早说？”迹部不悦的瞪了忍足一眼。

忍足嘿嘿一笑，“如果告诉迹部，迹部就会把这些事情全都承担起来吧，但是如果只有我知道的话，我就可以帮迹部分担一点了，毕竟我也是OLA的一员，是迹部你的合伙人吧？”

“真是的……幼稚的家伙，立海的人这么容易应付么？”听了忍足这话，即使是迹部，也生不起气来。

“好啦好啦，我看，我们还是先去登记怎么样？”刚刚安抚了生气的宍户，还是凤先指了指渐渐清闲下来的登记处，“不妨一边走一边讨论下一步应该怎么做吧！”

凤他们去登记的功夫，迹部也和忍足一起来到旁边的一个登记处登记。

相距不远，忍足压低声音道：“迹部，马戏团的大家也在这里？呃，还有那个高个子的是……”在慈郎事件中，忍足已经认识了宍户和凤，但是桦地却是他从来没见过的。

“嗯，夏季的海滩是演出不错的选择……”迹部望了望那边的桦地，“那是桦地崇弘，本大爷的……”

迹部话音未落，桦地已经飞快的站到了迹部身边，“是！”

“登记结束了？”

“是。”桦地点点头，看看迹部脚下装着小型帐篷的大箱子，轻松的提了起来。

“拜托了。”迹部习以为常，忍足却一脸似笑非笑的神情看着迹部，直等到迹部挥挥手示意桦地可以稍稍走开，忍足这才低笑着说：“迹部啊，这个桦地……该不会是你在本家的保姆吧……”

“桦地他确实从我小时候就跟着我了……不过才不是什么保姆呢……他和马戏团的其他人一样，都是我上学时同一个社团的人啦……”迹部听了这种荒谬的说法，连眼皮也懒得抬， “你这家伙，扯这些有的没的……皮痒了不成？”

忍足抬手擦了擦汗，“不会不会，我们走吧！”稍稍想了想，忍足又开口道：“我刚刚，看到佐伯了。”

“喔？”迹部并没放在心上，“那个家伙呀……他也是组队参加的？”

“嗯。”忍足点点头，“带了两个同伴呢，很有趣的两个家伙……啊呀啊呀，迹部你别瞪我，我没有偷懒啦，是刚刚找你的时候我遇到的……”

看着迹部的神情，忍足心里暗暗的叹气。尽管迹部嘴上并不怎么介意立海的事情，但是果然他还是非常在乎这次来自立海的挑战的，神经其实还是很紧张的吧……忍足这么想着，打定主意这次一定要和迹部一起把立海的挑战化为无形，叫仁王不敢小看他和迹部之间的羁绊。

虽然刚刚刚刚宍户还把自己是单独组队参赛的事情挂在嘴边，但是等活动真的开始时，大家还是五个人在一起活动，让忍足又是意外，又是想笑。但是从迹部的反应看来，他似乎对宍户的这种嘴硬个性非常的了解，因此完全是无动于衷。这么看来，其实迹部和他们的关系很好也说不定，忍足暗暗猜测着。

如迹部所料，大多数把这次寻宝活动当成游戏的游客，在迹部划定的那个范围内就裹足不前，要么是想留下野餐啦，拍照啦，要么就是体力不支要休息休息啦。随着行程的深入，迹部一行人可以遇到的参加活动的人群也渐渐减少。在即将进入危险区前的五分钟内，终于周围再也看不到其他的参加者了。

这也就预示着，真正的比赛，现在才算是正式开始。

才刚走进危险区没多久，迹部就突然的停下脚步，四处张望起来。

“迹部，怎么了？”从进入危险区以后就进入精神高度集中模式的忍足立刻紧张兮兮的回头看向迹部。

“本大爷好像听见有人在大喊大叫……大概是我听错了吧……走吧！”迹部轻轻摇了摇头。

——“可恶……”

——“抱怨有什么用……

“真的耶！迹部，我也听到了。”没走上两步，忍足和其他人也都听到了有人在大喊大叫的声音。

“我怎么觉得……这个声音有点耳熟？”迹部轻轻的开口。

“是啊……我们好像在哪里听到过这个声音……”忍足亦凝神倾听。

“我不管，总之这件事你要负责任！”

“白痴，明明是你们自己愿意的吧……我还要找你负责任呢……”

忍足忍不住噗哧一声笑了出来。“啊呀，这还真是容易让人误解的对白哟！”

“哼……本大爷想到是谁了……”迹部却不屑的哼了一声。“是之前叫做桃城和海堂的那两个家伙吧？”迹部嘴上一边说着，一边拨开面前的灌木丛。

果然，桃城和海堂站在林间空地上吵得正欢。

桃城首先发难。“都是你拖拖拉拉，不然我们怎么会走散了？”

“嘶～要不是你们那位伟大的王子大人任性，我和前辈何必跑到这里来冒这个危险？”海堂立刻反唇相讥。

“到底怎么啦？”忍足困扰的看看左边的桃城，又看看右边的海堂。“怎么只有你们两个？乾和那个……越前呢？”

“不用问也想的到……”迹部翻个白眼。“这两个家伙，和那两个人走散了。”

“你这蝮蛇男……”桃城依旧剑拔弩张，“龙马要是出了事我要你好看！”

海堂也不甘示弱“嘶……前辈有什么危险，我要……要W国进行赔偿！还不快点去找他们！天知道你们的王子大人又会想到什么主意了……”

“蝮蛇男，少啰唆，龙马的事情我比你清楚多了！”

“嘶～我才没兴趣管你，我只是要履行我的任务。而且乾前辈现在也不知去向……”

“都给本大爷安静下来！”发现自己被彻底的无视，迹部终于听不下去了。“你们这样吵吵闹闹，就能够找到那两个家伙了吗？”

“迹部说的没错，现在要紧的是找到乾和越前！”忍足皱起了眉，“我们好好分析一下，乾和越前现在能在哪里呢？”

听到迹部和忍足的话，海堂跟桃城的大脑总算稍微冷却下来。

迹部哼了一声：“说吧，到底是怎么回事，你们几个人不是应该一起行动的么？怎么会分开的？”

“哎呀……”桃城苦恼的猛抓头发。“还不是因为我们碰到了不该碰到的人！”

“那个，忍足桑，请问，这两位是……”凤诧异的打量着刚刚吵得面红耳赤的海堂和桃城，一脸不可思议。“他们也是组队参加活动的参加者？”

“呵呵……这个说来话长……”忍足暗暗思忖着这件事能不能和马戏团的成员交底。虽说这些家伙看上去和迹部关系很不错，迹部也信得过他们。但是越前龙马的身份特殊，毕竟是不能随便透露出去的。

忍足正在做心理斗争，迹部却谨慎的吩咐桦地：“桦地，去注意一下周围有没有其他人在。”

“是！”

看桦地离开以后，迹部这才简明扼要的把桃城和海堂的身份对宍户和凤做了介绍。显然，迹部在这件事上，一点也没打算隐瞒他们。

“既然你是保镖，怎么会和自己要保护的对象走散……”宍户满脸不屑的看着桃城。

桃城涨红了脸：“都是因为我们要和那群家伙比赛的缘故啦！不然我怎么可能离开龙马身边！”

“那群家伙？从刚刚你就说碰到了不该碰到的人，现在又……”迹部微微挑眉。“这到底是……”

“就是之前咱们在登记小屋遇到的那群凶神恶煞似的家伙。”海堂补充道：“我们今天早上在登记处就碰面了。”

“我觉得……他们可能是有意在那儿等着我们的。”桃城苦着脸道：“不然这么多的人，怎么能那么巧遇到。”

“所以，那个越前龙马就又和对方挑衅了吧？”迹部叹了口气，虽然没有亲眼目睹，但以昨天那种情况，他也想象得出今天越前再次见到木手等人时会是什么样的态度。

“这也不能怪龙马，毕竟那群家伙们确实很不像话。”

“嗯，前辈也觉得这些人很过分。”

桃城和海堂一瞬间难得的意见一致，但下一秒两人又都重重的朝对方哼了一声，掉转过头去。虽然气氛紧张，可这情景还真有点让人忍俊不禁。

听了这话，忍足却在心里暗暗苦笑，自己之前在登记处那边为了找迹部转了好几圈。可无论是之前的木手一行人，或者是乾他们，又或者是那个带自己和迹部去登记的佐伯，不管忍足如何睁大眼睛四处张望，一个熟人都没见到。可是迹部倒是碰到了马戏团里的老朋友，乾他们也和对头木手一行人碰了面，莫非自己平光眼镜戴久了，真的开始视力下降了不成？

“那么，究竟发生了什么事？”

“因为龙马说要和木手那家伙较量，所以最后我们是和木手那群家伙一起进入森林区的……不过在一个岔路上，我们就分别走了两条路。但是分开不久之后，我就发现，木手那群家伙里的两人似乎就在离我们不远的灌木丛里正窥伺着。因为那家伙很明显所以我就追了过去……”

“哼……这么简单的调虎离山，竟然也有人上当？”宍户翻了个白眼。“真是的……”

听到宍户的话，桃城不甘心的撅起了嘴巴。但是这次他确实无可反驳，也只好悻悻然的闭上了嘴。

众人说得起劲，却没注意到迹部似乎有些心不在焉，他下意识的用眼角的余光去追逐在守卫的桦地的身影，警惕性毫不松懈。

注意到这个细节，忍足的心突然不由得一沉。最近的这种状况很奇怪，明明应该知道的，明明知道迹部景吾是个异常自信的男人，而且也绝对有那份能力和立海斗智，但是还是不能控制自己去担心。

非常的担心，有种不安的情绪在胸口处蔓延滋生，好像会发生什么不得了的事情。

或者可能是自己的第六感受迹部影响太多以至于敏锐过头了，忍足不由得这么想，毕竟唯今之计除了小心谨慎之外没有别的办法，这样过度担心实在没什么必要。另外，也还有其他的同伴在……他极力这样安慰自己。

其实忍足本不是个缺乏团队意识的人，无论是什么事，都可以安心的交付给跟自己合作的同伴。可是这次却不行，即使明知道有了同伴，即使知道迹部身边还有其他人在，也没办法安心。自己会这样反常，是因为……那个人是迹部吗？

忍足若有所思的看向迹部，却正好迎上迹部的视线，心里不由得微微有些慌乱。他急忙转向桃城问道：“难道那个叫木手的男人，竟然敢对王子不利吗？”

“这也没什么可奇怪的……”桃城摊手。“我们当初可是隐瞒了越前龙马这个名字，而且，在这里又不是谁都认识龙马。我觉得那群家伙实在不是什么良善之辈——这才是最让我担心的事情。”

海堂也紧张的说：“前辈说过，那个叫做木手的男人，看起来很面熟，似乎曾经在哪里看见过他。可惜时间太紧迫，没机会去搜集数据。”

直到此刻，忍足的思维才总算是集中到眼前这件事上来。“如果乾说是曾经看见过的人，确实有可能是什么危险分子也说不定……”

“所以我现在才担心龙马他……”桃城的样子并不单纯像是保镖对雇主的担心态度，更多的，是一种迫切的焦躁和不安。

忍足突然觉得那神情有些熟悉——就像是……担心迹部的自己。想到这里，他不禁再次出神。迹部对忍足的走神显然没有忽略，他顺势接过桃城的话道：“在这个手机没有信号的地方走散，想再找到并不那么容易，比起到处乱跑，你们还是到入口处等着反而比较好。反正今天活动结束以后，他们就会经过出口。”

“这怎么行……”桃城立刻反驳。“以龙马的好胜，没有分出胜负的时候，他是绝对不会善罢甘休的。”

“嘶……虽然我不清楚那个小王子的思维模式，不过，前辈是个做事严谨认真的人，他到这个森林里来，一定已经把这里调查的很清楚了，我觉得他不太可能迷路。”经过这么一番分析，海堂的语气总算恢复了一贯的沉稳。“而且，以前辈的责任心，我想他应该也不会让自己负责保护的对象置于险境。”

“这倒是没错……”忍足点点头表示认可。“乾如果和越前龙马在一起，那越前龙马的安全方面应该可以不用担心……”

“哼，我不在龙马身边，怎么可能让人不担心……”

“嘶～你这家伙说什么，凭前辈，那个什么王子才不会有什么危险，我倒是担心那家伙会给前辈添麻烦！”

看着眼前这两个家伙显然又要开战，迹部不厌其烦的揉着太阳穴。他本来对乾也没什么好感，但此时却有点同情起那家伙来——从碰头的这么长时间内，莫非这两个人都是这种不管说些什么都能吵起来的状态？和这样的两个人相处，也太辛苦了。

一边这样想着，迹部一边下意识的看向站在海堂和桃城之间劝架的忍足。幸好这家伙没这么麻烦……想到这里，他不禁露出了欣然的笑容。

“等下……”眼看眼前的两个家伙就要再次进行无意义的争吵时，忍足却突然的灵光乍现，“该不会……事实上迷路的人其实是你们两个吧……”

“……”听到忍足的话，桃城和海堂对视了一眼，异口同声的大叫：“这怎么可能？！”

“为什么不可能？”迹部的表情理所当然，“乾不可能迷路，而且以他的责任心也不可能随便离开越前身边，那么迷路的人当然，也只可能是你们这两个白痴了！干脆点说，就是你们为了追那个什么木手那伙人的成员，离开了乾跟越前，然后不知道该怎么找回去了，对吧？”

“……啊哈哈……那个……这个……”桃城顾左右而言他的抓了抓头。

海堂的脸却红起来，“嘶……”

忍足捂着嘴偷笑道：“迹部，看起来被你说对了。”

宍户忍不住捂着额头大叫：“这两个家伙，真的是白痴的可以！”

眼看桃城和海堂越来越尴尬，还是好脾气的凤打起了圆场，“好啦，现在还是来考虑下，究竟怎么才能找到他们的同伴吧。你们没有约定什么集合地点之类的吗？也没有什么联络工具？”

“就是没有才头痛啦……”桃城摸摸手腕上的手表。“原本这就是个微型定位仪，可以追踪龙马所在的地方，但是之前在火车上的劫匪事件中，和那个叫酒井遥的女人折腾时被弄坏了。”

“嘶～可是这家伙直到刚刚才发现它已经不能用了……”海堂一副被打败了的样子。

“所以两个人就吵起来了吧？”忍足顿时明白了桃城和海堂吵架的原委。

“真是的……你们身上还有什么可以做记号的东西么？”迹部无奈的摇摇头，叫回了桦地。“这样好了，既然是在这附近走散的，那乾他们应该也在找你们吧？桦地，陪这两个家伙去找那个乾贞治，你身上应该有地图和小刀吧？”

“是。”桦地点点头。

“等一下……”宍户突然开口。“我反对。”

“嗯？”迹部转过头看向宍户。

“现在这种时候，让桦地跟着你比较好，还是我和凤陪他们去找越前龙马他们吧！”宍户虽然总是一副和迹部对着干的模样，但现在的神情却相当认真，让站在一旁的忍足稍稍觉得有点意外。

迹部蹙眉想了一下，“这样好了。”他一边说着，一边从怀里掏出地图，指点着路线。“我们按照原先的分组，你和凤、桦地跟他们一起走，我和忍足一起走，我们在这里碰头。”

“不行，迹部前辈，这样的话你们这边的力量不是太单薄了吗？我们……”凤说了一半又把话咽了回去。“总之这样不妥啦！”

“你们这样分头去找，可以更快找到越前他们，然后我们再会合就可以了。而且我们之间有小型对讲机可以联系，不会失散的。”迹部接过桦地递给自己的两部对讲机，又把其中一部递给身边的忍足，气势满满：“本大爷的话你们有意见？啊嗯？”

迹部一旦端出这种语气，熟知迹部的几人自然知道，这就是他已经做出绝不打算更改的决定了。忍足唯一稍感庆幸的，是迹部好歹还把自己留在了身边。若是自己在的话，迹部他应付立海的人应该就没关系了吧……

虽然迹部笃定的做出了决策，不过宍户等人的表情却仍然有些不放心，不过这次不安的视线却是集中在了迹部身边的忍足身上。

“算了。”还是宍户最先开口。“我知道，你这家伙一旦下定决心，我们说什么你也听不进去的。你……好自为之。”

“笨蛋，本大爷还需要你这么叮嘱吗？”迹部不以为意似的摆了摆手。“快走吧！”

宍户有点不甘心的撇撇嘴。“是，是，是……”

凤憨憨的笑了。“嗯，如果是迹部前辈一定没问题的，宍户前辈就放心好了……”

“长太郎，不要赞同那家伙的任性啊喂！”

“是、是。”

望着一行人远去的背影，迹部这才收起刚刚还算是轻快的神情，转过头来，认真的看着忍足：“他们总算走了。”

“是呢，迹部，为什么要故意支走他们呢？”忍足似笑非笑的看着迹部。“明明……有同伴比较好，不是么？”

“本大爷才没弱小到需要靠别人的力量解决问题。”迹部不屑的哼了一声。

忍足摆摆手：“啊呀，迹部，喜欢逞强可不是个好习惯喔！”

“逞强？”迹部对忍足这话嗤之以鼻。“也许吧，不过我也觉得有些时候有必要自己面对，就不应该把责任推卸给其他人。”

“迹部是指这次和立海，确切点说是和仁王柳生那两个家伙的对决吗？”忍足抬起手推了推鼻梁上微微下滑的眼镜。“迹部认为……这是你一个人的责任，需要自己面对？”

“当然不是。”迹部答得理直气壮。“这是我们两个人的责任。不然我干嘛把你留下……”

“啊呀啊呀，”忍足愉悦的笑了。“这下子，我稍稍有点得意了呢，我还真有点庆幸迹部你把宍户啦桦地啦之类的人支走，不然的话我大概没机会听你说这些话吧？”

“那、那是当然的吧，怎么说也是合伙人。”迹部的耳根微微泛红。

忍足见好就收，转移话题道：“看起来，宍户好像和你的感情很好呢……”

“感情好？本大爷和那家伙吗？”迹部的表情有些古怪。“我们只是认识的时间比较久，经常呆在一起罢了。”

“喔喔，这样呀……”

“而且自从凤那家伙加入以后我们相处的时间也不很多啦……”迹部耸肩，“这次的麻烦够多了，本大爷可不打算再把这两个家伙也拉下水。所以让他们陪那两个白痴一起走，反倒比较稳妥。而且……”

迹部和忍足的声音原本也只是维持着彼此可以听得清楚的音量，但是说到这里时，迹部的声音突然大了起来，然而语调却低沉得吓人，而且同时还具有着相当可怕的威慑力。

“而且，现在我们起码就可以确定，一直偷偷跟着的这些人……是来盯着我们的……”

忍足认可的点点头，“啊呀，原来迹部也注意到了呀……那么各位，请出来吧。”

“被发现了呀……”白发男人从树后走了出来。“唷～忍足君，迹部君，是我啦！”

“佐伯？！”忍足皱起了眉，“你怎么会在这儿……？”

还不等佐伯回话，最先跳出来开口的却是一个鼻子喘着粗气的奇怪男人。

“为什么你们能发现我们呢？为什么？为什么？”

“树！”佐伯无奈的扶额。“唉……你呀……”

“好了，快点说吧，你们干嘛要跟着我们？”迹部没好气的瞪了佐伯一眼。

佐伯咧嘴笑道：“哎呀，其实也不是特别想要跟着你们，只是刚好碰到你们在这边，而且居然还有人护卫似的神神秘秘的，所以我一时好奇就和树……喔，对了，我还没给你们介绍。这是我从小一起长大的好朋友，树希彦。”

“初次见面请多关照！”树老老实实的点头打招呼。“你们到底是怎么发现我们的呀？”

“啊呀，这个么……”忍足促狭的笑了笑，“还是多亏迹部的敏感呢！”

“哼，你们虽然藏的很好，但是却躲不过桦地的眼睛。”对忍足的夸赞，迹部似乎并不怎么领情。

佐伯诧异的说：“可我并没看到那个桦地告诉你什么啊……”

“哼。”迹部很得意的哼了一声。“你们两个人是一组吗？”

“……嗯，对呀！”佐伯恢复了平常的温和笑脸，点点头道：“我们总不能带着老爷爷参加这个活动嘛！接下来呢？忍足君和迹部君打算怎么办？”

“继续前进吧，反正到现在也没有看到什么线索。”迹部的语气很平淡。事实上迹部心里有数：寻宝这件事本来就是个低概率事件，和之前OLA处理过的事件不同，这件事是在几乎毫无线索的情况下，像是碰运气一样的在这个林子里到处转圈，这样的寻宝活动，真的能有什么人找到宝物才见鬼呢！

“呐，迹部君，不然我们合作怎么样？”佐伯突然提出了让迹部和忍足惊讶的提案。

“合作？”迹部忍不住瞪大了眼睛。“我们要怎么合作？”

“很简单，我们来做向导。”佐伯指指自己跟树。“因为我们毕竟比普通人更了解这块地方嘛！”

“也对。”迹部摸摸下巴。“不过，你们也有你们的条件吧？”

“很简单呀，若是找到了宝贝我们也要分一半。”佐伯耸耸肩。“我们也不是义务劳动。”

“这个么……”

“若是没有我们，你们是一定找不到的。”佐伯笑得胸有成竹，好像迹部他们已经确实要答应同他们合作了一样。

“为什么？”

佐伯笑了。“很简单，这个地图上，除了那什么碎片的发现地点，可没有任何其他的线索呀！不过我们……可是掌握着只有当地人才知道的秘密线索喔！而且这里的路线，我们无论如何也比你们要熟的多吧？”

“……说的倒是没错……”迹部微微沉吟，“好吧，如果条件只是要分一半宝贝，那就一起走好了！”

“不，我们来分头行动。”佐伯却这么提议。“我跟迹部一组，树就和忍足一组……那，三个小时在这里会合好么？差不多这样也就要到了今天活动该结束的时间了。如果今天没找到，那明天在登记处会合然后继续就是了。”

“反对。”忍足皱起了眉。“为什么要这样分开？一起活动不是更好？”

“这样我们搜索范围可以更大一点，找到宝物的速度也更快，迹部君认为呢？”佐伯不答反问。

“本大爷没意见。”迹部看了看忍足，点了点头。

忍足焦虑的把迹部拉到一边：“迹部，你明知道现在我们……而且对方又敌友难辨……”

“本大爷当然知道。”迹部的表情显得有些阴晴不定。“总之，我心里有数。”

“决定了么？”佐伯的笑容让忍足格外不舒服。

忍足咬咬牙，开口道：“决定了，我们同意分组，不过……佐伯，你要和我一组！”

“咦？”

“树君就和迹部一组。你有意见吗？”

佐伯微微愣了一下，苦笑着点点头，“也好。”

倒是树一脸莫名其妙的抓着头：“为什么要我和迹部君一组？为什么？为什么？”

望着迹部跟树的身影消失在树林深处，忍足这才恋恋不舍的开口道：“我们走吧……”

“忍足君好像和迹部君的相处的很不错？”佐伯笑着打趣忍足。“真没想到。”

“呵呵，就连我自己也没有想到。”忍足微微翘起嘴角。“不过对我而言，能够和别人打成一片本来就是很自然的事情吧！”

“虽然话是这么说，”佐伯转过头看着忍足的侧脸：“不过我原本以为忍足君你……”

“嗯？”

“我原本以为你不会喜欢迹部这种人的，呃，或者说是，讨厌迹部……”佐伯的声音若有所思的说。

“迹部是个很有魅力的家伙。很奇怪，像是有某种让人无法理解的……魔力。”

佐伯愣了一下，脸上露出了奇怪的表情。

忍足自嘲的摇摇头，仿佛自言自语般的说：“抱歉，我说了奇怪的话。”

“不，我稍稍能理解忍足君的意思，”半晌，佐伯方点点头。“我只是在想，我也是头一次看到这样的男人。虽然说我认识不少出色的男人，不过没有一个是迹部这种自然而然的耀眼风范。或者，这就是迹部家族继承人与生俱来的才能吧？”

“大概就是这样吧！”忍足赞同的点了点头。

“不过忍足君……”

佐伯的话还没说完，忍足腰间的对讲机里突然传来一声极轻的“哎呦”声。

忍足的脸色猛地一变：“迹部！是迹部的声音！”他慌手忙脚的从腰间把对讲机摘下来拿到嘴边。“迹部？！迹部！”

“唔……”但是对讲机的另一边却是一片安静，再也没有声音。

佐伯奇怪的看向忍足：“或者是不小心被森林里的树杈刮了一下，所以才……”

“不可能，迹部不是那样大惊小怪的男人。”忍足厉声道：“他一定是出事了。”

“他身边应该有树在，不会有事的……”佐伯还想试图安抚忍足焦躁的情绪。

“不行，我要去找他！”忍足却恍若不闻，朝迹部二人离开的方向拼命的跑去。

“等我一下，忍足君，你这么跑，在森林里很容易迷路的！”佐伯在忍足身后大喊着。“等等我……”

“没时间了，迹部会发出那样的声音一定是有危险……”虽然佐伯在后面大喊大叫，可是此刻忍足却连回头的余裕都没有。

“迹部，迹部……”忍足找到迹部时，发现他已经倒在了地上，似乎已经失去了意识，急忙三步并作两步冲到迹部身边，把迹部扶起来，轻轻摇着他。“迹部你怎么样了？迹部？”

“没有，本大爷才没有……”迹部却没有恢复意识，呼吸急促，面部潮红，全身蜷缩成一团，还一个劲的低声呓语，看的忍足心惊胆颤。

“痛，好痛……没有，我没有……我才不是一个人，胡、胡说……本大爷……”

“迹部，你镇定下来啊，醒醒，迹部……”忍足仔仔细细的检查了一下，立刻发现迹部被划破的裤脚处露出的那块本应白皙的皮肤已经变为紫黑色，皮肤上那两个细细小小的伤口是……迹部他被蛇咬到了？

看上去，迹部的情况实在相当不妙，他的手指尖冰冰凉凉的，嘴唇的颜色似乎也有些不对头。虽然忍足明知道自迹部从被蛇咬伤发出那一声轻微的叫声到现在实在没多久，所以他中毒的时间应该还不长，但是眼前的情况还是让忍足的情绪高度紧张起来。

严格说来，白浜海滩一带并不是有毒蛇类的聚居地，但现在迹部皮肤处的变化明显是毒蛇所为啊……莫非是谁故意暗算……忍足的心猛地跳了两下，不敢再想下去，急匆匆的撬开迹部的牙齿，把蛇药送进他的嘴巴里，然后扎住迹部受伤的小腿防止毒素蔓延，再用身边的小刀划开迹部小腿处的伤口，低下头帮迹部吸吮出毒血进行急救。

蛇毒最要紧的就是及时救治，忍足原先在医学院虽然学的是法医，可这并不影响他的医学常识。幸好如此，一应野外生存可能用到的药物他早都准备充足，不然的话后果真是不堪设想。

随着忍足的吸吮，伤口渐渐流出红色的血液，但迹部却仍然不停的呓语颤抖着：“我，我知道……父亲……我知道，父亲啊……好痛……啊……本大爷才没……我、我好怕，妈妈……我……别留我一个人，妈妈……”

“迹部！”忍足焦急的按着迹部的手，但却不能控制迹部的颤抖。“没事、没事的……迹部……”忍足稍微犹豫了一下，突然轻轻的开口道：“……别怕，小景，有我在，别怕，别怕……”

不知是因为忍足的蛇药起了作用，还是因为迹部听到了忍足温柔的声音，尽管他的身体还微微的颤抖着，但似乎比刚才平静了一点。

“小景……”忍足索性把自己的外套脱下来垫在身下，然后就地坐下，温柔的把迹部抱在怀里，轻轻的拍着他的后脊。“别怕，小景，你不孤单，不寂寞，有我在呀，我不会离开的……一直都在，永远都不会离开你的……

刚刚的心跳加快，究竟是为了什么？

明明只是听到了一声轻轻的“哎呦”而已，就担心的几乎没办法呼吸，凭着直觉向前奔跑也能来到你的身边，看到你被蛇咬伤的样子心急如焚，抱着你的时候却又觉得如此的安心……这一切的一切，究竟是为什么？

忍足轻轻的勾起嘴角，露出一个摄人心魂的魅惑笑容，圆眼镜后的双眼温柔的凝视着怀里的迹部，眼底满是宠溺：啊呀……糟糕……迹部景吾……我好像……喜欢上你了？

正在这时，他突然想到了一个问题：本该和迹部在一起的树呢？

“树君？”忍足左右看了看，试着喊了一下，但是让忍足意外的是，四处都没有看到树希彦的身影。而且，大概因为自己跑太快，之前明明还跟在自己身后的佐伯也不晓得被自己甩到哪里去了。佐伯的合作提案，就好像是自己在树林里产生的幻觉，根本不曾发生过。

“真是的……”忍足望着总算安静下来的迹部，不禁皱起了眉。那个树希彦跑到哪里去了，如果自己没有及时赶到，真不知道迹部他会怎样……

虽然到处都没有发现咬伤迹部的蛇，但忍足却丝毫不敢松懈，唯恐不知从哪再窜出什么东西来，所幸看起来迹部的蛇毒渐渐消退，嘴唇上的紫色渐渐开始变淡，让忍足安心不少。

“唔……嗯……不要医院……”迹部模模糊糊的靠在忍足的臂弯里，似乎睡得格外香甜的低声呢喃着，长长的眼睫毛几乎可以在他白皙的脸上投下一片小小的阴影。

不要医院？忍足愣了一下，噗哧一声笑了出来，莫非看上去无所畏惧的迹部……怕医院？退一步想，之前自己要检查指纹的时候，迹部看着自己的工具箱也是一脸畏惧似的……他说不定真的很怕任何和“医”相关的事情也说不定……呼，还好自己当初没有直接说自己是法医，不然那时候的迹部很有可能砸锅卖铁也要把钱还给自己以便把这恐怖的房客扫地出门也未可知？

看着自己怀里的迹部已经可以安然的睡着了，忍足这才微微叹了口气，喃喃自语着：“小景，这次我可不打算让你再离开我的视线了，无论怎么样，我都不打算离开你身边了……”

或者是终于觉得有些安心，直到这时，忍足侑士才察觉一股浓浓的倦意向自己袭来。他抬起手腕看了看表：时间已经是下午四点钟了。

这也难怪自己会觉得这么累……从一离开安全区的范畴，他们就几乎没再踏踏实实的休息过，一直在这片树林里四处转圈。然后接连是越前他们的事情，然后又是遇到了那个佐伯……一个劲的走呀走了这么久已经够累人的了，之前的狂奔、急救以及紧张的心情，更是让忍足的疲乏以平方的速度增长起来。

忍足伸手摸摸自己饿瘪了的肚子，啊呀……说起来，午饭似乎也没有吃呢……他一边想着，一边苦笑着从背包里艰难的掏出一块压缩饼干，就着水瓶，磨牙充饥。顾虑到迹部还躺在他的怀里，忍足的动作尽可能不惊动迹部，但相应的，这就给他从背包里取食物造成了不小的难度。

正在忍足勉强解决了饥渴问题的时候，迹部的对讲机里突然传来的响声却把忍足吓了一跳。

“迹部前辈？”

“你是……凤君？！”忍足一把抓起迹部掉在地上的对讲机。“是凤君吧？”

“是……忍足桑吗？”凤迟疑的问。

忍足下意识的拼命点头，然后才想到对方根本看不到自己的动作，不由得苦笑道：“对，你们现在在哪里？”

“喂，怎么是你？迹部呢？”突然插话的声音，一听就知道是宍户。“迹部怎么不说话？”

“迹部他……”

“他出事了？是不是？”宍户的语气显得有点阴郁，但是却一下子料中了事情的关键，让忍足对那个看起来似乎只是普通热血男的宍户亮有点想要刮目相看的感觉。

“啊，迹部他……”忍足把迹部被蛇咬伤事情简单的说了一遍。

宍户在对讲机的另一边听的抓狂：“忍足……那个什么来着？”

“呃……忍足侑士……”

“忍足侑士，你这家伙到底是怎么搞的，你们两个人一起行动，到底为什么迹部会被蛇咬伤？”宍户怒气冲冲的声音透过对讲机传来，吓得忍足急忙高高的举起手臂，把对讲机拿得离迹部远一点，免得波及伤员。

“啊呀啊呀，稍微冷静一下啦，宍户君。”忍足困扰的推推眼镜，这才把对讲机拿到嘴边。

然后总算是听到凤还算是平静的声音回答：“那，现在迹部前辈的情况如何？“

“现在迹部已经没什么问题了，你们那边呢？”听到凤的声音，忍足这才稍微安心一点。

“长太郎……”

“宍户前辈……”紧接着，对讲机里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，却听不清宍户和凤究竟在讲些什么。

“我们找到乾贞治留下的记号了。”回答忍足问题的是已经恢复平静的宍户。“我们现在在靠东策第三个岔路的交叉口。”

“等一下。”忍足放下对讲机，又继续开始和书包奋斗。“地图……呼，找到了，第三岔路第三岔路……这里的话……”

“你在哪里？要不要我们过去找你们？”宍户虽然似乎平静下来，但是咬牙切齿的语气足以证明他实际上根本就是余怒未消。

忍足额头顿时冒出一排冷汗：“还是……我去找你们吧……”

“那我们在这里等，你把迹部给我好端端的带过来！”宍户硬邦邦的扔下这么一句，就切断了通话。

忍足顿时有种哭笑不得的感觉，现在迹部这个样子，就算是带到宍户面前，也不能算是好端端的了吧……明明已经被蛇咬伤了嘛……

“……哼，你这家伙也已经累了吧……”

“对啊对啊，”听到有人这么说，忍足下意识的回答。“还好是抱着小景，不然的话我一定撑不住啦……呃……啊啊啊……”

迹部眯着眼睛皱起了眉：“干嘛这么大惊小怪的？那个宍户喜欢一惊一乍也就罢了，怎么连你也这样……”

“小、小景！？”忍足又惊又喜的看着怀里微微睁开双眼的迹部。“你已经醒啦？”

“听到宍户那家伙的大嗓门，想不醒也难吧……”迹部轻轻的舒展了一下身体，“扶本大爷坐起来。”

“小景你自己没问题吧？”

“当然。你以为本大爷是谁啊？”迹部的视线转到忍足脸上。“你这家伙，本大爷果然没有看错你……最后接通你的对讲机果然是正确的决定。”

“那当然啦，我怎么说也是读过医学院的人呀！不过小景，到底是怎么回事，为什么你会被蛇咬伤？那个树呢？”

“说来话长……”

原来树带着迹部走了不远，两个人就都觉得似乎还有人在暗中窥视似的，结果树就突然自己跑掉，在后面的迹部则被不知从哪儿窜出来的蛇咬伤了小腿。

“所以说，小景你也不知道，树希彦的去向？”

“嗯。”迹部的表情很阴沉。“虽然他说去追可疑的家伙，但本大爷怎么想怎么觉得这家伙自己就很可疑……”

“确实啦，我来找小景，可是佐伯也没有跟上来，不知道跑到什么地方去了……真是的……”忍足突然瞪大了双眼，“迹部，该不会这两个家伙是仁王和柳生假扮的吧？”

“如果是他们假扮的，那他们好不容易把我们分别引开，才不会这么轻易让你找到我。”

“其实，是我自己……”忍足把自己凭直觉找到迹部的事情说了一遍。“所以我觉得也很有可能啦！”

“我觉得如果是立海的人，可能会当面和我们对决……”迹部下意识的边想边说：“算了，咱们还是先想想怎么去和宍户他们会合吧！”

“小景这样还是应该先去医院吧？”

“……等这里的事情解决完再去看医生吧，泷就是很不错的医生。”迹部看看已经敷上蛇药的伤口。“而且你处理的也很好，咱们还是走吧。”

“等一下。”果然啊，迹部的医院恐惧症！忍足忍着笑推了推鼻梁上稍稍下滑的眼镜。“如果小景一定要去和大家会合，那我背你。”

“背我？”

“小景的脚被蛇咬伤，走路应该不大方便吧？而且如果运动的话，说不定剩余的毒素会侵入身体，对身体不好喔！”忍足一边说一边起身整装，“刚刚你没有醒的时候，我就是这么打算的啦，现在你醒了，我背起来应该更轻松一点了。”

盯着一脸认真，毫不像平时嬉笑模样的忍足，半晌，迹部才呐呐道：“幸亏之前交给桦地一部分行李，不然的话，后果真是不堪设想……”

“话说回来……”已然决定好了下一步的行动，迹部突然露出了奇怪的表情。“从刚刚本大爷醒来以后你就一直叫本大爷什么来着？”

“小景啦……”忍足的笑容有点僵硬，“这样叫起来……还满亲切的哈……”

“这么多年来，还没有人这么叫过本大爷……”迹部的表情一阴。

忍足稍感失落的低下头去，“这样啊……那、那我以后还是叫你迹部好了……”

“算了，本大爷就特许你这么叫我……”迹部白皙的脸颊突然浮起淡淡的粉色，“就当是……你来帮本大爷急救的谢礼吧。”

说起牵绊，或者经过这次的冒险，足以证明自己和迹部的牵绊已经是相当深刻的了吧？忍足一边背着迹部，一边这样想着。但是等他终于和其他人会合以后，他却突然觉得，自己和迹部所谓牵绊之类的东西，搞不好真的像仁王和柳生所评价的，根本不值一提。

 

当忍足背着迹部终于辛苦的抵达第三岔路的时候，才发现那儿几乎成了一个小型的营地。在岔路一边的空地上，桦地已经搭起简易帐篷来，似乎只有体力劳动才能让他的心情稍微平静一点。而宍户和凤，也是一脸不安的在走来走去。

“迹部？！”直到忍足背着迹部出现在众人面前的时候，桦地这才恢复了平时不苟言笑的模样。“没事吧？”

“抱歉让你担心了，桦地。”迹部朝桦地挤出一个笑脸。“本大爷不要紧。”

“幸好你没事，不然的话……”宍户一边说，一边丢了个白眼给忍足。

迹部并没有看漏这点，微微一笑：“这次的话，也真亏了有忍足。”

“谢谢。”桦地转过脸，对着忍足点了点头。

忍足尴尬的笑了笑，“这个，没什么啦，我和迹部怎么说也是合作伙伴嘛。”

其实很想直接叫他小景的，如果这样说的话，应该可以证明自己和迹部的关系远远超过在这里的所有人，和他最亲近才对吧？

但是却叫不出口，对着明显十分关心迹部景吾的众人，忍足突然觉得自己的感情好像变得渺小起来了。那三个人，应该是比自己更早的认识迹部，认识迹部的时间也更久，感情也更深刻才对吧？

忍足用力的摇了摇头，绝对不能在这方面输给别人。然而想到这里，他还是情不自禁的叹了口气。

可能是忍足这一声叹息给迹部提了醒：“对了，那个乾贞治留下的记号在什么地方？”

“嘶……在这里……”从刚刚就躲在一边的海堂这才开口，指指自己身边的树桩。

迹部奇怪的看了看有些畏首畏尾的海堂和桃城：“你们怎么了吗？”

桃城尴尬的抓了抓头：“没、没什么啦！”

迹部自然想不到，对于不知情况的几个人而言，迹部所以会被咬伤，差不多责任全部被归咎于桃城和海堂的迷路。如果不是这两人迷路，那么也就不会引发迹部和这几个人分开行动，自然迹部受伤的事情，这两个迷路的家伙负有不可推卸的责任，虽然嘴上不能说什么，但宍户桦地等人的表情绝不会太好看。

现在看迹部也算是好端端的回来，桃城和海堂的心情这才稍稍平静了一点，神态上有些异样，也就不是什么稀罕事了。只是这种事，就算是以迹部景吾的聪明，也不是一下子就可以想得通的。

“既然没什么，桦地，扶本大爷过去看一下。”迹部走到树桩旁边，低头一看那个标记，差点笑出声来。

树桩上，大概是用小刀之类的锐器，刻出了一副眼镜，下面还有一个箭头。那副眼镜不用说也能看得出来，刚好就是平时乾戴惯了的那黑框方眼镜嘛！难怪大家一下子就能确认这个标记是乾留下的了。

“这已经是我们发现的第六个标记了。”宍户指指其中一条岔路。“我们就是从这条路一点一点顺着标记找过来的。”

“乾也真奇怪，”忍足故意不去留意搀扶迹部的差事被桦地抢走这一事实，转而研究起乾留下的记号来。“根据我认识的那个乾贞治，他应该会做事更稳妥一点，等海堂和桃城他们跟上来，然后四个人一起前进才对呀……怎么会留一路的记号……”

“喂，宍户，你给本大爷形容一下，之前看到的那些标记，到底是个什么样子？”迹部抬起手托着下巴，一脸沉思状。

“啊，没什么特别的呀，和这个差不多……”宍户仔细的想了半天，最后还是凤补充道：“不过好像这个确实不如第一个标志画得仔细……”

“果然……那个乾，应该有无法等待的理由吧……比如，越前龙马不愿意停下来等？”

“呃，以龙马的个性，这种事他确实做得出来啦……”桃城无奈的抓抓头。

相较于桃城，海堂却显得慎重的多：“不过，能让前辈不加阻拦的跟着越前一起前进，恐怕也并不只是这么简单的理由……”

“既然这样，我们要怎么办？”

“桦地，你扶着本大爷走应该没问题……”然而这话刚说出口，看到忍足显得有些落寞的背影，迹部突然改了主意：“算了，还是让忍足背我吧，桦地还要拿东西。”

“没问题吧，忍足桑？”凤相当关心的问了一句。

忍足笑了笑：“不要紧啦，我之前也背着迹部走过来，没问题的！”

“如果累了的话……”宍户指指桦地。“开口说话。”

“我知道了。”

等桦地收好帐篷，一行人这才追着乾留下的标记，继续在林中前进，忍足背着迹部走在一行人的最后。

“你为什么……”说到这个话题，趴在忍足背上的迹部的表情显得有点窘，低声道：“为什么又不叫我……”

“我啊……”忍足把迹部的身子向背上推了推，“突然觉得自己有点差劲呢……”

“差劲？”

“嗯，我觉得我做迹部的合伙人，可能一点也不合格吧……”虽然呆在忍足背上看不到他的脸，迹部还是听出了他话中明显的苦涩味道。“因为，我想迹部的朋友们，根本都信不过我在你身边吧……”

“……白痴，本大爷是需要别人担心的人吗？”迹部嘟囔着。

“是喔！”没想到，忍足却点点头。“我呀，和迹部认识的时间越长，相处的越久，就越觉得，迹部虽然很聪明，很帅气，可是也是个需要人担心，需要人帮助的人啊……而且，所有认识迹部的人，可能都会在下意识里去担心你，帮助你吧。”

“是这样么……”

“没错，”忍足自顾自的说着，“所以大家听说迹部受伤，都担心的不得了。马戏团的大家，都是迹部认识很久的朋友吧？对迹部来说，大家也一定都比我更重要才对……这样的大家也从来都没有称呼迹部做小景过，我觉得自己好像真的没有这个资格用那种昵称……我果然，还是叫你迹部就好了。”

“你是OLA事务所的一名侦探对不对？你是OLA事务所的主人之一对不对？你……是本大……是我的合伙人对不对？你不是马戏团的成员，对不对？！”

“迹部你的意思是……”

“可恶……”迹部的声音听上去远比平时柔软。“你本来就和他们的身份不一样，你也没必要和那些家伙们相比，忍足侑士你这个白痴，本大爷说你有资格这么叫，就有这个资格……谁敢……敢说什么……”

尽管迹部的声音越来越轻，但忍足仍没错过任何一个字眼，他愉悦的应了一句：“是，小景，我知道了。”

冒险进行到现在这步，忍足突然觉得格外心满意足。不管现在的处境多么不利，不管立海布了什么陷阱等着他们，不管未来将会面对什么样的情况，他都不在意。因为这次行动，确实的让他感觉到了，他和迹部景吾这个人之间，早已在不知不觉中建立的所谓羁绊的关系。  
这种心情甚至于让忍足觉得，只要和迹部景吾这个人在一起，任何案件都可以迎刃而解。

当迹部一行顺着乾的指示一路走来，总算走到乾留下的最后一个标志的时候，事实上也已经看见了那个高大的梳着榴莲头的身影就在前面不远处，显然，乾留下这个标志的时间并不久。但是，站在那边的却只有乾一个人，在他身边并没有看见越前龙马。再仔细看看，乾似乎正躲在树后一脸认真投入的观察着什么。

“忍足。”发觉有些异样，迹部轻轻的叫忍足把自己从背上放了下来，“你扶我过去，桦地，宍户，凤，你们三个看一下周围还有没有其他人，不要让闲杂人等靠近这里，桃城、海堂，你们两个，和我们一起过去。”

“嗯！”众人齐齐的点了点头。迹部俨然是众人的领袖的模样，让忍足不禁感慨万分：自己真的没有看错，迹部景吾那个男人啊……他这么想着，慢慢伸出手去，扶住了迹部的手臂。

忍足和迹部彼此交换了一下视线，轻手轻脚的走近乾身边。忍足伸手拍拍乾的肩膀，刚要张嘴，“乾……”

“嘘！”早就察觉忍足等人动静的乾贞治却是眼疾手快，反而一把按住了忍足的嘴，“别出声！”

“到底怎么啦？”忍足挣脱了乾对自己的压制，压低声音，奇怪的问。

“你看那边！”乾伸手指指树林另一边的空地。

桃城差点就大叫出来：“是……龙马？”

只见空地上，三个男人成三角形相互对峙着，而在这个三角形的中心位置，似乎正是一袋亮晶晶红的耀眼的……红宝石？

越前龙马就站在这个三角形的一端，面朝着乾的方向，气势满满的瞪着另外两个人。

“嘶～”海堂不乐意的翻了个白眼。“宝物已找到了吗？这究竟是怎么回事？”

“唉，越前王子殿下呀，真是让人……”乾很是苦恼的摇了摇头，“其实，他是追着那个小子跑到这里来的。”

“你是说……那个海带头？啊嗯？”迹部挑起眉来，突然冷哼了一声。“喂，忍足，想不想知道，立海这次除了仁王和柳生之外其他的成员在哪里？”

“啊？”忍足一时很有点丈二和尚摸不到头脑的感觉，“什么意思？”

“那个海带头的家伙，就是立海的人之一吧……”迹部饶有深意的笑着，抬手指指不远处似乎发现了什么似的桦地。“走，咱们到那边去。”

原来，就在距离乾窥探的地方不远处的树丛里，也有一群人，正“鬼鬼祟祟”的盯着那个相持不下的三角形。

“仁王、柳生，赤也这小子玩的是不是也太过了？”其中的光头男一脸苦恼的盯着双眼已经渐渐开始泛红的海带头——切原赤也。

“赤也毕竟是咱们要重点培养的成员，这样让他早点锻炼应该也没错吧……”说话的不是别人，正是忍足一心戒备中的那个仁王。“Jackal，你就坚持一下嘛！”

“反正真田不是把赤也交给你们两个……说的倒轻巧，万一赤也惹了什么麻烦，该怎么办？”桑原一副苦瓜脸的模样。“而且原本是想让迹部……可是现在……”

这边几个人争论的热火朝天，场中的三人也正在进行着微妙的交锋。

“你们两个小鬼，我劝你们最好赶快离开，不然，你们可能会死的很难看……”叫做木手的男人推了推鼻梁上怪异的眼镜，宛如眼镜蛇一般的视线一定会让任何一个普通人都觉得简直毛骨悚然。

但是他的两个对手，也并非是等闲之辈，气势丝毫不逊于木手，反而用各自的视线把木手的视线“弹”了回去，把一向自信于自己气势的木手气了个半死。

切原抽动了一下鼻子，刚想开口，却被越前抢了先。

“你啊，从在登记处的时候就和我打过赌吧？现在明明最后一个到的人是你，你应该根本没资格参加宝物的抢夺才对，说不定，你只是跟在我们后面过来的呢？”

“你这个小鬼，还真敢说呢！”木手怒极反笑，“我倒要看看，谁能笑到最后。”

“喂……”切原不甘心的二次打算开口，就又被越前龙马的一句话给顶了回来。

“还有，你这家伙，以为光靠眼睛发红，就可以继承恶魔的血统，拿到这笔宝物了吗？”越前又冲切原嘲讽的勾起嘴角：“真是笑死人了。”

“恶魔的血统……我还没沦落到需要你说三道四的地步……”好像被越前的话刺激到了痛处，切原的眼睛反而越来越红，目光凶巴巴的看向越前，“如果真的要拥有恶魔的血统才能拿到的宝物，那我更加不能让你把这宝藏拿走……因为，我——就是继承了恶魔血统的男人……”

“噗哩……”发现情况有点超出想象，仁王困扰的抓抓头发。“看来这次真的玩过头了……那个越前竟然这么会挑衅……哎呀，莫要说是赤也，恐怕换成别人也忍不住吧……”

“……”柳生本想开口制止切原，却发现以现在切原的模样，自己根本插不进话去，转而望向木手那边。“雅治，我觉得那个木手，应该也还有后招吧？”

“嗯……那是当然的吧……”仁王扁扁嘴，“这次玩的真是……”

“赤也，赤也……你别……”桑原急的如热锅上的蚂蚁，一脸的苦恼。“仁王啊，你怎么能和赤也开这种玩笑，搞不好这会出人命的啊！”

柳生推推眼镜。“更严重的是，那个孩子不管怎么说也是王子殿下，如果他有个什么好歹……我想我们这次恐怕就没办法和真田交代了。”

“我怎么能料到这位爱挑衅的王子殿下差点被绑架之后还敢跑回来？”仁王皱起眉，看看左右，又看看切原红彤彤的眼睛：“赤也的眼睛已经变成这样，我们还能怎么办……不过话说回来，赤也也太单纯了吧，这种不靠谱的传说他也相信，刚刚那是什么中二的发言啊……”

“真是一群白痴。”迹部突然出现，插话道。“哼，果然最后还是弄成这样。仁王，这件事，你要怎么补偿本大爷？”

见迹部突然出现，仁王吓了一跳，但随即就冷静了下来，眼珠一转，轻轻哼了一声，“呐，迹部，咱们来谈一下，帮我解决眼下这件事，就当是你对之前接连破坏我们计划的补偿了，怎么样？”

“什么？”要不是腿上的伤势未愈，迹部一定直接跳到仁王面前了。“你竟然敢说是本大爷欠你们的？就为了切原赤也这臭小子，差点害本大爷……还有这么多人人仰马翻，你竟然敢……”

“噗哩……可这次我们是真的麻烦大啦……”仁王像是没看到迹部的怒气一样摆摆手。“你不知道，现在赤也这小子已经脱离我所能控制的情况了，而且这次这个局，除了你还引来了其他不得了的人物。”

“不得了的人物是指……那群家伙们吗？”迹部把视线转向木手。“他好像是姓木手……？”

“迹部，你知不知道那个木手全名是什么？”仁王苦笑道：“他的全名……是木手永四郎。”

“我知道……啊嗯？”迹部的眉毛高高挑了起来。“难道是那个……木手永四郎？！”

忍足看看迹部又看看仁王。“这木手永四郎是什么人？”

“宝物忍者组的头目。”迹部慎重的盯着木手。“原来那群家伙就是宝物忍者组，怪不得他们那么信心十足，一定要把这次的宝贝抢到手。”

“所以说，我们本来布置这次活动，就是想要锻炼一下赤也嘛，谁知道，先是把你们牵扯进来，然后还惹来了什么王子啦，忍者啦……真是麻烦死了……噗哩……”

迹部不以为然的斜睨了仁王一眼：“少给本大爷装无辜，这次牵扯到本大爷，根本就是你故意为之的吧？”

“嘿嘿，我本来是想，如果能和大名鼎鼎的迹部景吾君做一次较量，对赤也这孩子很有好处嘛！你看这个孩子的天赋很好，他的身手很好，处事也很果断，在新人中间有威望，脑筋也还、还算好……就是他一旦生起气来，眼睛就会变红……咳，搞不好真的有什么恶魔血统也说不定！”仁王一副神秘兮兮的样子。

迹部冷哼了一声：“不过，红眼的他，你根本管不住，是不是？”

被说中痛处，仁王顿时尴尬：“啊，这个么……”

“？”忍足左右看了看，不禁问道：“柳生呢？”

“比吕士？”洋洋得意的仁王这才发现身边的柳生不知什么时候跑到一边摆弄起手机来。“在这里手机不是没有信号吗？”

柳生眼镜微微逆光。“我当然知道，不过为了以防不测，我准备了一个小东西，到关键时候我就打算……”

柳生的话还没说完，空地中间对峙的三人组却已经按捺不住，木手第一个朝那装满红宝石的袋子冲了过去。

“想得美！”切原狂笑着亦冲了过去，越前稍微踌躇了片刻，却狡猾的一笑，并没动弹。

“那小鬼真是有够狡猾！”迹部斜睨了一眼打的正欢的木手和切原，“仁王，看来你这次的计划，算是彻底失败了喔……”

“又被迹部你全都看穿了么……”仁王摇摇头，“可惜啊可惜，赤也要是有你这么聪明的话，我们就不用费这么大功夫了……”

“少说这些有的没的……”迹部不耐烦的摆手。

迹部和仁王这一通折腾下来，看得忍足一愣一愣的，本以为是剑拔弩张，一触即发，怎么变得好像是许久没见的老朋友叙旧？迹部虽然看起来一肚子火气，可是双方倒是谁也没什么敌意。

“小景，这到底是……？”忍足低声附耳问。

迹部无奈的瞪了一眼仁王，说：“我早就奇怪，仁王这家伙干嘛没事干，跑来招惹本大爷……”

“嗯？”

“不管怎么说，他是立海成员这件事，警方并不知情。”迹部解释道。“他应该也不会故意来惹我才对。可这次从在火车上，他就故意引起本大爷的注意。”

迹部的自信程度，在一般人看来，可能已经到了有些自大的地步，但是对越来越了解迹部的忍足而言，这并不算是自大——迹部景吾确实绝不是个可以任人轻易挑衅的对象。

“所以，那家伙有目的。”迹部缓缓道，“说是要绑架越前龙马只不过是借口。”

“这我就不明白了，如果仁王他不是为了绑架，也不是为德川家的事情在报复，他还会有什么目的？”

“这也正是之前本大爷想弄清楚的事情，嘛，我也稍微猜测过，说不定是因为仁王太无聊的缘故，所以没事找事。以那家伙的个性，也不是干不出来。不过自从看到那个切原赤也……”迹部的神情显得严峻的多了。“为他做到这种地步，我还真是想不到，仁王你是这么爱护后辈的好前辈啊……若是我们这边这位做出来的事情，我倒是不会觉得稀奇……”

一边说着，迹部一边下意识的把视线朝宍户的方向转，惹得宍户涨红了脸，却唯恐一旦自己出声抗议，就变成了不打自招。

“首先，是那个BBS。运用网络手段做宣传给自己造势，可是仁王的拿手好戏，从那个时候开始，我就觉得有点奇怪了……”

“所以说，这就是小景一开始就对这个寻宝产生兴趣的原因啰？”忍足并没忽视迹部站得有些辛苦的动作，于是一边恍然大悟的点点头，一边轻轻向前迈了一小步，让迹部把体重能够托付在自己身上。

迹部不为人注意的倚着忍足，总算让被蛇咬过的那条腿得到了充分的休息：“然后就是咬到我的蛇……”

察觉到众人几乎可以杀掉自己的视线，仁王急忙开口辩解：“迹部，那条蛇可不是我放它去咬你的。”

“那你说放蛇去咬迹部的究竟是谁？”宍户对此半信半疑。

“当然是那位的手下……”仁王指了指木手。“只有他才会这么的不择手段。迹部，这件事确实不是我做的，我可没必要用蛇这种方法去害人……”

“他也已经算是不错了……起码没弄条能把本大爷立刻咬死的蛇。”迹部冷哼了一声。“如果是欺诈师先生出手的话，本大爷恐怕就凶多吉少了吧……”

“诶，迹部你这话是从何说起呀……”仁王一脸无辜。“我可不是那种心狠手辣的角色喔！”

“不过是为了训练一个你们的新人，你就能这样的大费周章，把本大爷折腾成这样……”迹部阴阴一笑。“仁王雅治，你敢说，你这不是变相的报复？劝你还是别在本大爷面前装出那幅单纯模样了……”

“呃呵呵……”

他们这边说的热闹，其实空地中木手和切原打得更热闹。凭心而论，切原赤也的身手确实不凡，尤其是红眼模式下，这家伙简直就是打起来不要命的典型，即使是木手那样的人，也渐渐开始有些招架不住了。不过，木手永四郎也毕竟不是泛泛之辈，切原的身上脸上，也没少挂彩。

相比之下，在一边看好戏的越前龙马却很是怡然自得，这种态势，就连桃城也担心不起来了。其实木手也并非没有注意到越前打着鹬蚌相争渔翁得利的算盘，但是无论他怎么努力，也无法把越前扯进战局，而此时性起的切原，又根本顾不上那些。一时间，木手真是心里暗自叫苦不迭。

也正因如此，这一干人等此时才能很悠哉的在这儿……“闲话家常”。

“哼……”当众人被切原得意的拍巴掌大笑声惊动的时候，才发现那个所谓不好惹的木手永四郎已经翻着白眼昏倒在地。“凶手”自然就是怡然自得的切原赤也了。

这次，连迹部也意外的睁大了眼，若不是亲眼目睹他实在想不到，切原一旦发飙开启红眼模式，居然会这么可怕。

虽然现在这样想有些不合时宜，但是忍足侑士却突然的觉得：啊呀……这个样子的切原……和某种长耳朵的动物好像啊……

“惨了惨了，赤也真的要发飙了！”光头桑原抓着头说。

忍足小心翼翼的瞄了一眼桑原亮亮的光头：这家伙该不会就是因为担心过度，才把自己的头抓光的吧……

虽然忍足现在的心情之轻松，思维之活跃可以说是这一天之最，但是桃城、乾和海堂，却实在是轻松不起来。

可能是看到那个木手已经失去了战斗力，切原此刻终于把注意力转向越前龙马。“小鬼，你刚刚说了我什么，我可还记得清清楚楚……”

“喔？以你现在的样子，想要和我打吗？要不要先休养一段再说？”越前毫无惧色，大大的猫眼里闪着好斗的光芒，让迹部有种想要大叫真是不懂事的小孩的冲动。

场中的越前如此的毫不在乎，但场外的一干护卫可不敢如此大意，随时伺机待发，准备在切原出手之后就施以援手。

就在切原朝越前逼近的时候，突然一声雷霆般的大喝，阻止了切原的行动：“切原赤也，你这副样子，也太松懈了！”

“真、真田老大！”切原一下子蔫了，红红的眼睛，也渐渐恢复了原本的色彩。

“真田？”众人齐刷刷的把头向声源方向转去。

切原背后，柳生正摆弄着刚刚就在摆弄的手机，发现众人的视线都集中在自己身上，柳生推了推眼镜，笑道：“看来这个录音还是很好使的嘛……”

趁着切原气势大减的时候，越前龙马可没打算错过这个机会，一个闪身的功夫，就把地上的那袋红宝石牢牢抓进了手里。

原来，他们三个刚刚僵持的时候，就说好是先到先得。谁先拿到，这次寻宝就是谁取胜了。切原和木手打了半天，只是因为最后的一松懈，反倒让越前捡了个便宜。

“我就知道……”迹部像是早料到了这个结局一般，遗憾的摇了摇头。“仁王啊，亏你设局把本大爷诓来……结果连准备好的宝石都为别人做了嫁衣裳。”

望着越前手里的宝石，仁王忍不住叹了口气，“家家有本难念的经，迹部也要多多体谅我们才是……是，我知道这次设局的事情是我理亏……”

“仅仅是理亏么？”迹部的眉毛挑的高高的。“你把这么多人折腾的人仰马翻，仅仅用一句理亏，就能解决问题？哼，这也太胡闹了吧？！”

“唉……迹部，你应该明白，我也有苦衷啊……不然就凭我，怎么可能这么折腾？”仁王一脸委屈小媳妇样的指指头顶。“这样吧，这次就当是我委托你们OLA侦探事务所到这里来帮我的忙，为赤也提供一次锻炼的机会。当然，既然是委托你们的薪水我会付清的。”

“如果你这么说的话……”迹部这才满意的点点头。虽然那点小钱他迹部大爷也不会真的放在心上（？），可是现在这种状况，他若是先服软的话，可就输了。即使只是一点小钱，本大爷也给它收下，更何况自己还因此而被蛇咬了一口！

虽然得到了仁王的保证，但是迹部的表情始终还没有完全轻松起来，忍足瞧着奇怪，不禁偷偷问到：“小景，你还有什么事觉得不对吗？”

“这次遇到的笨蛋真多……这个木手不但笨，而且胆大包天，哼！”迹部低头看了看自己受伤的小腿，愤愤的皱起了眉。

“啊，这个人啊……”忍足走到昏死过去的木手身边。“大概是因为，他碰上的人，都比他更聪明的缘故吧？这只井底之蛙，把自己看得太高了……”

“确实。”乾认可的点头。“不然他在登记处也不会那么嚣张了。”

木手被切原扁到昏倒，宝物顺利落在越前龙马的手里，迹部和忍足这次奔波也总算有了收获，事情到这里，总算是告一段落。众人也就浩浩荡荡的踏上了归路——太阳已经渐渐向山后落去。以现在的情况，就算是最快的速度，走出森林的时候也一定已经入夜了。

回程上，忍足依旧背着迹部，只有迹部强烈要求自己下来走一会儿的时候，才会把他放下来，一时间众人的表情都变得诡异了不少。不过根据迹部自己之前的说法，忍足也就不再介意这些，心安理得的和迹部培养更深刻的羁绊。而桦地，则担负了把木手抗出森林的重任，至于迹部繁琐又没派上用场的行李，则由宍户和凤轮流承担。

找到了宝物，越前龙马自然得意洋洋，走在最前面。而切原则是垂头丧气，落在最后。仁王难得看到切原赤也这幅受打击的模样，不禁以一种看好戏的模样走在他的身边。

“不过奇怪……真的很奇怪……”切原百思不得其解。“为什么只有这个木手，他的那些同伴呢？”

“赤也呀……”仁王无奈的摇了摇头，一脸恨铁不成钢，“枉我们给你安排了这次这个锻炼的机会……唉，看起来，你还真是有的练呢……”

“？”

抛开一脸迷惑的切原不提，走在前面的海堂则是一个劲的和乾问长问短。

乾扶了一下自己的眼镜：“海堂，以后在行动之前，无论如何也要自己先考虑好下一步应该怎么做，不然的话……”

“是……”海堂惭愧的点了点头。“对了，被打晕的这个……”海堂又看了看桦地扛着的木手，不禁有些不解。

反而是凤胸有成竹的笑着解释。“慈郎前辈应该已经带人在外面等着了，所以不要紧。”

桃城抓抓头，“这样啊，原来那个迹部，早就都安排好了吗？切……”

“哼……还差得远呢……”越前这次却没对桃城赞美迹部的行为表达出什么意见，掂掂自己手里装着红宝石的袋子，咧嘴笑了。

“还好也有收获，” 忍足看看昏过去的木手，“抓到宝物忍者组的组长，应该也算是功劳一件，迹部，说不定这次政府的奖金，就足以负担我们这次的海滨旅行的开支了呢！”

“哼，不过这次根本就没有玩到吧？”迹部的眼神又转到了仁王身上。

“我不会忘记的啦……安啦……”仁王摆摆手。看到这种情况，柳生却是一脸无奈的摇头。

忍足不禁心里暗暗偷笑，他原本印象中的柳生只不过是个安静用功的好孩子，但是这次看来，他可要比那个仁王内敛周密的多了——说不定，反而是更加可怕的存在呢！

“好啦！”快到树林出口处的时候，仁王突然停下了脚步，他身后的桑原一个没停住脚步，就直接撞在了仁王背后，而垂头丧气心不在焉的切原则直接撞上了桑原，弄得仁王好不尴尬。他轻咳了一声，保持自己“欺诈师”的风度开口道：“我们就先回去了，关于报酬，还是会寄支票给你们的……”

看着立海众人消失在树林中的背影，迹部直到这时才真的松了口气。“这群无事生非的家伙们……”

“迹部，我还有点不明白。”忍足推了推眼镜。“为什么……”

“为什么这次我们的关系好像并没有那么坏是吧？”迹部低下头，从领口里拽出参加的胸卡。“是因为这个。”

“这个？”

“YUKI公司，这个是立海的经济后台。仁王他们简直就是笨蛋！这不是摆明在告诉我真相吗？”迹部漫不经心的回答。“YUKI公司和迹部财团一向有经济往来。现在你明白我们关系好转的原因了吧？这不是王者立海在和我打交道，而是YUKI公司在和迹部家打交道，既然这次的活动是他们主办的，当然不能出什么大问题，闹得太难看就不好了。”

“原来如此！”

如凤所说，一脸困意的慈郎果然带人等在出口——好几辆警车正停在那儿，顶灯一闪一闪，在夜色中显得煞是好看。

“佐伯？！”迹部瞪大了眼睛看着身穿制服出现在自己面前的男人。“你……”

“嗯，接到报案之后，我已经叫人把木手的同伙他们带走了，木手就交给我们吧。”佐伯微微颔首。

迹部愤愤的指着一脸笑容的佐伯。“原来你是警察啊？！”

“抱歉，之前为了保密没有告诉大家。”佐伯歉意的笑道：“我，还有树，我们其实是负责暗中确保这次活动安全的警察。”

迹部挑眉，看了看站在一边奋笔疾书的乾。“喂，乾，你是不是从在登记处就知道，这个佐伯是警察了？啊嗯？”

乾推推眼镜，埋头狂写不答。

佐伯不好意思的抓抓头，“真是抱歉，迹部，忍足。我听警察局里我的那些下属们对我说起你们的时候，一个个的都敬畏的不得了，可是你也知道，那桩劫车事件疑点实在不少。所以我一下子就把你们列为……”

“本大爷像那种毫不华丽的劫匪么，啊嗯？！”迹部额头上顿时青筋加黑线。

忍足擦擦额头上的汗，轻轻拍拍迹部的肩膀。“算了，小景，算了吧……”

在一边本来无精打采不停打瞌睡的慈郎，却突然的来了精神。“等一下，忍足，你刚刚叫迹部什么？”

顿时，所有人的视线都集中在迹部和忍足两人身上。迹部抿抿嘴，却并不怎么介意这件事。

“……小景啊。”忍足看了一眼迹部，这才讷讷道。

“小景？迹部迹部，你竟然愿意让他叫你小景……”慈郎嘟起嘴来，“那我也要用昵称，我也不要叫你迹部！哼，明明是我认识迹部比较早比较久啦……”

“少给本大爷胡闹！”迹部额头冒出十字路口，打了个响指，立刻有忠心耿耿的桦地走到迹部身边，抗起慈郎朝酒店的方向走去。

“迹部……哼……我生气了……ZZZ……”

看着桦地和慈郎离去的身影，忍足这才长出了口气，神秘的笑着低声在迹部耳边说：“小景啊，这次的事情，总算结束了。然后……”

“啊嗯？”

“这里的手机就有信号了，我刚刚已经给医院打过电话了，你就安心到医院休养一阵子吧！”

“忍足，你看，那条咬了本大爷的蛇毒性并不重，本大爷是不是没必要再去医院。”迹部的脸色顿时有点难看。

“小景，你就别好强了，安心到医院休息一阵，被蛇咬了可不能大意！OLA不能没有迹部景吾坐镇啊！你要早点回来喔！”忍足的笑容现在怎么看怎么英俊，怎么看怎么潇洒，怎么看怎么显得……格外奸诈？

“不要、不要、不要，我才不要去医院！！！！”时刚入夜，海边的沙滩上，忽然传来某华丽少爷的华丽丽的怒吼声。“忍足侑士，你绝对是故意的对吧！”


	8. 名侦探手塚国光的初事件

随着闹钟的响起，手塚国光按照每天的习惯准时起身洗漱，换上晨跑时的运动服，准备出门跑步。

最近这里的环境倒真的是安静得让自己非常满意，一边进行着每天的例行程序，手塚的唇边就不自觉的带上了一抹不易察觉的笑意。

虽然这样想似乎不太对，不过家里只剩下一个人独处的感觉……真好啊！

住在OLA侦探事务所的这段日子，手塚对生活环境还是相当满意的，以地段、环境和价格来评判，这里的性价比确实是非常划算。

——只是必须先忽略掉有些时候忍足和迹部无意义的争吵让手塚觉得稍微有些困扰不提。

以同样的租金，在街市上是无法找到比现在这里更好的房间的。同住的二位虽然偶尔有点吵，不过并不讨厌。无论是忍足还是迹部，在社交上都很会把握分寸，同住在一个屋檐下的这段时光里，大家相处的倒也算融洽。

更何况这两位侦探先生还帮自己找回了那个黑皮本。

其实这件事手塚国光的心里清楚得很——关于这个黑皮本可能的去向，以及不二和乾那自作主张的委托。不过对于周围朋友这种主动的关怀，以手塚这样内敛的个性，即使再怎么感动，也是不会把这种心情说出口的。也正是把握了手塚的这个特点，所以之前乾和不二才敢自作主张请忍足和迹部去调查那件事。当然，结果令大家都很满意。

至于手塚这些天所享受的清静日子，完全是因为最近家中无人造成的。OLA侦探事务所的暑假员工旅行么……一想到迹部用这种冠冕堂皇的理由出去玩，手塚就不免有些看不惯。果然迹部不管怎么说也是有钱人家的大少爷，娇生惯养惯了，平民生活多少还是不怎么中他的意吧？

至于迹部景吾这样的人为什么会搬到这样的房子里独住，而且资金不足到不得不招揽了两个房客，还和忍足组成了什么侦探事务所之类足以挑起八卦记者好奇心的问题，手塚倒是从未介意。

总之，目前还未正式出道的准推理小说家手塚国光是个完全没有八卦精神，生活平静规律，且对目前生活状态十分满意，正专心致志于工作的男人。

不过，就是这样的一个男人，在同住的两位室友难得离家去度假的时候，反而被偶然的状况打破了原本的平静生活。

“手塚，你还没有出门吧？”手机里传来熟悉的带着笑意的声音，只不过比平时的悠哉多了几分微不可察的焦躁。“我过一会儿去接你。”

“发生什么事了？”或者正是因为这种总能保持冷静的个性，手塚才能够从容不迫的构思各种各样的推理故事，虽然不二的一反常态让手塚微微不安，但他的表情和声音却都没有任何的改变。

但是不二却已经挂断了电话。

三十分钟后，手塚坐在不二的车里，一边朝他所熟悉的武居健史的豪宅奔驰，一边听不二介绍事情的始末。

“武居健史今天清晨被发现死于自家书房中。”

“武居老师死了？”乍闻这一消息，即便以手塚的自制力，此时也难以继续冷静下去。“他怎么会死的？你这么急着赶过去……是谋杀？”

“对。”不二露出白而细小的牙齿咬了咬嘴唇，“虽然他不是什么好人，但是……我想手塚你也并不希望他死得不明不白。”

手塚看了看不二，微微点了点头。不错，他知道自己始终对武居存在着某种无法解释的感情。

武居是引领手塚走上推理小说家之路的男人，但也是一度夺走他未来的男人。虽然手塚一直告诉自己不要让内心充满怨恨，但想要真的完全原谅武居健史也并非易事。毕竟手塚国光是人而不是神。

但现在，听说武居健史真的死了，手塚的心里却并没有所谓报复的快感，而只剩下突然听闻相熟的人去世时，那从心底涌上的挥之不去的伤感。

“不过，不二。”手塚冷静的思维模式并未受到这种伤感情绪的影响。“既然是发生了谋杀案，那么你为什么要带我一起到现场去？”

“手塚很想亲自抓到凶手吧？”

手塚面色一沉。“不二，停车，我要回去。”

“手塚……？”

“你是不是看小说看多了？我是小说家，不是侦探。”手塚掏出手机。“如果你真的需要侦探，我可以给忍足和迹部打电话叫他们两个赶回来。”

“手塚！”不二猛地踩下刹车，把车子停在路边。“好吧，我不开玩笑，我告诉你真相……”

“究竟是怎么回事？”

“你……已经成了本案重点怀疑对象之一。”不二叹了口气。“武居全家都认为你是因为和武居不睦而搬出他家的。所以你完全具备杀他的动机，而且最近OLA侦探事务所里除了你没有别人在，你在武居被害的时间里不可能有不在场证明。所以我想，我有必要把你带到现场让你自己证明自己的清白……”

“我明白了。”手塚沉默片刻。“如果作为嫌疑人，我愿意主动协助警方调查，但是从立场上我还是认为我不该插手……”

“手塚国光，现在不是你讲究原则的时候。”不二猛地拔高了声调，然后自顾自的发动了汽车，强自忍耐着开口道：“乾现在有任务不在，代理他工作的那个警官小泉，绝不会那么仔细认真和雷厉风行的去调查这个案件。你该比我更清楚，十年一度的明智文化赏的结果揭晓就在一个星期之后，如果你此时牵涉到刑事案件中，就失去了本次比赛的参选资格，届时你的努力就又……所以我希望你到了现场之后，能靠自己的力量，快速的洗脱你的嫌疑。”

难得见到这样具有压迫感的不二周助，就连手塚也不禁动容：“不二……”

“嗯？还有什么问题？”

“谢谢。”

不二恢复了愉悦的笑脸。“不客气，因为我相信手塚的清白。”

“关于你为我着想这点，我很感谢，这个……关于信任我这点，我也很感谢。”说着这样的话，手塚似乎也翘了翘嘴角。

不二笑的有点狡猾：“那当然了，如果是手塚犯案，大概会设计成自杀案或者是有替罪羊出现吧，根本是不会把嫌疑引到自己身上的啊，这才是聪明的手塚的行事风格嘛……”

“喂，不二，你……”原本颇为感动的手塚听到不二这么说，不由的额头冒出几条黑线。

“开玩笑，我开玩笑的，喂，手塚不要这样瞪着我嘛，我在开车，若是分心的话可是很容易出车祸的，到时候可就是一尸两……不对，是一车两命了！”

手塚无奈的叹了口气，翻了个白眼，认识不二这么多年，他喜欢捉弄人的个性和中学生时相比一点没变，反观自己……

“呐，手塚也没有变喔……”仿佛从那一声叹息中窥知了手塚的心思，不二轻声说。

这次的语气很郑重，听得出来，不二这次没有开玩笑。手塚从车窗向外望去，自己一直都没有变过吗？那么对武居老师而言，自己是不是也一样没有变过？如果真的没有变过，为什么事情会发展到现在这一步呢……他重又轻轻的叹了口气，拧起了眉头。

之前听到的噩耗开始萦绕在手塚的心头。武居健史的存在，给手塚国光带来的影响，是没有办法用具体的语言描述出来的。

还清楚的记得自己当年第一次看到武居健史作品时的那种欢欣雀跃的心情。记得在图书馆看到那本名叫《居酒屋杀人事件》的小说，警官抽丝剥茧的查案，凶手负隅顽抗的绝望，每一句话每一个字都牵动着年少时代的手塚国光的心。由此他便不可自拔的陷入了推理的世界中。

再后来，有幸认识了武居本人，并且成为老师的助手。每天和老师一起研究各种诡奇的手法，收集资料，私下也不曾放弃想要写出属于自己的作品。那段时光虽然压力大又忙碌，却是非常充实而快乐的。

和别人多多交流讨论，总是能激发更多灵感。武居老师那时候经常这么说。手塚欣赏并且打心眼儿里赞同这句话。

——直到《赏石》的出版。

被自己所尊敬的人背叛，对任何人来说，都是接近毁灭性的打击。不过手塚不是那么容易动摇的男人，那件事促使他下定决心一定要离开武居自立门户证明自己。但他却从没想过这次分开，居然会成为永诀。

现在，自己还未能出道，武居健史竟已经死了。一想到这点，手塚的心就像是灌了铅一般的沉。

不二的车开得又快又稳，让这段本就不长的路显得更加的短了。但真的即将再次走进武居的宅邸，手塚却不免有些踌躇起来。

“怎么了？”不二转过头看向手塚。

手塚微微摇了摇头。“没什么，我只是在想，我真的可以还武居老师一个真相吗？”

“喔？手塚好像一点也不担心自己会被怀疑呐……”不二笑道。

“如果没有直接证据可以证明凶手有可能是我，那么我就不必担心。”手塚波澜不惊的说，“不二，你刚刚的借口实在很大意。不过，我还是会毫不大意的去努力的。为了……武居健史。”

“嗯，我拭目以待。”谎话被拆穿，不二也没有慌乱，只是淡淡一笑，却不再多说。相交多年，他早知道手塚是个聪明人。

武居健史一案，手塚国光绝不会是第一嫌疑人，不二的话有夸张的成分——手塚一点也没猜错。

“怎么这么慢？”两人刚刚走进武居家的玄关，就听到一个中年男人不耐烦的抱怨声：“不二，作为一名警务人员，你难道连基本的时间观念都没有吗？你来的正好，我怀疑这起案件是有人和被害人口角，一时冲动之下引发的犯罪，现在急需你的现场勘查来证明本人的判断正确你居然迟到……”

“真是抱歉，我只是稍微去办了一点对本案有帮助的事。”尽管嘴上说着抱歉，但不二的态度仍然一如平时的游刃有余，显然对对方的责备并没放在心上。“手塚，这位就是办理本案的警官，小泉驹生。”

小泉年纪大约四十岁左右，一副趾高气扬的派头，高昂着头，恨不得永远保持鼻孔朝天一般的状态，让人见了实在很难有什么敬意与好感。对这人，手塚也略有耳闻，他虽然年纪不小了，职位却还在乾之下，心里一直十分不服气，这次乾出差不在，正是他大发官威的机会。

“您好，初次见面，请多关照，我是手塚国光。”虽然小泉从一开始就没把手塚放在眼里，但手塚还是礼貌周全的对他打招呼。

“手塚国光？”听了手塚自报家门，小泉这才多打量了他一眼。“这位手塚君，本宅现在发生了杀人案，无关的闲杂人等还是不要随便进入才好。”

小泉一边说着，一边瞪了一眼不二，显然是在责备他带手塚这个“无关的闲杂人等”到犯罪现场来。

可是就在这时，一个尖利的女声十分不给小泉警官面子的大叫起来：“手塚国光，你居然还敢出现！？”

“什、什么……？”小泉一脸呆滞，“你认识这个人？”

“我当然认识。”女人咬牙切齿的瞪着手塚，“我丈夫很可能就是被这个男人杀死的！”

“啊？！”听了这话小泉顿时大呼小叫起来，“那个谁谁，还有那个谁，嫌犯在这里，快点过来，不要让他逃走了！哈哈，想不到这么快就能结案了！哼，现在警局的人应该知道我的能力要比那个整天收集数据的四眼强得多了吧？！哈哈……”

“真抱歉打断了你的自我陶醉。”不二微愠的开口。“手塚是我请来协助警方调查此案的，假如他真的是凶手，怎么可能和我一起来自投罗网？更何况，在没有任何证据的情况下，单凭那位女士一面之词的指控，怎么能够随便抓人呢？”

不二的话犹如兜头浇了小泉一盆冷水般，他不甘不愿的嘬着牙龈，“好吧……总之，不二，你该先去调查一下犯罪现场了。”

“夫人，我知道老师的去世势必让您很难过，但是我并没有杀害老师。”在不二与小泉交涉的同时，手塚则一脸镇定的对着刚刚歇斯底里指控自己杀人的女人解释。

“除了你，还会是谁？”

这女人是武居健史的妻子武居顺子，不，准确的说应该是前妻浅野顺子。因为实际上，早在手塚进入武居家工作之前，武居夫妇就正式办理了离婚手续。

只是让人觉得颇为不可思议的是，这对离异的夫妻仍然生活在同一栋房子里，因此宅邸中的众人也仍然保持着过去的称呼方式。

“别忘了你也是嫌疑人之一，夫人！”小泉皱了皱眉。

“我？我怎么可能杀死健史？虽然我们法律上离婚了，但是杀死他对我来说有什么好处？谁来付我赡养费？那些版权可不在我的手上，我知道的清清楚楚，也就是这个……”

“夫人，夫人，请您冷静下来！”一路追着顺子来到玄关的老妇在手塚面前愕然的停住脚步：“喔呀，手塚君？”

“菅原太太，好久不见。”手塚微微颔首。

菅原太太是武居家的女管家，是从武居健史小的时候就开始在武居宅工作的资深佣人，深得武居的信赖，在家里有着极高的地位与威信。别看这位老太太长得蛮和气的，可她一板起脸来，就连刚刚还在大呼小叫的浅野顺子也有些气怯。

“嗯，请先等下……夫人，请先回房间去吧，我看您需要稍微休息一下。”菅原太太相当沉着的劝阻着歇斯底里的浅野顺子。

顺子显然不愿意和菅原太太发生什么冲突，因此稍微平静下来，顺从的向楼梯走去。“嗯……”

劝走了顺子夫人，菅原太太这才松了口气，随即表情严肃的盯着眼前的手塚。“想不到你这么快就知道了。”

“嗯。”

“手塚君，”菅原太太用探究的眼神盯着手塚道：“你，能不能向我保证，保证你没有杀害老爷？”

“我保证。”

“很好。”菅原太太深吸了一口气又道：“那，你可不可以保证，帮老爷查明真相，抓出真凶？”

手塚还未回话，倒是小泉警官先不乐意了：“这位太太，我想你拜托错对象了吧？办案抓凶手这种事，是我们警察的分内事，你怎么可以去拜托一个来路不明的家伙呢？”

菅原太太连眉头都不动一下的回道：“很抱歉，这位警官先生，我对手塚君能力的了解，可要远远超过你们这些警官，至少手塚不会毫无依据的胡乱猜疑。”

看来在不二和手塚抵达之前，小泉已经把这位菅原太太得罪狠了。

“真没想到，原来在这个家里还有这么欣赏手塚的人在呀！”不二窃笑着附在手塚耳边调侃了一句。“啧，手塚君还真是相当有魅力呢！”

手塚尴尬的抽动了一下唇角，“不二……”

被菅原太太噎了一句的小泉虽然大感光火，却又说不出什么，只好转过头对不二训斥道：“不二周助，你还要拖到什么时候？”

“是，我这就去勘察现场，警官先生。”不二嘴上答得客气，却已敛起笑意，青眸微张，视线扫过小泉，看得小泉心里一寒，他这才想起眼前的不二虽然是个法医，但警衔其实是和自己相等的，并不是他可以呼来喝去的下属。

小泉心下怯了几分，说话都结巴起来。“呃，总之，那个，就请不二君先去……我、我还要和这些嫌疑人多谈几句。”

菅原太太似乎对不二的表现很是满意，表情也变得柔和起来：“既然如此，二位请跟我来吧。”

武居家的大宅从外观看上去气派，内部的格局也颇细致繁复。这么复杂的房间布局，凶手能在不惊动其他人的情况下行凶，看来也只有住在这个房子里的人了……一想到这点，手塚就觉得心里大不是滋味。

菅原太太熟门熟路的带着手塚和不二来到东厢，指了指那个有警察把守，门上贴着胶带的房间。

不二朝发现尸体的房间努努下巴，“手塚要不要进来看看？说不定可以发现什么蛛丝马迹呢？”

“不，不是警务人员还是不要随便进入现场比较好。”手塚一本正经的回答，眼睛却一直盯着那道被贴上封锁胶带的房门。

这个房间，就是这个房间，不久之前，自己就住在这个房间里。如此说来，也难怪之前顺子夫人看到自己时会如此歇斯底里。想来在她心里，自己必定对武居怀有恨意，对这栋宅邸又了如指掌，潜入杀人也并非不可能之事。

既然手塚不去勘察现场，菅原太太就陪他一起来到等候警察询问的起居室。

除了刚刚回房的顺子夫人，起居室里还有几名手塚熟识的佣人，见手塚进来都惶恐的点头示意，这种反应，不知是因为家里发生杀人案、成了嫌疑人而惶恐，还是因为犯罪现场是手塚过去的房间而和顺子一样对手塚有所怀疑？手塚不得而知。

菅原太太不屑的瞥了一眼畏畏缩缩的一众佣人，伸手拍了拍沙发靠背垫：“手塚君，坐吧。”自己则拿起茶壶，准备给手塚倒茶。

“啊，手塚，好久不见！”和众多佣人的惊惶神色不同，名唤田坂阳一的园丁主动走到手塚面前，“还记得我吗？”

“田坂兄。”手塚刚想起身致意，就被田坂按着肩膀重又压回到座位上。其实手塚和田坂认识的时间最短，田坂是手塚离开前才刚刚来到武居宅成为园丁的。但是为了收集资料，手塚曾向这位园丁先生请教过一些花园里的小知识，两人也算打过交道。

“哈哈，哈哈……”田坂粗鲁的搔搔头发，“不用这么客气，咱是个才犯了大错的粗人，没这么多的讲究。手塚你还像原来那样就好，可不要学那些自命不凡的家伙们虚伪的那套！”

“田坂，你这话是在说谁？”房间的一角传来不悦的反驳声。这使得手塚把注意力转移到了这房间之中的两个陌生人身上。

看出手塚的疑问，菅原太太淡淡的送上茶杯，随即介绍道：“这位先生，是接替手塚君你工作的小沼昌平君。旁边的那位小姐是武居先生的女儿，浅野秋子小姐。”

“原来你就是手塚国光啊……”小沼昌平皮笑肉不笑的走到手塚面前，“老师活着的时候，就对你赞赏有加，说你是难得一见的俊才，今日一见，果然不同凡响呀！”

小沼不过刚刚大学毕业的年纪，书生气未退，加上肋下夹着个文件袋，生得倒是一副文质彬彬的模样、但白皙得有几分病态的皮肤却让他的形象大打折扣，加上有些傲慢的态度，只能形容成——不，算了，手塚谨慎的克制住了自己的情绪。或许有些人还会欣赏他这种风度吧！

对小沼这毫不客气的态度，手塚也仅仅回了一句“过奖”便不再说话，反倒引起了浅野秋子的兴趣。

浅野秋子是年约三十岁左右的熟女，虽然家里发生了这样的事情，却还是一副浓妆艳抹的打扮。无论她的气质还是容貌，都像是顺子夫人年轻时的翻版，就连那稍显尖刻的唇形都如出一辙，唯有眼神颇有几分武居的味道，让手塚不禁感慨遗传的神奇。

“手塚君是吧？”

“是。”

“听说，你曾经在家父手下担任过很长时间的助手兼秘书？”

“是。”

“那么，手塚君，你觉得，我父亲是个什么样的男人？”

“……老师对我的写作给予了很大的帮助。”逝者已矣，手塚并不想再在大庭广众下把武居剽窃创意的事情拿出来说。

然而秋子微微眯起眼睛，一脸不相信的表情：“真的？我可不相信！他明明是个最虚伪，最贪婪，最会装模作样，最沽名钓誉，最冷酷无情……总之，是这世上最恶心的一个男人，他一天到晚的装作笔耕不辍的样子，其实根本早就江郎才尽了。看来，手塚国光也不是什么聪明人嘛……”

浅野秋子说起这些话的时候，简直有几分咬牙切齿了。

菅原太太闻言，冷冷的开口道：“秋子小姐，人都已经不在了，你又何必说这种话？”

“哎呀，菅原婆婆，你还是和过去一样，护着我父亲啊！手塚君知道吗？婆婆像是妈妈一样的疼爱我父亲呢！我父亲根本就是个被宠坏的家伙，所以才完全不懂得顾忌他人，做了多么残忍的事情，他也毫无所觉。”

虽然秋子的态度令人反感，但想起武居的为人，手塚心里也难以否认，她的话也有一定的道理。

似乎察觉到了手塚内心的一丝赞同，秋子咯咯笑起来，身子微微凑近手塚。“可惜，他到死也没有什么长进，不然手塚君也不会辞职了，不是吗？”

说话的时候，秋子身上浓郁的香水味一个劲的往手塚的鼻孔里钻，搞得一贯泰山崩于前而色不变的手塚，也有些坐立不安。

多亏此时不二的验尸工作结束，手塚急忙离开了起居室，这才摆脱了浅野秋子的纠缠。“不二，验尸结果如何？”

“武居的死因是窒息死亡。嗯，通俗的说，武居健史是被勒死的，凶器是房间里落地灯的电线。凶手用电线绕着武居的脖子，从背后勒死了他。”不二双手插在白色大褂的口袋里，耸耸肩。“死亡事件应该是凌晨1点钟左右，现场很混乱，似乎经过了一番激烈的搏斗，武居的头上有淤血肿起，看起来是被钝器击打过，虽然没有外出血，但我比对过肿块的痕迹和现场可能的钝器，初步推测应该是现场的镇纸，具体还需要用电脑3D扫描再验证一下。”

“不二，我不是已经告诉过你了么？这种事不要对闲杂人等提起。”小泉不悦的说。

手塚忽然靠近小泉耳边，低低的说了几句什么，小泉眼前一亮，兴奋之情溢于言表：“你说真的？”

“我保证。”

“既然这样……那好吧。”小泉想了一会儿，终于痛下决心般点了点头，“我先询问一下口供，这段时间里……你想知道的事情，就问不二吧。”

看到小泉态度大变，不二也觉得奇怪，不禁问道：“手塚，你究竟和那家伙说什么了？”

“我说，即使我查明真相，也会把功劳归功于他，不会对外公开的。”手塚不以为意的说，“乾之前曾向我提起过这个人的个性。既然你和菅原太太都希望我能查明真相，那就不要大意的上吧！我也的确很想知道，究竟是谁杀死了武居老师。所以，我想先排除一切干扰。”

“唔嗯……”

“怎么了？”

“没什么，我只是在想，”不二稍显调皮的一歪脑袋，“这样的斗志才像一直以来我认识的手塚国光。”

“是这样么……”手塚转过身，声音有些低沉。“我还以为，你想说，现在的手塚国光，已经没有过去的原则了呢。”

“手塚，你究竟为什么总是那么的纠结于自己是否有所改变呢？”

“在关于《赏石》这本书的问题上，我并没有站出来。”

其实这本书里，武居是对手塚设计的核心杀人诡计的抄袭。这种情况，即使手塚真的想打官司，也很难有机会获得胜诉。手塚自己也明白这一点，但他更不能忽视自己在这件事上所表现出的软弱。

不二清楚手塚的心结，但望着手塚的背影，他突然调转了话题，说道：“呐，手塚，或许正如你所说，确实我们都有所改变，但是与此同时，世界也随之发生了改变。如果我们和世界同时改变的话，那么相对来说，一切的一切，其实都没有改变，不是吗？”

“啊，真是不二能想到的解释。我这么不合时宜的多愁善感，也未免太大意了。”听了不二这番话，手塚不自觉的也翘起嘴角。“好了，我还是先听听看，你刚刚勘察现场得到了什么情报吧。”

“嗯。”不二的语气也恢复了平日的轻快调子。“刚刚我们说到哪里了？喔，对了，虽然现场很乱，但我并不排除犯人故意制造混乱的可能。”

“我记得，那个小泉曾经怀疑，凶手是因为和武居老师发生口角，所以冲动之下杀人。你在现场，有这种感觉吗？”

“不，事实上，我并不这么认为。”不二想了想，然后肯定的回答。“我觉得这是有计划的犯罪。”

“为什么？”

不二不疾不徐的分析：“因为，我不相信有哪个犯人能在冲动犯罪之后，还这么完美的收场——鉴识科已经检查过了，房间里虽然凌乱，但完全没有留下犯人的痕迹。现场除了被害人的指纹之外，就只有每天负责打扫房间的菅原太太的指纹了。可是一个年过七旬的老妇人，就算先用钝器打昏了被害人，也很难再用勒杀这种方法杀人。”

手塚赞同的点点头，“所以，犯人果然是早有预谋的，可能还想要嫁祸给菅原太太。那老师的具体死亡时间是？”

“凌晨一点左右。”

“发现尸体的时间是四点三十分？”

“你怎么知道？”不知从哪儿冒出来的小泉突然插嘴，怀疑的问。

手塚平静的回答：“老师的习惯是每天那个时间喝一杯咖啡，通常都是菅原太太亲自送去。”

“对，菅原太太就是第一发现人，然后她立刻报了警，警方赶到之后，其他人才知道发生了杀人案。真是个奇怪的老太太……”小泉嘟嘟囔囔的说。

不得不说，这位老太太的冷静沉着当初也让小泉很怀疑，如果不是她的年龄和体力不足以犯案，大概小泉早就把她抓回去了。

“还有，之前我听园丁田坂先生说，他犯了错？”

“啊，这就是之前警方怀疑到你身上的原因——”不二耸耸肩，“田坂先生忘了锁花园里的后门，小泉由此推断，也可能有外人潜入作案的嫌疑，然后那位夫人就想到了熟悉内部布局的你。”

“如果这样的话……”手塚在记事本上涂抹了一阵，忽然合上本子道：“我想和这些人谈谈。”

“……好吧。”小泉不情不愿的答应了。

“我已经知道谁是凶手了。”然而待所有人在起居室坐定，手塚平静的说出了令人惊讶的开场白。

这话在众人听来，简直不可思议。小沼嘲讽的笑道：“哼，这可真不愧是老师口中的俊才，竟然比警官还要能干，才这么一会儿功夫，就知道凶手是谁了。”

果然，听了小沼这句挑拨的话，小泉的脸色顿时黑了几分。但是想到之前手塚有言在先，这次破案的功劳全都归功于自己，这才把话咽进肚子里。

手塚却仍然不动声色，继续平静的叙述道：“在这次的案件中，大家都隐瞒了一些事情，凶手就是以这些谎言编制成的迷雾，来遮盖自己犯罪的真相。”

“手塚，你快说凶手是谁吧！”小泉不耐的催促。“你不是说你已经知道谁是真凶了吗？”

手塚却对他的话置之不理，而是一一环视房间中的众人：“我还是希望，罪犯能够亲自承认罪行。”

小沼轻蔑的撇嘴，“好了，不要再虚张声势了，手塚。你又不是警察，没人期待你破案，你根本就不知道吧……”

“特别是你，不是吗？”手塚打断了小沼的话。“因为，你就是真正的犯人。”

“什、什么！？你居然诬陷我是凶手？”小沼气愤的指着手塚的鼻子大叫起来，“你有什么证据这么说？”

“嗯，在我说出证明你犯罪的证据之前，”手塚平静的说，“你一定可以证明自己没有犯罪吧？”

“当然可以。”小沼侃侃而谈：“首先，凌晨1点钟时，我还在房间里工作。我从晚饭后就回房间工作，整理好了老师第二天要用到的文件卷宗，写好了自己的工作日志，这些事情都需要时间啊，你们可以算算看，到凌晨1点时我是不可能离开房间的。其次，我被老师聘用，感激还来不及，又有什么理由和老师发生冲突继而头脑发热的拿起电线绞死老师呢？我真是很不明白，这个房间里明明有更值得怀疑的对象，手塚你干嘛一定咬着我不放？是不是因为我占了你的位置啊，呵呵。”

“更值得怀疑的对象？”手塚推了推眼镜，“有吗？”

“你自己刚刚也听到了吧，浅野小姐她对武居老师似乎怀有很深刻的恨意……”小沼敲了一下自己的脑袋，“啊，还是应该说，浅野君他对自己的父亲怀有很深的恨意呢？

“你！”浅野母女不约而同的站起身来，怒视着小沼。

小泉顿时大感好奇的追问道：“你的意思是……”

“是啊，据我所知，武居老师其实只有一个儿子秋彦，并没有叫秋子的女儿啊……”小沼不怀好意的笑道。

“这样啊……”小泉用厌恶的表情盯着浅野秋子，“你的意思是，她，不，他是个人妖？”

手塚冷哼了一声：“好了，小沼，不必再说其他的话来转移大家的注意力了。刚刚你自我辩解的那番话，已经证明了犯人就是你了。”

“这怎么可能！”

“这当然可能。”手塚胸有成竹的说，“你很精确的计算了，昨夜你的工作量所需要用的时间，在凌晨一点时不可能完成。但是，你应该也很清楚，和其他作者不同，武居老师其实是个非常注重健康作息的人，他是不可能给助手留下超过凌晨还做不完的工作量的。而且，既然知道老师有早早开始工作的习惯，身为助手又怎么会故意计算时间，让自己工作到深夜？这只能说明，你需要这个证明，证明你那时候不可能犯案。而秋子小姐，是不知道武居老师的这个生活习惯的。”

“这……”

“还有，你自己也很清楚啊，”不二插嘴，“很清楚证明自己清白的方式嘛！如果不是犯人，没必要留心这个问题吧？”

“还有，你说，你没有理由和老师发生冲突，继而头脑发热的绞死老师对吧？那么，你是怎么知道老师是被绞杀的呢？发现尸体并且报警的人是每天早上去打扫房间的菅原太太，警察赶到前没有人接近过尸体，换句话说，就算你知道武居老师死于绞杀，也不可能知道凶手使用的凶器是电线，除非……你就是凶手。”

小沼兀自嘴硬的说：“那我为什么要杀死老师？”

“为了吞掉老师的稿子。你以为那份稿子没有人知道它的存在？其实你自己刚刚也说了吧，你要帮老师找资料，老师为什么需要资料，不就是因为正在写新稿的缘故吗？至于那份不见的稿子，就被你藏在你手里那个文件夹里吧？”

手塚顿了一下，继续说。“而且，你选了一个最不应该选的时间作案。你也许不知道，一旦过了午夜十二点，工作人员居住的东厢和西厢之间的门廊会上锁吧？我已经向佣人确认过了，这天晚上也是一样的。”

“可恶……明明就差那么一点，你这该死的……从开始老师就总是手塚会这样做手塚会那样做说个没完没了的，现在又是因为你……”小沼的罪行已经被手塚彻底揭穿，不禁恼羞成怒，突然拿起茶几上的水果刀，朝手塚冲了过去！

“啊！”众人不约而同发发出一声惊呼。

可是手塚却并不慌张，只见他干净利落的让过小沼刺来的刀锋，随即抬起手，在小沼的后颈处又重又准的一击掌刀，小沼便瘫软在手塚的脚边。“作为一个想要成为推理小说家的男人，居然会做出这么愚蠢的行为。小泉警官，那份老师的遗稿，之后可以给我看看吗？”

手塚这一套干净利落的动作，看得即使身为专业警官的小泉也目瞪口呆，只有点头答应的份。

半晌，他才在不二的提醒下，结结巴巴的下令叫手下的警察把昏倒的小沼架了出去。其他人也是疑惑的看着手塚，各自离开了起居室。

房间里只剩不二和手塚。和众人反应不同，十分了解手塚实力的不二脸上的笑容自始至终都没有变过：“手塚是怎么发现小沼是真凶的？”

“其实很简单，我知道武居老师正在写一部凝聚毕生心血的作品，并且在里面透露了一些小说界的黑幕，以及他自己曾经盗用我文案的秘密。”手塚轻咳了一声，“老师把这件事写在了他还给我的那个记事本里。”

不二一时默然。

“这件事菅原太太是知情的，但是在现场搜查中，她发现这份遗稿不翼而飞，没有任何人提到，让她觉得非常奇怪，所以她把这点告诉了我。我当时就觉得，犯人的目的说不定其实是为了占有这份手稿，并且是有计划行凶的，而不是小泉所说的争执之下的大脑一热的杀人。”

“可菅原太太也知道这份稿子的存在啊？小沼为什么没有杀死她呢？”

“一方面是高傲的小沼一向看不起佣人，所以从来没想到武居会信任菅原太太到这种程度，竟把自己创作的事情也对菅原太太说起。另一方面，也是因为田坂的存在。”手塚的眼神里带着一丝赞赏。“其实，田坂是菅原太太的儿子。”

“什么？”

“原本我也注意不到的，但是认识浅野秋子之后，我却突然意识到，田坂有哪里和另一个人意外的相似——然后我发现了，他的下颌和照片里年轻时的菅原太太一模一样，就在刚刚你去召集大家的时候，我已私下问过菅原太太，确认了我的猜测。田坂就是菅原太太那个曾经一度入狱的儿子，但这件事说出来会让田坂更加遭到怀疑，所以菅原太太只好保持沉默。”

“也就是说，因为有田坂的暗中保护，所以菅原太太才能安然无恙到现在喽？”

“不排除有这个可能。”手塚托着下巴总结道：“其实，菅原太太自己也已经掌握了所有侦破案件的关键，恐怕连凶手也有所预料，我只不过是把它汇总到一起，然后公开说出来罢了。”

“啊，被手塚这么一说，感觉这案子完全没有什么悬念可言了……呐，虽然说武居家的情况也有点混乱，比如浅野秋子那个事情……手塚知道那件事？看你似乎一点也不意外。”

“嗯，毕竟是老师的家事，我本来希望能尽可能的代为遮盖的。”

“唉……这个案子可真是无趣。”

“其实本来现实中的案件就不可能像是小说那么复杂离奇，不二，你作为法医，应该比我更清楚吧？”对于不二的感慨，手塚顿时无力。“小沼表面湮灭了所有证据，其实只要经过科学鉴识，一定还能找出蛛丝马迹来的。”

不二笑道：“可是，好不容易拉手塚做了一次侦探，总想着，怎么也应该是个精彩绝伦，可以作为写作素材的案子才过瘾呀！”

“虽然这个案件并不是什么难解之谜，不过不二，这次真的是多谢你了。”手塚转过头，望着身边的不二，突然异常认真的说。

“咦？”

“嗯……武居老师的事情，虽然这些日子以来我从没说过，但是现在想起来，也许我其实是非常在意的。现在斯人已逝，人是不是会变这种问题，再想下去已无意义。很多包袱，也许是时候放下了。所以，谢谢你特意给我这个机会让我解开心结。”

“嗯？”不二一脸无辜的眨眨眼。“手塚，你的感谢我收下了，不过还真是让我觉得有点莫名其妙呐！”

“虽然这个案子侦办起来是毫无难度可言，小沼的自以为是使得他的犯罪稍微留意就能推知真相。可不知道是不是我的错觉，”对于不二的矢口否认，手塚也不以为意，但说到这里，他却没了开玩笑的心情，反而忧心忡忡的皱起了眉。“我总觉得，这个案子的背后并没有那么的简单……”

不二一愣：“手塚的意思是？”

“武居老师在被杀之前，似乎还知道了什么事情，这才会留下神秘的遗稿，甚至不惜揭穿他曾盗用我的文案的秘密。小沼杀人真的只是因为一时的贪念还好，可是如果他的行动也是某种计划中的话……那么我怀疑，还会有更大的案件发生。”手塚看着被押进警车的小沼，低低的叹了口气：“希望这次只是我想的太多了。”

嗯……希望如此。虽未出口，不二的心里也同样默念着这样的句子。


	9. 明智文化赏杀人事件

  
从不二那儿借来的车子轻快的奔跑在高速公路上，开车的人当然是忍足侑士。不过忍足的心情倒是相当不错，一边开车一边还轻轻的哼着小调，而不用开车的迹部却郁闷的坐在一边发愣。他之前的认知真是大错特错，手塚国光这个房客，实在麻烦的要命。如果真的是因为什么正事也就罢了，但是现在，就连这种事也……

事情是在今天早上临时决定的。从海滨回到H市之后，由于之前被蛇咬伤的缘故，迹部被迫在医院里躺了3天。尽管百般不愿，但这次忍足是出人意料的执拗，结果迹部大爷也只好度过了人生第一次住院的日子。

“啊呀，小景，你之前没有住过医院？看来你的身体很健康嘛！是健康宝宝唷！”出院那天，忍足开车去接迹部，他一边帮迹部把行李放到车子的后备箱，一边调侃。

“本大爷才没有这种住平民医院的经历……我家是有私人医生的……”迹部不高兴的白了忍足一眼，什么叫做健康宝宝啊！这家伙拿我当什么，小孩子吗？

“对了，之前你还没有出院，所以工作的事情，我暂时没有……”

迹部迫不及待的追问：“有工作？”

“有喔。”忍足推推眼镜，笑了。“是手塚的委托。”

“这算哪门子的工作！”迹部泄气的撇嘴。

“不，小景。手塚这次好像是很认真呢！”

既然忍足这么说，迹部也就对手塚的委托稍稍有点期待。本想在路上问个究竟，但是忍足却无论如何都卖关子不提，只说因为没有迹部拍板，自己也还没有答应下来就是了。

可是真的等到迹部回到家，手塚国光的委托却让他有种火大的感觉。“手塚，你不是拿我们耍着玩吧？”

“当然不是。”对于迹部的气话还能如此一本正经的回答，让坐在一边的忍足不禁感叹手塚国光也非等闲之辈。

“我是很认真的想要委托忍足和迹部，代我去参加明智文化赏的颁奖典礼。”手塚一边说着，一边把请柬放到了迹部面前。“事实上，之前那篇稿子，我获奖了。”

“喔？就是那篇被老鼠……”

“是的。”

“哼，还真是恭喜了。”迹部想起之前的稿件失窃事件就火大。

“谢谢。”但是手塚却仍然不为所动。“之前发生了一件事……事实上我想你们应该还没来得及留意。武居健史在你们去海滨时被人谋杀了。”

“什么？”这次迹部真的大吃了一惊，“你说，之前我们去见的那个，曾经剽窃过你作品的那个推理小说家？”

迹部露出了难得一见的惊愕神情，让忍足颇觉得大饱眼福。但是手塚不理会迹部的意外，而是继续平和的叙述道：“正是他。事实上，在他死之后，我有某种不祥的预感，唔，我知道这种感觉或许很没有道理……但是……”

“但是？”

“虽然杀害武居健史的凶手已经找到了，但是我觉得，这里面应该还有某些我们不知道的内情。而且，很有可能，和这次的颁奖礼有关系。武居老师的遗稿里面，记载了某些推理小说界的阴暗面，但是很遗憾，我不知道小说里所指的人究竟是谁。”

“所以，你不想去了？”迹部挑衅的瞪着手塚。“怕了？”

“不，我很想去。”手塚反驳道，“但我是小说家，不是侦探。”他停顿了一下，继续道：“你也可以说我是纸上谈兵的专家。也许，我也能猜出究竟谁是凶手，但是我想，侦探能做的，应该是在犯罪发生之前阻止它而不只是在犯罪发生之后揪出真凶。我希望，你们代我前去能够避免事件发生……”

就为了手塚这最后的一句话，骑虎难下的大侦探迹部景吾，不得不接受了手塚的委托。结果，迹部的行李箱还没来得及打开，就再次和忍足一起踏上了旅途。他们的目的地就是本次明智文化赏的颁奖仪式举办地：在Peachese山上的同名会馆。

“小景，开心一点嘛！反正也不一定会发生什么事件，我们就当是再次度假好了！”

“你倒真是安稳啊……手塚！”迹部故意加重了这个名字。

“啊呀，小景打算让我从路上就开始适应这个身份吗？”忍足收起笑容，故意学着手塚的严肃语气说。“咳咳，好吧……”

迹部暗悔自己不该引起忍足Cosplay的欲望，如果旅伴是手塚那样不苟言笑的人，迹部会觉得这旅程更加难捱的。

因为这次参加文化赏颁奖礼的参加者中没有人见过真正的手塚国光，而忍足又恰好和手塚的相貌有八分相似，忍足便稍加打扮顶替了手塚的身份。毕竟邀请函请的人是手塚，而不是忍足或者迹部。

至于迹部的身份，则是“手塚国光”的经纪人，对外宣称负责处理“手塚”的作品出版和发行等一系列事宜，以便于让“手塚”可以放心大胆没有顾虑的去创作。至于姓名，自然还叫做迹部景吾——用化名那么不华丽的事情，他迹部大爷怎么肯做？

几个小时之后，车子总算在Peachese会馆门前停下，迹部走出车子，活动着坐的有些僵硬的手脚，盯着眼前的公馆不悦的说：“说起来，这么大奖项的颁奖礼，怎么弄得这么的神秘兮兮？”

忍足还未回话，倒有人先回答了迹部的问题：“当然是因为这是推理小说界的奖项！啊，失礼了，初次见面，请多关照，我是滨井政晴，姬兰出版社的主编。”

“啊，是滨井主编，您好，我是获奖者……呃，手塚国光的经纪人，迹部景吾。”迹部的表情瞬变，露出礼节性的笑容。

“哎呀，那位最新的获奖者已经有经纪人啦？”滨井打量了一下迹部，又看了看忍足。“两位都很年轻嘛，哈哈，说不定有人会觉得高兴……不，请别介意。”

“是，我之所以担任经纪人一职，是因为手塚不擅长处理外务，所以由作为朋友的我代为处理，这样可以让他更好的专心创作。”迹部坦然自若的说着。

“现在的年轻人真是不得了啊！啊，那位就是手塚君了吧，你的作品我读过了，写的实在是非常精彩，想必前途无量啊！”推理小说家玉川龙二叼着烟斗从车里走出来，“哈哈，这次上山蹭了寺西女士的顺风车，真是不好意思。”

“没关系，没关系。”寺西从驾驶座上下来，锁好车子，微笑着抬手抿抿鬓边头发。她大概四十岁左右，头发盘在脑后，戴一副黑框眼镜，看上去温柔亲切。“你们好，我是宜良出版社的编辑寺西光枝，这位是这次获奖的手塚君吧？”

“……是。”忍足完全不见了往日的巧舌如簧，冷着脸，全身散发着冰山射线，看得一边的迹部在心里暗自偷笑不已。

这“手塚”的形象显然多少有些出乎众人意料，一时间，倒是滨井最先打破僵局，道：“怪不得迹部君要跟在手塚君身边呢，看来，手塚君的确不擅交际？”

“是啊，对第一次见面的人，他都非常拘谨，等和大家熟悉以后会好些的。不过或许正因这样的个性，他的头脑里才能有这么多古灵精怪的创意吧！真是失礼了。”

“不会、不会，对这样才华横溢的后辈，我们欣赏还来不及呢！说到失礼……由衡社的人怎么还没有来？”玉川抬起手腕看了看表。“她们迟到了。”

“她们是两个女孩子嘛，难免慢一些，大家不然进去等？”寺西光枝提议。

“也好，不然的话桑村先生又要像往年一样着急了。”说话的是从刚才便几乎完全没有存在感的男子，这个人虽然一直没有开口，但迹部倒也知道他。说起来，这男人还是参加文化赏的众嘉宾中唯一一个迹部到会馆之前就认识的。他叫高桥邦夫，据说是几年前明智文化赏的获奖者，本来是个上班族，因为作品获奖才出道成为正式作家。可是除了顶着着获奖光环的出道作之外，就再也没有什么热销的作品了。这次他受邀参加文化赏，受到了媒体的不少议论。

正当众人打算拎着行李走进会馆的时候，一辆红色跑车自山道上奔驰而来，随即一个漂亮的漂移，准准的切着停车线停了下来。

“大家好！”从驾驶席上走下来的，是和穿着保守朴素的中年女子寺西光枝截然不同的年轻女性，她大概只有二十多岁的年纪，身材高挑，穿着紧身牛仔裤，上身穿着贴身背心，外面套着白色的衬衫，下摆在腰间打了个结，露出一段小蛮腰，显得既性感又泼辣。“弘美，我就说还不算太晚吧？”

“哎呀，优梨，就跟你说以后开车别那么快，很危险的！”和司机一样，车上下来的乘客也是女性。不过不同的是这位是身穿连衣裙，留着一袭黑色披肩发的文雅少女——不，她当然早已经不是少女的年龄，只是因为那张娃娃脸和娇小的身材，实在很难让人相信这是一位成熟女性。

“啊，由衡出版社这次迟到了喔！”滨井笑嘻嘻的说。

被唤作弘美的文雅女子走到滨井面前，稍鞠一躬，“真是太对不起了。”

“弘美，不用那么认真啦，滨井大叔是和你开玩笑的！”优梨豪爽说着，把车钥匙丢在随身的背包里，然后大步流星的走过了过来。

“米村小姐和松谷小姐的个性永远差这么多！”玉川哈哈笑着，一边欣赏着两位年轻姑娘的身姿，一边美美的吸了一口烟斗。“迹部君啊，你既然是手塚君的经纪人，就来认识一下米村小姐吧，她是由衡出版社的资深编辑，别看年轻，可是相当能干的职业女性啊！”

“您真是过奖了。”米村弘美客气道。“我哪有那么厉害！”

“两位，谁是这次的获奖者？”而优梨却完全不顾众人之间的交际，径直走到迹部和忍足的面前，“我非常喜欢这次的这篇作品，早就想和作者认识一下了！”

“啊，米村小姐，还有这位是松谷小姐是吗？”迹部颇绅士的和两位年轻女性打招呼。

新生代的偶像派女作家松谷优梨显然对年轻而又英俊帅气的忍足迹部二人很感兴趣：“你是手塚？”

“不，我是手塚的经纪人，迹部景吾。”迹部拍拍忍足的肩膀，“这位才是手塚国光。”

“啊，你是手塚啊，你的那篇作品的创意可真是太绝了！”松谷优梨对手塚的作品也是赞不绝口。“你刚刚说你是经纪人？”

“啊，是的。”

……

在迹部和众人交际的过程中，忍足一直是一脸木讷的站在迹部的身边，顺便暗暗庆幸证件上的照片是黑白照片，可以免去自己染发或者戴发套之苦——就算山上气温偏低，可毕竟夏天未过，带上发套真要闷死人了。

众人一边寒暄，一边走进会馆。

“大家在门外站的也太久了吧？刚刚就已经听到滨井先生的声音了。”会馆兼本次文化赏的负责人桑村正利笑眯眯的迎上来，为每个人分发房间的钥匙。“行李什么的就交给服务生吧！然后大家可以先到各自的房间稍事休息，十二点钟的时候再来餐厅用餐就好了。”

“桑村先生还是一样的照顾周到呢！”寺西光枝称赞道。

“哪里，哪里！”

Peachese会馆外表看上去毫不起眼，但内部设计和装潢却都相当讲究。除了忍足和迹部之外，其他人都是熟门熟路了，因此桑村也就只带着他们两个熟悉了一下会馆的环境。

“起居室和餐厅在一楼，大家的房间都在二楼右侧的走廊，迹部君和手塚君是走廊最里面的两间。这是钥匙。”桑村正利体贴的说：“至于其他的地方，可以等吃完饭之后再说，赶了这么久的路，两位想必已经累了。那么我就先告辞了，等会儿午饭时见。”

“好的，谢谢。”

迹部和忍足的房间相邻，等桑村一走，两人就聚在迹部的房间里讨论起来。

“我真是很佩服手塚，胆敢提出这样的委托，他倒真的不怕你把手塚国光的形象败坏的干干净净，让他自己以后都混不下去。”看着努力活动面部肌肉的忍足，迹部幸灾乐祸的说。

忍足无奈的揉着脸颊：“我才是佩服手塚……他每天都板着脸，不会觉得累的吗？我觉得我脸上的肌肉都要僵硬了。唉……”

“我原本以为，人会比现在更多一些的。”迹部走到窗前，看着窗外的停车场，“想不到算上我们，也就只有那么几个人。这个文化赏的噱头这么大，怎么办的这么冷清？”

“我已经拜托乾调查过了，明智文化赏的授奖决定权，就是由姬兰、宜良、由衡三家出版社决定的，而这三家出版社，都是出版业内出版推理小说的翘楚，因而受到所有想成为推理小说家的作者的重视。”忍足解释道：“据说这种场合，总有很多新人毛遂自荐，结果害得文化赏像个菜市场一样热闹，于是后来地点就改在山里的这个会馆举办。每个出版社各派一名编辑，再邀请几名知名推理小说家作为嘉宾，办成一个推理盛典的形式。然后通过和上岛电视台的合作把文化赏的实况录播出去。当然啦，文化赏的主角还是当年的获奖者。”

“原来是这样，”迹部点点头，“怪不得我觉得那个桑村正利有点眼熟，原来之前曾经看他主持过这个节目。不过，想要搞这种活动，在电视台办不是更好？”

忍足笑着推推眼镜，总算恢复了忍足侑士的风采。“小景你这就不知道了，虽然这三家出版社表面上保持着良好的合作关系，可是每年新获奖的作家之后的作品要在哪家出版社出版，他们之间都是要进行一番激烈的明争暗斗的。”

“原来如此，也就是说，表面合作，背地里却在互相拆台喽？”迹部冷冷的一笑，“所以，才特意选在这种地方，为的恐怕是能更好的避开记者的耳目和作者进行一些见不得光的交涉吧？”

“啊呀，真不愧是小景。”忍足竖起大拇指。

“那是当然！”迹部得意的扬起下巴。

太过熟悉的桥段，让两人不禁相视一笑。笑过之后，忍足问：“那小景觉得，接下来我们该怎么做？”

“静观其变……”迹部颇有几分懊恼的咬了咬嘴唇。“可恶，早知道当初就应该看一看去年文化赏的节目，更多的熟悉他们的流程之类的。对了，乾那家伙提供什么情报了吗？”

“嗯，这是今天早上我去找不二借车子时乾托不二转交给我的，关于这次出席文化赏的嘉宾的一些情报。”忍足从随身携带的包里面取出文件交给迹部。

 

滨井政晴——姬兰社主编，喜欢交际和出风头，和武居是多年的朋友，每年这个活动都是他亲自出席。

高桥邦夫——推理小说家，姬兰社邀请，在业内虽有一定资历，但并没有出色的代表作，据说请他是为了补武居健史的缺。

寺西光枝——宜良社的女编辑，其实是宜良社的社长夫人，很低调，是社长寺西的贤内助。

玉川龙二——推理小说家，宜良社邀请，是推理小说界的资深作家，有传言说他跟寺西光枝的关系暧昧。

米村弘美——由衡社的头号编辑，有神之眼的称号，经她看中的作品和作者都能走红，非常善于和作者搞好关系。

松谷优梨——推理小说家，由衡社邀请，新一代偶像型的小说作者，文章写的本来不错，但读者更多的把焦点集中在她偶像般的外表上。

 

“没有桑村的资料啊……”迹部飞快的读完资料，微微沉吟。

忍足一挑眉：“小景对桑村这人很介意？”

“是的。”迹部双手抱在胸前，在房间里来回踱着步子。“尽管表面是服务者的身份，可实际上他却是能够主导这样一场活动的人，这个人实在很不简单。”

忍足抬起手腕看了看手表：“总之迹部你就先休息一下，整理一下行李，我也先回房，咱们等下午饭时见……唔唉……”

“怎么了？”看到忍足叹气，迹部稍有些好奇的问。

忍足垂头丧气的答：“啊呀，其实也没什么……只是想到又要扮面瘫，实在让我高兴不起来啊！”

望着忍足无精打采的走出房间，迹部终于不顾大少爷的风度，捧腹大笑起来。

中午十二点的时候，众人准时聚集到餐厅，准备用午餐。会馆餐厅是采取自助餐的形式，因此大家都显得相当自由和随意。迹部刚接过高桥递给自己的一盘食物并彬彬有礼的道了谢，滨井就主动凑了过来。

“迹部君，”滨井热情到夸张的程度。“之前在门外时咱们说到一半，这个明智文化赏，可是推理界为世界各地的推理迷奉上的一道飨宴，气氛什么的也是非常重要的，所以当初我跑了好多地方，才选中了Peachese山上这家会馆！”

看着对方掩饰不住的得意神情，迹部故意满是崇敬的说：“喔，原来Peachese会馆之所以能被明智文化赏选中，完全是因为滨井先生不同凡响的眼光啊！竟然能被您看中，真是Peachese山的幸运。”

“呵呵，迹部君过奖了！”滨井心满意足的哈哈大笑起来。在他想来，年纪不大的迹部所说的，一定都是真心话吧！

殊不知，在滨井刚刚转身的一瞬，迹部的唇边就露出了一丝轻蔑的笑来，这表情一闪即逝，让人完全想象不出刚刚那个彬彬有礼的年轻经纪人，能够露出这样的表情。

滨井刚走不久，寺西又来到了迹部身边。“迹部君，这菜色合不合你和手塚君的胃口？”提起手塚，寺西似有意无意的看了一眼一个人木讷的站在那边吃着食物的忍足。“那两个孩子，好像很中意你们呢？”

“喔？”迹部知道寺西所说的，必定是米村弘美和松谷优梨，但却故意装糊涂。

“哎呀，作为绅士，在这种事情上可不能让女孩子主动喔！”寺西一副长辈的温柔口吻劝说着迹部，“迹部君更欣赏哪一类呢？”

“唔……要我说的话，”迹部稍微沉思了片刻，忽然展开一个灿烂的笑脸，在寺西的耳边轻轻的说：“倒是像寺西女士这样成熟温柔的类型，才最能吸引我喔！”

“真是的……”寺西也不是初出茅庐的小女孩，虽然被迹部那性感的声线迷得有一瞬间微微失神，但很快便恢复了平时的神态，笑道：“迹部君可真会开玩笑。这么擅长甜言蜜语的话，看来是完全不需要我担心了！”

丢下这句话，寺西便慌慌张张的走到一边去了。

按照顺序，下一个应该是她了吧……想到这里，迹部索性不再守株待兔，而是径直朝米村弘美走去。

“米村小姐。”

“啊，迹部君，你好。”弘美优雅的放下手里的盘子和酒杯。“这次到这里还习惯吗？”

“其实也还好，就是我比较担心手塚……”迹部说着，微微蹙起眉，一副不安的表情。

弘美困惑的一歪头，一副天真可爱的样子：“手塚君？他怎么了吗？”

“手塚这个人不擅长和人相处，非常的内向。他现在虽然通过获奖而成功出道成为作家，但是今后的发展，令我相当的忧心呀！”

“迹部君有什么可担心的呢？”米村弘美端起酒杯，抿了一小口，继续道：“我看过手塚君的文章，以那样令人惊叹的才华，是不愁将来发展不利的。”

“真的是这样吗？希望能如米村小姐所言，可是手塚即便有天大的才华，如果不能好好和编辑合作，终究还是让我担心。”迹部大大的叹了口气，“刚刚，寺西女士和滨井先生都问起我这方面的事情，劝我尽快帮助手塚习惯圈子里的这几位编辑们呢！”

米村弘美认同的点了点头，“前辈说的没有错。”她随即十分自然而然的感慨，“只是，前辈们的年纪都比较大了，大概不太容易和我们这些年轻人好好的沟通呢！像是优梨，就是因为无法和年纪大的编辑沟通合作，才选我做她的责任编辑……而且，现在这个年代，小说家也不要只躲在作品背后，这点大概前辈们就不太能理解，但是我想迹部君一定明白吧？就像手塚君的形象，拿出来一定能吸引更多女孩子迷上推理小说的。”

“是啊，以我的立场来说，也很希望看到手塚在事业上有更多更好的发展呢！”

迹部在心里暗笑，不能不说，比起刚刚的滨井和寺西，米村弘美的演技实在可以算是实力派加偶像派了。她竟可以如此自然而然的让人从情感上就倾向于选择她作为编辑，再陈说利害，果然是不能小看的女人。

由于这次获奖的“手塚”为人木讷，因此这次三个出版社交锋的对象，居然全都集中在本大爷的身上？好，那本大爷就慢慢和你们周旋周旋……

饭毕，迹部一边喝咖啡，一边琢磨着如何让一众编辑露出狐狸尾巴。忍足则被好奇宝宝似的优梨缠住，不得不硬着头皮应付那些关于手塚作品里的问题。多亏他一直扮一副不善言辞的样子，不然以这种支支吾吾的可疑表现，恐怕一下子就会被这些写惯、看惯了推理小说的作家和编辑察觉出异样吧！

桑村见大家都已经吃好，遂起身建议道：“既然大家都吃好了，那么咱们就一起去演播厅看看如何？今年换了新的主题，大家也需要准备一下吧！”

“真的吗？那可太好了！”松谷优梨这才丢开早已经陷入混乱中的忍足。“去看看吧，弘美！”

“嗯！我也很期待今年的主题呢……今年是要配合手塚君的作品吧？”大家兴致高昂的讨论着活动的问题，朝独栋的演播大厅走去。

演播大厅位于一座独栋建筑里，和Peachese会馆主楼的位置成“吕”字型纵向排列，从餐厅外的走廊一直出去的后门，可以直接通到演播大厅外。

可是出乎所有人预料的是，演播大厅的门大大的敞开着，投影屏惨白的背景上，映着血红色的字，背景上洇开大片大片的暗红色，宛如滴下的血迹，看了就让人触目惊心——“地狱已经开始了……”

“这是什么，新主题吗？”最先走进演播厅的滨井吓了一跳。

“不、不是啊！“看到这样的画面，负责准备的桑村也大吃了一惊。

寺西更是发出了一声低低的惊叫。弘美也转开视线：“这画面真是太恶心了。谁去关掉它？”

“我去吧！”桑村急急忙忙的跑到控制台前，却不禁发出一声压抑的惊呼。

“怎么了？”众人急忙凑上前去，只见桑村畏惧的看着控制台上那张仿佛用血写成的字条，一时说不出话来。

最早赶到桑村身边的迹部顺手拿起字条读了起来。

“诸位，皆明白你们的罪恶吧？

罪孽只能用血来偿还，

你们所要付出的代价就是那丑恶的生命。

地狱的火焰能将一切不洁燃烧殆尽；

灭世的洪水将把大地冲刷干净；

天降的霹雳将灼你肤、烧你心；

当你们所有人都付出生命的代价，世界才能归于平静。

——暗之社长 Mr.Rellik”

  
“哼，只是用红墨水打印的而已……不过这可真是个故弄玄虚的署名。”迹部读完了纸条，索性将纸条揉成一团。“Mr.Rellik……这个人是想说自己是Mr.Killer吧？真是个无聊的暗示。是谁在搞这种恶作剧？”

当然，没有人站出来承认。桑村关掉了那个恐怖的画面，擦了擦汗，一脸的惊魂未定。

“这演播厅一直没有上过锁吗？”迹部转过头问。

“啊，不是，”桑村这才回过神来，“午饭前我为了做准备才打开门的，平时是上锁的。”

“钥匙呢？”

“呃，一直挂在厨房。”

“……”这上锁还有什么意义？迹部忍不住翻了个白眼，那不就是谁都有机会来做手脚么！

对于这样令人不舒服的突发事件，在场的所有人都显得很紧张，只有优梨仍然一副天不怕地不怕的表情，露出洁白的牙齿大大的笑着说：“呀，这次的文化赏，似乎才真的有点意思呢！”

“优梨！”弘美责备的低声说。

忍足若有所思的环视众人，所有人的脸上都写满不安，甚至是带着大大笑容的优梨的眼神也并非那么的平静。或许在别人的眼中，仍然保持平静的，只有自己和迹部吧！

“咱们……还是先回去主宅吧，到起居室商量一下……”一向活跃的滨井一直没说话，现在一开口，声音干巴巴的。“反正……那个活动什么的也都是在明天……”

“也对……”

虽然大家纷纷响应滨井的意见回到了起居室，可是真的等到坐下来之后，房间里的气氛却僵硬的让人觉得尴尬。就连个性最活泼的优梨也是一副若有所思的样子。这种低气压的气氛简直让一直僵着个脸的忍足快要窒息了。

——自己看来真是把Cosplay这种事想的太简单了？原来手塚真的好难扮啊！尤其是在这种时候……

最终打破这个短暂僵局的，是寺西光枝。她下意识的吸吸鼻子，忽然说：“我好像……闻到焦味了？”

几乎是与此同时，坐在窗边的桑村霍然起身，紧紧的趴在落地窗的玻璃上向对面看去：“你们看……演播大厅怎么着火了！”

起初只能看见红色的火苗从门缝里蹿出来，渐渐的，火势越来越大，整个木制的大门都被火舌吞噬，因受到高温而膨胀炸开的玻璃发出令人毛骨悚然的爆炸声，玻璃碎片四下飞溅，幸好这边距离演播大厅尚有一定距离，加上落地窗又是密封的，这才不至于伤到房间中的众人。

看到演播大厅所在的房子燃起熊熊大火，众人都聚集到了落地窗前人群之中，唯独没有玉川龙二的身影。

“糟糕！”此刻才注意到这点的迹部，脸色骤然一变。

几乎是与此同时，演播大厅里传出了仿如从地狱中发出来的，撕心裂肺一般的恐怖叫声。这叫声，仿佛要把所有人都带入到地狱之中……

演播大厅的那场火，足足烧了一夜，清晨的时候，才终于在一场山雨中彻底熄灭。在火场中，迹部和忍足发现了一具尸体，虽然尸体的衣服和面容已经烧得无法辨认，尸体也基本上被烧焦了，但根据尸体的身量和残留的线索分析，还是可以确认就是昨晚失去踪影的玉川龙二。

“我希望，你们能够避免事件发生……”手塚的话犹然在耳，但玉川的尸体，却已如此真实的躺在迹部和忍足的脚边。

手塚，对不起，我们还是失败了……忍足的心中涌出强烈的挫败感。

迹部却面不改色的抬起手，拍了拍忍足的肩膀。“验尸吧。”说着，竟还微微一笑，“啊，难道说面对这种烧焦的尸体，你这法医也忍耐不下去？”

“怎么可能。”听到迹部的话，忍足的精神不由得为之一振。他熟练的打开随身携带的皮包，“小景不怕吗？”

“笑话，本大爷会怕，啊嗯？”

忍足真的很想说当时你被蛇咬伤中毒之后就露出了难得一见的软弱一面，但想到自己若是拆穿迹部的这一面，以迹部的个性一定很不高兴，于是转而说道：“啊呀，如果小景不怕的话，就为我当助手吧。”

“好吧，本大爷就勉强给你这家伙当一次助手。”

“是，是，多谢迹部大爷了！”忍足笑着从皮包中拿出口罩和手套递过去。“给，口罩和手套，还好我习惯多带几套。”

虽然这房子已经被烧成一片废墟，四下透风，可是近距离呆在尸体边，那种焦烂的恶心气味，还是透过口罩不停的往鼻子里钻。忍足抬头望望身边的迹部，“小景，你真的没关系吗？”

“没关系啦，本大爷怎么介意这点小事。”虽然口罩遮住了大半张脸，但是迹部那双眸子还是流露出了忍足早已见惯的不屑神情。

忍足抬起头望着迹部，不禁微微一笑：“这样逞强的小景，真的很可爱呢！”

“什、什么可爱！你说本大爷什么？”

“可爱！可-爱！”

“我呐，是真的很喜欢小景喔……唔，应该说，我是爱着小景的噢！”

“！！”迹部被这句话惊得差点把手里的工具丢在地上，“忍足侑士，你知不知道你自己刚刚在说什么呀？”

“啊呀？”忍足却理所当然的点点头。“我当然知道。现在这个凶手能够这么穷凶极恶的杀人，而且还说要把所有人都杀掉，万一第二天死的人是我，我还都没和小景告白岂不是太惨了……”

“少胡说八道了，现在可不是开玩笑的时候！算了，你磨磨蹭蹭，到底检查好尸体没有，这种地方，我还是不要继续呆下去了！”迹部把工具塞到忍足手里，自己站起身，摘掉手套和口罩，急匆匆的跑走了。

忍足无奈的扁扁嘴。“啊呀，啊呀……”

果然这番话不该在这个时候对迹部说吧？且不说这次没能阻止凶手的行动就已经足够让OLA的两位大侦探恼火兼心绪不宁的了。更何况这里还是刚刚发生了杀人案的凶案现场，验尸的中途自己居然还说出这种话，也难怪迹部会是这个反应。不过如果不是这个地方的话，或许自己根本不敢试着说出这样的话来吧！

实际上，忍足和迹部这次所以会代替手塚来参加这个明智文化赏的颁奖，并不是手塚自己的意思。这是不二和乾坚持的结果。而且会在迹部面前演一出戏的主意，也是乾、不二和忍足商量好的。能说服手塚同意配合，可不是一件容易的事情，究竟那两人是怎么做到的呢？忍足那时候暗暗耸肩，觉得自己还是不去探究恐怕会比较好，只是听说似乎手塚同意不参加文化赏的交换条件是……什么遗稿？

但是现在，忍足不禁有点后悔。怪不得不二和乾都不同意手塚来参加这次文化赏，这两个人摆明是拉人下水。自己也真是愚蠢，怎么就猪油蒙了心，把这个案子接下来了呢？

可是，另一个声音却在忍足的心底对他说：别开玩笑了，你之所以答应，不就是因为想躲开家里的手塚，和迹部再独处一阵吗？

真正的理由的确是这个吧，忍足的唇边不禁浮起一抹苦笑。不知道什么时候，居然有了这样的感情？是在森林中找到他的时候，还是在自己背着他的时候，又或者是第一次叫他小景的时候，还是更早更早之前……？

没有答案。

忍足无法确认迹部听到自己的告白时是真的当做玩笑，还是以这种方式婉拒，但他唯一可以确认的是，自己这个告白的时机，真的是选得太糟糕了。

早在发现演播厅起火的时候，桑村就已经打电话报了警。不过简直就像这些推理小说家在作品里写的一样——先是大雨封山，然后雨后的山路随时有崩塌危险，指望警方立刻赶到是不太现实了。

发生了这样的案子，警方又不能及时赶到，这晚每个人睡得都很不安稳。然而这之中一个最该辗转反侧的人，却意外的睡的十分香甜。

这个人正是忍足侑士。

夜半三更，一个身影突然悄悄潜入了忍足的房间。

这人低下头确认了一下，忍足呼吸绵长，睡得很熟很沉。他露出一个阴险的笑容，把忍足拖进了浴室，放了满满一浴缸的水。

然后，就在那个黑影要把忍足的头按进浴缸的时候，一只手猛地阻止了他的动作。黑影大惊失色，急忙和对方厮打起来。可惜对手的实力远在黑影之上，几乎是电光石火的一瞬，黑影便被踩在了脚下，与此同时，黑漆漆的浴室里蓦地亮起了灯光。

“你的罪行到此为止了！”阻止黑影行动的迹部冷冷的说，顺便加大了脚下的力度。“高桥邦夫！”

“居然是高桥？！”寺西捂着嘴巴，一脸不可置信。

桑村忙不迭的递过绳子，“快先把这家伙捆上！”

优梨则兴奋的一蹦三尺高，“迹部君真是厉害！”

“不，这次多亏了这家伙。”迹部带着赞许的表情望向还躺在地上的忍足，“喂，你也该起来了吧？”

让高桥邦夫目瞪口呆的事情发生了，本以为已喝下自己准备的安眠药的男人，居然精神十足的坐在自己的面前朝自己眨眼？

“啊呀，”忍足伸了个懒腰，“被人拖着走可真不舒服啊！”

“你……你怎么……”高桥此时的心情，已经完全不能以惊讶来形容了。

“我怎么没有被你下的安眠药迷昏是吧？”忍足咧嘴笑了：“因为，我怎么说也是医生啊，怎么会连安眠药的味道都发现不了，何况你还是用的那种虽然药效强烈但却味道浓郁的……也就只有那个总是抽烟酗酒的玉川才会上你的当吧！”

“你是医生？”滨井露出了疑惑的神情。“其实之前我就想问了，怎么你还会验尸？”

“咳咳。”迹部轻咳了一声，“现在说出来也没关系了吧……”

“嗯，”忍足扶了扶眼镜，“抱歉，各位，我并不是手塚国光，我的名字叫做忍足侑士。我们，呃，我的意思是我和迹部，是OLA侦探事务所的侦探。”

“哇，居然是真的侦探啊！好帅！”优梨情不自禁的高呼起来。“还有，是忍足君对吧？”

“啊，嗯。”听到优梨的声音，之前为她的殷勤头痛许久的忍足顿时有点不自在。

优梨却完全无视了这点，赞叹道：“你笑起来的样子，比不笑时帅多了！”

忍足顿时黑线，连连摆手，顺便小心翼翼看了看迹部的神情。

迹部倒是相当泰然，“由于是自助餐，所以你从早上，就殷勤的帮大家拿取食物，所以顺理成章的可以在你想要加害的玉川的食物中混入了安眠药。”

“然后，你又故技重施，对我下药。”忍足得意的笑道：“可惜我发现之后就偷偷的和小景交换了盘子，你只注意我吃完了盘子里的食物，却没注意迹部手里的盘子吧？”

高桥沮丧的垂下头，“怎么会……”

“之前你就利用自动播放设置，设定好了投影屏上的字，再放下纸条……”迹部环视在场众人，“这件事，其实所有人都能办到。因为除了本大爷和忍足侑士之外，你们所有的人都对这里很熟悉，可是有一个人，本应该和我们一样，并不是常客，却对这里一点都不陌生，明显不是第一次造访。”

滨井擦汗道：“不错，其实这两年每年高桥都和我一起来这里，只有今年，是公开顶着已经去世的武居先生的名额来的参加文化赏的。”

“你怎么会知道……”

“因为你其实对这里的情况非常了解，你清楚管理者兼负责人是桑村，你了解他其实很容易情绪激动，你甚至说了往年那样。”迹部勾起唇角，“如果只是像其他获奖者一样参加过一次文化赏，是不可能有这样的熟悉程度的，更何况，桑村先生也没有为你介绍过房间位置之类的，证明他也很清楚你是熟客。”

“那个……呵呵。”迹部的背后传来桑村尴尬的笑声。

“所以，其他的事情都不难办到，你唯一需要一点运气的，是趁乱把玉川留在最后，并锁在演播厅里将他烧死，而且为了增加恐怖气氛，你还启用了里面的音响设备，我在现场找到了连接在音响上的数码播放器的残骸。”

米村弘美心有余悸的摸摸胸口。“这么说，那个恐怖的叫声不是玉川老师发出来的……”

“当然不是，”忍足摇摇头，“如果他能发出这样的惊叫声的话，他的尸体就不会是规规矩矩的躺在地上，而肯定是挣扎着……”

“呃，忍足君，请别说下去了。”想起这件事，寺西顿时一阵恶寒，制止了忍足的话。

忍足耸耸肩，从口袋里掏出一张被揉皱了的纸来。“接下来，就要说说重头戏了。这封暗示了凶手犯案手法的信，并没有被烧掉。你看到迹部把它揉成一团丢在一边，就安心的以为它在那场大火中被烧毁了吧？其实我们验尸的时候迹部才告诉我……”

“咳，直接说重点……”说起验尸时，迹部不禁脸色微变，轻咳一声，在忍足的耳边催促道。

“嗯，整个演播厅被烧，玉川被害，但却没有挣扎过的痕迹，而且口中有灰烬——这是只有活人被烧死时才有的特征。于是我确信，凶手使用了安眠药类的麻醉药物，使得案件符合诗中的描述。”忍足从验尸的结果解释道。

“而本大爷则回忆起，在我们这次参加活动的众人中，只有帮大家取食物的他最有机会下药。为了验证本大爷的推测，当晚我就特别留意了他的举动，最终总算叫我抓住了把柄。”

“可是，迹部君怎么会藏在浴室里呢？”

“在那封信中写到了水，这里又没有自然水源或是喷水池，也只有使用浴缸了。”忍足代为解释道。

“啊，原来是这样。”

“哼，你这家伙，还想继续杀人么，啊嗯？”

“为什么，为什么……”高桥倒在地上，发狂似的咆哮着，“明明是不够爱推理小说的人，有什么资格写推理小说？有什么资格自诩为推理小说家？那个欺世盗名的老家伙也是，这个只有脸蛋的小丫头也是，还有这个假冒的手塚国光……那个手塚，如果真的重视文化赏，怎么还会让一个假货来参加？”

“等等，这么说，你早就知道忍足不是手塚了？”迹部这次倒好奇起来。“你是怎么发现忍足不是手塚的？”

“我听到了他和松谷优梨的对话，对自己的作品如此不了解的作者，是不存在的……所以，这家伙是个冒牌货，可他却持有请柬，可见是和真正的手塚狼狈为奸的无耻小人，既然他冒充手塚，就替手塚去死啊！我要用事实向所有人证明，最精彩的情节就是我设计的犯罪……”

对于丧心病狂的高桥，迹部根本不放在眼里，还伸出胳膊肘捣捣身边的忍足，低声调侃道：“听见没，人家说你和手塚狼狈为奸，还是个无耻小人呢！”

而听了这话的优梨则一个劲的撇嘴，低声嘟囔：“我还以为是手塚真的那么拙于言辞呢！”

“现实不是小说，高桥。”还是有人发现了啊……而且还是凶手？！忍足擦了擦额上的冷汗，用怜悯的眼光看着高桥。“你错的太离谱了。”

而优梨却突然径自走到高桥跟前，狠狠的朝着他的侧腹踢了一脚：“你凭什么说本小姐不爱推理小说？”

“优梨当初是放弃进入演艺圈而选择写作之路的，高桥君。”弘美轻轻揽住了优梨的肩膀。“她对推理小说，是真的热爱的。不错，外表是我们的营销手段，但你真的以为只因为优梨人长得漂亮，读者就会买一本完全让人看不下去的推理小说吗？你真的认真看过优梨的作品吗？”

听到米村弘美这句话，高桥终于蔫蔫的低下了脑袋。

至此，这桩案件终于告一段落。由于当时在场的桑村将破案过程全部摄录下来，忍足和迹部在这桩案件中的出色表现，正式进入媒体的视野。OLA的两位侦探先生，经此一役，终于成为了真正意义上的名侦探。

然而现在，他们两个人却没那个精神去回应外界的新闻媒体。此时此刻，两位大侦探正精疲力竭的在舒适的Berkeley街221号休息。

“这个案子总算是告一段落了。”

“嗯，”迹部不屑道：“就说这种脑筋不好用的人，写不出什么精彩的小说来！高桥那家伙，还真以为自己能当一次变态杀手啊……”

“嗯，之前手塚处理的那个案子里的那个小沼也是。”

“那人更没头脑，之后咱们不是听说了么，其实小沼行凶是玉川的挑唆，玉川近两年也渐渐江郎才尽，经常到处找枪手代笔，高桥就是其中之一。小沼自己也写不出什么好东西，却惦记上了武居的稿子。没想到武居居然已经察觉了玉川背地里的勾当，教唆小沼杀人灭口。”

“唉，这也难怪那个狂热的高桥会烧死他了……虽然他给人代笔的作品也不怎么样，但是毕竟挂着玉川的名字比用他自己的名字卖得好。他对推理小说的狂热确实令人……呃，佩服？”

“那不叫狂热，那叫偏执。再说，米村那女人也是在狡辩吧，本来这世上有很多事就是不公平，能被这种话说得哑口无言，高桥这家伙根本就是个笨蛋，难怪写不出什么好看的小说来。说起来，当时高桥用密码预言去杀玉川……可讽刺的是，玉川当年最擅长的，就是编写密码。对了，忍足侑士。”迹部一边翻看着手边的报纸，一边若无其事的说，“之前你在验尸时说的那个话，就是喜欢那个……”

“那个啊……嘿嘿……”忍足尴尬的摸着头。“我开玩笑的嘛……”

“今后不要开这种玩笑。”迹部一脸“我就知道”的表情，“尤其是那种时候，这样的玩笑一点都不好笑。”

“是……”忍足像小狗似的垂下头，然后勉强振奋精神挤出一个笑容，“可是我当时只是想，我们还是让凶手的阴谋得逞了，所以就算赌上性命什么的，也要阻止案件继续发生——果然，推理小说里，像这种时刻就要有那种告白的桥段才好吧？”

迹部的语气平静得几乎有点温柔，“其实你完全不必太过介意这件事。虽然我们没能完全阻止犯罪发生，但是不管怎么说，我们还是没有让犯人继续嚣张下去吧？”

“说的也是……对了，小景，还有……”

“嗯？”迹部疑惑的抬起头来。“有事？”

“那个……没什么。”忍足想了想，最终还是决定不要告诉迹部。

难得的呢，小景，我居然成功的把你骗了，从各种意义上都把你骗了……一想到这点，忍足忍不住愉悦的笑了。不管怎么说，这次对事务所提升知名度也大有好处，想来，应该算是比较完满的结局了。

可是，Berkeley街221号的故事，当然是不会因为忍足侑士的小小成功就停止的。而且忍足没有料到的是，很快的，他就接到了迹部的反击……


	10. OLA的最后一案

“Berkeley街221号，外表上看，这不过是一栋普通、平凡的房子，但实际上它却住着两位聪明机智英明帅气的名侦探先生。那么这栋侦探先生们栖身的房子里，究竟隐藏着什么样的秘密呢？请观众朋友们跟着我们一起走进Berkeley街221号，查看个究竟吧！

随着摄像机走进玄关，向右一转身，差不多就可以看到一楼的全貌了，向街上延展出去的会客室，可以看到窗外的街景，OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探先生就是在这里接待各位委托人的……”笑靥如花的女主播青木佐和子正随着摄像机的镜头介绍OLA侦探事务所的布局。然而镜头外用来架设照明灯和收音器的琐碎电线，让平日里手塚好不容易收拾干净的客厅似乎又变得凌乱起来。

近距离观看节目拍摄本来是个难得的有趣机会，但此时站在一边等待拍摄的迹部却忍不住翻了个白眼。

“小景，难得今天有电视台来为咱们做免费宣传，你就好歹配合一下嘛！”忍足扯了一下迹部的衣服，赔了个笑脸。“笑一笑嘛……”

“又没拍到本大爷，干嘛这么着急摆笑脸。本大爷当然知道宣传的好处。”迹部双手抱在胸前无奈道：“我只是觉得这样很烦而已啦……”

“可是这样的话，我们就能有更多案件上门了吧？虽然我也觉得有点麻烦……”忍足打了个哈欠。“好不容易因为之前处理的两起案件打出了一点知名度，这时候正应该乘胜追击！”

“是，是，”迹部斜眼瞥了一下忍足，突然笑了。“话说回来，咱们这个事务所，到现在为止，还没有接待过任何一个女性委托人，这也确实有违你的本性吧？”

“啊呀？”

“哼，你这家伙，OLA，不是你自己之前说过的么？ONLY LADYS’ ARMY……可到现在为止，这事务所进来的第一个女人，就是到这儿来报道采访的那位女主播小姐了吧？”迹部看了看拥有一双美腿的青木佐和子。“你……似乎是这女人的FAN？”

“啊呀？”忍足的眼镜顿时下滑。“小景，你……你……”

“有什么奇怪，每次她的节目你都按时收看吧？还录下来……”迹部得意的望了望忍足有些尴尬的脸。

“说是FAN有点夸张了啦，我倒确实对‘恶之花’这个栏目很感兴趣……啊呀，真是什么都瞒不过小景。”

“那是当然的……”

忍足推了推眼镜刚要说话，导演八田和人就走了过来打断了忍足和迹部的话题：“忍足君、迹部君，青木小姐的结束一结束，就要拍摄二位在会客室处理案件的场景了，请二位准备一下。”

“嗯，我们知道了！”忍足稍微紧张的瞥了一眼身边的迹部。不晓得对这件事这么不耐烦不高兴的小景，会不会认真看过那个什么节目策划书啊……嗯，若是小景的话一定没问题的！忍足一边这样肯定着，一边努力的点着头。

谁知道当忍足问起这件事时，迹部一脸理所当然的回答：“嗯？你说那东西啊？本大爷只是随便翻了一下……”

“随便翻了一下？小景，没问题吧？虽然说拍摄电视节目随时可以NG重来，不过若是拍的次数多了，也是很不好的事情呀！”忍足不禁擦擦额头上的汗珠，早知道自己就应该先问过小景这件事的，可是若提前反复唠叨，恐怕小景又会不高兴的吧……

相较于忍足的紧张兮兮，迹部倒是显得格外轻松，此时他正微微眯起眼睛看着青木佐和子在一边的椅子上坐下来安静的等待着下一个单元的拍摄。因为拍摄的场景变化，照明灯之类的又要重新移动位置。这样看来，制作电视节目还真是繁琐辛苦的事情。

然而，不管迹部怎么感慨，不喜欢仍然是不喜欢，一时间，他倒真有点懊恼把这件事应承下来了。如果像手塚那样可以躲出去就好了。只是，身为侦探事务所的一员，他又怎么能临阵脱逃呢？

在海滩先智斗绑匪、保护了W国越前王室的王子，而后又协助警方抓住了宝物忍者组，随即又迅速处理了明智文化赏杀人案的OLA侦探事务所，最近的名声是日嚣尘上。

以媒体的敏锐触角，自然不会错过这个卖点，很快上岛电视台的当红栏目“恶之花”的制作人和导演就找上门来。

对于“恶之花”节目组的来访，迹部其实并不怎么感兴趣，颇有点热情缺缺。对电视节目之类，迹部本就不如忍足来的热衷，因此对于制作人和导演的来访，完全没露出一点欣喜的样子.

然而“恶之花”的制作人福岛文康不愧是个八面玲珑的角色，早在到OLA之前，就收集了不少关于迹部和忍足的资料，深知迹部的出身非同寻常，对迹部不怎么热情的态度似乎是早有预料，因此从初次接触开始，就用一种温吞而旁敲侧击的方式对迹部进行“攻击”，但是对相对比较热衷的忍足，则采取了“赤裸裸的诱惑”（迹部语）。

不过事实上虽然忍足对于能参与自己喜欢的电视节目感到相当开心，但真的会被“诱惑”，他还是声称自己是出于对OLA侦探事务所的业务考虑。

对于侦探事务所而言，最重要的果然还是口碑，只要被更多人推崇，也就会得到社会大众的认可和信赖，接到的委托也就会变得更多。

侦探这一行本身便没有固定的收入，迹部平日又很重视生活品位，忍足不自觉间便开始更多的想要计划起来——虽然说这种事，其实他根本不擅长。

结果既然有忍足推波助澜，福岛第三次上门时，已经不胜其烦的迹部总算松口，答应上岛电视台“恶之花”栏目组到OLA侦探事务所来拍摄。于是便有了刚刚的那一幕。

现下，导演八田正在和摄影师泽村洋二研究如何拍摄的问题，青木佐和子在一边温习接下来的文案，副导演兼男主播的曾我正直则来到忍足和迹部面前，做最后的确认。

“忍足君和迹部君有没有准备好呢？”身为上岛电视台众男性主播中坚力量的曾我是个非常有男人味的男人。虽然到现在为止他的人气仍然居高不下，但随着年龄增长，他也已经开始接触一些幕后的工作，并且完成的很出色。

忍足稍稍困扰的笑了笑：“啊呀，第一次做这种事，不管怎么说，都觉得有点紧张呢……”

“呵呵，这也是正常的。”曾我爽朗的笑了，“我第一次上节目的时候，紧张到大脑一片空白，连自己说的什么都搞不清楚呢！”

“原来曾我先生也会这样。”忍足指指手里的流程，“按照上面说的，我们只要有条不紊的回答曾我先生的问题就可以了，对吧？”

“嗯，我会扮演委托人，来模拟二位日常的工作状态。然后是青木小姐的访问。啊，我呀，还真是非常的佩服二位呢，听说二位合作了仅仅不到一年的时间，就解决了这么多的案件，还真是厉害啊……”

“您过奖了。”迹部的笑容灿烂得把忍足吓了一跳。“这次能和‘恶之花’合作，我们觉得很荣幸。”

“嘛，像迹部君这样有教养又谦虚的人，在这个社会可不多见呢……”曾我微微一愣，随即翘起大拇指。“现在的年轻人啊，都是什么张扬个性之类的，就像我们那个勤务渡边，实在是……唉，大概我是老了，跟不上形势了吧！呵呵！”

“哪里哪里！”忍足连忙否认。

“对了，那位小姐是……？”在忙碌的现场，只有一个年轻女孩子站在那里似乎很是“游手好闲”，不禁引起了迹部的注意。

“她啊……她叫小柳琴乃。”曾我的笑容有点僵硬。“啊，已经准备好了，我们过去吧！”

小柳琴乃吗？忍足和迹部一起把视线转向站在一边的女孩。

“那个女孩子，倒是很不错。”迹部饶有兴致的摸摸下巴，突然这么评论了一句。

忍足心里猛地一跳：“小景喜欢那个女孩子？

“还好。”迹部转过头奇怪的看着露出一脸郁卒表情的忍足：“你怎么了？”

“没……没什么啦……”忍足支吾道。

“本大爷是想说，这个女孩子比那个女人要强一点。”迹部朝青木佐和子挤挤眼睛。“总觉得她，有点……唔……呆呆的？”

“嗯，不过那种也算是一种风格吧？”忍足努力保持常态，挤出来一个笑脸。

迹部点点头，一副表示认同的样子。“确实，因为恶之花这栏目的性质有些特异，所以事实上青木佐和子的存在，反而显得对栏目很合衬，变得十分恰当了。”

“小景也这样想真是太好了……”尽管这么说着，可忍足的笑容依然显得有些勉强。

迹部微微无奈的摇摇头，“白痴家伙……”

看到忍足的魂不守舍，等在摄像机旁的八田不高兴的皱起眉，“两位，请各就各位。”

“抱歉抱歉……”忍足甩甩头，把胡思乱想从脑海中赶了出去，决定把注意力集中到拍摄中。

反倒是之前让忍足担心不已的迹部，此刻却显得游刃有余，他的脸上挂着优雅得体的笑，举手投足间的绅士风度比之柳生还绰绰有余。早在德川家就见识过迹部这种变脸功夫的忍足，此时仍然也只有赞叹的份。

幸好摄影师泽村洋二不是个喜欢大惊小怪的男人，忍足一边这样无厘头的想着，眼角的余光扫过正在摆弄摄影机的泽村。泽村的样子看上去非常的认真严谨，和一脸紧张似的导演八田，看起来倒是相当合适的工作搭档……

结果还是福岛最后走过来抚慰似的拍拍忍足的肩膀。“就拜托你了，忍足君，迹部君。”

“啊嗯……”

“恶之花能请到二位真是太好了。”福岛的笑容格外诚恳。“毕竟，这个栏目是我的得意之作，我也希望它能更加精彩纷呈。”

福岛是个总是笑眯眯的男人，大约五十多岁，微微有些谢顶，微胖的身材看起来让人很容易就产生忠厚老实的印象，但事实上若你能注意到他那双商人般精明的眼睛，便会了解到他绝非一般。他是鼎鼎有名的制作人，做的栏目大多是普通人耳熟能详的热门节目。

眼下的这个节目“恶之花”，名字源于法国诗人波德莱尔的诗集名，是个以报道真实案例、采访或重现案发现场之类内容作为题材的节目，因为夹杂了推理元素和悬疑惊悚元素，因此很受观众欢迎，是同类节目中的翘楚。

当初作为制作人的福岛一听到导演八田关于“恶之花”这个栏目的构思，便立刻以敏锐的嗅觉确定这一节目必将成为大家注目的焦点。为了这个节目，福岛不惜多番斡旋，总算得到了金牌主播曾我正直与当时的新秀青木佐和子的加盟。节目从开播起就一炮打响，收视率一升再升，此刻“恶之花”已经俨然成为上岛电视台的重点娱乐栏目之一。

作为女主播的青木佐和子与曾我正直唯一的相似之处就在于她亦拥有引人注意的外貌，但和曾我那口齿伶俐，反应机敏的主持风格不同，她却是那种有条不紊的温吞风格，仿佛吹进观众的心田的一缕轻风。

本来这类节目似乎应该选择灵动型的主播来主持更为恰当，不过恰恰因为青木佐和子稳健保守的主持风格和内容形成的鲜明反差，反而让观众更加能够和节目斗智。当然，她温柔甜美的笑容和姣好的身材也成为另一大卖点，为她赚得不少FANS。

福岛文康尽管其貌不扬，但却是个让人觉得舒服的男人，即使是迹部，也对这个老于世故的圆滑家伙没辙。

但是和福岛相对的，福岛的搭档、节目的导演八田和人却是个艺术家脾气十足的男人。八田不怎么喜欢说话，脸也总是臭臭的，看上去一副不怎么容易相处的模样。事实上这也并不需要以貌取人——八田和人的古怪性格，忍足刚刚就已经领教过了。

福岛隐晦而巧妙的就八田的个性对忍足以及迹部进行了介绍与解释，暗示二人对八田的话不必太放在心上以后，才打了个手势给八田，示意他可以开始拍摄了。

看着八田那张脸，忍足费了好大力气，总算把想要问问看谁是小柳琴乃这件事给咽了回去。

“ACTION！”一看到福岛的手势，八田就好像想把自己心口的怨气都吐出来一样，大声的叫了出来。

忍足和迹部已经在平时接待委托人的客厅里坐定，静静等待着饰演委托人的曾我出现。

一袭风衣的曾我显得风度翩翩，但是那一脸困扰而焦躁的模样却是惟妙惟肖——这是平日里的主播曾我从不会出现的表情。曾我三不五时的客串拍摄，也是“恶之花”的卖点之一，据说这是出自八田本人的主意，为此他坚持男性主播非要曾我正直不可。

迹部一边有条不紊的和曾我演戏，一边习惯性的观察着曾我正直这个男人。他本来就是个观察力极为敏锐的人，自从成了OLA侦探事务所的侦探，他就更加习惯了在平时的接触中去揣摩对方的习惯和性格。

而且刚好，迹部自己的台词不过是诸如“说下去”“原来如此”“我明白了”之类的话，相对来说算是格外轻松，因此他也就更能轻松的去照顾自己的小习惯。

曾我正直的表演严格说来算是很不错，不过这个人的眼神，却让迹部觉得有些不怎么舒服。和他平日表现的豪爽不同，他似乎是个有些狡猾的家伙呢……眼睛，可是不会骗人的。

“如果是想要调查失踪人口的话，为什么不去报警呢？”相较于没什么台词的迹部，忍足的台词真算是太多了。直到实地拍摄时，忍足才真切感觉到，为什么迹部毫不介意自己没有认真看过所谓台本之类的东西：对迹部而言，那似乎确实是毫无必要。幸好和自己对戏的人是很有经验的曾我。

“CUT！”八田稍感不满似的站起身。“辛苦了，今天就拍到这里。”

“今天？”迹部皱起了眉。“不继续了吗？”

八田却不为所动：“嗯，明天再继续拍摄下半部分的内容。”

“真是的……麻烦……”迹部不悦的叹了口气。“好吧我知道了，你们慢走，恕不远送了。”

“麻烦？！”八田却突然提高了声调。“你知不知道现在太阳下降了多少，光线的角度又改变了多少？要想拍出精彩好看耐人寻味的节目，才不是你这种走形式跑过场的嘉宾能够明白理解的。哼！”

八田这种毫不客气的态度，明显是已经碰触到了迹部的神经。迹部扬起眉。“啊嗯？”

“迹部君，忍足君，实在抱歉……八田导演……”福岛的脸色也有些不好看。“虽然你一心求好的心情我能理解，但是这样，未免有些失礼了。而且，我们今天的拍摄日程也根本还没有结束吧？应该是拍到佐和子的部分才对啊！”

“抱歉，”八田脸色阴沉毫无歉意的开口，一边说还一边斜眼看着站在一边的青木佐和子。“我只是没有那份时间浪费在拍摄失败作品上。”

“……”佐和子顿时涨红了脸，之前那段走进OLA侦探事务所玄关的部分，就是由于她的部分一直不过关，拍了足足三次，耽误了不少时间。

“八田先生，您也真是有些严厉过头了……”之前曾经被曾我点名批评过的那个勤务渡边丰在一边嘟囔着。听到这话，曾我不屑的撇了撇嘴，丢过去一个警告的眼神。但是渡边却明显毫无惧色，又直接瞪了回去。

然而八田却完全不为之所动：“福岛，我之前就和你说过了，这个节目对我而言的意义非同寻常，制作的成品我要绝对把关，绝不能让人看到劣质的节目！”

福岛叹了口气，“好吧，八田，既然你这么说了……反正拍摄日程也确实是两天没错，那么今天我们就先进行到这里，等明天的时候再继续好了。”

“福岛先生，实在对不起！”佐和子深深鞠了一躬。“都是我的错……”

“算了，佐和子。”福岛拍拍佐和子的肩膀，视线又转到站在一边的小柳琴乃身上，“你先去和小柳小姐、渡边一起去收收你的东西，咱们准备回去。”

“嗯。”

“稍微等一下。”忍足推推眼镜不紧不慢的开口。“说到拍摄的光线之类的，应该是摄影师说了算吧？摄影师先生，您觉得呢？”

从刚刚开始场中最为沉默的人——摄影师泽村洋二听到忍足的话之后，微微困扰的皱了皱眉，然后面无表情的回答：“我个人觉得勉强继续拍完也还可以，但是如果要拍摄得精致可能还是明天拍更好。”

“哼！”八田听到泽村的回答，很得意的扬起了下巴。忍足翻了个白眼，自己似乎有些失算，这个泽村从刚才就在和八田研究来研究去，根本就是八田的忠实手下，自己问他，岂不是问错了人？想到这里，他不禁有些泄气。

福岛却好像早就料到了泽村会这么回答，因此和曾我交谈了几句，就各自安排节目组的成员准备打道回府。

“青木小姐，请留步。”正在众人即将离开的时候，迹部的声音突然从剧组众人身后传来。

“诶？？”青木佐和子意外的转过头来看向迹部。“迹部君？”

“嗯，青木小姐，我可不可以邀请你，留下来吃个便饭？”迹部绅士派头十足的做了一个请的动作。

佐和子不知所措的看向福岛，福岛微一沉吟，轻轻点了点头。佐和子这才开口同意：“我很荣幸……”

八田虽然没有回头，却是怒气冲冲的哼了出来，第一个拂袖从房间里冲了出去。

到玄关送客的忍足看着八田的样子，无奈的摇头：“啊呀啊呀，真是个别扭的大叔啊……”

“嘿嘿，没错没错！这家伙呀，又讨厌，又喜欢欺负人，尤其是青木小姐，没少受他欺负！”突然出现在忍足耳边的声音吓了忍足一跳。“忍足先生你好，我是渡边丰，那个，你们的事务所还要不要请人了呢？”

“哈啊？”忍足一脸意外：“我们……呃，暂时还没有这个打算。”而且也没有这个预算——这话忍足却是在心里悄悄的说。

“这样啊，”渡边失望的挠了挠头。“我还觉得侦探的工作很有趣，我真想尝试看看呢……”

“侦探可不是做游戏啊！”忍足做出一副专家的派头，“我们可是要面临很多很多危险与挑战的！”

渡边崇拜的看着忍足：“真好呀！呐呐，如果有一天OLA侦探事务所需要员工的话，忍足先生请一定要先联系我，这是我的联系方式……”

送走了节目组，忍足微微有些困扰的看看坐在客厅的沙发上发愣的青木，无奈的摇了摇头，到厨房泡好了一壶茶，然后把迹部拉了过来。“小景！”

“嗯？”迹部却一副浑然不觉的样子。

“你干嘛把她留下啊……而且还是当着这么多人的……”忍足颇有种痛心疾首似的模样。“莫非小景你……”

迹部轻哼了一下笑出声来：“笨蛋，本大爷会邀请她吃饭，当然是因为你……”

“啊呀？”

“你不是她的FAN吗？能和偶像一起吃饭的机会可不多，今天手塚不到晚上是不会回来的，晚饭正好是你在她面前展示自己的机会嘛！说不定就可以抱得美人归了……”迹部笑得十分得意又狡诈的说。

忍足不禁愣住：“小景……你这话……是认真的？”

“当然了。”迹部答得理所当然。“好了，把客人丢下很不礼貌，我先过去了，你就尽快准备晚餐吧！”

忍足站在厨房里，一边料理一边不住的出神。确实，迹部还不知道吧……自己的心意……

自从在白浜海滩的树林里抱着迹部发现自己的心意开始，忍足就无时无刻不在纠结着是否要对迹部告白这个问题。

要告白吗？

忍足实在没有信心，对着迹部说出自己喜欢他这件事。虽然在当初面对明智文化赏杀人案时，他一度一时冲动的告白了，但之后他很快又后悔了，于是那件事他就当做一次玩笑，轻轻巧巧的揭过去了。

事实上迹部对忍足侑士这个人，似乎并没有什么特殊的独占欲，最明显的就是今天迹部甚至还打算给自己当红娘，不是么？

  
撇开忍足在厨房里一个人犹豫不决不提，再说忍足发愁的源头迹部，此时却和青木佐和子相谈甚欢。

“青木小姐请不要放在心上……”迹部摆出一副很理解的样子，轻轻拿起茶匙，优雅的搅拌着加了牛奶和方糖的英式红茶。“那个八田，确实是有点……哼……”

不知是因为迹部太过耀眼，还是迹部这种温文有礼的语气让青木没有想到，她的脸微微泛红，“谢谢迹部君，我……我其实倒也已经习惯了。”

“习惯了？”迹部浑不介意似的问道：“原来，八田导演经常……”

“八田导演是个非常非常认真的导演，他对于自己拍摄的作品有着异常的执着。”青木端起面前的杯子，抿了一口茶。“虽然他是负责电视节目的导演，但是对拍摄，却犹如电影导演一般的执着于画面感之类的……所以，没关系的。”

“喔？”迹部笑得温柔。“青木小姐真是非常的能够体谅他人啊……”

“哪里。”青木局促的低下头去。“因为我这个人笨笨的，希望自己尽量不要给别人添麻烦就好了……所以，所以如果是别人的指教我愿意接受，而且如果我能做的更好的话，也不会让福岛先生为难了。”

听了青木佐和子的话，迹部脸上的笑意，不禁又浓了几分。“福岛先生好像很照顾青木小姐呢？”

“嗯，因为福岛先生是我的教父，”青木佐和子下意识的直了直腰，“他是看着我长大的……”

“原来是这样啊……”

迹部和青木闲扯的功夫，忍足已经做好了简单的三人份晚餐：煎牛排、薯条和蔬菜沙拉，外加一人一杯红酒，甜点则是提前在街口的甜品店买回来的美味布丁。原本那第三个布丁是给手塚买的，但刚好手塚不在家，倒是便宜了青木。

“我开动了。”青木佐和子在OLA的两位侦探面前用餐的样子显得有些拘谨，不过仍然是姿态相当优雅的切割着面前的煎牛排。

“不用客气，请尽量吃。”忍足保持着彬彬有礼的态度给青木布菜。“请随意，不用太拘束。”

“谢谢。”

“其实我们，非常喜欢青木小姐的节目喔！”迹部似笑非笑的斜睨了一眼显得有点紧张的忍足，故意说。

“诶？”青木的脸顿时红了几分。“真是不好意思……”

怕迹部再说些什么，忍足急忙接过话去。“青木小姐不用客气，您主持节目很认真，观众也是可以感觉得到的！”

“嗯，我会继续努力的！”

“话说，青木小姐为什么会到‘恶之花’来主持节目呢？我记得之前是主持……”迹部极其自然的把视线转向坐在一边的忍足，仿佛有意提供给他一个表现自我的方法似的。

“那个‘都市恋歌’的后来的那个女主持人绝对不如青木小姐的！”忍足把嘴里的牛肉咽下去以后。急忙帮迹部解围。忍足清楚得很，对于很少会看电视的迹部景吾而言，青木佐和子的工作经历他肯定毫不知情。

实际上迹部还是直到今天才认识这个女人，确切点说，是因为知道这是忍足侑士会去关注的女人，才能让迹部记住她的名字叫做青木佐和子。但对这个女人的过往，他实际上并不了解。

“啊，关于都市恋歌，其实也是我很喜欢的一档情感类的节目，我很喜欢朗读大家写来的爱情故事，虽然我不知道这些故事是不是真的都是真正发生过的故事，但是我觉得，每个故事都让人非常的感动，让人向往……”青木猛地住口，不好意思的低下头去。“啊，在二位面前这么说，还真是不好意思呢……”

“不、不，没关系……”迹部摆摆手，“事实上就算是我们这种做侦探工作的人，也具有相当的浪漫情怀呢，像忍足他就很喜欢爱情电影之类的，所以就因为都市恋歌的关系，成为了青木小姐的FAN呢！”

忍足尴尬的挤了个笑容出来：“呃，一会儿晚餐结束之后，还希望青木小姐能帮我签名。”

“当然没问题。”听到这话，青木的神经这才稍微松懈自然了一点，露出了一个甜甜的笑来。

“对了，今天拍摄的时候，那个在一边的女孩子，叫什么小柳的，她是做什么的呢？”

“喔。琴乃是很厉害的新进主播，福岛先生正在大力培养她。”青木的神色有些向往。“真希望我也能像她那样聪明机灵，这样的话，八田先生和大家就不用因为我那么辛苦了，如果是琴乃的话……”

“青木小姐真让我意外，通常不是会担心新人取代自己的地位吗？”迹部奇道。

“说没有危机感是骗人的啦……”青木把玩着手里的叉子，“可是琴乃是个很可爱的女孩子，就连身为女人的我也觉得她很可爱，所以忍不住希望看她能够成为一名成功的主播呢，何况我们两个人风格不同，我也不用太担心了……不过还是会觉得，啊，不加油不行了呢。”

“这样当然好，不过青木小姐也不要给自己太大压力呀！”忍足殷勤叮咛着。

晚餐就在愉快（？）的氛围当中结束了，青木用过晚餐之后不久就告辞了，并且谢绝了迹部送行的提议，说要回家早点开始准备明天的拍摄。一说到明天，忍足和迹部都有些头痛。大概是看出两人的心情，青木佐和子也顺便温柔的开导了几句。

送走了青木佐和子，迹部神情有些恍惚，刚刚关于新主播小柳的哪些事情，她说的是真心话吗？他一边思索一边朝自己的房间走去，完全没有注意到忍足的脸色……很难看。

第二天早上，节目组如期集中到OLA侦探事务所。现场的准备工作虽然有条不紊的进行，但仍让人觉得是一团忙乱。就在这种忙乱喧闹之余，仍能听到导演八田充满怒气的大叫声：“青木那女人跑到哪里去了？”

“迹部君，忍足君，昨天佐和子在你们这边吃饭，是几点离开的？”福岛满脸愁容。“我打她手机也没有人接听……”

“昨天不到晚上八点她就走了，因为说要准备今天拍摄的内容。”忍足心里有些不安，“我觉得像青木小姐这样认真的人，应该不会无故迟到才对，而且还迟到了这么久……”

“唉，好奇怪……”福岛一脸不可思议的继续跑到一边去拨电话。而八田也仍然在发脾气。

小柳琴乃却走到忍足面前，先彬彬有礼的微微鞠了一躬，然后开口道：“不好意思打扰了，我是小柳琴乃，我想要请问一下，忍足先生和迹部先生有没有把佐和子前辈送回家呢？”

“……没有。”提到这件事，迹部的脸色有些难看。老实说，他没想到忍足竟然不愿意去送自己的偶像回家，看到忍足那个表情，人家青木怎么可能再让他去送行呢？

小柳虽然一句话都没说，但是那副表情，却让忍足和迹部都忍不住有点心虚起来。

还是渡边走了过来，拉住了小柳：“我想一定是青木小姐自己不愿意让两位侦探先生送行的！”

“是这样吗？”小柳的声音很轻，但看向忍足和迹部的眼神却没显得有多友好。“总之，我很担心前辈……”

房间里正乱着，OLA侦探事务所的门铃也来凑热闹。但忍足却非常庆幸这门铃响的正是时候，刚好让他从面前小柳那责备的眼光中解脱出来。

“乾？”忍足诧异的看着出现在门外的访客。“你怎么突然过来？如果是找手塚的话他不在……”

“不，忍足，我不是来找手塚的。”乾推了推眼镜。“整个‘恶之花’节目组是不是都在你们这边？”

“啊，嗯……”忍足下意识的点点头。“先进来吧。”

“事实上……我们是来调查……”乾指指身后的手下们，“青木佐和子被杀事件的。”

“什么？青木佐和子被杀？！”迹部几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。“这是什么时候的事情？”

“昨天夜里，大约凌晨12点至1点左右，死因是头骨受重物敲击碎裂，是当场死亡，可见当时凶手下手又重又狠，真是个心狠手辣的凶手啊……”乾摇了摇头，“可惜了，她还这么年轻。”

“您是……”远远瞧出忍足和迹部的神色有异，察觉不对的福岛文康急忙走到乾的面前，一脸疑窦。

乾从怀里掏出证件，“我是警察，我今天到这里来是想调查关于青木佐和子被杀一案的。”

“您说……佐和子，被人杀了？！”一向处事平和沉稳的福岛不禁失声大叫了出来。“这，这不是真的吧？！”

一时间，仿佛某种魔咒一般，所有的人的动作在那一瞬间，全都停滞了。前一秒还在抱怨青木缺席的八田那剩下的半句话梗在喉咙里，在整理拍摄进程的曾我捏紧了手里那一叠文件，摄影师泽村擦镜头的软布掉在地上，渡边不为人注意的握紧了身边小柳的手。

乾抿抿嘴，“很遗憾。这是真的。死者身边的书包里有工作证和身份证，证明是她就是女主播青木佐和子，我们到电视台问过以后，才找到这里来的，拍摄之类的希望能够暂停，请在场的诸位配合我们的调查取证，迹部，忍足，可以借用一下你们的书房吗？”

“啊，好……”忍足看看迹部，下意识的点了点头。

乾的视线透过厚厚的镜片扫视着在场的所有人，最后落在忍足和迹部的脸上，这两个人的表情微妙的相似着：他们都紧紧的，皱着眉头。“你们，似乎有什么话想说？”

“事实上，青木小姐昨晚曾在我们这里用晚餐。”迹部的语气显得有些不怎么镇定。

“那她是什么时候离开的？”

“晚上八点左右，她说要早点回去准备今天的工作，她今天也要参加这里的拍摄。事实上就在刚才，大家还在等迟到的青木小姐……”

“原来是这样……”乾了然似的点了点头。

OLA侦探事务所的书房被征用，临时改作了刑警临时侦讯的场所。因为根据迹部提供的情况和现场的一些迹象，乾初步推测，凶手可能是被害者认识的人。

因为死者虽然是被一击即毙，但若要在这么夜深人静的时候，和死者在外面见面并且突然接近死者背后的，应该也只能是青木佐和子所熟悉的人了。

第一个接受询问的是福岛文康。他老泪纵横的坐在椅子上，耷拉着脑袋。乾犹豫了一下，开始了针对制作人福岛文康的询问。

“昨天夜里凌晨12点到1点之间您在哪里？”

“我在家里。”

“在睡觉？”

“不，在研究今天拍摄的进程。”

“这么晚了还在研究拍摄进程？”

“因为昨天八田对拍摄不太满意，我想更加研究一下看看……”福岛微微的沉吟了一下，“因为八田是个完美主义，我想要了解更多才能说服他不要太过吹毛求疵。”

“原来如此。那么，您有没有证人？”

“我太太也在家，不过她已经睡了……”

“也就是说，她并没有一直看着您在工作喽？”

“警察先生……你这是什么意思！？难道你认为是我杀了佐和子吗？”

“我没有那个意思，请不要激动，请问您和青木佐和子是什么关系？”

“反正你们一调查也会知道，我们，我和佐和子……除了是同事之外，还有教父和教女的关系。她是我看着长大的……她父亲和我是好朋友。”

“喔，原来如此。那么，青木佐和子有什么仇人吗？”

“不可能有！”福岛的态度斩钉截铁。

“请您仔细回忆一下，有没有不喜欢她的人，或者是她交往的人有没有危险分子之类的……”

“没有，她是个好孩子……什么人这么狠心……”

送走了福岛，乾不禁翘起嘴角：没有仇人的女孩子……却被人杀了……？

下一个接受调查的人是导演八田和人。他揉着自己的头发进来，把半长发揉得有些混乱，瘦削的下巴上满是胡茬，倒真是个艺术家模样的家伙。

“昨天夜里凌晨12点到1点之间您在哪里？”

“我在家里。”

“在睡觉？”

“不，在研究今天拍摄的进程。”

“这么晚了还在研究拍摄进程？”这对话真是有些熟悉，乾不禁有种想笑的冲动。

“啊，那是当然的，有这么笨的女主播在，我不费点力气怎么行呢……”

“笨？可是青木小姐的人气和风评还是很不错的呀！”

“那是因为现在的观众白痴的居多，所以才会喜欢那个女人。”八田的言语一如既往的尖刻。

“看起来，您很不喜欢青木佐和子喽？”

“是的，我没必要说谎，我觉得她并不适合做主播，特别是这个栏目的主播。”

“是指‘恶之花’？我也有看那个栏目，很精彩，拍摄的很不错。”

“警官先生确实很有眼力。”听到乾这么说，八田顿时得意起来。

“不过，现在青木小姐被杀，您又和青木小姐关系恶劣……”

“拜托，我怎么可能去杀一个我认为是白痴的笨女人！”

“可是，您很讨厌青木小姐啊！”

“我只是不喜欢这女人影响到我的工作，我已经在争取更换女主播了，没必要杀人吧！”

“您有证人吗？”

“没有，我一个人住。不过我如果要出门，应该会被公寓管理员看到，这算不算证据？”

“那么，您知不知道谁有可能对她下杀手呢？”

“我不知道。”

乾望着八田离开的背影，轻轻推了推眼镜：这个男人……是完美主义者么？

接下来接受询问的是摄影师泽村洋二。他面无表情的木讷模样，让人瞧不出他的想法。

“昨天夜里凌晨12点到1点之间您在哪里？”

“我在家里。”

“在睡觉？”

“不，在研究今天拍摄的进程。”

“这么晚了还在研究拍摄进程？”乾差点抓狂，这个剧组的人怎么了？难道都是工作狂不成？

“因为我想拍摄出八田先生和我自己都更满意的作品。我也特别的回顾了一下昨天拍摄的部分，所以弄到很晚。”

“有没有证人证明您那时候在家呢？”

“没有，我一个人住。”

“那么您知不知道谁会动手杀死青木佐和子小姐？”

“我不知道……她……她是个不错的女主播。”一直看似镇定的泽村突然攥起了拳头，手背上绽出青筋。

“您知不知道她有什么仇家？或者是，有什么男人正在纠缠她？可能会对她下手？”

“不，没有。”泽村想了想又补充道：“如果我想到了，我会随时联系你们的。”

听完泽村的话，乾不禁想要笑出声来：青木佐和子，究竟是个不错的主播，还是不错的女人？

紧接着进来接受询问的是男主播兼副导演曾我正直。他倒是相当大方的走进来在乾的面前坐下。

“昨天夜里凌晨12点到1点之间您在哪里？”

“我在夜店喝酒。”

听到曾我的回答，乾总算有种想说声“太好了”的感觉。“那么有没有证人？”

“当然有，夜店的小姐和妈妈桑都可以为我作证，我直到凌晨四点都在夜店里。”

“是哪家夜店？”

“就是这家，樱之花，名字很俗气，不过很不错的地方……”曾我递过一张卡片。“这上面有它的地址和电话，您可以随时查证。”

“您还真是配合我们的工作啊！”

“那是当然的，因为我对警察的工作非常了解，我毕竟也在‘恶之花’里扮演过警察的角色呀！”

“原来如此。那么您知不知道，谁有杀害青木佐和子小姐的嫌疑？”

“唔……说到嫌疑呀……应该是和她关系不佳的人吧？”

“通常来说，很有可能是这样。”

“我建议，你们重点注意三个人。”

“三个人？”

“第一个，导演八田，他啊，可是非常的讨厌青木小姐喔！经常嫌她做这个不好，那个不对的，这点大家都知道。第二个就是小柳琴乃，她是新人，非常受器重，而且人聪明又漂亮，很有可能为了上位除掉碍事的前辈。第三个是勤务渡边，我曾经见他纠缠过青木，说不定就是他求爱不成一怒之下……”

“呵呵，真是感谢您的配合，我们会去调查的。那么……曾我先生您呢？”

“我？我怎么了？我当然是不可能会对那个女人出手的！”

“喔？”

“首先我和她无冤无仇，其次我们没有利益上的往来，第三，虽然她是美人，可我也不喜欢吃窝边草，所以也不可能有情感上的纠葛。我，没有任何理由杀她。”

“曾我先生真是个头脑清楚又有条理的人啊！谢谢。”

这个男人，真不愧叫做“正直”啊……乾端详着曾我的询问笔录，冷哼了一声。

紧接着接受询问的是小柳琴乃。她很镇定，不像乾想像中的慌张。而且和死者青木佐和子不同，小柳琴乃整个人显得格外冷静而干练。总之一句话，这确实是个只要她想，她就可以去行凶杀人的人。

“我没有杀人。”

“小姐……”

“我不能说我昨晚在哪里，但是我没有杀人，我没必要杀掉前辈。因为……我和前辈的关系很好，我们的风格也不一样，而且我也没有觊觎这个栏目女主播的位置。”

“原来如此。不过……为什么不把自己那时候在的地方说出来呢？”

“这是我的私事。我无可奉告。”小柳琴乃不客气的使用了外交辞令。

“那么小姐您认为谁有可能对青木小姐出手？”

“我……我不知道，我只知道前辈有时候很不开心，我问过她，但她不肯说。”

“谢谢您。”

像小柳琴乃这样主动干脆提供的情报……真的可信吗？乾自嘲的摇摇头，自己还真是个多疑的家伙啊……

最后接受询问的，是乾本没打算询问的工作人员之一，勤务渡边丰。他倒是一副心急火燎的模样，大概是因为自己遭到了特殊对待的缘故。

“不用紧张，请问……”

“琴乃，是不是不肯说案发时她在哪里？！”渡边先声夺人，打断了乾的话。“我们两个在一起，在我家。”

“你家？”

“我和小柳琴乃，是恋人的关系。”

“哦？”

“琴乃没有想到我也会接受警官先生的询问。她……不怎么想把我们的关系公布出来。”

“嗯，这我可以理解。”

“但是，现在不是这种时候，而且我知道，警方办案是会把很多事情不对外公布的，对不对？”

“没错。”

“所以……我们两个人可以互相证明，我们不可能是凶手。”

“很遗憾，渡边先生，根据现有法律，您和小柳小姐同时涉案时，是不能为彼此作证的。我想这件事……小柳小姐应该也是心里有数的。”

“这样啊……”渡边的头耷拉了下去。“不过，我和小柳都不会杀人的。我们没必要杀死青木小姐啊……”

“听说，你在追求青木小姐？”

“胡说！这是哪个混蛋说的？是不是曾我？！”渡边气哼哼的。“他自己才是在纠缠小柳呢，虽然小柳每次都拒绝他，那个大色狼！”

“你知不知道，青木小姐有什么仇家没有？”

“我和她根本没有任何交集！”

渡边的答案如此的流利顺畅，和他那粗放的外表完全吻合。乾和上笔录本，揉了揉眉心：凶手究竟会是谁呢？

“迹部呢？”结束了几个小时的笔录，乾奇怪的看看忍足身边。迹部景吾已经不知去向。

忍足的脸色却有点阴沉。“他说出去一下，我们两个一直在一起，乾你应该还不至于怀疑我们其中的一人是凶手吧？”

“目前暂时没有。”乾相当认真的推了推眼镜，“不过，如果真的有必要的时候，我会再来询问你们的。忍足，你也应该知道吧……”

“我明白。”忍足的表情有点不耐烦。“今天我看也没办法拍摄了，我想剧组的人应该也不需要再滞留在我家了吧？”

“那是当然。”

送走了乱糟糟的人们，忍足这才松了口气，倒在沙发上。今晚的晚饭就拜托手塚……他刚这样一想，才突然想起手塚到外地去采风，最近不在，所以晚饭的话……

算了，现在也根本没胃口。忍足站起身，到酒柜前打开一瓶红酒，又从冰箱里翻出一袋小鱼干做下酒菜。红酒加小鱼干……这还真是不搭调……忍足苦笑了一下，把小鱼干又放了回去，干脆只喝红酒。

酒瓶里的红酒渐渐变少了，天色渐渐从暗淡转为明亮，新的一天开始了，但是迹部，却还没回来。忍足把手里抽了一半的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，准备给自己和迹部泡上一杯茶。

迹部每天早上已经习惯了喝一杯忍足为他泡的茶，没想到不到一年的时间里，这琐碎小事竟然也已经成了忍足自己的习惯，这真让他始料未及——就像他不曾料到自己会爱上迹部一样。

电话铃突然刺耳的响起，忍足条件反射般抓过听筒：大概是迹部！

“喂？”

“忍足吗？”

“不二？”电话里的声音让忍足侑士始料未及。“有什么事吗？”

“忍足……”不二的语气中还是第一次露出如此哀恸的感觉，“我是要通知你……迹部他，被杀了……”

“什么？！”忍足被这突如其来的打击震惊了，手里的茶碗掉在地上，摔得粉碎。“这怎么可能！？”

“昨天晚上在上岛电视台发生了第二桩案件，我想应该是和青木佐和子被杀一案同个凶手，杀人手法完全相同。被害者除了迹部，还有摄影师泽村洋二，不过他很幸运，被人发现时还有一口气在，所以现在还在医院抢救中……忍足，忍足你在听吗？”

“嗯……”

“忍足……”不二在电话的另一端沉默片刻，叹了口气。“关于迹部的事情……我会处理的，你……可不可以把他的衣服拿一套过来？”

迹部……死了？忍足迟钝的放下听筒，其实之后不二再说些什么，他差不多都没听进耳朵里，只会木然的应着：嗯，我知道了。

是啊，迹部死了，这是自己的错吧？如果不是因为自己的一时气恼……忍足的思绪不禁回到了昨天乾在书房里对节目组众人进行询问的时候……

“都是你的错……”迹部的声音颤抖而任性。“如果你去送她的话……可能她就不会死。”

不知名的烦躁涌上忍足心头，他的语气阴沉，说出的话竟然让迹部哑口无言。“如果你没有留她在我们这里吃饭的话，是不是她才真的不用死呢？”

迹部的眼力很好，迹部的头脑也很好，可是这样的迹部景吾大概并不知道……我是喜欢着他的吧……忍足的头有些晕眩，视线也有些模糊。假如知道自己的心意，他还会不会用那个女主播去折磨自己？

不，或者以迹部景吾的聪明程度，他是知道的，他很清楚自己是喜欢他的，从在海边的那句小景，到在山上公馆中的共同进退，迹部总是给予自己太多太多的希望了不是么？他那么轻而易举的让自己相信，在迹部景吾的心里，忍足侑士拥有非同常人的地位，他是被迹部信任着的人……

然而现在想想，迹部或者只把自己当作搭档，或者是手下，说的更好听一点，算是亲信。就是对待自己的种种态度和言语，也不过是某种高明的御下之术。毕竟，迹部没有任何理由和可能爱上自己，不是么？自己也没有那个权力去企求他的爱，不是么？

迹部显然没有预料到忍足会说出这么一句话来，他怔怔的看了忍足一眼，下意识的伸出手去想去碰触忍足的肩，但却又如会触电般的把手收了回来。“我……我只是觉得，你可能会愿意……”

“呵呵，迹部君真是让我佩服，想不到你的眼力竟然可以敏锐到一直能看到我心里去的地步……我是不是该说，作为搭档，你也未免有点多管闲事了呢？”不对，我不是想这么说，我想说的是，你没必要为我做红娘，没必要为我牵线搭桥，因为，我……我喜欢的只有你迹部景吾啊……

明明是不这样想着的，明明想说出的话并非是这样，但是却情不自禁的说出这种话，自己是幼稚还是孩子气呢？难道看到自己心爱的人不高兴的样子自己心里就会好受吗？

结果他还是太小看迹部了。不，应该说是太高看自己在迹部心目中的分量了。

迹部微微冷笑了一声，高傲的扬起下巴轻蔑的瞥了一眼面前的忍足：“你这家伙，好歹也给我老成一点好不好？”

没错啊，小景，你说的一点都没错，我就是孩子气，我就是受不了看到你把我努力推销给别人啊……

“算了，我知道你现在头脑里一定一团混乱。”迹部的表情稍微平静了一点。“抱歉，本大爷不应该把责任归咎于你，她是八点钟从咱们这里离开的，就算午夜被害，应该也是到家以后又被凶手从家里叫出去的结果……本大爷出去调查调查，乾还有这群家伙们，就交给你处理了。”

“……”忍足就那样看着那个身影消失在自己的视线里然后——永远的消失了。

死了。

忍足闭上眼睛做了几次深呼吸，然后又拿起电话，熟练的拨号，接通了警局。“喂，我是忍足，对，乾，我决定，帮你们调查这桩案子，三十分钟之后，咱们在老地方见。”

在平时碰头的咖啡厅里，乾贞治看见忍足的时候，实在有些意外。他和忍足共事了相当长的一段时间，对忍足侑士这个人多少也了解了一些基本的数据，因此自认自己对他还是有一定的了解的。但是眼前的这个男人看上去，却并不是自己所了解，甚至于可以说不是自己所认识的那个忍足侑士。

看着眼前忍足那凌乱的头发，一夜未眠的黑眼圈，以及因宿醉的满身酒气，乾无奈的摇了摇头。忍足今天连平时为了风度而戴惯的平光眼镜也丢在一边，可见现在他的情绪实在不怎么样。

“乾……告诉我案件的最新进展，凶手的动作，我想得到更详细的资料。”看着似乎有些失魂落魄的忍足，乾要是说自己毫不担心绝对是骗人的，所以看他甫一开口，总算让乾稍稍安心了一点。

乾推推眼镜，从公文包里掏出文件夹，从桌上推到忍足面前。“你看看这个。”

“目前有没有锁定怀疑对象？”

“没有……我们已经把相关涉案人员请回警局去调查了。”乾叹了口气，“事实上事情就发生在昨天上岛电视台安全出口的夹道里，迹部和泽村就是在那儿被人发现的。”

“泽村是那个摄影师吧……”忍足皱起了眉，“为什么那个家伙会被人袭击？”

乾无奈的靠在沙发上，“老实说我也不清楚，可能因为某段录像他拍到了什么关键的东西吧……因为他昏迷中仍然在说着什么拍摄啦录像啦之类的……”

“录像？”

“可惜他现在还躺在医院里急救，如果能够早点恢复意识就好了……如果没有迹部的话，我想他一定现在已经死了。凶手还真是个死脑筋，竟然坚持仍然使用打破别人脑袋的这种手法……”看到忍足的脸色，乾蓦地住了口。

“……”忍足的表情有点阴沉，然后突然把脚边的提袋递给乾。“这个交给不二。”

“我知道了。”

忍足猛地起身，“还有，我能不能和你们一起去泽村的家里看看，究竟他所说的录像会不会还在他的家里？”

“这个……好吧，如果是你的话……”乾犹豫了一下，终于点头答应了下来。

“谢谢，那么咱们快点行动吧，我希望，尽快把这个案件调查清楚！”

忍足这张脸的冷度这会儿和手塚比，恐怕也不遑多让吧！看着忍足的侧脸，乾的心里不禁涌起了这个念头。

根据他对忍足侑士这个人掌握到的数据，这只能说明，忍足侑士——认真起来了。

忍足和乾抵达现场的时候，泽村的房间已经被警方封锁了。关于录像带之类的东西，让乾和忍足一眼看去就觉得头痛不已——恐怕因为被害者是摄影师的关系，房间里到处都是录像带，如果一一抓紧排查，估计警官们会累死也说不定。

还好，泽村这人算是相当有条理，房间里那些录影带都很清楚的写好了标签和分类，这也给警方的工作带来了不小的便利。

“这个书柜里摆放的录像带，好像都是泽村的作品。”乾看看另一边那个贴着收藏标签的柜子，猜测着。

“F-AOKI-X月X日一，二……这个是什么意思呢？”忍足随手抽出一盘。

乾探过头来。“F-AOKI……是青木，莫非青木佐和子吗？”

“我们先看看这个。”既然这个录像带可能牵扯到第一个已经死亡的被害者，那么它就很可能是什么重大的线索。这点，忍足和乾都很清楚。

果然，当录像带开始播放，青木佐和子的倩影立刻出现在萤幕上。而所谓的F应该是指恶之花的栏目，因为忍足还记得很清楚，这是恶之花第一期栏目时，青木佐和子的初次亮相。正是因为青木佐和子，忍足才会开始关注恶之花这个栏目。电视里的青木笑容温柔，单纯干净的眼神尤其让忍足觉得喜欢，但是现在……她却被杀了。

忍足突然觉得有种难以言喻的心情萦绕在心头，无法摆脱开来。他不禁微微的颦眉，乾轻轻拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰，等这一盘快进播放完毕之后，自己又去换了另一盘录像带——写有二字样的录像带。

但是，让乾和忍足都没有想到的是，这一盘录像带的内容竟然和第一盘完全一样！再换换看写有三的录像带，还是一模一样的内容。

“这个泽村在搞什么？一样的东西用得着拷贝这么多份做备份么……”乾一脸不可思议的看着手里内容一模一样的八盘录像带。“这家伙……该不会是有某种心理问题？”

“有F标记的录像带还有哪些？”忍足叹了口气，从电视前走开，走到摆满录像带的书柜前。

“这些……”乾抬起头。“还有上面的也都是F标记，不过只有第二排是AOKI。”

“也就是说，那些录像带的内容，应该都不是关于青木佐和子的了。”忍足摸摸下巴，“把青木佐和子的这些录像带都放在这里，这就很说明问题了……”

“喔？”乾好像相当兴致勃勃的听忍足说着。

“泽村洋二，喜欢青木佐和子……或者说是……暗恋。”忍足笃定的说。

“忍足这么推断，是因为他把青木佐和子的这些录像带都备份了好几份的缘故吗？”

“不是的，啊，或者应该说，不只是这样。”忍足信心十足的指着摆放的位置。“这一排，是人视线和行动所及，拿取放置最方便的位置，通常人在整理书柜的时候，都会把常用的东西放在这个位置。”

“所以你的意思是，泽村好像经常会把青木的带子拿出来看喽？”乾不可思议的推推眼镜。“不管怎么想，都觉得是有点变态的行为呢……只是他不必去偷拍自己喜欢的人，而是可以光明正大的拍摄。”

“……”忍足却没有说话，而是仔细的端详着第二排里放置的录影带。“9月28日……这不是到我们事务所去拍摄那天的带子吗？1、2、3……一共有三套啊……”

“呐，乾，我可不可以借这个东西回去看下？”忍足期望的看向乾。

乾这次却是大摇其头。“这可不行，这很可能是办案的证物，我怎么能随便让你从我眼皮底下拿走？”

“都已经让我过来了，你就……”

“停！”乾却做了个停止的手势。“我敢把你带过来搜查，是因为我有信心你在我眼皮底下，就算想做什么，也是不可能的，可以说我在为你担保，但这个东西……我不能交给你带走。”

忍足无奈的摊手。“你还真是老样子……我还以为你这次可以……”

乾笑了：“忍足，你是第一天认识乾贞治吗？”

“好吧好吧，我知道你是个有原则的好警察，我也不想为难你，不过我想看这个录像带是真的，而且我想仔仔细细的看。”忍足做出一副投降的模样。“我觉得有点在意，那盘录像带里究竟有什么内容。”

乾沉思了片刻。“如果按照之前的规律看，应该是一模一样的备份才对，但是……我总觉得事情好像没那么简单。”

“嗯，乾你说的没错，你看这些录像带……”忍足伸手指指书柜里的排列的录像带。“如果是备份的话，那每盘备份的量应该是一样的才对，但是这个却是有的多，有的少……喔，对了，话说回来，我到底可不可以看那个录像带？”

“看录像带当然没问题，”乾推推眼镜，镜片上闪过一道逆光。“只是我们必须一起看。”

“……也好。”不知是不是错觉，看着眼前的乾，忍足忽然有种即将被人拉上贼船的感觉。

几个小时以后，当忍足开始“生不如死”的在电视屏幕前挣扎时，终于发现原来自己的预感已经和迹部的眼力堪有一拼：真的是被拉上贼船了啊……难怪那个聪明一世的乾贞治之前一个劲的在自己面前装傻……

一副了然神色的忍足不满的看着身边的乾。“喂，乾。”

“嗯？”斜倚着沙发的乾懒懒的应着，双眼一边盯着电视，一边抿着OLA侦探事务所里的红茶。

“你是不是早就打算把我拉下水了？”

“什么拉下水？”乾的语气这次总算有了一丝波动。“忍足啊，这件事，是你主动想要调查个清楚的吧？”

“可是我们已经把这三份录像带翻来覆去看了不下十次，”忍足站起身，伸了个懒腰。“你警察局里很闲吗？”

“当然不闲，但是现在我还是不明白，究竟这个一模一样的录像带，有什么意义……”

忍足摇了摇头。“唉唉，乾呐，没想到有的时候，你还真是蛮笨的嘛……”

“喔？”乾这次来了精神，“你知道了？”

“是啊，我知道了。”忍足耸肩，“所谓的1、2、3……是指拍摄的次数。”

“拍摄次数？”乾重复了一遍这个词，“也就是说，之前那些，都是NG的？”

“没错，因为八田是个很麻烦的导演，所以同样内容，可能会拍很多次，泽村把每次拍摄的内容都留下了，所以才会有这么多一模一样的录像带，而且还都分别收藏编号。”忍足皱起了眉。“凶手真的会是那个人吗？”

“哦？忍足知道谁是凶手了？”乾的眉毛动了一下，“既然这样，我们回警局去看看笔录有没有什么新进展吧，说不定，利用忍足你新掌握的观点，就能逼嫌疑人认罪了，这样我们也可以早点结案。”

“嗯，不过我想先去警局见一个人……”忍足把平光眼镜带回脸上。

“谁？”

“不二周助。”

法医的办公室里，总是弥漫着福尔马林的味道，这味道对于曾经作为法医生活的忍足而言，再熟悉不过了。

忍足去的时候，不二正坐在办公桌后写报告，看到忍足进来，主动迎了上去： “忍足，给迹部的衣服拿来了？”

“就只需要衣服吗？难道不需要联系他家里人和其他朋友，我认识一些迹部的朋友。”忍足打量了不二一眼，推了推眼镜，在不二的位置上坐了下来，还贴心的帮他把写到一半的报告合了起来。

“不用了……迹部的后事和手续之类的琐事我都会代为处理，你就放心吧！”

“哦？真的需要办后事吗？”

“为什么不需要？”

“可是……迹部景吾，他还活着不是吗？”忍足盯着不二的视线灼灼逼人。“他根本就没死，对吧！”

“没、没有啊……我哪敢咒那位大爷死呀……”不二心虚的倒退了几步，“忍足，你不要激动，虽然我知道迹部的死让你……”

“算了，不二。”迹部的声音忽然从不二身后传来。“既然被这家伙看穿了，本大爷也没必要……”

“你果然还活着啊。”自从和迹部相识以来，忍足的语气还从没这么冷淡过。这让迹部听了大不舒服，脸色也好看不到哪儿去，只是他这次理亏在先，只好一个人闭起嘴巴生闷气。

不二看看迹部，又看看忍足，无奈的耸肩，“好了好了，那你们先谈，我不打扰你们，先走了。这个办公室……你们放心，不会有人来的。”

“你……总算不再继续装死了。”忍足呐呐。

迹部双手插在口袋里，倚在门边，直至目送不二的身影消失在走廊里，这才转过头看向忍足。“算了，反正本大爷早就想到这种事根本瞒不过你去。”

“你受伤了？”忍足皱起了眉，眼睛盯着迹部头上裹得厚厚的白色纱布，一圈一圈的白纱布把迹部的脑袋生生裹大了一圈。

“？”迹部起初一时间还没反应过来，等看到忍足的视线，这才恍然大悟般的抬手摸摸头，忽然咬牙切齿道：“都是那个不二，我早就说过了，不用包的那么吓人……没什么，只是一点小伤口而已。”

忍足却一直盯着迹部的双眼，咄咄逼人。“你是和泽村在一起的时候遇到袭击的？”

“嗯。”

“那天你出门调查，是去查青木佐和子被杀的案子？”

“嗯。”

“有发现？”

“嗯。”

“因为有发现，所以凶手对你下手，那么，你看到凶手了？”

“……嗯。”迹部犹豫了片刻，终于用力点了点头

“所以事实上有你做人证，这个案子不是早就可以结案了吗？”忍足怒气冲冲的瞪着面前的迹部。“既然这样，为什么要装死？你迹部大爷是不是觉得，耍人很好玩？”

“你以为本大爷是闲的无聊，认为耍人很好玩？”迹部愤愤的攥起拳头。“本大爷……本大爷……”

“其实，你不说我也清楚……”忍足突然噗哧一声笑了。“迹部玩腻了吧？”

“什么？”

“我说，迹部景吾大爷，玩腻了吧？这种平民生活，做什么莫名其妙的侦探，斤斤计较的过日子……这些，都腻了吧？对我，也腻了吧？”

迹部一字一顿，咬着牙道：“你、你有胆子把这话再给本大爷说一遍？”

——迹部生气了。忍足听得出来，迹部这次是真的生气了。其实迹部虽然动不动会发脾气，但却很少真的妄动无明，风度啦，面子啦，总会顾忌一些，可是这次不一样。但是忍足却不动声色，只是微笑着哼了一声。“怎么，被我说中了吗？”

我希望不是这样的啊，小景……我希望你真的只是觉得这样做很好玩，我希望你没有任何的理由。或者你只是真的如我所说的厌倦了，毕竟我们两个，能够这样合作，本身就是一件稀奇之极的事情。

现在你宁可谎称死掉，也要在我面前消失吗……你到底在想什么呢？如果早晚要分开的话，如果这就是你的想法的话，那我愿意配合，就算是绝情的话，我也愿意由我先……

“忍足侑士，你真的这么觉得吗？”迹部揪住了忍足的衣领。“啊嗯？！”

“不然呢？”忍足从迹部的手中挣脱出来，背转过身去。“是啊，我承认，之前在山上验尸时说的那些话我不是开玩笑，我就是喜欢上你了，就是爱上你了……”他惨笑出声，“可是我能怎么办，初次见面的时候，我怎么能想得到，在那之后我竟然会……爱上你？”

“……即使这样，这样的爱我，你也认为，我是在耍你吗？”迹部如鲠在喉，眼圈更是一红，忽然伸出拳头狠狠的朝忍足的背上捶了一拳。“好啊，本大爷是腻了，觉得你这个油腔滑调又喜欢出尔反尔的家伙真是讨厌死了，所以才和不二一起撒这种谎话想叫你滚蛋……”

“小景……”忍足垂下头去，神色黯然。“这恐怕是我最后一次这么叫你了，再见了。”

“侑士！”忍足抬脚刚要走，迹部突然从后面拉住了忍足的手臂。“侑士，不要走。”

这一句，从迹部嘴里说出来，由心灰意懒的忍足听来，不亚于天籁之音，他猛地转过身来，紧紧抓住迹部的肩膀。“小景……你叫我什么……你说什么……”

“不要让本大爷重复第二遍啊……”迹部别扭的扭过头去，低声呐呐道：“侑士，不要走。”

“为什么呢？”刚开始的激动过后，忍足却忍不住喟然叹了口气，“究竟是为什么呢，小景……”

迹部抬起头，望向面前的忍足，忍足的样子看起来很憔悴，这让他情不自禁的觉得有些难过。这个傻瓜，莫不是真以为本大爷真的没命了，所以才弄成这副德性？

“我以为，我真的可以把你的话当笑话的……”迹部的语气平静了许多，不疾不徐的娓娓道来。“那时候，虽然我嘴上说的很有信心，可实际上我也不知道我们究竟能不能抓到那个凶手，阻止他继续杀人。就在那时我听到你说你知道我能办到，你喜欢我，就突然觉得很满足，也没什么可担心的了……就像我被蛇咬伤的时候一样，有你在，我就觉得能平静很多。可是你却突然又说，”迹部微微勾起嘴角。“开玩笑。”

忍足苦笑，“我只是在怕……”说到这儿，忍足忽然蓦地住了口，在怕，怕的是什么呢？或者我只是怕，自己根本没有那个资格爱你……

“老实说，我也怕。”迹部浑然不觉周围浓郁的药水味，深吸了一口气。“我比你更怕自己其实已经爱上了你。所以我想，如果你是开玩笑的，那么，你应该可以和青木……又或者，是我先逃开比较好，这个谎话很拙劣，可是和你闹翻也足够了……”

“我是笨蛋，小景也是呢……”看着眼前的迹部，忍足情不自禁的缓缓靠近，“既然是笨蛋，那么就不要分开了……”

正当迹部和忍足的双唇渐渐接近的时候，不二桌上的电话突然响了，忍足皱皱眉，看看脸颊绯红的迹部，拎起听筒：“喂？”

“忍足吗？我是不二。你们两个谈好了以后就请到乾这边来吧，这个案子，我们还等着结案呐！”听筒里传来不二兴致盎然的声音。“啊啊，还有还有，其实也不急，我的办公桌第一个抽屉里面有润滑……”

不等不二的话说完，忍足就一脸黑线的挂断了电话，抬起头看向迹部：“小景，我看我们有什么话，还是回家谈吧！”

“嗯。”迹部点了点头，突然想到了什么，指指自己的脑袋。“对了，侑士，帮我把这个……重新包扎一下……”

忍足瞥了一眼迹部那包扎得夸张的头，忍着笑意点了点头。

十分钟之后，迹部和忍足双双出现在乾贞治的办公室里，不二穿着工作时的白大褂，坐在沙发上，笑吟吟的看着二人一起走了进来。“呐，迹部，忍足。”

“不二，这几天麻烦你了。”迹部把话只是淡淡一笔带过，视线却格外凌厉。

不二和迹部认识的久了，加上他本来就是个聪明人，自然不会去找别扭，微微一笑道：“迹部真是的，有什么好客气的！”

“忍足，你现在总该说说，那个录像带到底证明了什么吧？”乾推推眼镜。“这种简单到白痴的杀人案虽然不难侦破，但是这个录像带，我却很好奇呢……”

“啊呀，那个啊，其实很简单。”忍足推推眼镜，“其实NG的部分，并非是不能用的。因为再次拍摄的效果，明显不如前面拍摄的效果更好，但是不好的反而通过，好的反而NG，这也就是说，从拍摄中，能看出有人故意留难。泽村大概是觉得这个可以表现出杀意之类的吧？其实这根本做不了证据，拿到什么法庭上，也不会被法官承认的。”

迹部眼前一亮。“哼，所以那个白痴摄影师才跟我在那儿磨蹭半天，吞吞吐吐，说什么没头没脑的其实光线不错，青木小姐的表现也很好之类的话啊……干脆直白一点不是最好……”

“不过如果不是因为他的白痴表现，让凶手误以为他掌握了什么决定性的证据，迹部也没办法直接把凶手抓个现行吧！”忍足朝迹部笑了笑。

“本大爷也不会莫名其妙的被人偷袭了。”迹部哼了一声，“不过那个八田竟然也会杀人，还真是让人意外呢。”

“啊，”乾扶了一下眼镜。“我们只是稍微一问，这家伙就全撂了。连杀人手法也格外简单，用的凶器也是棒球棒，虽然被他扔了，找出来也没费多大力气。只是这家伙虽然言谈话语还算有条有理，但是却有些神经质，如果他的律师以精神状态作为理由帮他开脱，我怕他能脱罪，看来要想把这家伙绳之以法，还要再费些功夫呢！”

“这家伙竟连本大爷的脑袋也敢敲……想脱罪没那么容易！”迹部咬牙道。“他真的以为杀了青木佐和子，就能把制作人的大权握到自己的手里吗？简直是白痴……”

“幸好那家伙来不及仔细谋划，不然福岛恐怕也有危险，他虽然很聪明的没有说，但是我听得出来，其实他的下个目标本来是福岛的。”乾却对迹部的话并不赞同。“而且他对青木佐和子出手的计划也算相当不错了，如果不是他莽撞的袭击了迹部和泽村，恐怕我们还没那么容易抓住他的马脚……”

“一切案件总是会有破绽的，纵然他再聪明，也不可能做的滴水不漏。”

“不过，迹部竟然会被人偷袭受伤……”不二的视线落在迹部身上。“这还真让我大大的意外了一把呢！”

“这个么……”迹部提到这件事，忍不住白了一眼忍足。

原来以迹部的身手，本来对付那个莫名其妙的疯子似的八田是绰绰有余。可是偏偏那天，他因为和忍足赌气，和泽村谈话时就有几分心不在焉魂不守舍，对周围不曾提防。泽村吞吞吐吐，反而引起八田怀疑，认为他可能掌握自己犯罪的证据，这才突然出手。饶是如此，能在突然遇到袭击时还去保护泽村，如果不是迹部，也未必能做的这么漂亮。

不过不二当然不知道其中内情，看到迹部一个劲的朝忍足翻白眼，竟然也一副恍然大悟的神情连连点头，惹得迹部心里恚怒不已，只是可怜忍足不免为此又没头没脑的多吃了好几个白眼。

主播青木被杀，摄影师泽村住进了医院，作为凶手的八田被捕，福岛焦头烂额忙着善后，恶之花自然停播，OLA事务所的节目当然的也就告吹了。不过因为牵扯进这个案子中，OLA的名声还是继续传播扩大中，宣传的效果倒是也达到了。

虽然这次拍摄遇到了这样悲哀的惨案，但忍足和迹部还是从摄影师泽村洋二的手里拿到了当初拍摄的母带——当然，那是在警局结案之后的事了。

不过，和很想一看究竟的迹部不同，忍足倒是不怎么想再看到那带子。毕竟之前为了破案，他自己可是通宵把那带子翻来覆去看了N遍。只是拗不过还没看过的迹部，忍足也只好答应陪着迹部把录影带再看一遍。

“其实我还是有点奇怪，”忍足一边把录像带往录像机里放，一边念叨着。“我不明白，八田那种人，怎么会突然变成那样呢？”

“变成那样？”迹部嗤之以鼻。“人心的复杂，人性的险恶，世事变幻无常，这又有什么稀奇？”

忍足放好录像带，坐到沙发上迹部身边：“可是小景不觉得奇怪吗？那个对工作希望能够尽善尽美的男人，竟然会对自己搭档的教女下手，真的让人觉得很奇怪吧。”

“八田这个人，其实是很贪心的。”迹部一边看着录像带，一边解释道。“他好像确实对工作很执念，因此也很自负，但是事实上，电视制作的运行其实有一半还是要听福岛的。福岛这个人不像八田，做事情很有些手段——他能让你在不知不觉中，按照他的想法去做某些事，也正因如此，他才能坐稳制作人的位置。”

“这点我明白，八田不会为人处世，和福岛一起工作其实本来是很好的搭档……”忍足无奈的叹了口气，“不然的话，恶之花也就不会拍的这么成功了。”

“福岛从商业运作的角度，迁就某些八田的艺术追求，但是并不代表他会像八田那样狂热，所以他举贤不避亲，任用了适合市场的青木。”

“可是八田认为这是他为了限制自己的某些手段？”

“八田是个容易钻牛角尖的人，而且也不是什么良善之辈，只不过还是要有些小人，来引诱他心中的魔鬼……“

“小人？那个小人会是……”

“如果八田杀了福岛，然后自己获罪被捕，恶之花的获益者，会是谁呢？”迹部不答反问。

“曾我正直！”忍足不禁脱口而出。“难道是他挑唆八田行凶的吗？”

“即使他没有直接这么说，也是他在八田心里埋下了罪恶的种子。”

“这个人，绝对不是什么好人。”忍足想起之前在乾那儿看到的口供。“亏了他还叫做正直呢！”

“是啊，真是名不副实。”迹部亦是露出了无奈的表情。“这家伙的头脑倒是不错，和仁王的行径真是可以相提并论了。最近教唆他人杀人的家伙真多，可惜法律不能制裁这样的家伙……”

“小景，你在真好，”听完这一切，忍足这才笑道：“不然的话，我这么笨，怎么能做侦探办案子呢？”

忍足侑士……本大爷……我是真的，喜欢上你了啊……迹部的眼睛仍然盯着电视屏幕，但手指却和忍足的手指紧紧的纠缠在一起。“是啊，能再在一起工作和生活，真是太好了……”

“嗯，真的是，太好了……小景，能够在一起，真是太好了……太好了……”忍足亦握紧身边迹部的手，神色温柔。“若是能够永远在一起……就好了……”

迹部轻轻的把头靠在忍足肩上，心满意足的笑了，心底那一丝细微的不安，他决定不去考虑。

夜色中，一抹柔和的月光射进窗口，把银辉洒满在OLA侦探事务所的地毯上，美得让人叹息。然而，一朵乌云却突然出现在夜空中，一点一点的，缓缓的，把月亮遮在了身后。

或许，如今才刚刚是故事的开始，而不是结局。


	11. 自杀的孩子

  
“我想，如果是大名鼎鼎的OLA侦探事务所，应该可以还我儿子一个公道的。”坐在OLA侦探事务所的客厅沙发上的美妇一边擦拭着眼泪如是说着。

自从在客厅落座以来，这女人的手帕就没有离开过眼眶周围，不断涌出的泪水打湿了那条一看便知是豪华品的高档白手帕，形成一大片水印。虽然这女人堪称是美人，拭泪的姿态也相当优美，但苦手于女人眼泪的两位大侦探，还是不约而同的露出了无奈的神情。

迹部微微沉吟了片刻，转过头去看身边的忍足，忍足亦把视线投向迹部，二人的视线在空中相交，彼此无声的交换了一下意见，然后忍足轻轻咳了一声开口道：“夫人，请您把事情原原本本的讲给我们听，这样我们才能考虑要如何帮您解决您的苦恼。”

“真是失礼了。”仿佛在等待别人的抚慰一般，女人轻轻放下手中的手帕，微微叹了口气，眼眶通红的开口。“我叫岩佐小百合。”

“岩佐……夫人？”忍足试探的称呼，看岩佐小百合点了点头，这才安心的继续道：“唔，等下，岩佐……您莫非就是岩佐大泽的母亲？”

“是的。”听到儿子的名字，小百合的眼泪登时在眼眶里滚来滚去，似又要哭出来一般。“大泽……大泽他……”

“夫人。”一直没有开口的迹部终于按捺不住。像是对忍足的态度太过温文婉转有所不满似的，迹部单刀直入的说：“您为了儿子到我们的事务所来，那么关于岩佐大泽的自杀案，莫非您觉得有什么异样之处么？”

“我儿子是不会自杀的。”听到迹部的话，小百合抬起头，双目幽幽的迎着迹部的视线毫不退缩的说。“这件事一定有古怪，我对警察已经失去信心了，所以……”

“啊呀，所以您想到求助于我们私家侦探啊。”忍足推了推眼镜。“既然您已经提出了委托，就请详细的介绍一下情况，并且说明一下您的委托要求吧。”

经过一段时间的经营，忍足和迹部早已不是当初刚刚涉足私家侦探业的菜鸟侦探，现在应对委托人的时候，他们也算是小有经验了。应该询问些什么，需要了解些什么，忍足和迹部如今可以更加有条不紊的进行，而且随着二人感情的增加，默契也在不知不觉中变得越来越好了。当初在忍足的提议下建立的OLA侦探事务所，如今已经成为恋人之间最坚固的羁绊。

不过今天的委托人对于OLA来说还是稍有些特别——这还是侦探事务所开始营业以来的第一位女性委托人。虽然在忍足和迹部成为恋人以后，忍足一口咬定所谓的OLA应该解释为OSHITARI LOVE ATOBE，但是迹部显然对此种说法仍保持着怀疑的态度。以至于自从岩佐小百合进门以后，迹部的表情就一直很微妙，似乎拭目以待忍足究竟会对这位女委托人做出何等反应。

不过就目前来看，忍足侑士似乎算是能够安全过关了。因为岩佐小百合不但结婚了，而且还曾有过一个十岁大的儿子。几天前闹得沸沸扬扬的儿童离奇自杀案件中的死者，正是岩佐小百合的儿子岩佐大泽。

  
岩佐夫人还真是个漂亮而且很会保养的女人——虽然嘴上不说，迹部也不得不在心里感慨，小百合的样子完全不像是一儿之母，而且和青涩的少女相比，她又独具一种成熟女性所特有的魅惑力。这种魅惑力，对某些意志不坚的男人而言实在很致命。

“我和我丈夫，是在十五年前结婚的。”岩佐小百合稍稍稳定了情绪，终于缓缓的从头讲起。“我丈夫的名字想必二位在最近的报道里也知道了……他就是议员岩佐英吉。”

迹部的眉毛不为人注意的抖动了一下。岩佐英吉这个名字他还是很熟悉的，记得离开本家之前的某次酒会上，自己还曾经和他一起喝过酒，但是他身边的女伴，并不是这位小百合夫人。

“我认识英吉的时候，他还没有成为议员……我那时候也刚满十八岁，他比我大十岁，我不顾家人的反对和他结了婚。”小百合的神情有些恍惚，仿佛陷入对过去的回忆中。“我们过了几年非常幸福的生活，我也因为幸福而渐渐取得了家人的谅解。几年后，大泽出生了。又过了不久，英吉当上了议员，那时候，我真的觉得我是世界上最幸福的女人。可是英吉成为议员之后没几年的光景，我就发现他变了。”

“啊，这种情况很正常，夫人。”迹部耸耸肩。“虽然我也是男人，但是我还是要说一句，男人总是很容易变心的。”

“不过也有些是例外。”忍足急忙接了一句，然后抱歉的朝小百合笑了笑，示意她继续。

被迹部和忍足这一番打断，小百合的情绪也就不像刚刚那样太过于沉浸在过去的回忆之中，眼神也不像刚才那么一片茫然。她整理了一下思绪，继续道：“几年前，我发现英吉有了情人。起初我以为他只是逢场作戏，他也确实是这样向我解释的。但是后来我发现他用自己的名字为那女人买了房子……我很愤怒，但出于各种原因考虑，我并不想和英吉撕破脸大吵大闹，于是我一而再再而三的和他恳谈，他的态度却越来越差。”

迹部理解似的点点头，露出一丝非常绅士的安慰式的表情：“我明白，您一定受了不少的委屈。”

“委屈倒也算不了什么，”小百合幽幽一笑，“只是我真的非常伤心，没有想到我们的感情只不过这么几年就变成这个样子，更何况……还有大泽。”

谈到儿子，小百合露出母亲般自豪的神色。“大泽是个非常聪明而又可爱的男孩子，虽然英吉对我的感情越来越淡，但是对于大泽，英吉还是非常疼爱的。毕竟那是他的独生子。啊……我的大泽……”说到这里，小百合忍不住掩面痛哭，“你怎么忍心丢下妈妈一个人离开呢？”

“请您节哀。”看着小百合的眼泪再次泛滥，忍足困扰的不知该说些什么。“您也不希望大泽君沉冤难雪吧……”

“是的。”小百合听了这句话突然抬起头来，满是泪水的脸上露出愤恨的神情。“大泽是被害死的。被那个女人……”

“那个女人？”

“千代，”岩佐小百合擦了擦眼泪，“我不知道她姓什么，她是我丈夫的情人。”

“可是为什么她要对大泽君出手呢？”忍足觉得小百合的猜测有些不合逻辑。迹部的脑中则是灵光乍现，想到了某种可能，但却没有出声。

小百合咬着牙道：“因为她以怀孕为由，要挟我丈夫和我离婚然后和她结婚。所以大泽就成了她的眼中钉，如果大泽死掉的话，她腹中的胎儿就成了我丈夫的独生子。”

“可以确认她怀的是男孩么？”

“听说英吉带她去检查过，确定怀的是男婴。”小百合的眼中又浮起了雾气，“我的大泽……妈妈好想你……”

看着又开始掉眼泪的小百合，忍足和迹部对视了一眼，不约而同的露出了束手无策的表情。

送走了哭哭啼啼的小百合，迹部这才从最近的报纸中挑出有关岩佐大泽自杀一案的报道仔仔细细的阅读起来。而忍足亦默契的拿起电话拨通了乾贞治的号码。

“啊，是忍足啊。”乾毫不意外的开口。“说吧，这次是什么事？”

“乾……”对于乾习以为常的反应，忍足不禁苦笑。“是关于前不久的男童自杀案。”

“这个案子？”乾来了精神。“你怎么会突然想起要调查这个案子？我劝你可别因为好奇而把自己牵扯进……”

忍足打断了乾的絮叨。“我当然不是好奇，我是接到了委托。”忍足把岩佐小百合来委托的事情原原本本的说了一遍，“既然接到这样的委托，我当然有必要进行调查。”

“啊，虽然我们也觉得这么小的孩子会去自杀很奇怪，但这桩案件确实已经被判定为自杀。”乾叹了口气。“毕竟，是那个岩佐英吉的儿子啊……”

“哼，利用了议员的身份给警方施压么？”忍足愤愤不平的说。

“虽然有这方面的理由，不过倒也不全是这样。现场调查显示的情况看，确实不存在他杀的可能性。现场是密室，除了他们一家三口的生活痕迹和指纹之外，毫无半点线索。我可以这么说，在现场调查的时候，我是按照谋杀案的标准去调查的，但是一无所获。”

“那么……既然是自杀，那遗书呢？”

乾微微沉默了片刻，这才开口道：“这是唯一让我觉得奇怪不解的地方。如果真的是自杀，那么为什么没有遗书？如果不是自杀，那么凶手会是……”

“我大致了解了。谢谢。”挂断了电话，忍足的心里沉甸甸的。如果说房间里没有外来者的痕迹，而岩佐大泽又并非是自杀的话，那么凶手的范围差不多立刻就能圈定了。但是这个答案，忍足实在不愿意说出口，“虎毒不食子”，如果这是真的，实在让人觉得心寒。

而就在忍足和乾通电话的同时，迹部则翻着报纸。

“怎么样？”忍足挂断了电话，这才有余暇来看看自己心烦意乱的情人。

迹部把报纸朝忍足怀里一丢。“你看看，关于岩佐大泽自杀案的报道。”

“只有一篇？”忍足大致浏览了一下，无非是介绍了男童竟跳楼自杀的事件，并没有进行详细深入的探究。“这样的最初报道能有什么线索？肯定是岩佐英吉做了手脚不许报社深入的挖掘这条明明很有新闻价值的素材。”

“你说的没错。不过报道本身虽然没有什么线索，但起码说明，这桩案子确实有值得我们调查之处。”迹部顺势靠在忍足的肩上。“不然的话，岩佐英吉大没有必要利用自己的身份来控制舆论。毕竟这种授人以柄的事情，政界的人是最忌讳不过的。”

“也就是说，岩佐拼着要让自己在他人手中落下话柄，也要把这桩事件遮盖住，这其中必然有古怪！”

“是啊……”迹部出神的望向窗外，“我在想，虎毒不食子这句话，现在看来，是不是说错了？”

“但愿真相不是这样。”忍足咬着牙说。“如果是的话，就真的太残酷了。我们下一步应该做点什么呢？”

“本大爷想看看，让岩佐英吉如此着迷的女人究竟是何方神圣。”迹部微微一笑。

忍足笑着推了推眼镜。“啊呀，小景要去找那个女人么？”

“不，不需要去找，我们只要去问一个人就知道了。”

“谁？岩佐英吉？”

“当然不是，我们只要去问他夫人，就可以知道了。”迹部饶有深意的笑了。

翌日一早，忍足和迹部便驱车前往案发现场，也就是岩佐英吉和夫人小百合所居住的高级公寓。岩佐议员的住宅是这栋公寓楼的整个十三层，岩佐大泽就是从自家阳台上一跃而下，葬送了自己年轻的生命的。

“十三楼，真是个不吉利的数字……”忍足微微皱起眉。

迹部瞥了一眼身边的忍足。“说实话，你也是吧？”

忍足一头雾水的眨眨眼“嗯？是什么？”

“教徒啊，你那个堂弟忍足谦也是教堂的神父，如果出生于信教的家庭的你是教徒，本大爷一点都不会觉得奇怪。”

“呐，小景，”忍足推推眼镜，顺便抓起迹部的手，“我可没有信奉上帝的意思，因为……我已经信奉你了嘛！”

“油嘴滑舌！现在是工作时间！”迹部白了忍足一眼，“咱们说好的吧，私人关系不影响工作。”

“向上帝保证我没有影响……”

“看，你果然是个教徒。”

“喂小景……你这样很坏耶……”

两人一边做着无意义的争执，一边走进电梯，按下了13楼的按钮。其实从刚才，忍足和迹部就清楚的认知，彼此之间所以会进行无意义的争论，完全是因为不想让自己的大脑过多去思考关于这个案子，关于那个年仅十岁的可怜死者。

纵使身为侦探应该见惯生死，纵然忍足是法医出身，但这次的死者毕竟太过特殊，他实在还太小。忍足和迹部无论如何也想象不出，有什么事能够逼得他放弃生命，又或者说，有什么人忍心夺取他如此年轻的生命。

——这案子让人觉得心情沉重。

岩佐家在通向电梯间的位置设了一道门，作为大门，然后公寓里的四套房间的公共区则被辟为玄关，房间的装修设计大气而典雅，相信是出自名设计师之手。

出乎忍足和迹部的预料，本以为前来开门的会是女仆，想不到竟然是岩佐小百合本人。“请问您找……”

“啊，忍足先生，迹部先生，请进。”看到忍足和迹部，岩佐小百合露出一丝几不可察的不悦神色，但随即她的脸上便展露出了公式化的淡淡笑容。“你们怎么会到这儿来？”

虽然她掩饰的很好，但还是无法逃过迹部敏锐的眼神，他从容的在客厅那套一看便知是真皮沙发上坐下，然后笑着说：“看起来，夫人并不希望见到我们了？”

“不，没有啊……”

“也对，是我措辞不当。”迹部轻轻挑眉。“应该说，夫人不想在这里看见我们？”

“迹部君！”小百合不快的瞪着迹部。“我希望你能就你无礼的态度道歉。”

“夫人，请先别生气。”迹部也肃容道：“夫人既然把案子委托给我们OLA侦探事务所，我就希望您能完全信任我们，把所有线索都提供给我们，这样我们才能查出案件的真相。”

“我，我当然会把线索全部提供给你们，”小百合被迹部的气势所震慑，不禁有些结结巴巴起来。“我既然想知道害死我儿子的真凶是谁，当然会全力的配合你们。”

“那么请您告诉我们，那个女人，也就是您丈夫的情人，究竟姓什么，住在哪里？”

“我不知道！”

迹部的气势咄咄逼人。“不，您知道！”

“我没必要撒谎，我真的不知道，英吉怎么可能让我知道那女人的住处，他相当怕我去找那女人的麻烦。”小百合涨红了脸，“我没有理由在这件事上撒谎。”

“您有，您不想让我们知道您跟踪自己丈夫的行为，不是么？”迹部轻轻的说。

“你怎么知道……”话一出口，小百合立刻脸色一变，抬起手捂住嘴巴，但终究已经说漏了嘴，只好点了点头。

“您没必要对我们隐瞒这些事的，毕竟，那个女人可能是凶手不是么？”看出小百合的犹豫，忍足又添了把柴。

“那个女人……姓神崎。”岩佐小百合不情愿的开口了。“我也确实曾经跟踪过我丈夫，看着他去找那个女人，地址是zerise街3-121号。我听他说过那女人叫千代没错，门牌上写的是神崎，我想那女人的全名，应该就是神崎千代了。”

“神崎千代……zerise街3-121号……好的，我们知道了。”

“我希望……你们能够尽快查明真相。”小百合的贝齿轻轻咬着下唇。“让大泽能早日安息。”

虽然岩佐小百合是委托人，但是就忍足从乾那儿得知的情况看，她也同样是嫌疑人之一。这个女人，真的可能是杀死亲生骨肉的凶手么？

“小景，你来看。”告别了岩佐小百合，即将走出大楼的时候，忍足突然在逃生提示牌前停住了脚步。

“什么？”

“这是这栋大楼的平面图，”忍足伸手指着平面图。“岩佐家占了整整一层，在电梯间这里装了大门，中间的一套面南的单人公寓去掉房门，作为客厅使用，也就是刚刚小百合招待我们的那房间。小百合是从旁边的房间走出来的，那么应该是住同样面南的那套房，根据死亡现场看，岩佐大泽住的应该是面朝西房门紧锁的那间。那么面朝东的那间住着的人是谁呢？”

“或者是客房吧？”迹部没有把握的说。“……说不定还有什么事，是我们不知道的吧？”

“是啊……”

其实有的时候做侦探也是要靠运气的，看着面前的男人，迹部下意识的微微抿了抿嘴，没想到想知道的问题的答案有些时候也会自己送上门。

从岩佐议员家回来的时候，这个打扮朴素的年轻男人就等在侦探事务所的门外了。这下子，忍足和迹部关于下午去调查一下那个神崎千代的计划也只好暂时搁置。

如果放在之前，迹部搞不好会直接说句没时间处理直接下逐客令。但是现在迹部的行事作风多少也有所收敛，不管怎么说做侦探也有些日子了，既然是生意，就没有往外推的道理。所以虽然对于改变计划很不爽，但迹部还是耐着性子接待了这位“不速之客”。

相较于迹部，忍足则对此老练的多了，客客气气的把这位委托人带进客厅，然后就习惯性的去厨房泡茶。

“抱歉打扰了。”男人轻揉着眉间在客厅的沙发上坐下。“有些事情想要拜托二位，因为听说OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探先生非常的厉害所以……”

“您真是过奖了。”忍足把茶杯放到男人面前，微微一笑，做了一个请的手势，然后紧挨着迹部身边坐下。

忍足的小动作让迹部不屑的咧了咧嘴巴，但还是尽职的开口道：“请问您要委托什么事呢？”

“我想请您帮忙调查一下这件事……”男人从随身的提包里翻找出一份报纸，手指离开眉间的瞬间，迹部注意到了这个人最明显的标记：在他的眉间，端正的生着一颗佛爷痣。

“啊，还没请教您怎么称呼？”忍足插嘴道。

“初次见面，我是橘桔平。”橘把桌上的报纸向忍足和迹部的方向推了推。“我想请二位调查的，就是关于这个孩子的自杀。”

“岩佐大泽！？”原本还有些心不在焉的忍足和迹部一见到报纸就立刻瞪大了眼睛，面面相觑。“您……和这个孩子究竟是什么关系……为什么……”

“二位？”像是对忍足和迹部的过激反应有些不满似的，橘轻轻的皱了皱眉，“我做出着个委托很奇怪吗？虽然报纸上说是自杀，但是我却觉得事情不会这么简单，所以才想请侦探先生代为调查一下。”橘微微停顿了一下，旋即猛醒似的续道：“啊，虽然我不是什么有钱人，大概也拿不出大笔的酬金，不过二位放心，我想基本的酬劳我是承担的起的……”

“不不，您误会了，橘先生。”迹部从刚刚的震惊中清醒过来，缓缓开口。“我们只是刚好对这个案子正有兴趣。

忍足推了推眼镜，重新打量着面前的橘。“那个，橘先生，我可不可以请问您一下，您和这个孩子，究竟是什么关系？”

“我……是大泽君生前的家庭教师。”橘叹了口气。“确切说，是半年前……”

“半年前？”

“嗯，半年前我离开了岩佐家前往国外。然后就和大泽君失去了联系……”橘露出心痛的神情，“没想到我刚回来，就发现大泽君自杀了。我想要知道更多关于他的事情，但是凭我一个人的力量果然不行，所以我才想到要求助于侦探先生。拜托了。”

“您太客气了。”既然和岩佐小百合委托的是同一桩案子，迹部的神情也专注起来，“我是迹部，这是忍足。”

“那么您想要知道些什么呢？是岩佐大泽为什么会自杀，还是……您不相信他是自杀？”忍足则试探的问。

橘苦笑：“事实上，我只是想知道真相。”

“真相？”迹部重复了一遍这个词。“很有趣的说法。”

“啊，是啊，我这样说确实有些奇怪，不过很遗憾，现在的我没有资格和立场去怀疑什么，而且，也完全不清楚我离开之后究竟发生过了什么，因此……我只能去要求侦探先生给我一个真相。不管他是自杀也好，是被害也好，我都想要知道，为什么大泽君会死。就是这样。”橘一口气陈述了自己的理由。

“好吧！”迹部点了点头。“那么，我们会调查出一个真相给您，当然……也请您对那真相可能的残忍程度做好心理准备。”

“那是当然的。”橘淡淡的道：“我已经设想过了最坏的情况。”

迹部的眼中露出一丝光芒。“好吧，那让我们先来了解一些情况。您说，您曾经担任过大泽君的家庭教师，那么有多久？”

“大约一年左右。”

“只有一年？”

“啊，虽然只有一年，但是朝夕相处，所以我和大泽君的感情很深。”

迹部猛地想起了那间空置的房子。“朝夕相处的话，不好意思，请问，您当时莫非是住在岩佐家么？

“是的。”橘点了点头。

原来如此，忍足在心里想着，那间空置的房间原来曾经属于这个人。

“岩佐那种家庭，对孩子总是缺乏关照，因此就打算请一个能够住在他家的家庭教师同时照顾他的生活和学习。我当初去应征当初也只是因为这份工作的薪水很丰厚，后来发现大泽君又是个不错的学生，就一直在岩佐家待了下去，直到因为我个人要前往W国的原因，才离开了岩佐家。”橘拧起了眉。“丢下大泽君离开的我……现在看来真是犯下了无可挽回的罪过。唉……”

“您也不必太过自责，”忍足语气温和的安慰。“毕竟发生这样的惨事也是我们谁都想不到的。”

“那么，橘先生知不知道，岩佐大泽有什么能使他自杀的理由么？”迹部扬起眉。

橘苦苦思索了半晌，答道：“事实上，大泽君是个感情非常细腻内敛的孩子，又很聪明，这样的孩子么……”他耸耸肩。“但在我和他一起生活的那段时间里，我不知道发生过什么能使他自杀的事情。至于我离开之后的事情我就不清楚了。”

无论忍足和迹部提出什么样的问题，已经离开半年的橘桔平都是一问三不知，回答也模棱两可，这让迹部不禁觉得有些憋气。从窗口看着橘远去的背影，迹部冷哼着说：“这家伙倒真是滴水不漏。”

“小景，你好像对这个人有很大意见？”

“本大爷觉得，他并不信任我们。”迹部阴沉着脸，目送着橘消失在街口。“我不相信他什么都不知道。”

“为什么小景会这么觉得？”忍足奇道，“我觉得他的回答很有道理啊，他离开这里半年了，然后回来之后才发现这件事，当然毫无所知。”

“如果他真的想知道真相，就应该把岩佐家的情况告诉我们。”迹部站起身，在客厅里踱着步子。“岩佐夫妻的事情他一个字也没提，你还记不记得，岩佐小百合来的时候是怎么说的？”迹部复述着当初小百合的话：“‘几年前，我发现英吉有了情人。’那是几年前的事情了，也就是说，在橘桔平到岩佐家任家教的时候，岩佐夫妻的感情必定不会太好。”

“或者他们夫妻掩饰的很好？”忍足提出猜想，随即又否决了这个观点：“不，不对，因为橘是住在岩佐家的，岩佐家的大事小事一定瞒不过他。”

“所以，他一定有所隐瞒。”对于忍足得出的结论，迹部感到很满意的点了点头。“哼，而且这个家伙实在是狡猾，说话滴水不漏。”

“这我倒是注意到了，”忍足笑道：“他完全不肯说出任何猜测，仿佛唯恐祸从口出似的，谨慎到这样的程度让人觉得都有些想要表扬他了。”

“关于岩佐大泽之死，我们接触到的两个和此事有关的人，全都有所隐瞒。本大爷现在在想，如果剩下的人都像他们这样，我们要怎么才能继续调查下去呢？”迹部皱起了眉。“撬开别人的嘴巴很简单，可想要撬开别人的心可就难了……”

“小景。”

“嗯？”

“我有个想法……”

zerise街3-121号是一栋不怎么张扬的独栋房子，朴素的色调，安静的小院。对于这样的典型民居，最适合的场景就是夫妻二人坐在屋檐下，看着孩子和小狗在院子里的草坪上追逐嬉戏，一派家庭和乐的情景。

但是这栋房子却没有应有的场景，而且虽然zerise街本身就是个偏僻安静的地段，3-121号仍是整个zerise街最安静的房子。

——这就是神崎千代住的地方。

岩佐英吉通常固定在每周五傍晚下班之后来这儿，今天是周三，又是下午两点，突然响起的门铃声吓了神崎千代一跳，手中正在缝制的婴儿服也掉在了榻榻米上。她稳了稳情绪，起身去开门。

“是谁呀？”她一边答应着，一边轻轻把门打开一条缝隙。

神崎千代是一个长着一张单纯无辜娃娃脸的女子，她的睫毛很长，皮肤又细又白，没有染过也没有烫过的头发如瀑般披散在肩头，整个人像是瓷娃娃般的可爱，唯有微微隆起的小腹在证明着这个女子的生活并非如她的脸一样的简单。

“您好，请问，这里是加藤家吗？”

站在门外的是千代从未见过的陌生男人，按理说陌生人的来访本应让她提高警觉，但门外的男人笑得温和又亲切，让神崎千代的神经不自觉得到放松下来。“不，您弄错了……”

“啊呀，我弄错了啊……”男人推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，露出困扰的神情，“可是有人确实委托我啊……”

“委托？”神崎千代诧异的打量着这位不速之客，本以为是推销员，但如今看来他竟是……

“啊，失礼了，在下是律师，之前加藤小姐用电话邀请我到家里去谈抚养费……”男人稍感歉意的微微鞠了一躬，笑了笑道：“抱歉，我说的太多了，打扰到您实在很抱歉，那么在下就先告辞了。”

“不，先生，请您留步。”千代听到律师两字，突然蓦地瞪大了眼睛。“您是说，您是一位律师？”

“是的。呃……莫非，您也有什么事情需要我的帮助吗？”男人在镜片后的双眼微微眯起，锐利的视线一闪而过。

“那个，如果不急的话，可不可以稍稍耽搁您一些时间？”千代不安的开口。

男人的眉头微微蹙起，“这……我还约了加藤小姐，如果迟到的话恐怕不好。”

“但是您似乎搞错了加藤小姐的地址，不然您怎么会恰巧来到我家呢？”千代语气急促的说。“我想，或者是加藤小姐自己在留地址的时候写错了。”

“嗯，也有这个可能，那么这附近有姓加藤的小姐吗？”

“这个么……”神崎千代无奈的说。“据我所知，这附近就有至少有不下十家人姓加藤……”

“啊呀，这下可就麻烦了。”

“我只占用您一小点时间，只一会儿就好。”千代语气诚恳的再次请求。

男人为难的拿出电话，“那么我先给事务所里打电话，说明如果加藤小姐联系我的话就请打过来，那么这位小姐，我们到哪里谈呢？”

“敝姓神崎。”千代微微鞠了一躬，“请进吧。”

“我是律师伊藤，是，如果加藤小姐来电话的话请随时联系我。”挂断了电话，伊藤一脸犹豫。“这到您家里，不太好吧……”

千代微微一笑，“我有些事想要请教伊藤先生，若是可以的话，请到客厅小坐。”

见千代坚持，伊藤也不再客气，在客厅的沙发上坐了下来。

“您想喝点什么？”

“啊，什么都可以。”

“那么请您试试我的花果茶，再吃一点饼干吧。”千代从厨房里拿出茶壶。“饼干是我今早刚烤好的，是我的得意作品。”

“现在像您这样贤淑的年轻小姐可不多了……”伊藤看着千代泡茶的熟练动作赞道。

“您过奖了，孩子们都喜欢……”千代的语气微微一顿，随即自然的继续道，“我过去曾经当过幼儿教师。”

“原来如此。”伊藤接过茶杯，轻轻吹去上面的热气，“您想问些什么事呢？”

“是这样。”千代露出一丝羞于启齿的模样，但还是声音又小又低的开口问道：“我想知道……关于非婚生子女抚养费的问题。”

“非婚生子女？”伊藤愣了一下，“啊呀，这刚好是我的负责方向呢……请您不要担心，如果男方不肯支付赡养费，您可以随时联系我起诉对方，只要您确定那个男人是孩子的父亲，我们就能通过法律渠道争取到赡养费用。”

“是，是这样么……”千代脸色绯红。“那么，非婚生子女不一定具备继承权，是不是？”

“是的，这个就要看遗嘱的内容了……”伊藤耸耸肩，“我经常遇到一些有钱人把遗产全都留给了照顾自己的护士和管家之类，而子女却一分钱也拿不到，但因为是遗嘱中明确写明的，即使是子女也没有办法，这与是否婚生子女无关。”

“果然……”千代愣愣的出神。

伊藤等了片刻，千代却仍陷入自己的沉思中。于是他只好出声道：“神崎小姐，神崎小姐？”

“啊，真是太抱歉了。”千代这才回过神来。“您要不要再来一杯？”

“不，谢谢。”伊藤扶着眼镜仔细打量面前的千代。“恕我多事，小姐，您这么年轻的年纪，一定要谨慎，现在的男人……”说到这儿他蓦地住口，仿佛醒悟自己也是男人一样的尴尬的笑了笑。“总之，您要提高警惕，这是我的名片，若是您需要帮助，可以随时打电话给我……”

“非常感谢您。”神崎千代接过那张名片，露出一丝凄然的笑，显得格外妩媚动人。“如果早有人对我说这些话的话，就好了……”

伊藤见到这样的千代，不禁微微一愣，随即叹了口气，“抱歉，是我说的太多了。”

“不，不，您是个好人。”千代连连摆手。“我并不是责备您说出那些话。事实上我从第一眼看到您的时候就知道，您一定是个好人。”

“那我真是太荣幸了……”伊藤话音未落，身上的手机便响了起来。“喂，是，加藤小姐已经联系你们了吗？什么，是Cerise街？！不是Z是C？搞什么名堂……”挂断了电话，伊藤露出尴尬的表情。“真是的……不好意思我要走了……”

“果然是搞错了地址啊……”千代温柔的把伊藤送出了门。“不过，因为这个错误，您也帮助了正需要帮助的我，真的是太感谢了。啊，请问我需不需要支付咨询费用？”

“啊，您不是已经支付过了么？”伊藤指指桌上的茶杯。“您的茶很好喝。”

“您真是个好人。”千代再次露出了笑脸。“那么如果我有什么需要的话，一定会联系您的。”

“随时为您效劳。”伊藤行了一个绅士礼，拎着提包转身离开了神崎家。

“宝宝，你一定不会吃亏的……”望着伊藤远去的身影，神崎千代满脸慈爱的抚摸着自己的小腹，摩挲着印有“伊藤忍——伊藤法律律师事务所”字样的名片“你看，连老天爷都送来这个律师先生来帮你呢，你一定会幸福的出生，幸福的长大的，一定会的……”

说到最后一句的时候，千代温柔的声音蓦的变得坚定起来。

律师伊藤拎着提包转过街角，直到确定千代绝对看不到自己的身影之后，这才再次拿起手机，熟练的拨通了号码：“喂，小景，我这就回去。”

电话里立刻传来高傲的回应：“看你们聊的还是很投缘的，啊嗯？那个女人确实很漂亮是不是？”

“哪有啊小景……果然还是小景更有魅力嘛！”当然，这个自称是律师的男人伊藤忍，其实就是忍足侑士本人。

在调查这个案子的时候，接连接触的两名报案人都不愿意说出事情的真相，这让OLA的两位大侦探伤透了脑筋。有鉴于这种情况，忍足和迹部不禁开始有些发愁：即使是再厉害的侦探，也不可能“无中生有”，在什么都不知道的情况下就推断出案件的真相啊……

就在头痛的时候，忍足突然想到了一个主意，虽然迹部是认为这方法有点太过狡猾“实在有违本大爷的美学原则”啦，但是还是默许并且支持了化身为律师伊藤忍的忍足的行动。

当然，在神崎家时忍足接到的电话和拨出的电话都是打给迹部的。第一个电话打通之后，忍足虽然收起手机，却并未挂断，这就确保了迹部可以在另一边同时监听忍足和神崎谈话的全过程，而当迹部觉得恰当的时候，就会主动切断通话，再打到忍足的手机上，让忍足可以顺理成章的脱身而不至于惹得神崎千代有什么疑心。

不能不说，忍足和迹部的这个安排，还是很高竿的。

“侑士，你还真是个出色的演员呐……”迹部捋捋头发，“呐，如果不当侦探，你这家伙说不定会是个好演员，嗯，到时候就算当上影帝也不是不可能吧？”

“啊呀，小景……你就不要拿我开心了……”忍足困扰的抓抓头发，“我这也是不得以而为之，不过根据我和神崎千代碰面的感觉，我觉得这个女人，不像是能够杀人的类型。

现下，这两位聪明的大侦探正坐在自家事务所里，认真的讨论着关于忍足这次化妆侦查的结果。

“事情可没有这么简单……”迹部揉着眉间，“你这次行动，可是获得了不少宝贵的情报。”

“喔？”忍足很感兴趣的推着眼镜。“是这样吗？小景说来听听？”

迹部翻了个白眼，忍足这个人在有些时候，实在让迹部摸不着头脑。他明明应该是很聪明的，不然他就不可能这么轻而易举的伪装成律师，然后从神崎千代的口中得到许多若是直接调查必定会格外棘手的情况。但是偏偏有些时候他好像又很笨，笨的让迹部觉得很意外。

譬如这些情报，不都是忍足自己不惜化妆成律师带回来的么，为什么这家伙还能摆出一副好像什么都不知道的白痴脸？

“你是真的不知道，还是在拿本大爷寻开心？”迹部既然想到这里，就干脆脱口而出。

忍足一脸困惑，“我为什么要拿小景寻开心啊……我只是想听小景的分析而已。我们从合作以来不是一直都是这样么？小景你很奇怪耶……”

这倒也是，迹部一时无话，忍足并没有说错，自己和忍足合作以来，忍足确实一直忠实的扮演着华生的角色，把福尔摩斯的角色留给自己。但是，或者是因为这次忍足的表现实在太出色了，以至于迹部自己甚至忘记了两人一贯的配合模式。

——忍足总是能在不经意间，就把人的思维导向正确的方向上去，这是他尤为可贵的大优点，也是迹部格外欣赏的一点。他……本来就不是笨蛋嘛……

“算了，我们还是说案子吧……”迹部决定把话题扯回来。

忍足如乖宝宝似的努力点着头，“嗯嗯。”

“首先，我们的判断没有错，神崎千代确实在担心，如果不是担心，她就不会对伪装成律师的你产生兴趣。”迹部缓缓道。

对于化妆成什么样的身份去接近神崎，在行动之前忍足和迹部曾经进行了一番相当热闹的讨论，当时忍足甚至开玩笑说是不是要迹部男扮女装，甚至于找什么人借个小孩子假装家庭主妇去接近即将成为母亲的神崎。

当然，这个提议立刻就被迹部毫不留情的坚决否决镇压掉了。

“嗯，没错。”忍足点点头表示赞同，“我觉得，神崎千代对那个岩佐英吉并不信任。”

“事实上，岩佐英吉不止神崎千代这一个情人，或者这点神崎千代自己也有所察觉吧。之前在酒会上，我看到岩佐英吉带着的女人并非是神崎千代。”迹部挑眉，“这个男人还真是到处留情。虽然岩佐小百合说岩佐大泽是他的独生子，但是现在看来，真让人觉得……”

“讽刺。”忍足把迹部的话续了下去。“实在是讽刺。”

“是啊。”迹部双手放在脸前，视线透过手指之间向外望去。“而现在，这个独生子也死了……”

“会和神崎千代有关系吗？”

“不，不会的。”迹部摇了摇头。“神崎千代在和你的谈话中，已经证明了自己的清白。”

“哦？”

“她不是说了嘛，非婚生子女不一定具备继承权。”迹部撇撇嘴，“如果不是她对法律本来就有所了解，已经知道就算岩佐大泽死掉自己也未见得能够获利这点，她是不会这么问的。所以，已经知道这一点的神崎千代，不可能出手杀人。”

“的确，”忍足同意的点了点头。“神崎千代给我的感觉和我预想中的很不一样，我以为她会是个更……更……更那个一点的女人。”

“如果不是看到了照片，本大爷也会这么想……”迹部点了点头。“毕竟那个岩佐英吉交往的女人，就应该是……”

说到这里，忍足和迹部默契的相视一笑，迹部这才继续道：“还有一点我很介意。就是关于神崎千代过去的职业。”

“神崎千代说她曾经是幼儿教师，幼儿教师……”忍足眼前一亮。“难道说她会是……”

“对，她很有可能，是岩佐大泽过去的家庭教师。”迹部缓缓的说，“不然也太奇怪了，橘桔平只当了岩佐大泽一年的老师，但是之前是谁在当岩佐家的家庭教师呢？”

“为什么神崎千代会成为岩佐英吉的情人，而且和他平时交往的女人又不一样……”忍足点头，对迹部的推测表示赞同。“如果是因为她本来是岩佐家的家庭教师的话，这就说得通了。而且也就能说明为什么岩佐小百合如此不愿意提起神崎千代。”

“是啊，这就如同被别的女人当着自己的面抢走了丈夫……确实是很丢脸没错……”迹部的唇边微微带上一丝笑意，忽然，迹部又皱起了眉。“不对。”

忍足一头雾水：“什么不对？”

“岩佐小百合的表现不对，我们上了她的当了……”迹部愤愤的一拍桌子。“可恶！”

“小景，我不明白。”忍足想了又想，还是一脸迷茫。“我不明白岩佐小百合到底想要隐瞒什么？”

“我们以为岩佐小百合想要隐瞒神崎千代的真实身份，隐瞒自己丈夫迷上女家教这件事，但是实际上不是这样。岩佐小百合她……她一直都想让我们去调查这个人。”迹部的脸色阴沉。“那女人是有意诱导我们，让我们的注意力集中到神崎千代身上的。”

“会吗？”虽然对于迹部的判断力忍足一向很信服，但是这次迹部的说法还是让忍足有些半信半疑。他们经营事务所也有些日子了，但是像这样在他们的面前摆弄心机的委托人，还是第一次遇到。会有这种委托人吗？

“第一次她就指出，对于岩佐大泽的死，她怀疑自己丈夫的情人。这说法相当的合情合理……”迹部站起身，在客厅里踱着步子。“毕竟，没有人会去恶意的揣测一个父亲会对自己的儿子下手，但是对于情敌，人们总是不惮以最大的恶意去揣测对方，这是再正常不过的。所以，岩佐小百合来事务所委托的时候的那些台词就达到了两个目的，第一个目的，她表现出了一个母亲对于孩子的死亡的正常的悲痛反应，第二个目的，指出自己的丈夫变了心，有了情人，而且那情人还怀了孩子，是最可能威胁到她的孩子的存在。而我们，居然也就这么上了她的当，对于她的话，她的表演，完完全全的相信了！”

“见过神崎千代之后，我只想到了岩佐小百合的话中的一个最大的漏洞，但我以为是她弄错了。小景你所说的表演，我不太明白。”忍足推了推眼镜，看着气愤难消的迹部。

“你发现的漏洞是什么？”迹部暂时中断了自己的推理，扭转过头来看向忍足。

忍足耸肩笑笑，“我们现在虽然可以判定神崎千代对法律并非一无所知之辈，但是这个岩佐小百合的医学常识却应该好好补一补。呐，小景，你还记不记得她说，岩佐英吉已经带神崎千代去检查过了，确定神崎千代怀的是男孩。但是我发现……”

忍足一脸忍俊不禁。“神崎千代目前的孕期最多不到4个月，而胎儿性别鉴定，起码要十六周，也就是4个月。从岩佐大泽的自杀事件发生到岩佐小百合来找我们，这段时间长达近两个星期。”

“所以从时间上说，神崎千代腹中的胎儿性别是不可能鉴别出来的？”

“正是如此。”

迹部一挑眉。“这女人还真是谎话连篇，不过演技倒确实很巧妙。”

“喔？”

“你仔细想想看。”迹部冷笑。“如果不是她一开始就把怀疑的焦点引向岩佐英吉的情人，我们会不会直接上门到她家去打听神崎千代的住处？她居然还做出一副不想让我们知道的样子，心里没准早就笑翻了。这可恶的女人，竟敢戏弄本大爷！”

“小景消消气……”忍足赶紧站到迹部身侧，揽住了迹部的肩膀。“我们只不过是太过相信一个女人的母性了，可惜……”

“我想，我们如今需要再去拜访另一个人了……”忍足的抚慰似乎让迹部觉得舒服了不少，语气也恢复了平时的冷静。

“小景的意思是……我们直接去见岩佐英吉？”

“没错。”迹部满意的点点头，任忍足揽着自己在沙发上坐下。“不过，我现在还想先和另外一个人谈谈。”

“喔？”

“本大爷打算先把那个橘桔平的实话掏出来再说。”迹部的气势再次高燃，“本大爷可不想再这么没头没脑的继续办案子了。”

说起来，那个橘倒是个挺奇怪的男人。想到橘，忍足忍不住微微出神，他似乎小心的有些不同寻常，但是又很迫切的想要知道究竟岩佐大泽是因何而死的。这让人觉得，有些奇怪。

如果橘桔平真的是个小心谨慎的男人，那他就大不该去主动招惹这种事上身，毕竟这种麻烦，不是谁都应付得了的——那个岩佐英吉怎么说也是个议员，而橘却只是……

等一下，橘桔平到底是什么人呢？他既然敢委托侦探去调查这件事，自然也就有承担这一后果的勇气才对吧？啊，虽然那个家伙看起来打扮的很朴实，但也说不定是个厉害角色，他不是刚从W国回来吗？如果是落魄的穷人，应该没可能去那个被称为旅游胜地的W国的吧……

“橘说晚点会过来，你是不是要准备……”放下电话的迹部奇怪的看着身边的忍足。“你想什么呢？”

忍足这才回过神来，“我在想橘的事情，你说，他会把事情全都说出来吗？”

“我觉得不难，他只是需要一点保证——不管他说了什么，我们都会当他没说过的保证。”迹部的身子向后仰去，靠在软软的沙发上。

忍足微微一笑。“啊呀，看来，咱们接的这个CASE让小景很有干劲嘛……”

“哼，如果那个女人没有做那么愚蠢的事情的话……”迹部一扬眉。“我现在关注的，是那孩子的死，是不是真的有人想知道真相，有人觉得伤心，如果没有的话……”迹部的语气一黯，“那我想，我们没有必要调查下去了。”

迹部的话最终没有成真，因为橘桔平如约而至，最终袒露了心声。

“如果您仍打算继续这样隐瞒下去，”迹部的脸色很难看的把装有定金的信封朝橘的面前推去，“我们也有理由拒绝这件案子。”

橘当时显然对于迹部的行为大为吃惊。“为什么？”

“本大爷只为真正关心那孩子的人调查真相。”迹部面不改色的把信封又朝前推了一公分。“但是，我想您并不是……”

“不，我是的……我知道，如果你们真的想要调查这件案子，迟早会继续追问我的。”橘的打扮仍然如初到OLA侦探事务所时一般的平朴无华。“我真的，想要知道大泽之死背后隐藏的真相……那孩子，如果他真的是自杀，我会觉得我负有不可推卸的责任。”

“既然是这样，当初直接说出真相来不就好了？”

“我……抱歉，我想现在也不需要隐瞒了，事实上我在几天前就曾经想要到这里来委托二位调查此事，但是……”橘迟疑的停顿了片刻。“我看到岩佐夫人出入这里。”

“所以呢？”迹部摆出一副“你是白痴”般的神情。“这和你委托我们有什么直接联系吗？”

“本来我不知道她委托的事情是否和大泽有关，但是第一次见到两位时，两位露出的神情让我肯定，岩佐夫人委托的必然也是有关大泽的事情，这就让我有些担心……”橘不安的皱眉，“如果那个女人知道我回国了的话……”

“那个，橘先生，我想你应该从头说起……”眼看提起那个小百合使得迹部似乎有再次要火山爆发的苗头，忍足赶紧说。

橘这次很痛快的点头答应了。

“我是在一年半之前到岩佐家当家庭教师的，这我上次已经说过了，但是有些情况，上次我却没有说。这次，我会全都说出来的……”

“我是为了调查岩佐英吉才到岩佐家去当家庭教师的。”橘的第一句话，就让忍足和迹部大跌眼镜——如果迹部也戴眼镜的话。

看到忍足和迹部意外的表情，橘不禁淡淡一笑。“事实上，我个人也对侦探这种职业很是向往。不过很遗憾，我不是侦探，我只是个普通的有些多管闲事的学生。”

“学生？”

“目前我还在W国读博士学位，我的专业是生物工程。”橘的表情有些黯然。“我这次回国完全是因为听到了大泽的死讯。”

生物工程……忍足和迹部盯着眼前的年轻男人发愣。读到博士的话，这家伙的头脑应该很厉害吧？不过和人们通常印象中那种不知世事的学者有所不同，橘给人的感觉还是练达世事的。

“你去调查岩佐英吉什么？”

“咳咳……”橘突然露出了一丝尴尬的表情。“事实上是这样，我有个妹妹，读大众传播，她想当个出色的记者。”

虽然不知道橘为什么提到他妹妹，但迹部和忍足还是耐着性子听了下去。

“这丫头因为听说那个道貌岸然的议员岩佐英吉是个不折不扣的大色狼，就连自己儿子的家庭教师都不放过，于是心血来潮想要亲自调查一番，打算到岩佐英吉家去应聘家教。”橘苦笑。“可是很不凑巧，这件事被我知道了。我当然是坚决反对，结果……”

“结果你就代你妹妹到岩佐英吉家去做了岩佐大泽的家庭教师？你不用上课吗？”忍足听得有趣，续道。

橘点了点头，“我那年正在准备论文，反正这工作并不重，岩佐大泽其实还在贵族学园读小学。唔，有钱人对教育很讲究，毕竟不让孩子和同龄人接触也不利于他们身心健康，但又不能不摆出有钱人的气派来为孩子请个家庭教师。”

对于这样的教育方式，橘显然有些嗤之以鼻。但是出身豪门的迹部却不自觉的露出相当不自然的表情，忍足猛醒：迹部该不会小时候也是这样……

不等忍足继续想下去，迹部打断了橘的话。“不过，你，不，应该说是你妹妹究竟想调查出什么呢？”

“想要查出他是不是利用自己的权势逼迫神崎千代成为他的情人的，啊，神崎千代就是大泽之前的家庭教师。”

“可是这件事你是怎么知道的？”忍足不禁发问。

“因为岩佐家的那个前任家庭教师神崎千代，曾和我妹妹读同一所大学，是我妹妹的学姐。”橘微微叹了口气，露出无奈的表情，“听我妹妹说神崎家境很不好，大概因为这样才会被岩佐英吉有机可乘吧？不过自从她辞职以后，和我妹妹也失去了联系。”

“原来如此。”忍足恍然大悟。如果被迫成为议员的情人之后，想要和过去的朋友断绝来往也是情有可原的事情。

“我妹妹是希望能掌握到证据让这男人身败名裂，但是如果岩佐英吉是这么卑鄙的男人，我当然不会让我的亲妹妹住进这样的人家工作。”橘皱起眉。“我本以为男人做这种调查会比较安全，可是让我没想到的是……”

“难道说那个岩佐英吉连男人也……”虽然自己的恋人也是同性，但脑海中出现的设想还是让忍足觉得一阵恶寒。

橘顿时大窘，“不，不是那样……事实上是岩佐英吉的夫人……”

“是她？！”迹部和忍足异口同声道。

“看起来完全不像，是不是？那女人拥有一张贤妻良母的脸，看上去就像是大和抚子一般，但事实上，那是个品行绝对适合做岩佐英吉妻子的女人……”橘的话说的很尖刻，和之前他小心谨慎的态度全然不同。

“事实上那个岩佐小百合，是红灯区牛郎店的常客。”橘叹了口气。“大泽是个可怜的孩子。偏偏这个孩子……非常的聪明。”这不是橘第一次称赞岩佐大泽的聪明了，橘也不是第一个在两位侦探面前称赞岩佐大泽聪明的人。

“聪明当然是个优点，”迹部缓缓道，“但是有些时候，它可能也会成为某种罪过。”

橘认同的颔首。“我认为如果大泽没那么聪明的话，他大概就不会那么痛苦了。事实上我所以在岩佐家工作了这么久，完全是因为这个孩子……他实在太可怜了。大概因为这次的家庭教师是男人的缘故，岩佐英吉在家的时间比之前少了很多。这是大泽告诉我的，他其实知道很多事，但是他说出来的却很少。这孩子的个性很内敛，经常一个人安静的读书，不像寻常的男孩子那么调皮捣蛋。其实我觉得，如果他能更调皮一点，说不定反而更好些。”

“他和他妈妈，岩佐小百合的感情如何？”

“要我说，不好不坏。岩佐小百合毕竟也算是孩子的母亲，偶尔也会表现出一点点的母性来，她可能会在外出买时装时记着给儿子买上一两件新衣服或者是新玩具——但是她一点都不清楚大泽喜欢读书而不喜欢变形金刚。”橘冷哼，“但这孩子聪明又漂亮，是她在和别人聊天时炫耀的资本，尽管她从不了解自己的儿子。至于大泽，我觉得他像普通孩子一样想和父亲母亲亲近，但是很遗憾，他的父母没给他这个机会。”

“唉……”忍足忍不住摇头叹息。

“其实神崎千代和大泽的感情应该是很好的。”橘尽力的去回忆关于岩佐大泽的事情，但显然这种回忆让他很不舒服。“我记得杏，喔，也就是我妹妹说过，神崎在岩佐家做的时间很长，就是因为她很喜欢大泽，而大泽也很依赖她，毕竟那时候大泽还更小些，要更粘人一点。”

“我想，岩佐大泽和橘先生的感情应该也很不错吧？”

“是的……起码我是这么认为的，和我在一起的时候，他还能笑的很开心，但是听他学校的老师说，大泽他在学校没有朋友，也很少会笑。”橘突然低下头去，情绪变得激动起来。“他一定很依赖我，而我，却只是因为和岩佐英吉吵了一架，就不告而别了……”

“为什么吵架？”

“因为岩佐英吉认为，不，事实上是岩佐小百合故意让他认为，我和她有暧昧的关系。”橘露出鄙夷的表情。“这对夫妻表面上维系着婚姻关系，实际上根本已经毫无感情。岩佐小百合甚至把从牛郎店带回来的打火机之类的东西随意丢在客厅的茶几上，而岩佐英吉也是经常夜不归宿——当然啦，如果是选举期间，我想这家伙一定会很小心的吧！”

“岩佐小百合有没有固定的情人？”迹部从橘的话中抓住了某个之前不曾了解的重点。

“因为我差不多每天都呆在家里，所以有好几次我听到过岩佐小百合和别人通电话……她的语气和语调很暧昧，所以我猜对方应该是男人吧……”橘想了很久，才不确定的回答。“可是我听岩佐夫人叫他初月。”

  
“初月？”迹部一挑眉，这该不会……是男人的名字吧？也实在有点太过妖艳了。

橘微微一笑，“我想，这不是真名，而是牛郎的艺名。牛郎们都有一个工作时的艺名，初月大概就是那个很受岩佐夫人青睐的牛郎的艺名吧。”

事情说到这儿，总算让忍足和迹部稍稍感觉到一丝拨开云雾见月明的感觉。但是迹部显然还有最后一个问题：“谢谢你告诉我们这么多，不过我很好奇……究竟是什么让橘先生终于能够信任我们把所有事情都说出来呢？”

“因为我妹妹的朋友向我保证，OLA的二位侦探是有良心又有信誉的好侦探。”橘这次笑得很自然。

听到橘这么说，迹部也满意的笑了。不过橘走之后，迹部却还是忍不住不华丽的对着忍足发牢骚：如果这恋妹狂早点说实话的话，我们早就可以破案了，是不是？

啊呀……忍足抓抓头。如果橘不是因为对岩佐大泽之死的关心，仍在国外而根本不出现，这些线索他们根本就不可能知道嘛！但是这点，忍足觉得，难得现在迹部的心情这麽好。这话还是不说为妙。

在这个案子上，忍足和迹部的时间已经耽误的太多，因此他们决定不再多做耽搁。夜晚一到，就立刻赶往红灯区橘所说的那家牛郎店。虽然男人出入牛郎店未免让人觉得不妥，但是忍足和迹部事先商量过了，若是被人问到，就说自己打算到牛郎店工作——当然，这只是脱身的接口。

“不过，本大爷完全可以胜任头牌牛郎的工作，是不是，啊嗯？”出门前，迹部得意洋洋的这样说。

“当然……”忍足觉得迹部的态度有些太过认真了，结果他觉得作为恋人自己有义务用热吻打消迹部的这个荒唐念头。等迹部捂着有点红肿的嘴唇怒气冲冲的坐上计程车的时候，忍足这才觉得安心起来。

“这确实是个长得很漂亮，很容易讨女人喜欢的家伙，”第一眼看到那个艺名叫做“初月”的牛郎时，忍足不禁这样感慨“——不过虽然漂亮，还是比不上小景就是了……”发现迹部不善的视线转到自己这边，忍足立刻补充了这么一句。

不过，还有一句话忍足没说出口。也难怪这个男人叫做初月，这样精致妩媚的脸，丝毫没有玷污初月这样的艺名——甚至于给人某种感觉，初月这样的名字对于他而言，还太平凡了似的。

男人优雅的抬起手，轻轻伸出一根手指，卷着额前的一缕卷发。“你们果然没有让我失望。”

迹部皱起了眉。“你这是什么意思？”

“简单来说，我需要人帮我一点小忙，不过，我不需要不能完成我的剧本的废物。”男人若有所思似的托着下巴，“要不要来一杯？我请客。”

“不了，”迹部阴沉着脸摇了摇头。“是你……给岩佐小百合出的主意？”

“嗯哼，关于这个，我倒是稍微有些得意。”男人站起身，朝迹部和忍足走了过去，步伐显得很优雅。他径直来到迹部和忍足面前，停住脚步，伸出手：“你们好，很高兴见到二位，我就是你们要找的‘初月’，事实上，请容许我自我介绍一下，我叫观月初。”

观月初，面前男子薄而漂亮的两片唇吐出这样的名字。对于观月居然直接说出自己的真名，让迹部多少有点意外，他本以为这个男人可能会更加难缠一点——起码他不会老老实实的说实话。

眼前的这个男人毕竟是从事这样一种职业的牛郎，即使迹部和忍足到牛郎店之前已经获悉这位艺名叫做“初月”的牛郎是炙手可热的头牌，身价不菲且在牛郎界已经是颇有地位。因此迹部猜测，这样一个男人，必然有着油滑的处世态度，但是和迹部的猜想相反，观月的态度看上去，却是格外的坦白和率直。

“我真的很高兴能够见到二位。”观月的笑很灿烂，但是忍足却下意识的皱起了眉。虽然观月初具备美艳的容貌，但是那笑容，却让忍足觉得格外的不舒服。他甚至更愿意面对发怒的迹部的脸，那也比观月这种饶有深意似的笑让他觉得舒服。

但是观月显然并不在意忍足的这一感受，而是继续笑容满面的说：“我刚好想委托给二位一些事情。不过出于我的立场，我不方便到二位府上去拜访，所以只好用这种方式让二位来找我了。”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“我知道二位是为何而来。”观月转过头，和柜台后的酒保附耳低语几句，随即朝后面指指。“我想，我们还是到后面单独谈比较好。”

观月走在前面，忍足和迹部对视了一下，也随后跟了上去。观月带忍足和迹部去的，显然是这家牛郎店给客人开放的私人包厢，这一路上安静得出奇，可见这家牛郎店的隔音效果做的相当到家——这种时间，这样人气高涨的店，包厢当然不可能空置。

“二位请进。”观月如主人般把忍足和迹部让进走廊最深处一个优雅的小包厢。“这是专门属于我的房间，我们在这里谈话，比较安全。”

“说吧。”迹部径直走到沙发上坐下，表情不善的看着观月。“我需要理由。”

“好吧，确实是我让岩佐小百合去找你们，也确实是我给她安排了那一系列在你们面前的表演——很抱歉，我只是想试试看，你们是不是真的是如报道中所说的那种名侦探。”观月彬彬有礼的鞠了一躬。“我对于二位的怀疑……真的很抱歉。但是我想要委托一些很重要的事情，所以想要事先选择最能干的侦探……”

“说来听听。你需要我们帮你什么？”

“事实上，我目前遇到了一点麻烦……”观月露出有些困扰的表情，但却仍保持着笑容。

“麻烦？”

“啊，关于女人的麻烦……”观月自嘲似的摇了摇头。“虽说女人们都是我的金主，算是我的衣食父母，但是现在，却有一位违反游戏规则的玩家出现呢……”

“你是指……”忍足微微犹疑。这个房间该不会又是什么圈套吧……想到这里他不禁暗自提醒自己要小心。

“对，岩佐小百合。”观月痛快的说出了忍足想要说的名字。“她最近和我提出，结婚……”

“和你结婚？”一直一脸不悦的迹部第一次露出了笑容。“恕本大爷直言，观月君，你大概还没有想要结婚的意思吧？”

“当然。”观月再次习惯性的卷起额前的刘海。“所以说，我喜欢和聪明人打交道，爽快，而且又省去很多啰唆的功夫。不错，我目前并不打算结婚，即使我想要结婚，当然也不会和那样的女人结婚。即使小百合也算是风韵犹存，比某些已经不能算是女人的女人强得多，我也只是更喜欢接待这样的客人，而并没打算和她共度一生。”

“你希望我们帮你什么？”忍足越听越觉得观月的逻辑实在难以理解，干脆打断了他的个人演讲。

“很简单，我要你们让这女人身败名裂，唔，或者干脆一点彻底解决问题，让她一无所有比较好？”观月一脸天真无邪的神情，但是嘴里说出的话，却让人心惊。

“这……”忍足推推眼镜。“我们怎么可能办得到？”

“你们当然办得到。”观月的语气竟是成竹在胸。

“喔？本大爷倒是很想听听看，我们怎么能办到。”迹部双手抱在胸前，狠狠的盯着观月。

“如果，岩佐大泽之死的真相曝光——比如，有两位名侦探发现凶手很有可能是他的亲生母亲的话……”观月意味深长的拖着长音。“我们的交易就成立了。当然，我会付相应的报酬。帮我争取到了我人生的自由，这价码出的高一点也值得。”

忍足一愣：“你知道是她……”

观月伸出手指摆了摆。“不，我不知道。”

“等一下，你怎么这么确定……”

观月再次打断了忍足的问话。“二位考虑的如何？”

“好吧，本大爷就接下这笔委托。”迹部突然开口，让忍足大感意外。但是他犹豫了片刻，却并没有开口说话。

迹部看看忍足，眼中露出一丝满意的神色。“我们应该做些什么？如果想要达成你的目的的话。”

“所以我就说和聪明人……”看着迹部不耐烦的表情，观月把话题拉回来。“实际上小百合想要的，是让她丈夫身败名裂。那么想要达成这个目的的话……一个夫妻感情冷淡早有情人的男人，一个怀了孩子，恨不得立刻登上妻子之位的情人，合伙害死了一个无辜的孩子。这对男女绝对会成为天下人口诛笔伐的对象。”

“不得不说，这是个很不错的主意。”

“啊，过奖了。”显然，这个想法也出自观月初，因此对于迹部的称赞，他毫不保留的全盘接收了。这人倒真是聪明，忍足暗暗想着，默不作声的看着迹部和观月的谈话。

“当然啦，那个主意本来是用于对付岩佐英吉的，虽然说对于这女人不经大脑的思维方式我不大喜欢，但是对于给客人出出主意，我总是愿意为之的。现在嘛……”观月把玩着头发，似乎在思考，“我觉得，对于这个女人，最好的办法就是说她害死了自己的儿子，背叛了自己的丈夫，没什么比这更算得上是毁灭性的打击了。”

“事实不是这么回事吧……”迹部不动声色的说。“你知道，听说一个母亲害死了自己的孩子，这让人很不舒服。”

“啊，当然不是。其实说真的，那孩子会自杀根本是迟早的事。他肯定接受不了第二次打击。他对家庭教师很依赖，之前的那个女的是这样，后来的那个男的也是……小百合还为这个和我发过牢骚，说什么自己的儿子却和那个女人好的像母子。哈，真是可笑，她有那个时间和精神抱怨，不如多陪陪儿子比较好吧……”渐渐放松警惕的观月耸肩，“我真不明白岩佐夫妇为什么偏偏对普通的家庭教师不肯放过。当然，小百合说，因为岩佐英吉勾引了那个女家庭教师，所以这次的这个男家庭教师，她也要出手才合理，跑来告诉我故意想让我吃醋然后还说什么初月别吃醋之类的台词，真是让人笑死。”

“确实是个愚不可及的女人。这样的女人，我明白，是绝不适合观月先生的。”

“很高兴你明白。”

“不过，观月的剧本里面，想让这样的愚蠢女人身败名裂失去一切，应该怎样演下去呢？我们又应该扮演怎样的角色？”

“若是一个妻子，为了夺回已对她全无爱意的丈夫的心，不惜制造一起悲剧，亲手把自己的孩子从窗口推出去呢？又或者是她因为四处留情，觉得自己的儿子有些碍事所以……”观月笑。“不知道社会的评价会是怎样的。当然，如果你们能想出更好更漂亮的说法的话，我会很高兴的。”不过看他那自信的冷笑，大概不相信会有人想出比他所设定的更漂亮的剧本了。

“嗯，我大致明白，我想我们认识一个很不错的小说家，他会帮我们想出一个完美的故事的。”

听了迹部这句话，忍足不禁出神的想：如果手冢听说这样的要求，他会说什么呢？总觉得恐怖的程度让人稍微不太愿意想下去。

“接着，我希望你们能把这个事实透露出去。”观月的措辞倒是相当精准，他已经摒弃了迹部所谓故事的说法，而修正为事实。“最好是让媒体知道。”

“不过，这样的话，我们说话是要负责的，你知道否则她会……”

“请不要担心。”观月笑的很得意。“我可以为你们介绍媒体，这报道不会指名道姓，但是越是这样的消息，越会以病毒般的速度蔓延，我所要的，只不过是这个消息不能是由我蔓延开……我想，媒体方面也会很愿意报道这样的消息的……”

“我简直要鼓掌了。”迹部的嘴角含着冷笑。“真是绝妙的安排，完美的打算。”

“那么，我就等你们的好消息了？”

“好的，合作愉快。”迹部伸出手和观月握手，旁边的忍足推推眼镜，背转过身去偷偷笑了。

“现在差不多一切都清楚了。”离开牛郎店，忍足长出了一口气。“其实真实情况如此的简单，根本毫无悬念，我们……或者根本无需调查。不过如果不是真的，那就麻烦了，所以我们还是得再去确认确认。”

迹部满意的看了一眼忍足。“你这家伙刚刚居然没有反对，哼，不错嘛！”

“我就知道小景一定另有打算。”忍足对于自己刚刚的沉默也同样得意。

“这可恶的牛郎，竟然把我们当猴子耍……”但是迹部的情绪仍很糟糕，并没有因为和忍足十足默契而改变。那张俊秀的脸冷的堪比手冢，不，根本是比手冢还要冷的多。

“不过，他肯定想不到。”忍足反而笑了。

“想不到什么？”

“他摆出笑脸对我们用美男计、还想用钱收买我们……这些对我们无效啊！“忍足得意的耸肩，自然招来迹部一个白眼。

“这有什么好得意的。不管怎么说，这个牛郎已经把我们折腾的够惨了。只不过是为了把我们引到他的面前，他竟然可以做这么多多余的事情，让那个岩佐小百合演了这么多的戏，那可怜又可憎的女人，却还不清楚自己究竟是为了什么才去演的……”

察觉到忍足炙热的眼神，迹部不禁别开脸去。

“小景怎么不说了？”忍足轻笑。

迹部撇嘴。“因为有某个无聊的家伙干扰了本大爷的思路。”

“啊呀？有吗有吗？”忍足故意做出一副左顾右盼的模样，“那我一定要找那家伙算账，竟敢干扰我的小景……”

“喂！”迹部顿时脱力，露出无奈的笑。“你这家伙，故意的么？”虽是无奈的笑脸，但迹部总算是不再板着脸了。

“好了，小景……你总算笑了。”忍足斗志满满的握起拳头，“接下来，我们也应该完成我们要去完成的事情了。”

忍足知道迹部肯定不会真的去为了观月栽赃岩佐小百合。但是这并不代表迹部对岩佐小百合这个人就有多偏爱，事实上他毫不怀疑——比起观月，迹部更厌憎这个对自己的儿子从未付出过真正感情的女人。

但是虽然如此，迹部仍保持最基本的风度，甚至于是相当让人赞叹的优雅风度，把这件事完美的解决了。起码在面对岩佐小百合的情况下，这次的委托，算是到此为止。

岩佐小百合并不知道观月的算计，她还抱有能够借此扳倒丈夫岩佐英吉然后和情人双宿双栖的美梦中。

真是个愚蠢的女人。凝视着岩佐小百合那张漂亮精致的脸，忍足心里忍不住这样叹息。虽然岩佐小百合也算是富家小姐出身，自己本身便薄有积蓄，但若是身为议员的岩佐英吉真的身败名裂，对岩佐小百合的影响也绝对不小。但显然，她并没有意识到这点。

迹部带着官方的礼貌口吻向岩佐小百合解释了不排除岩佐英吉和情人对岩佐大泽下手的说法之后，岩佐小百合心满意足的离开了。

但是她刚离开，迹部和忍足就笑的几乎喘不过气来。当然，这件事他们可没打算就这么结束。虽然从观月和岩佐小百合那儿拿到了不同的委托，但是他们可没打算照办。

“事实上我认为，如果我们去找岩佐英吉，搞不好他会给我们第三个委托……”忍足笑着说。

迹部摇了摇头。“不，我想还是两个，因为他看不顺眼的人，肯定也是岩佐小百合。”

“啊呀，这女人，真可怜呐……”说是这么说，但忍足的笑容和语气里，一点没露出觉得岩佐小百合可怜的意思。这让迹部觉得相当满意。

通过橘桔平的联系，迹部联系上了身为记者的橘杏——他觉得，比起观月推荐的那些八卦杂志，可能橘杏会更适合一点。直到得知橘桔平的妹妹就是橘杏之后，忍足和迹部才发现那唯一报道了岩佐大泽之死的那张报纸上面的那报道，就是出自橘杏之手。

不过等他们赶到会合的地点的时候，却发现已经有四个人等在那里了。除了橘家兄妹，另外的二人也是旧识：上岛电视台的小柳琴乃和渡边丰。（小柳琴乃及渡边丰的事件详情请参照OLA侦探事务所第一季FILE10 OLA的最后一案）

这个世界真小，忍足远远看见小柳琴乃和渡边丰也在的时候忍不住想，没想到这个让橘桔平疼爱万分的妹妹，一心立志成为优秀记者的橘杏竟然和小柳琴乃是朋友。而橘桔平所以最后说出真相，当然也是因为小柳的话。

小柳琴乃的恋人渡边丰也坐在一边喝茶，显然这家伙是陪着小柳来的。看到忍足和迹部走进来，他立刻兴奋的摆手，“呐，我可不可以……”

“想都不要想。”迹部毫不留情的再次驳回了渡边想要到侦探事务所工作的愿望。

渡边立刻失望的扁起了嘴巴，“为什么嘛……”

“呐，渡边，你应该承认其实电视台的工作很适合你吧？”忍足拍拍渡边的肩膀，在迹部身边坐下。“我相信你会成为一个很好的演员的。”

“唉……”渡边丰发出一声长长的叹息，“希望将来能扮演大侦探就好了……”

自从上次上岛电视台的杀人事件之后，OLA的两位大侦探，跟渡边丰和小柳琴乃有了相当不错的交情。撇开一心想当侦探的渡边不提，和漂亮的外表截然不同的泼辣而聪明的个性，反倒是让迹部对小柳格外称道，偏偏两个人还一副很谈得来的模样，简直让忍足和渡边忍不住吃起醋来了。不过这件事那时候被小柳很是取笑了一番，“我啊，才不会喜欢大少爷迹部君呢，忍足君就安心吧！”

撇开在一边哀嚎的渡边无人理睬（渡边：我好命苦……），忍足和迹部很快便和橘兄妹探讨了真正的真相。

“这么说，大泽确实死于自杀？”橘的声音很感伤。

“根据观月的说法，他似乎已经绝望了……”忍足亦声音低沉，“这孩子很可怜。”

“我能明白，事实上，我只是不愿意相信……”橘声音沙哑苦涩的说，“我只是不愿意相信他真的是自杀，他……是我的错，都是我的错，我应该好好解释……”

看着橘桔平伤心的样子，忍足实在不忍心继续把从观月那儿听来的说法全都说出来了：大泽很可能以为橘和他母亲有染才陷入了绝望，他再次被抛下了，橘离开了他，就像之前因为成为他父亲的情人而弃他而去的神崎千代一般。

“哥哥，这不是你的错，这是他父母的错。”橘杏还是第一次开口说话，她的语气干脆利落，和她的外表如出一辙。不过这样也更让忍足和迹部深深的理解为什么小柳琴乃会和她是好朋友了。

“是啊，我们现在要做的，就是惩罚那对冷漠的父母。”小柳的语气理智而冷静，这是她最大的特点。“他们才是真正的凶手。”

“本来么，对于这两人的处理办法，我也很头痛。”迹部慢慢的开口。“但是有个人给了我启发……”

“喔？”所有人的视线立刻集中在迹部脸上，除了忍足。忍足大约猜到那给给予迹部提示的人究竟是谁了。

观月初。

确实，观月的主意让人觉得有些阴险，但是对待岩佐夫妇，显然在座的每个人都不认为阴险的手段有什么不适合。

“我知道，岩佐英吉不止是他混乱的私生活这点问题……他还收受贿赂，我知道的……”橘杏笃定的说。“我已经查到账本之类的……”

橘不安的皱起眉，“小杏，不要给自己找麻烦……”

“哥哥！”

“我只是担心……”

“我想，这是个很好的切入口。”迹部打断了这对兄妹的争吵，意味深长的说。

“我想我也可以推动台里关注这个案子。”小柳果断的说，“你们知道，我现在处理的正好是社会新闻之类的……”自从上次的案子以后，小柳便对幕后制作人的工作很感兴趣，而托名制作人福岛的福，小柳做的相当不错。这女人就是典型的现代女性，工作狂的那类，但偏偏做什么都做的很不错。某些时候，忍足还真的忍不住为迷迷糊糊的渡边感到担心——这家伙不会哪天被小柳甩了吧？

忍足正在走神，迹部沉着而胸有成竹的声音却立刻钻进他的耳朵里提醒他集中精神。

“我认为，我们可以说报社接到秘密的举报信，里面有关于岩佐英吉的所有黑暗龌龊内容……”

“不过我们去哪儿弄这些东西？”橘杏迟疑了片刻。“我虽然是收集到了一些东西……”

“有人知道，那是你收集来的吗？”迹部饶有深意的笑了。“不，那是个‘有心人’偷偷放到报社门口的，而你，恰好发现了它们。主编会对这感兴趣的，我了解你们的刊物……”

“喔，是的。”橘杏的脸红了。她所工作的那家报社，是专门靠报道社会新闻作为卖点的。

距离那次聚会已经有一个星期时间了，如忍足和迹部之前所想的，岩佐英吉的报道占据了最近各个报纸杂志电视的重点位置。

“收受贿赂、私生活糜烂、而且还冷血的对自己的儿子不闻不问以至于孩子自杀身亡……”迹部浏览着橘杏的报道。“这些麻烦，够那对夫妻忙的。”

是的，一旦什么事情被挖掘出来，那么更多的人就会加入到挖掘的队伍中来。很快，不但岩佐夫妻的感情、他们各自混乱的男女关系成为八卦的对象，神崎千代也暴露在公众视线下。

起初，忍足还有些担心——他见过神崎千代，多少知道那女人的情况。

但让忍足意外的是，神崎千代作为被岩佐的权势威压成为他情人的悲剧女性竟也已经博得了社会的同情，报社为她设立了福利基金，还有真正的律师要代她控诉岩佐英吉犯有强奸罪等罪名。这样一来，岩佐英吉这次算是翻身无望，再也不可能重返政界了。

——作为政客，墙倒众人推这种事总是不乏人做的。

不过可怜而可笑的是，虽然岩佐英吉自己确实做了很多坏事，但他怎么也想不到，自己的倒霉竟会是因为那个一直被自己漠视的独生子的死。而岩佐小百合更是头昏脑胀。这对夫妻以前难得见面，现在倒是一起把自己关在同一个家里，而这正是岩佐大泽因寂寞和绝望而选择死亡的那个家。

一切都向着最解气的方向发展，就在忍足和迹部心情大好的时候，OLA侦探事务所却意外的接到了观月的电话。

“我已经看到报纸了。”观月的声音不似之前见面似的那么愉悦。

“喔，那又怎样。”迹部懒懒的应着。

“我应该说过我绝对讨厌不按照我剧本行事的笨蛋你们……”

“等等，本大爷，可不是能让你放在剧本里肆意摆弄的角色。”迹部这次毫不留情的回道。“如果你想摆布本大爷，哼，你还太嫩了。”

电话那头的观月沉默了片刻，突然如受伤的野兽般发出了嘶哑的声音。“你故意骗我获取真相！”

“是又如何？”

“嗯哼哼……”这次，观月的冷笑让人更加不舒服，“不过不管怎么样……大侦探先生，我还是要谢谢你，不管你是不是按照我的剧本行事，我要的东西已经到手了。爆出这样的新闻，岩佐小百合是绝不敢再来找我，更不要说结婚了。而我……”他语气微微一顿，转为愉悦。“因为你们并没有按照我的指示行事，所以，我不打算支付你们任何报酬，我想，你们没有异议吧？”

不过观月的话并没有影响迹部的好心情，因为后面的话迹部一个字也没听到——他把电话挂了。

事后迹部评论说：看，有的自以为聪明的家伙就是喜欢没事找事，其实他早就可以自己直接打电话委托，这样省事的多，而且……不会得罪本大爷。

但是不知道是不是受到观月那番话的什么触动，本来乐观的忍足却有些不对头。

“小景。”

“嗯？”迹部奇怪的抬起头看着忍足。“你这家伙，从刚才起在想些什么？”

“我在想，”忍足缓缓的推了推眼镜。“我在想岩佐大泽这孩子的死。”

“这件事情不是已经结束了么？岩佐夫妇也已经受到了良心和社会舆论的双重谴责……”

“不。”忍足摇了摇头。“我突然在想，真正要了大泽的命，让他这么小就狠下心放弃了自己生命的原因究竟是什么……”

“我们不是已经研究过了么？”迹部不耐的转过头去，继续读着手里的诗集，显然不欲继续这个话题。

“不，不是那么简单……这整个案子里，没有人是诚实的。”忍足却自顾自的说了下去。“岩佐英吉是个好色冷血之徒，岩佐小百合想要利用岩佐英吉的变心赚一大笔赡养费然后和情人双宿双栖，神崎千代囿于岩佐英吉的权利财势抛弃了纯真的自我成为了他的情人，橘自认正直却顶着和岩佐小百合有染的恶名离开了岩佐家……”

“你到底想说什么？”

“岩佐大泽，是死在成年人的谎言里的。”忍足缓缓说完这一句，像是卸掉重任般长出了口气。“每个成年人都在撒谎，包括我们在内。如果没有利用谎言，我们也无从知道这事件的真相。”

迹部连眉毛也不抬的说：“你也知道这点嘛。”

“什么？”

“你也知道，如果没有我们的谎言，这个案子就不会水落石出，那对没心肝的父母也得不到应有的惩罚……”迹部仍然一副在看书的认真模样。“这个世界本来就是由谎言构筑的，所不同的是就算都是谎言，利用方式也是大有不同的。当然，造成的结果也就大不相同。”

说到这儿的时候，迹部终于把书放下，抬起头盯着忍足。“本大爷倒是没想到，你这家伙这么的多愁善感？”

“呵呵，有感而发罢了……”

“喔，这样啊……”迹部故意重重的点着头，“有感而发啊……那么你是不是和本大爷好好的说一说，你都对本大爷撒过多少谎了？”

“那个……小景……你今天中午想吃点什么？”汗……

“喔，本大爷好像不是问你这个吧？”

“牛排，你最喜欢牛排，我去买……”大汗……

“忍足侑士，你给本大爷回来！”


	12. 死亡13街

  
迹部瞪着眼前这个充分具有表演欲和表演天赋的男人，彻底放弃了忍足提倡的“微笑服务”——本大爷不把这家伙丢出去已经很给面子了！

“照这样下去，工人们都会不敢开工的。” 在迹部对面，橘子头的男人则一脸痛心状的摇着头。“买下这个地方，实在太不LUCKY了……”

迹部不耐烦的扶额。“千石清纯先生，可以请你稍后再感慨，先介绍案情吗？”

今天忍足说要和乾还有几个过去在警局任职时相熟的同事聚会，不在事务所。原本迹部是打算停业半天的，但是忍足却强烈要求迹部拿出专业精神，一个人在家照顾生意。

忍足那天提出要一个人去参加聚会的时候装作毫不介意的说：“啊呀，以小景的华丽，想来就算有棘手的委托人应付起来也不在话下吧？”

“哼，那是当然……”迹部得意的昂首挺胸，话音刚落，才发现已经被熟知自己个性的忍足绕了进去。无奈之下，迹部只好硬着头皮一个人留在事务所里等着业务上门。

原本想着应该也不太可能这么刚好就有委托人到来，谁曾想忍足刚走没半个小时，迹部就接待了眼前这位客人。

这个拥有一头橘色头发的男子名叫千石清纯，虽然名叫清纯，但却总是露出有些猥琐又懈怠的呆笑，看了就让迹部心里冒火。

——当然，迹部心里有气的原因究竟是这个没挑对时机光临的千石还是因为甩下情人一个人出去聚会的忍足，这点就不足为外人道了。何况千石也确实有着让迹部不满的充足理由，譬如自从进门到现在，他就一直在大发感慨，而且感慨中夹杂大量口头禅譬如LUCKY。这就让他的叙述中表达的有用信息更打了折扣。

迹部只有凭借自己超乎常人的洞察力和分析力，才能在千石那毫无营养的感慨中提取了一些能够用得上的情报，这样实在太让人心焦了。

根据千石的说法，他遇到的麻烦情况是在他买下了某块地皮，但是那块地皮上有很多人拒绝搬走。然后双方发生了矛盾，结果最近接连有人死掉而且都和那块地皮有关系……

死的是什么人？那块地皮是什么地方？拒绝搬走的矛盾对象又是什么来头？这些迹部想听的重点千石还一个字都没说，而他现在已经在喝迹部大爷倒给他的第四杯咖啡了！

开什么玩笑，喝着本大爷倒的咖啡，居然还这么的啰唆！呃，虽然貌似这两者之间没有什么直接联系，但不管怎么说，本大爷的时间是很宝贵的，是不容浪费的，不是用来听这家伙LUCKY来LUCKY去的！于是迹部终于不耐烦的打断了千石的感慨。

“咦？”对于迹部的质疑，千石很是惊诧。“我不是正在介绍案情吗？”

“……”迹部的额头上滑下一排黑线。“算了，这样吧，本大爷问什么，你告诉我什么，明白了吗？”

“好的好的，遇到这样能干的侦探我还真是LUCKY……”迟钝的千石终于察觉到了迹部“炙热”的视线，总算乖乖的闭上嘴巴坐在那儿等着迹部提问。

“首先，你所说的那个地方是哪里？”

“南城的13街。”

“南城啊，听说那里最近正要重建，说是市政进行了重新规划之类的……”迹部扬眉看着面前的橘子头。“这么说，你是Release公司的人喽？”

“正是，我们负责的13街区原来是老式市场，计划要重新改建成新型商业街。”千石露出头痛的表情。“可是现在，根本没办法开工嘛……”

“为什么没办法开工？”迹部立刻又抓住了一个重点。

千石耸耸肩，“还不是因为那些住户和商户们……唉，我想侦探先生应该也知道，南城有黑道势力嘛……“

黑道势力？本来还一肚子火气的迹部差点笑出来。

说起南城，其实就是个很普通的贫民区。因为房租便宜，渐渐的就住进了很多社会底层的小混混。日久天长，这些人也形成了一个小小的势力。不过这样的小势力，和所谓的黑道完全扯不上关系。他们能做的最大的事情，大概也就是聚众斗殴。这样的情况，甚至不属于刑事案。不过，虽然他们自己内部经常有些摩擦，但是一旦对外，却格外团结的统称自己是南城的人。这么一来二去，就让人以为南城真的有什么帮派之类的。在迹部看来，和立海、四天宝相比，南城的这些家伙根本就连黑道的边都还没摸到呢！

不过千石完全搞不清状况，而且确实的被这些乌合之众震慑住了。他愁眉苦脸的说：“那群家伙们，坚持要保护南城现有风貌，不许我们改建。因为改建以后再在商店街做生意，是要缴纳管理费的，他们闲散惯了，不愿意掏这笔钱。”

“唔，原来是这样。”迹部撇嘴，“南城虽然有些麻烦，不过我想既然贵公司能够买下这么一块地皮，应该对于应付这种事不算陌生了吧？开发商不是经常能遇到那些不愿搬迁的住户什么的么？”

“本来我们确实是这么认为的。”千石露出尴尬的表情。“可是这次，我们踢到铁板了。”

“发生了什么事？”

“已经有三个人送命了……”千石叹了口气。“每个人，都是在去过13街以后，更严格的说是想要涉足13街的改建之后，就变成了一具尸体。我的同事也有人在和他们冲突的时候进了医院……”

“这连续杀人案仍然悬而未破？凶手迄今没有被捕？”

“是啊……警方对于我们的员工遭到袭击和谋杀的案件亦感觉非常匪夷所思。直到最近才查出了关于13街的联系。而且……” 千石皱着眉道：“对方的首领表态，如果继续动工，还将付出更大代价。”

“哈？”迹部勾起了嘴角。“竟然有人这么说，他不会被人怀疑是凶手吗？”

“怎么不会。”千石无奈的垂下头，“他基本上已经被警方锁定是凶手了。”

“既然凶手都找到了，那你找本大爷还想让我做什么？”

“找到证据。”千石摊手。“警方锁定他许久，就是没有丝毫证据，根本无法提起诉讼。这样的话，这家伙必然会逍遥法外。所以，我想请OLA的两位名侦探帮忙，把他的罪证找出来。”

迹部突然露出了笑容。“好啊，本大爷接受这个委托，不过你怎么这么肯定，凶手是那个家伙？”

“原因很简单……”千石的身体微微发抖。“他亲口对我说，他……要杀了我。”

“那个威胁你的人是谁？”

“他叫亚久津仁，原本是在13街开一家小小的咖啡茶餐厅的，这次改建除了大部分的居民需要迁居之外，他的那个小店也必须拆除。我们已经为他在新的商店街预先留出了很好的位置，但是他却……”千石愁眉苦脸的说。

听了千石清纯最后这句话，迹部的表情才不由得郑重起来。这样说来，千石的人身安全已经遭到了威胁，绝不可以等闲视之，不然的话可就后悔莫及了。作为侦探而言，还有什么事比案件在自己眼前发生而自己却没能阻止更让人郁闷？

“这件事你有没有告诉警方？”迹部慎重的问。

千石或许是被迹部态度的猛然转变吓了一跳，局促的搓搓手，“我正打算和警方说。”他微微蹙眉。“其实就算他不威胁我，我想也就要轮到我了吧，虽然到现在为止我一直都很LUCKY，但是我也担心万一……毕竟现在只有我还在照常工作，照常推动13街的改建计划了。”

“这样的话，我建议你尽快的联系警方，由警方为您提供保护。当然，如果你信任我们事务所，在报警之后，我们也可以为你提供暗中保护的服务。”迹部托着下巴，沉思似的看着千石清纯。“而且，我看你最好不要一个人独处，这样会给凶手提供下手的机会。我不敢确定一个丧心病狂的罪犯会不会突然冲进房间来对你……”

迹部的话未说完，OLA侦探事务所的房门就猛地被推开了，吓得千石立刻从沙发上弹了起来。

来者满头大汗，气喘吁吁的说：“小景，我跟你说……”

迹部抬头看看墙上的挂钟，明明说晚上回来和自己一起吃晚饭的忍足，却在下午四点三十七分跑了回来。如果忍足只是一个人去散心，他回来的时间当然不会有什么规律，但是今天是和那个数据狂人乾贞治聚会呀……怎么会突然违反了一贯的规律呢？

而且忍足的出现不但突兀，而且还显得相当忙乱。证据就是忍足没有戴眼镜。他虽然平时带着一副眼镜，一脸文质彬彬的绅士嘴脸，可是迹部后来才知道原来这家伙眼镜没有度数，纯属是用来做装饰的。既然不是必需品，在剧烈运动时，忍足当然也会把它摘掉，避免它给自己找麻烦——就像现在，他这样飞奔回来的时候，就需要把这小装饰提前收拾好了。

看着突然出现的忍足，再看看因为自己刚刚的话而变成惊弓之鸟的千石，迹部皱皱眉，拍拍千石的肩膀。“没关系，这是我的同事。忍足侑士。”

“喔，原来是忍足君，久仰久仰。”千石心有余悸的拍拍胸，安下心来。

“咦？”忍足本来正要和迹部交谈，猛地注意到千石的存在，这才发现自己的行为有些不妥，他从胸前的口袋里取出眼镜，重新架在鼻梁上，这才恢复了平日的镇定和风度，“您好，请问，您是不是千石清纯先生？”

“侑士，你认识他？”迹部大吃一惊，莫非这个千石还是个名人而自己孤陋寡闻了不成？

而千石也一脸意外，“我好像，并不认识忍足先生啊？”

“啊呀，你当然不认识我，不过，你一定认识乾贞治乾警官吧？”忍足笑眯眯的说。“他和我们是朋友。”

——在对外介绍时，OLA侦探事务所的侦探必须以我们的主语来和客户交流，以便于形成良好的团队精神和意识。所以，虽然乾和迹部实在算不上朋友，忍足也这样介绍着。

“喔喔，原来是这样呀！”千石不好意思的笑道：“我也真是反应迟钝，难怪他叫我到这里来……”

“嗯？”迹部疑惑的追问。

千石完全没有注意到忍足丰富的面部表情，耸耸肩。“他之前推荐给我这家侦探事务所呀，还说帮我预约了时间呢！果然我来的时候迹部先生就在事务所里等我。”

我那是百无聊赖无事可做好吧？谁在等你啊，这自作多情的家伙！鬼才等你这橘子脑袋咧！迹部一边在心里吐槽，一边把视线移到了忍足身上。“侑士……”

“啊？”忍足心虚的擦擦汗，“什么事？”

“刚刚，你好像要告诉我什么事？”迹部故意不紧不慢的问。

忍足叹了口气，一副随时准备赴死的慷慨就义样，潇洒的开口：“刚刚我和乾聚会的时候，听说了这个13街的案子，我很有兴趣，所以从乾那儿拿到了一些资料，想说我们可以来调查一下。”

“喔，真是好主意。”迹部摸着下巴，重重点着头表示认可。“侑士的做法真的是太正确了，我们做侦探的，就是要和警局搞好关系才好办案子嘛！”

不明所以的千石的脸上浮现出佩服的笑。“两位的默契可以和我另外的两名同事相比较了，真可以算是一对金牌搭档呀！”

“呃，您真是过奖了……”忍足的脸上扯出一个稍显勉强的笑。

“你的委托内容就只限于帮助警方找出给亚久津仁定罪的证据吗？”

“没错。”千石拍拍胸口，“别看我这样，我也练过拳击的，有自保能力。”

忍足忠于职守的追问了一句。“请问，您还有什么资料要提供给我们吗？”

“唔，应该没有了，啊，我应该说过那个13街反改建组织的领袖人物是亚久津仁了吧？”

“你刚刚已经说过了，你还说他威胁要杀了你……”迹部对于千石这副毫不认真的样子相当头痛。

“这样的话，我真的没有什么要说了，迹部先生，你还有什么事情要问吗？”

“暂时没有了，如果再有什么情况，请随时联系我们。”迹部指指千石手里的手机，“请尽快联系警方。需要我们送你吗？”

“不用了，我家就在这条街的17号，很近的。”千石摆摆手，“那么，我就等着两位的好消息喽！”

望着千石的背影消失在街口，忍足故意灿笑道：“这个千石清纯，人倒是很有趣啊！”

“是啊，非常有趣，连他出现的时机都很有趣……”迹部揉着太阳穴，微微阖着双目。“说吧，究竟是怎么回事，还是……你打算让本大爷帮你说？”

“不用，还是我自己说吧！”忍足苦恼的低下头去。“我和乾他们大家早定好了要挑一天一起聚一聚，不过……”

“不过不希望本大爷参加。”迹部代忍足把话续了下去。

忍足露出尴尬的神情。“毕竟，大家和小景不熟，而且小景的身份又是有名的贵公子……”

“所以你就串通乾想出这个办法，让本大爷留在家？”迹部的声调猛地拔高，“你以为本大爷是跟屁虫，一定要黏在你身边才舒服才满足？少自作多情了。”

“我只是不想让小景你一个人在家无聊嘛！刚好乾手边有这么个案子，而这个千石又刚好是这种有点天然的个性……”忍足小心翼翼的赔了个笑脸，“小景，别生气了，你今晚想吃什么？”

“算了，这个案子既然已经接下来了，我们就必须把它处理好。资料给我。”拿着忍足从乾手中得来的资料，迹部突然干劲十足的站起身。“至于你……今天就睡客厅这里好了。明天早上，我们再去调查关于那个亚久津仁的情况。现在，本大爷要一个人去吃晚饭了，再见。”

被迹部丢在一边，而且今晚还要睡客厅？！忍足头痛的翻了个白眼，自己这个结果，算不算好心没好报呐？

这天晚上，忍足在餐桌上的笑容显得特别灿烂：“小景觉得味道怎样？好吃吗？”

“嗯。”迹部却只是随意点了点头。

虽然之前迹部是说要自己一个人去吃完饭，但是发挥橡皮糖本领的忍足还是厚着脸皮跟在迹部身边。对于忍足的这种行为，迹部倒是既没有阻止，也没有发脾气，而且这一餐吃的还是相当愉悦的——毕竟最后结账的人从之前说定的迹部变成了忍足。

这也是理所当然的。在这种冷战期间，任何一个可以讨迹部欢心的机会，忍足都不想放过，于是迹部就理所当然的安享了一顿免费的晚餐。可是尽管忍足使出了浑身解数，当晚他还是不得不“乖乖”搬出房间去。

显然，这件事迹部没打算让步。赶走了一到晚上就“捣乱”的忍足，他也乐得一个人清净的研究一下手里的资料。

其实迹部自己倒也不是真的还在生忍足的气，而是认为，应该给忍足一点小小的教训，让这个家伙以后不会再把他迹部大爷丢到一边去。而且他现在，是真的对这个案子产生了浓厚的兴趣，想要好好思索一下：这个13街，到底有什么理由让人对接近它的人痛下杀手？

如果说单纯只是因为要阻止Release公司对这里进行改建，迹部实在不太相信这个世界上会有这种“伟大”的凶手——为了保住现在这个破破烂烂的13街而不惜变身冷血杀手，这样做未免也太“伟大”了吧？但是如果这种杀手不存在，那么千石清纯告诉迹部的那些话，还有现在已经发生的3起杀人案件又作何解释？

或许对于OLA侦探事务所已经产生了深厚感情的缘故，从前相当抵触做一名私家侦探的迹部，如今对于工作的责任心实在让人激赏。证据么，就是他即使是在和忍足冷战的时候，也没有因为闹情绪而把工作丢在了一边。

反倒是原先一心想开侦探事务所的忍足，因为今晚迹部在生他气的缘故，显得格外魂不守舍，对于千石清纯的案件，似乎也无心深究了。

不过迹部此时却无暇顾及这些，他正全神贯注的研究着眼前这一叠厚厚的资料。目前，被害者已有三人，这点千石清纯已经说过了，但是他却没有详细的说明究竟。事实上，迹部也认为，与其让千石清纯这个啰唆鬼来解释，倒不如自己调查资料来得更快捷和准确。何况为了这个案子，忍足也已经从乾的手中拿到了三个被害人的资料，只要迹部仔细看一下就可以知道案情了。

迹部一边认真的阅读资料，一边坐在书桌前拿出一张白纸，把三人被害的情况简单概括的写了下来。

——筒井孝治，男，46岁，已婚，有一子一女，有私人宅邸，经济状况良好，Release公司建筑工程师。被锐器刺伤脾脏，内出血过多而死。尸体周三被发现在13街附近的一个垃圾场中，死亡时间约为上周二晚上九点三十分。发现尸体处应为第二现场，无多余血迹，疑为凶手弃尸垃圾场。目前第一现场不明，凶器为现场发现的长约七寸的短刃，上无指纹，有死者血液反应。

——三浦荣子，女，27岁，未婚，无交往对象，与人合租公寓同住，Release公司文员。死因为气管及肺部吸入大量液体窒息死亡（溺毙），周二下班后失踪，周四下午在Betra河中发现尸体，无外伤痕迹。死亡时间约为周四午夜一点到两点之间，周二下班后到死前这段时间去向目前不明。

——井口昭一，男，33岁，未婚，异性交往情况不明，Release公司改建课职员。上周五没有来上班，其母在下午三点左右抵达其独自居住的公寓时发现他已死于自己家中，死因为静脉注入大量空气导致空气栓塞死亡。死亡时间为当天早上十点钟左右

三人的死亡集中在上星期一周之内，除均牵涉13街改建工程外，没有发现3人之间的其他联系。就在这一连串案件发生之后，那个亚久津仁，还大剌剌的对千石清纯进行人身威胁，表示要杀了他，而且这话是乾亲耳所闻的。连证人都有，可见千石不是诬告。所以从目前的情况看，亚久津的嫌疑确实很重。

只是让警方头痛的是，这个亚久津仁虽然表面上一副四肢发达头脑简单的模样，但是到目前为止，三起案件，居然没有一个可以定亚久津仁有罪的线索。这样的情况只有两种可能，亚久津仁不是凶手，或者是个聪明得可以不留痕迹的凶手。

显然，目前警方和千石都倾向于后者。这么想着，迹部又把视线转向了资料里被害人的照片。

从生前照片上看，筒井孝治是一个有些秃头，胖胖的中年男人，戴着一副深度近视镜。给人的感觉倒是相当道貌岸然，一副专业人士的嘴脸。调查中显示，筒井为人平时喜欢热闹，经常和同僚一起去居酒屋喝酒，并且非常游刃有余的处理着周围的人际关系——包括家庭和工作。这点他和普通的智商高但情商却较低的工程师似乎毫不相同。筒井太太和丈夫的感情很好，他们的两个孩子都在读高中，和父亲也没有隔阂。只是，通常似乎越是道貌岸然的人，越有着某些不可告人的秘密，这个筒井会不会也是其中之一？

而三浦荣子则是个秀气文静的女性，细长的眼型使得她的眼睛并不大，但眯眼笑的样子却给人一种舒服的感觉。据说三浦是个稍显内向但却并不孤僻的女子，公司里很多女孩子都和她交情很不错，但异性缘就不很突出。三浦虽然工作上并不突出，但却充分发挥了女性细腻的优点。而且据和三浦同住的女孩说，三浦荣子还很擅长家事，个性也很温和，不容易和人结仇或者是得罪人。所以一听到她的死讯，大家都很震惊：什么人会杀死这样的一个女孩子？

最后的一位被害人井口昭一是个非常具有男性魅力的男人，挺直的鼻梁和高大的身材让他显得相当吸引女人的注意。他虽然职务不高，但却别有一番颓废和迷人的气质。不过正因如此，他的人际关系也相对比较复杂，交过很多女朋友，并且经常乱给别人自己家里的钥匙，在这么几天之内，还没有办法完全收集到究竟有谁掌握有他家钥匙。井口昭一是家里的独生子，大学毕业以后和父亲闹得很不愉快，因此离家独住，他的母亲宠爱儿子，因此每隔一段日子都会去看望儿子。发现儿子死亡的事实对她打击很大，目前她仍在住院中。

想来想去，迹部实在看不出，究竟这样三个风格和作风迥异的人，为什么会在同一时期遭到杀害。他活动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，打了个哈欠，关上台灯睡了。

第二天，迹部难得神清气爽全身舒泰的早早醒来，在客厅迎接迹部的，是香喷喷的早餐，和脸上带着讨好笑容的忍足。这个景象让迹部不由得回忆起了当初忍足刚刚住进来的时候。看着那家伙眼睛下面淡淡的黑色阴影，迹部心中残余的怨气也立刻烟消云散了。

“喔，早餐看上去不错嘛！”

“小景要吐司吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“不客气~~”忍足忐忑的把刚烤好的吐司放在餐盘里递给迹部。“小景……”

“嗯？”

“你还……生气吗？抱歉，我知道我不应该骗你的……”

“白痴，你以为本大爷有这么小气吗？”迹部冷哼了一声，勾起嘴角。“看来，你这家伙也得到惩罚了吧！算了，本大爷就大人有大量的不计较了。”

“小景！”忍足恨不得飞扑而上，但碍于隔着餐桌，只好用闪亮的眼神直勾勾的盯着迹部。“太好了，我向你保证，下次绝对不丢下你……不，是绝对不搞这种把戏了。”

“这还差不多。”迹部满意的点点头。“快点吃吧，吃完早饭我们还要出去。”

忍足咽下一口吐司，开口道：“要去哪里？”

“去查查看那三个被害人的资料。”

“我不是已经给过你那个……”

“本大爷信不过警方的调查。”迹部微微蹙眉，“这个资料，很可能有问题。而且，我也很想亲眼见识一下，这个亚久津仁，究竟是个什么样的男人？”

出租车开往13街的时候，迹部和忍足就现有的资料简单的交换了一下意见。忍足虽然昨晚没有对这个案子进行过什么思考和深究，但是好在昨天和乾碰面时听乾亲口介绍了一遍案情，因此倒也不至于跟不上迹部的思路。

迹部今天的决定是要先去13街了解一下亚久津仁的情况，然后再分别拜访三位受害人的亲友听听他们的看法。

之所以优先去见亚久津仁，是因为迹部发现，想要从资料和千石的描述中正确的概括亚久津仁究竟是个什么样的人是件很难做到的事情。警方的资料中对于这唯一的嫌疑人几乎没有什么记录——这让迹部感到很好奇。

不过曾经在警局工作过的忍足适时的解除了迹部的疑问：“嗯，实际上，警方是不会把这种嫌疑人的资料放进档案里面的。”

“为什么？”迹部难得遇到他迹部大爷也不清楚的事情，于是颇有兴趣的追问道。

“嗯，你知道……如果这个嫌疑人，并不是真凶，那么警方恐怕会很麻烦。尤其是亚久津仁据说还是个很不好对付的男人……”忍足朝迹部耸耸肩，“这也就是私人侦探社比警方更方便的地方，起码我们不必担心有人会为此来找我们打官司呀！”

“哼，这倒是，本大爷倒是很想看看，究竟有哪个不长眼的家伙来找本大爷打官司？”迹部挑眉，“能让本大爷调查，是他们的荣幸。”

能把这样霸道的话说的这么理所当然，忍足在心里暗暗窃笑，大概也就只有他亲爱的小景能做到这样吧？

车开到南城，街边建筑物的风格立刻变了个调子，和迹部所居住的HT区Berkeley街的优雅风情截然不同，南城的街道都带着某种平淡的喧嚣，虽然实际上也很热闹，但是却充满了市井气息。

对于迹部而言，这样的情景应该是很新奇吧，忍足这样猜测着，偷偷注意了一下身边迹部的反应。但是让忍足惊讶的，是迹部似乎对外界的变化毫无反应，依然保持着原本的表情。大概如今认真思考案情的迹部没有那个闲情逸致再去注意窗外的平民风光了吧？忍足这样想着的时候，出租车已经在14街停了下来。

“司机先生，怎么了吗？”

那出租司机露出古怪的笑脸，“最近13街那边不太平，这里离那边已经不远了，请两位步行过去吧！”

“哼……”迹部冷哼了一声，率先推开车门下了车。忍足苦笑着付了车费，跟在迹部身后。

“居然会让出租司机也退避三舍，真不知道这个13街是副什么样子！”迹部不华丽的发着牢骚，但是脚步却异常轻快，似乎迫不及待要赶到13街看个究竟。

忍足挠头道：“我想，这些街道应该看上去都差不多吧……”

确实，从他们这一路赶来，除了标识牌有所变化之外，街景根本是千篇一律，有拥挤的居民楼，有简陋的小屋，也有俗气的店铺，实在没什么再值得让人期待的新奇感了。而且，因为这一区即将拆掉重建，到处都有种颓败感。屋顶的瓦片摇摇欲坠，剥落的墙皮也无人收拾，实在让人觉得格外的危险。

但是对于忍足这种的说法，迹部却显得不屑一顾：“不亲眼看一看怎么知道？”

忍足无奈的耸耸肩，没有再反驳迹部的看法，乖乖跟在迹部身后——他今晚可不打算继续远离香喷喷的小景过上寂寞的一夜了。而且，他很快就发现，自己不反驳迹部的话是正确的：13街和其他的街道确实大不一样。

所以说它不一样，并非只因为它得比其他地方都还要整齐干净，也并不是因为明明是同样的建筑格局但这里却有种独特的风情。重点是，这个13街整个街道上都洋溢着的某种充满活力的气息，和其他的街道的死气沉沉截然不同。

不过忍足和迹部这两个陌生人的突然出现，显然打破了这一场景。街道上来来往往的人们，一看到他们的出现，就纷纷停下手中正在做的事情，把疑惑和厌恶的视线投向他俩。

“你们是什么人？”打破这一尴尬而僵硬局面的，是从街边一家小小的咖啡店里冲出来的一个男人，他个子高大，皮肤白皙，银色的头发，腰间系着咖啡店员常见的黑色长围裙，手里还拎着一个托盘。“到我们13街有什么事？”

“你……就是亚久津仁？”这个男人刚一出现，迹部立刻就认出了他的身份。和照片上相比，真人版的亚久津仁更具有震慑力和压迫感。一想到那个絮絮叨叨的千石和这个亚久津长期对峙的样子，迹部突然就觉得这件事凭空就增添了许多喜感。

但是亚久津显然不知道迹部脑海中的想法，他充满敌意的瞪着眼前的迹部，“回答我的问题，小子。”

小子？！迹部的脸色沉了下来，这家伙在叫本大爷什么？小子？

“阿仁！”一个漂亮的女人跟在亚久津仁身后从咖啡店里跑了出来，拉住了他的胳膊。“你先冷静一下……他们也不一定是……”

“不要命令我。”亚久津仁不悦的甩开女人，视线仍锐利的锁在迹部和忍足脸上。

但是显然，对于亚久津这种态度，迹部丝毫没有让步的意思，完全不理睬他的问题，并且肆无忌惮的打量起亚久津所在的那家咖啡店来。对于迹部的行为，亚久津显然也理解为这是对方对自己进行的挑衅，他攥紧拳头，扬起手臂似乎马上就要动手。

“我听说这里的东西很好吃，所以我就带我朋友一起来尝尝……”所幸忍足适时的开口，及时的缓解了迹部和亚久津之间恐怖的低气压。

跟在亚久津身边的女人也立刻会意的接过忍足的话茬：“啊，你们一定是来品尝我们这里的栗子蛋糕和摩卡咖啡的下午茶组合的吧？请进请进，那可是我们的招牌品唷！阿仁，这两位只是客人而已，你也不要太敏感啦……”

“哼！”听了女人的话，亚久津的唇边浮现出一种让人看了就不爽的诡异微笑。 “既然是这样，你们就进来吧！”

话一说完，他就旁若无人的又走回咖啡店去，而刚刚那些一直紧张兮兮的居民也都恢复了平静的生活状态。显然，亚久津一点也不相信忍足和迹部到访13街的目的是为了喝咖啡吃蛋糕。

“二位请坐，我这就为您准备蛋糕和咖啡。”女人踌躇了一下，“不好意思，请两位不要生阿仁的气，他并不是坏孩子。”

“嗯。”看着女人恳求的眼神，虽然仍然一脸愠怒的迹部也只好颇不自在的点了点头。女人这才如释重负的走了。

忍足压低声音，附在迹部耳边道：“小景不要太激动，在这里和亚久津起冲突可不好。听说他是整个13街和南城这一带赫赫有名的‘大哥’级人物呢。”

“本大爷当然明白，可这家伙，居然敢叫本大爷小子……”迹部冷冷的看了一眼站在吧台后擦着茶杯的亚久津，两人视线交汇的一瞬间几乎可以看到空中也迸发出骇人的火花。

看到这幅景象，忍足头痛的扶额，如果作为服务生的亚久津一会儿来送东西时再得罪了迹部，到时候恐怕会变成不可收拾的景象。一旦被整个13街划为拒绝往来户，再想收集到亚久津的罪证就更不可能了。

乾所以能放任的把资料交给忍足，放任OLA调查本案的原因正是因为这个：警方现在根本无法从13街里得到任何的情报——这里的所有人都在维护亚久津仁。这也就是为什么虽然亚久津是首要嫌疑人，到现在却还没有一条直接的罪证可以签发拘捕令的缘故。

原本忍足还在担心过来送蛋糕的人会是亚久津，可是刚刚那个女人显然也预想到了这点，因此过来送咖啡和蛋糕的，并不是亚久津，而是个看上去乖巧文静的少年，额前勒着一条看上去就很旧但却洗的干干净净的绿色发带。

“二位请用。”少年把蛋糕和咖啡分别放在忍足和迹部面前，微微鞠了一躬。然后无比自然的抬起手，似乎是习惯性的扶了一下额前的发带——尽管那发带并没有松脱的情况。“刚刚很抱歉。”

“谢谢。”忍足对这个彬彬有礼的少年很有好感，于是也微笑着向他致意。

少年回了个微笑，“请试吃看看，我们的栗子蛋糕非常棒，就连亚久津前辈也忍不住会偷吃呢！”

“真的吗？”迹部用小匙轻轻取了一点送进嘴里，栗子的甘甜清香立刻在嘴里蔓延开来，确实是非常棒的味道，连吃惯美味的迹部也不禁露出了愉悦的表情。

“你们……真的不是那个公司的人吗？”少年略显局促的偷看了一眼吧台后面的亚久津，见他并没有注意这边的情况，这才拘谨的问。

“嗯，我们不是。”这次开口的人是迹部，或许少年礼貌的态度让迹部的心情稍稍好转，也或许是美味的栗子蛋糕缓解了他的心情，这次他的表情也显得轻快了许多。“你……是这个店里的店员？”

“嗯，我叫坛太一。我从很小的时候就在这里打工了！”坛太一露出怀念的神情，“原来这家咖啡店很小呢，优纪阿姨维持的很辛苦，现在好不容易比过去有了起色……”

“优纪阿姨？你是说刚刚的……”

“嗯，就是刚刚你们见到的那位阿姨啊，她是这里的老板娘。”太一了然的笑道：“她完全不像那么大年纪的人吧？”

联想到那女人刚刚的话，忍足的脑海中灵感乍现，脱口而出道：“所以说她是亚久津的……”

“是亚久津前辈的母亲。”太一继续道：“因为这条13街能发展到今天这一步真的很不容易，所以大家都不希望这里被Release公司收购改建，而且要再多花一大笔钱。所以亚久津前辈也……”

迹部本来很期待善谈的太一继续说下去，他可以断定，只要再和这个少年聊上几句，坛太一马上就能够提供更多关于13街的情报以及亚久津仁的情报了。但是天不遂人意，很不凑巧，刚刚招呼完一位老客人的亚久津已经再次注意到了这边，太一在这里耽搁太久了。

“太一！”

太一很可爱的吐吐舌头，“抱歉，我耽搁太久了，亚久津前辈在叫我呢！”

“嗯，你先去忙吧！”迹部只好意兴阑珊的目送太一离开，并且再次和亚久津的视线碰撞出激烈的火花。显然，对这两个陌生人，亚久津仍然抱着极大的警惕性。

迹部一挑眉：“看来，这家伙很小心嘛！”

难怪那个出租司机也不愿意到13街来，原来这里排外情绪已经高涨到这种程度了……照眼下这情形，忍足也只有在心里暗暗祈祷下次他们还能顺利的坐在这里喝咖啡吃蛋糕，然后再争取从坛太一口中得到更多情报了。

“小景，接下来我们怎么办？”走出让人紧张的13街，忍足困扰的推推眼镜，看看身边的迹部。“我觉得，这样的情况，即使是我们，要收集证据也很难。”

“你说的没错。”迹部却深吸了一口气。“不过比起忙于收集亚久津犯罪的证据，我倒觉得，现在还有更需要我们去做的事情。”

通常，迹部如果不使用本大爷的自称时，就代表他正认真思索着某种问题以至于使他无暇再在言语方面去维持到他那不同凡响的自尊心和骄傲风度。

那么这次迹部又想到了什么？忍足突然觉得，自己这次怕是猜中了迹部现在的念头。“小景，莫非你的意思是……我们首先要判断出，亚久津到底是不是凶手？”

“喔？这次你的脑筋转得很快嘛！”迹部认同的点了点头。“所以，我们现在去拜访一下三位被害者的亲友。如果，凶手真的另有其人，那么他杀死这三个人也必然另有原因，只是警方因为被亚久津这个幌子蒙住双眼，因此愚蠢的没有发现罢了。”

忍足推推眼镜，微微一笑道：“果然和小景在一起查案就总是能冒出新点子来呢！老实说，乾他们本来最开始也没有怀疑到亚久津头上，可是自从那次乾自己都亲耳听到了亚久津那种恶狠狠的威胁之后，确实也很难让警方接受‘凶手并非亚久津’这种说法了。毕竟亚久津的前科很不好，听说还牵涉在一些恶性打架斗殴的案件里面，他可是13街之霸，警方正想找个理由拘捕他呢！”

“哼，即使是那个亚久津用那种态度对待本大爷，也绝不会影响到本大爷的眼力……”迹部信心满满的打了个响指，“好，那么下一站，筒井孝治家。”

被害人筒井孝治的家在一个相当幽静的高级住宅区，在一位极度热心的欧巴桑的指引下，忍足和迹部终于驻足在筒井家门前。筒井的家是一栋二层的独院小楼。可以想见，在筒井孝治死前，这家人的生活是平静且温馨的。但如今由于男主人的骤然去世，浓重阴郁的丧事气息笼罩在这房子周围，让这栋房子透着悲剧的韵味。

忍足看了一眼迹部，按下了门铃。“您好，打扰一下，我们是乾贞治警官派来的……”

“喔，请稍等。”一个憔悴的中年女人出现在门前，看来她应该就是筒井夫人了。“请进来吧。”

“抱歉，打扰了。”迹部和忍足跟着筒井夫人走进客厅。

客厅里的装修和布置本应显得高雅而温馨，但如今却显得有些萧索，显然是因为女主人最近无心再打理房间的缘故。

“孩子们不在吗？”

“嗯，他们都去上学了。虽然家里发生了这么大的事，可是我也不想让他们耽误学业，这是我先生所不愿意见到的……抱歉，家里没有什么饮料和茶点。”对于只给客人端上两杯水这点，筒井夫人有些羞愧，但她还是迫不及待的直切主题：“不过，二位今天过来，是不是要告诉我，外子的案子有了什么进展？那个亚久津的把柄，有没有找到？”

“唔，抱歉让您失望了。”面对筒井夫人期待的眼神，忍足硬着头皮敷衍道。

女人眼中的神采蓦地黯淡下去。“不，没关系……”

“我们今天来，是有些事情想要问问夫人。”迹部却突然开口。“筒井先生没有其他的仇家吗？我是指，除了因为涉及到这次的13街改建外，还有没有其他人，可能对尊夫下手？请您再好好想想，这很可能是我们破案的关键。”

“唔，可是外子平时为人热情和善，按理说是不会和谁结仇才对的啊……”筒井夫人苦苦思索许久，“外子除了一些读书时代的朋友之外，和同僚相处得也很好，很受大家信赖。我实在想不出有什么人会对外子下手。”

“听说，筒井先生很喜欢和朋友去居酒屋喝酒？”

“是的，不过外子很慎重，如果是去喝酒的日子是绝不会开车的。”

迹部突然问了个没头没脑的问题：“筒井先生人缘很好又受人信任，是不是因为他很擅长倾听？”

这个问题不仅让筒井夫人感到格外意外，就连坐在迹部身边的忍足也是一头雾水，不过筒井夫人稍加思索，还是作出了答复：“我想是的，因为据我所知，很多朋友遇到事情的时候都会找他商量。”

“原来如此，谢谢您。”迹部郑重而礼貌的对于筒井夫人能回答这个问题表示了感谢，随即便陷入深思中。

辞别了筒井夫人，忍足和迹部接下来拜访的，是和三浦荣子同住的黑泽零。这两个年轻的女孩子共同租住了一套非常简陋的、只有两个房间的小公寓，共用客厅厨房和卫浴设备。由于三浦荣子被杀，黑泽一个人无法负担房租，因此在忍足和迹部到访时，她正在收拾东西准备搬走。

对于三浦荣子被害这件事，黑泽零显然也受到了很大冲击。和三浦荣子相比，黑泽零显得更年轻漂亮，虽然她俩实际上是一起长大的同龄人。黑泽和三浦都不是L市人，从家乡小镇来到大都市生活，自然非常艰苦。

和安安稳稳做文职的三浦荣子不同，黑泽零的职业是导游。这个女孩子具备导游所需的全部特质：活泼外向，漂亮强势，干脆利落，而且相当圆滑。

黑泽整理了一下头发，随即毫无顾忌的打量着眼前的两个“警察”。“没有见过二位呢，这样帅气的人如果见过，我可是不会忘记的。”

“嗯，之前我们没有来过。”

“抱歉，没有什么好招待二位的。”黑泽指指堆得满当当的玄关。

迹部看着乱糟糟的房间，微微皱起眉来，索性也不进去：“不，没关系，我们也只是就三浦荣子的死因问几个问题，不会耽搁你太多时间的。”

“是关于荣子的事情？”黑泽零耸耸肩，“我是不太相信她那种人会和人结怨啦……”

一听忍足和迹部问起三浦荣子的事，她很干脆的说道：“其实，我现在很不了解荣子的情况。”

“你们不是很好的朋友吗？而且又住在同一间公寓里面。”

“是这么回事没错，可我是做导游的，一个月总有一半时间是在外面带旅游团啊，所以荣子的近况其实我并不怎么清楚。平时她和什么样的人走得很近，我也完全不知道。而且荣子这个人很内向，什么事情都放在心里面，和我这种口无遮拦的人不一样啦！”黑泽不满的叹了口气，“总之她是那种贤妻良母型的女孩儿，人畜无伤。我实在不明白为什么会有人杀死她，只是为了阻止她们公司开发那个商业街的计划就乱杀人？现在到底是什么世道啊……”

忍足尴尬的打断了黑泽零的抱怨：“我们完全理解……”

迹部则是对这抱怨置之不理，继续按照自己的思路问道：“那么，她有没有和你说过什么事情，有没有特别提过某个人，有没有什么反常情况？”

“这些警方之前也问过了啦，她工作很稳定，也没有特别提过哪个人，我们偶尔一起聊天的内容无外乎是给家里寄多少钱回去，什么时候可以攒上一笔嫁妆费什么的——毕竟我们两个年纪也不小了。不过，她的所有财物，警方都已经拿走了，所有这里的东西都是我的喔！”看到迹部和忍足的表情，黑泽零急忙又补充了这么一句。显然，她可不想再让眼前这两个“警官”搜搜她自己的行李。

“那么，如果让黑泽小姐猜测，我是说猜测……”迹部的表情突然变得很和善，让黑泽一瞬间甚至有些失神。“如果让你猜测，你觉得，三浦荣子的死最有可能是什么原因？”

“她啊，我觉得可能会因为喜欢某个男人所以自杀或是被杀了之类的吧，荣子这种女孩子一旦投入感情，肯定会很执着……”黑泽猛地醒悟到自己的说法有些不妥，不禁掩口不语：“抱歉，我是随便说说的。”

“没关系，我也是随便问问而已，那么先告辞了。”

看着忍足和迹部远去的背影，黑泽零忍不住惆怅的叹了口气，“唉，这么帅的警官如果能早点认识就好了……”

不过忍足和迹部当然想不到黑泽的评语，忍足正在追问迹部刚刚那个奇怪的问题：“小景，你为什么要用那种假设的语气问那种问题？那个女导游的猜测能作准吗？”

“当然不能。”

“那你……”

“下面是井口昭一家了吧？”

忍足听这名字突然皱起眉，“井口昭一啊……”

“怎么，你认识他？”

“啊呀，我是不认识他，可我认识他父亲。”忍足困扰的推推眼镜。“他父亲也是个医生，和我爸很熟。我看，我们还是不要去比较好。”

“为什么？”迹部诧异的挑眉。

忍足苦笑道：“井口茂先生，我是指井口昭一的父亲，一心想让儿子大学毕业以后子承父业继承医院，可是井口昭一一直不肯，于是他们父子之间闹得很僵，他们有十年没联系过了。我知道井口先生的个性，我们现在去，一定会碰钉子的。”

“难怪资料里写着是井口夫人会经常去看儿子。”迹部不可置否的看着资料。“井口昭一身边还没有什么可以调查的人呢？他母亲会不会知道什么……”

“唔，井口夫人受打击过度住了院……我们可以去医院碰碰运气。”

可惜的是，他们的运气实在不怎么样，而且忍足头痛的发现，自己愈是不想和井口昭一的父亲碰面，在医院里，反而见到了他本人。

因为，井口茂就是他妻子的主治医师……

“啊，忍足侑士……”看到忍足，井口茂的第一反应就是用一种绝非善意的语气冷笑着说了这么一句。

见此情景，忍足只好硬着头皮打了招呼：“井口先生，好久不见。昭一君的事情很遗憾，我……”

“虽然确实很久没见到你，不过我前些天倒还和你父亲一起喝了茶。”井口茂是个年约六十的顽固老头儿，言语非常刻薄。“没办法，谁叫我们都有个不守规矩的儿子。我也没有什么可以提供给警方当线索的事情……”

“抱歉打断一下你们的叙旧。”迹部不悦的瞪了一眼井口茂，“我们是来调查井口昭一的死亡事件的，不管怎样，他都是您的儿子，而且现在，他已经死了……”

迹部的气势确实非同寻常，即使是凶巴巴又顽固的井口茂，听了这番毫不客气的说辞，反而比刚刚忍足的安慰来的更有效。

“那个小子……”虽然对自己的儿子骂不绝口，但提到儿子的死，井口茂还是黯然神伤。“我已经有十年没有见过他了……我什么也不知道。”

“那么，我们方便见一下您夫人吗？她的状态怎样？”

“我妻子很伤心，我劝你们不要打扰她。她很宠昭一，一直希望我们父子和好，每个月她至少要去看一次儿子才安心。现在那小子死了……她……”

“可是昭一君和他母亲的感情很好吧？也许她会知道些什么呢？”

“抱歉，我不清楚他们是不是真的很好。”井口茂抬起手揉着眉间。“我不知道他们母子俩关系如何。但我可以肯定的是，我妻子把所有的爱都灌注在昭一身上。可是……”他微微一顿，“孩子往往不一定能感受到父母对他们的爱……”

这番话究竟是在说井口夫人，还是在说他自己？忍足同情的看着井口茂，心头忽然猛地紧缩起来。

“您……真的对井口昭一交往的人一点也不了解吗？”迹部锲而不舍的追问。

漫长的沉默。

忍足叹了口气，“那么我们就先告辞……”

“……我想，那小子说不定打算结婚了。”就在忍足和迹部转身的一霎，井口茂突然开口了。“我……曾经在Hemero珠宝店门前看到他走进去。”

“谢谢您。”迹部没有回头，轻轻的说。

终于回到了OLA侦探事务所的客厅，忍足和迹部都觉得有种精疲力竭的感觉。

“和人打交道真是一件麻烦的事情……”迹部揉着太阳穴感慨。

忍足搂搂迹部的肩膀。“就是说啊，而且，我都感觉的出来，每个人看到我们的时候，那个神情都很古怪……”

“哼，这也难怪吧，毕竟我们这次假扮的职业可是个人人讨厌的存在呢！”

虽然一整天的奔波实在让人打不起精神来。但今天得到的大量资料还需要在好好梳理一遍，根本不是休息的时候，因此忍足强打精神，泡好了迹部钟爱的红茶，打算和迹部好好一起研究案情。

而我们的迹部大爷则坐在沙发上，手指有节奏的敲击着茶几桌面，似乎在思索着什么问题。忍足放红茶的动作仿佛提醒了他，他突然开口道：“喔？”熟知迹部个性的忍足知道迹部一定又想到了某些事，因此会意的坐下来当倾听者。

“最初看到筒井孝治的照片时，我就有种想法。”

“什么想法？”

“这真是个道貌岸然的男人，但是，他是不是真的像他外表表现出的这么正直？”迹部干脆站起身，边踱着步子边说，“今天见到他妻子，她对于她丈夫的形容，让我们几乎可以确定，筒井孝治确实是如他外表表现出的，是个好人——这个时代，已经很少用这种词来形容一个人了。”

“确实，”忍足点了点头，“人性的多面化，让人很难把一个人划定为好人，还是坏人。可是非但筒井是个好人，第二个被害者三浦荣子好像也是这样的一个好人。她既拥有女性的温柔和细致，也并非那种令人讨厌的长舌妇，而且还相当顾家。只有最后一个井口昭一是例外……他离家出走，而且关键的是人际关系，尤其是女性关系又很复杂……”

“不过……”迹部把井口昭一的资料递给忍足。“井口昭一死于空气栓塞，这种死法，真是少见。从静脉注射空气的杀人方法，也未免太奇怪和麻烦了，而且没有一定的医学常识很难想到这个杀人方法。”

“其实还有一点我也觉得很奇怪。小景你看，验尸报告上说，他的右手肘弯处有多个针孔，不过只有一个针孔是致命的，凶手通过这个针孔向他的静脉内注射了大量空气，导致死者心脏栓塞。”忍足很专业的看着资料分析，“如果用这种方式无声无息的杀死一个手无缚鸡之力的老弱病残，我倒是还能理解，但是井口昭一是个三十岁的男人……即使在挣扎时留下多个针孔，但最后能被对方成功注入空气，这也太神奇了吧？而且现场没有挣扎打斗的痕迹，也没有其他外伤，所以……”

“不厌其烦的用这种方式杀人，我看倒不如干脆拿把刀捅死对方比较省力吧？”迹部不屑的摇了摇头。

忍足笑道：“就是说呀！”

“所以现在我们就要考虑考虑，究竟是什么人会用这种方式来杀人。”迹部双手抱在胸前，自然而然似的坐进忍足的臂弯中。

“等下小景，”忍足调整了一下自己的姿势，好让迹部坐的更舒服，随即一挑眉。“你好像自动把亚久津仁的犯罪嫌疑排除在外了？”

“本大爷可以断定亚久津仁不是凶手。”

“喔？！”忍足狐狸似的眯起了眼睛，他一向最喜欢迹部这种自信满满的神情了。而且每当迹部露出这样的表情，案情必然就有了重大突破，作为旁观者兼参与者的忍足总是能够大大的得到满足。

“小景这么说，会不会太武断？虽然我们没有找到亚久津犯案的证据，可是我们也没有能证明他清白的证据啊？”

“证据？证据就在犯案手法里……”迹部指着最后井口昭一的验尸报告。“你觉得，亚久津仁那种粗枝大叶暴躁的男人，会使用这种朝被害人的静脉里面注射空气的方法杀人吗？”

“嗯，虽然是这样没错，可是……”

“没什么好可是的，警方就是太过主观的把注意力集中在亚久津身上，根本没有多加考虑嘛！”迹部不满的说：“若说亚久津是凶手，这个案子分明还存在很多疑点。首先，要想把筒井孝治的尸体运到那个垃圾场，要用什么交通工具来运？虽然那个地方一到夜里就冷清得连半个人影也没有，找不到目击证人，但这么偏僻的地方，凶手即使是亚久津那样的大男人也不可能自己把尸体搬过去，总要借助交通工具吧？可是到现在却毫无发现。南城的住户，好像没有人买得起汽车吧？”

“嗯，确实杀人手法和搬运尸体的方法都是疑点，”忍足微微颔首。“不过刚刚你说首先……那么难道小景认为还有其他的疑点？”

“嗯，还有一个疑点是关于第二被害人三浦荣子的。”迹部拧起了眉头，“这也是我认为最奇怪的一点，那就是她的被害时间和失踪事件中间的那段空窗期。侑士你看，在周二下班之后，三浦荣子就失踪了，没有回家，这点黑泽零可以证实。她周三晚上向警方报警，周四下午三浦荣子的尸体才被发现，并且是死于周四午夜时分，也就是说到周三晚上的时候为止，三浦荣子都还是活着的，但是却一直呆在某个地方。”说到这里，迹部不禁加重了语气。“按照三浦荣子的个性，她那段时间里，会在什么地方呢？她的同事们不是都说她周二下班时一切正常吗？”

“……所以说，”忍足苦恼的哀叹了一声，“我们要从头查起了？”

“恐怕……”迹部慵懒的从忍足的臂弯里抬起头看向他的脸，“用不着这么麻烦。”

“诶！？”忍足惊讶的眼镜滑到鼻梁下。“小景有办法了？”

“嗯，本大爷倒是有一点想法，不过要靠警方去调查才行。”迹部懒懒的打个哈欠，“毕竟这不符合千石给我们的委托。”

“这倒是，可是小景……”

迹部打断了忍足的追问，“晚饭要吃些什么？你前几天好像说今天要带本大爷去吃平民美食大阪烧？”

“……那好吧，”忍足决定把混乱的案情赶出大脑去，于是用力摇了一下头，“我们先去大快朵颐好了！”

“嗯，就这么说定了。”

“对了小景，今天晚上我是不是可以搬回房间了呀……”

“唔，让本大爷考虑看看。”

“啊呀？！小景，不要考虑了啦……”

忍足和迹部前一天刚刚有了点眉目（虽然其中内情忍足实际上还一无所知），第二天一大清早乾就跑来登门拜访了。

“喔，乾警官，有何贵干啊？”当时忍足正在做早餐，来开门的迹部一看到乾的脸就觉得一肚子怨气。都是这个诡异的逆光眼镜搞的鬼，不然的话，侑士之前何必要搞那种飞机？

乾对迹部接待自己的态度仿佛早有了心理准备，不慌不忙的推推眼镜。“嗯，是这样，听说迹部君对案件的进展和调查很有些想法，所以想来请教一下阁下的高见。”

“切……”迹部拧起眉，“我有想法……是侑士告诉你的？”

语气有些阴冷，态度有些不善，室温当即下降5度。在厨房正忙碌的忍足急忙开口否认：“小景，昨天我们一直在一起，我可什么都没有对乾说喔！”

“迹部君不要误会，”乾带着一贯的诡异笑容推了推眼镜，“我会知道这件事，是因为我们有探员知道两位分别登门拜访了各个涉案人。”

“警方在这方面，消息倒是格外灵通。”迹部把乾放进客厅，就自顾自跑去用早餐。

乾习以为常的走进OLA侦探事务所的大门，脸上的表情比往日还要神秘莫测：“其实，今天早上，亚久津仁已经作为重大嫌疑人被逮捕了。”

“什么？”迹部正预备送往嘴巴里的煎蛋停在半空中。“你们抓了亚久津？发现什么证据了？”

“之前那三桩案件是没有发现证据啦……”乾无奈的撇嘴，“可是亚久津今天早上当着警察的面要袭击千石清纯，还袭警……”

“那个白痴家伙……”迹部低声嘟囔了一句，开始继续用餐。

“这是怎么回事？”忍足虽然早知道依亚久津那种个性一定会惹麻烦，但也没想到这家伙居然大胆到这种地步。当着警察的面打人，还是一个他威胁过要杀掉的人，还和警方也起了冲突……这家伙的神经真是粗的可以。

想到亚久津，忍足不免有些同情他那个年轻过头的妈妈了……这样的儿子一定很让人操心吧？

“今天早上，千石为了工程的事情，再次拜访13街。为了保护他的安全，警方也派了几个警察跟着一起去了。可这两个人一见面就再次起了冲突，千石的态度据同事说倒是很好，可亚久津就……后来那家伙干脆大打出手，打伤了好几个警察呢！”

“嗯，不过虽然之前3起杀人案都还没有找到不利于亚久津的证据，但是如果亚久津一旦认罪……”乾好像故意在吊迹部的胃口一般，说话总是说一半。

迹部还未开口，忍足倒先听不下去了，“我说乾，你究竟是来做什么的？”

“我想听听看你们昨天调查的结果啊？”乾一脸无辜似的耸肩。“这样我们可以省去很多麻烦，而且，协助警方不是每个公民应尽的义务吗？”

忍足不相信的盯着乾：“老实说，我们认识也不是一天两天的事情了，乾，你不觉得你这个说法，很难说服我……我们吗？”

“不会呀，我想以迹部君的聪明才智和觉悟，肯定会配合警方调查的。”乾的眼镜闪过一丝逆光。

忍足把视线转到迹部身上，但迹部的注意力始终锁定在面前的早餐上。尽管如此，他还是开了金口：“首先，查一下筒井的同事里，谁是和他走得最近的一个人。”

“好的。”

“然后，查查看最近三浦的收入走向。”

“没问题。”

“最后，查一下井口去Hemero珠宝店是做什么。还有，他是不是曾经在药店购买过注射器。”迹部的唇边突然浮现出一抹诡异的笑，“说不定，你们还会发现他和某个女人的关系……”

“我明白了。”一直专注的把迹部的话写进警察手册的乾心满意足的点了点头，“你们慢用，我先告辞了。这些问题，我一定会尽快调查清楚的。”

忍足一头雾水的看着转身离开的乾，又看看满足的吃完了早餐的迹部：“小景，你到底想到了什么事啊？”

“我还只是猜测而已，没有定论，所以需要用警方那些人力物力的去帮我核实一下自我的想法……而且我又不是警察，没有责任非要帮警方找出凶手来吧？”

“说的是这样没错啦……”

迹部这次似乎是铁了心不打算多说，无论忍足如何旁敲侧击，迹部就是不打算松口。自从两个人从合作伙伴关系晋级为恋人关系以来。这种情况，好像还是第一次发生。

忍足必须承认，在破案方面，自己这个OLA侦探事务所的倡导者没有迹部那么厉害。可他堂堂的忍足侑士也并不是个白痴啊……为什么在迹部的身边一相对比，就显得自己很愚蠢很迟钝了呢？这种事，也未免让人太郁闷了啊喂！

这次的案件，他也承认，因为之前和迹部闹得不愉快，所以自己从一开始就输了半步。可是听过乾介绍案情的自己，起码也不会输得太离谱才对，怎么会一点也摸不到迹部思维的头绪呢？发生这种事，让忍足情不自禁的焦躁起来。

或者因为自己对于迹部的感情越来越深刻，已经让他变得无法冷静的去思考案情的地步？一想到这种假设，忍足就觉得很不安。如果变得那么愚蠢迟钝，他实在不敢想象自己是不是还能站在迹部身边。

更严重的是，为什么这次迹部不愿意和自己分享他的思维了呢？难道还是因为刻意设计让千石出现的这件事……使得迹部对自己存了偏见？

“你这家伙在发什么愣？”迹部奇怪的伸出手在出神忍足的面前晃了晃。

忍足推了一下眼镜，懊恼道：“啊呀，小景，这次真的连我也不能说吗？”

“什么呀？”

“就是你这次关于这个案子的推理啊，以前小景不是都会讲给我听吗？想到了，就立刻说出来。”

“喔，是这个啊。”迹部耸耸肩。“我不是不说，而是我根本就没有什么推理啊……“

“哈？”忍足的眼镜顿时歪到一边。“小景，你说……可是刚刚你不是还成竹在胸的让乾去调查什么的，说的很有把握的样子。”

“我也只是让他们去调查，之前我也说了，我也不是警察，没必要帮他们破案。”迹部摊手，“我脑海里面的，也只是猜测，毫无证据——毫无证据的事情，不能叫做推理吧？这次警方搜集的资料，全部只是针对亚久津，我只是刚刚拜访了一次被害者的亲友，既没有调查，也没有取证，更没有亲临现场。就算是本大爷，这种情况下也根本不可能展开推理吧？”

“所以说，现在小景心里只是有个猜测的版本？”听到迹部并没有计较之前的事，忍足不禁又有了精神。

“不是一个，是几个……大致来说，就是几种可能。本大爷也就是随便猜猜看，刚刚不过是给乾提供可能，帮他们大胆假设，接下来就要看警方能不能小心求证了。”迹部虽然说得很潇洒，可看着手脚麻利的吃了早餐开始收拾餐具的忍足，还是露出了比查案时更困惑的脸。这家伙，到底在介意些什么啊……

“小景不想说来让我听听吗？”作为新好家庭主夫的忍足收拾好餐具，整理了厨房，在沙发上坐定之后，对于迹部难得的“随便猜猜”好奇心还是格外强烈。“当作讲故事也好嘛！”

“这种没根据的事情不华丽到了极点，本大爷可不想丢人现眼。”迹部习惯性的躺倒在忍足腿上，并一口否决了忍足的提议。

“真的不能说？”

“平时你看八点档还没有看够吗？”迹部嘲弄的开口：“还是说……你很想念会编故事的手冢呢？真抱歉，我可没有这个嗜好。”

“啊呀，我没有啦……”忍足尴尬的急忙转移话题。“不过如果亚久津真如小景所料，并非是凶手，那么千石清纯的委托，也就无效了。本来想说这个大CASE可以让我们大赚一笔的。对了，我得去打电话给他，告诉他委托取消。”

“呆好了，别动。”躺在忍足腿上闭目养神的迹部大爷显然对于忍足有所动作打扰了他的休息很不满。“你不用去。”

交往了这么久，忍足还从没见过迹部这么任性的样子，奇怪的问：“为什么？”

“如果我没猜错，”迹部懒懒的睁开眼，看了看墙上的挂钟，慢吞吞的说，“千石清纯可能很快就会再次来拜访我们了。”

迹部话音刚落，OLA侦探事务所的门铃就急切的响了起来。在迹部胸有成竹的注视下，忍足半信半疑的跑去开门，站在门外的，果然是迹部预料之中的千石清纯。

“忍足先生！”和之前的样子相比，今天的千石，表情显得格外紧张，“我可以进去吗？”

“呃，当然……”忍足不好意思的把千石让进房间。刚刚对于千石突然的出现太过惊愕，以至于忍足当即呆立原地，连让客人进门这种基本礼仪都忘到脑后了。小景……该说他料事如神吗？虽然已经习惯了他的眼力，可怎么会连这件事也被他说中呢？千石清纯竟然真的来了！

“真不好意思突然打扰。”

“嗯，千石先生，既然亚久津仁已经被捕了，”迹部打断了千石的话，不紧不慢的端起茶杯喝了口茶。“所以，我们的合约自动失效，所以我们不会收费的，您可以不必担心……”

“不是这样，”千石却连连摆手，“我并不担心费用问题，嗯，事实上我想请教二位，认不认识当律师的朋友？”

“律师？”忍足苦思冥想了一阵，“我想，大概也还可以帮你找找……你……”

“果然被我猜中了。”迹部托着下巴笑吟吟的说，“千石先生，你是在为亚久津仁找律师吗？”

“亚久津？！”刚刚落座的忍足差点从沙发上弹起来。

千石擦了擦额头上的汗水，“被……被看穿了吗？”

“小景，这么匪夷所思的情形，你是怎么看穿的？”

“从一开始，千石的表现就很奇怪不是吗？”迹部的语气很慢，但是却带着笑意。“明明被威胁，但却完全没有任何惧怕之意。最初还有闲情逸致和我东拉西扯，完全说不到重点和主题。”

忍足抓抓头，“可是，他来求助了呀？”

“但是，他是一个人来求助的。而这完全不是一个胆小的，神经兮兮的男人应有的表现。如果他真的害怕，他怎么会一个人跑到侦探事务所来？告诉他这里的人，不就是乾吗？”看着千石露出尴尬的神情，迹部得意的捋捋头发。“所以他根本不担心自己会被杀。”

“可是，也有可能是千石他……”

千石急忙连连摆手，“不，不，我可没有杀人。”

“侑士，他说的是实话，他没有杀人，不过却说了谎。千石清纯拜托本大爷调查证据，不是为了帮助警方破案，而是为了……”迹部的眼神锐利的扫过心虚的千石的脸。“救人。”

“救人？”

“因为在千石清纯的思维方式中，如果是我们侦探都找不到线索和蛛丝马迹，那么警方也一定找不到。不过，万一我们真的找到了对亚久津不利的证据……那他就去毁灭证据。”迹部双手抱在胸前，高傲的说。

忍足不禁愕然，“小景，你不是在开玩笑吧？那个亚久津仁可是威胁到千石清纯生命的家伙，千石怎么会不顾自己的死活去救亚久津？”

“因为，千石应该比任何人都清楚的知道——亚久津是不会伤害他的。”迹部笃定的说。

千石沮丧的抱着头，“唉，看来乾警官确实没有说错，OLA的侦探先生的确很能干。你说的没错……我知道阿仁不会杀人的……”

“阿……阿仁？！”忍足和迹部对视了一下，愕然的看着羞涩忸怩状的千石清纯。“你这是什么意思？”

“亚久津仁，是我喜欢的人。”千石毫不犹豫的脱口而出，浑然不顾面前的两位大侦探被他这句真情告白雷得囧囧有神。“他是我这辈子……不，说不定连下辈子也在内……最最喜欢的人。”

“真是看不出来……”迹部嘲讽的轻笑道。

“可是，我真的不知道要怎么做才能……听优纪小姐说，你们去过13街了，所以我想，或许这次阿仁的事情也可以请你们帮忙……”千石无意理会迹部的嘲笑，困扰的说。

忍足无奈的扶额，自己该说这个千石清纯是品位独特还是怎样，居然会喜欢亚久津那一型的啊？哼，怎么看还是小景比较可爱……不，不，如果千石看上小景岂不是很麻烦……“原来是这样啊……咦？这么说……她从一开始就认出我们了？”想到那个娇小的女人，再想象亚久津叫她妈时的表情，忍足就不禁觉得有种嘴角抽搐的冲动。

“是啊，她其实还是贵侦探事务所的忠实FAN，看过关于二位所有的报道。建议我来找你们的其实就是优纪小姐。现在阿仁被抓，优纪小姐和我都很着急……啊，优纪小姐就是亚久津的妈妈。虽然我想叫她伯母，但是她一定要我喊她做优纪小姐呢……”说到这个话题，千石又兴高采烈起来，似乎完全把刚刚的苦恼丢到了九霄云外。“其实如果有一天能和阿仁一样喊她妈就好了……”

“咳咳。”迹部不悦的咳了两声，“抱歉提醒您一下，亚久津仁现在官司缠身，好像不是说这种话的时候吧？”

“啊……对……”千石脸上的笑容消失了，又恢复了没精打采的状态。

“你不必担心。”忍足安慰道：“只要你确定亚久津没有杀人，法律一定会给他一个公道的……这样好了，我会帮你联系律师的……”

“没必要做这种事。”没想到，迹部却毅然决然的这么说。

忍足微微皱起眉，“小景？你的意思是……”

“迹部先生？”听了迹部这么说，千石立刻一脸悲愤的说，“即使不是为了我，为了一位可怜的母亲的心，也应该……”

迹部不悦的瞪了一眼千石：“本大爷是在帮你省钱省事，反正亚久津一定不会有事，为什么要浪费钱请律师？难道你钱多到没地方花吗？”

“没事？”

迹部笑看向忍足和千石，“我想，亚久津仁应该很快就可以没事了，所以千石，你应该也不需要去找律师了。”

“真的吗？”千石半信半疑的问。

迹部不屑的瞥了一眼千石。“你……不相信本大爷的话吗？”

本来就很难让人相信吧啊喂……忍足无力的在一边推推眼镜。小景啊，即使是像我这样信任你的人，你也应该把事情说清楚呀！

“呃，我也不是不相信，我当然希望阿仁可以没事，可是为什么……”千石无奈的叹了口气，“迹部先生，这样我真的很难和优纪小姐交代啊！”

迹部皱皱眉：“好吧……我告诉你，因为这三件杀人案都另有凶手，我已经给乾提供了线索，相信用不了多久他就可以破案，所以亚久津当然很快就可以被放出来。请转告优纪小姐，我们会帮她解决这件事的。”

送走了为情所困的千石清纯，迹部居然也难得的苦起了脸。“唉……真是麻烦。”

“小景，这次你为什么坚持不肯把自己的想法说出来呢？”忍足轻轻揽住迹部的肩膀，“平时你不都是……”

“这次我的想法完全是猜测……”迹部忽然吞吞吐吐起来。

忍足蓦地恍然大悟：“小景，该不会你是怕自己猜错会很没面子？！”

“白痴，本大爷怎么会猜错。”迹部脸颊微红，明显一副死鸭子嘴硬的做派。（迹部气势汹汹杀来：你说谁是死鸭子？作：我错了TAT救命……）

“说来听听嘛，我相信小景一定不会弄错的。”

“好吧……”迹部清了清嗓子。“一个人会被杀，可能有几种理由：情杀、仇杀和因为某种特定原因而不得不除掉某人。我的猜测，就是建立在这几种理由之上的。”

“首先，是关于第一被害者，也就是筒井被杀的案件。筒井几乎让人觉得是个完人，而且非常受人尊敬和信赖。他没有什么情人之类的，也不曾和人结怨，情杀和仇杀似乎都不成立。所以，他会死，大概就只剩第三种可能了，因为某些原因，凶手不得不让他死。”

“某些原因？”

迹部点点头，“可能的原因有很多，卷进某些事件，成为某些事情的目击者，或者是某些事情的知情人……”

“小景的意思是……杀人灭口？”

“是的。我觉得，筒井的情况，最符合这种。而且，根据这种突然的而又没有什么线索的案件情况，我怀疑是他身边的某个比较亲密的人下的毒手。警方到现在还没有发现第一现场，试想如果是亚久津作案，对于一个和他毫无交集，甚至恐怕还抱有戒心的人，他能选什么地方作案？所以我才问筒井夫人，筒井是不是一个很善于倾听的人。我想，喜欢喝酒交际的筒井，大概在某天的酒桌上，不经意间听了某人对于某些不可告人的秘密的坦白，然后等到酒醒之后，那个某人后悔莫及，只好除掉筒井以防不测。”

“可是，他为什么还要杀掉三浦和井口呢？”忍足百思不得其解。“难道说，三浦和井口也是被灭口的？”

“其实……”迹部露出了一丝不确定的淡笑，“我猜，杀死筒井的凶手，和后面三浦、井口的死没有关系。”

“没关系？”

“警方是因为觉得，这接连发生的三起死亡案件很可能是同一个人犯下的罪行，而且这些死者偏偏又都和13街的改建工程有关系，所以才怀疑它是连续杀人案的，但如果……它并不是连续杀人案呢？”

“不是连续杀人案吗？”忍足一时反应不能。“啊呀，真的会有这种事吗？连续三起杀人案发生在同一个公司里？”

“就是因为很奇怪，所以很多人不会这样去想啊！”迹部点点头，“所以……本大爷才不愿意说嘛，这种事确实很匪夷所思。而且难得的这次我的证据不足，大半的案情都是我的揣测。”

“啊呀，小景，反正都已经说了……”唯恐迹部就此住口不说的忍足急忙蹭到迹部身边，提供同性按摩服务。“你就说下去嘛……”

“好吧！”迹部无奈的点点头。“刚才说到筒井的被杀恐怕是因为得知了别人的某些秘密而遭到杀人灭口，而且凶手还是他很亲近的人，这完全是根据他的个人性格和生活习惯的揣测，而我并无证据，也没有所谓的嫌疑人。三浦荣子也是一样的。”

“这个我记得，黑泽零曾经说她认为可能会因为某个男人而自杀或是情杀之类的……”忍足撇撇嘴，“小景之前不是说过她的猜测不能作准吗？”

“当然不能作准，不过我倒是由此觉得，她的死，很可能和某个男人有关。黑泽零虽然只是随便猜猜，但是她毕竟和三浦荣子很熟悉，知道她的弱点其实是男人。这样的女人，虽然表面看她的男女关系最简单，可也最容易因为这点而死于情人之手。推论的理由除了黑泽零的猜测，还有她2天以来的去向，其实这点和之前筒井的事情如出一辙——不是熟悉的人，很难绑架她吧？”

“那么关于井口的事情呢？……”

“虽然本大爷觉得最大可能是因为恋爱问题，不过也还不太确定……总之，他应该是自杀。”

“自杀！？”忍足这次嘴巴张得更大，“为什么？”

“因为他手臂上的伤痕，有刺过很多次的痕迹，除了自己，实在没有第二个人可以这样行凶杀人。而且他不是出身医生世家嘛，这种常识肯定有吧……”迹部说完一摊手，“好了，本大爷就是这么想的，如你所见，一点关键证据都没，也没有什么嫌疑人。”

“没关系啦，我觉得小景的想法合情合理，很能说服我呢。”

忍足一副心满意足的样子，可是迹部却皱起了眉，“嗯，希望……本大爷的猜测无误，不然的话……”不然的话本大爷就英名尽失了啊！

不过最后，让迹部担心了半天的事情到底没有发生，几天后乾的来访，证实了迹部的猜测有多么的准确。

“经过调查，筒井的被杀是由于他的同僚，同为本次改建的建筑设计师的小泉九郎收受了一笔贿赂，使得建筑图里存在隐患。一次喝酒的时候，他不慎泄露这个秘密，唯恐被揭穿于是就杀人灭口了。”乾举着手里的本子，逐条念着。

“至于三浦荣子，她曾一度交了一个无赖男友，这些日子以来靠勒索三浦维生，三浦交了新男朋友以后，他不死心，拘禁三浦2天后趁夜晚天黑时把她推进了河里，他家就在发现三浦尸体的河流上游，而且在他家附近已经找到了目击者。”

“还有，关于井口的事情……”乾苦笑了一声，“他的父亲接到了他寄出的一封遗书，他是自杀的。他自杀的原因是为了未婚妻三浦荣子的死。”

“三浦和井口是……”在所有都被迹部料中的情况下，唯有这个调查结果实在让人愕然。那个看似花心的井口竟然爱上了三浦……

“所以真相大白，”而想起之前迹部的笃定，忍足不禁有些感慨。“亚久津果然不是凶手。”

“我们真的是弄错了。”乾突然释然的长出了一口气。“亚久津果然不是凶手，嗯，虽然他之前有些小案底，不过很快应该就可以放出来了。”

“乾……你早就知道，亚久津仁不是凶手吧？”看着面前的乾，迹部突然说了这么一句。

乾抬起手推了推眼镜。“嗯？”

“你也不是第一天做警察了，对犯人见得多了，自然应该比我更清楚，越是像亚久津这样的犯人，越不可能做这种计划周密的案件吧？”迹部的语气有些咄咄逼人。“所以，你早就可以确定亚久津不可能犯案。但是你又没有理由去推翻上面的判断……”

“迹部君真不愧是迹部君。”乾的眼镜闪过一丝逆光，微微颔首。“总之，案情真相大白，亚久津洗清了罪名，只差有人帮他办理手续就可以从看守所释放了。那么，我先告辞了。”

“果然，其实乾明知道凶手不可能是亚久津，但是亚久津一直以来都是警方的眼中钉，所以警方高层就想把这个案件推到他身上……”忍足叹息道。

“……警方本就没有人们想像中的那么正直。”迹部的表情突然变得沉重起来。“他们也不可能真的主持正义。侑士，你应该还记得你堂弟的那个案子吧？”

“小景……”忍足张开嘴想说些什么，但始终找不到合适的词汇，只好闭上了嘴巴。

怎么会不记得呢？明明知道谁是凶手，那个案子本来就没那么难猜，可是最后关于凶手的事情，还是不了了之了。原来有很多时候，警察确实是无法主持正义的。而且，甚至还会为了自己的利益去歪曲某些正义——就像这次一样。

迹部摆了摆手，“没什么，我们走吧。13街的事情，今天总算告一段落了。”

到这里也要交代一下这桩案子最后导致的结果。虽然这次的案件在社会上引起了轩然大波，不过少有人知道这次OLA的两位大侦探也卷进了本案中，而且这警方还曾有过那样的鬼心思。如今借由这次诡异的案件，整个公众的注意力都被吸引到这里。在媒体不懈努力下，Release公司在推动改建时的不光彩行径也曝光出来。

南城的改建和13街的重建计划终于得到了改善。由于Release公司引起广大居民集体反对，原先由他们主持的改建案，将由新的地产公司山吹主持。当然，千石清纯经过这件事以后，也已经离开了原本的Release公司，转而变成了山吹的一员，仍然主持改建案。其实，整个13街乃至南城，对这个橘子头千石的印象还是很不错的，所以改建的工作这次终于顺风顺水的展开了。

“居民们都很支持你的改建计划，这下，你这个老板也可以安心了吧？”忍足笑着对千石说。

想不到千石却把头摇的如拨浪鼓一般。“我虽然带了一批人和我一起跳槽，不过在山吹我可不是老板。”

“哈？”

“他才是老板……”千石朝站在工人中间的那个男人努努下巴。“这才是我们山吹地产开发公司的老板，南。”

“哈啊？”迹部和忍足对视了一眼，同时张大了嘴巴。

“小景，你有没有注意到这个公司里什么时候有这么一个人？”

“我……好像大约……看到了吧……”迹部用不确定的语气回答，连本大爷的口癖都忘在一边。

“其实我只是个普通的业务经理啦，可是总会被人当成是老板，南虽然抱怨了很多次，不过还是没有用。”千石一副沾沾自喜的模样，“没办法啦，南和东方就是存在感稀薄，所以这两个人才会特别要好吧。我就说要他们去把头发染成我这个……”

迹部打断了千石喋喋不休的自吹自擂。“等等，东方是谁？”

“南的副手啊。”

“他在哪儿？”

“就在南旁边嘛，喏，就是那个人……”千石很用力的朝着南的左侧指。“就是站在南左边靠右的那个男人……”

“那个？”

“不是，再靠前一点。”

“这个？”

“也不对……”

“我觉得自己的视力怎么好像真的变得很差似的？”忍足泄气的摘掉了平光眼镜。“到底哪个人是东方啊？”

一个声音突然从忍足和迹部的身侧传来。“不好意思打扰一下，你们……找我？”

忍足和迹部对视了一眼，同时觉得额头冒出了三条粗粗的黑线……难道整个公司，有存在感的就只有这个千石清纯？还是说，这个公司所有存在感都集中在这个人身上了？！

案件侦破了，可亚久津还在看守所里。虽然杀人的嫌疑洗清了，但由于之前还有某些聚众斗殴的报案，亚久津仁还是遇到了一点小麻烦。收到亚久津的母亲优纪的委托，忍足和迹部还有最后一项任务——把亚久津仁从看守所里接出来。不过毕竟他的杀人罪名已经彻底洗清了。比起杀人这样的重罪，之前那些打架斗殴的小事根本不算什么了。

办了手续，忍足和迹部顺利的把亚久津接出了看守所。经过这一番波折，亚久津对忍足和迹部的态度已经算是大为改善，不过那种嚣张个性怕是本性难移了。难得的是，迹部似乎倒是很欣赏这点，反倒是毫不在乎了。

不过忍足还有最后一个疑问，可是这个疑问千石却一直不肯说出真相，“对了，亚久津，之前你为什么说要杀了千石？”

“……”态度本来还算友好的亚久津，额头上突然冒出几条黑线，蓦地犹豫起来。“这个，一定要说吗？”

“当然，这对案件也很重要。”忍足的唇边露出狡猾的笑容。

其实当然不是一定要说的，这种事纯粹只是为了忍足个人的好奇心罢了，不过一边的迹部显然也保有同样的好奇心，因此只是噙着笑在一边袖手旁观，也没有阻止忍足。

“不……事实上……如果一定要说的话……”亚久津不情不愿的嘟囔着：“因为……这家伙竟然经常偷偷和别人说我的皮肤白的像女人，然后还说哎呀其实比女人还要白……好漂亮，肌肉也很性感之类的话……而且居然还跑到老子面前来说……”一边复述千石的白痴言论，亚久津一边攥紧了拳头。“这种混账话，老子没有打死他算他走运了……”

忍足和迹部对望了一眼，都觉得面部肌肉不自觉的有些抽搐起来。唉，千石清纯呀千石清纯，你这可真算自作孽不可活了吧？追求心上人用这种方式……实在太匪夷所思了。

考虑到亚久津太太优纪小姐还等着儿子回去，忍足和迹部明智的决定，暂时不要把千石后来的小把戏告诉亚久津知道，免得亚久津盛怒之下跑去追杀千石。虽然千石的体育细胞不错，还练过拳击。不过估计他能打得过愤怒值满点的13街之霸的可能性微乎其微，到时候万一弄得血溅当场而且还是A型B型O型AB型都有可就麻烦了……

“小景。”告别了亚久津，忍足突然状似深沉的感慨。

“什么？”

“啊呀，我只是突然觉得……千石和亚久津之间，说不定会有另一段故事发生。”忍足推推眼镜。“我的预感一向很准，我保证，他们的故事，就发生在不久的将来……”

“好，好，你随便预感吧，”迹部却舒展了一下腰肢，脚下的步子陡然轻快起来。“本大爷可要回去了。记得把千石还有亚久津的发展近况记录下来，你不是预感会在不久的将来发生吗？本大爷要看证据的。”

“小景，不要丢下我嘛，而且我哪知道他们的故事究竟什么时候发生，小景，你等等我啦……”


	13. 异能者俱乐部

 

这是个安逸的夜晚，吃过晚餐，OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探，和普通人一样在客厅里看电视打发时间。

“说真的，直到现在我也觉得很奇怪。”忍足一边盯着电视上漂亮的女主播，一边困惑的说。“小景你到底是怎么猜中上次案件的真相的呢？啊呀，该不会……是特异功能？”

“你觉得本大爷像是有特异功能的人么，啊嗯？”迹部慵懒的一手托腮，一手抚弄着忍足的头发。“话说回来……”

“嗯？”

“你享受本大爷的膝枕还没享受够么？”迹部微微俯下头，微愠的瞪着躺在自己腿上的那颗戴着圆眼镜的蓝毛脑袋。

忍足哈哈笑着翻了个身，正对上迹部的视线：“小景在吃醋吗？”

“吃醋？”迹部撇嘴，“本大爷会吃什么醋？”

“因为我从刚才就一直在看电视嘛……呐，我关心的是新闻啦新闻，才不是那个身材火爆双腿修长的女主播呢。”

迹部不自在的别开视线：“谁管你是在看谁，本大爷会为这么无聊的小事生气么？”

“……小景真的很漂亮。”忍足盯着迹部看了半晌，突然说了这么一句。“啊啊，我居然有这么漂亮的恋人呢……”

“甜言蜜语。”

“小景也喜欢听嘛！”

“本大爷只是懒得反驳而已，不必你说本大爷也知道自己很漂……啊不，很华丽。”

玩笑开够了之后，忍足才依依不舍的坐起身，揽着迹部的肩膀，让迹部舒服的靠在自己的肩窝处，随即低声道：“呐，小景……”

“嗯……？”在自家恋人怀中，高傲的迹部景吾，此刻脸颊上似乎也有几分羞涩的绯红。

“之前乾说的那件事……”

“我就知道你早晚要说到这件事。”迹部的语气瞬间低了八度，“怎么又是那个家伙的委托？再这么下去，我们就快成警察局的编外人员了。”

忍足安抚似的顺着迹部的肩膀向下抚摸：“可是这个案子很有趣啊，我实在很想知道它的真相是什么。”

新的委托是乾今天早上通过电子邮件发送来的，据说西街新近成立了一家神奇的CLUB，聚集了一群自称有特异功能的人们，总是神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟的，着实形迹可疑。可是由于目前还没有实质性的案件发生，也没有任何证据，乾想要申请搜查令调查却又苦于师出无名。于是乾索性理直气壮的委托OLA的两位私家侦探代为打探一番。

可是，迹部显然对乾的委托十分抵触。这倒也不能怪迹部，自从和忍足合作以来，处理的那几桩正经案件，倒有一大半是和乾脱不开干系，OLA侦探事务所，简直成了警察局的编外部门。自负的迹部大少，当然不想成为一名小小的公务员。（而且还是个编外人员！）

“你想知道，就直接自己去调查啊！自我满足下好奇心就算了，反正本大爷才没那份闲情逸致，恕不奉陪了。”

——昨天晚上自己是这样说的吧，迹部郁闷的想。那为什么本大爷现在还会坐在这家“异能者”俱乐部的接待室里呢？

看着仍在抓狂的迹部，忍足倒是格外得意，他轻轻的拉起迹部的手，“没有小景在身边的话，我果然还是不行啊！”

可是，余怒未消的迹部却趁忍足伸手过来的时候，狠狠的掐了他一把。

忍足忍着痛意笑道：“啊呀？景子怎么了吗？”

景子……一听到这样的称呼，迹部顿时有种一回到家就要把忍足这家伙掐死的冲动。哼，反正凭本大爷的智商，杀掉个把人然后毁尸灭迹什么的绝对绝对不是问题！（小小声：迹部大爷您确定您舍得？XDD）

昨天晚上那笔帐暂且不算，今天早上自己醒来时居然已经穿着连衣裙戴着假发，完全是女装打扮坐在车上是怎样！！忍足侑士这家伙，胆子越来越大了，啊嗯？！如果那个时候的忍足不是在开车的话，如果自己不是腰还有几分酸痛的话，迹部一定已经祭出自己的利落身手，抢忍足的衣服恢复男儿身了。

“忍足侑士！你趁早给本大爷解释一下，这身衣服是怎么回事？？”

“小景，先别生气。”知道此刻的迹部不会有什么举动，忍足也笑嘻嘻的解释起原委来。

原来这家俱乐部的入会标准，就是夫妻二人必须同时加入。据这家俱乐部的工作人员称，这是为了保持夫妻之间彼此坦诚——毕竟身负异能这种事，最不该隐瞒的就是自己的枕边人。即便异能者当时还没有结婚，也要带热恋中的恋人一同前往才准许入会。

“我有小景在身边，当然不可能再带别人一起去啊，所以就麻烦小景暂时变装成忍足景子好了。”

“你这家伙，该不会就是因为这个规定，才对这个案子感兴趣的吧？”迹部景吾现在虽然被迫变成“忍足景子”，但是犀利的眼力还是丝毫未变。“不，应该说，就是为了现在这种恶趣味，才接下这个委托的吧？”

“啊呀，被小景看穿了么？”忍足习惯性的想推眼镜，却摸了个空，这才想起自己为了变装把眼镜摘掉了。“啊，不过，异能者俱乐部已经到了喔……小景，我们一起进去吧？”

于是这就是忍足侑士和迹部景吾会以这样的装扮出现在“异能者”俱乐部的始末。

“呐，景吾，虽然让你这样变装很抱歉，不过我也确实觉得乾的预感有道理。毕竟他也是搜集了一番数据之后进行的猜想，说是推理其实也不为过。这家俱乐部，据说是聚集了本市的异能者，但是异能什么的，真的存在与否还是个疑问，即便存在，那这家俱乐部聚集这些人又有什么目的？我觉得，这件事肯定不单纯，景吾你觉得呢？”

“那他自己为什么不……算了，既然本大爷已经和你一起到这里来了，当然要华丽的回去才行。如果什么事情都没发生，本大爷可饶不了你！”

“是，是！”

二人正说着，一名表情显得有些冷淡的工作人员突然出现在了忍足和迹部的面前。

“二位好，是刚刚登记准备入会的忍足先生和忍足太太？”

夫人……听了这个称呼，迹部顿时有种又要石化又想吐血的冲动。自己堂堂的迹部景吾大爷，哪里像是个女人？就算换了女装，自己也应该……算了，反正本大爷不论变装成什么样都很厉害就是了，小小女装也不在话下！

忍足小心翼翼的关注了一下身边迹部的反应，随即才客气的笑着点点头，“是的，我们就是。”

迹部虽然十分恼火，但此时明显不是发作的时候，也只好保持沉默做淑女状。

那工作人员下意识抬起手摸摸耳垂上的耳钉，随即淡淡的一笑，“我是这家俱乐部的工作人员梶本贵久，叫我梶本就好。请二位先看一下这份资料，然后我带你们参观一下俱乐部吧，如果二位没有异议，就可以填写资料最后一页的申请表加入我们的俱乐部了。”

“好的，那么就麻烦您了。”忍足客套完毕，还像是特意想要展示恩爱一般伸出手肘。梶本就在一边，迹部也只好硬着头皮配合。

果然，梶本像是很满意似的淡淡笑了笑，“二位还真是恩爱啊。啊，有异能的是夫人是吧？”

“是的。”迹部轻轻的回答，尽可能让自己的声线显得柔和。

“是这样啊，那么夫人的异能是……”

忍足打断了梶本的问题道：“这些问题是不是我们一会儿就要填写的资料呢？如果是这样的话，过一会儿不就可以知道了吗？”

“真是不好意思，”梶本双眼直直的盯着忍足看了两秒钟，又是淡淡一笑道：“这单纯只是我个人的好奇心而已，请别放在心上。”

“不，没关系的。”迹部轻轻开口。“我只是在和对方交谈的时候，往往能够洞悉对方的心情，所以平时我尽量不和别人交谈，请您见谅。”

“正是如此。”忍足暗暗的在心里为迹部叫了声好，要知道迹部这理由不但编的很精彩，就连语气句式和声调也完全有了女人的神韵，伪装的实在妙极了

可是对于迹部的惊人回答，梶本也稍稍露出了那么一点吃惊的表情，似乎并不担心自己的心思被人看穿似的，而是一副理所当然似的表情微笑着点了点头，“啊，是很方便的一种异能呢，不过夫人想必也为此有过不少的烦恼。我们的俱乐部，就是为了帮助身负异能的人解决这种烦恼而设立的。”

“喔？”忍足故意做出感兴趣的样子。

“世界上很多人觉得特异功能并不存在，是因为很多人都不愿意对周围的人公布自己所具有的特殊能力，唯恐被人当成是异类。这当然不能怪大家，因为人类就是这样的生物，排除异己的能力总是特别的强，对和大多数人不同的人，就无法接纳。”梶本说着可称得上是有些愤世嫉俗的话，语气却仍然很平静。“所以，我们的俱乐部就是为了接纳这样的人而设立的。”

“可是为什么入会的要求必须是夫妻一起呢？”

“原因很简单，我们希望想要加入我们俱乐部的人本身也在努力融入这个社会。”梶本带着忍足和迹部走过一道长长的走廊，走廊两侧有许多看起来一模一样的门，“而拥有一个爱人，则是证明异能者努力过的最好证据。这里的这些房间都是提供给会员夫妻居住的，如果今后二位成为我们的会员，也可以在这里拥有一个长期的房间，假日到这里住两天的话，和度假的感觉没什么两样。接下来这边是休闲区。”

据梶本介绍，整个异能者俱乐部的设备可说是相当完善，从健身房游泳馆到酒吧电影院，所有的休闲项目一应俱全，虽说规模有限，但供给俱乐部会员使用已经算是相当奢华了。一些会员夫妻正在悠闲的享受着服务，一脸轻松自在的模样，还有人十分友好的朝迹部和忍足微笑。

当然，既然是作为异能者俱乐部，也有专门的异能研究区，这部分则是不允许会员随意出入的，因此梶本也仅仅略提了一两句，还特别提到这里的所有研究项目全部是出于会员自身意愿而选择是否参与的这最重要的一点。由于生怕打草惊蛇，两人强忍着自己的好奇心，没有继续追问下去。

参观完了整个俱乐部，忍足便像是安心了似的认真的填了一份表格，然后绅士派头十足的带着“夫人”离开了俱乐部。梶本一直把两人送出门口，礼节十分周到。

“对了，小景。”等两人都坐上车之后，忍足这才松了口气，“你应该也想到了吧，这里距离某个地方很近，我打算顺便过去一下，打听一点情报。”

西街？迹部一愣，怪不得自己总觉得这里有点熟悉。对，西街，就是这里……自己就是从这里开始正式和眼前这个叫做忍足侑士的家伙搅合到一起的。当时正是因为西街教堂的神父、忍足侑士的堂弟忍足谦也欲盖弥彰提出了委托，他才会和忍足正式展开合作的。那忍足说的地方就是……

“忍足侑士！”迹部紧张的揪住忍足的衣领，“你要是敢让我这个样子去见忍足谦也，就别打算让本大爷原谅你！”

“开玩笑、开玩笑的啦！”忍足急忙做了个举手投降的姿势，“小景为了我今天做了这么多牺牲，我怎么可能再勉强你做不想做的事情……你放心吧，我只是顺便去找谦也问问情报，你在车里等我就好。”

“……快点……”迹部这才松开手，低着头嘀咕道，“快点给本大爷回来。”

“是！”

把一脸不爽的迹部大爷暂时留在车里，忍足自己步行前往西街教堂。早在到这家俱乐部之前，他就已经联系好了忍足谦也，要他帮忙搜集一点关于这家俱乐部的资料——对于常常倾听别人心声，且背后又有四天宝寺做靠山的忍足谦也而言，谦也或许可以比身为警察的乾了解到更多东西。

“谦也。”看到自家堂弟穿着神父的衣服站在西街教堂门前，忍足露出了惯常的微笑。

忍足谦也一脸古怪的表情：“侑士，你打算探那家俱乐部的底？”

“嘛，差不多是这样的，”忍足侑士稍稍一顿，“情报很难到手么？”

“不，这个给你。”忍足谦也从黑色的长袍下取出文件袋。“你的事情，我怎么也要帮你办到吧？”

“谢啦！怎么这个表情？莫非这家俱乐部和四天宝寺有什么关系吗？不然的话，谦也你不会这么在意吧？”

不知是不是身穿“工作服”的缘故，忍足谦也却没了平日和堂兄斗口的心情：“不，事实上我在为你担心，侑士。”

“担心？”

“那家俱乐部背后的人，或许是比藏之介更麻烦的家伙……你要小心。”忍足谦也郑重的警告。

谁知听了这样的警告，忍足侑士反而笑了，“别担心，谦也，这件事算不了什么。何况侦探什么的，就算是明天就赔上性命也没什么大不了的，今天照样还要查个水落石出。我先回去了。”

“还有……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么……”

“那我先走了！”忍足侑士耸耸肩，转身离开，挥了挥手里的资料袋算是道别。

望着忍足侑士远去的背影，忍足谦也终于还是低声叹了口气。你这个家伙，直到现在都这么任性胡来，怎么还能那样的笑着呢？

能让忍足侑士露出那样的笑容当然是有原因的，而让那样笑着的忍足侑士急匆匆的赶回去当然也是有原因的。而这原因却只有一个，那就是迹部还穿着女装在车里等着。

忍足信守承诺，确实没有离开多久就回到车里，这可让迹部着实松了口气。他可不想穿着这身衣服去到处乱晃。不过，这家伙到底是从哪里冒出这种恶趣味的想法的？回去的路上，迹部若有所思的盯着忍足的侧脸。

因为在开车的缘故，忍足专心致志的看着前方，唇边带着惯常的愉快微笑，不，应该说是比平时更加愉快的微笑。或许是因为没有戴平光眼镜的缘故，这样看起来的忍足侑士，和他平时的形象有着些许出入。

“小景怎么一直在看我？”忍足早就感觉到了迹部的视线，故意慢悠悠的开口问。

迹部立刻转过头去：“不，没什么。”

“啊呀，莫非迹部你看到不戴眼镜的我，更加深深的迷上我了吗？”

“少自以为是了！”

“呐，景吾，说真的你今天的表现真的太棒了。”忍足赞许的说，“精湛的演技，真是让人大跌眼镜啊！”

迹部对于忍足的夸奖完全不屑一顾，“哼，你今天不是没戴眼镜那种东西么……你以为本大爷是谁，啊嗯？倒是你这家伙，既然想要潜入俱乐部做调查，居然连异能什么的借口都不提前想出来，真不知道如果不是本大爷和你一起去，你要怎么应付那个叫梶本的男人？”

“所以我就说没有小景在身边不行嘛！对了，我从谦也那儿得到了一些有趣的情报，我们回去之后可以研究一下，看看接下来该怎么办。”

忍足谦也提供的情报么……迹部微微一挑眉，这还真是位不安分的神父，天知道这份情报是出自四天宝寺的情报系统，还是那位忍足谦也另有什么神通。不过这些事都无所谓，反正只要查出来这个俱乐部的背后究竟隐藏着什么秘密，满足了忍足侑士那份名侦探的好奇心就够了。何况认真考量起来，多卖点人情给警方并不是什么坏事。

所以于公于私，迹部对于挖掘出事件的真相亦是势在必得。

这也就是为什么现在迹部正聚精会神的阅读忍足谦也提供的情报，而忍足侑士却只有泡红茶的工作可做的根本原因。

忍足谦也提供的资料与他神父的身份完全不搭，竟意外的花哨。不像乾每次拿来的资料都有着强烈的公文感，这份资料就像是一份娱乐周刊，满是彩图、剪报和各种颜色的花体字，排版也颇“艺术”，乍一看上去真是令人眼花缭乱。但不可否认，这样的资料阅读起来倒也别有一番趣味。

资料上提到，异能者俱乐部开始营业不过只有不到半年时间。但是在这短短的一百八十天里，却有6人失踪，平均不到一个月就会有一人失踪，光是这点就让人觉得十分可疑。另一方面，这家俱乐部开业到现在，它的老板都不曾在媒体前出现过，应对媒体的人就是之前接待忍足侑士和迹部景吾的那个男人——梶本贵久。

“这个梶本果然不简单。”迹部嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”忍足从厨房探出头来。

“我是在说给咱们做介绍的那个男人，我就觉得他很不简单。”迹部抖抖手里的资料。“这里面说，他是俱乐部里唯一一个公开露面过的员工，也是唯一一个曾经离开过俱乐部的员工。”

“那我们在俱乐部里看到的其他的那些工作人员呢？难道这些人都一直呆在俱乐部里？”忍足回忆着今天在俱乐部里看到的一切。这家俱乐部的规模虽不算大，可至少也有十人左右在服务，按照正常情况考虑，计算上轮班的员工，工作人员应该比自己看到的多上一两倍。就算住在那俱乐部里，这些人也总该出出进进吧？

迹部耸耸肩，“根据现在这份资料的介绍，也只能这么理解。”

把所有资料翻阅了一遍之后，迹部很快就察觉出了其中的异样。就算不考虑那些足不出户的员工，作为一家以异能者为会员的俱乐部，本身应该是一个很大的新闻素材才对。但事实上，报道这家俱乐部的新闻微乎其微，仅仅在开业的时候，像是想要做宣传般的有那么一条简单的新闻。

难道有人故意不想让这家俱乐部成为媒体的焦点？可是那些媒体，怎么可能这么乖乖听话？除非这家俱乐部有什么不能碰触的禁忌……是什么呢？

忍足把茶盘放在茶几上，从迹部的手中接过资料，只看了两眼便脸色一沉：“失踪人口的数字，和乾提供的资料不同。”

“喔？”迹部啜了一口红茶。

“嗯，乾给的资料中，说失踪的人只有四个。”忍足放下资料，无奈的摇了摇头，“也就是说，居然还有乾都不知道的失踪者。”

“哈，那个数据男也有失误的时候，还真是少见。”迹部撇嘴，“不过这也就可以证实，这家俱乐部看起来是确实有问题喽？”

“照现在的情况看，确实如此。”忍足翻到梶本的一页，摸摸下巴。“说起来，既然这个梶本这么不同寻常，莫非他就是老板？”

“这种可能也不是没有，毕竟愈是隐藏，反而不如坦白出现在众人视线中更为安全。”迹部点点头，“不过，本大爷现在介意的，是这家俱乐部居然没有被那些好事的媒体关注，这让人觉得十分反常。不希望媒体介入，只能证明它隐藏着巨大的秘密。如果这家俱乐部的秘密真的隐藏的这么深，那它的幕后黑手，绝对不会这么轻易的出现在众人视线中的。”

“这样啊……”忍足故意稍显失望似的耸耸肩，“唉，如果罪魁祸首是那个梶本，事情就简单多了，我们大概马上就能破案了吧！”

“你开什么玩笑，案子真的那么简单就好了……”迹部实在懒得给忍足的冷笑话捧场，而是认真的分析着：“不管梶本是不是幕后的主谋，这次我们的申请肯定会引起他们的关注。只要他们批准我们入会，鱼就等于上钩了。”

像是要配合迹部的说法一样，忍足的手机适时的响了起来。“喂？是，我是忍足。嗯？那这个周末？啊，我很期待，好的，我知道了，谢谢，再见。”

“果然是梶本打来的电话。”忍足挂断手机，勾起嘴角。“他打电话通知我们，入会申请已经通过了，今后欢迎我们去参加活动，我预约了这个周末。”

“哼，鱼果然上钩了么？就是不知道收线的时机……”迹部得意的捋捋头发，忽然色变道：“等一下，这么说这个周末，本大爷还要打扮成……”

忍足狡猾的笑着点点头：“啊呀，我好像又可以和‘景子’一起出去了！”

迹部不禁翻了个白眼丢过去，“你要是那么喜欢女人，干脆就直接去找个真女人算了！”

“啊呀，小景你知道我不是这个意思啦……”忍足尴尬的抓了抓头。“因为我喜欢的是小景你嘛，所以才会喜欢‘景子’呀……”

迹部无奈的瞥了一眼甜言蜜语模式全开的忍足，皱眉道：“还是说正事吧，这次再去那家俱乐部咱们是不是也要想办法获取点什么情报？不然本大爷……”

“那是当然的……嗯，让我想想。”忍足亦是点点头，顺便走到迹部身边，把手搭在了他的肩上。开什么玩笑，再这样穿女装登场，迹部迟早会忍无可忍的。他虽然喜欢逗弄迹部，可也不想看迹部真的大发雷霆呀！

当晚，忍足和迹部就如何收集情报，在床上展开了激烈的讨论。他们设想了好几种方案，像是两人假装走错啦，或者是偷偷潜入进行调查啦……可是设想固然很好，但计划往往赶不上变化，事情的结果最后还是大大出乎忍足和迹部的预料。

虽然梶本告知二人，作为会员，只要有时间任何时候都可以造访俱乐部，但是出于隐蔽自己的考虑，忍足和迹部还是决定选在人最多的周末例会时再去一探究竟，毕竟打草惊蛇不是他们所乐见的事情。

“你真的觉得，这家俱乐部有什么诡计么？”出门前，迹部不耐的抓着头上的假发嘟囔着。“侑士，本大爷觉得异能者之类的还是不大可能的，或许这个俱乐部只不过是骗子吧？”

忍足无奈的撇嘴：“小景……你明显只是因为不想变装才这么说的吧？明明之前咱们第一次去那家俱乐部时，就已经感觉到它有些不对头了。像这样否认自己的直觉，你还是头一次，呃，我知道化妆成这样确实让你很难以忍受……”

然而这个周末，在俱乐部里却发生了了比穿女装更让迹部难以忍受的事情，那便是迹部太过小看了自己的魅力。打扮成女人的迹部景吾明显惊艳全场，让俱乐部里的所有男人都盯着迹部看傻了眼。即便是习惯被众人瞩目的迹部，在这种情况下也被那些色迷迷的男人看得毛骨悚然。偏偏因为忍足和迹部的加入，这周除了会员例行聚会之外，欢迎新入会员忍足夫妇也成为聚会的主题，这就使得迹部即便想低调从事，忍着难堪去进行调查也没了机会。

——身为男人，居然被一群男人觊觎，这种感觉简直糟透了！迹部气呼呼的回到事务所以后，说什么也不肯再打扮成那样被那些没品的家伙意淫了。

也正因如此，两人第三次去俱乐部已经是两个星期之后的事情了。忍足以夫人身体不适为借口，推掉了期间的一次活动——当然这其实是为了照顾一下迹部不爽的情绪，到外地稍稍度个不能算是假期的假期，再顺便处理一下手冢委托的另一桩案件而已。

不过托这次“假期”的福，迹部的情绪总算好转了不少。为了彻底解决这个案子，迹部只好第三次身着女装出现在了异能者俱乐部里。

“哼，这是最后一次了，知不知道，啊嗯？”迹部一边戴假发一边发牢骚。

“小景，忍耐，忍耐嘛！”

“忍耐？”迹部不自觉的提高了声调，气冲冲的说：“你怎么想象的出来一群男人用那种令人恶心的眼神盯着你看的心情……竟然敢用那种色迷迷的神情看着本大爷，啊嗯？！”

“啊呀……”忍足从后面抱住迹部，“我也很生气啊，那群家伙那样的盯着我的小景看……可是没办法，小景实在太迷人了嘛，比在场那些女人都还要漂亮，那些家伙们被你吸引也是在所难免的事情……不过呢，那些胆敢对小景心怀不轨的家伙们，哼哼……也不能就这么饶了他们。”

“喔？”看着忍足露出一副恶人似的表情，迹部以看好戏的表情追问。

“小小的惩戒一番喽，总之要帮小景出气嘛……”忍足吐吐舌头，“你很快就知道啦！”

……这家伙所谓的教训，该不会就是这个吧？迹部暗暗的叹了口气。本就在一群中年妇女中强行忍耐的迹部，如今实在觉得自己更难抵挡她们投射来那敌视的眼光——从小到大，他迹部景吾何时受到过这种待遇？

可是这也不能怪那些女人们，谁让她们的丈夫上次一直围着自己转，而这次自己的“丈夫”忍足，又几乎赢光了整个俱乐部里所有男人们的钱呢？

在桥牌桌旁，忍足春风得意，俨然成为人群中的焦点。因为，无论是谁与忍足搭档，他总能以最高的点数来获得最终的胜利。即便刚刚还在忍足手中输的一塌糊涂的人，在和他搭档之后也能立刻翻身，这样一来，忍足的牌技在众人眼中简直成了神一样的存在，不少男人争着讨教技巧，完全没有注意到自己已被对方赢得两袖清风的惨状。

这样……真的算是给本大爷出气吗？哼，明明那群男人们还都玩的很尽兴嘛！不过也托忍足的福，这次倒是再没有男人对迹部纠缠不休了。迹部不爽的翻了个白眼，然而却一直伺机而动，并没忘记自己的职责。

因为这也是忍足和迹部之前商量好的战略，忍足吸引众人的注意力，而迹部就趁人不备偷偷去打探一番。然而上一次正式参加聚会时，忍足和迹部两人一直被包围在人群之中，根本没有机会去一探究竟。

这次情况就明显不同了，忍足缠住了所有的男人，而迹部在女人之中又一向受到了相当程度的冷落。不过这倒正好方便迹部采取行动。想到这里，迹部迅速的起身，整理了一下衣服，打算到后面不对外开放参观的那条走廊去探个究竟。

可是，迹部刚刚起身，一直不知跑到哪里去的梶本突然出现在活动室里，并且他的目标非常确定——就是迹部。

“景子夫人，”梶本彬彬有礼的朝迹部鞠躬示意，“请您跟我到这边来。”

迹部稍微有些不安的瞥了一眼在一边和其他丈夫们在桥牌桌上“鏖战”的忍足，颇为淑女的点了点头。“是。”

迹部转过身去的一霎，没能看到忍足忧心忡忡的目送着自家“妻子”离去的目光。

不论这次能不能查探出事情的真相，忍足都不希望迹部遇到什么危险或者麻烦，那样的话，他是无法原谅自己的。毕竟是因为自己的缘故，迹部才会一而再再而三的以忍足景子的身份来到这里。

在那种情况下，迹部当然不能拒绝梶本的邀请，跟着他来到了走廊的一侧。不知是巧合还是梶本有意为之，他带迹部来的，正是迹部想一探究竟的地方：研究区。

虽然在来之前充满好奇，不过进入这条走廊之后的场景却让迹部稍稍觉得有些意外：这条走廊和之前开放的会员居住区看起来非常相似，都有着许多看起来一模一样的门，甚至连位置也和那边一模一样。

梶本熟门熟路的推开其中一扇门，做了一个请的手势：“请进吧。”

这个房间看起来和普通的会客室没两样，面对面放置的两只沙发，中间隔着一张茶几，墙角摆放着茶具柜，除此之外空空荡荡什么也没有。

梶本给两人各倒了一杯茶之后，在迹部的面前坐下，认真的盯着迹部的双眼：“其实我是想和夫人单独谈一谈，夫人也知道，我们的俱乐部要求会员适当的配合我们的研究工作。我想，您应该会答应我的请求的吧？”

“当然。”迹部故作轻松的笑答。“我们不是一直非常配合么？”

其实这也是让迹部相当火大的一件事：自从来到这家俱乐部之后，他们就面临着各种各样测试问卷的轰炸，答得迹部不胜其烦。现在又被梶本要求配合，迹部虽然表面保持笑容，心底却几乎要暴走了。

“很好。”梶本点了点头，“其实，今天我是想测试一下夫人的能力，夫人曾经说过自己的异能，是能够洞悉对方的心情吧？那么，我们来做个测试，请夫人感觉一下，我现在的心情如何？”

这是早在迹部的预料之中的测试，既然名为异能者俱乐部，想必肯定会对会员的异能进行一番考察才对。只是对象如果是这个表情淡然的梶本，实在有些棘手……哼，不过在本大爷的眼力面前，这点小事还不算什么！

“你在疑虑些什么？”迹部盯着梶本的脸，审慎的说。

“不错。其实我确实有些疑问，”梶本并没有因为被说中心情而导致情绪有何波动，而是仍然平静的说，“我的疑问就是：景子夫人确实是景子夫人吗？”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，景子夫人，您真的是女人吗？”梶本目光灼灼的说。

迹部挑了挑眉：“你这话是什么意思？”

“我想您应该很清楚我的意思。”梶本慢条斯理的把一份化验单摆在迹部面前。通过DNA的检测，很明显可以看出被测验者的性别的的确确是男性。“这是利用夫人您的唾液送样化验得到的化验单，我想，不需要我再说些什么了吧？喔，对，应该改称您为先生。”

“哼！”既然被对方戳穿，迹部也恢复了自己本来的声线，不屑的哼了一声。“那又如何？”

“确实，除了褫夺您和忍足先生的会员资格，我们不能做些什么……然而，我想，您是不是也应该告诉我们，即便要变装也要混入俱乐部的目的是什么？”

“梶本君，也不要太失礼了。”正在这时，一个柔媚的女声喝止了梶本的追问。

出现在门口的是个身材性感容貌姣好的美人，身上的白大褂和脸上的一副挂链眼镜这种土气的打扮，却意外的衬托出她和寻常女性截然不同的知性气质，这使她更增添了几分魅力。

“原本，如果是一般人的话，我是没必要亲自出面的，不过如果是这位先生的话，我想我有必要亲自和您面谈，更能体现出我们的诚意。”这女人径自走进房间，自顾自的说着。“啊，忘记自我介绍一下，我是这里的负责人，华村葵。很高兴见到你，迹部景吾先生。”

看到华村的出现，梶本立刻恭敬的起身，把座位让给华村之后，自己则如骑士一般站在她的身后。华村似乎颇满意似的笑了笑，就在迹部面前坐了下来。

“看来你已经知道了。”从华村出现，迹部就一直盯着这个古怪的女人。以梶本贵久对她的恭敬态度看来，这个华村很可能才是这家俱乐部的真正幕后主使。

“迹部景吾，我当然知道。”华村点了点头，“而且我也已经知道，忍足侑士和迹部景吾，是OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探。侦探先生既然混入到我们的俱乐部，应该不会只是闲的无聊好玩而已吧？所以，我想，我必须和你们好好的谈一谈。”

“谈？”

“二位是来调查我们这家俱乐部的内幕的吧？”华村笑得很灿烂，“真是荣幸啊，居然被迹部君调查……”

迹部完全不理华村的客套：“刚刚你说要展示诚意，现在就把你的诚意展示给本大爷看吧！”

“事情的情况是这样，我现在正在进行的项目中，正在集合各种各样优秀的基因。当然，异能者的基因也是不可缺少的搜集部分。既然迹部君也已经深入到了我们的俱乐部当中，那么不妨就和忍足君留下来，为我们提供基因，如何？”

“想要本大爷的基因……？”迹部又惊又怒，可是他话音未落，就被突然摔过来的忍足撞得半躺倒在了沙发上：“唔……好痛……”

“抱歉呐，景吾。”忍足挣扎着坐起身，回头怒视着身后的元凶——刚刚从背后把自己猛地推进房间的男人。

“我刚刚看到这个人偷偷溜到这边。”梳着怪异发型的男人面无表情的指指忍足。“梶本，你也太大意了，明明知道他们是……”

“没关系啊，反正有神城君你在。”梶本看着忍足狼狈的坐在迹部身边，居高临下的勾起了嘴角。“这两个人，老师打算怎么处理？”

“来的正好……”华村唇边的笑意愈深，“我正想请忍足君过来，想不到你倒是不请自来了。事实上我也刚刚和迹部君谈过，希望你们能配合我们的事业，留下来贡献出你们优秀的基因。”

“你……你在说什么？”忍足一时间几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

华村理所应当似的说：“我想，读医学的忍足君应该更清楚吧，通过体外授精与人工修整受精卵的基因……就可以从根本上制作出更完美的作品。虽然我一直在寻找素材努力制作优秀的作品，不过毕竟还是要从最根本上入手，以最优秀的基因制作出最优秀的人类……”

“你把什么……叫做作品？”忍足简直觉得自己好像误入了科幻小说的剧情当中。基因更动？制作人类？

“当我通过基因的组合排列和特殊的科学手段让普通人获得不普通的力量时，就是一个新的作品问世的时候。人类，就是我的作品！”华村得意的推了推眼镜。“怎样？这不是世界上最棒的作品吗？”

“为了创造完美的人类什么的……华村小姐，你的想法也太不正常了吧？利用基因组合，且不去研究其中的伦理道德观念，就是从技术上也绝不是件简单的事情……”忍足不禁皱眉，“更何况世界上怎么可能有所谓真正完美的人类出现呢？”

“啊，就是因为还没有，才有追求的价值啊！”华村双手抱在胸前，双眼闪着兴奋的光芒。“人类就是在不断追求完美的过程中不断进步的。现在我所做的，就是尽可能收集人类基因中最特殊和美妙的部分，就像是那些人的异能一样。然后，他们这些不知如何利用自己异能的次品基因，会在我的手中重新绽放出新的光辉。就算穷我一生之力都无法做出最完美的作品，然而只要这份事业被人传承下去，那么迟早有一天，完美的人类会被制作出来的。”

“可是被制作出来的东西怎么还可以称之为人类！？”忍足越发觉得无法理解眼前这女人的思维。

“不是人类又是什么？我只是接手了神的工作，那个教堂的神父布道时不是也会说是神创造了人类吗？”华村笑嘻嘻的反驳忍足的话。显然，她对忍足和那家教堂之间的关系也心知肚明。“当然，作为作品本身，也可以实现比自己过去更加多的理想，拥有比过去更加强大的力量，对于作品本身而言，这并没有什么不好，不是吗？”

神城和梶本不约而同的点点头，“能成为老师的作品，我们都觉得非常荣幸。事实上，正是因为成为老师的作品，我才感觉我的人生如此的精彩。”

“这实在太不正常了……”忍足倒吸了一口冷气，除了这句话，他实在想不到别的话可说了。

假如狂热的华村还能用科技狂人来解答，那眼前这两个被称为作品却仍乐此不疲并为华村葵鞍前马后供她差遣的男人，就已经到了让忍足无法理解的程度了。

“不正常？”华村挑起漂亮的眉毛。“我本来以为OLA的大侦探起码可以让我觉得多少有些惊喜，想不到也是和凡夫俗子一样，完全无法理解我的作品具有着怎样的意义。”

“这简直可笑！”迹部听罢冷笑道：“如本大爷这般的存在，就是完美的存在了，你的所作所为完全是多此一举！”

忍足本以为华村多少会对迹部这番自恋言论多少有点不屑，谁知华村反而相当欣赏的打量着迹部。“真是神的作品啊，竟然这么出色，真是最高质素的素材了，那份自信几乎不必我多费功夫进行加工，就如此无懈可击。”

听了华村的话，一旁的神城似乎颇不是滋味的撇了撇嘴。

“素材？加工？”迹部却对华村的赞美嗤之以鼻，“哼，让本大爷告诉你这愚蠢而又自以为是的女人，本大爷就是本大爷，就算你再怎么拿本大爷的基因去尝试，也不可能再制造出第二个迹部景吾。哼，你所看到今日的我，也是这么多年以来，我凭着自己的力量所造就的。只有那些没出息的懦夫，才会依赖于被他人改造自我！”

忍足向迹部投去赞赏的一瞥，赞同的说：“不错，这样靠他人力量改变的人生，又怎么能算是自己做主的人生呢？”

“这当然是我自己的人生，”神城不满的反驳。“是我心甘情愿选择成为老师的作品，这怎么能说不是我自己做主的人生？老师，既然这两个人这么不配合，那咱们还是走吧，没必要继续浪费时间了！”

梶本看了看忍足和迹部，微微俯下身，在华村的耳边道：“老师，我看，他们是无法理解您崇高的理想的。”

“确实……”华村遗憾的打量着忍足和迹部，“唉，不过如果有机会，我还是希望能够得到二位的基因……想来那一定是完美人类所不可或缺的部分吧！咱们走吧，还有很多事情要做呢！”

“哼，想得美！”迹部狠狠的瞪了华村一眼，华村也不以为意，带着神城离开了房间。

“忍足君，迹部君，”最后一个离开的梶本摸摸耳垂上的耳钉，看着忍足和迹部，忽然笑了起来，“你们，真的相信所谓异能的存在吗？所谓异能这种如魔术般的东西……”

“？！”

“你这话是什么意思？喂！你给本大爷回来！”虽然听出梶本话里有话，可是对方像是个蹩脚的演员一般，只是留下了这么一句意义不明的台词之后，就主动退场了。

忍足走到门前，试着拧了一下门把手。“果然被锁住了。”

“可恶！”迹部愤愤的挥拳砸在沙发靠背上，“那个疯女人，难道抓住我们的目的，就是用我们的基因来做什么莫名其妙的实验？”

“很有可能……”忍足有些沮丧的揉了揉自己的头发。

迹部斜眼看着忍足，“居然自己跑到这里……你是白痴吗？之前不是说过万一有事就由你联系警方吗？如果本大爷真的很长时间都没回去，那你就识相的赶快脚底抹油啊！现在竟然被对手一网打尽……”

“啊呀，我当然知道这个道理，可是……”忍足的脸上浮现出一丝无奈的笑意：“我看着小景被那个叫梶本的家伙带走，无论如何也放心不下，我实在不想让小景一个人面对危险的状况啊！如果小景有个什么三长两短，我是绝对不会原谅自己的！”

“白痴，真是白痴……”虽然嘴上还是在抱怨，然而迹部的表情也有阴转晴的趋势。毕竟听到对方是如此担心自己，任何人都没办法再生起气来了吧！

忍足抱歉的一笑，在迹部身边坐下，揽住迹部的肩膀：“这次我确实是大意了，不过那个叫做神城玲治的男人倒也不是等闲之辈，他的动作和力量都很奇怪，似乎和平常人类完全不同。虽然很不甘心，不过不得不承认，我确实不是他的对手。现在想来，或许他那份诡异的力量，就是华村所谓作品的意思吧！”

“如果那个女人说的那些话都是真的……”迹部不禁扶额，“那么我们的麻烦就大了。”

“此话怎讲？”

迹部无奈道：“如果通过华村的手段可以改进平常人的战斗水准，你说对一个国家而言，这样的技术具有着怎样的意义？”

“……人形生化武器之类的？”听了迹部的假设，忍足不禁打了个寒噤。“莫非，这家俱乐部的后台也是……怪不得乾的数据都会出错，之前谦也的情报里对这家俱乐部也很慎重。”

“算了，现在想这些都没有用，还是先想想怎么脱困吧！”迹部瞪着紧锁的房门——这房门的内侧连钥匙孔都没有，难怪对方会把自己和忍足关在这里。表面装饰得像个会客室的房间，可是仔细想想，这根本就是个囚室嘛！

“或许我们可以试试把门撞开？”忍足试着提议。

“恐怕不那么容易吧……”迹部沉吟着望向小小的窗子，“这么小的窗子，人也没办法出去吧……”

正在两人一筹莫展的时候，门外却突然传来了熟悉的声音：“忍足，迹部，你们在这里吗？”

“这声音……是乾吗？”忍足不禁喜出望外。“对，我们在这里！”

“没错是我。请等一下。”

等乾成功的破门而入已经是二十分钟之后的事情了，这房门的安全系数显然超乎他的数据预料之内，光是在房间里听着外面发出的惊人声音也知道乾为了打开这门费了多大功夫。

“忍足，迹部……”乾刚推了推眼镜，就愣愣的盯着迹部，僵在原地：“呃，迹部，你这是……”

糟糕！想到自己现在这打扮，迹部顿时脸红：“少给本大爷注意那些有的没的，你这家伙怎么会突然出现在这里？”

“虽然之前把这桩案件委托给了你们，不过最近我也开始盯这家俱乐部了。”乾识趣的不再纠缠于迹部的打扮，而是耸耸肩膀，“前些天我去你们的事务所找过你们，可当时你们不在，后来就没找到机会再和你们好好谈谈这桩案子了……”

“不在……”忍足恍然道：“啊，我们去办另一个案子了，刚好离开了大约两星期。”

“原来如此。”乾点了点头，“不过我能赶到的主要原因是因为就在刚才，我们接到匿名报案，说是你们遇到了麻烦。”

“报案？”忍足微一思索，便想到了报案人的身份，笑道：“所以你才出现的这么及时啊！”

“看来我来的时机正好，也多亏这里离警局很近。”

不知是不是自己的错觉，迹部想，乾的情绪好像异常的高涨？“乾，你遇到什么好事了吗？”

“啊，被迹部看出来了么？”乾的眼镜闪过一丝逆光，“其实，我们刚刚抓到了一个诈骗团伙。”

忍足不禁觉得有些不可思议：“诈骗团伙？！在这儿？难道是俱乐部的那些……”

“不，不是俱乐部的人。他们和你们一样，也被人关押在某个房间里。”乾笑容满面的说：“这些家伙让我们找的好苦，现在看来，这家俱乐部倒是做了件好事。”

听了乾的解释，忍足和迹部这才知道，包括刚刚见到的华村等人在内，这家俱乐部的所有工作人员早已跑得不知去向，而留下的会员们，就是乾口中那个诈骗团伙的成员。

这个诈骗团伙一向是夫妻档作案，手法千奇百怪，令受害者往往防不胜防，警方追踪他们已经有很长一段时间了。

原本他们是因为听说这家俱乐部为异能者提供服务而想要行骗的，可由于最初潜入俱乐部打算行骗的成员无故失踪，他们就纷纷加入这家俱乐部，想探个虚实。结果不但有更多成员失踪，还在今天被警方一网打尽。至于那些失踪的人，也都在俱乐部的各个房间中被找了出来。

“也就是说……”听了乾的话，忍足不禁瞠目结舌。

“根本就没有什么所谓的异能者吧？”迹部接着忍足的话说道：“怪不得梶本离开的时候会这么说。看起来，他也知道这家俱乐部里的那些会员们都是骗子？”

“总之，我先把诈骗团伙的成员带回警局，至于这家俱乐部的那些人究竟是怎么一回事，还要做进一步调查。”乾也同样对忍足和迹部所讲述的内容表示难以理解，“不过，要我说，如果不是故弄玄虚的话，那女人的设想简直就是疯了。”

“说起来，本大爷倒是觉得，那个华村对于自己的设想是深信不疑的，不像是故弄玄虚。倒是那个梶本，似乎早就知道这个所谓的异能者不过是个大骗局。”

“有的时候，即使知道对方是错的，也无法拆穿，因为那个人，是自己如此信赖和追随的对象……”忍足沉吟道：“或许，对梶本而言，华村就是这样的存在吧？所以，只能将错就错。”

“还有那个神城也一样。”迹部补充道。“不过这些家伙根本都是疯子嘛……明明知道是不合逻辑的错误，却还要继续将错就错。”

然而出乎迹部的意料，忍足这次却微微的摇了摇头：“不，他们只是想要守护自己所重视的人而已，虽然这方法似乎有点蠢，不过人有时候真的很难用理性去控制自己的感情来行动。”

“那你觉得，他们并没有发疯，啊嗯？”难得忍足反对自己的意见，迹部却没表现出任何不满，而是唇边带笑的追问了一句。

“是的，或许他们很清醒的知道自己要的是什么，就像神城对我们说的，他是自己做出抉择的，所以人生仍然掌控在他们自己的手中，只是他们选择用自己的人生去支持华村的疯狂设想而已。之前我还觉得报警的人可能是谦也，但现在想来，说不定是梶本。”

“有可能，毕竟只有俱乐部内部人员才能正确掌握他们自己撤离的时间。”乾对忍足的分析表示认同。“好了，我先走了，之后还有很多事情等着我去处理……嗯，也有些资料需要重新更新呢……”

说到这里，乾似是无意的最后看了迹部一眼，随即就在迹部抓狂之前消失了。

“这个可恶的数据狂……”迹部咬牙切齿的瞪着飞快逃离的乾，随即转过头来瞪着忍足。“对了！”

忍足被迹部瞪得额头汗下：“嗯？”

“报酬呢？”迹部没好气的说。

“那个……报酬啊……哈哈，小景你刚才也看见啦，我从那群骗子手里赢了不少钱呢，嗯，足够我们去吃几顿法国菜还是意大利菜之类的啦。”

“哼，你这家伙，居然能从那群骗子的手里赢……不对，本大爷是说乾付的报酬呢？”

“啊呀，你看，其实之前乾似乎就想撤销委托，而且我们这次毕竟还是托他的福才能摆脱困境，所以报酬就……”

“忍足侑士！你之前就没打算收乾贞治的报酬，对不对！？既然如此居然还要本大爷配合你，打扮成这副鬼样子……本大爷回去了！”迹部气呼呼的拎着裙角往外走去。

“小景的样子怎么是鬼样子嘛，啊呀，小景，我下次绝不会拖你一起做白工了，小景，你就原谅我吧……”忍足挠着头追在迹部身后。

啊呀，我这天才怎么可能做白工呢？可是总不能告诉小景，其实这次我接下这个委托所拿到的最好“报酬”，就是看你穿女装呀……


	14. 血色之坝

——这是解决异能者俱乐部案件之前的事情。

  
望着迹部有些阴郁的侧脸，忍足不禁暗暗在心里叹了口气。这次异能者俱乐部的事情让迹部没少生气，本打算离开L市之后至少能让迹部换换心情，可谁知道居然又会遇到了新的麻烦？

这次案件的委托来自M镇，这是个距离忍足和迹部所在的L市大约要坐八小时火车的地方，紧挨着本国最长的河流Melinda河，这一带有山有水，风景很是秀丽。

然而，M镇真正出现在大多数人视线中，是在政府在这段河道上修建了一座本国最大的水坝之后。自此就开始有一些观光游客前往该地观光，不过因为该地原本经济不甚发达，旅游业也并未兴起，所以还没变成像是白浜海滩那样人满为患的旅游胜地。

只是，稍有旅游经验的人都知道，这样的景点，反而保留了较多自然风貌，又清静，更能好好的欣赏美景。这也是忍足和迹部为什么在手冢打来电话提出委托之后就立刻答应了下来的原因之一。

没错，这次事件还有一个特别之处，就在于它的委托人居然是那个手冢国光。

其实，在这次手冢打电话过来之前，忍足和迹部几乎搞不清楚这位号称出门采风的新晋当红推理小说家究竟身在何方。自从作品出版，手头宽绰之后，手冢就很少回来，最近这段时间更是有几分行踪成谜的意思。

手冢打电话过来时，忍足和迹部正为了俱乐部里面的色鬼们闹得格外尴尬。僵持不下的时候，电话铃犹如世外仙音一般及时响起。

还在气头上的迹部顺手拎起电话听筒，毫不客气道：“喂，嗯？啊，手冢。”

许久没有联系过，手冢的声音还是一如往常的平静，丝毫不受迹部态度的影响：“嗯，迹部，好久不见。”

“什么啊，你这家伙，本大爷还以为你失踪了呢！”感觉到电话另一端手冢的沉默，再想到手冢的个性，迹部不禁微一皱眉，“说吧，发生什么事了？”

以手冢的脾气，如果不是发生了什么事情，他肯定不会毫无缘故的打电话给自己。事实证明迹部大爷的眼力一如既往的不错。果然，手冢大略说了几分钟，就把事情大致和迹部讲了一遍。

原来，最近手冢正在M镇附近的绯影村采风，这个村子也是距离水坝最近的一个村子，一直比较闭塞，但也因此格外宁静。可是最近，这么个小村子里却接连发生了一些怪事。

起初是总有人丢东西，大家都以为村子里来了小偷，可搜了一阵，贼没发现，倒是把丢的东西都找了出来，结果这事儿谁也没放在心上。一波未平一波又起，村里又出了另一桩怪事。有人一早醒来，发现自家院子里湿漉漉的，像是夜里下过雨似的，可再看左邻右舍，谁家也没有这个情况，这事接连在不同人家发生了好几次，居然谁都没发现到究竟是怎么回事。再后来，又有好几名村民发现到，村旁那大坝放水时流出来的水似乎突然变红了，红得像是血一样，着实骇人。可再去看时，一切又恢复了平常的样子。

一时间村中人心惶惶，村民们都传说是因为村里来了外乡人，惹得水神发怒，这才发生了怪事。

按道理说，对于这种无稽之谈，手冢这种人应该不会放在心上，但这次不知为什么，他却觉得有某种不好的预感。再加上村长岩田也为这些谣言心神不宁，问起手冢是不是认识侦探，于是手冢就把电话打到了OLA侦探事务所。

正恨不得把异能者俱乐部的事情丢在脑后的迹部，当然毫不犹豫的答应了下来。

忍足本来不同意把异能者俱乐部的事情就这么丢在这儿不管。可转念一想，能到这么个风景秀丽的地方去好好的休息休息，也有助于让迹部调整心情。只不过一想到手冢的预感，他也觉得心里有些不安。手冢的第六感似乎挺灵，之前明智文化赏的案子就是个很好的例子，这次该不会又出什么事吧？

只可惜，当时的那种情况下，忍足侑士当然不会也不想反对迹部的意见，于是他们抱着一种旅游休假的心态，错误的判定了这次委托的复杂与辛苦的程度，踏上了前往绯影村的旅途。

M镇的确通了火车，但是它的规模和L市完全不能相提并论，而且抵达M镇之后，忍足和迹部才知道他们要去的绯影村距离镇上还有将近2小时的车程。不过，旅途劳顿和条件艰苦都不是最大的麻烦，最大的麻烦是来接他们的人带来的消息。

“二位是OLA侦探事务所的侦探先生吧？”那年轻的男人未曾自我介绍，就先愁眉苦脸的叹了口气，“你们这次恐怕来的太晚了……”

“太晚？”迹部一挑眉，“什么意思？”

男人苦笑：“已经有人被杀了。”

“什么？”忍足和迹部不禁面面相觑，想不到，这桩起初看似只是些恶作剧般的案件，如今居然演变成了杀人事件。

男人左右看了看，低声道：“我们还是上车慢慢谈吧。”

汽车开出了M镇之后，又在颠簸的山路上行驶了大约一个多小时的时间，还没看到绯影村的踪影。幸好在这段时间里，忍足和迹部从司机的口中大致了解了他们所要前往的绯影村的一些详情，才算抵消了一些旅途的无聊。

绯影村是个保守的村庄，有六十余户人家世代居住在这里。村子的管理者除了村长之外，还按照旧例，以村中最有声望的五个家族所组成的居民自治会来管理村中的一些日常事宜。

开车的司机，也就是到火车站来迎接忍足和迹部的男人名叫坂元和行，是村里居民自治会的委员之一，也是村里小学的老师兼校长，和村长岩田准一是从小一起长大的朋友。坂元与岩田年纪相仿，又都曾经到村外求学，自然观念也一致，认为随着时代发展，村子不能再这么继续闭塞下去，应该寻求更多的发展空间。

然而，以岩田准一的父亲，前任村长岩田正邦为首的村中的耆老们，却相当反对开放村子，发展旅游业之类的做法。

坂元说到这里，不禁叹了口气：“而且，不仅仅是老村长他们反对，就连被村民世代信奉的绯影神社的神主也坚决反对，这就让准一更为难了。”

“神主？”迹部挑眉，“这个绯影神社的神主是什么人？”

“我们的村子自古就供奉着水神梅亚迪，水野家族代代作为神主供奉神灵，每年还会举办梅亚迪祭典，这是村子里最热闹的节日。由于侍奉神的关系，水野家在村子里是非常受人尊敬的，所以现任神主水野广明先生虽然不是村民自治会的成员，但他的意见，却比我们这些干部的意见更受村民信任呢！”

“那么这个水野广明大概多大年纪？”忍足问道。

“从外表和我的记忆来判断，他现在大概四五十岁左右吧，不好意思，他具体的年纪我不太清楚。”坂元抓抓头，“不过按理说，以他的年纪，实在不应该如此保守的。”

“确实……不过话说回来，如果这个人有宗教信仰的话，思想保守一点也可以理解。”忍足托着下巴分析，“像是天主教之前不是就曾一直坚决的否定进化论和日心说么？”

“啊，也许确实如忍足先生所说吧。”坂元点了点头，继续说了下去。

由于观念不同，村民自治会从岩田准一继任村长后，就分为了少壮派和保守派两派势力，双方一直僵持不下。而打破这个僵局的，就是这座新建成的水坝。

因为附近修建水坝的关系，村子里一度住进了许多的施工人员。在扰乱了村子平静的同时，也给村民们带来了不少切实的经济利润，因此原本多数站在耆老们一边的村民，也渐渐开始动摇。观念一旦开始转变，岩田准一的方针就容易推行多了。

本来一切都在向好的方面发展的，可是就在此时，手冢说过的那些怪事，却意外发生了。村子里当时传得沸沸扬扬，都说是因为村里来了外人，才会惹出这么多的麻烦，激怒了水神。

“我们当时并不希望警方介入，当然不可能瞒过村警。”坂元一边开车一边说，“不过也只限于此了。因为最近这段日子，准一他一直在努力想要开发村子里的旅游业，还在和人商谈度假村或是开发风景旅游民宿之类的旅游项目。如果一旦因为这些莫名其妙的事被正规的警方调查，这件事一定会受影响。听说手冢君是个推理小说家，准一就想拜托他找些L市的警官先生来私下调查，不过手冢君最后推荐了二位，说二位是很厉害的侦探……”

“这个手冢，哼……”迹部对手冢的推荐与其说不屑一顾，倒不如说是几乎不相信坂元这种满是溢美之词的客气话。他实在想象不出来那个冰块脸会这么直接的夸奖自己和忍足是什么“很厉害的侦探”！

事实上自从听说发生了杀人案，迹部的脸色就有些不大好看。异能者俱乐部的调查还未发现什么眉目，抱着度假的心情跑到这里却又遇到了更加严峻的杀人事件，如此一来一下子陷入到两个案件中，也难怪迹部的心情好不起来。

而且不知道是不是做惯了老师的缘故，坂元那种有条有理但温吞得让人焦躁的叙述，也令迹部感到格外难捱。

忍足察言观色，相当清楚迹部此刻的不悦心情，因此急忙开口道：“这也是可以理解的想法。不过，现在既然发生了杀人事件，恐怕很难瞒着警方再继续谈生意了吧？”

“嗯，其实我们也不可能再隐瞒下去了……”坂元说着，放慢了车速。“事情就发生在昨天晚上，而被害人就是来和准一谈投资的投资商泷山龙夫。”

“投资商被杀了？”听到案件的关键，迹部也来了精神。

“是的，等下我和准一可以带你们到发现尸体的现场去看看，或许二位可以发现什么线索。村警已经把守在那儿了。啊，我们就要到了。”坂元一转方向盘。车子绕过了眼前这片树林，一个安静祥和的小村庄就展现在忍足和迹部的眼前。

整个村子的房子都是最传统的木石建筑，院子也都是用疏落有致的竹木篱笆围成的，和城市里那种水泥砖瓦的建筑迥然不同。而且和这建筑风格相匹配的，是这整个村子都呈现出的那种宁静感，确实有种让人一下子就放松下来的感觉。

不过忍足此时却放松不起来。被害的是前来投资的泷山，也就是要打破这种宁静感的外来者。如果说犯人瞄准的对象就是外来者，那么不但自己难以顺利解决这桩案件，搞不好连自己和迹部都要面对危险的场面？

“看，是手冢那家伙。”一直望着窗外的迹部忽然勾起嘴角。

忍足暂时结束自己的担忧，顺着迹部的视线望去。果然见手冢和两个陌生的男人正站在村口等候。结束任务的坂元则就此跟忍足和迹部暂且告别，说自己要把车停到村后的空地上去，行李他也会替忍足和迹部送到宿处。

“迹部，忍足。”手冢走到忍足和迹部面前，介绍道：“这位是绯影村的村长，岩田准一先生。而这位是我的朋友，金山初明，工程师。”

该说不愧是村长么，迹部打量着岩田准一，暗暗思忖。以迹部的眼力判断，这个男人绝不是寻常角色，甚至让人有些惊讶在这样的小村庄里，可以遇到这样的年轻人。

岩田准一的年纪最多不超过三十岁，然而那种精明强干的气质却显得异常老辣，和之前的坂元那种不紧不慢的温吞气质形成了鲜明的对比。他的身材不算高，可双目炯炯有神，脸上带着无所畏惧的淡淡笑容，显得活力十足，丝毫没有因为村子里的杀人事件而乱了手脚。

而手冢的朋友金山初明则让迹部有种看到手冢的兄弟或是亲戚一般的错觉，他有着和手冢一样的颀长身材，戴着一副银框眼镜，显得文质彬彬。只是他的头发微微有些自然卷，因此总是不听话的乱翘着，以至于他不时就下意识的抬起手抓一抓，这个显得稚拙的小动作刚好体现出了他和严谨而一丝不苟的手冢在个性上的最大区别。听到手冢介绍自己时，他急忙停下小动作，对着忍足和迹部咧嘴笑了笑。

“二位就是忍足侑士先生和迹部景吾先生吧？”而岩田则是风度翩翩的伸出手去和两人握手，“真是不好意思，本来应该更好的接待二位，让二位先好好休息一下的，可是现在发生了杀人事件，所以可能要先麻烦二位和我直接去现场看一看了。”

迹部走到手冢身边，瞥了一眼在前面带路的岩田的背影道：“这究竟是怎么回事？这种事应该找乾他们吧？”

“我也没想到那些琐碎的怪事这么快就演变成了一桩杀人事件。”手冢道。“而且就算现在通知了警方，他们也很难尽快解决这桩案件。”

“为什么？”忍足不解的问。

岩田接过话茬答道：“因为不仅这个村子，就是已经通火车的M镇，都还没有能够处理相应刑事案件的警务人员，所以要到总局调派人手之类的，这样折腾下来，恐怕等到尸体烂掉，警察都赶不过来。”

“这……”岩田的回答让忍足更清楚的认识到了绯影村的闭塞程度，只好转而问起了案情。“听说尸体是昨晚被发现的？”

“昨天晚上，村民自治会又为是否开放村子的事情发生了争执，会议结束的很晚……”说到这里，岩田的语气似乎有些尴尬。“会议结束时大概已经超过晚上十点钟，我和自治会的干部之一池边虎太郎先生一起走了一段，尸体就是我们两人一起发现的，案发现场就在前面，尸体也未曾移动过，忍足先生和迹部先生可以亲自去看一看。”

昨晚发生杀人案的事情今天早上已经全村皆知，忍足和迹部抵达时虽已是傍晚时分，但仍然有不少的村民围在案发现场附近，看到忍足和迹部时，大都露出了一副既畏惧而又厌烦的表情。

“哼，已经死掉一个还不满足，居然又招来其他外乡人，准一，你这家伙在想什么？”看着岩田领着众人向案发现场走去，一个老头儿忽然迎上前来大声呵斥道。

迹部就算不用自己超凡的眼力，也能断定说话的这个老头儿肯定是那种顽固暴躁不易沟通的老人。而且听这个口气，毫无疑问，这个老人正是岩田准一的父亲，前任村长岩田正邦。

岩田正邦显然对迹部一行充满敌意，连招呼也不打，直接走到儿子面前，大声呵斥道：“都是因为村里来了这么多外乡人，惊扰了水神，才闹出这么多的麻烦，现在你居然又请外乡人到村子里来，你难道想把乡亲们也害死才肯罢休吗？”

“父亲。”岩田准一也不甘示弱的反驳道：“神是不会杀人的，只有人才会杀人，我请侦探先生们来村子里，就是想让他们把一切查清楚，难道乡亲们愿意和一个杀人凶手一起在村子里过日子吗？”

以这对父子剑拔弩张的态度来看，显然他们之间的矛盾已经是个公开的秘密了。周围的村民也都一副见怪不怪的表情，而且大概是因为这对父子毕竟地位特殊，也没有人出面劝架。

正当忍足和迹部这么想的时候，一个身穿一身旧得有些发白的警服的老警察颠颠的跑了过来，满脸堆笑道：“哎，正邦先生，准一君，你们两个都冷静一下……现在毕竟发生了人命案，我们还是解决案件优先。至于是否容许外人来村的事情，不是已经说好开会时再谈嘛，稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁啊！”

迹部轻轻拍拍手冢的肩膀。“这个老警察就是村警么？”

“呃，总不会就只有这一位……”忍足也觉得面部肌肉有抽搐的趋势。

也难怪迹部和忍足有此一问，这位站出来劝架的老警察看上去年龄和岩田正邦相仿，这个年纪的老人，要他做保护普通居民的警官未免太过强人所难了。

谁知手冢听了，却突然露出了一种微妙的无奈表情，指指人群之中道：“还有另外一个村警。”

“那、那个……尸体……侦探先生……”从人群里挤出另一个小警察来，一脸青春痘的他一副惊慌失措的样子，显然是不想被留下和尸体相处。大约因为紧张过度，他说起话来也结结巴巴的，“请、请快点……快点来看看尸体吧……总觉得他、啊，我是说它有时候还会动一下……”

此言一出，在场的村民一片哗然。

忍足推推眼镜，无奈道：“请别紧张，尸体是不会自己动起来的，我这就去看看。”

看到这个情况，迹部不禁头痛的扶额，很好，这村子的村警简直“好”的过了头：一个是老得应该退休，一个根本还是个什么都不懂的毛头小子，也难怪手冢当时一下子就考虑请侦探来处理村子里的事件了。

“这两位就是敝村的村警。这位是纳谷大叔，纳谷友二。这是佑辅，长渡佑辅。”岩田为忍足和迹部引见。“这两位是从L市来的侦探先生忍足侑士和迹部景吾。”

老警察纳谷憨憨的笑着冲忍足和迹部点头哈腰了一番之后，这才指指前方，“尸体仍然放在原地没有动过。”

而小警察长渡则仍是一副战战兢兢的样子，虽然因为他的一番话使得村民之间恐慌的情况变得更严重了，不过围观的人群倒是因为这句话而渐渐退去了。

就这点来说，忍足和迹部都觉得是件好事。因为在这种情况下还留在现场的，也就只有走不开的相关人士了。

由于人群散去，已经可以隐隐看到，在不远处的灌木丛中，有个男人以趴伏的姿势倒在地上，身旁还有一滩血迹，看来应该就是犯罪现场了。

迹部抬起头，环顾还留在现场的人。除了岩田父子、两位村警纳谷友二和长渡佑辅之外，还有一个陌生的大叔仍然留在原地没有随众村民散去。说是大叔，可仔细一看就能发现这个男人应该比岩田正邦小不了几岁，他看起来比消瘦的岩田正邦要强壮得多，也因此显得格外年轻，不过那种长辈的威压感仍然十分强烈。

注意到迹部正在打量这大叔，岩田准一急忙走过来介绍道：“这位也是村民自治会的委员，香川照太叔叔。”

迹部把视线转移到岩田准一身上，发现他对香川的态度倒是相当客气。莫非香川的立场是和年轻人一致的？这倒是有趣。

“哼！”看到儿子这种态度之后，岩田正邦不屑的哼了一声。

香川对于岩田正邦的态度不以为意，而是表情严肃的盯着岩田准一，“准一，你带这些人到村子里来，有没有好好的经过大脑思考？在现在村子里发生了这种事的时候……”

听完香川这句话，忍足和迹部不禁交换了一个稍有些意外的眼神，显然上了年纪的香川照太也不赞成新村长的政策。

“你们，”香川轻咳了一声，威严的转过身盯着金山和手冢，“之前我也已经提醒过你们了，还是尽快离开我们的村子比较好，不然的话……”他斜眼看看不远处的尸体。“留下来恐怕不是什么明智的决定。”

“我不打算离开这里。”手冢仍保持沉默，而金山却稍显激动的脱口而出。

“喔？”香川最后把视线转到忍足和迹部身上。“那么你们二位呢？也打算留下来？”

被香川无视到现在，早就让迹部觉得十分不爽，听到对方这样口吻的问话，迹部不禁心头火起，冷笑道：“哼，本大爷可没打算在这种地方呆一辈子，不过，在真相没有大白于天下之前，本大爷也不会就这么灰溜溜的离开这里。忍足，走，我们去现场好好的调查调查。”

“嗯，就交给我吧。”忍足笑着点点头，拍拍随身携带的皮包——里面装着常用的勘察现场的工具。虽然迹部似乎是在生气，然而这种斗志昂扬的状态却令忍足倍感安心。看来这位香川大叔的话反而激起了小景的斗志？

香川照太微一皱眉，但却并没有像岩田正邦一样勃然大怒大吼大叫，而是沉声道：“既然如此，那我就先回去了。”

“等下，照太，我也和你一起回去。”岩田正邦冷哼了一声，气呼呼的唠叨着：“反正，像我们这样的老头子，对于破案也没有什么帮助，还不如早点回家躺床上等死比较好！”

“唉，父亲大人就是这样，无论如何也听不进去我的话。”等两个老人离开之后，岩田准一这才歉意的冲忍足和迹部苦笑着说道：“真是对不住二位，照太叔叔也不是坏人，请别放在心上。”

“那位香川先生……和村长您的关系很好吗？”看到岩田准一维护香川的这个劲头，忍足不禁有些纳闷。

“当然好啦，因为照太叔叔，可是准一他将来的岳父大人啊！”坂元突然出现在众人面前，笑着打趣友人。

“喔？”

“呃，这个回头再说……”精干的岩田一霎时露出了有些尴尬而羞涩的表情，“真是的，你这家伙速度很快嘛。”

“车子停好之后，我看你们还没有过来，所以就直接过来找你们了。”坂元对忍足和迹部解释道：“因为我家只有我一个人住，所以目前手冢君他们也都住在我那里，不过……忍足君和迹部君住一个房间可以么？”

“没问题！”忍足毫不犹豫的飞速回答。

坂元愉悦的道：“那就好，我去为你们准备好晚饭和洗澡水，二位辛苦了。”

“不过，尸体真的会动吗？”看着身边为了坂元的话而蓦地兴高采烈起来的忍足，迹部不禁翻了个白眼。“怎么会有这么荒谬的事情。”

忍足微笑着推推眼镜，低声凑在迹部耳边道：“啊呀，如果尸体真的会动，那小景会怕吗？”

“白痴，别开玩笑了，你以为本大爷是谁啊？就算是尸体现在跳起来，也……嗯咳，究竟是怎么回事？”想到现在的情况，迹部重又放大声量。

沉默许久的手冢突然开口道：“我想，可能是因为尸体僵硬的过程被长渡君注意到，或者是当时被害人神经没有完全死亡时发生的视觉错觉吧。”

“喔？”忍足听罢笑道：“看来手冢君对这方面的知识很了解？”

“只不过是推理小说家的一点常识。”手冢并不为之所动，反而拉着金山打算跟坂元一起离开。“我也只不过了解一些皮毛，接下来的事情，就交给你们侦探了。”

忍足和迹部都了解手冢这种不越雷池的个性，因此也不多说，跟着两位村警靠近了发现尸体的那片灌木丛。

耽搁了这么半天，那小警察长渡早就有几分按耐不住，只是听了手冢的解释，稍稍对尸体的畏惧总算得以缓解，而老村警纳谷却还是一副耐心十足的样子，“忍足先生，请这边吧……”

忍足点点头，径直走到了尸体边，带好手套，开始检查尸体。而迹部则趁这个时间打量起这周围的环境来。

这个村子的民居建筑呈月牙形分布，中间围着一片树林，尸体就倒在这片树林的边缘地带，这里的灌木和植物生长的并不茂密，显然应该是因为常有人迹的关系。

“这里经常人来人往吗？”迹部一边打量着地上不甚明显的足迹问道。

“村民们从村头到村尾去时有时候会从这里直接穿过去，”村警纳谷解释道：“不过这里比较清静，又没危险，有时候村里的年轻人会来……呵呵，所以大家不是特别赶时间的话，也不会特意走这条近路，毕竟远不了多少路，也免得遇到什么尴尬的事情。不过晚上的时候，这里基本上就不会有人过来了，毕竟也是在树林里嘛！”

“原来是这样。”迹部点点头，“听说尸体发现的时候是晚上十点以后？”

岩田准一点点头道：“是的，当时我和池边先生立刻走到尸体边，发现泷山先生一动不动的倒在血泊之中，我试着喊他也没有反应，于是我伸手试了试他的鼻息，发现他当时已经断气了。”

“周围没有发现什么奇怪的东西吗？比如说凶器？”

“这个……我并没有看到类似的物品。”岩田沉思了一会儿，“而且当时发现尸体之后，我就立刻请池边先生去把纳谷大叔和佑辅两人找来看守现场，自己则去通知村民自治会的其他委员发生案件的事情，忙得焦头烂额。本来我是希望对村民们尽量保密，不过在这个村子里……”岩田露出无奈的表情。“结果天亮之后消息还是传遍了全村。”

“在这段时间里我和佑辅一直呆在现场，虽然有很多人到这里来看热闹，不过都没有越过这个界限，所以没有靠近过尸体。”纳谷用脚在地上画了个界限出来。“大家都是多年的乡亲，不会给我们的工作找麻烦，所以这点我还是可以保证的。”

“这样……”迹部使劲踩了踩脚下的土地，这里是很结实的泥土地，若是有下雨或许可以保存下脚印，但是现在……

“我联系了M镇的警察，然后就拜托和行接二位过来，毕竟从我们这里到镇上并没有任何公车。”岩田准一看看打哈欠的纳谷道：“说起来这次也辛苦纳谷大叔和佑辅了，在这里守了一夜没睡。”

“哪里哪里，唉，作为村警，村子里发生这种事情，应该是我的错才对。”纳谷唉声叹气的说。

“一夜没睡倒不算什么，可是和尸体在一起……”长渡佑辅则仍一副战战兢兢的样子：“啊啊，为什么我刚当上警察就会有这种事啊……难道真的是神……”

岩田准一的脸色一沉，“佑辅，你也是个年轻人，怎么可以相信这种荒诞不经的事情。”

“对不起……”

迹部又在周围仔细查找了一番，并没发现什么值得当作线索的东西，不免有些焦躁的咂了咂嘴。

“我大致检查过了。”忍足摘掉手套，走到迹部身边：“从尸体的僵硬程度判断，死者大约已经死了二十个小时左右，被害时间应该是昨晚八点半到十点钟左右。被害人腹部被锐器刺中，伤口有三处，不过这三处都不是致命伤，因此死亡原因恐怕是因为失血过多。”

“这么说如果我早一点经过的话……”岩田不禁垂下头去。

“这也不是村长你的错。”纳谷安慰道。“现在尸体怎么办？”

“唔……”岩田本想说放到村派出所，可看了看两位村警，犹豫了一下，改口道：“我看，还是放在这里，请二位用布暂时先遮盖一下吧。唉，幸好现在天气已经转冷，不然的话可真是麻烦大了……”

“那些警察就不能快一点过来吗？”忍足皱起了眉，“尸体的初步检验我是可以进行，但具体的解剖之类的事情，如果不能尽早进行，某些数据准确度会大打折扣的。至少，可以和镇上的医院联系，借用下他们的太平间吧？”

“我今早已经联系过了，对方说明天才会派车过来。”

见尸体的问题暂时算是得以解决，迹部转而问起其他的事情来：“对了，有没有联系死者的家属？”

“这个么，等我们到了和行家之后，二位可以直接和他的秘书谈一谈。”岩田最后看了一眼地上的尸体，重重的叹了口气。“泷山先生来到绯影村的时候，恐怕做梦也想不到最终竟会丧命于此吧……”

“人生真是难测……”纳谷也颇有感慨的附和了一句，“唉，看来在明天尸体被运走之前，我这把老骨头还得继续呆在这儿了。呐，长渡，你这小子也给我留下来，听到没有？”

“是……”长渡不甘不愿的点了点头。

见事情已经全部处理妥当，岩田这才带着忍足和迹部往今晚下榻的地方——坂元和行的家走去，并且解释了为什么把来客都安排在坂元家的理由。

作为村子里最古老的家族之一，坂元家族一直就在村里自治委员会占有一席之地，坂元和行的父母过世较早，又没有兄弟姐妹，所以年纪轻轻就成为村自治委员会干部且又独自居住的坂元和行家是最适合安置外人、商讨新政策的地点。

“小景，你在看什么？”岩田解释这一切的时候，迹部却显得有点心不在焉，虽然他掩饰的很好，但还是没有逃过身边忍足的注意力。待话题告一段落，忍足不禁开口问道。

迹部抬手指指正前方，“本大爷在看那个。岩田村长，那个小山上的建筑是……”

“喔，那就是绯影神社。”岩田笑道：“这座神社是这个村子历史最悠久的建筑之一。我相信，若是有一天村子可以开发起来，它所举办的梅亚迪祭典一定会成为世人瞩目的盛大节日。喏，等明天白天的时候，我可以带二位去看一看，现在时间有点晚了。”

“咦，刚刚好像有个白色的人影闪过去？”忍足揉揉眼睛，“我看错了吗？”

“啊，我想忍足先生看到的是神主水野广明先生吧，他的神服是纯白色的。”岩田笑道，“因为这个打扮，之前水坝施工时还有人把他当成是幽灵呢。”

“原来那就是水野先生……参观的事先不着急，我们也只是问一问。”迹部亦展颜一笑，“啊，前面那栋房子就是坂元先生家了吧？”

“是的，二位是侦探先生吧？”然而回答迹部问题的，并不是岩田，而是从迹部身后传来的年轻女声。

忍足和迹部不约而同的转过头去。突然插嘴开口的这位年轻女性，穿着醒目的黑色西裤和白衬衫，头发在后面盘成发髻，显得优雅而干练，只是大概因为走得匆忙，她的呼吸显得有些急促。“这么冒昧的打招呼真是失礼了，你们好，我是被害人泷山先生的秘书，本间亚希子。”

“啊，本间小姐你好。”迹部摸摸下巴，不动声色的暗中打量着这个女人。

“小凛，你们也过来啦！”而岩田的语调却不自觉的愉快上扬，不过显然引起他变化的并不是本间，而是在她身边的另一个温婉沉静的年轻女子。

“初次见面，我是香川凛。”和本间亚希子的干脆不同，香川凛稍稍整理了一下急促的呼吸，这才先和两位侦探先生打了招呼，随后才转向自己的未婚夫岩田，笑道：“刚刚看到你们，就急忙跑过来了。今晚还是去和行那边一起吃饭吧？”

“那是当然。”岩田笑着点了点头，随即又重新向忍足和迹部引见香川凛，“这是小凛，我的……未婚妻。”说到未婚妻三个字时，岩田不自觉的露出一抹羞涩的神情。

啊呀，居然能让这位年轻有为的村长露出这样的表情，忍足一边饶有兴致的摸摸下巴一边想，看来岩田准一毕竟也难过美人关呐……咦？刚刚还在身边的小景呢？

忍足一抬头，才发现迹部正满面笑容的和本间聊天。“原来本间小姐也是L市人。”

“对呀，听手冢学长说要请侦探过来——啊，手冢学长和金山学长都是我大学时代的学长——我真是吓了一跳呢，想不到居然是OLA侦探事务所的两位名侦探先生。老板和我一起出来的时候突然出了这种事，要善后的事情光是想想都觉得恶心。”本间微微皱着眉头抱怨了两句，随即恢复了笑容，“不过反过来想想，工作时会遇到这样的突发状况倒也是很难得的经历。”

“本间小姐倒是相当乐观。”

“嗯，因为我很喜欢这个村子，原本老板预定今天就要离开，能多留些日子，我倒是觉得很高兴呢。”本间无奈的苦笑，“只可惜留下来的理由实在太糟糕了，总之，希望二位能尽早抓到真凶，这样大家才能早日安心。”

晚饭时，从本间和其他人的口中，迹部多少对死去的泷山有了一个大致的印象。其实这个名字以迹部的身份多少也有所耳闻，听说表面上是相当道貌岸然的绅士，但城府很深，经商的眼光也很毒辣，不过迹部和他并未打过交道。而从本间口中，迹部证实了自己所听到的情报，并且还获得了一些更细致也更准确的新讯息。

譬如，泷山龙夫和一般的成功商人一样，对自己的判断都很自信，并且相信金钱往往可以使他们战无不胜。所以他对绯影村的开发显得志在必得。这次不过是他第二次到绯影村来，就已经打定主意要在绯影村购置一块土地，并且给予村子相当数值的投资。

不过，以搜集线索这点来说，在座众人对泷山的了解其实都很不够，即便是身为秘书的本间，也只不过刚刚在他手下工作了不到三个月，想要用这点时间让一个刚刚走上社会的年轻OL去了解一个在商场摸爬滚打多年的中年男人也未免太强人所难了。

另外，村民自治会的成员除了坂元和行、岩田正邦和香川照太之外，还有池边虎太郎和丸山香美两人。

丸山香美是个年近八旬的老妇人，由于丈夫去世而接替了他在自治会中的席位。她的独生女在离开村子之后就没有再回来，因此她理所当然的反对开放村子。

至于池边虎太郎，则是个四十多岁的中年男人。他是村里的首富，通过在外投资和在村子里经商而赚了不少钱。在是否同意开放村子这件事上他是个墙头草，只要不损害到他的利益，不影响他首富的地位，他就可以同意任何政策，可说是个对村民的利益完全漠不关心的家伙。然而在整个自治会里，他的一票却又正好影响了最终决策，因此即使是他这样的家伙也成为了两派争取的重点。

而岩田准一的未婚妻香川凛当晚除了带来了简单却精致可口的料理之外，还带来了另一个“好消息”。因为发生了杀人案件的缘故，村民自治会本来应该在晚上举行的例行会议，由前任村长岩田正邦、香川照太和丸山香美一致决定改在转天早上举行。

虽然这件事让岩田准一不太痛快，可说老实话，这个消息让头昏脑胀的忍足和迹部大大的松了一口气。眼下他们吃饱了饭，只觉得阵阵倦意袭来，脑袋里又塞了太多的信息，现在最需要的就是休息。

温暖的原始式木制浴池里，忍足和迹部看似悠闲的泡着澡，然而探讨的话题却和舒适的原始浴池什么的风马牛不相及。

“这次的案子小景怎么看？”忍足沉思着分析道：“我觉得，事情并没有表面看上去的那么简单，之前那些古怪的反常现象，说不定和这次杀人案有什么关系。”

“不错。”迹部赞赏的点点头，“本大爷也这么认为。不然的话，光是为了恶作剧而闹出之前那么大的动静未免有些太奇怪了。”

“可问题在于，恶作剧和杀人案，能有什么联系？凶手杀死泷山的理由是什么？真的只是为了除掉外来者？”忍足忧心忡忡的托着下巴，“如果是这样的话，那么这个村子的人都不可信任，我们的麻烦就大了。”

迹部却不以为意，“得了吧，有外人闯入就要除掉这种事是不可能的。你是看惊悚电影看多了么？”

“可是你看岩田正邦和香川照太的态度，不觉得很可疑么？”

“哼，那个老头……所以说，现在我们无论如何也要把这个案子解决之后再回去。”迹部稍显慵懒的伸了个懒腰，不禁低声抱怨道。“手冢这家伙……算了，虽然状况真是糟透了，可不管怎么说，本大爷宁可留在这里破案。”

“哈？”没有听到后半句的忍足顿时一头雾水。

迹部不耐烦的翻了个白眼，“本大爷是说，我宁可留在这里，也好过回去，扮个人妖然后让那些无聊的男人看着本大爷流口水！这种丢脸的事情，这辈子有一次就够了。”

“小景，你别这么生气嘛！”提到这个话题，忍足不禁有些头痛。千算万算，怎么也没想到异能者俱乐部的会员居然都这么的龌龊。事后想想，那晚迹部没有当场爆发，已经算是相当了不得了。

“别生气？你叫本大爷别生气？那晚上几乎所有男人都围在我身边转悠，那副样子简直像是看到了腐肉的秃鹫！”迹部光是想起这件事来，都觉得额头上的青筋都要迸出来，“不过是帮那个数据狂探个虚实，本大爷凭什么要受到这种羞辱！？够了，这件事我不想再提了，到此为止。”

“小景。”忍足贴到迹部身边，低下头轻轻蹭着他的肩窝，他知道迹部对这动作一向没辙。“对不起，在俱乐部的事情上，我忽略了你的感受……不过工作，我们毕竟不能半途而废。”

果然，迹部别过头去，脸颊绯红：“算了，这件事也不能完全算是你的错，本大爷也没想到事情会发展成那种状态。下次是最后一次，不管能不能解决，本大爷都绝对、绝对不会打扮成那副鬼样子了！”

“那讲和了？”忍足狡猾的笑着扳过迹部的下巴。

“讲和……唔嗯……”

“……唔嗯，其实……也怪我低估了小景……你的魅力……不论男装还是女装都让人无法抵御啊……”

迹部猛地推开忍足，眉头一挑：“你把刚才的话给本大爷重复一遍，啊嗯？”

“呃，小景，我只是实话实说嘛……啊呀，小景，不要这么丢下我自己先回去啊，这样很难走的……”

第二天一大早，会议准时召开，自治委员会的全体成员以及所有的外来者全部列席。忍足和迹部也第一次见到了丸山香美和池边虎太郎。丸山虽然一头白发，但精神矍铄，表情严肃冷漠，让人见了实在喜欢不起来。然而和大腹便便，一看便知道脸上写着贪婪二字的池边相比，丸山简直是个无比可爱的老太太。

“由于警方迟迟不能赶到，所以下面请OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探先生介绍一下案子侦破的进展。”主持会议的岩田准一向众人介绍过忍足和迹部之后，便毫不留情的把这“烫手的山芋”丢给了两位侦探。

忍足看了看坐在一边巍然不动的迹部，只好自己站起身道：“那我就把昨晚验尸和搜查现场的情况简单的说一说。……综上所述，现在能做的，就是向村民们征询证词，看看有没有目击证人……”忍足的这句话话刚说了一半就被怒气冲冲的岩田正邦打断。

“怎么可以让你们把村子里的村民当成犯人去审问？！我们的村子这么多年来从没有过这么邪恶的事情，现在只要按照旧例，召集全村村民，开一场村民大会，犯人一定会主动坦白的。不过，我倒是觉得，我们的村子里不可能有凶手，哼……”岩田正邦吹胡子瞪眼的打量着手冢、金山和本间，显然意有所指。

“我干嘛要杀了自己的老板？”本间忍不住开口反驳。

金山急忙阻止道：“算了，亚希子。对方又没有指明在怀疑我们。”

手冢倒是依然如故，不动声色。

岩田准一站起身，冷冷的道：“父亲，我可不认为我们的村民有那么老实，现在哪有人会杀完了人再主动跳出来自己承认的，除非那人是傻瓜！现场甚至没有留下凶器和什么明显线索，这很明显是有所准备的行凶。我可不认为这样的犯罪，凶手还会承认自己的罪行。”

“……”面对儿子有理有据的反驳，岩田正邦一时也不知该说些什么，只好一个人坐在一边生闷气。

正在会议陷入尴尬局面的时候，一个温吞的叫人有些心焦的声音突然响起：“其实，嫌疑人没有那么多。”

“什么？”视线顿时集中到了坂元身上。

“不可能是其他村民动手的吧？”蓦然受到众人瞩目的坂元仍然是那副不紧不慢的样子说着：“因为，除了自治会的人，其他人根本不知道泷山的存在啊。所以……”

坂元这句话出口的一霎，整个房间里立刻陷入了一种诡异的寂静之中。

“不知道吗……”迹部在心里默默的重复了一遍，随即抬起头，环视整个房间。

哼，这群家伙们露出的表情，还真是相当的有趣啊……

“抱歉我今天迟到了。村人的纯洁，已被外来者所玷污么？”一个陌生的男声突兀的响起，这声音，把房间里所有人的注意力都吸引到了站在门口的那个人的身上。他逆光而立，让人一时间看不清他的面孔，然而那身标志性的白衣却让在场的所有人一下子认出了来者的身份。

“啊，是神主先生。”年纪最大的丸山第一个起身，语气显得十分客气，客气到甚至让人觉得谦卑的地步。

其他人也纷纷手忙脚乱的起身，在这种恭谨的气氛下，梅亚迪神社的神主水野广明缓缓走进房间，双手向下按了按，示意大家坐下。他环视房间，最后把视线落在忍足和迹部的身上，然后开口道：“二位，就是从村外赶来的侦探先生吗？”

迹部抬眼望向水野，一边微微颔首，一边不动声色的打量着这个在村中实质上拥有最高地位的男人。这是个年约四十岁左右的男子，表情显得很漠然。不过和手冢的冰山气质不同，这个男人的眼神中，带有一丝悲悯的轻蔑，仿佛世上众人都是他脚下的可怜虫。如昨天迹部远远看到的，这个男人身穿一袭纯白色的奇异服饰，看来应该就是所谓的神服了。

看迹部的反应不过是点了点头，以丸山老太为首的老人们顿时露出了不悦的神色。然而对于迹部的沉默，水野意外的并没有像其他人一样有什么不快。“原来如此。”

与其说他没有生气，倒不如说他的态度根本就没有丝毫的改变，仍然是一副如同带着面具一般的死气沉沉的脸。“我只是来保证诸位在会议中是否能持有洁净心灵的，请不要顾忌到我，大家继续吧。”

“这件事，我好像没有听村长你提起啊？”对于坂元刚刚透露的新情报，忍足早就按捺不住想要追问，如今水野话音一落，他立刻略带不满的望向了村长岩田准一。

岩田准一略显尴尬的想要解释：“这个……”

谁知他的话还没出口，就被气呼呼的池边虎太郎给打断了：“坂元，你这小子，说话总要有些分寸吧？现在是说这种事情的时候吗？哼……”

年老的丸山夫人也一脸严肃的责备道：“所以……和行，你继续说下去，所以什么呢？所以只有在座的这些你的同辈、长辈，村子自治委员会的成员们才有可能犯下这种不可饶恕的罪过吗？这件事很明显，是由于这些外乡人擅自打扰了绯影村的安宁，梅亚迪神降下的惩罚，你作为村子里孩子们的老师，怎么能够这样信口开河？只要这些外乡人早点离开，我相信一切事情都会结束的。”

信口开河？迹部不禁在心里嗤之以鼻。即便坂元和行的话再怎么信口开河，也要比这位老太太那所谓的神降下的惩罚要合理的多吧？

“这是不可能的。”岩田准一脸色一沉，“现在这件事明显是一起杀人事件，怎麽可能只靠撵走几名客人就能解决问题？丸山夫人，很抱歉，您的说法，我不能认同。”

“这件事可以不再继续追究下去了吗？”说起调查案件，池边露出一副不情愿的样子。他和岩田准一一起发现尸体，直到现在心情都难以平复。尽管表面上强装镇定，但谁都能看得出他的畏惧情绪。

“开什么玩笑！”一直没开口说话的香川照太气愤的一拍桌子，沉声道：“怎么可以放任凶手逍遥法外？虽然我也不希望这些家伙留在村子里，但是有人似乎说过，一定要解决这个案子，我拭目以待。”

“哼，有什么值得期待的，侦探什么的都是骗钱的吧……既然村长请二位前来，那我现在就请你们离开，具体的费用，我们会一分不少的支付给你们。这样的话，你们高兴还来不及，马上就会离开了吧？”池边自以为聪明的说。

面对池边的暴发户嘴脸，迹部不禁冷笑道：“真是不好意思，正如香川先生所说，在案件解决之前，我们两个人并不打算离开这里。”

忍足推推眼镜，笑而不语。对自己和迹部而言，报酬远远没有真相来得重要，这次池边虎太郎算是失算了。

“还真是固执啊，年轻人。”丸山夫人的视线依次扫过迹部等人，“我这老太婆好心奉劝你们一句，还是早点离开比较好，免得到时候激怒了神祗，把自己好好的性命葬送在这里。”

丸山老太这句几乎令人毛骨悚然的话一出口，自忖这几个不速之客听了多少也要畏惧三分，可却不料在座众人竟都无动于衷。迹部冷哼一声嗤之以鼻，忍足面带微笑不置一词，手冢面不改色巍然不动，就连其中唯一的女性的本间亚希子也毫无惧色。

“不好意思，请大家等一下，我有话要说！”众人之中，金山初明更是忽然站起身来，“不管这件案子什么时候解决，能不能解决，我都不会离开这里，也不可能离开这里。假如在调查杀人事件时需要我作证，那么我很愿意配合，案发的时候，我一直和手冢还有亚希子在一起，这点手冢他们都可以为我作证，我也没有任何理由要杀死泷山先生。既然今天这里召开的是村民自治会的例行会议，那我想我即使作为本村的一个普通村民，也没有立场留在这里。请恕我失礼了。”

本间亚希子愕然的望着起身离席的金山，也急忙尾随而去。会场再次陷入尴尬的气氛之中。一直古井无波的手冢，此刻也无奈的低声叹了口气。“金山还是老样子。”

“哼，以为这样就可以算是本村的村民了吗？”岩田正邦对金山的话显然嗤之以鼻，捉住话中的一点不放。“我可不认可那家伙算是本村的居民。”

“父亲，从行政意义上说，金山先生是否可以算是本村村民要看他是不是把自己的整个户籍资料迁移到本村，只要经过村警先生办理登记手续，他确实就可以算是本村的村民了。”岩田准一针锋相对的答。“而按照村子里的惯例，在村子里滞留半年以上就可以算是本村常住居民，享有和其他村民一样的权利。没记错的话，下个星期开始，金山先生就在我们村里住满半年了。”

“哼！”岩田正邦被儿子一顿抢白，再次只能用鼻孔发泄自己的怒气。香川和丸山的脸色也十分难看。一时间，会议桌上剑拔弩张，仿佛要绽出火花来一般。

“咳咳，”迹部清了清嗓子。“好了，现在其他人可以说说看，你们在案发时，也就是前天晚上的八点钟到十点钟左右，都在做什么？”

坂元微微颔首：“我们那个时间都在这间会议室里开会。”

“哼，居然把我……我们当作犯人盘问！”池边不满的舔舔油腻腻的肥厚嘴唇，挑拨的说。

果然，岩田正邦的怒火更炽，然而香川照太却轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀，微微摇了摇头说，“所有人都在这里开会。”

“中间有人离开过吗？”

“这个……或许有吧……”坂元环视众人，犹豫不定的说。

“大家在会议中间确实都有过说要出去冷静一下或者稍微离开一下的时候……”说完之后，岩田准一几不可查的微微叹了口气，随即便又恢复了平时的镇定。只是岩田准一的这个小动作并未逃过迹部的双眼，他微微一笑，却不戳破。

香川点点头，“如果照这样说，我们每个人都有杀人的可能了？”

“哼，就连我这老婆子也不例外？”丸山老太丢了个白眼过去。看来她对于香川坦诚的与迹部合作的行为相当不满。

香川倒不放在心上，而是续道：“不过，从这里到凶案发生的现场，光是往返的路程就至少需要二十分钟，我们这里的所有人，没有人离开过那么久。”

“这……”忍足不禁哑然，本来刚刚听说全体都曾经中途离席的消息已经使得形势十分棘手，简直完全无法排查出可疑人物。但是现在的变化则更加令人头痛：这岂不是保证在场的所有人都没有任何可能犯下杀人的罪行？

“我要回去了！”众人沉默半晌，池边率先懒懒的起身，“这种调查根本就没有意义，我怎麽可能去杀人呢，真是好笑！啊……水野先生……”他猛然转身，却正好和不知何时已经悄然站起的水野广明打了个照面，不禁吓了一跳。池边似乎被发现尸体的事情吓得不轻，现在俨然是只惊弓之鸟。

“很好。”一直宛如不存在般的水野广明缓缓开口，声音一如既往的毫无感情。“我已经看到了，在座诸位的心地，就如神社的神服一样洁白无瑕。我相信，在座的诸位是不可能做出杀人这种恶行的，梅亚迪神在上，势必保护诸位不受任何恶毒流言的烧灼。”

“谢谢您，神主大人。”丸山老太一脸虔诚。

眼见会议到此恐怕难以继续，迹部也不再继续看着丸山和水野寒暄，扯扯忍足的衣襟，随即径直经过二人身边走出了房间。

“真是让各位看笑话了。”岩田准一也跟了出来，和迹部寒暄道：“我看，我们还是早点回去，尝一尝小凛的手艺吧！”

“这倒不急，我们这一行，很少坐在那里一动不动。”迹部打量着村子道：“坐了这么久，也觉得想要活动一下身体，顺便参观一下这座村子。”

岩田准一何等精明，闻弦歌知雅意，立刻识相的说道：“啊，这样……反正村子里的主路只有一条，我还有些事情要处理，那就恕我先失陪了。请二位记得早点回来用饭。”

“当然、当然！”

忍足和迹部二人离开众人，穿过树林走到了河边。这便是Melinda河，从这里甚至远远可以看到那宏伟的水坝。不过，二人并没有看到所谓的血色，因此也无从证实之前的谣言。

迹部警惕的看了看左右，拉着忍足在河边的大石上坐了下来。“还是这里安心一点？”

“啊呀，小景果然和我想到一块儿去了。”忍足笑着推了推眼镜，一切尽在不言中。

经过刚刚那一场暗潮汹涌的会议，实在很难让人相信这村子里的任何一个人。既然连邀请两人前来的村长岩田准一也有所隐瞒，那也就很难让人安心的认为坂元家就是可以安然的探讨案情进展的场所了。会议结束之后，迹部表面上说要散散步什么的，果然还是想和忍足单独到僻静处探讨一下案情的进展。

起初忍足还有些不安，唯恐这里人生地不熟，自己和迹部也遇到什么危险。但是这一路从树林中走过来，看迹部谨慎小心的程度，丝毫不在之前海滨探险之下，也渐渐感到安心。其实迹部景吾这个人就是有这种力量的，他总是能让人不经意间安下心来，这点忍足在这些日子里已经渐渐的有所体会，并且这种感觉随着时间的积淀变得越来越强烈。

“首先是从案发现场进行分析，”忍足掏出记事本，“现场并没有明显的线索，而且犯案后还带走了凶器，可见凶手作案的时候非常谨慎，并不是一时冲动下犯下这桩罪行的。”

迹部微微点了点头，“而且，会选在那种地方、那个时间杀人，应该也是对村子里的状况非常了解而为之的吧？不过，侑士你还记得吧，会议时岩田准一自己也想到了这点。能想到这些的岩田准一，为什么一定要让我们来破案呢？”

“确实……看来他似乎在隐瞒着什么，如果不是坂元点破，我们还不知道村子里的一般村民甚至不知道泷山的存在。”忍足把这一条分析也写进记事本。“所以，熟悉村子又知道泷山存在的岩田准一非常可疑喽？”

“以这个村子的情况看，你觉得在这样的村子里可能有什么秘密？泷山既然是想投资开发，就不可能把自己关在房间里吧？”迹部却不同意。“所以，村子里的人未必不知道他的存在。”

“照这么说，坂元也很可疑，泷山之前不就住在他的家里么？他还故意点破这一点想让我们集中怀疑自治会的成员……而且小景注意到了吧，自治会的众人中，数坂元家离案发现场最近，他家似乎正好在村子的中部，横向穿过树林就可以直接到他家了。”

“确实。还有，那个丸山老太对我们的威胁也很奇怪，她怎么那么信誓旦旦的认定我们一定会被神制裁送命？这也是个疑点。”迹部补充道。

“可是，就如她自己所说，她恐怕没办法杀死正值壮年的泷山吧？不过，若是她和岩田正邦、香川照太三人联手……”

“本大爷觉得这种可能不大。不过岩田正邦杀人的动机大概最明显了，哼，以现在的情况看，最可疑的人就是他了。毕竟数他表现的反应最为激烈。香川的态度很奇怪，虽然站在反对外来者的立场，不过他似乎倒是很希望我们找到真凶的。哼，虽然也是个顽固的老家伙，不过，本大爷倒不讨厌这个人呢！”

“还有那个池边……本来我以为他不过是个胆小如鼠的家伙，”忍足想起刚刚池边虎太郎的恶意挑唆，不禁苦笑。“看来这个人的心思也没他表现的那么蠢笨！”

“如果只是个单纯的白痴，也没办法在这种村子里成为首富吧！他的表现只不过是一种伪装，在商场上这种人很常见。”迹部颇了然的说。

“啊呀，似乎每个人都有嫌疑呢！可是还有一个问题我们不知道，那就是不管凶手是谁，他为什么要杀死泷山？”忍足盯着写满了疑点的记事本皱起了眉，“虽然这些人确实很可疑，但是我们目前为止还找不出任何证据呀！”

“证据？”迹部眼中蓦地闪过一抹精芒，“如果找到了凶手，我们大可让他们自己交出来，不是吗？”

听到这儿，忍足不禁望向迹部。对于自己和迹部的推理能力，忍足很有自信，可是凭着这些疑点的碎片，真的就可以拼出真相了吗？究竟会是谁，杀死了泷山龙夫呢？

难道说……迹部心里已经有了什么妙计不成？

然而就在此时，忍足却发现迹部的视线飘向了远处，露出了奇异的惊讶神色。

“小景？”

“……那边的水坝……变红了……”

忍足对迹部没头没脑的一句话感到万分不解，只有顺着迹部的视线望了过去。然而只是那么一眼，看到的一切几乎让忍足无法相信自己的双眼。

“这……这是怎么回事？”忍足失声道。怎么会有这种匪夷所思的情况发生？眼前这幅景象实在太过难以形容，以至于忍足和迹部一时间都说不出话来。

在那座高大壮观的水坝顶部，正有着大量的红色液体流出来，简直犹如大量鲜血喷薄而出，将整座大坝染得一片血红，看了让人觉得无比骇人，却又有着某种说不出的诡异壮美。然而这恐怖而又绝顶壮美的景象似乎也只有那么一瞬。没一会儿的功夫，刚刚的景象就像从未发生过一般，仿佛之前被血染红的大坝只不过是忍足和迹部的幻觉。

“唉……”从忍足和迹部的身后缓缓传来了一声叹息。

迹部转过头去，发现金山初明正站在自己身后不远的地方。

“啊，忍足君，迹部君。”金山挠挠自己的一头乱发，“你们刚刚看到了？”

“呃，你说刚刚那个血红……”忍足点点头，“看到了。”

金山脸色微变，忽然沉声道：“虽然你们是手冢请来的，但是我还是想奉劝二位，尽早离开这里比较好。”

“喔？”迹部微微昂起头，似笑非笑的看着一脸严肃的金山，调侃道：“莫非，金山君有什么理由，不希望我们继续调查下去么？”

“因为这次事件的责任应该由我承担。我虽然没有杀人，但是这件事的确是我的错。我承认，如今我也无能为力，但我必须留下……啊，可是其他人没必要牵涉其中，所以还是请你们和手冢、亚希子他们一起离开这村子吧！”金山不理迹部有些挑衅意味的话，继续诚恳而郑重的说。

“小景……”忍足望了一眼迹部，无奈的笑道：“啊呀，金山君，你还不明白吗？从我们所有人来到绯影村的那一天开始，我们就都已经牵涉在内了，就算你再怎么说，也已经太迟了不是么？”

“再说，半途而废这种不华丽的事情，本大爷可做不出来。”迹部续道。

“你们啊……”金山勉强扯动嘴角，“怪不得能和手冢合得来，当初我劝手冢时，他也说了和你们一样的话。”

听了这话，迹部却不禁翻了个白眼。要不是那个见鬼的手冢打来电话，本大爷何至于蹚这浑水？不禁话中带刺的说，“是啊，多亏了手冢，如果不是他，我们怎么能够遇到这么有趣的案子？”

可金山却没听出迹部明显话里有话，还是诚心诚意的感慨道：“怪不得手冢推荐你们来处理这里的事情……果然不愧是名侦探先生呢！”

“那么，金山君到底是为什么一定要留在这里呢？”对于如此实心的金山，迹部把刚才的不满丢到脑后，反倒真的乐了。那个手冢，虽然平时不动声色，可内里却是个再聪明不过的家伙，想不到他的这个朋友倒是个颇老实的家伙嘛！

老实人金山果然对于迹部在这瞬间对话中的情绪变化毫无所觉，而是愁眉苦脸的说道：“唉，事情是这样的……”

原来，金山初明本是国家建筑设计院的一名天才土木工程设计师，当然这是忍足从他的叙述中总结出来的。

还是大学生时就获设计金奖，随即开始参与国内各大工程建筑，金山的履历端得是辉煌无比到了令人无法置信的程度。不过眼下，对他而言，最具有代表性，也是最让他本人懊恼不已的设计作品，就是矗立在Melinda河上这座刚刚还喷出“鲜血”的大坝。

虽然被誉为天才，但Melinda大坝毕竟是金山主持设计的第一个野外工程项目，正因如此，在设计和施工的过程中，金山犯下了无法弥补的过错。

“过错？”迹部眯着眼睛打量那座宏伟的建筑。“难道说你的设计图存在什么致命的弱点会导致大坝损毁？”

“不，不是那种意义上的错误……即使是第一次设计大坝，我也不会犯这种低级的错误。”金山眼中不自觉的露出一丝倨傲的神色，但随即又恢复了懊恼的表情。“唉，我就是太过自以为是了……事实上，我是忽略了一件很重要的事。”

“喔？”

“我忘了考虑……环境。”金山抱着头，痛苦的哀叹了一声。

忍足和迹部对视了一眼，顿时恍然大悟。他们虽然不是什么建筑工程专家，但是听到这个如今在报纸杂志中频频出现的词汇，顿时明白了金山所没有考量到的关键是什么。

——那便是修建大坝对于环境究竟会造成怎样的致命破坏，金山在进行设计时完全没有考虑清楚。

“所以说，村子里出现的这些现象……”听到这里，迹部若有所思。

金山心事重重的点了点头，“我想，与其说是激怒了水神，倒不如说是被破坏的环境对人类提出了警告呢。”

“那么，刚刚水变成血红色也是……？”忍足推推眼镜，盯着早已经恢复原状的大坝觉得格外不可思议。

“啊，其实也只是最近才推论出的一点比较合理的解释。因为在修建大坝的过程中，过度开发了河道周边的林地，导致这一带的水质中矿物质含量骤增，当阳光在某个角度的时候，会使水看起来像是血一样红。这也就能说明，为什么这种现象只在某个时刻出现了。”金山朝大坝的反方向望去。“那一带原本也是茂盛的林区，阳光照不到这里，但是现在却因为我的缘故，已经变成了光秃秃的山头，所以才有了这看起来一片血红色的大坝与河流。还有下游的鱼类也已近绝迹，这显然和大坝不无关系。”

“这样说，似乎倒也挺合理的。”忍足盯着眼前的河水，仍是一片清澈，并没有看到一点发红的迹象。

迹部却转而问道：“所以，你觉得，这次泷山被杀的事件，和绯影村周围的环境遭到破坏有直接关系？”

“嗯，绯影村的村民有十足的理由憎恶我们这些外来的破坏者，就算偏激到杀人也没什么奇怪。不过迹部君和忍足君，你们和手冢、亚希子他们一样，根本没有必要呆在这里承受村民的怒火。特别是亚希子，我真怕她……”提到亚希子的名字，金山的脸上闪过一丝忧色。

“你的意思是，你要一个人留在这里收拾残局，承受怒火？”迹部虽然注意到了金山在提到亚希子时的异样，却并不追问，而是轻轻挑眉。“那你打算怎么做？”

“这……总之，我要留下来承担责任。”金山郑重其事的说。

谁说认真的男人就应该得到尊敬？迹部盯着金山初明，冷冷的吐出两个字来，“白痴。”

“啊呀，金山君，这样真的不行呢。”刚刚还在为迹部的犀利打圆场的忍足这次也毫不犹豫的站在了迹部一边。“你如果已经有了解决问题的好办法，我们或许还能放心离开，但现在这样，你留下来只不过是徒然把自己置于险境而不能解决任何问题。”

“你这家伙，以为自己留在这里，就能够解决问题？你以为你留在这里是能够把那些被开发的土地恢复原状？你以为你能让那些被伐掉的树木瞬间长回原来的模样？”迹部没好气道，“真是白痴到极点了！”

“我知道我的做法不怎么明智，我也知道我留下来或许是对已经被破坏掉的环境于事无补，但是我起码要做点什么啊！只要去做，总比在一边干瞪眼要强得多吧？我……”金山攥紧了双拳，激动道。

这次，迹部连话都懒得说下去了，径直从他身边走过。“侑士，回去了。”

“啊……”忍足的唇边却浮起一丝微笑，在金山的身边附耳低语几句，这才追上迹部的步伐。

奇怪的是，迹部并没有回他们借宿的坂元家，而是又绕回了河边，沿着河边好像在寻找着什么东西。

“小景不问我吗？”虽然不确定迹部在找什么，忍足还是一边帮忙一边挑起了话题。

“问什么？”

“当然是问我和金山说了些什么呀！小景不想知道吗？”

迹部不假思索道：“不想，反正你肯定又是跑去说些无聊的话，多管闲事了吧？”

“啊呀……小景还真冷淡呢……”忍足装出一副失落叹息的样子，心里却不禁暗自苦笑，还真是瞒不过迹部景吾的眼力呢，他肯定已经猜到自己究竟说了些什么吧？

“本大爷只是在想这次的案子，说不定，我们马上就要找到关键的证物了。”本来走在前面的迹部突然停下脚步看了看手表，害得跟在他身后的忍足差点撞在他身上。

看着自己找到的东西，迹部得意的露出了一个笑容。“……这次，也该让那个该死的眼镜付出一点代价来了吧……”

“呃，小景，所谓该死的眼镜是指……”虽然心里有九成九的把握确信迹部不可能说的是自己，但忍足还是情不自禁的摸了摸自己鼻梁上架着的东西。

“当然是那个只会把工作推给我们的白痴警察。”

“可是这件事和乾有什么关系？”

“当然有关系，如果是那家伙，很多资料应该很轻易就能查到吧？”迹部重又恢复了往常胜券在握的悠哉表情，“哼，只要联系上他，这件案子，应该就可以看到出口了。”

“小景，你已经知道凶手是谁了？”听了这话，忍足不禁又惊又喜。

“什么啊，本大爷可没说已经知道真凶是谁了吧？”迹部尴尬的别过脸去，不耐烦的挥了挥手。“回去了。”

忍足轻笑着捉住迹部的手。“啊呀……我还以为小景已经解决这次的案件了呢！不过对于小景来说这也是迟早的事情吧……”

“哼，那是当然。不过这次……就要看乾贞治究竟能找出什么样的资料来了。”

路上，忍足和迹部就商量好，要让他们意外的，是手冢居然站在坂元家的门外等着他们两个回来。

“你们回来了。”说这话时的手冢，看上去似乎稍微松了口气。

迹部微微翘起嘴角，“啊，刚刚我们在河边遇到了那个叫做金山的家伙。”

“金山那家伙……”听到金山的名字，手冢不禁微微皱起眉来。“在这种时候到处乱跑，真是太大意了。”

“啊呀，小景，我们把他自己留在那里不要紧吧？”忍足低声道。

“没事，倒是手冢你在这里，应该不是为了担心金山吧？”迹部眼神锐利的看着手冢，“有事情想说？”

“嗯，因为发生了凶杀案，所以，我想你们或许不会注意到之前我在电话里提到的那些小事……不过，我想我有必要把这些事的细节告诉你们。”手冢扶了扶眼镜。“不介意的话，想请你们到我房间坐下。”

手冢的房间，是坂元家最深处的一间，显然是主人考虑到身为作家的手冢不喜被打扰而提供的。整个房间亦是传统的和式风格，榻榻米上摆放着一张矮桌和几个坐垫。不过房间里的行李和当初手冢搬进OLA侦探事务所时一样简单，除了矮桌上的一叠白纸，简直像是无人居住的空屋似的，

“之前，我说过，村子里总有人丢东西，起初我没有特别注意，但是随着事件的不断发生，我就稍微留意了一下，发现村民们丢的东西，分别是：炒菜用的锅铲，翻土用的锄头，平时穿的外套和木屐。而且，丢东西的村民，都是反对开放村子的保守派。而找到这些东西的地方……则是在那些支持开放村子的村民的家里。”手冢示意忍足和迹部和他一起在矮桌边坐下，平静的叙述着。

忍足奇道：“啊呀？”

“哼，这样的话，村民之间不会互相猜疑吗？”迹部则问道。

手冢摇了摇头。“那我倒没有听说。不过，丢的东西限于这几样，倒让我觉得有些在意。我试着把它们写出来，结果发现……”

说着，手冢在白纸上写下“铲子”、“锄头”、“外套”、“木屐”四个词语。

“这有什么玄机么？”忍足疑惑的看了半天。

手冢划掉最后一个词“木屐”，道：“如果换成这个词，你大概就明白了，这个村子里的人把木屐叫做……”手冢一边说，一边在纸上写下“人字拖”三个字。

铲子、锄头、外套、人字拖……？迹部轻轻勾起了嘴角。“很有趣的讯息，啊嗯？”

“不错。”手冢亦点了点头。“另外，我还发现，凡是院子里湿漉漉的村民，院墙全部是用竹木篱笆建成的。”

“嗯，也就是说，这样的院子安全系数很差，做手脚也很方便吧！”忍足想起一路经过看到的那些风格淳朴的民居，不禁感慨道。

“正是如此。”

“所以说，除了那个变成血红色的水坝之外，果然那些所谓的离奇现象都是有人做了手脚的。”不习惯跪坐的迹部见手冢的话题已经告一段落，也就站起身来，踱着步子思索道。“这样的话，只要再和乾联系一下，多挖掘一点关于这个村子里的人背后隐藏的东西，应该就可以判断出凶手的真实身份了。”

“小景，你觉得凶手是……”

忍足话未说完，门外突然传来敲门声，是坂元：“那个，不好意思打扰一下。”

“啊，坂元先生。”

“是这样，镇上的医院派车子过来了。”

迹部拉了一下还沉浸在凶手究竟是谁这种问题中的忍足，“正好，我们也要到镇上去一趟。恐怕要麻烦坂元君了。”

“啊，没关系。”坂元微微一愣，随即点点头道，那我去发动车子，等会儿在村口碰面吧！”

在村警守了两夜之后，镇上医院迟来的车子终于拉走了泷山的尸体，这总算解决了村长岩田准一的一块心病，可是看到忍足和迹部也一副打算离开的样子时，一贯看起来镇定的他也露出了一丝惊慌的神情。

忍足看了暗自觉得好笑，不禁偷偷望向身边的迹部，想看看迹部大爷是不是又要发表一些什么高论，然而让忍足意外的是，迹部居然只是和岩田准一打了个招呼，什么也没说。

啊呀，忍足微微皱了皱眉，看来事情并没有那么简单就能够解决？要知道，迹部这种完全燃烧起来的认真状态可不是随随便便就能看得到的。

不能不说忍足是很了解迹部的。因为这时，就算注意到了这点，迹部也确实没有取笑的心情。在岩田准一不安的同时，迹部也在担心一件事，那就是如果这次乾不能找到自己想要的资料，那么这次的案件，自己恐怕将无法解决。

等下，无法解决？开什么玩笑！

——可恶，这种没能得到别人的帮助而导致的失败，怎么可以发生在本大爷身上？本大爷什么时候，沦落到需要靠人帮忙才能解决事件的地步了？坐在坂元的车上前往M镇时，迹部恼火的想。

绯影村尽管闭塞，手机也没有讯号，但并非没有电话。但考虑到这村子里的重重迷雾，所以迹部还是决定前往M镇和外界联系以便获取资料。

迹部去打电话的时候，忍足却拉着坂元在M镇上唯一一家小餐馆里聊起了天。这么一来，就连坂元，也无法获知迹部究竟掌握到何种情报了。忍足这种“识相”的配合，总算让迹部大爷的心情愉快起来。

……不愧是本大爷选中的家伙，啊嗯？迹部在心里偷偷的感慨着。不过高傲如迹部，直到他已经等到了自己想要的所有情报，也没有说出自己心里的这份感触。

“坂元君，回去之后请你召集大家到村民自治会的会议室集合。”看着打了电话回来变得神采飞扬的迹部，忍足却笑眯眯的推推眼镜道：“啊呀，看来真相马上就要揭晓了！”

这种推理秀，似乎是推理小说结尾部分常见的桥段，看来自己今后的作品中应该多多留意，不要老是用这种老套的手段——推理小说家手冢国光很认真的这么想着。

不过，这种个人秀显然非常非常适合那个叫做迹部景吾的男人。他志得意满的站在那儿，兴趣盎然的打算在所有人的面前揭穿凶手的真实身份。

几分钟前，参加前次会议的成员都被召集到了村民自治会的会议室里，除此之外，还追加了两名村警。人数虽然增加了，不过和昨天一样，会议室里的气氛依然非常的尴尬。但对于迹部而言，这点似乎完全算不了什么。

“在到这里的路上，本大爷就听说，这个村子，是相当不欢迎外来者的。”迹部慢条斯理的用这句话作为揭穿事件真相的序曲。

岩田正邦不屑一顾的冷哼了一声：“哼！”

“这无所谓，”迹部毫不示弱的瞪向岩田正邦，“本大爷又没打算住在这种地方，但是如我之前所说的，即便本大爷要离开，也必须先找出真凶才行。”

“喔？”池边半信半疑的说：“你找到真凶了？”

“说。”香川照太则简明扼要的催促道。

“首先，是侑……曾担任过法医的忍足经过尸检和初步现场勘探得出的结论，现场没有明显的线索遗留，证明这是一桩有预谋的杀人事件，并不是因为一时意气做出的犯罪行为。”迹部轻咳了一声，朝忍足努努下巴。

忍足点点头，翻开记事本道：“死者身上中了三刀，但伤口的肌理很平滑，证明凶手是在非常冷静的情况下以利刃大力刺下去的。发现尸体的现场没有发现凶器，说明凶手把它带离了现场。不光如此，现场也没有留下脚印及明显的指纹——死者明明死于流血过多，凶手如果是冲动犯罪，是很容易留下带血的指纹的。但这些痕迹都没有留下，足以证明凶手是早有准备的。”

小村警长渡有些钦佩的看着侃侃而谈的忍足，“原来是这样啊。”

“凶手不光是在现场布置周密，而且，就连动机也进行了一番伪装，故意把大家的视线引向大坝，来掩饰他真正的意图。”迹部继续道。

“难道说这桩案件的动机，不是因为激进的环保主义？”一直十分内疚的金山简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“当然不是。”迹部肯定的摇了摇头。“这件事另有蹊跷。不错，从一开始的时候，恶作剧就似乎在暗指绯影村被破坏的环境：从丢失的物品所组成的密码‘铲除外人’，再到被水浸泡过的院落，最后是变红的大坝……当然，金山你很容易就会认定，这件事的矛头是因为修建大坝而破坏的自然环境。”

“可是，这样未免太奇怪了。”忍足续道。“如果凶手的犯案动机真的是这样的话，那最应该被除掉的人，该是金山君你吧？”

本间亚希子倒吸了一口冷气，担忧的望向金山。而金山初明则微微一愣。忍足说的一点也没错，如果说到破坏环境，那设计这个水坝的自己才是罪人，凶手无论如何也不该杀死泷山呀！

“所以，本大爷和忍足推测，这个凶手杀人的目的，或许并不像金山你自己所猜测的那样。他只不过是打着这个幌子来掩饰自己真正的动机，他是为了自己的目的杀人的。”迹部说完这句话，在座的众人都有些不自在起来。

“那么，凶手的目的究竟是什么呢？”一身白衣的水野神主目不斜视的问。

“在那之前，我要先向大家道歉。”迹部殊乏歉意的说。“本大爷觉得大家在上次开会的时候，都刻意隐瞒了一些事情，所以就好事的把它们挖了出来。”

众人都露出了各种各样的微妙表情，丸山老太更是直接气呼呼的瞪着迹部。“这真是太低级了！”

“抱歉呢，私家侦探通常就这样‘低级’。”丸山老太的话一点也没有影响到迹部的心情，他坦然自若的用悠闲的视线一一扫过在场众人。“所以，这些情报很清楚的可以证明，在座的诸位都有何种理由或者说是动机，可能对被害人下手。当然，作为侦探，本大爷也有自己的职业操守，所以不涉及到本案中的事情，我是不会提的，这点大家可以放心。”

虽然现场的气氛并未比之前好了多少，但听到这句话，在场大多数人还是松了口气。比如池边就如释重负般的追问起来：“那究竟凶手是谁呢？”

“……在一年前，被害者泷山手下曾经有个秘书不明不白的自杀死了。而那个死去的女人，正是绯影神社神主水野广明的妻子水野友美。”迹部不紧不慢的说完这句话之后，就把视线投向了水野。“不过本大爷想，对于在座的很多人来说，其实最大的嫌疑人究竟是谁，你们早就心知肚明了吧。”

“我想，不会有谁怀疑，神的使者会是杀人凶手的。”水野那目中无人的视线终于转到了迹部脸上，唇边浮现出一丝难解的笑容。

“喔？是吗？那为什么一到了村子里，村长准一君就特别强调总是神主水野先生总是穿一身白衣呢？”迹部笑吟吟的看向岩田准一。

岩田准一被问的一愣，岩田正邦反倒替儿子抢先说道：“这不是很正常嘛，因为神主的最大特征就是白衣。”

“不，不是这样的。”迹部摇了摇头，“那是因为他不想承认自己那天看到了没有穿着白衣的水野。不管是潜意识的，还是有意识的。”

水野道：“那，没有穿白衣的我，穿了什么呢？”

“发现这个，是因为本大爷发现，现场有一点很不对头。死者死于出血过多，但现场的血迹却和死者应有的出血量不成正比。这会是什么原因呢？只有一种可能，死者身上大量的出血被凶手带走了。”

“凶手……凶手可以带走血？”金山觉得十分不可思议。

手冢略一思索就不紧不慢的解答了他的疑问：“……只要用布料吸收了血液就可以。”

被手冢抢了风头，迹部不禁翻了个白眼，但仍然继续讲了下去。“对，用布料，也就是身上穿的衣服吸收血液就可以。虽然这是谁都能做到的事情，但只有一个人有做这件事的意义，那就是身穿白衣，哪怕在夜里也会引人注意的神主先生你。你在和被害人会面的时候，为了不引起他的怀疑，不得不按照平时的习惯身穿日常的白衣赴约，但在离开的时候，你无论如何也不希望被其他人注意到身为神主的你从犯罪现场离开。而要遮掩这点的方法非常简单，你只需要把身上的白色外衣沾满鲜血，然后穿着这件血衣离开现场就可以了。在漆黑的深夜，深色的血衣非但不会引人注意，反而能消去你平日最显眼的特征。”

“可是，这样做难道血不会滴下来吗？”在场的众人一时间都被这个推测惊呆了，只有岩田正邦很快的跟上了思路，并且提出质疑。

“只要利用液氮把衣服上的血迹迅速冻结就可以。”迹部不紧不慢道，“我在案发现场时就发现那块地面上的植物都有奇怪的枯萎现象，好像是冻伤，可是现在的季节本来是不该出现那样的情况的。虽然液氮会导致衣服冷冰冰的，但是不贴身穿着，忍耐着迅速离开现场还是没有什么问题的。”

“那证据呢？”丸山老太看上去比水野更激动。

忍足安抚的朝丸山老太笑了笑：“别着急，夫人，小……我们当然有证据。”

迹部睨了差点当众喊出小景的忍足一眼，继续道：“用这个手法，液氮需要密封的容器携带，如果拿着这样的容器和凶器，很不方便迅速移动，所以凶手把凶器放在用来装液氮的容器里，然后……扔进了距离现场很近的河里。”

“这么说，难道你已经找到凶器了？”池边虎太郎擦了擦汗，问道。

“是的。就在下游，我发现了一张鱼网，真奇怪，我明明听说这里自从修了大坝，河流下游已经没什么鱼了，谁还会在这里张网呢？没想到，这网里原来有一条特别的‘大鱼’。只要警方检验过那个保温瓶和里面的刀子，真相就可以大白了。”

“这真是……太精彩了。”听了迹部的推理，本间亚希子忍不住赞了一句。

“从看到你那身扎眼的白衣起，本大爷就在怀疑你了。”迹部得意的一捋头发：“之前本大爷之所以离开村子去调查一些情报，就是因为需要证明，你有足够的犯罪动机。”

“不错，凶手就是我。”水野沉默片刻，突然像是松了口气似的开口，语气中已经没有了那种神棍般高高在上的腔调。

“神主大人！”丸山老太动摇的起身抓住了水野的手。“不，神主大人！是我，是我……”

“谢谢您，丸山夫人。”水野温柔的扶着丸山老太坐回原位，“一切都如这位侦探先生说的。其实，我早就觉得，这件事瞒不过二位了。甚至想过，是不是应该早点坦白……”

“喔？”迹部不禁挑眉。

水野第一次轻松自然的笑了起来，“啊，现在说这种话似乎叫人有些难以置信。但我确实后悔把这个村子卷入到我自己的个人恩怨中，本来作为神主，我应该守护这个村子的平静的，可是现在看来，破坏村子平静的人，反而是我呢……不管怎么说，迹部君，真是谢谢你了。”

M镇的警察带走了水野后，忍足和迹部再次散步来到河边，遥望着远处的大坝。“……对了，其他人的杀人动机，小景也都查清楚了？”

“大概吧……确实泷山做的很多事情都不怎么能见人，也很容易招人恨。”迹部撇撇嘴。“不过丸山夫人是例外，她似乎是因为女儿离开村子以后就没有再回去，所以就对外界抱有特别大的敌意——这在村子里似乎并不是个秘密。”

“丸山夫人这么维护水野广明，她那个没有回去的女儿，该不会就是水野的妻子吧？”忍足突然说。“这样村子里的一些情况似乎更能说得通，大家为何刻意不提供线索也能更有理有据的解释了。”

“谁知道呢！”迹部耸耸肩。“我们已经找到凶手了，刨根问底的事情，就留给警察去做好了！就算本大爷是个私家侦探，也没有不停挖人隐私的癖好。这个村子里有多少人和水野算是某种程度上的同谋，本大爷也懒得再去追查了。”

忍足恍然道：“那水野之前感谢小景，该不会就是因为……”

“因为泷山相当好色，所以我大概可以猜出水野夫人自杀的原因。村子里的发生的事情，也绝对不是水野一个人能做到的事情。”案件总算结束了，迹部站在河边望着这片美景，也终于能真正松一口气。“所以，本大爷想，只要水野那家伙承认，就不打算继续说下去。”

“啊，小景果然不但聪明还很温柔呢，我真的要对你越来越着迷了……”忍足情不自禁的搂住迹部，覆住他的双唇。奇怪的是，迹部这次居然也出奇难得的配合与热情，更叫忍足受宠若惊。

“呃……”正打算沉醉于迹部的热吻，考虑要不要来一记“野战”的忍足突然尴尬的抬起头望向迹部背后。“好像有人来了？”

虽然被打断了好兴致，但迹部反倒一点也不介意似的撇嘴道：“嗯，时间也差不多了，大概是本间和金山吧。”

“咦？！小景你怎么知道？”

“本大爷当然知道，你以为只有你会多管闲事吗？”迹部得意的笑了。“和本大爷比，你的水平差得远了。”

“啊呀，小景居然也会给人做红娘？”

“偶尔本大爷也会想……嘘，他们来了！”迹部拉着忍足躲进了一边的灌木丛。

果然，随着一阵窸窣的灌木摩擦的声音，本间亚希子和金山初明的身影出现在了河边，两人像刚刚的忍足和迹部一样，并肩而立，望着远处的大坝。

“我很喜欢这个地方，很喜欢这座大坝，真的。”浑不知旁边有两位不请自来的观众在，下定决心的本间亚希子扬起头，注视着水坝，出神的说。“虽然和城市相比，这里简直什么都没有，但是我却很喜欢。记得我第一次到这里来的时候，我晕车晕得很厉害，就当我难过的时候，我远远的看到了这座水坝，当时它虽然还没完工，却已经吸引了我的注意，雾气蒙蒙的存在于天和水之间，那么安静的呆在那儿，就像是天与水的分界线。”

“不……它并不是那么好的东西。”金山羞愧的说。“它……”

“我知道的，但是你也不能否认，水坝也给大家带来很多好处：可以蓄水、可以发电、而且……真的很壮美。自从看到这么美的东西，我就再也不想离开它了。”本间亚希子望着远处的水坝说。

金山声音沙哑的问道：“所以，你想要留在这里么？”

“是啊。”亚希子转过头来，脸微微泛红，“所以，我留下是因为喜欢这里，才不是因为……唔嗯……”

就按照忍足曾教导的办法，金山这次没让亚希子继续一个人说下去。

“啊呀，金山兄也很厉害嘛……”树林里，忍足惬意的揽着迹部的肩膀，微微点了点头。“不错，学的不错。”

迹部斜眼看看身边的忍足：“你这家伙，就是这种事情最拿手，啊嗯？”

忍足偷笑道：“怎么，小景羡慕他们么？那不然我们也……”

“走，回去了。”迹部一拳镇压了忍足的偷香计划，头也不回的往村子里走去，“还有异能者俱乐部的那群家伙等着我们收拾呢。”

忍足摸摸完全没有被打痛的脸，笑道：“小景不讨厌女装了？”

“唔……”听了忍足的话，迹部突然也笑了起来。“本大爷突然觉得，女人还是挺不错的，侑士你也是这么认为的吧……”

“嗯嗯，对……等下，什么？女人？啊呀，小景，你这话是什么意思？小景你我等一下啊……”

“快点走了，本大爷现在还急着回去趁胜追击把那个俱乐部的案件彻底解决掉呢！”

看着嘴上不耐烦的抱怨不休，却仍放慢脚步等着自己追上来的迹部，忍足的嘴角轻轻上扬：嗯，女人的确是不错，可我啊，果然还是喜欢这个叫做迹部景吾的男人呢。

而此时的迹部，却和忍足格外没有默契的望着那座大坝。有好的地方，也有坏的地方……吗？

切，和人类一样的存在么？！


	15. 开膛手JACK再临？

 

解决了异能者俱乐部的事件后，忍足便约了迹部中午一起到高级餐厅吃饭，以抚慰因为穿女装而自尊受创的迹部大爷的心情。

当然，以忍足的风格，好不容易接连解决了两桩繁琐的案件，正好享受一番和自家亲亲爱人相处的甜蜜轻松时光。

所以，当忍足和迹部吃了中饭又吃了晚饭，看了爱情电影又看了歌剧表演，心满意足的回家的时候，时间已过午夜。

这晚天气晴和，月色也好，加上OLA侦探事务所距离歌剧院并不太远，因此两人决定不去乘坐什么交通工具，而是沿着街边步行回家。

迹部斜眼看了看走在自己身边的忍足，微微挑起嘴角：“今晚的计划你是什么时候安排的？该不会早在当初乾那家伙委托的时候就想好事后怎么讨本大爷欢心了吧，啊嗯？”

忍足推推眼镜笑道：“啊呀，像这种计划，当然随时都有所准备，不然的话怎么能随时把握时机和小景甜甜蜜蜜嘛！”

“哼！”迹部不屑似的转开头。

碰了个软钉子的忍足却不死心的继续缠在迹部身边肉麻，还伸出手拉住了迹部。“在月色照耀下的小景，像是熠熠发光一般，显得特别的漂亮呢！”

被拉住的迹部终于脸色绯红的回过头来。“干嘛？酸完了么？”

“嘿嘿，我每次这样看着小景，都觉得能认识小景，真是太好了。”忍足深情的凝视着眼前羞涩的爱人，抬起手抚摸着迹部的脸颊，俯首欲吻。

然而，一声突如其来的女性尖叫，却打破了两人之间的浪漫氛围。“——啊！”

迹部一凛：“侑士，好像有女人的惊叫声！”

“是这边！！”忍足抬头稍判断了一下声音传来的方位，随即便朝着发出惨叫的那条小巷跑去、

“喂！等下！”迹部焦躁的咂咂嘴，也追了上去。

两人刚跑到巷口，小巷里的情况就足以让他们倒吸一口冷气：不甚明亮的小巷中，隐约可见一个男人背对着忍足和迹部，已高高举起了手中闪着银光的利刃。在他脚下的阴影中，一个女人跌坐在地，毋庸置疑，那声尖叫便是她发出来的。黑暗模糊了他的身形，但那明晃晃的刀子却显而易见。

“喂！你要做什么！”忍足不禁出声恫吓，追了过去。

谁知那男人才一听到声音，就握着刀朝着小巷的另一头飞快的逃掉了。他不但跑的飞快，而且似乎对这里的路线非常熟悉，不一会儿就消失在了小巷尽头。

迹部拉住了还想要继续追上去的忍足：“别追了！”

“小景！”忍足刚想反对，这才发现迹部一直盯着跌坐在地的那个女人。“怎么了？”

“……是熟人。”迹部挑眉，朝仍然跌坐在地的女人伸出了手：“小柳小姐，你怎么会在这个时间出现在这个地方？”

——遇到袭击的女人，赫然正是上岛电视台女主播，小柳琴乃。（关于小柳琴乃请参考OLA第一季FILE 10、第二季FILE 1）

虽然已经是凌晨时分，但出于慎重考虑，忍足和迹部还是决定邀请小柳到事务所暂作休息，顺便也好了解一下她这次深夜遇袭的详细情况。

“给，”忍足把一杯热腾腾的奶茶放在了小柳的面前，语调温柔。“别紧张，没关系了。不过察觉到是小柳小姐的时候，还真的是吓了我一跳呢。”

而迹部则一直气势十足的双手抱在胸前，盯着低头不语的小柳，目光锐利的审视着她。

虽然小柳琴乃在忍足和迹部的印象中，一贯都是个冷静聪慧又干练的女子，但她毕竟还是个女孩子，刚刚发生了那种事，她显然受了不小的惊吓，脸色显得格外苍白。

端着奶茶抿了几口之后，小柳这才调整了情绪，开口道：“真是太感谢二位了。”

“不必客气，不过，你怎么会在这个时间出现在那种地方？”迹部摆摆手，随即提出了问题。“还有，那个攻击你的男人，究竟是谁？他又是为什么攻击你的呢？”

小柳叹了口气，把事情娓娓道来：“实际上，我是出来取材的，而且遇到攻击，也是我所期待发生的事情。”

原来自从上次的案件后，不满足于只做主播的小柳便开始在名制作人福岛的支持下从台前发展到幕后，近日更是开始准备独立策划制作新的新闻专题。经过一番考虑，小柳选择了近期的一桩热点新闻，即是被誉为开膛手JACK再临的连环袭击事件。

“等下……连环袭击事件？”忍足一愣。“最近，经常发生这种事？”

小柳点点头，奇怪道：“作为侦探的忍足君和迹部君不知道？近几天虽然没有人遇害，不过前几天可是闹得相当人心惶惶呢！”

忍足和迹部面面相觑，心下顿时了然：最近忙于处理异能者俱乐部的事件，又曾一度离开家前往绯影村破案，忙的焦头烂额之余，两人居然完全没注意就在自己眼皮底下，竟连续发生了所谓的连环袭击事件。

发现忍足和迹部对此居然毫不知情，小柳又恢复了一贯的冷静和严谨的风范，无可奈何的叹了口气，从自己的包里取出了一个记事本递给忍足和迹部。“事件相关的新闻报道我这里收集了一些，还有一些是我和……”说到这里，小柳突然奇怪的一顿，随即才继续道：“收集来的一些消息，看了这些，你们就会明白，为什么这次的案件会被称为开膛手JACK再临了。”

迹部不去接小柳的笔记本，反而把手放在脸前，透过指缝看着小柳道：“这个不忙，我想现在我知道，你为什么会一个人跑到那种地方遇险了。我看，还是尽快给渡边那家伙打个电话比较好吧？”

“为、为什么要给那家伙打电话？”小柳顿时不自在起来。

“因为你们吵架了吧！”迹部理所当然的回答。“不然的话，你怎么可能一个人在那种时间那种地点一个人溜达？”

“真是什么事情都瞒不过迹部君呢……”小柳一直紧绷的表情终于放松了下来，姣好的嘴角亦微微上扬。但她随即又不悦的嘟起嘴：“那种家伙，联系他有什么意义？！”

“小柳小姐别这么说嘛……发生这种事情，果然还是应该让男主角陪在你身边呀！”忍足一边拨打着渡边丰的电话号码一边笑道：“啊呀，真不愧是小景，我又输了呢！”

忍足打过电话不久，渡边就风风火火的跑到了事务所来接小柳，一脸慌张不安的担心模样，看得忍足心里暗笑。

“想不到今天还是来打扰了……”渡边傻笑着对忍足和迹部打招呼。

一心想当侦探的渡边，自从上次的男童自杀案以来曾几次不请自来，八卦一番OLA侦探事务所处理过哪些事件。这种造访频率加上他那随便的个性，虽然令OLA的两人有时候颇为头疼，但现在倒也算是和他们颇熟，称呼也亲近很多。要不然忍足和迹部也不会热心到给他和小柳做和事老的地步。

今天渡边本打算来找忍足和迹部，却因为忍足另有安排而拒绝了他。想不到时已入夜，他反倒成了事务所里的座上客。

迹部虽然也露出了一副戏谑神情，但却风度十足的没有开口调侃两人，当然更不会八卦的询问两人吵架的原因，甚至还大度的提供出书房给两人单独谈话。

当然，这段时间里，小柳那本载有这次连环袭击事件情况的笔记本，也就成了当晚OLA侦探事务所两位侦探先生的凌晨“消遣读物”。

在笔记本里，小柳很仔细的把报纸上关于事件的相关报道全都剪下收集起来，更在每条报道的旁边，都标注了自己跟进新闻的情况。如此细致认真的工作成果，看得迹部心中暗赞。

看了报道之后，忍足和迹部才知道，原来这次的连环袭击事件是从一个多月前开始的。

第一次事件发生在星期六，受害人是19岁的K小姐，当时她刚刚离开一家夜店，在醉醺醺的情况下遇到了蒙面男子的袭击，幸好有人经过惊走了犯人，才没有酿成惨案。犯人用刀子在她的脖颈上划过，还从她的前胸划到下腹部，无比精准的留下了一条深至皮下组织的血痕。虽然没有造成更严重的伤害，但K小姐还是受到了极大的精神刺激，至今还在医院中休养。由于当时受害人酒醉严重，又受了惊吓，对犯人几乎没有任何印象。

第二桩案件发生在一个星期之后的星期五，受害人是26岁的L太太，她同样是酒醉回家的路上遇到了犯人袭击，受伤部位也和K小姐如出一辙，因此基本可以判定凶手为同一人。不知该说糟糕还是幸运，她当时因醉酒，几乎失去意识，甚至连疼痛感都麻痹了，后来还是巡警发现她带伤躺倒在街边，将她送进医院。虽然没有留下恐怖记忆是件好事，但也因此没有了任何关于凶手的目击线索。

第三桩案件中的受害人J小姐的情况稍微特殊。21岁的J小姐当时也是饮酒后回家，但酒量较好的她较前两位清醒得多。再加上由于学生时代曾长期练习空手道，有较强的自卫能力，因此凶手只割破了她颈部的一点皮，之后就未能得手。据J小姐回忆，凶手似乎并不打算痛下杀手，不然的话只要力气稍大一些，她的喉管必定会被割断无疑。由于案件同样为时隔一周后的周末发生，因此被判定和前两次案件为同一犯人。

经过接连三次案件，警方也不得不重视起这位近乎变态的犯人，更担心不知何时这位犯人就会犯下真正的杀人案。也许是因为警方加强戒备的关系，第四次案件打破了每周一次的规律，发生在一星期前。受害人I小姐是某夜总会的陪酒小姐，犯人是在她去工作的时候，在该夜总会后门的小巷中对她行凶的。她也是唯一一位完全清醒情况下遭到袭击的受害人。多亏这里距离夜总会不远，夜总会的保镖听到了她的求救声惊走了犯人，以至I小姐安然无恙。但I小姐只能提供犯人戴了黑色面罩、是个比她略高的男人这么一个简直毫无参考价值的线索。

这些是剪报中所提供的表面现象，但是通过I小姐的工作，小柳却挖掘到了一条不为人知的秘密：原来前三次案件中的受害人，私下也都有援交的行为，这也正是她们为何会在深夜独自酒醉归家的原因。

本来这次的案件之所以被报纸称为开膛手JACK再临，是因为它的案发时间与作案手法，都和19世纪时的那起恶名昭彰的案件有相似之处，简直有种向过去的罪行致敬的感觉。可如今小柳却发现，原来凶手模仿的不仅仅是在周末的夜间对醉酒的女子行凶，更是以妓女这一同样的理由在选择犯罪对象。

总之，这次的犯人虽未真的杀人，但他的行为，已足以和当年的开膛手JACK相比了。因为性质恶劣，这个案件已经成为本市警察局的重点侦破案件。如此重大的案件，也怪不得乾贞治甚至没有联系OLA侦探事务所帮忙了——这案件信息恐怕都处于高度保密之中呢！

这夜，OLA侦探事务所虽然送走了至少表面上重归于好的小柳和渡边，但这件案子，却没能淡出两位侦探先生的脑海。倒不如说，小柳那本笔记里的内容，已经深深的印在了他们的记忆之中。

——就是没印在记忆里，也已经准备了笔记的影印本！

该说是侦探魂开始燃烧了呢，还是斗志被犯人的诡异行径激发出来了呢？迹部已经懒得去想这种事了，反正这件案子，最终必定会被本大爷解决的嘛！

难得看到迹部这样斗志高昂的样子，忍足不禁在平光镜片后笑弯了双眼。他一直都觉得，自家恋人这种打起精神投入案件中的模样，是最有魅力的呢！

根据小柳掌握的资料，迹部决定亲自去走访一下被害人和之前的那些案发现场，看看能不能找到什么线索和情报。既然胆敢模仿开膛手JACK的犯罪手法，犯人或许也会是个很有趣的家伙呢，迹部一边如此愉快的自语着，一边做好了出门的准备。

只是很遗憾的是，迹部的准备完全因为事务所的某位不速之客而瞬间化为乌有。

“那个，真、真是抱歉。”留着个小平头的男人怎么看怎么不起眼，他憨憨的摸着头，一个劲的道歉。“这么突然跑来，真应该事先打个电话才好。”

“不，没关系。”虽然你来的时机确实不巧啦……忍足一边在心里吐槽，一边暗暗查看身边强行忍耐的迹部。

说真的，光是看这男人那老好人的样子，也能想象的出，他的身边，根本也不会有什么稀奇古怪的事件发生。搞不好是谁家丢了猫还是狗这种无聊到极点的事情也未可知。侦探事务所可不是万事屋啊！

正想草草敷衍一番然后把这男人打发走的两位大侦探，只听男人说了一句话，身体就顿时僵住。

男人憨笑着，很不好意思似的，吞吞吐吐的丢出一枚重磅炸弹：“那个，我叫做河村隆，其实今天来找二位是因为，我……好像是最近很流行的那个开、开膛手。”

哈？！

迹部上下打量了一番眼前这个叫做河村隆的男人。不管怎么看，他都只是个普通到不能再普通的老好人，和他们推测中那个头脑狡诈，个性扭曲的变态犯人完全挨不上边。等下，这家伙刚刚说，好像？

“好像是？为什么这么说？”迹部立刻捉住这个漏洞追问。

河村似乎对迹部这种有些咄咄逼人的态度十分不擅长应对，本就拙于言辞的他如今就更加的局促不安，他从口袋中哆哆嗦嗦的摸出香烟，想要点上，又把它放回了原处。“因为，其实我是个双重人格患者。虽然也多少知道另个人格会做些什么事，但是这次，事情可能已经超出了我能控制的范畴……”

“双重人格？”这次轮到医生出身的忍足感兴趣了：“你好，我以前是医生（心：虽然是法医）可以请问一下你的症状吗？”

对于忍足的问题，河村毫不犹豫的痛快答应了下来。河村隆虽然平时只是个个性温和的老好人，但是如果遇到某些刺激，就会自动的切换到另一个人格上去。这个隐藏人格个性火爆，迫力十足，争强好斗，和平时的河村隆完全不一样。

起初对于自己这种双重人格河村也非常困扰，但是经过医生治疗和自身的控制注意，这种情况已经好了很多，直到最近……

说到这里，河村终于表情阴郁起来，但他很快就把这种阴郁的神色压制了下去。因为据他说这种负面情绪很容易使他切换到另外一个人格。现在这个人格的凶暴程度超乎他的想象。看河村的慎重劲头，好像他那个隐藏人格如果在OLA侦探事务所里现身，就会搞得这里血溅当场似的。

“没这么严重吧？”忍足觉得有些不可思议。确实在当初上学辅修心理学时也听说过部分人格分裂症的患者的其中某一个人格会具有相当程度的暴力倾向，但是拥有这种暴力倾向的人格，其行为能力和智力往往也高于本人原来的程度，这么说来应该是不会有勇无谋的胡乱……等一下， 这样分析来看的话，那个行凶多次，像是恶作剧一般的犯罪嫌疑人，岂不就是河村的另一个人格？

河村无奈道：“本来我也不会这么怀疑自己，但是问题在于，我在前几次案发的时候，都在不记得自己离开过家的情况下，手握这个……”说着，河村从手边的提袋里取出一把被包裹的严严实实的刀子，这刀并不长，也不很大，但看上去却很锋锐，很像是厨师平时切菜时用的一种名叫厨师刀的刀子。叫人看了感觉不舒服的，是这把刀子的刀锋处有着斑斑红锈。

“这是……？”

“这是我工作时用的。”河村把刀子放在茶几上，“还没有跟二位侦探先生说过呢，我的职业是一名厨师。”

迹部拿起刀子，仔细端详：“好像有点生锈了啊……”

“其实，这个锈渍，是血……”河村这话一出口，迹部就下意识的握紧了手里的刀子，血？

“嗯，这就是为什么我一直在怀疑自己的原因，”河村没精打采的指着迹部手中的刀子。“我每次在案发翌日醒来时，都会发现自己手里握着沾有血渍的刀子。”

送走了没精打采的河村，忍足和迹部一时间都失去了早上那种挑战犯人斗志满满的心情。

这也难怪，依照河村隆的说法，他根本就是在睡梦中被第二人格控制，所以才做出这样的错事来。他来找OLA侦探事务所商量，也是希望能够确认一下，这件事应该怎么处理才好。因为内心深处，他对自己的罪行根本深信不疑。

遇到如此主动认罪的“犯人”，也难怪忍足和迹部会觉得十分无力了。

两人没精打采的坐在客厅的沙发上，谁也不知道该开口说些什么。

“啊呀，真是的……既然认定自己是犯人，就该直接找律师咨询吧？”忍足挠头吐槽道。

迹部却深吸了一口气，略感烦躁的又把手中从小柳处得来的资料反复翻阅起来。对于这次的事件如此了结，他实在心有不甘。察觉到迹部的这种心情，忍足也识趣的闭上了嘴。

“呐，侑士。”迹部盯着那些资料读了一阵，突然开口。

“嗯？”

“你从前是法医对吧？”迹部抬起头，看着忍足再度露出了笑容。“那以你的法医知识来判断看看——资料里虽然没有提到过犯人使用的凶器，但是你觉不觉得，用那么狭长的厨师刀，不太容易造成那种从上向下长而不深的伤口？”

“如果是竖切的这种，倒也不是完全没可能……”忍足拿起刀子比了一下，突然眼前一亮：“对了，如果是用这种刀划下去，那伤口的上端，也就是犯人最初的着力部位，伤口一定会稍深一些，但是资料上完全没有提到这一点。是资料不够周详，还是说……”

“河村隆的想法有可能是错误的！”迹部霍然起身。“走，咱们再去找一次河村。”

河村离开时曾经留下了自己的电话号码，当忍足和迹部联络他并且提出要登门拜访时，他很痛快的就答应下来了。

根据河村隆在电话中所说的地址，两人很快就在东区的找到了这家位于Hungry Solos街边的小小家庭餐厅，这家餐厅的门边看上去有些旧，甚至连写着店名的招牌都没有，但却给人干净整齐之感。忍足和迹部赶到的时候，正是午餐时间，餐厅里热闹非凡，生意很好。

“小景，你有没有想起这里距离哪里很近？”好不容易落座之后，忍足不禁这么笑着对身边的迹部说。

迹部翻了个白眼。“别提醒本大爷慈郎那家伙的白痴事迹。”

原来，这条街道就在东区那条Sweet Honey街的另一侧，和主打甜品的SH街的所在位置完美对称。着两条街道的名字缩写不但相似，而且是这条街的商铺主营项目也是餐饮业，这里开设着各种风味的餐馆。东区进行市政规划的时候，显然是故意如此设计。也正因如此，它才有了Hungry Solos这么个不输给Sweet Honey的有趣的名字。

在这种同业者集中、竞争激烈的地方，这家店能有这么好的生意，可以想见大厨的手艺应该不错。不过就餐的顾客中可能很少会有人想象的出来，大厨现在正困扰于自己是不是一名随时可能真的犯下杀人案的精神病患者。

不过在这里，还没等见到河村本人，就叫忍足和迹部感到意外的事情。

原来河村隆并不只如他自己所说的那样是个厨师，事实上，这家餐厅的老板，就是他河村隆。餐厅的服务员一听说是来找河村隆的，立刻热情的把忍足和迹部当成了自家老板的朋友，本就热情有礼的招待态度更是又热络了十分。

忍足和迹部完全没想到河村还有这么一重身份，不过聪明过人的两人迅即把服务生的误会给保持了下来。河村隆到侦探事务所咨询的事，毕竟不适合透露给其他人知道。

但是接下来的事情，才是真让忍足和迹部大吃一惊。

因为服务生一边递过菜单，一边笑嘻嘻的对两人说：“不知道两位和我们哪个老板是朋友？”

“哪个老板？”

“对呀，啊，不对，应该说是，和老板的哪个人格是朋友。”服务生毫不介意的说。显然，他对河村双重人格的事情知道的一清二楚。

“你们老板的双重人格，你也知道？”

服务生理所当然的回答：“那是当然的，这里在座的老客人也都知道。”

旁边桌的一对中年夫妻赞同的点了点头。这家规模不大的家庭餐厅，座位和座位之间的距离并不大，这对夫妻显然听到了服务生和忍足他们之间的对话。

“我们认识的是那位比较腼腆老实的。”迹部按捺下心中的意外，淡淡的补充。

“啊，那你们就要先等一下了，现在是工作时间，他暂时不会出现。”服务生挠挠头，“不过我先去帮你们转述一下，等再过一个小时左右，老板就有时间和你们聊天了。”

对于服务生意味不明的话究竟作何解释，忍足和迹部很快便得到了答案。

大约一个小时过后，餐厅里骤然清净了起来，刚刚的喧闹就像是假的，酒足饭饱的客人们纷纷离开餐厅，服务生们也松了口气。整个餐厅，只剩忍足和迹部还坐在那里。

他们刚刚也在这里用了午餐，食物的味道意外的美味。虽然只是一些简单的家常菜色，但是却让人吃起来就有种满足感。菜品水准这么高的话，这家店生意火爆的理由也不难理解了。

正当二人等的有些焦急的时候，从后厨走出一个熟悉又陌生的男人。他的手还里拎着把菜刀，身上围着一条略有些油腻的白围裙。之所以说熟悉，是因为男人的容貌和几个小时前他们见到的那个河村隆一模一样，但陌生的是那张脸上的神情，他的脸上此刻已不见了之前的憨厚局促，取而代之的是一股有些狂暴的戾气。

这个狂暴版的河村站在那儿看了一会儿忍足他们，又向身边的服务员确认过两人的身份之后，把在场的服务员全都支到后厨，自己则拎着菜刀，大剌剌的走到忍足和迹部面前。

迹部连眉毛也不动一下，毫不退让的也瞪着河村。忍足却有些担心的看着河村手里的刀子，这刀子他还有印象，正是河村早上拿到事务所的那把疑似凶器。

“你是河村隆？”迹部问。

河村语焉不详：“我是河村崇，不是河村隆。”

“这不是一样吗？”忍足无奈道。

“当然不一样。”自称崇的男人抬起手在空中写字，“看到没，是这个崇，才不是老爹取的土里土气的隆。”（注：日语里崇和隆的读音都是TAKASHI）

迹部双手抱在胸前：“这么说来，你是不认可这种土气的名字了？”

“当然。”崇把口袋里的香烟拿出来丢在一边，不满的嘟囔：“这家伙总是戒不掉抽烟的毛病！”

迹部挑眉，他想起了之前在事务所和河村隆聊天时对方一度想要靠抽烟来稳定情绪的事了，看来河村的另一个人格崇，是个禁烟主义？“你不抽烟？”

“不抽，每天在厨房工作，还要抽烟，那对身体的损害也太夸张了。”崇的动作比他的话更夸张的大幅度耸肩——即使这样他的手里也抓着那把菜刀。

“放心，他今天没有抽烟。”迹部瞬间理解河村为什么会收起香烟的理由，不禁为河村辩白了一句，视线却忍不住望向崇手里的菜刀。

或许是感觉到对方对这把菜刀的介意，崇挺无辜似的把刀锋朝向自己，反手握着刀柄。“别介意，我就是要在握着厨具这类东西时才会现身出来。简单说吧，我简直就是给那没用的东西干活的，要不是我的手艺好，这店的生意能这么好？哼，真是白白让他霸占着身子。”

迹部发现崇的性格和隆确实截然不同。比起那个木讷的隆，眼前的家伙态度略显嚣张粗鲁，但更机灵敏锐，也更擅于言辞。

“那你知不知道，最近这座城市发生了一系列模仿开膛手JACK的案件？”迹部决定单刀直入。“另一个你，可是相当的怀疑你就是真凶呢！”

“那个白痴笨蛋%￥&……”崇的脸色一变，嘴里低声嘟囔出一堆脏话。然后气呼呼的低着头看着自己，大有一副要拿着刀子插在自己身上的态势。

虽然自从做侦探以来，各色人等忍足也算见得不少，像这样自己和自己发脾气的状态他也是第一次见，好笑是好笑，但也让人感到担心，生怕他真的发狂起来，那就不好收拾了。

让两位侦探都松了口气的，是崇很快的就冷静了下来，他好像很无奈的说：“那你们是来调查的警察？”

“不，我们只是侦探，这次来也只是想问你一些事情。”忍足问道：“你不是凶手？”

“那当然不可能是啊！”崇十分无奈。“作为一个厨子，我有兴趣杀鸡杀鱼，可没兴趣杀人。”

“那么，这把刀可不可以交给我们拿去化验？”迹部盯着崇的双眼提出要求，这是调查需要，也是对他的一种试探。

结果崇毫不犹豫的一口答应，“一会儿我可以把这东西送给你们。不过，有些话我要预先说清楚，虽然隆那家伙经常怀疑我在操控他身体的时候做了什么坏事，但我可以对天保证，我什么事都没做过，是他自己胡思乱想杞人忧天。与其问我，还不如问他自己是不是凶手呢，哼！”

“好吧！”

听到对方这么答应了，崇把菜刀慢慢放在了桌子上，然后松开了手。

忍足和迹部眼睁睁的看着那满脸戾气的男子蜕变回了憨厚谦和的老好人。显然，河村隆对于崇说的话一无所知，但看着出现在自己眼前的忍足和迹部，再看看手边的刀子，他也能瞬间反应过来发生了什么事。

河村隆不好意思的抓抓头：“我想还是让你们直接见他一面比较好。”

很明显，河村是完全清楚忍足他们赶来的时间，一定是崇身为大厨在餐厅里一显身手的时间，才特别同意在这个时间碰面的。

忍足好奇道：“你很希望我们见他？”

“我特意带着刀子去事务所，本来就是希望能在触碰到刀子的时候让他直接和你们谈谈的。但是他……那时候好像不是很想出来。不过只要是中午开工的时候，他一定会出来。对餐厅的生意他一向是很上心的，所以我想碰碰运气。如果你们赶来他仍然避而不见，那我也就没必要再继续麻烦你们了。”河村隆苦笑着抓头，“他通常会很任性的只在午晚餐上工的时间出现，平时常常突然把身体丢给我的，幸好这次没有。”

“他跟我们说，他不是凶手。”迹部把崇的话原封不动的转述给河村听。

“这样啊……”河村点点头。“那就好。”

看他一副欲言又止的样子，迹部忍不住问：“你还是不放心？”

“老实说，我确实还是有点不放心。”河村很苦恼的盯着那把刀子。“这刀子上为什么会有血迹呢？而且他又坚持说没做过问我自己……两位侦探先生，可不可以麻烦你们，帮我调查看看这件事到底是怎么回事？”

离开河村的那家餐厅时，忍足还是有点兴奋：“这个河村的两个人格还真是有趣。”

可迹部却显得有些闷闷不乐。

“小景，不管怎么说现在也有嫌疑人主动送上门，你不觉得开心？”忍足就算没有迹部那超乎寻常的眼力，也能看出迹部现在有些心情不佳。

迹部咂咂嘴，“虽然让本大爷看到这个精神分裂的家伙也算是有趣，但是说实话，本大爷觉得这对案件简直一点帮助都没有。”

“哈？”忍足不解的看着迹部，“对了，小景，我们从崇那儿要来的那把刀子呢？”

“还在河村手里，本大爷没打算带那东西回去。”

“为什么？那可能是这次接连几桩案件最大的线索啊！”这次忍足的好心情荡然无存，急的跳脚，转身就打算回去把刀子取回来。

迹部却一把拉住了忍足：“不用去了，崇不可能是凶手，那刀子也就失去意义了。”

“等下，小景，你确定河村的另个人格是无辜的？”听到迹部这么说，忍足也瞬间冷静了下来。

“嗯。”迹部点点头，“那个男人一直说自己没有杀人，不是么？他以为所谓模仿开膛手JACK的案件，是杀人案。可是众所周知，这次案件中的犯人并没有杀任何人。”

忍足不赞同的反驳道：“可是这也有可能是他狡猾的说法。他是说自己没有杀人的爱好，并没有说他没有伤人的爱好呀！反正这次事件中的被害人不是都活着么！而且他的头脑灵活机敏，又是厨师，也具备犯案的能力。”

“如果真的是这样，那他为什么要留下血迹呢？”迹部反问。“如果真的是他犯案，那有河村这样的人格作掩护，他完全可以将自己更好的隐藏在人群中。开膛手JACK的案件至今没有结果，有些专家不正是分析过他可能是个双重人格者，所以在当时不会有任何人怀疑到他的头上么？”

“他的两个人格之间不存在共同协调性，所以本大爷觉得这种隐藏不太可能成立。”

“可是显然切换人格的支配权掌握在崇的手里。”

两人一边走一边讨论。虽然忍足并没有放弃对河村的怀疑，但是他也认同了迹部的处理意见：迹部和不二联络了一下，把不二介绍给了河村，让他把刀子给不二送去。是不是凶器，只要靠专业的鉴识器材进行一番鉴定，就能够得出结果了。

而迹部也对忍足的想法做出了让步，把这个情报通知给了乾，说明了河村隆犯罪的可能性。即使他没有把刀子送去化验，也请警方暗中监视这个餐厅老板兼主厨，防止下次罪案的发生。

布置好一切之后，忍足和迹部便开始为求证搜集之前几名受害人的情报奔走。

虽然从小柳那里得到了一些情报，但这还远远不够。而且，媒体的新闻情报，对于打算解决这个案件的侦探先生们来说，也还不够具体和可信。

其实这次就算是抓到这位新时代的开膛手也没有什么委托金可拿，但是迹部的劲头还是很足。就如迹部挂在嘴边的，犯人是个很有趣的家伙，本大爷很想和他斗一斗。

但是事情并不顺利。

首先，就算是小柳得到的情报中，涉案的被害者也全都姓名不详。除了那份“夜间读物”外，小柳坚守职业操守的不肯向忍足他们透露更多信息。

而另一情报源乾那边忍足也碰了壁。这次的案件因为情况特殊已经引起了市政府方面的关注，加上舆论锲而不舍的报道，警方背负着相当的压力，虽然乾身处专案组中，并且也十分感谢他们提供了河村这条线，但却实在无法违反保密纪律的把事情透露给身为普通市民的他们知道。即使和私家侦探有过一些配合，但遇到要案还让私家侦探帮忙这种事，实在也不太可能发生。

在这种种不利因素之下，忍足和迹部动用一切有可能获得情报的手段，甚至利用了四天宝寺和立海这两方面的情报网，几天下来，总算小有所获。

即使找到了被害人的资料，但真的和她们碰面时，忍足和迹部还是第一次遇到如此彻底和尴尬的调查情况。

由于被害人都有过性交易的黑历史，所以对这件事都是缄口不语。警方的反复调查取证她们无法拒绝，但面对私家侦探，自然不愿开口。

第一位受害人K小姐对男性至今保有心理阴影，迄今为止只要看到男性就会下意识的精神紧张。她的主治女医生虽然对两位才貌双全的大侦探——特别是颇擅长讨人欢心的忍足十分感兴趣，但还没被男色彻底迷昏头的她还是建议两人不要去刺激病人，而是由她代为吐露一些情报。

在这里得到的第一条重要情报就让人精神为之一振。K小姐身上的伤口，确实如之前忍足和迹部讨论过的那样，那伤痕不是河村手中那把厨师刀能弄的出来的。根据警方派来的法医检查之后得出的结论，怀疑凶手应该是用的那种前端尖锐，两边都有开刃的小匕首，而且这匕首非常锋利，只有这样的武器才有可能造成那样的伤口。

第二位受害人L太太的情况比K小姐更为棘手。可以想见，L先生必定对于妻子的行为非常恼怒，但是碍于脸面没有闹翻。在忍足和迹部登门拜访时，他们夫妻俩对这件事根本不肯承认。反正L太太只是受了一点点轻微的皮外伤，加上当时完全酒醉，警方对她的盘问也并不多，因此对L太太的取证最初完全碰了钉子。但迹部很巧妙的偷偷给L太太留下了自己的联系方式，暗示她可以找机会单独联系自己。

于是在本案中第二个被OLA侦探事务所的美男计击溃的L太太也痛快的说明了自己的伤势，她的情况和K小姐十分相似，而且L太太还神神秘秘的说，警方已经确认自己身上的伤口和K小姐身上的伤口应该出自同样的刀具，甚至更直接的可以认定是用同一把匕首造成的。

依照小柳的笔记中说，警方只是以案发时间和手段来判定是同一人作案，这并案处理的证据还远远不够，现在有了伤口一致这个证词本来这是令人欣喜的确认。不过，当L太太有意无意的挑逗迹部的时候，事情就不那么让人开心了。

在历经一系列无需赘述的麻烦之后，忍足和迹部总算解决了L太太的问题。两人这次也决定了，在接下来的调查中无论是忍足还是迹部，都不能再用美男计了。

就这样，他们见到了第三位受害者J小姐。原来J小姐是个矫捷如豹般的野性美女，忍足和迹部是在市区内一家颇有名气的健身房里找到她的。实在很难想象这样的女性也会去做援助交际。不过J小姐个性坦荡爽朗，很自然的便说出她这么做的理由是因为反正都是成年人，双方你情我愿，男人掏钱是他们甘愿犯贱之类的观点。提起那个犯人，她还遗憾于自己没能把那变态犯人痛殴一顿。

J小姐说犯人是从背后偷袭自己的，但因为自己擅长空手道，所以对方掏出匕首架在她脖子旁边的时候，她虽然付出了一点小小的代价，颈部划破了一点皮，但也算是相当顺利的脱险了。“他要是想杀人，只要直接多用点力气就好了。刀都已经放在我脖子旁边了，切下去我必死无疑，可他却没那么做，可见凶手其实不想杀人。”

面对这个观念非凡、头脑灵活的女性，忍足和迹部第一次不用美男计的在这次案件中获得了想要的情报，心情顿时倍感舒畅。

抱着这种舒畅的心情，他们最后造访了I小姐。和前三位至少还有正当职业身份做掩护的女性不同，I小姐本身就就从事风尘行业，因此实际上她也只是当时稍微受惊，事过之后反而对此有些津津乐道。在找她的过程中忍足和迹部还听说她接受了媒体的采访，小小的捞了笔外快。

对此迹部在还没和她见面时就断言，这女人，多半胸大无脑。事实证明一贯英明神武的迹部大爷这次也没说错。

I小姐提起那事时还一脸兴奋和炫耀的神情，好像被这变态凶手盯上是件得意的事，作为本案唯一的直接目击证人更是荣幸中的荣幸，仿佛只有这样才能体现出她的重要性。

这次忍足和迹部倒也遵守了之前的约定，没有再把美男计拿出来用，但是事实的情况是他们为此向I小姐付出了一小笔相当可观的报酬。

“啊呀，几句话就赚了我们这么多，这次的案子真是亏大了！”走出夜总会时，忍足一边舒展着坐的僵硬的身体，一边哀叹。“还好拿到不少情报，不然岂不是更冤！”

“拿到情报……”迹部也脸色阴沉，“可这个女人的情报中究竟有多少水分还很难说呢，她明显是那种把事情叙述一遍就注入许多水分的类型。”

“不过至少有一点可以确定，她看到的凶手，身高大致应该是170公分左右。”忍足翻着手里的笔记本，“她说犯人感觉要比我们要矮，比她略高，而I小姐的身高有165公分，这个身高应该差不多。”

“不过这个身高的男人，在L市里恐怕车载斗量吧？”

“也是啊。”迹部深吸了一口气，“先回家吧……”

从小柳那边拿到情报已经快一星期了，现在案件的调查却依旧没什么头绪。河村在这期间终于下定决心把刀子送到不二那边去化验，而乾虽然派人监视了他一段时间，却也没什么发现。

在这种令人焦躁的情况下，迹部突然提出，要请渡边和小柳来家里吃饭，顺便讨论案情。忍足虽然对迹部的突然决定表示意外，但也没有提出什么异议，而是如OLA的管家或秘书一般履行职责，代迹部和对方约好了时间。

这种事，迹部大爷自然是不屑亲自做的啦！

“最近这一周，本大爷和忍足都在调查这个案子。”迹部以这句话作为这次和小柳她们谈话的开场白。

“真是辛苦了，案情的侦破有什么新进展吗？”小柳十分感兴趣的问。“如果比警方更早发现真相，那事情可就有趣了！”

渡边此时似乎和小柳已经完全和好了，他不但和小柳一起来到事务所，还紧贴着小柳的身边坐下，“忍足兄，迹部兄，已经得到什么线索了吗？”   
“当然，现在寒暄也寒暄过了，该谈谈事实真相了吧？”迹部忽然意味不明的盯着小柳和渡边说。“小柳小姐？渡边？还是该叫你们，开膛手JACK阁下？”

忍足不由得吃了一惊：“诶？”

“迹部君，你这是什么意思？”和吃惊的忍足相比，被指控为开膛手JACK的小柳倒是显得格外的淡然。“我不明白，你所谓的真相是？”

“小柳小姐，本大爷一向是非常的欣赏你的，对于你和寻常愚蠢女人不同的聪明才智，也是十分清楚的。”迹部十指交叉，放在膝头，饶有深意的笑了。“虽然作为女性，你是完全不符合被害人所描述的犯人形象。但这次的事件，幕后的策划者必定是你，渡边那家伙，是没有这种头脑的。”

被这么评价的渡边丰露出了尴尬的表情，和迹部视线相交的一瞬，他的嘴唇微微翕动了两下，但他随即看向了身边镇定如常的小柳，终究还是没有说话。

“小景，你确定……”忍足则是露出了一副不愿相信的样子。说实话，和小柳琴乃及渡边丰这对情侣认识了已有不短时间，他实在不能接受这两个人会策划那么令人匪夷所思的案件。

更重要的是，所谓的现代版开膛手JACK，是一对情侣？这简直令人无法置信。

“迹部君，既然你这么想，那一定有你的理由吧？”无视迹部的指控，小柳悠然道。

“当然。”

“喔？那不妨说说看？”

迹部清了清嗓子，首先举起了手中小柳那笔记本的复印件。“起初，本大爷的确没有怀疑到你身上的。但是随着调查的深入，我却发现有些不对。你究竟是用了多少时间，收集到这么多关于这次案件的资料的呢？喂，侑士，你还记得我们用了多久吧？”

“当然，我们足足调查了一星期呢，所以小景你的意思是，小柳她不可能这么快收集到这么多资料吗？”

“这个、这个理由也太牵强了吧？”渡边终于忍不住抗议道。“作为记者，擅长收集情报也是很正常的事情，没理由因为她收集资料的效率高就一定是犯人啊？”

“确实如此。”出乎渡边意料的，是迹部很痛快的接受了他的说法。“不过，关于那个I小姐，我这里有四份资料，可以对比看看。第一份，是事件发生后的次日，没有对被害者进行采访的新闻报道；第二份，是小柳小姐手中掌握的资料；第三份，是前不久一份杂志找她做的采访；最后一份，是我们去找她时得到的资料。”

渡边抓过资料左看右看也没看出什么问题，焦躁道：“这有什么问题？！”

“那个夜总会的女人，每次把这事件描述一遍，就忍不住添油加醋一番。所以她的描述变得越来越细化。小柳小姐，我想作为媒体人的你，应该很理解这种人的心态吧？她的案件发生在两周前，而我们拿到你这份材料是在1周前，作为一个媒体人你最早从警方获悉被害者的具体资料找对方取材这并不奇怪，但很奇怪，你得到的资料明明最早，在细节上却已经达到了最大化。这就有点奇怪了……为什么你掌握的情报，会比被害人还详细呢？”

小柳微微一笑：“所以迹部君的意思是，我之所以知道的如此清楚，是因为我就是犯人，知道一些细节是理所当然的事。那我为什么要做这种事情呢？”

“小柳小姐，据我所知，虽然你一直立志想要成为一个优秀的媒体人，但除了你的外貌之外，你的能力还没被上岛电视台中太多人，特别是上层那些家伙们认可吧？所以你想推进的新闻类节目策划一直都非常不顺利。如果这次的开膛手事件，你能在诸多媒体的新闻大战中占得先机，那对你今后的发展而言，想必非常有利吧！你不也正准备为了这次开膛手事件的报道特意筹划了一期专题节目吗，如果里面爆出什么猛料，而且连主持人自己也在挖掘事件的过程中遇到袭击的话，那话题一定是轰动性的，嗯？当然，你自己是没有能力去施行犯罪，不过你有个很不错的帮手在身边，不是吗？”

迹部的视线转向渡边，渡边的身高正是170公分左右。而且说实话，如果不是最初没有把他和凶手联系在一起，那天他们所看到的模糊黑影的体型和渡边也并非毫无相似之处。

“虽然迹部君关于资料的推测很精彩——抱歉，这种无厘头的说法我只能称之为推测——不过，如果想要验证推测的话，还是要有真凭实据，不然的话一切都只是想象而已。迹部君，我说的对吗？”小柳微微一笑，信心十足。

“不错。”迹部淡淡道：“本大爷眼下确实没办法把你交给警察。你也当然可以继续做那个专题报道。”

忍足熟知迹部的性格，暗忖此事必定没这么容易了结，因此并不开口。

“告辞了。”小柳站起身，彬彬有礼的微鞠一躬，

“等一下。”果然，迹部保持着原本的姿势，突然开口叫住了小柳。

“什么事，迹部君？”

“虽然你完全可以再接着制造新闻，但是警方也可以在暗中关注着你的一举一动，本大爷无意帮警方做义工，但是如果现在焦头烂额的警方知道有嫌疑人出现，他们会不会去暗中监视这个人，好抓住他的马脚以寻得破案的机会呢？”

“……”小柳背对着迹部，她的脸色变幻不定，咬着嘴唇不发一语。

“你说，会怎么样呢？”迹部霍然起身，盯着小柳琴乃的背影，一字一句的重复了一遍。

小柳沉默许久，突然自信满满、语调轻快的答道：“我是记者，不是警察也不是侦探。我只会报道已经发生的事情，也有实力最早做出最好的报道。今后警方如果能抓到嫌疑人，我也一定会第一个抢到新闻，做出最棒的专题节目的。走了，阿丰！”

“嗯嗯……”渡边像是很为难又很纠结似的看看小柳，又看看忍足和迹部，顿足尾随着小柳离开了OLA侦探事务所。

“这女人，是在向我宣布，以后不会再有事件发生，所以警方也就没办法抓住她的马脚了。”迹部突然笑了起来。“不错嘛，这案子倒是让本大爷好好的享受了一次，果然犯人是个有意思的家伙。”

“没能抓住他们，小景不觉得遗憾？”

“本大爷是故意放他们一马的。”迹部道，“若想抓住他们，胁从犯渡边丰会是个非常好的突破口。虽然小柳做事严谨周到一丝不苟，但是渡边不是那种类型的人，他做的事情一定会留下什么马脚，我们进一步去调查的话，肯定还会有收获的。”

“不，我倒是不那么认为。”谁知这次，忍足出人意料的反对迹部的推理。“虽然没有什么证据，但我觉得，攻击小柳的那个男人有可能是渡边，但之前几乎犯下杀人罪行的男人其实并不是渡边丰——如果小柳琴乃对渡边的感情是真实的话。”

“此话怎讲？”迹部哂然道：“小柳策划了这种事，最好的帮凶当然是她十分信任的渡边……”

“不，”忍足略带焦躁的打断了迹部的话。“如果小柳真的信任在乎渡边的话，那她就不会让渡边卷入这次的犯罪计划之中。我认为，真正爱着对方的人，是没办法冷眼旁观，让自己心爱的人去犯罪的，当然更不可能让让爱人沦为自己犯罪的工具。结合渡边的反应，我想很有可能他是在小柳已经实施计划之后才知道内情的。然后，为了配合小柳被袭击的计划，他才出手袭击小柳，因为这件事他不放心让别人来做。这就是为什么那个男人当时跑的这么快，而且对小柳没有任何实质性伤害的缘故吧！”

迹部似乎从没有想到忍足会推翻自己的看法，发表这样的长篇大论，一时间不知作何反应，呆呆的看着眼前的忍足。

啊呀，小景似乎受了打击？还是我刚刚的话太过……看着迹部的一反常态，忍足不禁挠挠头追问了一句：“小景？你觉得呢？”

“啊……本大爷觉得，你这家伙说的也有道理啦！”迹部这才如梦初醒般，扭转过头去，别扭的承认。

“哈哈，不过究竟是谁有可能帮助小柳作案呢？”忍足把资料看了一遍又一遍，目光突然集中在一个人名上。“啊，L太太……”

“嗯？那个花痴夫人怎么了？”

“我在想，她老公显然早就知道她红杏出墙，那会不会是他趁机报复呢？我们去调查时还被L先生百般阻挠，那小柳怎么会有机会去采访呢？就像小景对I太太那个资料抱有怀疑一样，会不会是因为小柳和L先生是合作者的关系，所以才有机会获得最详尽的资料呢？”忍足推测道。

迹部想了想，点了点头，但却又摇了摇头。“你的想法听起来很有道理，也很有趣，但是，就如小柳所说，我们没有证据。”

“对啊……”忍足泄气道：“对了，小景，你是从什么时候开始怀疑小柳的？又为什么会注意小柳呢？”

“其实最初本大爷就觉得有点奇怪，因为如果那个当代开膛手JACK是模仿历史上那位开膛手犯案的，那他应该是非常清楚的调查过被害人的身份之后才会犯罪，怎么会被小柳的计划引诱上钩出手？随着调查的深入，本大爷就更觉得，能这么短的时间内搜集到这些资料的小柳十分可疑。于是，我开始回忆我们救她那天的事情，想起了那个和渡边颇为相似的黑影，想起渡边非常清楚我们那天的行动计划……”说到这里，迹部忍不住瞟了一眼忍足。忍足尴尬的清了清嗓子。确实是因为他拒绝了要来事务所的渡边，才让他获悉忍足和迹部的行动，能够在他们回家的必经之路上演这么一出戏码。

忍足不甘心的咂嘴：“啧，这两个人居然想利用我们……”

“就如你所说，本大爷觉得，以渡边对小柳的迷恋，就算吵架也不会在这么重要的时候不顾她的安危离开她的身边，”迹部像是安慰般的拍拍忍足的肩膀。“所以，本大爷知道，渡边之所以没有在小柳身边，就是因为他不能在小柳身边出现的缘故，这才识破了他们的计划。”

“他们想利用我们来让计划更圆满，”忍足了然的点了点头，“却也正因如此反而被小景识破，还真是聪明反被聪明误。”

“聪明反被聪明误么？”迹部重复了一遍这句话，突然有些自嘲的笑了。“这句话确实很有道理。”

“嗯？”忍足疑惑的看着迹部的反应。

迹部摇了摇头，“不，没什么。”

“对了，那个河村隆又是怎么回事？既然他不是那个犯人，怎么会每次都手握沾血的刀子呢？”

“河村？”迹部像是才想起这个人的事情一样，笑道：“他的问题就快解决了吧。之前我叫他去找不二化验一下他刀上的血迹，结果也该出来了。”

两人正说着，电话铃适时的响了起来。迹部示意忍足接下电话，忍足一头雾水的刚拎起听筒，就听到不二周助那一贯笑意十足的语气毫不客气的带上了嘲讽的意味：“我说两位大侦探呐，你们行行好，虽然我这小法医没你们那么忙，可也没闲到热衷给厨刀上的动物血迹做化验的程度……我又不是动物保护者……”

听完了不二的抱怨，忍足顿时黑线：“原来、原来河村的刀子上的血迹，是动物的？可这是什么时候沾上的呢？”

“真是一点也不意外的结果啊，他怎么说也是个厨师嘛……不过这似乎也算是某种意义上的‘双手沾满鲜血’就是了。不过我觉得，那个崇一定知道，河村隆这个人格，搞不好有梦游的毛病，不然的话就是那家伙故意戏弄河村隆。”迹部懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰。“总之，这次的案件虽然有趣，但实在太简单太轻松，真叫本大爷提不起精神来呢！”

“啊呀，小景真的是一脸意犹未尽的表情呢，希望下次的案件可以复杂点、棘手点、精彩一点呢！”忍足笑呵呵的说着，浑然不知有个虽不知够不够复杂、棘手、精彩，却的确可说是大挑战的案件，正在不远的将来等着他们呢！


	16. 遗失的珍宝

  
开膛手事件结束之后，被接二连三的这几桩案件折腾得不轻的忍足和迹部，随着天气的越发寒冷，终于彻底陷入了某种冬季的倦怠感中。

“开膛手”再没有继续作案，小柳最终制作出来的节目中，除了女主播冒险诱凶手之外，也没有出现更多吸引人眼球的东西，这总算叫忍足和迹部最后松了口气。至于警方的专案组，则在不久之后就因为缺乏更多证据和线索宣布解散。而L氏夫妻最后究竟过着怎样的生活，已经不是什么令人有兴趣继续关注的事情了。

在这期间手塚也结束了采风，回来搬走了行李，算是正式搬离了Berkeley街221号。他在西街附近的一栋公寓里租了个房间，过上了潇洒帅气的畅销书作家的独身（？）生活。至于靠近西街警局的目的究竟是为了乾还是不二，那就不为两位大侦探所知了。

“毕竟我们可是真正的侦探，不是那种只会挖人隐私的无聊家伙，啊嗯？”迹部颇有风度的端着茶杯如此说。

“啊呀……是、是。”既然自家爱人都这么说了，忍足自然也只好把自己的好奇心丢到九霄云外去了。反正他现在有更值得考虑的事情，才没闲心去管那两个麻烦家伙的闲事呢——圣诞节快要到了。

对于出身于教徒家庭却格外叛逆的忍足侑士而言，圣诞节原本只是一个充满宗教气息的麻烦日子。但是如今，他的身边有了迹部景吾这个男人，竟使得他不由自主的想要好好的在这个他本来无感的日子和迹部一起热闹一番。毕竟这可是他们作为情侣之间共度的第一个节日，而且是被称为情侣之间必须共同庆祝的三大节日之一的圣诞节啊！

只是，一般的约会方案，恐怕小景不会有什么惊喜感吧……？而且就凭小景的眼力，搞不好会提前被他看穿也说不定。啊呀，有个聪明的恋人，在这种时候还真有点棘手呢！想到这里，忍足忍不住苦笑起来。

就在忍足每天懒懒散散的思索着圣诞约会日程表的时候，OLA侦探事务所却难得的迎来了一位身份非凡的特殊客户：L市市立博物馆馆长大石秀一郎。

其实，和L市享誉全国的大博物馆中馆藏的那些珍贵宝物相比，馆长大石秀一郎的存在感，简直可以和之前橘子头千石所在公司的老板南与东方相媲美。但只要不是那种只会用古董文物这类东西摆在家里撑门面的暴发户和土包子，对大石秀一郎这个名字就不会也不该觉得陌生。

作为L市市立博物馆馆长的大石秀一郎，是这座历史悠久的大博物馆有史以来最最年轻的一任馆长。他不仅在考古和艺术鉴赏方面有着相当不俗的造诣，还因为细致入微的观察力，而总是能够在不经意的地方发掘出一些常人容易忽视的稀世珍品。

自从大石上任以来，博物馆的馆藏几乎每一年都有着相当程度的扩充。除了超乎常人的鉴赏力之外，大石和其他那些只知闷头研究的学院派人士的不同之处，还在于他格外的善于处理人际关系，更深谙如何说服那些收藏了珍宝的政要富豪，让他们同意将私藏拿出来放在博物馆展示甚至死后将这些宝贝捐给博物馆收藏。

对于超级名门迹部家来说，大石秀一郎这人自然也不陌生。可以说，自从迹部景吾在OLA侦探事务所做侦探以来，这还是第一位和他过去的生活圈子有着明确牵扯的委托人。

不过，这位大石秀一郎先生哪里都好，就是总喜欢担心过度的毛病改不了。

也许是因为大石所担任职务干系到整个博物馆中那些无价之宝的关系，他的神经总是处于高度的紧绷状态，对偷、盗、抢夺等诸如此类能让他有不祥预感的字眼都敏感之极，甚至已经到了有些夸张的程度。不过他这种谨慎的态度，倒也成了那些同意展出、捐献私藏者欣赏他的理由，于是大石馆长在周围人的助长之下，也就顺其自然的这么一直的神经敏感下去了。

“大石先生，真是好久不见。” 看着手捂胃部突然登门造访的大石，迹部虽然依足了礼节，但是心里却暗暗嘀咕不已。希望他这次的委托，不是一场虚惊就好了。

既然来到OLA侦探事务所进行委托，大石显然早就已经做好功课，对于在这个小小的侦探事务所里见到豪门迹部家的大少爷并不吃惊：“迹部少爷，真是好久不见了。”

“少爷？”没有料到两人竟是旧识的忍足听得目瞪口呆。“啊呀，这称呼还真是……”

“呵呵，这也是很平常的事情。”大石笑得一团和气，对忍足的惊异不以为意的解释。“因为以前每次去拜访迹部家时，同时也会见到迹部老爷。面对两位迹部先生，只好用这种不同的称呼方式来区分。”

“是这样啊……”听到大石提起迹部的家庭，忍足不禁有些出神。小景的父亲，小景的家庭，小景过去的生活……无论哪一点都比案件更让忍足挂心。

和走神的忍足不同，大石与忍足对话的时候，迹部一直冷眼旁观，暗暗注意着大石的反应，觉得稍稍有些放心。大石虽然一贯容易神经过分紧张，但真的遇到大事的时候反倒不是那种会六神无主的家伙，而且既然认真调查过侦探事务所人员组成才来进行委托的大石秀一郎，应该不会是无缘无故的大惊小怪、杞人忧天。

唔，那如果真的有什么需要那个谨慎大石来拜托私家侦探的事件，搞不好这次能处理一件叫他迹部大爷能感受到乐趣的案件呢？

“迹部少爷，我这次来，是有很重要的事情想和您商量一下。”分宾主落座之后，大石只略略把忍足端给自己的茶抿了一小口，便迫不及待的开口说道。

“喔？”想到这里，迹部兴致盎然的抬起头盯着面前的大石。“请讲。”

“是这样的。”大石的神情变得郑重起来，一贯带在脸上的笑容也不见踪影：“我们的博物馆最近收到了这样一封信——”

说着，大石秀一郎从自己随身携带的记事本中抽出了一张看上去就格外不吉利的纯黑色贺卡递给迹部。

迹部微皱眉头，接过了这张让人看了就觉得格外不舒服的卡片。坐在迹部身边的忍足也凑过去查看卡片上的内容。

卡片上用漂亮的烫金字体，印着十分简单的一句话：

 

我将在圣诞

取走舒展金翼的蝴蝶

作为给我自己的圣诞礼物。

 

卡片上除此之外再无别话，看起来像是一份犯罪声明，却又连个落款都没有。

“这……该不会只是恶作剧吧？连落款都没有。舒展金翼的蝴蝶……”忍足重复了一遍这个有些陌生的名字。“这是件什么宝物？”

“不，不可能是恶作剧。至于卡片中所说的舒展金翼的蝴蝶么……迹部少爷，您想必对金翼之蝶这件秘宝有所耳闻？”大石意味深长的将视线转向迹部。

迹部关注的重点则和大石的问题格格不入：“这么说来，金翼之蝶是被你们博物馆收藏了？”

“事实上，是的。至于金翼之蝶……”大石点了点头，像是在思考什么，随即又像是下定决心一般，将手伸到怀中，从西装内侧的口袋中取出了一个并不十分精致、甚至看上去有点破破烂烂的小盒子。

“这难道……”忍足吃惊的瞪大了双眼，因为太过不可思议，以至于他对自己的几乎十拿九稳的猜测完全无法脱口而出。

“金翼之蝶么……”迹部代他说出了那个名字，双眼也死死的盯着大石的动作。

只见大石轻轻的打开了小盒子，戴着不知何时取出的白色手套，慎重的将这宝物拿出来托在掌心中，展示在了OLA两位大侦探的眼前。

——被称做金翼之蝶的这件宝贝，原来是一块翡翠。

翡翠已是十分贵重的宝石，但真正叫人啧啧称奇的，是这块翡翠上竟自然从深绿色的透出金色的细线，勾勒出生动清晰的蝴蝶形状。而且这蝴蝶的双翼部分，不仅有着如真正蝴蝶般的美丽花纹，还闪动着令人无法移开视线的金辉。石头中形成这样的花纹自非人力所能造就，一块天然生成这样美丽而奇特纹理的翡翠，毫无疑问是件无价之宝。

不过，既然是这么珍贵的宝物，在这种被人盯上的时候，无论如何也不该带着它到处跑吧？忍足疑惑的看了看大石，又望向身边的迹部。

迹部却毫不意外的一挑眉，是了，这正是这个男人大石秀一郎的作风。这家伙明明总是精神高度紧绷到夸张的程度，却又总是喜欢做出这样如同高空踩钢丝般兵行险着的行为。该说他是对自己太过自信呢，还是潜意识里喜欢冒险呢？

“这是真正的金镶玉。”大石秀一郎以极为宠爱的眼神看着手中的宝石，颇自豪的向忍足介绍。“并非是人工加工而是天然形成的金镶玉宝石，单是它自身的价值也非同寻常，更何况……它自身背负的传说与意义也非同寻常。”

“传说？意义？”忍足奇道。传说这种事，自己和迹部一同办案之后似乎听到不少，看来这次也不例外？

“忍足先生没听说过么，关于金翼之蝶的故事？”对于忍足的外行，大石反倒是有点兴奋，他谨慎的收起手中的金翼之蝶，随即神情狂热、手舞足蹈的打算给忍足讲一讲关于金翼之蝶的故事。

忍足皱眉道：“大石先生，请先等一下，现在不是讲故事的时机吧？您在这种时候独自带着这么价值连城的宝贝到这里来，这有点……”

“如果把它放在我鞭长莫及的地方，那才叫我更加无法安心呢！”大石无奈的笑了笑，隔着衣服摸了摸收在胸前口袋里的金翼之蝶。“而且，既然我要委托二位，当然要把事情从头到尾说清楚。”

“关于这东西的故事我之后会转述给我的同事，”迹部撇撇嘴。“还是先说说这东西的来历吧！说实话，本大爷也很好奇，这件宝贝虽然从很早之前就有记载，但一直是存在于资料和传说中，已经很多年没有出现在世人眼前了。”

“事实上，我发现它也是凑巧。”大石虽然因为没能在讲故事方面过一把瘾而稍受打击，但提起自己发现这宝贝的事情，仍是十分津津乐道。“大约是在一个月前，我在一场拍卖会上买到了一个很古典的异国首饰箱，箱子本身保存的很好，唯一的遗憾是钥匙丢了，因此起拍价格很便宜，我觉得这个缺点不是问题，所以就买了下来。没想到买下之后，打开了这个首饰箱时，居然在里面发现了这件宝贝。”

“哼，这还真是意外收获啊！”

“本来我也担心过这是不是有可能只是个仿冒品，但是无论怎样看，它都不像是人工伪造出来的。能发现这件一直存在于传说中的秘宝，当时实在让我兴奋得有些不能自已。”大石兴奋的表情渐渐转为黯淡。“可这件宝物实在太特殊了。所以我也料到它迟早会被有心人盯上。昨天发现这张卡片之后，博物馆方面立刻联络了警方，但我犹豫了一下，还是决定找私家侦探帮忙。考虑到迹部少爷所经营的OLA侦探事务所最近解决了不少案件，这才冒昧来访。”

“那么，大石先生打算委托什么事情呢？”作为侦探事务所的合伙人之一，却被大石直接忽视的忍足郁闷的率先问道。

“保护这件宝物是当然的，另外……”大石有些难以启齿的涨红了脸，结结巴巴道：“我希望能守住金翼之蝶在本博物馆这个秘密。”

“好了，本大爷明白了。”迹部站起身，派头十足的点了点头。“这次的事件，本大爷同意帮忙。”

“非常感谢。”大石松了口气般的露出了笑容。

“不过有言在先。”迹部话锋一转。“在防盗方面，警方的布控我们是不会干涉也不会协助的，换句话说，本大爷没打算和警方一起配合行动，这点没有问题的话，我们准备一下，明天就前往博物馆。平安夜是后天，应该来得及。”

“好！”大石毫不犹豫的一口答应。事实上，他比迹部更希望迹部和忍足这两位私家侦探，能和警方保持距离。这点迹部也清楚，但却只是笑着和大石握了握手，算是达成协议。

送走了大石，忍足长长的叹了口气，随后显得有些无精打采的端着用过的茶具走进了厨房。

迹部有些担心的盯着忍足的背影看了半天。刚刚自己和大石交谈时，这家伙好像明显露出了好几次的失落表情。是因为大石无视了他这侦探事务所发起人，还是因为对所谓金翼之蝶一无所知，又或者是因为……

“侑士！”

“嗯？”

“你这家伙，从刚刚就一副魂不守舍的样子，该不会在想，因为这次接到的委托是圣诞时，害你的约会计划泡汤了吧？”

忍足微妙的停顿了几秒，随即语带笑意愉快的回应：“……啊呀，这个也被小景猜出来了？真是的，我的计划还没定好呢！”

“哼，那当然，你以为本大爷是谁？！还一个人灰溜溜的跑去厨房，搞得好像被大石那家伙打击到了一样。我说啊，就算那家伙不知道，你也是本大爷的合伙人吧，没必要躲在厨房自怨自艾的……”迹部话未说完，忍足就从厨房里探出头来。

“这次小景可说错了。”忍足笑笑，端着茶点和新泡好的红茶站在迹部面前。“我是在厨房做了点准备，好等小景讲关于金翼之蝶的故事给我听嘛！”

“……”担心这家伙，本大爷真是想太多了！

金翼之蝶的故事是这样的——

在很久很久以前，有那么一个贫穷的年轻人，但是他非常善良，做了很多好事。有一位神明，看到他做了那么多好事，决定奖励他，化身成一个漂亮的姑娘，指引他挖出了一处藏满金块的宝藏。姑娘只从宝藏旁边捡了一块沾有一点金子的石头，把所有宝藏都给了他。

于是，年轻人娶了神明化成的姑娘为妻，又得到了一大笔财富，过上了幸福的日子。起初，他还一如既往的乐于助人，用这笔意外得来的财富去帮助更多人，做更多的好事。可是随着时间流逝，庞大的财富渐渐迷住了年轻人的心，他开始变得越来越吝啬，越来越贪婪、越来越自私。神明看到这样的年轻人感到非常难过，于是决定离开年轻人。

年轻人回到家，发现妻子已经不见踪影，而存有金块的豪宅也变成了一座砂石泥土堆成的小山。他疯狂的挖掘这堆泥土，想要找出金子，他一直挖啊挖啊，直到最后，精疲力竭的时候，才挖出了一块小小的石头，正是当初他的妻子捡走的那一块。年轻人这才幡然醒悟，后悔莫及，他卖掉了这块只剩泥土的土地，带着那块石头离开了家乡。那块石头，就是这块金翼之蝶。

迹部讲故事的表情一副百无聊赖的样子，显然对这种匪夷所思的传说故事也并不信实。

听故事的忍足更是不禁额头汗下：“呃，……这好像和某些童话故事的情节如出一辙嘛！”

“重点在这个故事的后面。”迹部稍稍认真道：“据说，这个年轻人后来背井离乡，因为他的善良，渐渐在他的身边聚集了很多人，后来，他就率领这些人开创了一个新的国家。”

“哈？”

“再后来……”迹部勾起唇角。“他的后代中，出了一个为了寻宝会任性出逃的嚣张王子。”

“等一下，为了寻宝任性出逃的嚣张王子……你是说W国的越前龙马？！”忍足几乎要惊得从沙发上跳起来。“这个传说的主人公是……”

“对，就是W国的开国君主，生活在近千年前的越前耕作，那个越前龙马的祖先。”迹部收敛了笑容。“金翼之蝶，其实是W国失踪已久的传国之宝。”

W国的传国之宝。真正的国宝。

现在这么贵重的宝物，就在刚刚离开的大石秀一郎的上衣口袋里。

一想起这一点，忍足几乎有种冲出去护送大石返回博物馆的冲动。

忍足想，难怪大石秀一郎不想让人知道这件事，难怪他不想完全依靠警方的力量，原来是担心这个消息被人泄露出去。

如果这件事被W国知晓而提出交涉要求，那就会演变成两个国家之间的外交问题，事情就会变得复杂起来。即使能够成功留在国内，这件宝物最终是否能由L市市立博物馆收藏也会变成难解之谜，就算留下了，也会使博物馆变成众矢之的。

“大石秀一郎是个非常谨慎小心的男人，虽然有时候喜欢兵行险着，但也是建立在对自己有绝对自信的基础上的。”迹部把空了的茶杯放回茶几上。“这次把这件事委托给私家侦探，真是一点也不叫人觉得意外。

“啊呀，看来小景很了解大石这家伙？”

“一点点。”

忍足推推眼镜，紧贴着迹部身边坐下。“可是看起来，你们很熟呢……”

“你这家伙。”迹部轻嗤一声。“本大爷还以为你刚刚那么说了，是不打算问我关于我和大石的事情了。亏我还以为你比我们刚认识时有了点长进……”

想起刚刚合作时，彼此对于对方莫名其妙的警方朋友满腹疑窦互相提问的有趣情形，忍足和迹部都忍不住泛起笑意。

忍足举起双手做投降状：“好啦，好啦，算我没长进，小景就说给我听听嘛……对于我所不了解的小景，我可是非常、非常、非常的好奇哦！想要更了解自己爱的人，这种心情也很正常吧？”

“好了，不用甜言蜜语了。”迹部无奈的撇嘴。“其实本大爷和大石也没什么特别的交情，和他打交道的主要是我父亲。我父亲十分着迷于古董珠宝这类收藏，所以当时的大石秀一郎作为博物馆的新人，和老馆长安田经常一起到我家来做客。”

“啊，还真是那位超级富豪迹部刚先生的风格啊……”忍足不禁感慨起来。会着迷古董珠宝这类收藏品，实在不是一般人能做得到的，看来比起父亲，小景的生活方式还真的算是相当节俭和平易近人的？

“你那是什么感慨方式啊！”迹部忍不住吐槽。

“可是，毕竟小景的父亲是那么了不起的人嘛！”忍足挠头道。“说真的，和你相处久了，小景出身超级豪门这件事都快被我忘记了。”

“真的？”迹部冷哼道，“不知道是哪个家伙，当初跟本大爷合作的目的就是因为本大爷姓迹部，啊嗯？”

“啊呀，这个嘛……哈哈，呐，小景，你刚才关于大石的事情好像还没说完？”

似乎早就料到忍足会转移话题的迹部丢了个白眼给忍足，懒得和他争论的继续说了下去。“虽然博物馆的职能之一是收集各种各样宝物，但是毕竟靠政府拨款和门票收入获得的资金有限，也常常会遇到一些买不起的好东西。于是当时担任馆长助手的大石秀一郎提出一个建议，即是牵线给这些有收藏爱好的富翁们，靠博物馆的眼力来帮助他们鉴定并合法买入一些藏品。当然，根据藏品价值不同，博物馆提出的交涉条件也不同，或者要求在对方死后将藏品捐给博物馆，或者是在买下以后先要放到博物馆展出一段时间。在这期间，好学且交际手腕和眼力都十分突出的大石便越来越受安田馆长器重，前年安田馆长退休以后，他就接任了这一职位。不过自从我后来离开本家之后，也有很长一段时间没有和他联系过了。”

“原来如此。”忍足凝神道：“既然是这样的关系和交情，大石这桩如此麻烦的委托小景干嘛还要答应下来呢？会来偷那个金翼之蝶的，不是一般小偷吧！”

迹部理直气壮的答道：“以本大爷的身份，难道能在大石那家伙面前说出无法胜任这类打退堂鼓的话？他明显就是为了避免被拒绝，才故意找上本大爷的。不过，当然也是因为L市其他的私家侦探事务所就能力而言完全没办法与我们相比就是了。”

“真的是这样的话，大石馆长还真是个不得了的厉害角色呢！”忍足摸着下巴感慨道。“真是人不可貌相，看不出来，那个男人会这么精明。”

“说精明嘛……不如说大石秀一郎本来就很聪明。俗话说大智若愚，只不过一般人容易被他那怪异的发型骗了而已。”迹部瞟了一眼忍足，“这次总算满足了？”

“满足？”

“啊，挖了本大爷与大石之间关系的八卦以后，你这家伙总该满足了吧！”

“还不够啊……想到还有很多我不知道的小景，就觉得距离满足还差得远呢，小景，我好像患上小景饥渴症了呢，不论怎么样、都不满足！……嗯……”

“……喂，你给本大爷……下去……重死人了！听到了没！”

  
翌日清早，忍足神清气爽的准备前往博物馆。在冬日温暖阳光的照耀下，他做好了早餐，煮了最上等的蓝山咖啡，看上去就是一副心情愉悦的模样。

与之形成鲜明对比的，是迹部有些阴沉的表情。忍足故作不见，把咖啡放在迹部面前，“小景，早。”

“很得意嘛，啊嗯？！”迹部对于忍足的殷勤丝毫不领情。

不过忍足却很清楚，迹部现在的表现其实只是害羞而已，（所以说忍足君你究竟是从哪里看出来这种阴沉幽怨的反应是害羞的？！）所以依然笑眯眯的坐在迹部对面位置，开始一边享用早餐，一边和迹部讨论起今天的工作安排。

果然不出忍足所料，迹部也只是稍稍抱怨了那么一句，就认真的把精神集中到了工作上。

昨天他们已经和大石秀一郎约好，今天早上就前往市立博物馆，协助大石展开保密工作。但是说起来很简单，做起来却相当复杂。博物馆方面因为这封来历不明的犯罪预告已经报警，警方现在应该已经在现场展开布控，要和警方保持距离，又要完成任务，这实在不是件轻松的工作。也难怪身为侦探事务所创始人的忍足第一次会想要推掉委托人提出的委托。

“今天小景你就固定监视金翼之蝶，我去和那些博物馆工作人员谈一谈，看看现在情报泄露到什么程度，如何？”忍足体贴的建议总算让迹部颜色稍霁。

“确实应该先确认下情况……不过，也许事情和我们预想中的还有不同，要随时做好改变计划的准备。”迹部慢慢坐直身子，开口推测道：“因为本大爷觉得，这个大石秀一郎，应该还有其他的计策。”

“除了雇佣我们这两位大侦探之外，还有别的计策？”忍足奇道。“这，还能有什么其他的计策？”

“一个能够在这种时候铤而走险带着宝物到事务所来提出委托的男人，会只做一种准备？以本大爷的眼力来看，大石这家伙，为了保守金翼之蝶的秘密，肯定还留有后手。他如果真心想要我们帮忙，到时候一定会把内情告诉我们，如果不够信任我们的话……嘛，总之我们也只能到博物馆见招拆招了。”迹部耸耸肩，拿起洁白的餐巾擦了擦嘴。“好了，走吧。”

忍足点点头，半信半疑的喝光了杯中最后一口咖啡。此时的他还不知道自己再过一会儿就会再次发出感慨：不能不说，迹部景吾的眼力，真的厉害极了，准确无比。

L市立博物馆位于L市北区与东区的交界处的Saber街，靠近之前德川家所在的高档住宅区，距离OLA侦探事务所所在的西区不算近，加上早上又是上班高峰时间，这让本来早早出门的忍足和迹部足足捱到快九点半才抵达博物馆门口。

虽然一直住在L市，但博物馆忍足还是第一次来，看着面前的恢弘建筑，忍足不禁啧啧感慨道：“原来这个博物馆的规模这么可观。”

“莫非你之前从来都没来过博物馆吗？”迹部有些意外的看向忍足。

忍足摇了摇头，“我一直也没有对这种地方特别感兴趣过，小时候曾经还觉得这种摆放死人遗物的地方感觉很阴森，所以连访问博物馆的课外活动都逃了呢！”

“喔？”迹部不禁勾起嘴角，“想不到你这家伙居然也有这么胆小的时候？”

“啊呀，说起来还真是不好意思……”嘴上说着不好意思，实际上忍足却是毫不介意的推推眼镜，神色愉悦。“现在看来，我也许是错过了很不错的地方。不过也好，因为这个缘故，才使得我人生中第一次拜访博物馆是和小景一起来呢！”

“贫嘴。”早就习惯自家恋人全天候不限时放送甜言蜜语的迹部翘翘嘴角，率先走进了博物馆的漂亮庭院。

如果不提前知道这里是博物馆，可能会有不少人把这里当作是什么有钱人家的豪宅别墅。实际上这个猜测也并非是愚昧无知的乱想，博物馆所在的这栋建筑物，的确是历史上著名武术家Saber先生昔日的一栋私宅，所以这条街才会被命名为Saber街。后来Saber先生在离开L市时，就把这私宅赠给了当时L市的统治者卫宫家族。历经历史变迁，后来卫宫家的后代将其改建为博物馆并连同宅邸中Saber家族和卫宫家族的私藏一起捐献出来，归市政府直接管辖。由于这段历史变迁，可以说，这建筑本身，就是博物馆的第一大藏品。（咦等下这里好像有什么乱入了？XD）

历经悠悠岁月，庭院里仍有修剪得宜的常绿灌木，长势良好的草坪，正中还有一座极为漂亮的雕像喷泉。如此美景，看了就让人心情舒畅，也难怪忍足有种相见恨晚般的感慨了。

只是，与这建筑和庭院的欧式古典风格稍有些格格不入的，是在博物馆的正门上方，悬挂着一幅现代气息十足的大大的电子LED显示屏，屏幕上写着今天日期和眼下的时间：12月23日，上午9点27分。

忍足和迹部穿过漂亮的中庭，刚刚走到这门口，就被两个身穿警察制服的男人拦了下来。“您好，请问您是……？”

“我们是来拜访馆长大石秀一郎先生的，他知道我们要来。”对于对方的失礼迹部虽然有些不悦，但仍然耐着性子回答道。

两个警察对视了一眼，拿起手边的对讲机，显然是在联络馆内的同事找大石确认是否确有其事。

迹部不自觉的挑眉，心里暗暗感叹，这两个家伙，警卫工作干的还蛮像样子的么，啊嗯？

确实，如果有一个人大剌剌跑进去报信和确认，很可能剩下的一个人就没办法应对迹部这边的两人，不过……就算是二对二，若真是来者不善，这两个小警察也未必能抵挡的住吧？哼，说到底，警方目前布置的警力还是太弱了。也难怪那个大石要找私家侦探进行委托了，就光是靠警方，恐怕难以抱住金翼之蝶这种宝贝吧？！

简言之，经过一番确认折腾，馆长大石秀一郎总算带着一个红发的年轻人迎了出来。

“真是抱歉让二位久等了，”大石不好意思的朝忍足和迹部笑了笑，“忍足先生，迹部少爷，这边请。啊，忘了和二位介绍一下，这位是我的助手，菊丸英二。”

“你们好~”菊丸的口音中句尾微微上扬，带着年轻人特有的活泼。只是，这种感觉似乎和沉稳的博物馆显得有些格格不入，这种反常感让忍足和迹部不由得交换了一个有些困惑的眼神。

大石并没留意到这点，但菊丸英二自己却察觉到了忍足和迹部之间的小动作，他笑容灿烂的继续道：“在博物馆工作虽然整理编档维护这些事情做起来很烦，不过寻找宝贝不是很有趣很有趣的一项工作吗？我就是因为这个原因才选择这份工作的。”

“英二君的眼力和直觉都非常厉害哦，精力也很充沛就是了。”听到菊丸的话，大石笑着向忍足和迹部补充。

“大石，你这算是夸奖我么？~”

“当然，当然。”大石连连点头，“英二可是我不可或缺的助手啊！”

“啊，还有，这个显示屏，放在这里虽然是不太好看，不过因为博物馆经常需要发布一些公告，所以也只好忍耐了。”菊丸又指着众人头顶大大的电子显示屏说明道。

忍足和迹部抬头望去，见显示屏上果然如菊丸所说，与时间和日期轮流显示着如下告示：本馆近日因内部整修，暂时闭馆，1月4日重新对外开放，造成不便请见谅。

“这也是没办法的……”看到公告时，大石愁眉苦脸的叹了口气。“最近接到那种信，怎么还能放一般的客人来参观呢？博物馆已经两天都没有对外开放了。”

“怪不得那两个警察看到我们时精神那么紧张。”忍足点了点头。“平日如果博物馆正常对外开放的时间是什么时间呢？”

“是早上九点到下午五点。”

说话间，一行人已经来到了博物馆内部。这博物馆虽然是原本的私人宅邸改建成的，但因为建筑内部空间十分宽绰，即使摆放了许多陈列品也并不让人感觉太过拥挤。大石带忍足和迹部去的，是二楼东厢的一个展室。这个展室专门用来展览珠宝首饰，耀眼的珠宝们被摆放在透明却无比兼顾的高档防弹防盗玻璃罩里，玻璃罩里还有小小的照明灯使珠宝更加璀璨耀眼，美得令人目眩神夺。

“这里内部有改建过吗？”忍足仰头看了看展室高高的天花板。

“为了便于展示和进行安保工作，在不破坏建筑本身的情况下进行了多次小规模的整改，但建筑大体是没有变动的。”大石似乎很理解忍足的疑问，“我第一次到访这家博物馆时，也不禁想感慨这房子原来居然只是人家的私宅吗？因为这建筑本身，真的很适合用作博物馆呢！迹部少爷以为这里的展示如何呢？”

“天花板也只是这种高度而已嘛……少见多怪。”迹部低声嘟囔了一句，随即用不屑的眼神看着周围展示的珠宝。“这种展示方法，很难彻底的把珠宝的美感展现出来吧？灯光和玻璃罩的光线折射使得宝石散发出的光芒都乱掉了。隔着玻璃罩根本没办法好好欣赏真正的宝贝。啧，不过也没有办法啊……”

“是啊！”大石赞同的点了点头，“虽然身为博物馆长不应该这么说，可有时候看着这些孩子们被禁锢在这些玻璃罩里，我也会觉得很心疼呢！”

迹部凝神思考片刻提议道：“没考虑引进一些别的防盗方式么？本大爷听说有一种以人眼无法辨别看到的视线来制作的特殊光罩，可以在不干扰展示的情况下将藏品最本来的面貌展示给参观者。”

“说的也是可是成本毕竟……引进的价格……如果全都……”

“啧，可是该投入的……”

听大石和迹部越谈话题越深奥乏味，一旁的菊丸早有些不耐烦，大大的打了个哈欠道：“呐，大石，你不是说看过这里之后就带他们到办公室好好谈一下么？都已经十点钟了呐~”

“啊，是啊。”大石像是如梦方醒般停下话题。“抱歉，我们还是说正事要紧，这个……”

“刚刚听说有人来拜访你，大石馆长？”打断大石的，是个突然出现在众人面前的魁梧男子，他的身高将近两米，体型壮硕如熊，唇上留着短髭，下巴满是胡茬，大约四十来岁的样子，不符季节的只穿件白色衬衫，还把警察制服甩在肩头拎着。“啊，是这两个家伙么？”

“这两个家伙，啊嗯？”迹部怒极反笑的扬了扬眉。

但是对方显然没有那么细腻的神经可以感受到眼前迹部大爷的怒火，而是以一种怀疑的态度，眼神犀利的盯着忍足和迹部。“你们是……”

“这位是大贯警官，主要负责眼下博物馆的保卫工作，大贯警官，这两位是我的朋友，迹部先生和忍足先生。”

“这种时候，我奉劝你一句，大石馆长。”大贯轻蔑的看了看比自己矮上一截的忍足和迹部。“还是不要把无聊的跳梁小丑招揽到这个博物馆里，如果因为他们的疏忽导致我们警方的失败，我可是不会就这么算了的！”

“这家伙……”被如此当面蔑视侮辱，别说迹部早已经怒火中烧，就是忍足也暗暗握紧了拳头。

正当忍足和迹部愤愤不平的时候，却意外在大贯身后看到了一个熟悉的身影。这个身影虽然平日也算是身材高大，可和庞然大物般的大贯相比，终究还是矮了几分。他推了推方形的黑框眼镜，逆光闪过，显然不想开口打招呼。

大贯耀武扬威一通，见没人正撄其锋更加得意，愈发声如洪钟般对大石道：“这次的目标现在还好吗？”

“还好，就在这边。”大石笑容不改的指了指一旁的玻璃罩。那是个位于展室角落处的玻璃罩，显得有些不太起眼，虽然远远看去不能窥得全貌，但仍然可以看到玻璃罩中的宝贝闪着熠熠金光。

“啊，好漂亮的金蝴蝶……”大贯摸着下巴感叹道。“难怪会被人盯上。这宝贝一直在这里展览吗？”

“不，是在收到犯罪通知之后从窗边的位置挪到角落的。”大石答道。“是我亲自更换位置的，保安系统也是我亲自开启的。”

“如果这样的话那就……好了，无关人等请离开这里吧，接下来的工作，有我们警方负责就够了。”

“我知道了，那我就和迹部君他们到我办公室去了。”

大贯这次连回答都懒得答，只是摆了摆手，随即便带着一群警察把那玻璃罩团团围了起来。

和那熟悉身影擦肩而过的时候，忍足明显感觉对方轻轻的笑了一声，随即动作迅速的往自己的手里塞进了一张纸条。大贯背对这边，并没察觉异样，但和忍足同行的迹部却并没忽略对方的小动作。

“乾那家伙，果然……”迹部对此毫不意外。早在他故作神秘的推眼镜的时候，忍足和迹部就已经察觉不对了，也正因如此，他们才对大贯的嚣张隐忍不发。

走出展室，远离了大贯一行，忍足和迹部总算能松一口气。大石和菊丸很识趣的走在前面，一来领路，二来也提供机会让忍足和迹部谈话。

“原来这个大贯是刚从别的城市调来的，不过乾说，他好像已经知道我们是私家侦探了，所以才从一开始就抱有敌意。大贯的警阶高过乾，所以乾也不好对他的行为方式加以干涉。”忍足把乾的纸条读完后向迹部转述道。

“那种家伙虽然让人火大，但是本大爷也懒得和他计较……”迹部的视线转向前方的大石，“现在本大爷倒是更想问问看大石秀一郎的那些谎话呢！”

“谎话？”在自己办公桌后落座的大石满面带笑，一脸无辜。

“嗯，虽说你也不是对本大爷撒谎啦……”迹部耸耸肩。

和一般待客方式有微妙不同的，是菊丸给忍足和迹部端上了上好的……果汁。他也十分自然似的给自己和大石各倒了一杯，然后笑眯眯的说：“大石大石，这位侦探先生还真是很厉害呢！”

“哈？”忍足有些摸不到头脑。

迹部悠然道：“你没注意到么，那个大贯狠命死守的那个宝物，并不是至宝金翼之蝶。”

“不是？”忍足愣了一下，稍稍一想，也笑了出来：“我想我大概也知道了。”

——金翼之蝶这宝贝虽然有这样的名字，但只要看到它的样子，任谁也不会脱口称赞它是一只金蝴蝶啊！

“为了将金翼之蝶的事情瞒过警方耳目，我假意指给他们珠宝展室里的一只金制蝴蝶别针。警方对此完全没有怀疑。”

“虽然一般人不会想到金翼之蝶是正常的，不过那个大贯也实在是不够精明。”迹部点点头，“窗边的展品明显也没有转移过的痕迹嘛！”

“原来如此。想来以小景对博物馆的了解，想必一下子就发现位置不对了吧？”

“那倒没有。”迹部颇有派头的捋捋头发，说出的话却叫忍足大跌眼镜。“因为本大爷……咳咳……也是第一次来这里嘛！本大爷也只是看到窗边展品的展示台的衬布比别的颜色要浅才……”

忍足的嘴角顿时微微抽动：“等下，小景你……之前也没来过这里？”

“和迹部家的藏品相比，这里的宝物的确不值一提。”大石却很理解的点了点头，“迹部少爷确实也没必要来这里看什么宝贝。”

“啊！”菊丸瞪大双眼，“莫非你就是那个捐赠藏品占馆内四分之一数量的迹部家的少爷？”

“真是的……”大石头痛的扶额，“英二，我刚刚不是给你们介绍过了吗？”

“大石只说了迹部少爷嘛！”菊丸不服气的反驳回去。

“咳咳，”迹部不欲再听这两人做无聊的争执，打断道：“咱们还是说正事吧。”

“看来菊丸先生也很了解内情？”忍足从刚才便已察觉谈到金翼之蝶时大石并没有避讳菊丸的样子，不禁对此特别问了一句。而且他感觉得到，迹部其实十分不想提起自己本家的事情，因此也非常配合的没有对菊丸所说的那所谓捐赠藏品占馆藏四分之一的事情加以追问——虽然他的心里对此是相当好奇的。

“忍足先生对吧？”菊丸爽朗道：“叫我菊丸就好。金翼之蝶的事情我确实知道，这个东西还是我跟大石一起在那个盒子里发现的呢！”

“原来如此。”忍足想起之前迹部所说，大石对自己这边还有隐瞒的事情，在心里暗暗盘算该如何继续开口。

但迹部却先忍足所想，主动出击，丢出一记直球：“大石先生，现在我们已经来到你的办公室里，你该好好的跟本大爷解释说明一下，你除了对警方撒谎之外，对本大爷还有什么隐瞒吧？莫非，如果本大爷这一方看不穿你对警方撒谎的事情，你也不打算和本大爷认真合作，啊嗯？”

“迹部少爷。这，叫我该怎么说呢！”大石秀一郎搓着手，局促不安的态度似乎正证实了迹部所言不虚。“事实上，这次金翼之蝶的事情，在把犯罪说明送去警方那边时，我就已经后悔了。因为这种东西，我这里有——”说着，大石拉开了自己书桌一侧的一个抽屉，从里面取出一大叠各种颜色的纸张：“这么多。”

“哇，这些都是犯罪声明？”忍足咋舌的接过来翻看。

“是啊，是啊，每次都有很多无聊的人寄这种东西来，不过根本没什么人真的行动，就是有也都是些蠢贼。”菊丸嘟着嘴，

“嗯，我看看，目标是宝石、首饰……啊，基本上全都是这类呢。”

“因为这种东西可以很容易被毁得面目全非却仍然可以到黑市卖了换钱。”大石又叹了口气，仿佛在苦恼不知该怎么说下去。

菊丸挺身而出道：“好吧，就由我来继续说明吧。这种事虽然恶作剧的几率很高，但偶尔也会有些穷凶极恶的家伙，会真的来行窃或者直接来抢劫。虽然要犯罪前还寄这种预告很愚蠢，不过也是有一些这种非常愚蠢的犯人的。所以只要收到这样的犯罪通知书，我们就会交给警方，几乎从来不曾有过例外。可是，那天这封关于金翼之蝶的犯罪预告，本不该就这么交给警方的。是我太过大意，没有仔细看过它的内容就直接给警方传真过去才……”

这次迹部和忍足总算明白了大石有所隐瞒的理由，也明白了乾那意义不明的小纸条。

大石和菊丸偶然发现了秘宝“金翼之蝶”之后，本来是想将这件事悄悄隐瞒下来，结果却不知从哪里走漏了消息，接到了那封神秘的犯罪预告。菊丸疏忽大意的就直接把这东西交给了警方。按理说警方对于这种经常会有的犯罪预告也不会如此如临大敌，偏偏最近新调来了大贯这个新官，刚上任的这把火烧的自然是特别旺。在这局面下，大石虽然如最初设想的求助于私家侦探，却始终没把这混乱局面说出来。

不用说，虽然有考验迹部和忍足是否能够胜任的成分在内，但这当然也是怕迹部拒绝接受这份麻烦委托的缘故。

大石和菊丸轮流叙述事件的时候，迹部却托着下巴，并未插嘴询问或者发表意见，等这两人絮絮叨叨讲完之后，他才开口道：“现在，警方虽然守着楼下的珠宝展室，但盗贼想潜入馆内也有些麻烦。至于真正的金翼之蝶，大石先生自己看管好就够了。既然害怕事情败露才叫我们来，那就请大石先生随便布置任务好了。”

说到这里，迹部的唇边露出一丝嘲讽的笑容来。大石顿时不自在起来，确实，他刚才自称坦白，最重要的宝物究竟收藏在哪里，他却谨慎的不露半点口风。而那个看起来就心无城府的单纯菊丸，也完全没有提到这点。是他也不清楚大石藏宝的地方，还是对大石忠心耿耿不会泄密，这就不为人知了。

“那好吧，其实从明天开始，就会有相当一部分记者聚拢过来，当然，这是因为警方动作太大所致。”大石无奈道。“我希望二位能够刻意引导记者认为犯罪预告中犯人盯上的金翼蝴蝶，就是大贯警官带人看守的那个。”

听到记者两字，迹部不由得撇撇嘴。虽然因为迹部锐利的眼力所察觉的真相叫忍足心里对大石此人很有些意见，但忍足心知大石这话倒是不假。记者一向关注警方的动态，也正因如此，乾有时候才把不便出手的事情委托给OLA的两位侦探。大石顾虑的并不多余，被记者察觉过多详情，很可能会挖掘出所谓舒展金翼的蝴蝶的真相。

“另外，我也希望作为办公区的三楼，不被外人侵入。”大石顿了一下，又补充了一句。大石的这种委托，也算是对迹部的某种妥协：很明显，金翼之蝶就被收藏在三楼办公区里。虽然谨慎的大石没有说明藏宝的地方，但还是将整个区域托付给了忍足和迹部。“为了保险起见，就请二位最近两天暂时都留在这里吧！”

迹部点点头，并无异议。因为这个要求对忍足和迹部来说毫不意外，事实上他们也已经做好了外宿的准备，忍足今早就已经简单的打点了两人的行李带过来了。不过他们没有料到的，是在这博物馆中，居然还为他们准备了专门用来休息的房间。

当天，在馆长大石和馆长助手菊丸的陪同下，忍足和迹部将整个Saber宅改建成的博物馆内部通道构造完全彻底的了解了一番，期间又在大石的办公室分别吃了十分简单的午餐和晚餐，之后就被送到了他们的房间休息。

忍足和迹部的房间，就在博物馆的三楼办公区内。这栋宅邸的三楼并未改建为展室，大石、菊丸的房间兼工作室就在这里，除此之外，这里还有仓库、档案库以及部分未经改建过的卧室。迹部和忍足下榻的卧室就是其中最好的一间。不过这里和大石、菊丸的房间方向正相反，位于Saber大宅三楼东厢。

“这房间还挺不错嘛！”等大石和菊丸离开之后，忍足这才打量着房间感叹了一句。

确实，这房间简直堪比宾馆的标准间，一边是并排摆着的两张单人床，另一边则是有茶几、沙发和电视等设施的小客厅，另一边则是卫浴合用的洗手间。不过，虽然设施齐全，但这房间却叫人感觉有点违和。忍足刚想问问看迹部是否有此共鸣，就发现他并没有站在自己身边。

原来迹部对房间似乎没什么兴趣，径自走到窗边张望了起来。“哼，真是白痴警察。”

“哦？”忍足把刚刚的违和感丢在脑后，走到了迹部身边，和他一样张望起来。

“这布置的防守实在太明显了，这样对方很容易能找到避开他们视线跑进来的办法吧！”迹部耸耸肩。“算了，跟本大爷无关。反正那个大石也没想靠警察或者是我们来防盗。”

“啊呀……”提起大石，忍足皱起眉来。“大石馆长也真过分，他根本就是完全不信任我们嘛！”

“本大爷倒觉得这样也好。”迹部却一副无所谓的样子，“不然的话，所有的麻烦就都得我们代为解决了。好了，本大爷去洗澡了，今天必须早-点-休-息！”说到最后一句时，迹部一字一顿，几乎有些咬牙切齿起来，忍足感受到迹部视线中的杀气，顿时嘿嘿笑着后退了两步。

当晚，忍足和迹部果然早早上床休息，起初两人还有闲扯两句，但不知何时，就不约而同的沉默起来，房间里响起了熟睡的均匀呼吸声。

就在此时，令人不解的状况发生了。本该同时陷入睡眠中的侦探中，突然有一人再度坐起身来。

“小景、小景！”起身的忍足轻轻唤了唤另一张床上的迹部两声，没有听到回应。他又干脆下床，靠近迹部身边，在上方俯视了他片刻，确信迹部已经熟睡之后，才蹑手蹑脚的离开了房间，

忍足关上房门的一瞬，迹部蓦地睁开眼睛，抬起手腕，看了看腕上的夜光表。

时针已经指向1点，这也就是说，现在已经是12月24日，平安夜了。确认了时间的迹部皱了皱眉。现在已经不是可以安心休息的时候了……

要知道，那份犯罪声明中虽然说了会在圣诞来取走宝物，却并未详细写明究竟是在平安夜还是在圣诞节当天。警方之所以那么如临大敌，也是有这方面的缘故。

——对方究竟何时才会出手呢？

其实比起这些事，忍足今夜这反常的行动，明明应该更值得迹部注意才对。但令人感到奇怪的是，迹部似乎对忍足的行动完全没有放在心上。他来到窗边，再一次观察起警方目前防备的情况来。

和白天时的警力部署稍有不同，入夜之后警方似乎投入了更多人力。这些巡逻的警察们，几乎都是下意识的在注意一个方向，毫无疑问，那里正是展示金蝴蝶的那间展室。大石谎称金蝴蝶别针就是犯人的目标，大贯带领的警方显然对此深信不疑。

迹部盯着那些紧张得几乎显得神经兮兮的警察们轻轻勾了勾嘴角，随即又回到床上合上双眼。连忍足的行动都无视的迹部，对于警方是否能够成功完成任务，防止小偷潜入这点更是毫不关心。

忍足回到房间的时候，迹部正香甜的熟睡着，丝毫看不出他有曾一度醒来的迹象。忍足略感安心的松了口气，他走到迹部床边，俯首望着迹部的睡颜，忍不住轻轻啄了一下迹部的额头，随即才回到自己的床上真正的休息。

第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮，迹部和忍足就被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒。“迹部少爷，忍足先生！”

忍足和迹部几乎同时飞速起身更衣，然后把来敲门的大石让进房间。“大石先生，发生什么事了吗？”

“警方今早来通知我，说发现了可疑人物从屋顶接近博物馆，但是很快就消失不见了。”大石紧张的搓着手说，“虽然警方说可疑人物没有靠近过珠宝展室，但是……”

“嗯，是啊，毕竟是从屋顶，也难怪……”忍足理解的点点头。这博物馆一共就只有三层楼，从屋顶接近，岂不是说犯人的目标还是瞄准了藏在三楼的金翼之蝶了么？

“大石，本大爷对你收藏金翼之蝶的地方没有兴趣。”迹部则道：“不过既然你把收藏金翼之蝶的地方当作秘密，那请一定要让它成为真正的秘密，只有你一个人知道的秘密。”

大石叹了口气，点点头。

如大石之前所担心的，昨天警方大手笔的调动警力，已经引起了媒体方面的关注。今天一早，博物馆门外就堵满了各个媒体的记者们。

虽然有警方竭尽全力的阻止媒体过分靠近，也不肯泄露有关情报，但仍有许多记者顽强的盘桓在博物馆周围，希望能挖掘到第一手资料。

“啧，真像是一群苍蝇。”看到记者难免想起之前某些不快回忆的迹部有些火大的咂嘴。本想出去直接解释说明，但现在记者和警方纠缠在一起，这种状态实在很难插手。

按说他们接到的委托，是要向记者封锁消息，将任何会联系到金翼之蝶的可能都掐灭在摇篮中。可是现在这种情况，想要做到这点，几乎和对在场所有人集体催眠的难度差不多。

“对了，小景，要不要换上这个？”忍足的声音从迹部身后传来——他不知从哪儿变出两套警察制服，笑眯眯的看着迹部。“这样应该可以骗过记者哦！”

“这从哪儿弄来的？”

“找乾借的。”忍足理所应当般的说：“我们两个好歹也是上过电视的名侦探吧？如果被记者认出来，发现这家博物馆请了私家侦探，那事情只会被闹得更大，根本就没办法完成大石先生的委托。这点我也是有考虑过的。所以我昨天夜里就想到去找乾借两套警察的制服来充数。啊呀，因为那个大贯在的关系，乾起初还不肯帮忙呢……”

忍足絮絮叨叨的说个不停，迹部却一直死死的盯着他的双眼：“算你想到了好办法，不过，你这家伙，准备警察制服真的只是因为……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么。本大爷只是想称赞你不愧是本大爷选定的搭档，如此而已。”迹部把后半句话咽了回去。这家伙，如果戳穿他现在越来越喜欢让本大爷变装这种事，他一定会一边否认一边继续变本加厉吧！算了，看在这办法还不错的份上……

忍足却没听出迹部的弦外之音，愉快的笑了。

忍足和迹部换上警服之后便装作若无其事的样子来到了记者聚集的正门区。这次行动调集了各个分区警署的警力，所以并不是每个警察都互相熟识，这也给忍足和迹部创造了伪装警察的良机。

迹部推推鼻梁上的眼镜——这是忍足的那副平光镜，在这么短的时间内变装，也不过就是一个把眼镜摘掉一个再多戴一副眼镜的程度了。虽然迹部对于这样的变装是否有效心中还有怀疑，但他也没别的选择。

“二位，我们是乾警官派来和你们做交接的，记者这边就交给我……”忍足自来熟般的上前攀谈，“我是忍足，西区的忍足还记得吗？”

“啊啊？”正被记者缠得头晕脑胀的两名警察只盯着忍足看了一会儿，就猛醒般的拼命点头道：“对，对，是忍足兄弟啊，那这边就交给你了，我们先走了！”

“这两个家伙……”对于只被忍足略略敷衍了两句就脚底抹油的那两个警察，迹部相当不屑一顾的撇撇嘴。

“这也正常啊，反正很少有人愿意当面承认自己已经不记得对方是谁了，特别是现场两个人都在的这种情况下。这样不是更好，方便我们行动嘛！”忍足刚想习惯性的推眼镜，却摸了个空，不禁尴尬的吐吐舌头。

应付记者这种事，迹部做的驾轻就熟，看上去一点也不像是那位高高在上的大少爷迹部。他的表现让忍足总是不由得为之侧目。在行动之前，两人就已经商量好了大略方针，表面装作严守命令不肯透露，私底下却偷偷的谈一些金蝴蝶别针之类的事情。

按照迹部的说法：“反正那些记者的耳朵好用的很，不担心他们听不到。”

总之这样一来，等到傍晚时分，几乎所有记者都相信，博物馆内的金蝴蝶别针，就是神秘大盗这次下手的目标了。正如OLA的两位侦探所想的，只要有了明确的注意目标，就不会再有人去挖掘那个几乎早已成了传说的金翼之蝶的事情，大石也就不必再为走漏消息而担心了。

正当记者们渐渐散去，只待再看事件还会有何进展，而忍足和迹部也口干舌燥的准备收工的时候，菊丸突然从博物馆中冲了出来。

“发生什么事了？”不光忍足和迹部有些紧张，就是那些刚刚已经一副等着看戏模样的记者也都来了精神。

“那……那……那……”跑的气喘吁吁的菊丸半天没说出一句完整话来。

“呐，先不要急，慢慢说。”忍足无奈的拍拍菊丸的后背帮他顺气，然后把他拉到远离记者的地方。“究竟出了什么事，莫非是大石先生那边……”

“不、没……”菊丸调整了一下呼吸，总算把事情完整的说了出来：“是那个大贯警官说，他已经盯准嫌疑人，只要对方出手，就能把他抓住了。”

“哈？”迹部暗暗庆幸这话只有他和忍足听到。这消息要是被媒体获知走漏了风声，万一那些警察把没有抓到犯人的责任推给自己这边，可就麻烦大了。

——迹部倒是直接忽略了，自己冒充警察执勤这事情若被人察觉就已经够麻烦了。

“所以，那位警官先生，要我来找二位，说是要让所有人都集中起来。”菊丸困惑的眨了眨眼。“奇怪，抓犯人为什么还要让大家集中起来呢？”

忍足想到之前大贯的态度，再联想到乾留下的纸条，顿时心下了然：大贯一定是担心自己这一方中有犯人的内应之类的人物，故意找个借口把众人软禁起来。大石之所以不愿意来直接转述这件事，怕也是担心这么说会得罪到迹部，只是想法单纯的菊丸完全没想这么多罢了。

这些事迹部自然也想得到，然而对于这某种意义上的侮辱，他反而只是毫不在意的整理了一下身上的警服，痛快的答应了下来。“好啊，不过我们得先去换个衣服，走吧，侑士。”

忍足困扰的抓抓头，答应一声，跟着迹部一起换衣服去了——确实，换衣服才是最优先要做的事，他们总不能堂而皇之的穿着这身警服去见大贯吧？

时间终于来到12月25日凌晨时分。因为坚守了两天两夜，大贯警官此时已经困得满眼血丝，但是他却丝毫没有想要就此休息的意思。他拍了拍自己的脸颊，提醒自己继续瞪大双眼盯着那个放有金蝴蝶的展示台。

刚刚调任L市，不想失败的心情使得大贯对待这次案件特别的拼命。而现在这拼命也算是有结果了。对方已经完全坠入了大贯带领部下们精心设计好的陷阱，现在就是收网的时候了。

大贯早就知道面对这种铜墙铁壁般的看守时对方一定会调虎离山，用突然一闪而过的黑影和灯光的错觉误导守卫他已经神不知鬼不觉的偷走了宝物，然后等警方去追踪他时，他再偷偷潜回来……哼，这种漫画里的手法，居然真的有人会拿到生活中来用？可事实上不但有人用了，而且这家伙还自以为能够得手，真是天真！

这样得意的想着，大贯如猛虎扑食一般朝那个鬼鬼祟祟正对防弹玻璃罩动手脚的身影扑了过去……

“事情总算是圆满解决了！”大贯信心满满的看着手下押着那个自以为是的“大盗”离开博物馆，只差没得意的叉腰哈哈大笑了。“看吧，这就是我们警方的办事能力！”

“真是叫人大开眼界，钦佩不已 。”迹部虽一边说着虚伪的客套话一边对信心十足的大贯报以礼节性的假笑，视线却不由自主的落在了明显脸色苍白强装笑容的大石秀一郎身上。

哼，大贯这家伙想的倒好，事情真的圆满解决了么？

待大贯絮絮叨叨嘱咐了一通大石应该去警察局办理的诸多善后事宜，然后终于心满意足的带队撤出博物馆后，迹部终于逮到和大石谈话的机会。

“大石先生，发生什么事了么？”

“金翼之蝶，没有了。”大石面如死灰的回答。

听到这个消息，忍足和迹部面面相觑。警方对这里如此严防死守也就罢了，OLA的两位侦探也是对此地寸步不离，根本没有任何可疑的家伙接近三楼才对，那金翼之蝶，总不会自己飞了吧？

“这……”忍足不敢相信的说，“大石先生，这……你不会搞错了吧？”

“我也真希望是自己弄错了。”大石失魂落魄道：“可是那金翼之蝶，确实不见了。更糟糕的是，我发现菊丸好像……不见了。”

经大石这么一提醒，忍足和迹部才注意到那个让人觉得有点聒噪的菊丸英二没有出现。按理说身为大石这位馆长大人的助手，在警察局收工的这种时候，他也应该出现，和大石一起把警官们送出博物馆大门才对。但是现在却……莫非，那金翼之蝶的失踪，就和他有关系？

忍足盯着大石，犹豫着不知该不该把自己的猜测说出口。毕竟大石似乎非常信任菊丸，这样说对方搞不好不会接受。而且菊丸和金翼之蝶同时失踪，虽然惹人怀疑，但是一般小说电影里不都是这样安排的么，越是可疑的人，越不是真凶。

但是迹部似乎没有考虑这些事，他耸耸肩，“你怀疑，带走金翼之蝶的人是菊丸？”

“这个可能很大。”大石出乎忍足意料的没有为菊丸辩白。“因为……除了我之外，唯一知道金翼之蝶收藏地点的人，就是英二……可是我万没想到……”

“什么！？”这下子忍足真的无话可说了。本来迹部就曾经叮嘱过大石，收藏金翼之蝶的地点只有他自己知道才最安全。想不到大石没有向忍足和迹部透露，却把这个大秘密告诉了菊丸英二。现在竟变成这样，也难怪大石露出一副特别受打击的样子。

“菊丸是什么时候离开的？”迹部非常冷静的提问。遇到这样大的变故，他却依然保持着相当镇定、毫不动摇的情绪，这种情绪也感染了他面前的大石，使他镇定下来。

大石虽然脸色还有些苍白，但是情绪已经冷静了下来：“我早上去他房间时，发现他不在，后来警方说小偷抓到了，请我过去一下，我也就没去找英二。等我和警方谈话完毕回到办公室，想要再检查一下金翼之蝶的时候，就发现它已经不在……”

“警方……”说到警方，忍足眼前突然一亮，急忙掏出手机来拨通了乾贞治的电话号码。之前警方一直守在博物馆周边，是刚刚才收队的，这么说来菊丸如果离开博物馆，警方肯定会有情报才对。这样的话，找回菊丸也并不一定是件难事。

可能因为在电话里能够避开咄咄逼人的大贯的关系，乾这次直接的给予了帮助。“菊丸先生啊，他在一早窃贼落网的时候，也就是博物馆的封锁刚刚解除的时候，就一早离开了博物馆，说是因为博物馆的事情已经好几天没回家了，现在急着回家看看。所以虽然他离开的时候才刚七点钟，我们这边也没有阻拦。发生什么事了吗？难道说那个菊丸是这次窃贼的同谋？”

三人不约而同的抬手腕看表，现在是八点半，也就是说菊丸离开了已经有一个半小时了。这段时间说短不短，说长不长。

忍足按照大石的意思对乾那边敷衍了过去，只说是大石馆长急着找菊丸，所以问问看警方有没有看到他离开博物馆。挂断电话之后，他却忍不住盯着大石，想看他到底有何打算。

“算了……”谁知大石的双唇微微蠕动了一阵，最终竟然吐出这么一句来：“算了。”

“大石先生？”忍足惊愕的看着他。

迹部却对大石做出的决定没露出什么意外的表情，而是很平静的点点头，“既然这样，那么我们就回去了。”

“非常感谢迹部少爷和忍足先生的帮忙。”大石的心情虽然很不平静，但是仍保持着良好的礼貌。“我之后会把报酬打到二位帐号上的。”

忍足很想说自己这边没能保住金翼之蝶所以这笔钱不能收，但是迹部却一副心安理得的样子，察觉到这点的忍足，也只好把谢绝的话咽了回去。

这次的委托，就以金翼之蝶被内贼菊丸带走而这么不明不白的被带走而告结束，这叫忍足的心情实在好不起来。

“菊丸英二说不定从一开始就在谋划了。”回去的路上，忍足兀自嘟嘟囔囔的推测：“大石不是说了么，这宝物是他和菊丸一起发现的。两个人同时发现了一件见不得光的珍宝，有个人想独占也不稀奇。”

“确实。”迹部有些心不在焉的回应。

“所以，那个小偷，说不定真的有可能是菊丸的同谋，帮他引开别人的注意力。又或者……”忍足眼前一亮，拊掌道：“菊丸他是利用了这个小偷的邀请函，来偷金翼之蝶。其实那个小偷想偷的本来就是那个金蝴蝶胸针，但是菊丸却利用大石的心理让他误认为对方的目标是金翼之蝶这件国宝，就在所有人的注意力都被金蝴蝶胸针转移的时候，他再从大石身边偷走金翼之蝶……啧，昨晚要是我能再……”

说到这里，忍足的话锋突然奇怪的顿住了。“那个，小景，前天晚上我……”

“嗯。”对忍足吞吞吐吐的话迹部一点也不意外，似乎也没想追问。反倒是忍足自己，尴尬的挠着头道：“我那晚出去和乾碰了个面。问了问他关于大贯的事情，还有警方的准备，最后借了之后我们变装用的警服……”不过迹部毫无意外的表现，似乎也在忍足的意料之中：“我就知道，小景一定察觉我离开房间了。果然什么事情都没办法瞒过你呢！但是，小景不好奇么？我为什么离开房间？”

“反正你早晚会说的嘛。”迹部的唇边微微露出一丝笑意。“看，现在不就说出来了么？

“小景~我们的默契果然是一等一的啊！”某狼激动得一声嗥叫，朝自家亲爱的飞扑过去——虽然还未达目的就被迹部“嫌弃”似的一把推开，但忍足却还是一副如释重负的模样。

可是迹部此刻却没有继续和忍足调笑的意思，而是正色道：“呐，侑士，也许你刚刚的想法全都正确，但你还没有意识到么？”

“什么？”

“不论真相是不是如你所想象的那样，我们这次都可说是输了，金翼之蝶被偷走，金蝴蝶胸针则是由警方保住的。”迹部耸耸肩。“而且大石明显想要袒护菊丸，所以抓到犯人什么的也没了意义……”

“……啊啊，OLA侦探事务所的第一次失败，居然会是这样一个匪夷所思的案件么……”忍足双手插着裤袋，一边仰头望着傍晚夕阳的余晖，一边感慨。

“不过，”迹部的表情却显得相当淡定。“就算这次的确是输了，也不会影响到我们的业绩。”

“为什么？”

“原因很简单。”迹部耸耸肩。“因为世人永远不会知道金翼之蝶曾在市立博物馆的事情，而且，我们接受的委托也并不是保护这宝物，而是让这宝物不为世人所知吧？至于另一条不得让外人入侵博物馆三楼这条我们也做到了，偷走金翼之蝶的是作为馆长助理的菊丸，所以我们接到的委托并没有失败。”

看迹部说得这般理直气壮，忍足挠挠头，也只有点头同意的份。

迹部丢给忍足一个白眼。“所以，我们拿钱很正常也很正当，还好你没做出拒绝收费的蠢事。”

“……”忍足汗下，他还真的差点就把大石支付的酬劳给拒绝掉了，真是知我者小景啊！

“嘛，反正偶尔输那么一次，也不会影响本大爷的华丽，回去了！”

“啊，嗯！”

回去的路上，忍足没再不识趣的提起这次失败，但是看着身边的迹部，他就忍不住想起刚刚迹部那些自承失败的台词。

这次的事情，就连自己都十分介意，这个心高气傲的迹部，真的可以把这次这么丢脸的失败就如他说的那般轻轻揭过、再不去想了么？


	17. 危机四伏的网络交友-红杏出墙篇

  
新年刚过，天气还是格外寒冷，

从窗外看去，灯光已经暗了下来，并且可以看到迹部坐在电脑前的侧影，和忍足出门前的状态几乎一模一样。

刚刚回家的忍足看到这一幕，微微皱了皱眉，走到门前从口袋里心不在焉的翻找着钥匙。

——最近这段时间里，迹部好像突然寡言了起来，而且每天总要花上大把的时间泡在网络上。仔细想想，自从上次的案子之后，迹部就开始变得“宅”了许多，这种变化，让忍足觉得实在很不寻常。

莫非是因为上次案子的失败给小景带来了太大的刺激？还是说小景对自己……忍足苦涩的撇撇嘴，轻轻走到迹部门前，敲了敲门：“小景？”

“……嗯？”过了好一会儿，迹部才打开房门。“什么事？”

“今晚……”忍足话刚说了个开头，迹部就拍拍他的肩膀道：“今晚还是照旧。”

“啊呀。”忍足苦笑着推推眼镜，“小景最近对人家还真冷淡啊……”

迹部不禁黑线道：“喂，你这家伙，别给本大爷用这么怨妇似的恶心口吻说话！时间不早了，你早点回去休息吧！”

“是，是。”忍足看着重新关起来的房门，心情愈发沉重起来。已经连着好几天了，迹部都不肯来自己房间，也不肯叫自己留宿在他的房间，搞得两个人根本就没什么机会甜甜蜜蜜。不，别说甜甜蜜蜜了，迹部这种把自己关在房间里的状态，使得忍足有时就连话也和他说不上几句。小景最近究竟是怎么了呢……

就在忍足打算灰溜溜的回房去的时候，他突然听到了房间里传来迹部那熟悉的声音，但语气却那么的陌生：“嗯？我怎么知道……不，不，你不懂。好吧，那我告诉你，我……爱上你了。呵呵，我知道，你对我的话一定有所怀疑，但是，在今后的时间中，我一定会证明给你看……”

这！这是！这是小景爱的告白？！

忍足惊讶的连嘴巴也合不拢，迹部这是在对谁告白？房间里没有其他人吧？因为也没有听到那个人的回复，刚刚也没有看见有人在小景房间……呃，那就是打电话或者语音聊天？

忍足躺在床上，望着天花板，倍受打击。那个人啊，居然让迹部舍弃了自己高傲的本大爷这种自称，用如此温柔谦和的口吻倾诉自己的爱意？

可是，自己和迹部住在一起、又一起工作，除了偶尔和各自的朋友聚会的时候之外，几乎可说朝夕不离，那么能让迹部有如此大改变的存在，自己怎么会不知道呢？

那么，迹部结识新欢的途径恐怕只能是……电脑？这么一来，最近迹部一反常态的沉迷于网络也就有了合理的解释：迹部景吾，显然陷入网恋了？迹部，变心了？

虽然不愿意相信，但若真是迹部变心，这也并非不可思议的事，忍足泄气的想。虽然和迹部同居了近一年光景，但是真正发展成为情侣也不过就是几个月的事。而且即使成了情侣之后，在两人共度的大半时间里，他们之间的相处模式比起情侣还是更像同僚。

因为迹部虽然表面上总表现的对侦探的工作毫无兴趣，但实际上真的遇到案件时，反而比忍足还来的投入。一般这种时候，两人之间几乎没有任何过分亲昵的举动。遇到这种情况，忍足顶多也就是保持在语言上对迹部大洒砂糖，实际上也占不到什么好处。

原本两人之间关系的紧密，就是因为和立海大对抗的时候，携手共同面对困难所建立起的深厚羁绊。如今遇到了博物馆事件的大失败，这份羁绊开始瓦解也不是不可能的吧？

完全陷入自己的灰暗心情中的忍足，开始认真的苦恼起来。

不过这份困扰并未维持太久，因为忍足侑士毕竟不是那种只知道躲在房间里自怨自艾的角色。与其被蒙在鼓里、在家里困扰苦恼，不如干脆主动出击来寻找答案。一旦做出这样的决定，忍足的斗志就又瞬间燃烧起来。

他再度蹑手蹑脚的来到迹部的门外，侧耳倾听。迹部最近都睡得很迟，今天果然也不例外。他很耐心的在和对方讨论什么，声音有些低沉，因此忍足并不能听得很清楚。但当迹部终于放大音量的时候，听到的又是让忍足无法忍耐的爱怜蜜语：“别这么说，我能认识你，真的觉得非常的幸福，在生活中的种种困扰，都可以在与你相处的时间中化为乌有，这不是非常幸福的事情么？”

“小景。”觉得自己实在快要忍不下去的忍足终于抬起手再度敲响了迹部的房门。

迹部的回应果然如忍足所想的那般有些慌乱。“干、干嘛？！”

“那个，我有点事情想和你谈一下。”

一阵让忍足等的心焦的沉默过后，迹部打开了他面前的房门：“进来吧，什么事？”

忍足走进房间，发现迹部房间里除了电脑正处于待机休眠状态外，并没有任何异常之处。即便如此，他依然开口道：“小景……你最近，好像不太对劲？”

“你所谓的不太对劲是什么意思？”迹部恢复了平常高傲而稍有些冷淡的样子。“本大爷不是一直是这样的吗？”

“不，不是的。”忍足忧虑的看着迹部。“小景，从上次的案件之后，我觉得我们之间似乎有些不太对劲。小景你……好像瞒着我在做什么事情？”

“我？”迹部总算从有些心不在焉的样子恢复成了眼神锐利精明的侦探先生，“本大爷做的事情，还不需要别人来插手干涉！”

“我也是别人吗？”这次忍足也不禁有点恼火起来。“是谁曾经说我和其他人是不一样的？”

“……抱歉。”迹部难得迅速的低头服软。“可是，真的什么事情也没有，本大爷只是最近对网络有点着迷冷落你了吧，就只是这样而已。”

“真的？”

“还会是什么，啊嗯？”迹部撇嘴，“而且你这家伙不是也会自作主张的去做些什么事而完全不和本大爷商量么，就像上次你夜里偷偷的……”

“好吧！”想到那天的事情迹部完全没有追问的信任态度，忍足不免有些尴尬的打断了迹部的话，放弃的站起身。“既然小景这么说了……那早点休息，不要弄得太晚。”

“嗯，晚安。”迹部把忍足送出房间，在最后一瞬，他稍稍犹豫片刻，突然主动的吻上了忍足的双唇。忍足被迹部意外的主动袭击搞得有些迷茫，但随即便迅速的回应了迹部的吻。

唇舌纠缠了好一阵之后，明明被这一吻点燃了艳丽容光的迹部仍是毫不迟疑的离开了忍足，笑吟吟的把房门关了起来，徒留忍足一个呆呆的愣在走廊上。

忍足盯着房门默默出了会儿神，突然露出了下定决心的神色。

虽然忍足也很想如迹部信任自己那般的去信任迹部，但是之前听到的那些话，实在已经让他失去了信心。假如默默等待的结果最终是被迹部抛弃，这结果忍足自问实在无法承受。

所以就算是现在小肚鸡肠也好、疑神疑鬼也罢，他都不能对迹部的言行置之不理。

——小景，既然你不想对我说，那这次的事件，就由我自己来把真相找出来吧！

由于这次自己单独处理的“事件”存在极强的特殊性，忍足决定事先准备一套独特的行动方案再做行动。毕竟他的目的不是像妒妇一样想抓住迹部红杏出墙的把柄，而是想要找出迹部究竟在隐瞒些什么事情。所以这件事从情报搜集到侦查都不能有丝毫假手他人，不小心从事可不行。

忍足脑海中冒出的第一个想法，是侵入迹部的房间稍作搜查。住在同一个屋檐下，这说起来似乎很简单，但实施起来却并不容易。

首先，两人的关系虽然既是同事又是恋人，但还是为彼此留出了足够的个人空间，从未过分入侵过对方的领域。迹部和忍足有志一同的认为，已经一同工作、同住一个屋檐下了，各自分别保留一点属于自己的空间实在没什么不好。

而且迹部虽然是个十指不沾尘、习惯了身旁有人照顾他的大少爷，但是在自理能力方面，他显然没有忍足搬进OLA侦探事务所之前表现出来的那么差。

原来，与其说迹部大爷不会做家务，倒不如说是迹部大爷不屑做家务才对。在迹部看来，人生当中值得他迹部大爷亲自去做的重要事情已经数不胜数了，哪里还能轮的到做家务这种事。把时间和生命荒废在这种事情上，迹部大爷才不会干这种蠢事呢！

就算如此，注重个人空间和生活品质的迹部，对自己房间的整洁有序，也丝毫不曾松懈大意..——更何况把所有自己的东西彻底完全的掌握在股掌中更是迹部大爷华丽美学的表现形式之一？

忍足曾在某种极为迫切的情况下，在迹部房间内寻找某些夜晚时经常会用到的小东西，当时就对这一点深有体会。原来表面上看起来非常懒于且不擅处理家事的迹部，会把自己的东西非常有条理的收纳起来。（什么，你问我那小东西是什么？嗯，是什么呢……啊哈哈……）

——迹部果然是个不能以一般常识判断的厉害人物。

了解到这点之后，忍足曾经下过这样的定论，迹部也理所应当的接受了这种称赞。那次忍足所说的话可不是什么甜言蜜语或者是不入流的客套话，而是忍足侑士发自内心的感叹。对于这样厉害的迹部选择了自己这一点，该说那时候的忍足是沾沾自喜还是得意忘形都可以。

不过现在……考虑到迹部这个特点，忍足的计划就有点麻烦了。

虽然公共区域的卫生全都是由忍足负责，但房间两人一贯都是自己整理自己的，突然找借口说帮迹部打扫房间，恐怕会一下子就会被迹部怀疑。找个迹部不在家的时间潜入倒也不是不可能，但是，万一搜查的痕迹被眼力过人的迹部察觉了呢？到时候自己这种愚蠢的举动，会不会把迹部从自己的身边越推越远？

“啊呀……”完全沉浸在自己的思绪中的忍足苦恼的一边挠头一边下意识的感慨出声。

迹部闻声把视线从报纸上转移到忍足身上。“你这家伙，怎么了吗？”

“啊？嗯？啊，没事。”忍足急忙欲盖弥彰的否认。难道要跟迹部说自己正冥思苦想怎么去调查他是不是正在红杏出墙脚踩两只船？

“喔？”迹部锐利的视线略看了一眼忍足，但随即便又把视线转移到了报纸上，和忍足闲聊道。“天气预报说最近这一带可能会有大规模的降雪，啧，今年都没有去滑雪……啊，至少也要去滑一次……”

“好啊，我们找个时间一起去，我倒是挺喜欢滑雪的。小景的滑雪技术也一定很棒吧？”

“哼，你以为本大爷是谁，那是当然的，啊嗯？”

“是，是。”这样自然而然嚣张得一如既往的迹部让忍足简直开始怀疑自己是不是多心。

迹部依然像从前那样和自己聊天，甚至有些故意似的在忍足面前展露他过分骄傲的个性。忍足很明白对于迹部来说，这样的“自吹自擂”也是他与人亲近的一种表现。平素和人拉开距离的迹部，会更高高在上令人不敢靠近、也会流露出比自己更为绅士的态度，才不会有这样轻松写意的聊天。

怎么说自己和迹部同居，啊不对，作为合伙人共同经营OLA侦探事务所已经快一年了。在这么长的时间内几乎朝夕相处形影不离，迹部哪儿有什么闲情逸致去“搞外遇”啊！也许自己确实是想得太多了吧……忍足自嘲的勾起了嘴角：还好自己的调查计划只存留在自己的脑海中，若是自己做了什么事被小景察觉，那真是太丢脸了。

于是那天和平常一样，忍足做好了晚餐，迹部满意的享用了忍足的手艺，两人在餐桌上的气氛也相当不错，餐后迹部甚至还参与了善后的工作。这种幸福感，简直让最近一直心神不定的忍足，把所有的不快统统丢到九霄云外了。

可是随着时间一点点的过去，当夜晚来临，和忍足一起窝在沙发上看电视的迹部再次开始频频看表，并且最终再次潇洒的把忍足一个人丢在客厅，说一句自己要早点休息，就又溜回房间去了。

迹部一反常态的行为，给刚刚放下心的忍足又浇了一盆冷水。晚餐后就这么把自己这么丢在一边的迹部，除了两人偶尔吵架的时候，还从未有过类似的行为。

好吧，如果说前几次迹部还是借忍足晚归的时机才沉迷网络，那现在的迹部很显然已经不再介意光明正大的把忍足一个人丢在一边独自溜回房间和对方“私会”了。会如此介意时间，自然也是因为和对方早就约好了的关系吧？

忍足竭尽全力想要摆脱脑海中这种灰色消极的情绪，再次蹑手蹑脚走到了迹部门口。侧耳倾听，果然可以听到房间里又传来了迹部温柔且难得一闻的甜言蜜语：“我知道啊，我知道你也是爱我的，正是因为有你在，我才愿意做这么多麻烦的事……”

忍足苦涩的咬了咬嘴唇，抬手敲门道：“小景？”

“嗯？”迹部的回应听上去远比上次从容。“怎么？”

“你休息了？”

“啊？！啊，对。”迹部似乎有些困扰似的答道：“侑士，你有什么事么？”

忍足故作语气轻快的说：“不，没什么。看你这么早就休息我有点担心你的身体，有没有哪里不舒服？反正最近也没有委托，你就放心好好休息吧。如果身体不舒服要告诉我——有我在的话，小景就可以不用去医院了哟？”

忍足关于医院的调侃很显然的逗笑了迹部。“本大爷有没有不舒服，你做为医生刚才就应该很清楚吧？本大爷可没有什么毛病严重到要你这家伙给本大爷诊病的程度呢！”

“啊呀，就算是法医也是正正经经的念过医学院的嘛……好啦，小景没事就好。”忍足故作怨妇状道：“可是我最近啊，就快要得小景缺乏症了。”

“……什么乱七八糟的缺乏症啊，本大爷才不知道有那种莫名其妙的病，不跟你胡扯了，本大爷要休息了！”光是听迹部回答，忍足也能想象得出他又羞又恼的样子。

这是看似毫无问题的甜蜜对话，但是此时的忍足却无法安然：明明精神十足的迹部，为什么不像过去那样，打开房间叫自己进去？

果然，刚刚想到的那些计划，已经不能只停留在计划这一层而已了……

第二天清早，迹部和忍足像往常一样坐在餐厅里共进早餐。

“今天小景有什么安排？”忍足一边把刚煮好的咖啡放在迹部面前，一边看似漫不经心的问。

迹部看了一眼挂在墙上的日历：“今天是马戏团公演的日子，本大爷要去看慈郎那家伙排练和演出。你呢？还是老样子打算去乾那边收集资料和线索？”

“嗯，”忍足点了点头。“虽然大石秀一郎的委托结束了，但是我还是对那件案子有点介意，如果有什么新进展就好了。而且难得最近那个大贯警官又被别的案子吸引，应该可以找机会和乾好好的聊一下。啧，不过乾那家伙，如果不想说的话，也很难从他那儿获取情报呢……不然我再去教堂找谦也问问看？”

“啧，那个案子……”迹部有些不耐烦的拧起眉头。“算了，就按照你的想法去做好了。”

忍足端详着迹部，喃喃自语道：“小景果然……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”忍足微笑道：“那小景早点回来。”

看着迹部的神情，忍足还是没能直接问起那件他非常在意的事：迹部是不是对于上次的失败，一直无法释怀？

上次失败之后，迹部曾经一边相当坦然似的认了输，一边心安理得般收下了大石支付的报酬，似乎完全不把那件事放在心上。但是忍足越想，就越觉得迹部的反常是从那件事之后开始的。所以他之所以一直把继续调查这件案子放在心上，潜意识也是希望通过解决这件案子，来解开迹部身上的谜团。

由于当初答应大石要保守关于金翼之蝶的秘密，所以就算是找乾或者忍足谦也取资料的时候当然也不能实话实说。但是关于失踪的菊丸，忍足还是得到了一些非常匪夷所思的情报：首先，是从乾那儿获悉的，关于菊丸身世档案全部都是虚构的消息。而据谦也从四天宝拿到的情报中则可知，离开博物馆后，菊丸英二曾同时出现在相距甚远的两个城市，随即又失去行踪。总之，这个菊丸英二身世成谜，行踪诡异，根本就有着所有传说中大盗的必备条件，那个大石秀一郎会招聘他作为博物馆长的助手，简直让人觉得不可思议。

而且，随着菊丸下落不明，忍足的调查也彻底陷入僵局。所以事实上，忍足今天根本就不知道自己能查出什么东西——如果连迹部的事情也只是自己多疑而已。

迹部在午饭后离开事务所前往马戏团，去看魔术师慈郎和其他朋友的彩排，要到晚饭后才会回来。但是，如果迹部真的另寻新欢，就不可能如实按照这个行程行事。

或许，他会借这个机会去见那个家伙……抱着这样的念头，忍足早一步出门，然后在街角等着迹部出现，然后谨慎小心的跟了上去。

虽然忍足已经下定决心今天兵行险着势必要把最近迹部反常的真相挖掘出来，但真的操作起来还是相当有难度的。毕竟迹部大爷并非等闲人物，跟踪被发现也是很有可能的。所以忍足谨慎的保持了相当遥——远的距离。幸好迹部这人存在感过人，加上忍足完全沉醉于“我的眼里只有他”的状态，才没有跟丢。

只是忍足心惊胆颤的跟了一路，结果却并不如人意。迹部目不斜视直奔原目的地马戏团，根本没有改变目的地，中途甚至连停留驻足也不曾有过。忍足在附近监视到傍晚，迹部也没有出来。如此可见，迹部之前在事务所中所说的今日安排并没有对忍足撒谎。

可是这么一来，忍足的心里反倒忐忑起来。既然没有自己不认识的陌生人出现，那这个隐藏情敌，难道是自己认识的人比如说马戏团的其中一位成员？这也很有可能啊，马戏团众人都是迹部的老朋友，这种交情日久生情非常正常。

可以试想一下，迹部和某老友其实一直存在着某种深切的情愫，但是两人都迟迟没有醒悟，又或者是因为碍于彼此之间的交情不敢捅破这层窗户纸，直到某一天因为一个偶然这份爱蓦然苏醒……

天色渐黑，算算马戏团开演的时间也该到了，迹部恐怕是不会再去什么地方了，忍足垂头丧气的踏上了回家的路。

啊啊啊，想想就觉得没有胜算了！如果是别的人，自己或许还能以自己和迹部之间沉淀下来的深刻羁绊作为赌注来和对方竞争，但若面对的是马戏团的任何一人，自己的这点优势都算不上优势了吧？！

虽然当初在海边的时候，迹部曾说自己是特别的，但是这份特别究竟是一时新鲜，还是千真万确，如今的忍足侑士已经没了那份自信。

自己今天对迹部撒了谎，还跟踪了迹部，然后现在更是……忍足蓦地在迹部的房间门前停下了脚步。真的要走进去调查吗？

说来时间还早，距离马戏团演出结束还有一段时间，迹部不会这么快回来，时机可说是正好。何况今天已经做了这么多丢脸的事情，再多做一件，好像也没什么大不了？可是，私自调查爱人房间绝对是爱情攻略里下下策中的下下策啊，一时不慎好感度就直接负数彻底出局了吧？

忍足站在迹部门前，脑海中天人交战起来。偏在这种时候，四周静得吓人，忍足觉得就连自己的心跳声也清晰可闻。也就在这个时候，忍足清楚的听到，房间里传来一种奇怪的声音，很轻、很小、很模糊，但确实存在这样一种声音。

在这声音的吸引下，忍足终于伸出手，推开了迹部的房门。

迹部的房间并没有上锁，这一点让忍足的心头又涌上一点罪恶感，但是很快的，这股罪恶感便被忍足的新发现所掩盖——刚刚那个细微的声音，正是电脑风扇转动的声音。迹部虽然不在家，但电脑却一直处于一种待机的状态。大约因为电脑开的时间久了，风扇转动的声音也比平时来的更大，再加上安静的环境和忍足高度紧张的精神状态，使得他居然在门外就听到了这个声音。

电脑是开着的？！这个发现足以让忍足从刚才就紧绷着的神经更加紧绷。原本对电脑并无执着的迹部，如今有什么理由会一直开着电脑甚至连出门也没有关掉？或许只要自己将待机状态的电脑打开，就能知道自己想要知道的真相了吧……

如此想着，忍足困难的咽了口吐沫，把手伸向桌上的鼠标。舒适的手感让忍足瞬间失神，想到平时用这鼠标的迹部，他终于下定决心，按了下去。

本来一片漆黑的显示器瞬间亮了起来，映入忍足眼帘的，是干净清爽的桌面，和一个……聊天窗口。

忍足的心跳骤然加快，可是他双眼焦点还没来得及对准在那聊天窗口上，身后就响起了一个熟悉的声音：“忍足侑士，你在干嘛？”

“……”就算不回过头去，忍足也听得出，这声音是迹部。迹部居然在这个时候就回来了！？

“啊呀，那个……呃，哈哈……”忍足一边傻笑着挠头，一边动作迟钝的转过身去。“其实，那个……嗯……就是……”

“你怎么会在这里？”迹部看着脸色大变的忍足，再度开口。

忍足只觉得额头冒汗，“就是那个，嗯……”

其实就在迹部的声音响起的一瞬，忍足就觉得自己的大脑陷入一片空白之中，根本不知道面对迹部的问题该如何回答，甚至连嘴里发出的无意义回应都没有察觉。

“本大爷在问你，你怎么会在本大爷房间里？”迹部盯着忍足，眉头紧紧皱起。“你最好给本大爷一个合理的回答。”

这一瞬间，忍足的脑海中总算开始冒出无数借口理由，可以向面前明显愠怒的迹部解释自己这种行动的现状，但是他犹豫再三，终于还是深吸了一口气，放弃了这个打算。“不，小景，我没有合理的回答……事实上被你看到这样的我，我觉得非常抱歉。”

“抱歉？”迹部冷哼了一声，“你偷偷跑进本大爷房间，还偷偷查看我的电脑，就想用一句抱歉打发过去么？”

“不，我没有想要打发过去……”

“那你就给本大爷说明你为什么要做这种事？！”

“好吧，那我说，我把理由说出来就可以了吧？我真的快受不了了，其实小景你一直有事情瞒着我对吧？”忍足如连珠炮般质问道：“虽然不知道是什么原因，可是自从上次我们在博物馆遭遇失败之后，小景对我的态度就变得冷淡起来了。不但经常躲着我，和我拉开距离，还……还一个人在房间里和人甜言蜜语了吧？”

“你……你还在本大爷房间门口偷听？！”听了这话，迹部的眉毛简直要竖起来。“忍足侑士，你这家伙究竟还知不知道你自己在做什么事情啊？除了偷看本大爷的电脑外居然还要加上偷听，这种低级恶劣的事情你也做得出来？”

……其实还有跟踪呢……忍足在心里默默吐了个槽。当然今天跟踪迹部这件事他自然不会不打自招，而是推了推眼镜，继续逼问道：“不，其实我并没打算偷听。只是小景总是躲着我，我按照惯例去你房间找你的时候偶然听到的。”

嗯，这个说法倒是有一多半是真的，虽然后来是有偷听那么一次啦不过这种时候先把这件事放一边，趁机问清楚小景究竟是在瞒着我什么事比较重要！

听了忍足这番忍无可忍般的发言，迹部的脸上从愤怒渐渐转为了哭笑不得的神情：“这……你这家伙是白痴吧？啊？是白痴吧？”

“可能是吧……”忍足垂下头，“面对小景的事情，我真的没有办法不紧张，不小气，就算是低级恶劣的事情，只要为了小景我也愿意去做。我最近一直都在担心，担心小景是不是对做侦探已经厌倦了，是不是对OLA侦探事务所厌倦了，是不是对我……厌倦了，所以才会和别人谈情说爱，然后某一天突然的对我提出分手。我……不希望那样的事情发生。我不希望小景离开我，不希望有一天从小景的口中说出你已经不再爱我了这类话。如果有这种可能的话，我就是变成卑鄙小人，也要把这种可能掐灭在萌芽中！”

“你就真的那么想知道吗？”听了忍足这么一番告白式的解说，迹部的神情也平静了下来。

忍足忐忑的抬起头，望向迹部。“嗯，是的。”

迹部的表情显得有些挣扎，但并没有刚刚那种怒气冲冲的样子，“那好吧，本大爷现在就满足你的好奇心。”

对于迹部突然转变的情绪，忍足反而有些措手不及。他凝视着迹部走进房间，第一次就这么毫无条理可言的把外套直接丢在床上，然后走到电脑前坐了下来。

关掉那个对话窗口，迹部熟练的从电脑里查找着文件。

“你听到的，是这个吧？”迹部轻点鼠标，电脑桌面上弹出了音频播放器，随后音箱中传来了忍足所熟悉的声音。

——那正是迹部景吾平日难得一见的温柔声线。

……“嗯？我怎么知道……不，不，你不懂。好吧，那我告诉你，我……爱上你了。呵呵，我知道，你对我的话一定有所怀疑，但是，在今后的时间中，我一定会证明给你看……”

忍足张口结舌：“这是……？”不会错的，他记得很清楚，这正是自己第一次察觉到迹部在和别人吐露亲昵爱语时听到的话！（作者的友情提示：如果读者亲们记不清楚可以去参考看看前文哦，保证一模一样——因为是我直接复制过来的嘛……←喂！）

“哼，类似这种的还有一堆，你想要一条一条全都听一遍吗？”迹部扬起嘴角，好整以暇的盯着忍足，一边说话，一边用自己那修长的手指下意识的晃动鼠标，使得电脑光标在那些按照日期和事件分别整理的清清楚楚的音频文件上晃来晃去。

“所以，小景，你说那些话是在录这些……？”忍足狼狈的盯着电脑屏幕上正在播放中的播放器窗口。

迹部眼尾扫也不扫他的冷哼了一声。

“可是你录这些做什么？”忍足挑眉，疑惑道。

“这个……”迹部一时语塞。“本大爷只是兴之所致，去玩了一下网配。”

“网配？”

“唔，就是网络配音的简称。网络配音的参加者有单纯的业余爱好者，也有专业声优或者录音师，大家利用业余时间在网上聚集到一起，会创作一些广播剧作品，也会为一些同人游戏或者动画做配音。”迹部向忍足简单的解释了一下何谓网配。“这些音频只不过是做广播剧的素材而已，才不是你这家伙胡思乱想的那样。”

“可是，就算是这样，那为什么一定要搞得那么神神秘秘的嘛，就堂堂正正的在你亲亲爱爱的侑士的怀抱中录音不就好了吗？”谜题被迹部亲自揭晓答案，可忍足还是觉得有些不对，挠头道。

像是要回答忍足的疑惑和不解一般，电脑桌面突然自动弹出来一个聊天窗口，从有几分眼熟的头像看，发言者和刚刚被迹部关掉聊天窗口的应该是同一人。

不过，对方当然不知这一边出现了忍足和迹部“剑拔弩张”的对峙情形，“不合时宜”发过来这么一行文字：“在吗？那个广播剧做好了吗？我说的那种后期办法能解决问题了吧？不是为爱人特意准备的情人节礼物的说，再不快点可要来不及了的说！”

“……”看着这样的一行字，以及瞬间羞红了脸、手忙脚乱的在键盘上按下ALT+TAB屏蔽掉聊天窗口的迹部。这次忍足若再不明白迹部一心瞒着自己的理由，那他也就不是忍足侑士了。

“这个……是打算送给我的？”和刚刚的感觉一样，同样是嗓子发干，但是忍足侑士的心情却截然不同。

迹部不情不愿的哼了一声：“像你这种家伙，谁要送你什么东西啊？反正就算本大爷不送，你都会跑到别人房间里不告而取吧？！”

“小景，对不起……”忍足最近悬着的心终于放回原处，长长舒了口气。“呼，不过这么一来，我总算可以放心了。”

“哦？”

“小景没有厌倦我，也没打算甩掉我啊！”

“哼，那可不一定，本大爷干嘛非要跟你这个圆眼镜一直纠缠下去啊！”迹部故意绷起脸。“说不定哪一天本大爷觉得厌倦了什么侦探工作，就顺便把你这家伙丢到脑后去了。再说，刚才本大爷有亲口说在为你做广播剧吗？”

“啊呀啊呀，小景，你这话不是真的吧……”忍足的眼镜下滑三公分，露出一副可怜又滑稽的模样。

“如果是呢？”虽然看起来一本正经，但说这话时的迹部，还是下意识的挑了下嘴角。

“是的话那我就……”察觉到迹部这话是在开玩笑，忍足故意拖了个长音，在成功吸引迹部全部注意力后，一把将迹部紧紧搂进怀里。“就只能这样硬缠住小景不撒手了。”

“喂！”迹部猝不及防之下被忍足抱住，不禁不满道。“少转移重点，就算你是担心吧，大不了直接找本大爷问问清楚就是了，偷偷摸摸的做这种事……本大爷可没有原谅你。”

“其实，我不敢问。”忍足把迹部搂在怀里，将头放在迹部肩头，不叫他看到自己的神情，“我一直在担心，小景你啊，是不是因为上次的失败所以才会有这样的反常情形出现。一直以来，我们处理案件都很顺利。我一直觉得我们的组合可以无往不利，而我们无往不利的理由，就是因为我们两个人之间的羁绊与默契。”

“白痴……”迹部象征性的在忍足怀里挣扎了一下，随即便安静的任由眼前这刚刚孩子气十足、犯过傻的爱人拥着自己。

“对啊，我是很白痴呢，看到失败以后心不在焉的小景，我就开始往消极的方向思考，小景那么能干、那么聪明，会不会觉得和我合作是在拖你后腿啦，不是因为我的关系你就不会有这种失败的体验啦……类似这样的想法总是三不五时的在我脑海里出现呢！”

“笨蛋，失败之后没精打采心不在焉的人不是本大爷，是你啊！”不知何时，迹部的声音从刚才一直以来的怒气冲冲变得低沉而温柔。“就算一直没有插手，你以为本大爷真的会不知道你的进展并不顺利，那个菊丸英二没那么容易找到？你啊，对于这次的失败耿耿于怀，总是打不起劲来，才会让脑袋开始胡思乱想吧？”

“原来案件陷入僵局的事小景也已经知道了，果然小景很厉害啊……”忍足苦笑道：“确实，也许像你说的，我对这件案子无法释怀，并不只是因为担心的缘故，而是我自己也无法接受这样的结局。我们还没有处理过一个案子，像这次这样被骗的这么彻底。”

“就是因为某个家伙一直心不在焉，一副没精打采的样子，本大爷才自寻烦恼给自己没事找事干，然后还惹得那个家伙不识好歹的跑到本大爷房间来当贼……”迹部调子一转，语带讽刺的酸酸道。

“那个广播剧，果真是做给我的吧？”忍足倒是得意而愉快的笑了。“啊呀，知道这件事之后，我觉得好像那个案子的失败也总算可以丢在脑后了，情人节吗？还真是值得期待……”

“哼，给本大爷心存谢意的好好欣赏！”

“是，我也会好好的准备一份丰盛的回礼的！”

享受着久违的温香软玉抱满怀的感觉，忍足有些幸福的眯起眼睛，却突然被窗外的景象吸引住了注意力。

“小景，你看！”忍足放开拥着迹部的手，扳着他的肩头转向窗外。原来不知何时开始，窗外飘起了雪花。在夜晚的灯光下，自天上飘落的白色雪花被镶上了一层熠熠光环，如同繁星自天而降一般，美的让人错不开视线。“下雪了。”

“啊，之前天气预报说有降雪，倒是挺准的嘛……”

“我记得，那时候小景说很想去滑雪。不然，我干脆以行动表达一下歉意吧！”忍足揽着迹部的肩头，两人并肩而立，站在窗前欣赏着白雪慢慢将整个沉浸在夜色中的城市覆盖起来。

迹部斜倚着忍足的肩头，惬意的低声道：“你打算怎么做？”

“我陪小景去滑雪如何？我们去玩一趟，然后把什么失败呀，怀疑呀，所有不安的事情都抛在脑后，好好的放松心情，再回来继续工作。”忍足兴致盎然的说。

忍足的这个提议倒是正中迹部下怀，早有滑雪计划的迹部大爷也确实正考虑着要不要趁机给OLA侦探事务所放一个寒假了。反正之前都放过暑假了，那再放个寒假应该也没什么关系嘛！

“好啊，那我们就去滑雪吧！”迹部的声音中带着愉悦的笑意：“本大爷可是非常期待呢！”

不过嘛……在忍足视线不及的地方，迹部唇边的弧度愈深：这家伙，以为对堂堂迹部景吾做了这么多过分的事情，光是陪本大爷滑个雪就能算了吗？哼，这回不论如何，忍足侑士也得为他自异能者俱乐部以来的过分举动付出一点小小的代价！

只是此时正想着怎么整一整忍足好出一口恶气的迹部却没想到，放暑假去海边折腾了个人仰马翻也就罢了，放寒假去滑雪，居然也会有事件正等着他……


	18. 危机四伏的网络交友-线下聚会篇

  
反正最近没有接到新的案件，又不像之前还要考虑帮忙看家的手冢的日程，这次OLA侦探事务所的两位侦探的旅行计划敲定得特别迅速。

——说做就做的两位大侦探直接把门一锁，挂起暂停营业的招牌，第二天一早就启程前往迹部的别墅，开始了这次的滑雪度假之旅。

“要去小景的别墅度假和滑雪啊……真是有点期待呢……”担任司机的忍足一边开车，一边兴奋的和身边充当自动导航系统的迹部聊着天。“是这条路没错吧？”

“嗯，前面那个路口要右转。”迹部面带笑意确认了一下路程和时间，随即又恢复了斜倚在车窗边望着雪景的状态。“再一直朝前开二十分钟左右就到了。”

迹部家的这栋私人别墅就建在L市附近著名的度假胜地、风景秀丽的Loled山脉中，从L市抵达这里只需三个小时的车程。只要三个小时就能从纷繁喧闹的大都市抵达静谧的疗养胜地，交通可说是相当便利，因此这里一向是超级热门的旅游地点，旅馆和度假村一年四季都生意火爆，想入住至少也要提前半年预定才可以。不过迹部家在这里拥有私人别墅，就没了这层顾虑。

冬季的Loled山脉本就一片银装素裹，再加上又刚刚下过一场大雪。此时来这里滑雪，确是个不错的选择。

当然，对于忍足而言，令他如此期待的并不真的是迹部家的别墅或是滑雪，而是这个可以和迹部一起共度的寒假时光。才刚刚解开误会，这次两人能单独到迹部的别墅来个度假之旅，真是再甜蜜不过了。

可惜忍足的好心情只维持到抵达别墅之前。

自从到了别墅知道实情之后，忍足便一言不发的坐在沙发上生起闷气来，但迹部却始终维持着那种笑眯眯心情愉悦的样子，对忍足的情绪熟视无睹。迹部的这个略显腹黑的微笑表情，让人几乎要怀疑他是不是被不二附体了。

腹黑化的迹部当然非常清楚忍足为什么会闹别扭，只是眼下他迹部大爷整人成功，心情正好，当然不会去安慰、开解或者吐槽一下自家爱人，而是丢下独自生闷气的忍足一个人留在客厅，自己则到别墅各处巡视检查去了。

——作为主人，首先要给每位客人安排好房间，每个房间里的设施也要确认一下，还有最重要的是厨房里储存的食物也要足够一群人吃上一星期有余……

在别墅里转了一圈之后，迹部满意的点了点头。桦地的准备工作做得一如既往的完美，让高标准的迹部也觉得无可挑剔。不错，看来这次聚会可以如本大爷一样华丽的举办呢……迹部这样想着，兴致勃勃的再次回到了客厅。时间差不多了，客人也快要到了。只是，他刚一回到客厅，第一眼看到的，就是之前还独自生闷气的忍足，此时已经改为用小狗一般可怜巴巴的眼神望向自己。

“小景~~~”

看着只差没长出尾巴和耳朵的忍足犬，迹部强忍笑意道：“啊嗯？”

“……小景你为什么不早点告诉我，到别墅来是为了举行网友聚会，而不是我们的浪漫约会呀！”忍足一脸哀怨，“害我还以为今天就可以和小景LOVELOVE的，昨天都没有……”

“本大爷也没说过我们两个会到别墅独处啊！”迹部打断了忍足的怨念，唇边勾起一丝弧度。“而且，也是因为昨天你这家伙突然出现在本大爷房间，害本大爷把原来的计划打乱，才忘记提的。”

“……”忍足一时语塞。很明显，迹部根本就还对昨天的事情耿耿于怀，所以才故意摆自己一道，不然的话一路上三个小时的车程，他根本有充足的时间和机会说明情况嘛！理亏在先的忍足尴尬的摸摸鼻子。“小景还在为昨天的事生气么？”

“本大爷才没那么小气！这次虽然是聚会，但大家也不会一直都呆在一起嘛！”迹部走到忍足面前，难得温柔的拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。“好了，客人就快要到了，你还要别扭到什么时候？”

迹部话音刚落，就如计算好了出场时间一般，桦地领着一群陌生人走进了客厅。

“哇，原来Blue Rose这么有钱的说！这里真不错的说！超~豪华的说！”最先出现在两人面前的是一个嘴巴微凸的男人，他一边走进客厅，一边兴奋的大呼小叫起来。

“柳泽君还真是活力四射啊……”走在凸嘴男后面的这个人如果不是先开口，忍足一定会把“他”当做“她”。因为他拥有一头令女人也羡慕不已的飘逸长发，再加上清秀的相貌，忍足毫不怀疑这男人若扮作女人，也能像他家亲爱的小景那样迷倒一群“猪哥”。

在这长发美男的身边，站着一个和他长得一模一样的短发男人，头上绑着一条长长的红色丝带。“哥，你就直接说他很罗嗦就行了。”

“我哪里算是罗嗦的说！我这个人一点也不罗嗦的说！”

“的说、的说，真是被你烦死啦！”

“你们好，我是哥哥木更津亮，这是我弟弟木更津淳。”趁弟弟和凸嘴男斗口的功夫，长发的木更津亮率先自报家门，之后又指指站在一旁兀自兴奋不已的凸嘴男：“这位是柳泽慎也君。”

“你们好，我是木更津淳。‘丝带’。”

“我是柳泽的说！网名‘鸭子’的说！”

“不好意思，我没有网名，也不算是社团的成员。”木更津亮耸耸肩，“其实这次贸然跟来还真是不好意思，我是来当司机的，这种刚下过雪不久的山路不太安全，还是由我来开车比较好。”

“真好呐丝带有双胞胎的兄弟，还有，你就是鸭子君啊，长得还真有点像嘛。真是的这种聚会我就算来参加也不会有人希望看到我吧，真是无聊为什么我一定要来啊，神尾你自己开车也是一样吧，啊虽然你之前才因为开车超速被吊销了驾照不过现在……”

“吓！播磨你、你什么时候出现的啊！”从耳边突然响起的碎碎念，吓得柳泽差点跳起来，抱在怀里的滑雪板眼看就要掉在地上。

一旁的木更津亮眼疾手快，一把接住，“哦呀，好险！这个打招呼的方式还真是突然啊！”

这名突然开口吓了柳泽一跳的男子也有一张清秀漂亮的脸孔，只是那不停的碎碎念和阴沉的气场让人实在有种想要和他保持一定距离的感觉。“什么啊，我就是这么没有存在感然后都没有人会注意到我的存在的家伙么，早知道就不该出现在这里现在也会被人讨厌了吧，啊啊，果然网友什么的就是见光死的存在……”

“够了吧，深司……”头发挡住半张脸的男人无奈的打断了这和柳泽的风格截然不同的啰唆，爽快利落的报上网名：“我是‘SPEED GHOST’，真名叫做神尾明。这是‘播磨屋盘子’，伊武深司。”

“……你们好。”被神尾打断了絮叨，伊武深司这才抬手理了一下头发，和众人打了招呼。

“有事没事琢磨琢磨，稻叶琢磨就是我了。”发现轮到自己，一头泡面头半长发，下巴留着胡茬，戴一副大得夸张的黑框镜的不羁男子越众而出，如顺口溜般做出自我介绍。说着，他还摆出一个微笑，却连累得眼镜跟着瘦削的脸颊滑了下来。“大大的黑框镜，在我微笑的时候差一点掉下来，就如我的心……”不过这突发事件似乎立刻转移了他的注意力，他不顾自己还和众人寒暄到一半，急急忙忙的从背包里抓出笔记本，一个人嘀嘀咕咕的埋头写了起来。

最后一个做自我介绍的，是个身材娇小、样子可爱的少女，她本就害羞的站在人群的最后面，被稻叶琢磨刚才那突如其来的举动打乱了阵脚，不知该不该开始自我介绍。

“啊呀，这位小姐还没听你的自我介绍呢！”察觉情况的忍足及时的给这位局促不安羞红了脸庞的少女送了台阶，令少女十分感激的看了他一眼，随即才涨红了脸开口，声音又细又轻：“我、我是‘水母☆茉茉’，大家都叫我茉茉，其实我的真名是川田裕美。”

“大家好，下面轮到我们自我介绍一下。”迹部彬彬有礼的开口。“刚刚带大家进来的是这里的管家，桦地崇弘先生。我是这里的主人，迹部景吾。这位是我的朋友忍足侑士……”

“忍足侑士啊……对了，你一定就是Blue Rose吧？”从别人开始自我介绍就憋了半天的柳泽此刻终于逮到机会开口。

“哈？”

“你看，你的头发是蓝色的说……我没猜错吧？”柳泽鬼鬼祟祟的靠近忍足，压低声音道：“广播剧做的怎么样了？我教你那几招解决问题了吧？”

广播剧？一听到这三个字，忍足顿时想到了昨晚在迹部电脑上看到的那个聊天窗口。“……昨天那个？”

“对啊，昨天你做的怎么样了？我不是还给你留言说要是你自己弄不好，我今天再来帮你解决么？我还特意带来了笔记本电脑的说。”说着，柳泽拍拍脚下的背包。

忍足望了一眼站在身边的迹部，又看看无比热情的柳泽，忽然露出了惯常的天才微笑：“昨天真是太感谢了，我的问题昨天已经解决了，我没有带电脑过来，不过有问题的话我还是会麻烦你的。”

忍足如此一来，便等于间接承认了柳泽的猜测，也就是——他就是Blue Rose。深知个中详情的迹部不禁多看了他一眼，但亦没有当众拆穿他，而是热情的带着众人分别到楼上的房间搁置行李。

等大家都安置好后，才重新又在客厅聚齐落座，桦地早已准备好了热腾腾的红茶和茶点端了上来。

令人意外的是，最先开口的居然是害羞的裕美：“那个……人都已经到齐了吗？我是说，团长这次不来吗？”

“哦，听说还有几位朋友要来，不过他们没有开车，我已经让桦地去山下的车站接他们了。”迹部推推身边的忍足：“是哪几位？”

“嗯，团长、还有龙宫夫妻。”忍足极为自然的回答了迹部的问题。“啊，这是他们的网名，不过真名是什么我就不清楚了。”

“这样啊，我刚才还以为要不是凑巧遇到播磨他们载我上山我就到不了别墅了。原来迹部先生考虑的这么周到。”听了迹部和忍足的话，裕美似乎松了一口气。

而迹部则不为人注意的看了一眼身边的忍足，随即客套道：“哪里、哪里。”

事实上，就在几分钟之前，忍足还对什么团长和龙宫夫妻全然不知，就是刚刚大家会房间安置的功夫，他和迹部已经对好了所有说辞。

“啊呀，这种深情款款为了爱人做广播剧之类的幼稚角色还是我来担任比较合适。”

——当迹部在房间里问起刚刚忍足为何冒认自己是Blue Rose的时候，忍足耸耸肩，如是回答。

不可否认，听到这话的时候，迹部顿时觉得本就愉快的心情变得更好。迹部向来很爱面子，要他不用当着众人承认自己在为恋人刻意准备广播剧还不耻下问这回事实在再好不过，忍足一番说辞可谓是投其所好。

既然忍足表现出了充分的“诚意”，迹部自然也就顺便把之前的事情一笔勾销，更改了在别墅继续分房睡的原计划，总算叫忍足心头大石放回了原处。不过为了不白费心思露出破绽，两个人之前在房间里还是充分交换了情报，这才使忍足能够在众人面前自然的扮作Blue Rose。

Blue Rose，也就是迹部在这个网络配音社团里用的网名了。这次迹部所邀请的客人，全都是网络配音社团St-W里的成员。幸好迹部平时在社团里只负责做音频转码的工作，没有人听过他的声音，因此倒也不怕这个假冒身份的谎话被拆穿。

“说起来这栋别墅真的是非常豪华。”柳泽挠头道：“我刚才还以为是Blue Rose的呢……”

“啊呀，叫大家误会真是不好意思。不过从到了社团之后和大家相处的很愉快，也教会了我很多东西，一直想和大家好好聚一聚，冬天嘛，最好的就是来滑雪了。所以征得屋主同意以后就邀请大家一起来玩啦！”

“是啊，其实我也很高兴大家能来，还是人多一点比较好玩，冷冷清清的到别墅来也很没意思。”

“迹部景吾……”迹部和忍足一唱一和的功夫，长发美男木更津亮在一旁托着下巴突然开口道：“莫非阁下就是那个迹部财团的继承人？”

“嗯，就是我。”能拥有这样的别墅且又姓迹部的人全国上下怕也找不出第二个，因此迹部并非没有想过会被人认出身份，很爽快的就承认了。

虽然木更津亮认出了迹部，不过在场的其他人显然都被吓了一跳。那个迹部财团的继承人啊，这里的主人居然是这种超级富家公子！对普通人来说，这种身份和地位的巨大差距可不是一下子就能当作没事的。虽然大家早已想到这别墅的主人必然是位有钱人，但直到被木更津亮点破，才意识到这个迹部景吾已不是一般程度的有钱了——这根本就是位富可敌国的大富豪嘛！

“难怪了，啊有钱人就是不一样，在这种度假胜地还能拥有这么好的豪宅，而且一年到头也住不了几次还真是奢侈。啊不过也多亏如此我们这次才能到这里来好好的玩一次，嗯应该感谢迹部先生呢还是感谢Blue Rose呢……”打破房间里尴尬气氛的，是伊武深司不经思考的碎碎念。

察觉伊武碎碎念模式再开，坐在他身边的神尾急忙再次打断他。“不管怎么说，这次能招待我们过来玩，都非常感谢迹部先生。”

既然知道了迹部的身份，加上迹部又“不是”社团的成员，众人都觉得这么多人跑来打扰实在有些不好意思，神尾这一带头，也纷纷和迹部客套起来，就连称呼也用上了敬语。迹部大方的笑道：“大家真是太客气了。大家和侑士是朋友，也就是我的朋友了。不用这么客气，叫我迹部就好。”

在场的毕竟都是不甚世故的一群年轻人，迹部本人都这么说了，聊天的气氛也重新变得自然融洽起来。神尾和柳泽兴致勃勃的讨论起了后期制作的问题，伊武则和稻叶不知聊什么聊的火热，裕美和木更津淳做忠实听众之余也偶尔发表一点意见。

只有忍足很少开口，他虽然从迹部那儿简单了解了一些关于社团成员的信息，但是说话一多就容易犯错，所以自觉还是少说为妙。而迹部则是苦于身份，实在没办法加入到聊天之中，此时心里对于自己配合忍足撒谎的事情倒有些懊恼了——要是实话实说，至少本大爷也不用在这边干瞪眼嘛！

不过，处于冷眼旁观位置的显然不仅只有忍足和迹部两个，自称贸然跟来的木更津亮，此刻也正饶有兴致的看着聊得起劲的众人，忽然冷不防道：“这种时候，我们的立场就很微妙了。”

“确实。”察觉到对方正在和自己搭话，迹部连忙答道。

忍足觑空也搭了一句。“其实网配的事情很有趣，景吾和亮君也可以来一起讨论嘛！”

木更津亮笑着谢绝了忍足的邀请，随即看看忍足，又看看迹部：“其实我总觉得二位非常眼熟，就是想不起来还在哪里看到过你们了。”他和迹部对视了一眼，笑道：“当然不是在财经新闻上……”

“难道我们见过？”忍足好奇道。

“应该没有吧……”木更津亮摇了摇头。“迹部君和忍足君的存在感都很强，要是我们见过面的话，我想我应该会印象非常深刻的。”

“嗯，亮君也一样啊。”忍足笑道：“我觉得拥有这么漂亮长发的男人，我肯定会一见难忘的。”

“啊啊，Blue Rose还真不愧是风流倜傥，会为爱人录广播剧的家伙，嘴巴真甜的说。”听到忍足的话，柳泽自来熟的取笑，使大家的注意力一时间集中到了忍足身上。

“嗯，说真的，忍足你的声音光做后期转码太浪费人才了。”木更津淳则认真的提议道：“下次还是来试试配个角色怎么样？啊，当然，迹部如果有兴趣和时间的话，也可以来参加。”

“等一下，为爱人录广播剧？”还在状况外的稻叶琢磨像是听到新大陆一般问道。“你们说Blue Rose？”

“啊……”忍足用余光看了一眼脸色微变的迹部，随即十分自然的应对着，“我没有和琢磨提过？最近真是健忘……”

稻叶琢磨皱起眉，扁扁嘴，翻着手里的笔记本又陷入了个人状态。

“Blue Rose大概还不太了解琢磨的这个特点吧，他就是喜欢这样动不动就陷入个人状态所以总是搞不清状况。嗯好像这也是艺术家的一种通病，也就是因为这样琢磨写出来的词才特别让我有灵感迸发出来，说起来除了阿明你之外也就是和琢磨我配合起来最得心应手……”

“喔？”迹部好奇道。

神尾叹了口气，习以为常的在一旁为伊武的碎碎念注释：“大家应该还不知道，我们以前是同事。”

“咦？神尾君以前也是做音乐的吗？”

“不是，我以前曾经是舞蹈演员……”

客厅里气氛正好的时候，一个虽然语气尖锐却仍然十分动听的女声自玄关传来：“什么啊！你这家伙，难道是个哑巴，一句话都不会说吗？”

“别这样，太失礼了。”另个就是连忍足也要自叹弗如的磁性男声响起：“我们毕竟是客人。”

“浦岛说的对，反正我们已经到了，Blue Rose只是让他来接我们，其他的事情他一定会解释的，公主你别发这么大脾气嘛！”另个男声也劝道。

但那女人明显余怒未消，仍是气呼呼的一边抱怨一边走进了客厅。

在客厅里听到这番风波的众人面面相觑了一下，都猜到了来者的身份。社团里仅有的两名女性成员，一位现在坐在客厅，那这个高声叫嚷的，必定就是另一位，网名“龙宫之姬”的小姐了。

果然，一个妆容精致、衣着华丽的女人以一个自以为优雅的姿势出现在了客厅门口。她自我感觉颇好的站在门口掩嘴轻笑，顾盼生辉，全然不知自己刚刚还未出现就已经把自身形象毁坏的干干净净。

这一番做作，使得在她身后走进来的两个男人如同刻意拱月的繁星一般黯然失色。这两个男人的外表，也确实不似之前如木更津兄弟或是伊武稻叶这般亮眼。个子较高的男人，皮肤黝黑，棱角分明的脸上带着一种如大哥一般的气质，就是不自我介绍，忍足也能确定他就是迹部跟自己提过的那位团长St-WAVE。而另一个男人就显得不起眼多了，不论是身高还是容貌，这个男人都平庸到了令身为侦探的忍足也难以留下什么印象的地步，这种缺乏存在感的程度，大概也只有之前那个橘子头千石所属公司的老板可以相比。

……嗯，说不定这位先生很适合去间谍界发展呢……忍足一个人自得其乐的想着。

但是这个看起来几乎没有任何存在感的男人一开口，那富有磁性的美妙嗓音却实实在在的把忍足吓了一跳。

“真不好意思，我们来得太晚了。我是网名‘浦岛次郎’的高井清贵，大家叫我浦岛或者高井都可以。”

“本小姐就是‘龙宫之姬’，长谷川麻衣。大家可以叫我麻衣或者干脆直接叫我公主都完全没有问题哟~！”说着，这位公主还派头十足的摆了个POSE。

对于长谷川的表现，众人交换了一下眼神，突然一起冲向了客厅门边。可惜，长谷川还没来得及得意，笑容就僵在了唇边。

“团长！高井！”

“团长你总算到了！”

“我们等你好久了团长！”

大家这番不约而同的举动，虽然也是出于对于长谷川麻衣言行举止的一种抗议，但也足以见得这位St-W团的团长WAVE有多么受团员欢迎了。

“呵呵，大家还没向我介绍你们是谁……啊，我是团长WAVE，这个你们都知道了吧？嗯，那么你们还不知道的应该就是我叫做赤泽吉朗了。”团长赤泽那爽朗的笑容，使得初次见面的忍足也对这个男人产生了好感。

高井虽然长相格外没有存在感，但老好人的谈吐也比这位欠缺礼貌的长谷川小姐要来的讨喜。不过傲慢的长谷川显然没意识到旁人的冷落，而是径自把视线落在了以主人的身份向大家说明计划的迹部身上。显然，拥有这样的别墅又长得一表人才的迹部，已经引起了这位“公主”的浓厚兴趣。

按照迹部的原定计划，众人一起用过午餐之后，稍事休息再一起去滑雪场滑雪。

“滑雪啊，”听到这个安排的时候，赤泽表情滑稽的耸耸肩，“抱歉啊，迹部君，我就不去了，我下午想要休息一下。”

“诶！？”众人不约而同的露出了失望的表情。

“团长自己留下来不要紧吗？”害羞的川田裕美局促的问。“要不然，我也留下来陪你吧。”

“谢谢，不过没关系，”赤泽拍拍裕美的肩膀：“我本来就不太喜欢运动，滑雪也不大在行，所以为了在大家面前维持我团长的光辉形象，我还是不要去丢脸啦。你就和其他人尽情去玩吧，不要顾虑我。”

赤泽这一番话，说的在场众人都哈哈大笑了起来，刚刚有些扫兴的气氛也立刻烟消云散了。

午餐时间同样叫所有人非常开心。赤泽实在是个让人相处起来非常愉快的男人，忍足愈发明白他为何会如此受大家欢迎了，想来就连这个社团也正是因为这位团长的个人魅力才组建起来的。

席间赤泽妙语如珠，非常恰当的考虑到了害羞的裕美，爱发脾气的麻衣，啰唆的柳泽、喜欢碎碎念的伊武以及经常神游天外的稻叶这些个性迥异甚至到有些怪癖的的同伴们，适时的变换调整话题，就连作为“外人”的迹部和木更津亮他也照顾周到。等到午餐结束的时候，不仅大家之间的气氛更为热烈融洽，就连刚刚还气鼓鼓的麻衣都恢复了笑脸。

忍足心底暗暗佩服，这个能叫迹部那种领导癖的人也甘心只做个普通团员的男人，果然不是一般角色啊！不过比起对赤泽这个男人的兴趣，现在的忍足还有更加急于了解的事情。

在众人面前，忍足始终带着完美的微笑，尽职尽责的扮演着温和、沉默又深情款款的Blue Rose，可等他和迹部回到房间单独相处的时候，却换了一副表情：“小景，也该和我说实话了吧……你是不是还有别的事情瞒着我？”

“哦？”听到忍足的问题，迹部玩味的挑眉。

“这次的聚会，虽然我们似乎是心血来潮临时才决定今天过来，但是其他人肯定都是你提前约好的吧？”忍足张开双臂从背后环住迹部的腰，低声在他耳边问道。“也就是说，不管昨天我们有没有提到度假的事，今天都一定会来别墅这边吧？那么，我现在能不能问一下，迹部景吾邀请这些人到你的私人别墅来聚会的理由是什么？”

“……就是网友聚会啊！”迹部兀自嘴硬道。

忍足反驳道：“不错，确实这些人和小景都是网友，但是在社团里面小景其实还只是个新人吧？刚才我已经听说了哦，Blue Rose加入社团的时间其实只有两个月左右。才认识两个月而已，就要这么大规模召集所有人来聚会？这可不是小景你的风格唷……”

被忍足在耳边的低声昵语不停袭击，迹部的脸瞬间红到耳根：“真是狡猾的家伙，这么快就知道了很多事情嘛，啊嗯？”

“不及小景啦……”忍足轻轻啜了一下迹部的耳垂，“告诉我吧，好吗？”

“嗯……不过你能看出这点，总算不枉本大爷和你合作这么久。”迹部挣开忍足的怀抱，稍稍喘息了一下，恢复了平时的气势之后才开口继续。“不错，这次之所以会到这里来，确实是因为有人委托本大爷帮忙解决一个案子，本大爷也就顺便给我小时候的朋友帮帮忙……”

“所以稻叶琢磨其实并不叫稻叶琢磨，而是岛城谦介？”听到迹部将真相娓娓道来，忍足惊得张大嘴巴合不拢。

是那个超级有名的岛城家族啊，想不到那个看起来像是个落魄艺术家模样的稻叶琢磨居然会出身于这样一个政治家辈出的超级名门，而且，他和迹部从小就认识？青梅竹马？怎么从来没听小景提过他有这样的朋友啊？！而且小景最近和人在网上聊天，莫非是他们这对青梅竹马之间擦出了什么火花？怎么想都觉得原来这个人才是自己之前一直提防的天大威胁嘛！

迹部可不知道忍足脑子里的胡思乱想，而是很认真的说道：“其实本大爷也没有想到会收到岛城的委托，那个家伙，从小的时候就古古怪怪的，长大以后又一直比较叛逆，我们之间来往也不是很密切。”

“可以想象的出来。”想起那个总是突然陷入个人状态的那个稻叶琢磨，忍足深感理解的点了点头。“不过，他怎么会变成稻叶琢磨，然后来委托小景的呢？”

“呵呵……”迹部突然笑了起来，“那是因为他正在一年一度的离家出走中啊！”

“离家出走？一年一度？”

“啊，不是第一次了。听他自己说只要感觉创作的灵感喷薄的时候，就不想自己被身份地位和金钱所束缚。”迹部耸耸肩。“他不肯继承家业从政，现在是一名自由作家，在配音社团里也担任编剧和填词的工作。”

“原来是这样。”

“不过，也正因如此，他才会委托本大爷来帮忙处理这件事——他发现自己的作品被剽窃了。”

“剽窃？”忍足大感新鲜。“不过，作品被剽窃这种事应该委托律师直接去法院提出控诉才对吧？怎么会想到委托私家侦探？”

“因为岛城并不想提出控诉。”迹部解释道：“岛城是从社团成立就参加的元老级成员，到现在已经3年多了。在岛城原本的生活圈子里，他那种孤僻个性，难免格外寂寞。虽然他嘴上没说过，但他能在这个社团里呆这么久，应该是非常珍惜和大家之间的这份感情的。”

听到这里忍足忽有些黯然：“可是，在这里面却有个人背叛了他。”

“是的，剽窃者把他的作品拿去卖给了唱片公司。虽然如此，岛城仍希望在不惊动团里其他人的情况下找出这个人，私下和这个剽窃者交涉一下。”

“唔，这应该不难，直接去唱片公司调查一下那位作者不就好了？”

“那个剽窃者用的是假名，再说岛城也不肯这么做，因为一旦这样调查的话，业界就会知道这个人是剽窃者。他不希望危害到朋友的未来。”迹部苦笑：“真难想象他竟然出生在一个政治家辈出的家族中。”

“啊呀，这个稻叶琢磨也太烂好人了吧？不过人一共就这么多，我们把每个人都试探一下，应该很容易找出真相。”忍足踌躇道，“但是如果想不引起其他人注意，恐怕会很难。根据刚才的情况来看，大家之间几乎是无话不谈的。”

迹部否决了忍足的说法：“说无话不谈倒也不尽然。本大爷之前问过岛城，自己也在这个社团里泡了两个多月，发现虽然大家平时聊的很多，甚至也会谈到一些日常生活中的琐事，但基本上很少会主动触及一些对方真实隐私的情况。像是对方的真实姓名、职业、家庭背景这些事，大多是不会谈到的，也很难判断真假。不过嘛……如果是这样线下聚会的时候，就可以让本大爷的眼力发挥作用了。”

原来，迹部最早听岛城提起这事的时候，正好是开膛手事件结束之后不久。那时候的迹部，还没有想到这件事会无法在网上解决，因此并未放在心上。后来时间流逝，迹部和配音社团的一干人等越发熟悉，剽窃事件却仍然毫无头绪。而此时，OLA侦探事务所却又遇到了他们成立以来的最大失败，看着身边情绪低落的忍足，也就促使迹部在开始计划学做广播剧送给忍足做情人节礼物的同时，定下了这次聚会。

“也就是说小景的计划就是请这些人到别墅，然后在闲聊中分别试探他们谁会是剽窃者了？”忍足突然想到：“这样的话，那我假冒Blue Rose是不是很麻烦？”

听了忍足担心的话，迹部反倒耸耸肩，毫不在意：“无所谓啊，反正我们是合作者，你去问或者本大爷去问都一样。只要能帮岛城找出答案就行了。说真的，本大爷其实也不想去怀疑他们，和这些人相处了一段时间，多少都有些主观的想法在里面。说不定你去的话，会比本大爷更客观呢？”

“小景……”听了这番话，忍足突然长出了一口气，凑过去轻轻啄了一下迹部的额头，“呼，我现在终于可以安心了，小景是真的原谅我了。”

“……白痴！”迹部撇撇嘴，然而终于还是绷不住笑了出来。案子都谈了这么久，想不到这家伙居然还在担心昨天的事，本大爷有这么小气么？可是……对于这样“小题大做”的忍足，自己倒是一点也不讨厌呢！

既然已经把事情都告诉了忍足，迹部的心情也轻松起来，打算一边工作一边好好的和忍足享受一番假期。可是到此时，迹部自己心里倒有点懊恼当初为了“教训”忍足而搞得身边这么多电灯泡了。

——特别是那个最麻烦的母猫长谷川。

长谷川麻衣的大小姐脾气，早在当初未见其人的时候，迹部就深知这点。只是在社团中，作为主要人物的长谷川确实有能够让她傲慢的资本，首先，她优美的声线和不似业余的演技，就不是寻常角色可以相比的，其次，她在脚本、配乐、后期方面也有相当不错的水平。再加上负责监制的团长赤泽似乎又很能解决她制造的问题，以至于大家都忽视了她的脾气。如今见到本人，才发现这位长谷川小姐真不是一般的难相处。

由于别墅距离滑雪场有相当一段距离，一听说还要让桦地开车送过去，长谷川就差点又发作起来。桦地的面无表情、不发一语，刚刚似乎严重“伤害”了长谷川大小姐“柔软纤细”的神经，让她大发脾气。

迹部本就因她对桦地十分失礼而大不高兴，本想稍说个两句，却不料这个女人在转过头面对自己的时候，立刻换了一副嘴脸：“迹部君，可不可以请你开车带我过去呢？我想……那辆车应该是你的吧？”

一边说着，她还一边抬手指向一旁的一辆最扎眼的红色跑车，声音说不出的娇柔妩媚，不愧是社团里的当家花旦。

“不好意思，那辆车是我的。”看到在长谷川麻衣这种态度下表情尴尬的迹部，神尾忍着笑举手，一本正经的答道。

“上山的时候大家开车都很累了吧，还是一起坐这辆车，让桦地来开就好了。”迹部用了极大的耐力克制住自己不对这女人发火，故意不接她的话题，而是热情的以主人的身份招呼大家上车——桦地开的是一辆小型巴士，足够把所有人载到滑雪场。

看大家陆续上车，长谷川就是再不情愿，也只好跟着上了车子。不过显然迹部的行为并没有使她死心，就是在车上，她也还是极度热情的和迹部搭讪着。

很明显，即使是来得晚了点，也没有阻碍长谷川麻衣了解到迹部是能在这个地方拥有一栋私人别墅的超级富翁这件事。再加上迹部本人俊帅的外表，实在不难解释我们这位长谷川“公主”为什么会对迹部如此青睐了。

相较于暗暗生气的迹部，坐在迹部身边的忍足更是心情复杂。在众人面前，他不好太过表现出内心吃醋的情绪，唯有代迹部抵挡这女人的话题时绵里藏针的说上两句，希望她能知难而退。可是不把旁人放在眼里的长谷川，根本没把忍足的话听进去，照样对迹部纠缠不清。看着身边心烦的爱人，忍足暗暗叹了口气，伸手轻轻在迹部的腿上拍了拍，以示安慰。

直到抵达滑雪场大家分开活动后，迹部和忍足才总算借着长谷川去租滑雪板的机会成功甩掉了她，两人对视一眼，不约而同的松了口气。

“本大爷好久没有遇见过这种……”迹部想了半天，也想不出一句合适的形容词，只有愤愤的在雪地上狠狠的跺脚出气。

忍足揽住迹部的肩头轻拍了拍，“算了小景。我们去滑雪吧！把案子什么的先放一放，好好的放松一会儿——啊呀，不过滑雪时还是要小心躲开那女人才行，幸好她那亮粉色滑雪衣很容易注意到。”

“……哼，那种女人，倒是很适合那种俗得恶心的亮粉色。本大爷才不会躲开这种低级的母猫呢！”嘴上这样说着，迹部却用力的撑了一下手中的滑雪杆，飞快的滑出了准备区。

忍足还没来得及为迹部口是心非的逞强莞尔，就急忙追了上去：“哎，小景，等我一下！”

不过迹部和忍足的担心这次有点多余了。长谷川麻衣显然很不擅长滑雪这项运动，一直在初学者区双腿打颤的她，自然不会打扰到在高手区自由滑行的迹部和忍足。没有她的聒噪，迹部和忍足总算可以享受一会儿两人独处的温馨时光。

“哼，你这家伙滑雪技术还不错嘛！”

“小景滑的也很好啊！来个比赛怎么样？”

“那是当然的，本大爷怎么会有不擅长的运动！比赛？沉醉在本大爷的美技之下吧！”

两人正滑得起劲，原本领先的迹部，速度却突然慢了下来，双眼望着前方，似乎看到了什么。

“怎么？”忍足从后面追上迹部，奇怪的问道。

迹部皱了皱眉：“没什么，刚刚我好像看到了赤泽……”

“赤泽不是没有来滑雪场吗？” 听到迹部这么说，忍足也向四周张望。

迹部摇了摇头。“没事，大概是我看错了。我们继续滑雪吧。”

虽然因为是滑雪度假的旺季，滑雪场相当热闹，但是忍足和迹部偶尔也能看到同社团的同伴们的身影，只是他们都小心的避开大家，不想被打扰这难得的独处时刻。

轻松快乐的滑雪时间倏忽即逝，眼看天色将晚，众人也回到了停车场集合，打算一起回别墅吃晚餐跟休息。

“奇怪，麻衣呢？”川田裕美左右看看，却没有看到长谷川麻衣的身影。

“她到了滑雪场之后不是跟你在一起行动的吗？”高井清贵问道。

“嗯，是啊。”裕美有些胆怯似的看向迹部的方向，“她不太会滑雪，本来我是在初学者区陪着她的。不过她没多一会儿就要我自己去滑雪，说她要去……要去自己、自己随便转转，让我离开了。”

看着裕美的神情和不自然的发言，大家就猜到，真相必定是这位个性糟糕的长谷川小姐，想去继续纠缠迹部，所以才不管自己糟糕的滑雪技术而故意甩开了裕美。

“真是的，约定好的集合时间已经过了吧？”感受到大家的视线，迹部焦躁的抬起手腕看表转移话题。“我们要等她来了以后再回别墅吗？”

“如果不等的话，她一定又会发脾气吧？说起来小裕美，能这样关心陪伴着长谷川的你，果然是很温柔啊！”稻叶琢磨异常灿烂的笑着说，露出了洁白整齐的牙齿。“嗯……又温柔，又可爱……啊，还很擅长滑雪，刚刚你的技术很棒哦！”

“啊？不，没、没有啦……”没有想到自己会被夸奖的裕美害羞的低下了头。

迹部听到稻叶对裕美的盛赞，观察着他看向裕美的眼神，不禁露出了玩味的神情。

“这倒是真的呢，也就只有你可以忍受那位小姐对你的呼来唤去吧，啊真讨厌呢还说是什么有钱人家的大小姐，是不是有钱人都这么讨厌呢……等下迹部君我也没有批评你的意思只是……”伊武依然低沉的碎碎念着，一边对裕美表达了赞赏，一边抱怨起长谷川来。

“深司……够了……”神尾头痛的再次打断了伊武，防止他继续口没遮拦。“不过不管怎么说，也就只有你还愿意在大家分头滑雪时还和我们的公主陛下在一起了。从这点来说，你确实很厉害！”

“嗯，没错。”木更津淳也点头赞同。

“我们都是女孩子嘛……”备受大家称赞裕美的头埋的更深，脸红得一直烧到耳根。“只有我们两个女孩子，互相照顾也、也是应该的！”

“呐，高井，你怎么可以把你家公主这么丢在一边的说！”柳泽的玩笑却转向了一边缺乏存在感的高井清贵。

“别这么说啦……”高井用和他那好听的声音十分不搭的懦弱语气回应：“长谷川小姐听到会不高兴的。”

为男主角配音的高井和为女主角配音的长谷川在配音的时候向来合作无间，两个人的网名又特别有缘，因此大家玩笑时就曾合称他们是龙宫夫妻。

那时候隔着网络，听到高井那把醉人的美好声线，自比“龙宫之姬”的长谷川自然也不会太反对大家这样开玩笑。毕竟当时整个社团里也再没第二个男人比那个“浦岛次郎”的声音更能配得上她了。但是见面之后，相比这个相貌平平又不像是什么有钱人的高井清贵，长谷川麻衣早就把兴趣转到了迹部景吾身上。

因此这个玩笑话，忍足虽然是第一次听到，并不了解前因后果，但是光看长谷川麻衣这几个小时内的言谈举止，和高井的那个尴尬的样子，倒也能把这其中的内情猜个八九不离十，顺口答腔道：“啊，她也许不会介意的吧。”

“倒也是呢，不过这也是因为现在她不在我才敢开玩笑的说啦……”柳泽摊手，“我才不想惹到这位小姐呢！”

“老实说，这位大小姐确实叫人受不了。”柳泽的抱怨显然得到了众人的一致赞同，木更津淳无奈的叹了口气。“说起来，她在社团里乱发脾气也不是一次两次了。如果不是团长每次都亲自在当中协调，浦岛你又是个老好人，大家大概早就受不了她了吧。”

“她今天好像还特别在意迹部……”稻叶想起来时的情形，忍着笑看向一脸黑线的迹部。

“见到真人才发现她让人难以忍受的程度根本比在网上时还要上升好几个LEVEL啊！”

“对啊，为什么要向桦地君那么失礼的大叫大嚷！”

“唉，团长现在要是在的话，一定会为她说好话的……”

或许是压抑许久的怨念一下子爆发出来的关系，大家七嘴八舌的抱怨起来。最后，忍足促狭的总结道。“啊呀，看来这位小姐被大家讨厌的程度，简直就像是推理剧场里那种一登场观众就知道她铁定会被害的角色嘛！”

和迹部景吾的关系密切到能够借用这种规模的别墅开网友聚会，加上长谷川纠缠迹部时忍足的表现，在场的众人早就看出这位“Blue Rose”和迹部的关系恐怕是相当不简单。所以对于忍足醋味十足的发言，在场众人也只是跟着笑了笑，没说什么。

只是那时候，他们谁也没想到，忍足最后这个小小的玩笑，竟然会一语成谶——在那之后，他们居然真的在森林里发现了长谷川麻衣的尸体。

当大家回到别墅许久，对于长谷川麻衣不在滑雪场也没回别墅这一事实感到不安，因而全体出动，打算出去找她的时候，却意外发现在距离别墅不远处的森林里，一个黑漆漆的人影正醒目的仰躺在那白皑皑的雪地上。再走近些，长谷川麻衣那扭曲变色的脸孔就展现在众人眼前。她的口鼻都塞满了白雪，两眼凸起圆睁，眨也不眨，那件在人群里格外扎眼的亮粉色滑雪外套，此时更是刺眼。

“这……这不是真的吧……”看到眼前这可怕一幕的时候，稻叶琢磨惊愕得整个眼镜都掉了下来。但他第一时间便把裕美挡在身后，“不要看，裕美小姐！”

柳泽慎也亦是难以相信发生了这种事：“别、别开玩笑了的说！”

“很遗憾，这不是玩笑。”和其他惊吓得几乎无法做出反应的人相比，木更津亮却冷静的有些恐怖。他俯下身子，戴着不知何时套上的薄手套，轻触了一下长谷川麻衣的颈部，做着无意义的确认。“她是真的死了……”

和他同时蹲在尸体旁的忍足诧异的看着木更津亮：“你……”

“抱歉，请你不要接触尸体。”而木更津亮看到忍足也伸出了手的时候，表情却有些不满。“虽然我想这个时间是不可能立刻请警方上山的了，但我们还是要尽量的保护现场。”

“这是当然的了，不过……”

“既然出了这种事，那就是我的职责了。”木更津亮打断了忍足的话，敛起温和的神色，露出干练的气息，他从怀里掏出了证件展示在众人眼前。“我是刑警，所以在警方的人到来之前，请大家暂时听从我的安排。”

“原来你是警察。”忍足有些意外的推了推眼镜。

除了木更津淳和柳泽，其他人也是一脸意外，难道这位美男警官之所以会参加这次聚会是早有了什么预感？

“大家不要误会，我之所以会到这里来，确实只是为了陪同淳来参加这次聚会。”察觉众人眼中的疑问，木更津亮苦笑着耸肩解释道。

“结果居然发生了凶杀案……”稻叶琢磨不自觉的望向忍足和迹部。他虽然确实想调查剽窃的犯人，但却没想到居然会发生这样的凶杀案。

回到别墅之后，木更津亮第一时间给警方打了电话。果然如他所料，警方最快也要在明天早上才能赶到这里。

事情发展到这个地步，谁也没有心情开口说话，桦地虽然早就准备好了晚餐，可这种时候，也没有任何人有那个胃口去吃饭。

裕美虽然因为稻叶的细心而没有看到尸体，但发生杀人案这件事还是让这个可怜的少女受到了不小的惊吓，于是在静的出奇的客厅里，裕美细微的抽泣声也显得格外清晰。

“怎么会这样的说……”终于，个性活泼的柳泽再也无法忍耐这种压抑感，站起身烦躁的在客厅里来回踱步。

木更津淳揉着太阳穴拉住了他：“大家已经很烦了，你就不要再晃来晃去了。”

“可是，虽然长谷川……好吧对死者这样似乎不敬……人很讨厌，但也没有什么理由一定要杀死她吧？”柳泽不满的抱怨，“怎么会发生这种事的说！太不可思议了的说！”

“我想，至少应该先让我进行尸检，至少确定了死因和死亡时间再来讨论——呵，大家别这样看着我，我没说吗？我是医生。”忍足半是自语的话才一出口，才发现吸引了所有人的视线，连忙补充道。

“医生……”听到忍足的话，高井清贵面部肌肉忽然抽动了一下。“虽然BLUE ROSE是医生，但也不适合插手现在的情况吧？”

“高井先生说的很有道理。”木更津亮的视线转向忍足，语气不疾不徐，但却显得很有气势。无论是对大家的称呼还是整个人的态度，现在的木更津亮都和之前有种判若两人的感觉。

忍足推推眼镜，无奈的挑了挑唇角，闭口不言。

赤泽站起身，“既然警方明天就能赶到，那我们就早点回房间休息吧！桦地君也为我们准备了食物，大家多少吃一些，然后好好睡一觉。发生这种事，已经叫人很累了。虽然长谷川小姐的事情很遗憾，但我们又不是凶手，又不是警察，枯坐在这里实在没什么意义。”

“凶手……在凶手还逍遥法外的时候，大家还是尽可能的小心一点。”木更津亮重复了一遍这个词汇，眉间的神色又严肃了几分：“请大家今晚辛苦一点，都聚集在这个大厅里，如果需要去洗手间，也请结伴同行，最好不要落单。”

“哥，你这是……”木更津淳没想到哥哥会这样说，低声嘟囔了一半说不下去。他耳濡目染看哥哥办案多年，早已听出他的言外之意。

虽然木更津亮处理此事的可靠态度足以叫人感到心里踏实，但毕竟是遇到了凶杀案，大家惴惴不安的时候，脑子反而更加灵光。何况在场的众人谁也不是傻子，大家的脸色一时间都凝重了许多。

急性子的柳泽最先按耐不住，直接喊了出来：“亮兄！你这话难道是在怀疑凶手还会对我们之中的人下手的说？！我们之中不可能有凶手的说！”

“还是说，警官先生根本就是怀疑凶手在我们之中？”刚刚还一脸镇定出言安抚大家的赤泽也变了脸色。“这不可能！”

“可是我没记错的话……”听了这话高井吓得脸色发白，退到距离忍足最远的角落喃喃自语。“忍足君之前还预言过长谷川小姐的的死讯吧……”

本就已经紧绷到极点的气氛终于不复平静，木更津淳苦恼的瞪着柳泽，要不是这家伙口没遮拦，事情也不会闹得一发不可收拾。

“既然有人提到这点，刚刚的那番话，真的只是玩笑而已么？”看看高井，又看看议论纷纷的众人，木更津亮沉吟片刻，蹙眉对忍足说道：“忍足君，可以请你给一个解释么？”

忍足还未开口，一旁一直碎碎念伊武的声音倒大了起来：“……什么啊那种女人的事需要预言吗虽然BLUE ROSE的预言很奇怪不过放在那个女人身上也就不奇怪了啊不过凶手的目标如果是那个女人的话那我们大可以放心……”

“咳！”神尾清清嗓子大声开口，截住伊武的话，但话中也对伊武的观点表示赞同。“除非那个凶手是无差别的杀人狂魔，不然我想我们应该不用担心吧？”

“……”裕美虽然一直保持沉默，但她的表情从刚才开始却变得有些奇怪起来，她环视众人，似乎想说什么，但终于咬咬嘴唇没有说出口，只是低下头涨红了脸。

一直坐在她身边的稻叶犹豫了一下，终于还是伸出手，在她的小手上拍了拍以示安慰，眼神却望向迹部。现在大家七嘴八舌的，甚至牵连了和迹部交情匪浅的忍足，他很想知道那位迹部大爷会怎么处理这件事。

迹部果然没有让他失望。

正当客厅陷入了尴尬和混乱局面的时候，一声气势十足的冷哼，打断了在场所有人的七嘴八舌。

“不好意思，刚刚出于对警方的尊重，本大爷没有干涉。”迹部勾起嘴角，目光灼灼的盯着木更津亮：“不过我想警官阁下大概忘了一件事，这里是本大爷的私人别墅，这附近，包括发生杀人案的那片树林，都是本大爷的私有财产。因此在本地警方没有到来之前，我作为这片土地的主人，有权利全权处理这里发生的所有事情。”

一直以来迹部都表现得相当温和亲切，就连之前长谷川如此露骨的骚扰和纠缠他都不曾有丝毫不悦或失礼。但此刻迹部大爷锋芒毕露的站在客厅当中，才让在场众人猛地意识到他那浑然天成的王者气息。被迹部的声音和视线所震慑，在场的众人都选择了保持沉默，就连刚刚怀疑忍足的高井也不由得有些畏缩的蜷进了沙发里。

“迹部先生说的很对。”唯有木更津亮对于迹部突然发话一点也不意外，而是理所当然似的点了点头。“以你们OLA侦探事务所两位大侦探的能耐，或许这件事也足可以解决。不过我身为警察，发生了案件就不能袖手旁观，要把每一种可能性都考虑到才行。刚刚对忍足先生的质疑，也请迹部先生不要介意。”

“OLA侦探事务所？”一旁的木更津淳不愧是双胞胎之一，敏锐的再次抓住了自家兄长话中的重点。

裕美看看睥睨众生的迹部，又望望云淡风轻的忍足，忽然捂住小嘴惊呼：“啊，我知道了，是前不久那个恶之花最后一期节目去采访的那个……”

虽然那期节目没能播出，但因为忍足和迹部漂亮的解决了这个案件，所以新闻里倒是报道了忍足和迹部的英姿。

被人怀疑到自己头上的时候，忍足便已经打算站出来解决这个案件，只是没想到迹部会先行站出来，更没想到原来木更津亮早已经想起他和迹部的身份。话已至此，他索性也站起身，和迹部并肩而立，“对，我们是侦探。这次既然因为一句玩笑话而被怀疑，我想我有责任解决这个案子，你说呢，景吾？”

“那是当然的。本大爷怎么可能看着你被人怀疑，啊嗯？”迹部目不斜视，但唇边的笑意却显得灿烂耀眼，叫在场众人一时间都无法移开视线。

“我很佩服二位的信心和彼此之间的信任。”木更津亮从口袋里掏出一条蓝色的丝带，不紧不慢的把一直披散着的长发束在脑后，“只是，作为警官，我可不能袖手旁观。”

“那你打算怎么办？”迹部唇角带笑，盯着干劲十足的木更津亮。

“很简单，二位进行调查的时候，我必须在场。”

忍足叹了口气，“这是打算监视我们么？”

“我也只是想尽到我做警察的职责而已。”木更津亮并不否认忍足的话。“总之，我相信二位的能力，但是也请不要让我这个警察太过失职。”他的声音低沉且紧绷起来：“在我的眼前发生这样的案件，已经是我警察生涯中的最大耻辱了……”

“好吧，本大爷没意见。”迹部盯着木更津亮的眼中闪过一丝赞赏，“不过……我希望其他人在我们进行调查的时候，都留在客厅里，不要离开。”

“这是当然。”木更津淳接触到兄长的视线，率先点了头。

迹部朝他笑笑，转身对一旁宛如布景板的桦地道：“桦地，你也留在这里。”

“是。”桦地低沉的应声，才叫众人注意到了他的存在。他沉默木然的样子，放在这种时候，更添了几分威慑力。

目送忍足、迹部、柳泽和木更津亮离开了客厅，余下的众人彼此打量着，都有些不自在起来。

“别担心，裕美小姐。”稻叶低声安慰着身边的少女。

裕美转向他，努力绽出一个笑容。“嗯……OLA的大侦探，一定可以解决这桩案件吧？”

“嗯，他们一定可以的！”稻叶琢磨这样说虽然也确实是对迹部有着充足的信心，但想到因为自己的委托反而使迹部卷入了这次的杀人案，还是在心里叹了口气。

迹部当然不知道稻叶的想法，他迹部大爷现在火大还来不及呢！一想到刚刚木更津亮说的那句要忍足解释的话，迹部就没有好脸色。

木更津亮倒是浑不介意，先是跟着忍足和迹部回房间取了现场鉴识用的工具，然后三个人才一起重新向发现尸体的第一现场走去。

忍足瞧瞧平静的木更津亮，终于忍不住道：“木更津警官，我可不可以请问一下，你……真的是在怀疑我么？”

“这很重要？”木更津亮一挑眉，但并没打算逃避这个问题，而是如实道：“如果我真的怀疑你的话，就不会同意你们参与进来了。”

“哼！”迹部听了，不禁冷哼了一声。

木更津亮不以为意的看向迹部，解释道：“刚刚那种情况，不让忍足先生交代一下，可能不好，不过……”他话说了一半，却不再说下去。

忍足和迹部也不追问，三人来到长谷川陈尸的现场，不约而同的沉默了下来。

因为要保护现场的关系，木更津亮没有让任何人接触过尸体，所以尸体到现在还躺在林间的雪地上。高傲的长谷川生前怕是怎么也没想到自己的尸体会这样丢弃在树林中。

“没有脚印。”木更津亮又一次打量周围，喃喃自语：“竟然真的没有脚印。”

迹部皱起眉头，这个细节他从刚刚就注意到了，在长谷川麻美的尸体边，唯一留下的脚印，就是发现尸体时忍足和木更津亮两人走近的脚印。除此之外，并没有其他人的脚印。

“这里大概不是第一案发现场。”忍足看了一眼木更津亮，把带来的手套也分给他一副。“不介意的话，我要检查尸体了。”

木更津亮看看准备完善的忍足，点了点头。

此时天早已经彻底黑下来，为了方便忍足工作，迹部和木更津亮各拿一只手电筒负责照明。三个人为方便作业，只戴了现场鉴证用的薄手套，结果没一会儿工夫，手指便冻得生疼。

“尸体完全被冻僵了，很难判断出准确的死亡时间，不过根据这个冻僵的程度和今天的气温判断，尸体至少被冻了三个小时以上。”忍足一边验尸一边不忘抽空体贴身边的迹部。“景吾，你只是拿手电筒而已，还是把滑雪手套戴上吧！”

“本大爷没关系，倒是你自己的手……”迹部蓦然想到木更津亮还在一旁看着，转而道：“还有什么别的线索吗？死因确定是窒息？”

迹部急于转移话题，这问题问的未免有些简单了，以长谷川麻美口鼻塞满雪，面色紫涨、眼珠外凸的死相来看，就算是外行也看得出是窒息而死了。木更津亮在一旁听了不禁微笑，偏偏迹部的眼力好过了头，一下就发见木更津亮在为自己的问题偷笑，可是对方并没开口，迹部也只好郁闷的闭起嘴巴。

谁知就是这么个简单的问题，反倒是提醒了忍足：“等下，你们来帮我把她的头稍微抬起来一点。”

木更津亮闻讯，把手中的手电筒交给迹部，自己轻轻扶起尸体的头部。忍足小心的不叫她口鼻中的雪掉出来，然后伸出冻得有些麻木的手指轻轻拉开她滑雪衣的衣领拉链。

滑雪衣的衣领全都是可以一直拉到下颌，如今被忍足轻轻拉开，三人都是不约而同的倒吸了一口冷气。

在长谷川白皙发青的颈部皮肤上，可以清晰的看到紫色的指痕。但是这指痕的形状显得比一般手指要粗大得多，而且还留有一些奇特的颗粒条纹痕迹，非常古怪。

“她确实死于窒息，不过看起来，她的窒息是被人掐死的，而不是被人用雪闷死的……”忍足的表情有些古怪。“可是，若她是隔着滑雪衣被掐死的，脖子上绝对不会有这样的痕迹。”

“这就有趣了。尸体在没有脚印的雪地上被发现，然后掐痕留在了脖子上，那就证明，死者那时候没有穿滑雪衣，或者至少没有把滑雪衣拉到领口。”木更津亮嘴里说着有趣，可脸色却越发难看起来。这个案子越是调查，就越显得非同一般的麻烦。他心里怀疑的对象，到现在还没有任何证据能够指证他。

没有证据的推理，那就只是乱猜——木更津亮有些焦虑的咂咂嘴。

迹部却不疾不徐的分析着：“从我们和长谷川分开到发现她尸体的这段时间里，除非是回到了别墅，不然她就算是在滑雪场的休息站里休息，也没理由在这种天气脱下滑雪衣。那相比较之下，在某种时候拉下拉链的可能性比较大。”

“不止如此。”忍足慎重的比对了一下指痕，“虽然指痕粗细的程度差别不是很明显，但是根据指痕的位置来看，凶手更有可能是从她的身后掐死她的。”

“喔？”木更津亮把注意力集中到了尸体的脖颈处。

“你看这里，如果是从正面掐上去，”忍足说着，在空中比划着来举例说明。“两个拇指通常是重叠的，食指会环着被害人的脖子。而如果是从背面下手，就不会出现这种重叠的指痕。”

忍足又继续向下拉开滑雪衣的拉链，一直到腰际，突然皱了皱眉，停了下来。“接下来的检验在户外不是很方便。虽然没有检查过不能断言死者是否受过性侵，但以我的经验来说，服装穿的这样整齐，凶手事后为她穿衣的可能性非常小。”

“唔……”木更津亮点了点头，却又有些犹豫。确实，在这种天气、时间、地点，要做那样细致的验尸工作实在有些强人所难。可是不知道这样半途而废的检查，会不会漏掉什么重要的线索？

“其他的都检查好了么？”迹部的声音突然响起，打断了木更津亮的努力思索。

忍足站起身：“嗯，大致也就只有这些情况，更详细的，还要等警方的鉴证科人员来仔细搜证。”

“嗯，确实。”木更津亮点了点头。“辛苦了，忍足君。”

“那……我们先进去吧。”迹部清清嗓子，有些不自在的说。

忍足眯起眼睛，面带微笑。他才刚刚摘掉手套，冰冷的双手立刻被迹部握住揉搓起来，现在从心底往外暖着，至于木更津亮的怀疑，真的是已经半分也不放在心上了。木更津亮自然也看到这一幕，无声的撇了撇嘴。

虽然是在尸体前，但是忍足和迹部之间弥漫着这样的气息，还是叫这冰冷的案发现场多了一丝奇异的温馨感。

只可惜，当三人回到别墅的时候，这种温馨感立刻消失不见，客厅里从刚刚开始就一直弥漫的紧张氛围，并没有因为木更津亮带着忍足和迹部去验尸，就变得淡薄起来。

“有什么发现么？”木更津淳主动凑上去问。在这种情形下，比起其他人，他这个亲弟弟自然更方便出面。

木更津亮看了一眼弟弟，摇了摇头，“没有太多发现。”

这当然并不是实话，木更津亮清楚，凶手很有可能就是这间房间里的其中一人，虽然推理小说中的警察总是无能的代言人，可他还没有菜到对嫌疑人公布调查进度的程度。

对警察工作其实毫无兴趣可言的木更津淳也并不是真的那么关心验尸的结果。他只是做了一个弟弟能为哥哥做到的一件力所能及的小事而已——比起等到有别人问出这个问题，他来问要好太多了。

不过迹部对于这对兄弟的小伎俩并不以为意，而是主动问道：“接下来，要调查死者的遗物么？桦地，钥匙。”

“是。”虽然木更津亮离桦地更近，但桦地还是将钥匙送到了迹部手上。

看到木更津亮徒然伸出的手和额头的黑线，迹部愉悦的勾了勾嘴角。虽然对方之前曾怀疑忍足，可本大爷怎么会做故意报复这么不华丽的事？这不过是巧合嘛！

“这个房间……”无视了木更津亮的郁闷，迹部带着忍足率先打开房门，走进了长谷川麻衣的房间，却被这房间里的情况吓了一跳。他吩咐桦地准备的这些客房，布置都是统一的，他怎么也想象不到，才几个钟头的时间，长谷川麻衣就会把这个房间搞成现在这个样子——

墙上凡是能悬挂东西的地方，挂满了时装、礼服、睡衣……花样繁多到让走进这房间的三个男人有种误入女性服装间的错觉，完全让人想象不出其实这些衣服的主人只会在这个房间留宿三天。

“她到底带了多少衣服来……”忍足努力去回忆长谷川抵达别墅时的情况，那时候他并没见她提着能装下这么多衣服的大行李箱啊？

“是桦地帮她搬进来的吧？”木更津亮猜测。

“是！”门口传来桦地的应答声，反而把木更津亮吓了一跳。他转过头去，才发现桦地拎着另一个体积相当可观的箱子走了进来。

“这是……”迹部和桦地对视了三秒钟：“也是长谷川麻衣的箱子？”

“是！”

……迹部你到底是怎么从桦地的眼神中读出这个信息来的？木更津亮以一种不可思议的眼神看着迹部和桦地互动。反倒是忍足早在海滨一同参加活动时就见识过迹部和桦地之间超乎寻常的默契，并不觉得有多惊异。

他的注意力，还是专注在能否在这个房间里收集到有用的情报，帮自己洗脱嫌疑并且查明真凶，这才是眼前最重要的事情。

比如现在，这房间除了挂满了数量惊人的衣服之外，长谷川其他的物品都摆放得非常有条理，整整齐齐的拖鞋，洗手间排列整齐的乳液，靠墙立着的滑雪板……这种有条理，很奇怪。很难想象一个能把衣服挂成这样的女人，会是个有条理到把东西摆放得整整齐齐的人。特别是在打开长谷川麻衣那个暂时放在储物间里的箱子之后，忍足更加肯定了自己的猜测。

这个被一台笔记本电脑和平板电脑占去小半的箱子实在太乱，乱得让人觉得东西根本就是随便塞进去的，丝毫没有条理可言。

“居然还带了床单。”迹部皱起眉：“难道他以为本大爷的别墅连床单都没有？还是她想彰显自己比别人更高贵？”

“这东西是做什么用的？”忍足则疑惑的看着一个小包装的透明的塑胶制品，拿起来仔细阅读上面的文字：“高跟鞋护脚垫？她带这个来干嘛？”

迹部伸手拎起另一个小袋子端详：“还有这个，蚕茧深层皮肤清洁套装工具组。”

“这个更夸张……”木更津亮一头黑线的把手里的东西丢回了箱子：“乳贴？”

忍足满头黑线：“她这是搬家还是旅游？”

“你们看这个。”在这堆对于男人们而言完全意味不明的东西中，迹部找出了一件最有价值的。“这个是长谷川麻美的记事本。”

记事本是被迹部从一个小小的亚麻布制成的袋子里找出来的，和袋子同样质地的亚麻布封面证明这个记事本大概只因为本身设计的缘故，才难得的被粗心的主人相对用心的保存着。

“咦？字倒是还挺端正的。”迹部翻开第一页，啧啧叹道。

长谷川麻美的字是很女性的那种笔画圆润的字体，相比起她凌乱的行李，笔记上的字倒是有条有理，只是里面记载的内容却显得很没有营养，除了“X月X日X时间 健身房”或者“X月X日X时间 美容院”之类的备忘，还有网络配音社团的会议日期备忘。

“长谷川虽然不好相处，但是对社团的事情还是很认真的。”迹部对此并不意外，像是没什么发现一般合起了记事本。只有了解迹部如忍足，才会注意到他在翻看记事本的时候，视线在某处稍作停留。

一无所获的离开了长谷川的房间之后，木更津亮有些泄气。虽然他不认为自己能够一下子找到凶手，但是对于这种毫无进展的情况，他还是觉得相当挫败。

“不知道警官先生有没有收获？”迹部的声音带着一丝戏谑的味道。

“暂时还没有，不过嘛……”木更津亮强扯出一个笑容：“虽然没有什么证据可以证明事情和忍足君有关，不过也没有什么证据可以证明他的清白呢。”

“不用着急，这个夜晚才刚刚开始，时间还很充裕。”迹部把手中长谷川麻美的记事本丢给木更津亮，“警官先生可以慢慢的找。我们走，忍足。”

“你们去哪里？”

“客厅。”

“那个……我可以检查其他人的房间么？”

迹部转过头看了看木更津亮，“那要问问其他人同意不同意了，至于本大爷的房间，你可以随便检查。如果想去的话，和桦地说一声就可以了。”

木更津亮任由忍足和迹部离开了长谷川麻美的房间，自己则苦恼的站在原地挠了挠头：“如果我的直觉没错，应该是那个家伙才对啊，为什么没有证据呢？”

“小景不介意他检查我们的房间？”对于迹部最后的回答，忍足感到相当意外。

迹部挑起嘴角：“没关系，反正桦地在。而且……他是不会真的去检查哪个人的房间的。”

“为什么？”忍足奇道。

“因为没有意义。”迹部道：“我们从发现尸体到现在，只有我们在木更津亮的监视下回去取过工具，其他人都没有回过房间。何况案件又发生在室外，房间里有凶手线索的可能微乎其微，他那么说只是在诈我们罢了。”

“果然如此么……”面对木更津亮的怀疑，忍足就算再好脾气也难免撇嘴。“对了，在长谷川房间里，有没有收获？”

“当然，只是那个警察还是太笨了，所以才没有发现而已。”迹部伸出手指，“在长谷川麻美房间里，至少可发现两处可疑，那家伙都没有注意。”

忍足推推眼镜笑道：“其中之一当然就是她记事本上的秘密了？”

“是的，”迹部点头，“她的记事本上有些很有趣的东西，可惜的是那个笨警察没有发现。或者说，他没有看懂。”

“没看懂？难道那个女人还留下了什么密码？”

“嗯，说是密码也不恰当，应该说是长谷川自己专用的记号吧！”迹部拿出自己的记事本，用笔在上面画下那些奇怪的记号和文字：围绕在文字外面的是一个玉手箱的图案，图案中间写有两个日期。最后一排则是一个古怪的花状图形，是由六个梭形组成，不规则的交叠着，中间重叠的部分是一个钻石的形状。

就是因为这其中混杂着日期，所以被木更津亮当作一般的日程安排忽略掉了。但是迹部却没有忽略这两个时间。

——8月24日和11月5日，这两个日子，正是唱片公司买下剽窃者作品的日子。这两个日期被长谷川麻美记录在一处，绝不会是巧合。

虽然稻叶琢磨，也就是岛城谦介希望迹部不要从唱片公司着手，但迹部仍然对唱片公司进行了一番调查，这两个日期，就是他调查得到的收获。

“小景居然能调查到这种日期？”听了迹部的叙述，忍足很是惊叹。

迹部不以为然道：“如果不是那家唱片公司用来存放合约的电脑没有联网，本大爷早就调查到剽窃者的真正身份了。”

“……”忍足苦笑，自家恋人的表现似乎总能让他大吃一惊，有时候他真的很怀疑，迹部景吾这个人是不是真的需要自己这个搭档。他平静了一下心情，这才问道：“难道说，剽窃者，其实就是长谷川麻美？”

“不是她。”迹部摇摇头。“她不需要。虽然这女人脾气实在不好，但以本大爷的眼力看来，这女人有她的骄傲，以她的能力，也不至于去剽窃别人的作品。本大爷更倾向于另一种可能。”

“真正的剽窃者，杀了她灭口。确实，这样才有充足的杀人动机。”忍足代迹部把话说了下去。“那长谷川房间里的第二处疑点呢？”

“至于第二处。”迹部微微一笑。“你还记不记得，我们今天是怎么摆脱长谷川纠缠的？”

“啊！”忍足顿时恍然大悟。“真的，我就觉得有点奇怪。不过，这意味着什么呢？”

“这点本大爷也还不确定。”迹部蹙眉道。“不过如果本大爷关于长谷川麻美笔记本上内容的猜测成立，那犯人的身份我也已经猜到了。”

“对了，刚刚验尸的时候，还有一个发现，我还没有提起。”忍足则盯着迹部绘制的记号，指着最后那个古怪的图样道。“在她脖颈的指痕，靠近后颈处上，还有处反常的凹痕，形状很淡，有些模糊，但是我觉得，和这个图样非常相像。不，不对，应该再加上几笔。”

说着，忍足从迹部手中接过笔，在这个花状图形的正上方画了一个小小的三角形。“这样就差不多了。”

“喔？”迹部的眼中闪过一丝精光。“是这样吗……如果是这样的话，谜底应该可以揭晓了。”

“真的？”忍足推推眼镜，笑道：“看来小景很积极的想帮我洗刷冤屈嘛！”

“当然！唔嗯……啰唆！”听了忍足的后半句话，迹部的脸不由得红了红。

调戏小景成功！忍足牵着迹部的手，还一本正经的用公事公办的口吻说道：“小景确定那个人是凶手了？”

“是的。”

“啊呀，希望那家伙没有毁掉证据。”

“我想，他不会的。”迹部虽然自信自己找出了真凶，但是脸上的表情却一点也不轻松。其实，和社团中的人相处的这几个月来，他过的也很愉快。如今演变成杀人案，他甚至有些自责，如果早些找出这个剽窃者，这桩杀人案是不是就不会发生？

“我、我们是警察，都不许动！”两人刚走到客厅门口，就听到了一个陌生的声音。

忍足和迹部对视一眼，走进客厅。

两个脸上还长着青春痘的小警察，手里举着枪，声音颤抖的盯着客厅中的所有人。

“你们这是做什么？”迹部高高的挑起眉来，心情非常不爽。

“咳咳，”稻叶琢磨瞥了一眼这两个小警察。“这两个小家伙是接到报警电话以后赶来的，结果不知是不是搞不清状况，刚刚听大家说这里发生的是杀人案，就想把所有人都带回警察局去。我们正在解释的时候，你们就回来了。”

双方正在僵持，幸好木更津亮及时赶到，才算给众人解了围。

“真是非常对不起！”小警察惭愧得无地自容。“我们没有想到会发生杀人案然后有些惊慌失措……但是，想到这里有杀人凶手就……”

“哼，这样的程度做警察也太嫩了。不过我已经知道谁是真凶了，所以你们也不用这么害怕。”因为心情的关系，迹部的声音带着一丝淡淡的怅然，虽然语带嘲讽，可这番话说起来却并没有什么讽刺的味道。

“真的？”迹部这句话一出口，立刻成为了众人瞩目的焦点。

“犯人，就是你，高井。”迹部并没有卖关子，而是直接淡然的转向高井，说出了自己的判断。

“诬陷，这是诬陷！”高井激动的站起身，“迹部，我知道你和忍足交情不一般，但你也不能为了洗脱他的嫌疑就诬陷我啊！”

“不是诬陷。”迹部摇了摇头，“你可以把你的滑雪手套拿出来，和长谷川脖颈上的指痕对比一下。”

“同一个厂牌的滑雪手套，上面设计的防滑纹路都是一样的！”高井拿着自己的手套举起来给大家看，然后又看向其他人，“我不相信只有我用这个厂牌的手套。”

高井的话明显打动了大家，因为他的这副手套的确非常常见，就连木更津亮自己也是用的一模一样的手套。这也是他最初没有提出用手套上的纹路来判断凶手的理由之一。

“其实只要把你的手套拿去警察局鉴识课去化验，很容易就能找到证据。”迹部走到高井面前，从他手里夺过他的滑雪手套。“更何况，你的手套上有一道特殊的伤痕，这就是证明你是凶手的证据。”

果然，在高井的滑雪手套上，有一处被划破的新鲜伤痕。

“！”高井的脸色顿时变了，但他依然强作镇定：“就算这样，我有什么理由杀死麻美？大家都知道，社团里我和麻美的关系最好。”

“就是因为你们的关系最好，她才知道了不该知道的事情，最终被你杀死了。”迹部冷笑了一声。“长谷川的记事本上，留下了指证你的线索。”

“什么？！”这次脱口而出的人却是木更津亮。他和迹部一起去调查长谷川麻美的遗物，一无所获，怎么迹部竟然会发现指证凶手的重要线索？“怎么会？你发现了什么线索？”

“因为你不知道，8月24日和11月5日这两个日子意味着什么。”迹部嘴里是在回答木更津亮的问题，但视线却牢牢锁定在面前的高井清贵身上。他满意的看到，听到这两个日期的高井脸色已经开始惨白。

高井兀自嘴硬道：“这两个日子有什么问题？”

“社团中，有人剽窃了团员的作品卖给唱片公司，这两个日期，就是交易的日子。而且在记事本上，长谷川用了一个非常有趣的标记。她画了一个玉手箱。”迹部勾起嘴角。“玉手箱代表什么，在座的诸位都明白吧？”

“这个图案……是在暗指浦岛？”稻叶的脸色也变了。他已经明白了迹部的意思，高井杀死长谷川的理由，居然是因为剽窃的事情被发现所以杀人灭口？如此说来，剽窃事件才是这次杀人案的源头？

浦岛太郎的故事里，浦岛最后拿着龙宫公主送的玉手箱离开了龙宫，然后打开了箱子，变成了老人。玉手箱，可以说是这个故事里的最重要的道具。高井和长谷川被人称作龙宫夫妻，所以他们在网上用的头像，就是玉手箱。

当然，如果是平时，也许有人会怀疑长谷川麻美，但是在长谷川被杀这种情况下，最可疑的人，自然就是高井了。

“剽窃的人原来是你么……”相比稻叶，这次最先做出反应的，竟然是神尾。他愤怒的站起身，重重的朝高井挥出了拳头，顿时把他打倒在沙发上。“竟然是你，你居然这么做！我真是看错你了！”

“啊啊，还真是难看呢……”拉住继续想揍人的神尾，伊武的絮叨，一反常态的简短和有营养。显然，他的心情也没有他表现出的那么镇定冷淡。“啊不过我们这么没有存在感大概迹部不知道我们的作品被剽窃的事情吧不过看琢磨的反应他也有作品被剽窃了吧……”

“你们也……”稻叶琢磨心情复杂。他听过自己被剽窃的作品，谱的曲子他格外中意，而且还有些熟悉，现在想来，那曲子应该出自伊武和神尾之手了。

“我……”高井哑口无言，终于沮丧的垂下了头。“对不起，稻叶、伊武、神尾……我不应该剽窃你们的作品，如果我没这样做，也就不会因此而受到长谷川麻美的要挟，最后还杀了她。”

浦岛太郎打开了玉手箱，失去了一切；而高井清贵打开了“玉手箱”，同样失去了自己一切。事到如今，他也已经不打算再狡辩了。早在众人发现长谷川麻美尸体的时候，他的内心就已经承受着重大的压力。更倒霉的是，高井本打算把众人的怀疑转移到忍足身上好掩盖自己的罪行，却因此激发了迹部的斗志，使他更快的解决了这案子。

“她要挟你？”迹部挑眉。“她是想要你送她一条项链，对吧？”

高井像是看到外星人一样看着迹部：“你、你怎么知道？是的，麻美说我发了横财，要我送她礼物，画了一张设计图给我，要我定做一条钻石项链送给她做礼物……”

“可这也没必要杀人啊！”柳泽大叫。

“她、她太过分了……她对我太过分了……我只是喜欢她而已，她却一直侮辱我，不断勒索我送礼物，对我不屑一顾，自己却向有钱人献媚讨好……”高井低垂着头，断断续续的说。

忍足叹了口气。他之前虽然是一语成谶，但看起来并没有说错。长谷川麻美，确实就是那种推理小说中最招人恨，最容易被人当做目标的人。而且看起来，今天长谷川麻美对迹部的骚扰，原来受刺激最大的人，不是自己，而是这个高井啊！

“所以你就借口帮她戴项链，掐死了她？”迹部道：“手套上的伤痕，是那个项链留下的吧？”

“你全都知道了啊……”高井叹了口气。说出真相以后，他反而镇定了下来。

“可是，还有一个问题，为什么尸体周围没有脚印？”凶手已经低头认罪，木更津亮却没有就此罢休。

“我是凶手，这不就够了么？”高井皱皱眉，无意回答这个问题。

然而迹部却语出惊人：“不用隐瞒了，高井，本大爷清楚，你还有一个从犯。是他帮助你把尸体运到了树林中。你们可以用一根绳索，各执一端，中间穿过长谷川尸体的腰带扣部分，保持尸体悬在你们两个人的中间，到时候只要收回绳索，尸体就会被丢弃在没有脚印的雪地上。”

“绳索？”木更津淳感到不可思议。“这种事真的可以做到？想如此悬空拉起一具尸体不容易吧？而且绳子的两端还会留下脚印呢！”

“不会有脚印，如果仔细调查，说不定倒是可以找出滑雪板的痕迹。要做到这个计划，只要两个人同时保持高速的滑雪就可以做到，当然，要实现这个计划，滑雪技术必须相当高。”迹部似乎胸有成竹，

“高井，那个协助你杀人的人是谁？”神尾皱眉。“现在你已经没必要隐瞒了。”

“这个……这个，”高井居然有些恐惧的缩了缩脖子：“我、我不能说。”

迹部却笑了：“高井，你以为你不说，本大爷就察觉不出谁是你的从犯了么？”

稻叶已经忍不住追问起来：“迹部，那个胁从高井犯案的人究竟是谁呢？”

“那个胁从你犯罪的同案犯，就是团长，赤泽吉朗。”听到稻叶的催促，迹部不紧不慢的说出了赤泽的名字，“对么？”

听到赤泽名字的一瞬，高井的眼睛瞪得大大的，显然没想到原来连这件事也被迹部识破。

“团长、团长怎么会参与杀人？！”柳泽第一个大叫出来。

“啊我也不敢相信啊咦不过仔细看看团长没在这里呢……”爱碎碎念的伊武向左右看了看，说出了最重要的事。

“等下，除了团长之外，我哥怎么也不在？”木更津淳也四下张望着。

众人乱成一团的时候，除了一直关注着裕美的稻叶琢磨之外，没有人注意到裕美低声的嘟囔着：“也许……那个人……并不是团长呢？”

像是在回应弟弟的寻找一般，木更津亮的身影适时出现在门口的阴影中，他的声音低沉的吓人。“我在这里，可是——赤泽吉朗已经不见了。”

原来，在高井清贵被忍足和迹部拆穿身份的一瞬，木更津亮却对自己的怀疑依旧无法释然，而且他也发现，集中到客厅的人里，他真正怀疑的那个男人，那个叫做赤泽吉朗的男人竟然在混乱中消失了。

木更津亮早就怀疑赤泽了。

这个赤泽的言谈举止，从一开始就给木更津亮一种奇怪的感觉。其实，他虽然没有正式加入社团，但因为弟弟的关系，有时候也会用“丝带”这个网名在社团中活动，只是大部分成员都不知道罢了。团长赤泽虽然从没有戳穿过“丝带”背后是两个人，对这件事却应该是心知肚明的。但是这次见面的时候，他却并没有表现出这一点，而是在相处时把木更津亮当作迹部那样的非团员去对待。更何况，今天下午没有去滑雪的人只有赤泽一个，这就更加可疑了。

可这个赤泽表现得实在太好了，几乎让人无法怀疑他有什么不对。这使得木更津亮不得不顺势怀疑忍足，同时寻找证据来证明凶手的身份。很遗憾的是，到最后，他也没有发现任何能够指证赤泽的证据。

但是不知为什么，木更津亮就是有种感觉，觉得这个赤泽不简单。所以，在众人的注意力都集中在迹部的分析和高井身上的时候，他则跟着赤泽后面悄悄离开了客厅，结果意料之外而又意料之中的，是他仅仅落后了一步，赤泽本人就在他眼皮底下消失了。除了赤泽自己的行李外，同时不见的，还有死者长谷川麻美房间的那副滑雪板。

那本是不应该存在于长谷川房间里的东西——她刚到滑雪场时，曾经去租赁过滑雪板，可见她并没有带滑雪板前往滑雪场。她没理由把自己的滑雪板留在房间，再另外去租一副。

但是现在似乎已经有了答案，长谷川麻美房间里的滑雪板，主人另有其人。

木更津亮本想开车去追，可到了别墅外，却发现小警察开来的警车和其他人停在别墅前的所有车子，车胎都已经被扎爆了。

“现在该怎么办，打电话呼叫救援么？”听说发生了这种情况，两个小警员立刻慌慌张张的看向木更津亮。

木更津亮咬着嘴唇，不知该不该告诉所有人他刚刚发现电话线也已经被割断的事实。

“这算不了什么。”正当木更津亮和所有人都为现在的情况感到一筹莫展的时候，迹部突然开口，语调轻松写意。“桦地。”

“是。”

接下来的事情让人瞠目结舌。桦地从后院的地下车库里如变魔术般的开出了一辆黑色豪华加长林肯轿车停在了别墅门前。本以为所有车子都被破坏的众人，谁也没想到迹部居然还藏了这么一手。

“木更津警官，我想你可以先坐本大爷的车去押送犯人。”迹部唇角微翘，看着木更津亮似笑非笑。“不过我想，这大概是有史以来押送犯人最华丽的车了吧？”

“……真是谢谢迹部先生配合我们警方的工作了。”木更津亮语气平乏的表示了谢意。

忍足心里也是暗笑不止。早就知道小景不会轻易原谅木更津亮怀疑自己，必定会查明真相，叫他哑口无言。只是比起之前查出真相，这一手恐怕更加有趣。只是，扎爆车胎逃走的赤泽……想到这里，忍足又有些失落起来。

这个赤泽究竟是什么人呢？高井闭口不提赤泽参与其中，显然不止是对同案犯的包庇而已，相反的，那是一种深深的恐惧。显然，能这么轻松的在众人眼皮底下消失逃逸，这份本领，已经足以让寻常人畏惧了。

为什么，迹部会放任这个人离开？他不是注意到了赤泽的可疑了么？不管怎么想，迹部这么做，根本就是故意要放走赤泽吧？

对这点抱有疑问的不只是忍足，还有不得不领情借用迹部家车子的木更津亮。

木更津亮的神情看起来非常平静，但是冷酷而锐利的视线却流露出他内心的不平静。这个长发的美男子当然没有迹部评价的那么笨。他显然察觉到了，既然能够看穿高井才是凶手的真相，那迹部就没理由会对赤泽掉以轻心，让他轻易溜走。但是，他也明白，自己眼下根本没有立场责备或者怀疑迹部，更没权利向迹部问责。相反的，迹部提供车子给他们这些警察方便，他还要领这份情才是。

目送木更津亮最终垂下肩膀，同押送高井的警察们一起离开的背影，迹部也松了口气。虽然他不怕木更津亮逼问，也早已做好这方面的心理准备，但是对方既然聪明的不多说什么，他自然也乐得省去了一番麻烦。

没错，迹部已经看出了赤泽的秘密，而且甚至想到高井之所以会杀人背后的推手恐怕正是他。虽然人总会有一时冲动，但迹部却认为，如果没有别的因素，高井也许未必会采取杀人这么极端的做法。

——因为他并不是一时冲动。如果真的是冲动的话，他不可能在动手之前，还用项链诱惑长谷川拉下滑雪衣的领子。

之前在滑雪场上，迹部确信自己看到了赤泽的身影，那一闪而过的速度，绝非一般人能够掌握拥有的技术。之后，在这桩凶杀案里，赤泽表面看似与案件无关，实际上不但是从犯，更有可能是策划了整个案件的真正元凶。

老实说，迹部真的很难想象，那个在网上总是充当老好人的团长，会有这样的胆识、身手和谋略——所以那个人，不应该是赤泽吉朗。

迹部其实并没有听漏裕美最后的那句话。她也怀疑那个赤泽是假的？看来比起这一屋子男人，在这方面女性要敏锐的多，至少在这个羞涩的少女面前，这个人早已经露出了破绽。

如果，出现在聚会上的这位神秘的赤泽团长是假的，那么这个冒充赤泽的男人，出现在这个地方的目的，会是什么呢？难道只是为了帮助高井清贵杀死长谷川麻美吗？

迹部一点也没打算帮助警方把这个人绳之以法。他没想过要妨碍那个男人逃跑，并不只是因为不想配合木更津亮，更重要的还是因为那个人的身上，流露出某些令迹部也感到不安的危险气息。这种气息虽然被他几乎完美的隐藏起来，但还是没能逃过迹部引以为傲的眼力。在不知道对方的真实身份的时候，迹部不想树敌。

……特别是在这个案件中，还出现了那个梭形的图案。

迹部神色凝重，他有种不祥的预感，这让一贯镇定的迹部大爷，也有些不安。

“啊呀，小景，别离我这么远嘛！”身旁的忍足把站在窗前发呆的迹部拉到身边，语调显得异常的轻松。

眼前这个突然有些反常的迹部已经足够让忍足担心，不管那个赤泽吉朗身上究竟有什么秘密，他都决定暂且抛在脑后不管。

现在的忍足，只想让自己相信迹部给出的所有答案。


	19. 亡命追杀

 

 

 

在聚会上发生杀人案，团长又突然杳无音讯，无疑让配音社团St-W蒙上了一层阴影。在这种情况下，最先站出来的人，居然是最害羞的川田裕美。

在稻叶琢磨的支持和其他人的配合下，川田裕美以代理团长的身份，终于将摇摇欲坠的社团保留了下来，并且开始招募新人。更加令大家振奋精神的，是唱片公司在了解到真正的作者并非是高井清贵之后，不但做出了更正声明，还开始向稻叶、神尾和伊武伸出橄榄枝，邀请他们继续为唱片公司提供作品。

可忍足和迹部却没有心情与大家一起共享社团度过难关的欢乐心情，眼下，他们正面对着极为严重的问题亟待解决。因为从别墅回来之后，迹部便染上了某种厄运——随时可能危及生命的厄运。

“这是这个星期的第三次了吧……”忍足心惊肉跳的盯着面前这从天而降的水泥块。几秒钟前，他还和迹部景吾停驻在这水泥块砸落的位置上。

“看来的确不是本大爷想的太多，”迹部哼了一声：“有人想要我们的命吗……不，也许是想要本大爷的命吧……”

“小景！”忍足故作轻松的打岔道：“啊呀，别把我排除在外嘛！”

虽然忍足表面上很是轻松，但心情却格外复杂。这个星期以来，迹部接连遇险，滚落的建筑材料、突然坏掉的吊车，还有这次这从天而降的水泥块……如果一件事还能说是偶然，那接连在一个星期内发生三件，就绝无可能是偶然现象了。

——有人想要迹部的命。

自从回到家，迹部的脸色就没好看过，他站在窗前，背对着忍足，但整个人的周身都充溢着烦躁和焦虑感。忍足已经在这里住了一年的光景，可这样的迹部，他还是第一次见。

“小景……？”看着这样的迹部，忍足有些不安。

迹部转过身来，神色忽然恢复了平日的镇定，“侑士，你搬出去好不好？”

忍足愣道：“嗯？”

“本大爷是叫你搬出去！”迹部稍显不耐的一挥手，“现在这种情况下，呆在本大爷身边很危险，你还是先搬到西街那个神父那里去住比较安全。”

“小景！”忍足反应的激烈程度远远超过了迹部的想象。“抱歉，我无法接受你这种说法！正因为你面临威胁，我才更需要呆在你身边不是么？”

“笨蛋，你就算呆在本大爷身边，也只会给我拖后腿吧？！”迹部毫不客气的毒舌。

然而迹部越是这么说，忍足便越是明白，迹部是真的不希望自己也牵涉到危险之中。显然，这次的情况之严重，已经超过迹部平日那种凭着本大爷的自称就能轻松写意化解的程度了。

最叫忍足担心的，是对于这次的情况，迹部似乎早有心理准备，仿佛自己的性命会被人盯上是件习以为常的事。正因如此，迹部对危机的敏感程度远胜过常人，才能接连三次躲过威胁。不然的话，只怕这时候的迹部景吾，早已经不在人世了。

迹部景吾的这份非同寻常的危机意识，到底打哪儿来的？这念头在忍足的心头盘旋而过。然而他此刻并无意在深究这一问题。因为目前最要紧的，就是找出对迹部不利的家伙，究竟是何方神圣。

仔细想来，从上次他们去别墅度假时发生杀人案之后，迹部就变得有些诡异起来。他似乎对这次的危机早有预料，根本没有一丝迷茫。而且，忍足曾经提议要向乾报警，但这个看起来非常正常的提议却被迹部毫不犹豫的否决掉了。

鉴于之前忍足怀疑迹部“红杏出墙”闹出了大乌龙，虽然说厚起脸皮当没事发生，可这次忍足一点也不想重蹈覆辙的再因为胡思乱想而在迹部面前出洋相，因此他决定径直把疑问说出来：“小景，你其实知道对方到底是什么人，所以才想把我支走，对不对？”

“……”迹部沉默了下来，像是在考虑要怎么回答忍足这率直的问题一般。

但不知道是不是上次丢直球成功使得忍足食髓知味，他几乎毫不犹豫的再次发问：“你现在很危险，所以不想把我也卷进去，对不对？”

“……”迹部下意识避开了忍足灼热的视线，但显然意识到忍足绝不会就此退缩，于是终于以长长的一声叹息作为回答忍足疑问的序曲。

忍足刚刚想的没错，迹部确实知道正瞄准自己生命的人是谁了。

“你恐怕没有听说过这个名字。”迹部有些踌躇，但还是说了下去。“这个人叫做娜卡。”

“娜卡？”忍足重复着这个音节。“这个名字好像是……”

忍足本想说，这个名字好像是外国人。但是这句话还未出口，他就被迹部猛地推了一把，险些仰面跌倒在地上。

“闪开！趴下！”迹部推开忍足并做出指示的同时，自己也迅速的借着反作用力向相反的方向退了一步。

就在这个瞬间，忍足听到了某种闷闷的声音——就像是拔起红酒瓶的木制瓶塞时发出的那种声音，然后几乎同时响起的，是玻璃碎裂的声音。声音比眼前的画面更快更直接的传进他的大脑，直到下一秒钟，他才看着被打出一个洞的地毯反应过来：有人朝着他们刚刚站的位置开了一枪。再下一秒钟，他抬起头望向窗口，看到了犯人的模样——

那是个女人，留着一头利落的短发，相貌普通，有着棕色的皮肤，以及无比柔软的身体。她蜷缩着身体，像一只蜘蛛一样突然倒挂着出现在窗口，一只手抓着窗棂，另一只手则举着一把手枪，枪口青烟犹在。一击失手的她，此时正朝着房间里瞄准了迹部，迅即再次扣动扳机。

不过迹部早已料到了她下一步动作，反而向前一扑，就势一个前滚翻，单手撑住地面，动作十分敏捷的闪到了沙发背后，藏身于对方射击的盲区。

那女人见机会已失，并没有穷追不舍的乱扣扳机，而是敏捷的向后一滚，两脚一蹬窗棂，翻出窗子沿街逃走了。

忍足还想追上去查看这女人的行踪，却被迹部拦住：“不用去了。”

忍足有些不解，迹部喘了口气，随后给两人各倒了一杯威士忌压惊之后，这才一五一十的解释给忍足听。

“那个女人就是娜卡，她是名职业杀手，国籍不明，但应该是个混血儿。”虽然刚刚发生了那种事，但眼下迹部靠在沙发的靠背上，手里端着盛有琥珀色威士忌的酒杯，看起来犹有余裕，这让忍足安心不少。“作为杀手，她算是小有名气的。”

迹部阻止忍足追击的理由很简单却很有说服力。那个女人是职业级别的杀手，一击不中便即刻退走，想必退路安排的非常明确和稳妥，说不定还准备了什么陷阱等着对方追赶自己。不去追击反而是上策，反正这样的杀手是不会中途放弃的。

也就是说，由于这一次没能成功杀死迹部，这个女人肯定还会再次出现的。

“这样的话小景你的处境不是更危险了吗？”忍足听得毛骨悚然。之前对方还只是想要利用像是意外一般的状况杀死迹部，如果只是这种程度，那说不定对手还有所顾忌。

但是就在刚才，对方已经直接杀上门来，甚至不避讳被人看到自己的容貌，这就说明她已经完全将迹部，甚至是在场的忍足，都当成随时可以任她屠宰的猎物。

“是很危险，可就算是焦急也不是办法……”迹部喃喃自语般嘀咕着，随即再次抬起头望向忍足。“你真的不打算搬出去住一阵？”

“我不是早就说过了嘛，不论是作为合作者也好，还是作为恋人也罢，我都不会丢开小景自己到一边躲清静的，”说着，忍足突然露出一个得意的笑脸：“而且我也看到了那个女杀手的长相，就算我躲出去，那女杀手也不会放过我吧？所以啦，和小景在一起我反而还比较有生机……小景，这样你还打算赶我出去住吗？”

“你这家伙！”看着这样的忍足，迹部露出一副哭笑不得的表情，他走近忍足，抬手在他肩头轻捶了一拳，“……那就留下吧，然后跟本大爷一起华丽的活下去。”

“遵命！”

虽然忍足和迹部总算就娜卡的事情达成共识，可事情闹到这种程度，迹部再想不去报警，就算是忍足同意，附近的邻居也不会答应。因此就在娜卡袭击逃走后不久，乾就风风火火的带着警队人马杀到了侦探事务所。

“发生什么事了？”乾少有的露出了有些慌张的神情。“听说你们被枪击了？”

“啊，不过我们两个都没事。”忍足拍拍乾的肩膀，“不好意思让你担心了。”

“没事就好。”乾推推眼镜，恢复了平时精练的样子。“那我先来问几个问题。首先，你们看到犯人了么？”

忍足看向身边的迹部，迹部亦明白忍足的意思。忍足是不知道自己究竟想不想把娜卡的事情告诉乾，所以把这个选择权留给了自己。

犹豫片刻，迹部还是老实的答道。“……看到了。”

“真的吗？”乾颇有些兴奋的说。“那一会儿请去和我们的专家做个嫌疑人拼图吧。”

“嗯，袭击我们的是个陌生女人，她突然出现向我们开了两枪之后就飞快的跑掉了。因为担心对方另有埋伏所以我们没有追上去。”迹部说的很笼统，但乾当然不可能就此满足，而是详细的提出了几个细节方面的问题，例如“她有没有什么特征，年龄大概多大？”“她开枪的位置是哪里？”“她用的枪支的样子有没有看清？”“她逃走的方向你们有没有注意？”

迹部和忍足一五一十的回答了乾的疑问。当然，关于娜卡这个名字，还有迹部对这个名字的了解，两人很有默契的没有说出去。

“不过很奇怪啊……”在鉴识人员探勘现场的时候，乾推着眼镜发表了自己的看法：“这个犯人从房子的外面向里面射击，却非要摆出这么奇怪的姿势来，就算对自己的枪法再怎么有信心，这个角度也不会是个适宜射击或射击后逃跑的好姿势吧？而且摆了个如此复杂的姿势，却在没有命中任何目标的情况下就突然跑掉，难道对方用这么麻烦的姿势只是为了让你们受点惊吓？她只是这样做也根本吓不住你们吧？”

“那是自然。”迹部表面没好气的答道，其实心里却对于乾的敏锐暗暗吃了一惊。认识这么久以来，他都不太把这个黑框眼镜男放在眼里，只当他是个会提供资料的图书管理员式的角色，但是现在看来他实在小觑了这家伙。

“大概是因为犯人的想法很奇怪吧！特别是这种有个性的犯人。”现场的枪械鉴证专家杉田笑嘻嘻的把装有刚刚从地毯中取出的子弹在乾的面前晃了晃：“乾，你看这个子弹。”

“这个子弹……”乾盯着它好一会儿才出声：“似乎是颗改装弹？”

“没错，就知道乾你识货！虽然还没有带回去做进一步的分析鉴定，但是这颗子弹很有趣。你看，这颗子弹应该是用口径点二二的LR弹改成的，这种子弹本身并不特殊，通用于步枪和手枪，适用于很多枪支型号。所以它不但受欢迎，而且相当容易搞到手。犯人如果直接用它作案，应该是不太容易被我们查到线索的。”杉田隔着证物袋抚摸着子弹。“但是犯人偏偏反其道而行之，刻意改装了这颗子弹，而不怕由此露出马脚。虽然要回去之后化验过膛线痕才能确定凶手到底用的是什么型号的枪支，不过以现在这个犯人用的子弹来看，那把枪被改装过的可能也很大，甚至很有可能有着明显的特征。”

“也就是说……”乾一副难以捉摸的神情，摸着下巴道：“凶手根本就不担心从这些地方会暴露自己的身份？”

“正是。”杉田收起子弹，又收拾好自己的随身工具。“好啦，乾，我能为你们提供的线索就这么多了，等中村化验出结果之后我再把关于手枪的详细报告交给你，希望能帮上你们。”

“谢谢。”杉田和鉴证组一走，现场取证的工作也可说是告一段落，但是乾却仍然对之前的问题执着不休：“那么，我们接着谈刚刚的问题。你们没有见过嫌犯，但是嫌犯却毫无理由的袭击了你们，对吧？”

“没错。”迹部不耐烦道，“这点我们一开始就已经说过了。”

“乾，你的意思是？”忍足看看迹部不愉的表情，急忙插话道。

“我的意思就是想问，你们最近有没有和谁结怨？”乾推推眼镜，镜片闪过一丝逆光。“我怀疑，这次袭击你们的是一名职业杀手。”

“……”迹部沉默着，第一次毫不华丽的直接回避了这个问题。

送走了警方的一干人等，忍足和迹部都觉得精疲力竭。

从乾问过有没有和谁结怨之后，迹部就没再开口说话了。忍足看向迹部，无奈的叹了口气：小景果然还是一副心事重重的样子。

忍足走到迹部身边，轻轻拉着迹部的手，直接拉他上楼，走进自己的房间里，然后猛地以公主抱的姿势把迹部丢在床上。这一连串动作做的流畅至极，也顺利的让迹部回魂。“喂，喂，你这是做什么？”

“帮小景放松。”说完，忍足毫不迟疑的俯身上去吻住了迹部的双唇。

“唔……笨、笨蛋~！”迹部恼火的在忍足胸前轻捶了一拳。“你这家伙是笨蛋吧？！”

“嗯，大概是吧。”忍足不以为意的承认了迹部的“指控”，然后在迹部的身边躺下。“不过这样一来，小景你总算恢复到平时的样子了。”

被忍足这么一闹，再听了忍足这一番话，迹部的心情确实好了不少。从刚刚开始的那种紧绷情绪，似乎也总算回到了原位。

迹部并不是一个容易胆怯的人，也不会因为有人瞄准自己的性命便胆战心惊。但是刚刚那一场枪战，不但是自己，就是身边的忍足也被卷入危险之中，这才是令他最无法释然的事情。当然，这个理由，迹部是不会对身旁的忍足说出来的。

可恶……竟然有人胆敢如此挑衅本大爷……不要命了么，啊嗯！？“其实本大爷从刚才就在想，娜卡的事。”

“小景是在担心那个女人下一步的举动？”忍足担忧的将身旁的迹部揽入怀中。比起自己的安危，他更介意的是有人瞄准了迹部的性命。

谁知迹部却矢口否认：“不是，本大爷在想其他的事。比如，那个女人为什么会在那个时候袭击我们？”

忍足疑惑道：“那不是因为你是她的目标么？”

“对，这点没错。”迹部翻了个身，和忍足面对面的躺着。“我是说，乾那家伙很精明嘛，他注意到了最重要的一点，为什么娜卡会用那样的姿势突然向我们射击？如果她想杀掉本大爷，在接连利用意外状况失效的情况下，应该选个更保险更稳妥的方案动手吧？”

“这倒也没错。”忍足撇嘴道：“也许就像那个杉田说的，是因为娜卡个性过人所以行动特别的别出心裁？”

“不，我想，我们回到家的时候，娜卡实际上是潜伏在这个房间里的。”迹部的声音虽然一如既往的平静，但这句话却让忍足脖颈发冷。

“小景为什么会有这个想法？”

“这个房间的窗户就位于起居室上方，这和娜卡出现的位置正好对应的上。”

“那既然她潜伏在房间里守株待兔，又怎么会突然的出现发起袭击并且迅速退走呢？”忍足不解的问。

迹部露出一个诡异的笑容。“本大爷刚才想到了一种可能，也只有这种可能才能解释为什么本该沉稳的娜卡会突然行动。”

“什么？”

“娜卡很有可能不懂日语。”

“也就是说，那时候我们提起娜卡的名字，她听到之后就认为我们发现她了？！”迹部这句关键的话一出口，忍足顿时猛醒。“的确，那时候我向小景问起了娜卡，我们重复了她的名字之后，她就突然发起了袭击。”

“嗯，要不然的话，她应该是更谨慎的隐蔽自己，再在关键的时候给我们致命一击才对。”说起这点，迹部也是一阵后怕。“幸亏那时候你不断追问我究竟是谁……”

听了迹部的话，想到那个野豹一般矫捷的女人，忍足也忍不住叹了口气。看着迹部眉间的郁结，他实在无法追问他最想知道的事

——想要你命的幕后人物究竟是谁，小景？

发生枪击事件的第二天傍晚，乾再次造访OLA侦探事务所。虽然每次遇到案子的时候，他的神情都有些凝重，但这次的情况，似乎还在平时之上，那副表情就算乾不开口，忍足和迹部也看得出情况明显不乐观。

“果然不出杉田所料。”乾用这句话当做开场白，顺便递上了杉田的报告。

据杉田结合化验组中村的鉴证结果分析得出的结论，可以证实射出子弹的手枪是以HK4式0.22in双动袖珍手枪改造成的小型手枪。一般手枪会因为枪的体积、重量降低而导致杀伤力下降。可那两颗经过改造的子弹完全弥补了这个弱点，它改良了0.22LR子弹在用手枪发射的时候会因枪管长度限制，导致发射火药还没完全燃烧就进入枪管，尾随弹头射出的缺点。而且更为可怕的是，这些子弹还在弹头部分嵌入了遇血即溶的、可导致人体神经中枢麻痹的毒药，虽不至于见血封喉，也比普通子弹的杀伤力大了不少。

“这个犯人的目的非常明确，就是要你们的命。”乾郑重其事的再次问道。“你们，真的不知道自己和谁结过仇么？”

“要说结仇，”迹部淡定的端起茶杯抿了一口红茶。“作为私家侦探，我们帮警方解决了不少案件，有些还牵涉到某些组织。警方可以考虑调查一下他们。”

“这是自然，我们当然会调查的，立海和四天宝都是我们的调查范围内。”乾瞥了一眼神色已经恢复到日常状态的迹部，无奈的撇了撇嘴。

忍足则比较关心对娜卡的调查：“那个女人的踪迹，查到了吗？”

“根据我们现场发现的子弹，以及你们对犯人外貌的描述，我有理由相信，那个对你们出手的女人，是国际上很有名的一位雇佣杀手，娜卡。”乾把档案摊开在茶几上，手指轻点照片。“今天我过来，就是想再让你们看一看，照片上的女人是不是那个袭击你们的犯人。”

迹部表面不动声色的向照片看去，心里却相当惊讶。想不到仅仅一晚的时间，乾贞治就调查到了娜卡这个名字。就算隔着眼镜看不到黑眼圈，但光看他和昨天一模一样的穿着打扮，就知道他为了这资料，想必是工作了整晚。

忍足则打量着照片上的女人。照片明显是在极为勉强的情况下偷拍的，角度显得很偏。照片里的女人挽着一个男人的手臂，也有着淡褐色的皮肤，戴着有些夸张的墨镜，瀑布般的长发，比昨天忍足和迹部看到的那个野豹女郎要显得更漂亮一些，但是五官还是大致相似的，特别是眼神中那种冷淡的味道，和昨天的犯人一模一样。

“虽然比昨天我们见到的女人漂亮，但看那种普通女人不会有的眼神来判断，应该确实是同一个人。”忍足打量半晌，终于得出了结论。“小景觉得呢？”

“嗯，是她。”迹部也点头认可。其实这根本不需要再去仔细判断了，杀手娜卡，难道还会有第二个么？

“这样啊。”乾收起照片和报告，语气严肃的吓人：“虽然我的这番话可能以迹部君的能力不会放在心上，但以我警察的身份，我还是有必要提醒你。你现在的处境很危险，我建议你还是和我们警方合作一点比较好。我会在这附近安排警力保护你们，你们出入的时候也要多加小心。”

“谢谢。”

送走了乾，这次忍足也无法再继续沉默或者犹豫下去了。“小景！”

“干嘛？”迹部镇定自若的表现，让忍足不禁有些恼火。

“小景，现在不是淡定的时候了吧？那个杀手随时可能找上门来……”忍足焦躁的在房间里踱着步子。“我很担心你。”

“本大爷当然知道。”迹部笑着站起身，拉住了在房间里团团转的忍足，让他面对自己，随即轻轻送上一吻。“我很高兴啊……看到你这么担心。”

忍足被迹部罕见的主动搞得一愣，但随即便想到了一种可能：“小景，你想到对抗那个女人的办法了？”

“要说想到，也能算是想到了吧。”迹部点点头。“其实本大爷不确定你会不会赞同这个想法。”

“说来听听？”

“嗯，就是……”迹部把计划大略介绍了一遍。

果然，刚刚被迹部拉着坐下来的忍足又从沙发上弹了起来，“叫你做饵引娜卡出手？这怎么行？要知道，稍有差错你就真的会被杀啊！”

“本大爷当然知道。钓鱼的时候，从没听说过鱼饵还能保全的。”迹部扬起了嘴角。“不过，这是最快，也最好的解决方法。”

“那你就要去充当那个有去无回的鱼饵？”忍足连连摆手。“不行，我绝对不能看着你去冒这个险。”

“本大爷就知道你一定会这么说。”忍足的反应倒是在迹部的意料之中，“难道你没有自信，可以保护本大爷全身而退吗？”

“保护？”

“不然你以为本大爷干嘛把计划都讲给你听？”迹部丢个白眼给忍足。“你是本大爷的搭档吧？”

忍足一愣：“所以说，小景你那个引蛇出洞的计划……”

“对，必须有你帮忙协助才能行动。本大爷就算再怎么想抓住这个娜卡，也没必要自己去主动送死嘛！假如没有你在本大爷身边，这种计划，本大爷也不会大胆到拿出来用啊！”迹部挑起嘴角，笑容艳丽。“还是说，你没信心能保护本大爷安然无恙，啊嗯？”

“呼……”听了这话，忍足这才松了口气。“还好。我当然有信心！”

迹部犹豫了一下，又补充道：“再有，侑士，我知道你肯定还有很多疑问，可惜有些事，我现在还不方便告诉你。不过总有一天，你会了解始末缘由的。”

忍足笑了笑，毫不介意的点点头，“好，我们还有机会，之后我再慢慢听你说给我听。我对小景的事情，永远都非常有兴趣的。”

和迹部订下这样的计划之后，忍足和迹部就一反过去焦不离孟、孟不离焦的状态，很少同时出现了。当然，这只是表面现象，事实上，忍足永远停留在距离迹部不远的地方，默默的注视着他的身影，也监视着迹部身边的情形。

如此坚持了两天，一切平静得像是什么事情都不曾发生过。娜卡没有出手，警方在市区里进行了大规模搜查，也没有找到这个本该十分显眼的女人。

“啧……”对这种情况，忍足非常焦躁。

只有千日做贼，哪有千日防贼？人的警戒心永远不可能长期保持着紧绷，一旦稍稍松懈下来，有可能就是娜卡出手的时机。这个道理忍足和迹部都很清楚，但是却没有更好的办法。

又坚持了三天之后，迹部开始建议忍足离自己再远一些，否则大概无法引诱对方出手。

“这样很危险。”忍足对此坚决反对。“再远离小景的话，要是发生什么事情，我根本赶不及去保护小景！”

“但也只有这样才能诱使娜卡尽早出手，并且有机会抓住她，不是吗？”迹部也很坚决。“侑士，我们不能一直和他们耗下去！”

“他们？”忍足敏锐的抓住了迹部话中的一丝古怪之处。

迹部自知失言，改口道：“我是说，像娜卡这样的职业杀手，肯定背后会有一个雇佣他们的人吧，我们应该找出那个人来。”

“好吧……”迹部的话有些言不由衷，但忍足此时并不想和迹部争执，只得艰难的点了点头。“我希望小景至少一直呆在我能见到的地方，这样我也可以放心。”

“好的。”听到忍足这番话，迹部罕见的没有端起迹部大爷的派头，十分顺从的点了点头。

可是，忍足很快就意识到，迹部的行动并没有他之前在自己面前表现的那么顺从。

按照之前的计划，迹部每天九点开始出门，在L市里逛一整天，到下午五点才会回家。迹部这样每天目的不明的四处乱逛，很明显就能看出这是有心布置的陷阱。可按照迹部所说，就是要明显到对方明知道是诱饵也不得不来咬钩的地步。

但是就在迹部答应忍足至少要留在他的视线范围内的第二天，本应坐在西街口那家咖啡厅里吸引娜卡出手的迹部，终于还是趁着忍足稍有疏忽，就消失在了忍足的视线之中。

“小景这家伙……”回来不见了迹部的踪影，忍足第一次因为迹部而火大的咬紧了牙。他不知道自己现在是杀手的目标吗？这样擅自行动，究竟想做些什么？

忍足强迫自己保持冷静，仔细在脑内勾勒着L市的地图，猜测着刚才还坐在这里的迹部可能会去的地方，然后按着自己推测的路线，瞪大双眼，在人群中寻觅着那个熟悉的华丽身影。他心惊胆颤，唯恐自己一时的疏忽，会使迹部面临灭顶之灾。

然而擅自离开的迹部似乎完全没有顾忌到忍足的这种心情。忍足找到他时，他正表情严肃的的和面前的一个男人交谈着，似乎在谈着某些十分不得了的事情。

等一下，和迹部在交谈的，竟是那个叫做赤泽的男人？！

看到这一幕，忍足心里不禁一惊：迹部怎么会和那个男人见面呢？是巧遇，还是约好碰面的？要知道，那个人现在可是潜逃中的通缉犯呐！虽然对方换了发型、还戴了一副眼镜，但这完全无法骗过忍足这个曾和他当面接触过的人。

这个人不会对小景不利吧……但是换个角度考虑，这个赤泽，根本就是被迹部有意放走的。如此说来，从那个时候开始，迹部就变得非常的不对劲了。但那时候，出于对迹部的信任，忍足终于还是把疑问埋在了心底，之后又发生了娜卡的事情，使他始终无暇顾及关于赤泽的话题。

但这并不代表忍足的疑问就此消失了，随着时间的流逝，他内心的疑惑也是越来越多。而眼前的发生的这一幕，更是让忍足觉得困扰极了。

忍足就那样眼睁睁的看着迹部从赤泽手里接过什么东西，眼睁睁的看着赤泽露出笑容，再眼睁睁的看着赤泽在迹部面前堂而皇之的离去。他站在那儿看着这一切，只觉得全身僵硬得连手指都动弹不得。

见过赤泽之后，迹部没有再迟疑和耽搁，而是迅速返回到了之前的那个咖啡厅，那是迹部和忍足事先商量好的集合地点，显然是在等忍足来和他碰面。

一直远远望着迹部的忍足犹豫了片刻，还是走到了迹部面前。“小景。”

“坐吧，我们终于有收获了。”虽然说是有了收获，但迹部的表情却显得有些冷淡，并没有半分平日处理案件时有所收获的兴奋模样。

“刚刚娜卡故意让人引我离开这里，还替她送来了传信。”迹部递给忍足一张卡片。“这是娜卡的留言。”

原来刚刚赤泽交给小景的，就是这个么……忍足在心中暗道，接过卡片。“‘不用麻烦了，直接一决胜负吧！只要你独自战胜了我，我们就会放弃追杀你们。’小景，你确定这是那个娜卡给你的？”

“是的。”迹部面无表情的点了点头，把卡片翻过去给忍足看。“你看这个标记。”

“这个……标记，怎么觉得好眼熟。”忍足疑惑道。

“长谷川麻美在记事本上，画的就是这个标记。”迹部双手抱在胸前，淡淡的说。“这是娜卡所属的那个杀手组织的标记。”

“什么？杀手组织的标记？那为什么长谷川会画在她的记事本上，还要求高井送这样的坠子给她？”迹部的话听的忍足为之色变。之前长谷川画的图样，忍足只以为是她设计出的项链坠图案，却没想到原来这个图案里还藏着这样的秘密。

“本大爷也不明白长谷川为什么会要求高井送这样的坠子给她，可能是她在偶然的情况下看到了这个图案，觉得喜欢，就画在了本子上，然后就向高井索求。只是……”迹部轻轻蹙起眉，摇了摇头：“如果真的是这样，那么她的死，就不只是因为高井，还因为她复制了这个图案。”

“小景之前没有提到……”忍足凝视卡片许久，突然轻声道。“小景在别墅的时候，完全没有提到这个标记的意义呢。”

“知道这件事的人越少越好，已经牵扯了一个长谷川，本大爷不希望把社团里的其他人也牵扯进来……”迹部深吸了一口气，“包括你。”

忍足苦笑了一下，突然伸出手，在迹部的头上一通乱揉，把迹部华丽的发型搞得一塌糊涂。

“你这是干什么？”迹部对忍足怒目而视，转过头对着咖啡厅窗玻璃上的倒影整理头发。

“小景，你有必要这样的顾虑我吗？我们不是搭档吗？我们不是情侣吗？”忍足看着迹部，双唇轻轻相碰：“这次终于轮到我说了，笨蛋，笨蛋小景。”

“……”迹部转过头看着眼中盈满温柔的忍足，半晌才无奈的翘起嘴角，“算了，本大爷就饶过你这次。”

饶过什么？是饶过自己弄乱了迹部华丽的发型，还是饶过自己竟然敢称呼迹部大爷是笨蛋小景？忍足翘起嘴角，重新看向卡片。“我看看那个娜卡，到底约小景在哪里决斗？‘三天后的早上十点，Loled山脉Atobe峰见。’Atobe峰？”

忍足不可思议的重复着这个地名，“有这个地名吗？”

“啊，就是本大爷的别墅所在的山峰，那个山峰是迹部家的产业，命名权当然就在迹部家。”迹部却毫不意外，仿佛有一座山峰用自己的姓氏命名，是很平常的事情似的。

“不过小景，你真的要去赴约吗？”

“当然。”迹部端起被冷落叙旧的咖啡，才抿了一口就皱起了眉。“这里的咖啡比家里的差远了……我们好不容易达到目的，引出娜卡，我怎么可能不去？”

“可是……”忍足一脸郁闷。“我无论如何，也不能让你独自去冒险啊！”

“啊，这话你之前就已经说过了。”迹部看着忍足，终于露出了愉悦的笑容。

三天之后，迹部按照约定，独自开车前往别墅。他很镇定，丝毫不因为要去见的人是一个女杀手，就露出什么紧张或不安的表情。

“你来了。”娜卡已经站在别墅前的空地上等着他，看来，她已经事先检查过了这里是否另有埋伏。

“喔，你倒是很早嘛！”

“我，藏在树林里，你进来，你死，或者我死。”娜卡的日语果然很不利落，这几句八成还是事先准备好的，

但这并不妨碍迹部理解她的意思。“可以。”

娜卡正面朝着迹部，背对着树林，一步一步，倒着走进树林，身影一闪，就消失不见了。迹部微微一笑，手无寸铁的跟着进了树林。事先他没有告诉忍足，娜卡所谓决一胜负之后就放过自己是有条件的，那就是作为“猎物”的迹部，是不允许携带武器或者身穿防弹衣的。

如此搏命的行为，如果告诉忍足那家伙的话，他会担心死的吧？迹部笑着，丝毫不觉得这个潜藏着一位女死神的树林有什么恐怖。他毫无防备似的走在树林中间，等待着所谓“猎人”出手。

“你死定了！”毫无预兆的，娜卡从一旁的树上猛地跳下，扑倒迹部，坐在他身上，用手枪指向了迹部的头。

迹部虽然冷不防被娜卡扑倒在地，但是仍尽力挥出一拳，打中了娜卡拿枪的手腕，手枪从娜卡的手中飞出，正落在紧跟迹部而来的忍足脚下。

在忍足的要求下，迹部当然没有独自前来，事实上，他就藏身在迹部那辆车的后备箱里，等娜卡一走，他就撬开后备箱，跟着迹部进了树林。

“不许动！”忍足捡起枪，对准了在林间雪地上纠缠不休的两人。“娜卡，快放手！”

谁知娜卡反而阴阴的笑了，嗜血的舔了舔上唇。“果然，一个人，不是！”说着，娜卡毫不顾忌忍足手中的枪，反而伸出双手，想去扼住迹部的喉咙。

迹部不甘示弱，抓住娜卡的双手竭力反抗。而忍足亦扣动了扳机，然而却什么都没有发生。

——枪里面居然是没有子弹的！忍足这才明白娜卡刚刚为何露出奇怪的笑容。看来，娜卡早就猜到或许会有人跟来，于是故意用这把已经没有子弹的手枪，来诱他现身。

既然枪里没有子弹，忍足干脆将手枪丢下，打算冲上去帮忙。可是还未等他加入战团，娜卡便已经和迹部纠缠着顺着一道斜坡向下滚去。

迹部的别墅位于这个山峰的顶端，别墅正面虽然修有上山的公路，但背面却是不折不扣的悬崖峭壁。眼看着迹部和娜卡滚出树林，一直滚到白雪皑皑的斜坡上，忍足心急如焚，拔腿就追。

对于娜卡竟能与自己势均力敌的臂力，迹部也觉有些意外。他知道娜卡是个职业杀手，但却没想到身为女人的娜卡，在臂力上居然会不输自己这个男人。

两人翻滚纠缠着，迹部虽然不至于落入下风，却也很难占到上风，两人沿着斜坡翻滚厮打着，忍足纵然跑得再快，也赶不上他们这样滚下去的速度。

终于，迹部似乎力有不支，在滚动的时候，没能再次抓住娜卡的手臂，给了她出手的可趁之机。

“迹部景吾、死！”娜卡的唇边浮现一抹得意的笑容。然而，就在娜卡手持匕首刺向迹部的时候，胸前却被迹部又准又狠的一脚踹了出去，她的身体不由自主的向后飞去。

正当娜卡在空中就已调整姿势，打算借落地之势再次扑上来时，她突然惊叫一声，与此同时整个人脚下一空，身子整个陷了下去。

迹部的双眼闪过一丝精芒，刚刚的狼狈瞬间荡然无存。他站起身，拍拍身上的尘土，冷哼一声笑道：“你当本大爷是谁，啊嗯？想杀死本大爷？哼！”

“小景！你不要紧吧？！”忍足急忙飞奔过来，伸出手拉起迹部，然后两人一同心有余悸的看向那道山涧。

被余雪所覆盖的地面上，还残留着娜卡坠下陷阱时抓出来的手指印，但娜卡本人，却显然已经落入了这道山涧之中。

就在收到娜卡卡片之后，忍足和迹部就到这里来，在这道只有不到两米宽的山涧上布置了陷阱，又在上面盖满了雪，乍看上去，根本不会有人发现底下其实是深不见底的山涧。迹部故意在这里示弱，就是为了一举反击，让娜卡落入这个早已准备好的陷阱中。

“别墅旁边的这道陷阱终于派上了用场！”迹部终于松了口气，额头上沁出了汗珠。虽然说的轻松，但因为娜卡的近身搏击能力有些超出迹部的预料，使得事情险些不受控制。若不是迹部有意卖个破绽，大概他会和娜卡一起滚落下去。刚刚的情形确实太过惊险，就算是他迹部大爷，也有几分后怕。“呼……总算到此为止了。走吧，侑士，我们先到别墅里休息一下。”

“啊，嗯。”忍足轻声应着，似乎有些心不在焉。

然而心神未定的迹部这次并没有心思再去用什么眼力，因此也没有注意到，此刻的忍足侑士，脸上出现的一抹奇异笑容。

事情真的就到此为止了吗？不错，娜卡已经死了，迹部没有危险了。可是，她为什么非要杀死迹部？那个神神秘秘、被迹部包庇过的赤泽，那天到底和迹部说了些什么？

假如拿着这些问题去问迹部本人，他或许会说，本大爷怎么知道那群白痴笨蛋的想法，大概是看不惯本大爷的华丽才会做这种无聊的事……之类的吧？

可是，事情真有那么简单么？究竟是什么原因，让娜卡千里迢迢从国外跑到这里来刺杀迹部呢？

忍足望着迹部的背影，终于敛起一贯的笑容，眉头慢慢的锁紧。“等一下，小景！”

他已经无法再继续保持沉默下去了。

“嗯？”迹部蓦地停下脚步，却并没有转过头来。

“我有些事情，想问问小景。”忍足慢慢的开口。

“喔？正好，本大爷也有些事想问你，是关于三天前的事情。”迹部的声音非常平静，但是听到这句话的忍足，却蓦地变了脸色。

“三天前？”

  
注：受作者本人能力所限，本文关于子弹及武器的相关描述参考网络资料，并非专业，如有错漏欢迎读者众亲指出。


	20. 最后一片拼图

 

 

“三天前，你去警察局见那个乾贞治了吧。”迹部平静的背对忍足陈述事实。

“可以回答我一个问题吗——就算你们是朋友，可在那种时候，有什么事情让你非要丢下本大爷跑去警察局里和他面谈不可呢？”

听到迹部的话，忍足虽然极力克制，但嘴角还是忍不住抽动了一下。

确实，三天前他曾经和乾贞治见过面，想不到迹部居然会知道。既然如此，他对于自己隐藏的那些秘密，究竟已了解到了什么程度？

“再有，你刚才又想和本大爷谈什么？”迹部背对忍足侃侃而谈，却依旧没有转过头来。“是想审问本大爷的罪行，好确认什么时候逮捕本大爷，还是想劝本大爷投案自首？”

“小、小景你……”忍足惊愕的瞪大了眼睛盯着迹部的背影，感觉那个早上还在自己怀抱中、并且刚刚还并肩战斗着的身影在那一瞬是那么的陌生与遥远。“难道你已经……”

那句“你已经知道了？”忍足终于没有全都说出口。但这并不妨碍迹部洞悉他想表达的话。

“知道什么？”迹部仍然以平乏的语气重复着刚刚的句式。“是知道你是警察的卧底，还是知道你一直在欺骗本大爷？哼，本大爷以为你至少可以在这一年的时间里知道，本大爷可不是那种任人摆布的白痴！”

忍足走近迹部身后，手搭上迹部的肩头。让他稍微松了口气的，是迹部并没有摔开他的手。“小景你听我说。”

“说吧。”

“……你可不可以先转过头来看着我？！”

“抱歉，本大爷没兴趣浪费自己的眼力盯着一个骗子看个没完。”迹部不但没有转过身来，反而像是要躲开忍足一般的又向前走了一步，“其实我觉得，我们已经没什么话可说了。至于你想做的事情，如果你有什么可以把本大爷当犯人的证据，那就尽管放马过来好了。再有，如果你没办法逮捕本大爷，那这个月结束之后你就可以从本大爷的房子里搬出去了。明白了吗？本来想至少回到别墅再说的，啧……”

“小景！”忍足强行赶上前去抓着迹部的肩头，试图将他扳过来面对自己。

迹部对忍足的这一举动显然大为恼火，他抬手抓住放在自己肩头的忍足的手腕一拗，另一只手抓住他的前襟，身子一弯，本拟将他顺势过肩摔倒在地。

谁知道忍足的身手灵活得超乎想象，他在感觉到迹部想把自己摔倒的时候，就用空着的另一只手在迹部背上一撑，双脚一跃而起，借着迹部摔他的力气在空中翻了过去，正好轻巧的落在迹部面前。

“喔……看来一直以来，是本大爷太小瞧你了。”迹部狂傲的扬起嘴角，双眼微眯，脸上挂着斗志昂然的笑容。但这并非是寻常忍足所见过的迹部的任何一种笑。那是一种危险的、犹如见到猎物的豹子一般使人不禁心生退意的恐怖神情，冰冷的几乎令人感到窒息。

迹部这样的气势，令曾和他肌肤相亲朝夕相对的忍足也在瞬间感到一丝寒意。“也对，既然胆敢潜伏到本大爷身边来摸本大爷的底，那就不会是寻常的小角色。哼，被你平日的表象骗了的本大爷，这次还真是前所未有的愚蠢啊……”

“小景！”忍足却收起了一切架势，举起双手，“听我把话说完好吗！我起初确实是为了抓住那位传说中的犯罪天才、暗之帝王KING才故意接近小景……”

“那不就得了？”迹部打断了忍足的话，不耐道。“还是说你的目的根本就是为了把本大爷抓到警察局去？”

“不是的！”忍足拼命的摇着头否认，“我到后来，已经不再是为了让KING被捕，为了让KING露出马脚才呆在小景身边了。”

“忍足侑士，现在这种时候，说这种话你不觉得太迟了么？”迹部像是听到了天大的笑话般嘲讽的勾起嘴角。

忍足亦是苦笑，“也许现在说出来确实是太迟了一点，但是，我后来所想的，真的只是要怎么能够证明，小景你是无辜的了。”

“想不到你做了这么久的侦探，思维方式还是这么单纯热血啊？还是说你是在自欺欺人？”迹部冷笑道，“莫非你就没有想过，我可能不是无辜的，我可能就是你想要抓的犯人么？那到时候你要如何自处？”

“我……”

“忍足侑士，清醒一点，看清楚我们各自的立场吧！更何况我给过你很多次机会，有很多次你都可以对我把话说完。但是，直到本大爷刚刚戳穿你为止，你都没有想说出来的意思。”迹部眼神中的冷冽在一瞬间稍稍褪却，又很快的恢复了杀气腾腾的状态。“喂，你知道吗？本大爷真的因为你一直以来的这些谎言与欺骗而恨不得杀了你泄愤……”

说到这里，迹部朝娜卡刚刚摔下去的那道山崖扬了扬眉，神色狠戾：“你觉得在这种地方摔下去，你生还的几率有多大？还是说你以为本大爷不会做出这种事？”

“这……小景，别开玩笑了……你……”忍足不敢置信的望着眼前无比陌生的迹部。他实在不敢相信，迹部居然会想要自己的命？他不是没有想过迹部会对自己的真实身份感到愤怒甚至暴跳如雷，但却怎么也没想到自己面对的，会是面前这个虽未大怒却一派阴狠冷酷的陌生男人。

“别再挑战本大爷的耐心了，忍足侑士。”迹部十分无奈的叹了口气。“如果你识趣的话，最好在这个月结束后尽快主动搬走，然后就此消失在本大爷面前。这样的话，本大爷就看在你这一年来陪我玩的还算开心的份上，不多计较了。否则的话……哼！”

丢下这么一句完全是坏人腔调的威胁之后，迹部便径自扬长而去。

忍足目送迹部远去，眉头早拧成一团，他把手插进口袋，紧紧握住了那个小小的录音机，轻轻按下了STOP键。说来好笑，这东西当初还是迹部想要用来偷录仁王雅治的口供时留在OLA侦探事务所的，如今却被自己录下了能使迹部以恐吓罪入狱的证据。

……自己现在面对的，是迹部的真面目？还是自己的欺骗伤小景太深，把他气得口不择言？但是不管怎样，刚刚这段对话都确实的被自己录了下来。

忍足侑士，你好卑鄙。恍惚间，似乎有个声音在忍足的脑海中指责他，使他不禁露出苦涩的神情呆站在那儿，思绪却早已飘回了迹部刚刚提到的那次和乾的会面。

时间倒回三天前，也就是忍足发现迹部和赤泽秘密会面的那天下午，本该是在暗中保护迹部的忍足侑士，竟单独出现在位于西区的L市警察局里。

把手搭在乾贞治的办公室的房间门把手上时，忍足稍微踌躇了一下，随即暗暗给自己打气：不，不需要犹豫，这件事早在行动之前，自己就已经想得很清楚了不是么？他最后做了个深呼吸，调整情绪，然后推门走了进去。

“啊，忍足你来了，好久不见。”对忍足的突然到来，乾似乎一点也不觉得意外，起身招呼道。

“我们明明经常见面的，哪儿有好久不见。”忍足撇嘴，“虽然说我们之间的立场确实一直都很微妙就是了。”

“不过你没到这里来和我碰面，已经有一年了吧？”乾递过咖啡杯，望着窗外。“呐，尝尝看我新调制的咖啡，你很久没试过了吧。”

忍足望了一眼杯子里那成分不明的液体，嘴角抽动了一下：“是啊，已经一年了，总觉得接到任务好像还是昨天的事情。啊呀，不过我可不是不二，这种饮料还是免了吧。这么急要叫我回来，到底是为了什么？”

“我只是觉得，喝点这个或许有助于你保持清醒的头脑和判断能力。”乾抬起头，厚厚的镜片闪过一抹逆光，话中意有所指。“你是知道的，有时候潜伏的时间太长，总会让人的头脑变得混沌，甚至……不像自己。比如说，你是不是应该交代一下，那个娜卡为什么会袭击迹部？”

忍足转过头去，望向乾。从这个角度看去，可以看到他微微露出了几许一向遮挡得严严实实的眼睛。乾这个人哪……忍足泛起一丝苦笑，虽然看上去总像是个搞笑的角色，可一旦看到那双眼睛就知道，这个人除了有不输不二的狡猾之外，那一丝不苟的个性和手冢也有几分相似，所以他从来就是个不好对付的家伙。

啊呀，手冢……想到手冢，忍足不禁扯动嘴角。手冢那家伙到底知道多少内情？毕竟一起住在事务所里，自己和迹部也没有特意在他的面前隐瞒过两人过分亲密的关系。那么是不是也意味着，手冢的入住，也是乾贞治的另一步棋？

“这件事我不知道，迹部没有告诉过我。”听到是这个理由，忍足皱起了眉。虽然乾对他保证有便衣警察接替他在保护迹部的人身安全，但他仍希望能尽快返回迹部身边。

“是么……他没有对你说？”乾的语气让人觉得他似乎并不太相信忍足的回答。

忍足有些愠怒的望着乾：“真的没有。”

“唔，通过这一年多以来的调查，我们已经掌握了几乎全部可以掌握的关于迹部景吾的数据：他拥有敏捷矫健的身手，如谜一般能力出众的下属，广泛的情报网，无比优秀的分析能力、洞察力和判断力，甚至还可以完美的装扮成任何人……包括女人。”乾不再继续逼问关于娜卡的事情，而是推了推眼镜。“即使这样，你还打算来为他辩护，说迹部景吾不可能是国内的头号通缉犯KING么？”

“我不知道！我不知道……”忍足拍案而起，然而对上乾稍显冰冷的视线时也只能无力的倒吸了一口冷气，“应该说，我不相信。”

“啊，忍足，”乾在忍足身边坐了下来，拍拍他的肩膀。“你是不相信，还是不想相信？”

忍足摘下眼镜，困扰的揉着眉间：“现在事实还不清楚，不是么？”

“事实已经很清楚了吧，”乾从桌面上拿起文件夹，第一次露出咄咄逼人的态度：“还有，不会这么巧合吧？KING组织近期几次活动，都跟迹部和那个马戏团的行程吻合。火车、海滨、博物馆，还有山上的度假村……”

——七月，迹部景吾所乘坐的火车遭遇劫匪，事后发现同样乘坐这班列车的收藏家源贵一郎随身秘密携带运输的珍珠不翼而飞。

——之后，在夺宝活动结束的当天，白浜海滩的高级酒店发生盗窃案，越前王子参加活动获得的红宝石全部被偷走。

——九月，明智文化赏召开颁奖典礼的山间别墅中收藏的3幅名画变成了赝品，别墅拥有者确认是在案发之后才被人偷梁换柱。

——十二月，L市立博物馆刚刚入手不久的至宝金翼之蝶被盗，嫌疑人菊丸英二至今下落不明。

——二月，在Loled山度假村里度假的律师冈村清神秘失踪，而他正是警方调查到和KING相关的线索之一。

读到这里，他微微一顿。“这些案件和迹部行程重叠的情况，是你证明的，而关于他的资料和数据，也全都是忍足你亲自调查或取证的，不是么？”

忍足的强作镇定被乾这句话完全击溃了：不错，如果迹部最终真的因此被列为本国最大犯罪组织首领的嫌犯，也完全是因为有了自己提供的资料，才把他推向了审判席。即使这种事自己早已在心里想过无数遍，然而真的听到别人点明时，忍足还是觉得心里万分难过。

“可是，没有任何直接证据……”忍足跌坐在椅子上，声音微弱的像是从牙缝中挤出来的呻吟。“对不对？没有证据，我所收集的资料也都只不过是推论的素材而已……不能因为迹部在各方面的能力都很强，可以胜任KING这样的犯人，就认定他是KING吧？”

“忍足，你应当很清楚，我们怀疑迹部景吾的理由不是因为他拥有成为犯罪组织者的才能，而是因为有好几次跟KING有关的重大案件都和迹部财团有某种牵扯，并且迹部景吾本人从之前就屡屡曾在案发地点附近出现过。不然的话，当初也不会决定由你潜伏到迹部身边卧底了。不过既然你这么想，”乾叹了口气，很理解似的拍了拍忍足的肩膀，“那你就去把证据找出来吧，不管用什么办法，也不管找到的会是什么样的证据……亲自去找出来吧！”

忍足神情恍惚的悄悄离开警局，回到自己暗中保护迹部的位置，却从代替他保护迹部的警察口中得知他跟丢了迹部的消息。

那一瞬，担心到极点的忍足真的有种冲动，想要在回去之后就把自己隐藏的一切都告诉迹部，然后单刀直入向他问个清楚。他觉得自己既然已经对迹部喜欢到了无法保持再冷静的判断的地步，倒不如干脆对迹部摊牌，像是从前两个人携手破案一样，一起度过这次难关。

然而，他找到了迹部，却看到了迹部和赤泽谈话的情景。而且之后，迹部丝毫不曾提起自己刚刚见了赤泽，而且赤泽就是为娜卡送信的人。

这让原本彷徨的忍足终于确信，有所隐瞒的不是只有自己，与此同时他也下定了决心，不再去逃避。

于是从那天开始，他便开始随身携带这个小东西，不只为了录下自己和迹部一起迎战娜卡的事情，也希望从录音中找到平时因为陷溺在感情中而无法察觉到的线索和证据。现在，这个证据似乎已经被忍足找到了。

如果有什么合理的理由可以把嫌疑人带回警察局协助调查，再暂时为其定个罪，然后利用这段时间收集他其他的犯罪证据，这是对付棘手的嫌疑人的常用手法。靠着忍足手中的录音如法炮制的话，就算迹部是再厉害的人物，恐怕也没办法逃过法律的制裁。

不过迹部很了解警方给人定罪的方式，就像之前亚久津被捕时迹部一针见血指明的那样，他深谙警方的一切不太光明的伎俩。这样说来，对于这种手段，迹部也许有着自己的应对办法。那自己这么做，也不一定就能害得迹部身陷囹圄吧？

只要想到迹部因为自己手握的录音可能会遇到的诸多麻烦，忍足就觉得有些患得患失起来，虽然好不容易抓到迹部的把柄，他却一点也高兴不起来。

……等一下，对警方行动方式了如指掌的迹部，聪明得做事向来滴水不漏的迹部，完美得简直无懈可击的迹部……这样的男人，在了解忍足警方卧底身份的时候，还会对说出这么直白的威胁？既然要划清界限，为什么还要说等到这个月底结束才让他搬走？

这不合情理！

忍足突觉异常，拔足狂奔到山间路旁。别墅前方的草坪上，迹部今天开来的银灰色休旅车还停在原处，可是迹部却早已不见人影。

忍足转过头，从山顶沿着公路望去，隐约可见一辆黑色加长轿车正从山林间驶下山去。这辆车忍足还记得很清楚，那正是迹部上次离开这别墅时所使用过的那一辆私家车。

本以为要想下山只有迹部开来的那辆车可用，没想到他居然还另有准备。很明显，别墅里还有其他人在。不对，自己早就应该想到的，那个迹部，怎么可能就这么孤身犯险的让娜卡把他绑架到自己的别墅来？

这一切的一切，明明都那么不对劲，自己却如此简单的相信了眼前发生的一切，没有认真去思考过。难道真的因为在迹部身边装傻装的太久，使得自己的头脑变得混沌，就像乾说的那样？

“那家伙没有追上来吧？”而此时的迹部则正坐在他那辆黑色轿车中闭目养神，车子交给忠心耿耿的桦地驾驶，车上同乘的，还有亲信的冥户和凤。

“没有。”桦地望望后视镜，随即忠实的回答。

迹部长出了一口气。“那就好。”

“迹部，你真的有必要对那个家伙做到那种程度？”坐在迹部对面的冥户不爽的皱眉。“再说，那辆车不是已经被弄坏了么，你以为那家伙还能跑着追上我们的汽车么？”

冥户身边的凤却理解的叹了口气，将视线落在冥户身上。

然而迟钝的冥户完全没有感觉到凤的视线，而眼力过人的迹部则忍不住轻嗤了一声。

凤的脸不由得红了，他看向迹部，忧虑道：“迹部前辈，关于那位忍足先生的事情，您打算怎么解决呢？”

“还能怎么解决。是这家伙随随便便的闯进了本大爷的棋盘，眼下把事情搞得一团糟，他早该从这一局棋盘上撤走了。”迹部轻描淡写的答道：“接下来的事情，是本大爷要带领你们解决的事，跟他半点关系都没有。”

“可是……”凤欲言又止，求助的望向和迹部青梅竹马口没遮拦的冥户。

冥户果然没有让凤的期待落空，不过他这次却一反常态的冷静，撇嘴吐槽道：“把这家伙拖上棋盘的人，明明就是迹部你自己吧？”

“也对，所以残局就是得由本大爷自己来收拾，现在既然本大爷已经着手收拾麻烦，难道冥户你还想再质疑本大爷的做法么，啊嗯？”迹部抬眼看了看冥户。“还是本大爷太放任你了才让你这么大胆？桦地，榊老师那边已经准备好了么？”

开车的桦地虽然没有参与讨论，但显然也一直关注着车里的谈话，此刻听迹部问到自己，立刻飞快的答了一句：“是。”

“那就好，那现在也是时候回家去了……”迹部抬起手抚摸脸颊上的泪痣，望着车外向后飞速倒退的景色，喃喃自语着：“我要如您所愿的回去了喔，父亲大人。”

因为迹部留下的车子坏掉根本无法启动，忍足侑士险些被困在山里。等他费尽周折的从山里回到L市区的时候，已经是当晚深夜了。超过24小时没有休息，加上心情低落，使他觉得自己已经快散了架。但是把他带回来的谦也却没有让他休息的意思。

“哥，你这把玩大了。”谦也看到忍足侑士的一瞬，就丢下这么一句。从上次忍足侑士为了解决异能者俱乐部事件而求助于谦也开始，谦也就知道，迟早有一天自家堂兄会有用到这求救器的一天，不然的话他也不用费尽心思从四天宝寺弄来这么个东西送给侑士了。

“啊呀，这次还真是丢脸呢！还好有你帮忙，不然的话我恐怕要从这里走回去了！”忍足侑士虽说还是一副无所谓的微笑模样，但是熟知堂兄个性的谦也却愈发担心，他无意再继续调侃，而是无奈的叹了口气，开车把忍足侑士带回了L市里。

等到两人终于回到L市市区之后，按照谦也的意思，打算带他先回西街教堂安顿休息，但忍足侑士却坚持要回到OLA侦探事务所。谦也苦劝不果，只好放任他自己回去。

忍足独自返回了一片漆黑的OLA侦探事务所，不出所料，迹部景吾并未回来。房间里的一切都依然是之前他们引娜卡离开时的样子。冰箱里还存着食材，客厅的茶几上上还摊着报纸，这就像是房子的主人只是暂时离开，不一会儿就还会回来一样。

“小景……”可看到这种场景，再想到迹部可能不会再回来这里，忍足顿时觉得万箭攒心一般。

这次自己的确玩的太大了……忍足苦笑着独自在沙发上坐下，这是迹部和他的惯常座位，但如今却只剩自己孤零零的一个人。原来寂寞的感觉，竟令人这么的难以忍耐。自己在接受这个任务的时候，是不是把自己想象的太过无情了呢？还是说，他小看了迹部景吾这个人的魅力？

忍足对迹部说自己曾是一个法医，这话并不全是谎言。他在医科大学毕业后的确曾在L市担任过法医，后来在调往别的城市后通过考试才转为警察的。一年前，忍足侑士接受了L市警察局的邀请，回到这座城市担任卧底。他的目标人物，是一个叫做迹部景吾的男子。

迹部，这姓氏对忍足，甚至对A国的所有人来说都不陌生。据说这个家族是真正的富可敌国，无论是权势、财富或者是地位，都是国内乃至世界上名列前茅的。但是警方却怀疑，这个家族的唯一继承人迹部景吾，同时也是现在国内最大的犯罪集团首脑人物KING。

KING，人如其名，据说是一个几乎统治了整个A国黑道的男人，堪称A国的暗之王。有关他的案件情报和传说数不胜数，但是其真实身份却始终是个谜。

诸如四天宝寺和黑道王者立海之类的黑道组织一直都令警方头痛不已，他们消息灵通、组织严密、进退有序、做事谨慎，总是让警方束手无策，和那些没脑袋的乌合之众截然不同。但是就算是这样的组织，也都神奇的臣服于那位神秘的KING之下。

毫无疑问，被黑道组织搞得束手无策的警方眼下之所以瞄准了KING，正有擒贼先擒王的用意。为了找出这位KING的真实身份，警方特意请心理学专家为KING“画像”——即根据和案件有关的情报，如作案手法等，来分析出嫌疑人的身份背景和个性特征。

KING应该非常富有，有相当庞大的产业来将他从黑道上获得的财富轻松“洗白”。他非常聪明，可以策划出近乎完美的犯罪计划，反侦察推理能力也很强，因此才能一次次的逃过警方的调查。某些犯罪行动之所以成功看上去简直像是只靠运气，这证明他不怕冒险，具有超乎一般程度以上的自信心，这份自信强大到称为自恋亦不为过，所以他很可能还会在实行犯罪后亲临犯罪现场去欣赏自己的“作品”。对下属他表现得很强势，令人敬畏，有着超乎一般的领袖天赋，但他谨慎的把直接和自己相关的部下限制在极少数人内，给予这部分人绝对的信任，以维持他身份的秘密性。

借由这个分析，警方锁定了迹部及其他几位超级富豪，并有针对性的分别派出卧底，这听上去似乎不可思议，但是以这些家族的财力，拥有这样的隐藏身份也并不奇怪。就像是立海便依托于YUKI公司，四天宝寺也有自己表面上的产业。黑道都需要这种表面十分正派的产业为自己作掩护，而以KING在黑道上的尊崇身份来看，他在表面上的产业也必定相当惊人。

也难怪乾在和忍足介绍情况时都忍不住拿这件事开起了玩笑：看来发财的人，没做过坏事是不可能的，所以大概越是有钱有势有身份的人反而越可疑。

在众多嫌疑人中最值得怀疑的，莫过于平日深居简出、亲信仅限寥寥数人的迹部少爷了。据说，富可敌国的迹部财团现在已被交付到他的手中，而且极少在公共场合露面的他，曾多次出现在犯罪现场附近，这也就使他成为最可疑的人。警方原本还为如何向这位来头非凡的嫌疑人身边派卧底大感头疼，谁知这时恰好出现了一个天赐良机——这位平日养尊处优深居简出的富家少爷，在被警方怀疑后不久，原因不明的突然搬离了位于L市近郊的迹部庄园，在市中心的HT区购买了一栋住宅独自居住。

虽然迹部景吾如此行动的理由不明，但对正想调查迹部景吾的警方而言，这无疑是个好消息。那个如国中之国一般的迹部庄园中的事情，警方没那么容易摸到线索，也没有好的契机接近迹部景吾，但若是他搬出那里的话……

接下来的事情就如大家所知，担任卧底的忍足在暗中监视了迹部几天后，制定了详细的计划。不仅以租客的身份，厚着脸皮赖进了Berkeley街221号，还以成立侦探事务所为借口邀请迹部一起行动，以得到他更多的情报和资料。

在忍足的计划中，乾会代表警方特意提供一些让侦探事务所参与案件的机会，而在这时候他就故意装傻充愣，让迹部一展拳脚，自己则在一旁打打下手，冷眼旁观，总结着迹部景吾其人的个性和举动，以便摸清他的底细，获得他的信任。然而在这处理案件的过程中，迹部那令人惊异的人格魅力，令人困惑的社交关系，令人赞叹的个人能力，都让忍足为之深深投入，直至最后连心也沉沦进去。

自己果然是彻底输给迹部了……不止是不知不觉中沦陷了一颗真心，就连自己的真正身份，也被迹部察觉。忍足闭着眼睛回忆着过往的一切，他自信自己伪装的完美无缺，但还是被迹部识破了身份。迹部究竟是从什么时候开始知道自己的真实身份的呢？自己一直以来对他的调查，他也都清楚吗？那么知道这些的迹部，一直以来又是以怎样的心情在和自己相处的呢？

没有答案。

但是有一点，忍足觉得自己可以确信，那就是虽然迹部对自己出言恫吓威胁，但是他并没有恶意，也不是坏人。说是陷溺在恋爱中的盲目也好，说是直觉和理性的判断也罢，忍足就是坚信着这一点。

事实上，从娜卡出现，不，从在别墅举办网友聚会时发生了杀人案开始，迹部对忍足的态度就有了微妙的转变。他从逐渐接受、习惯忍足和他并肩战斗，突然转变为焦躁的想把忍足丢在一边。

迹部的这种变化，一定有他的理由吧……当天边露出第一抹光芒的时候，忍足亦下定了决心。就算迹部再也不回到这里来，他也不会搬出这里，更不会如迹部所愿的消失在他面前。他必须再次见到迹部——因为，他有很重要的话，还没有和迹部说明白。

可是他却找不到迹部了。

如果在这之前，有人说这个世界上还存在比迹部更容易找到的人的话，忍足一定会嗤之以鼻。那个像太阳一般光芒四射的男子，不论走到哪里，都存在感爆棚，让人根本无法不去注意。迹部就是藏身在熙熙攘攘的人群中，也能瞬间就被忍足发现。

但是事实是，自从那天之后，迹部景吾便突然销声匿迹。他不但没有返回OLA侦探事务所，也没有回到了迹部庄园。

迹部景吾似乎人间蒸发了一般不知所踪。而且不光他本人不见踪影，就连与他交好的马戏团里的那些成员们也仿佛突然有了飞天遁地的异能，没了消息。

正在调查中的嫌疑人突然没了影，乾为此受到了上级相当大的压力。忍足对此感到非常抱歉。他深知如果不是因为自己尚未从卧底的身份中恢复职务，这些压力的矛头恐怕都应该指向自己。而忍足之所以至今没有复职，也是因为有乾帮忙代为说项的关系。

乾在忍足回到事务所之后的第一时间就赶了过来。在得知娜卡的事情之后，超过24小时没有联络到忍足，这令乾感到格外不安。结果事情果然如他的数据所示，出了问题的几率是百分之百——迹部居然早已识破了忍足的卧底行动，而且对忍足的一举一动都了如指掌。在被识破的情况下，自己却毫无所觉，这让一贯自诩聪明的乾十分汗颜。

虽然迹部确有不少可疑之处，也并未有任何能够洗清嫌疑的直接证据，但明明识破了忍足的身份，却一直放任忍足留在自己身边，没有做出任何过激行为。以此为理由，忍足说服了乾，使他放弃让忍足复职的计划，继续以卧底的身份自由的行动，确认迹部的身份。也正因如此，忍足才能继续留在事务所里独自进行调查。

“说实话，我真后悔同意你当初的行动计划，让你住进Berkeley街221号调查。”再次来事务所探望忍足的时候，乾颇为无奈的这么说。

早在那次迹部诈死之后，乾就察觉到了忍足对迹部的感情已经超出只限于执行任务的认真。在那之后他也不止一次试图提醒忍足要保持清醒，但这终归还是没能阻止忍足继续陷溺进去。

“现在说什么都太迟了不是么？”虽然听上去这很像是乾在发牢骚，但忍足深知乾之所以这么说并非在抱怨，而是纯粹基于朋友立场上的关心。

客厅里如今一片凌乱，早不复平日的整洁，迹部留下的所有东西，忍足都把它们翻出来，堆在客厅里仔细检查，期望能从中找到一些线索，帮助他找到迹部的行踪。只顾埋首于迹部留下的杂物之中忙着查找线索的缘故，眼下这个胡子拉碴、眼圈堪比熊猫、怎么看都不像是有好好吃饭休息的忍足侑士，实在叫人一看就不由得不担心。

乾在忍足回到事务所的当天就曾来拜访过一次，这次距离上次拜访已经隔了两天。但是他却发现上次他来时为忍足送来的食物和饮料还是完全没动过！也难怪他会焦躁的说出如上台词。

“就算忙的没时间吃东西也就罢了，至少把饮料喝了吧？”乾推推眼镜，很殷勤的劝说着。“不然的话，是没有精力继续工作的。”

忍足从杂物堆里抬起头，苦笑着道：“乾，你的话说反了吧，我看喝了那种饮料才不会有精力继续工作才对。”

“算了。”察觉忍足至少现在有了开玩笑的心情，略感安心的乾做了个举手投降的姿势，把一个新买来的汉堡撕开包装纸直接塞进忍足手里。“既然你这么说了，那至少也该吃点东西。”

“谢谢。”

人到忙得废寝忘食的时候通常会没什么食欲，但是当吃饭这件事被提醒的时候，饥饿感就会以几何倍数飞速袭来。忍足现在正是这种情况。过分饥饿的结果就是他被大口大口的汉堡哽住喉咙，不得不接过乾递来的饮料勉强喝了一口才能缓过劲来。

“唔……咦，是可乐？”

乾推推眼镜，“就算是我，也不喜欢不健康的实验者。而且，可乐和汉堡可是不健康的绝妙搭配，再加上现在这种生活状态下的你，这种组合再合适不过了。不过如果你再这样下去，生病的几率是百分之七十七，发胖的几率是百分之六十一。可别说我没有提醒过你。”

“谢谢你的忠告。”忍足吃光了汉堡，把包装纸塞回乾的手里，“走时麻烦帮我丢掉。”

乾叹了口气，把坏掉的食物、饮料以及忍足吃剩的包装纸丢进垃圾袋。他当然不是来专门给忍足送外卖和打扫房间的。事实上，正是忍足有事情想问他，才特意约他过来的。

不过抛去自己给乾添的诸多麻烦不谈，乾竟又热心的带来了方便在忙碌时食用的快餐，这点叫忍足心里格外感动。有鉴于腹黑好友难得简单明了的心意，忍足侑士明智的决定不告诉乾这两天谦也都曾过来给自己送饭的事情。

都说血糖低的时候心情会变差，可现在填饱了肚子，没有生理上的因素来分散精力，忍足的心情反而低沉起来。

他环视整个空荡荡的房间，最后视线在不经意间落在地毯上那个圆圆的小洞上。那是那天晚上，娜卡袭击他们的时候留下的。接下来发生了一连串事件，使得他们完全没时间换掉这条被打穿的地毯。

望着这个弹孔，忍足默然出神。他确实对迹部说了很多谎，他隐瞒了自己接近迹部的目的，隐瞒了自己一直把迹部的情报送回警局给乾分析，隐瞒了自己对迹部和他的朋友们展开的秘密调查，隐瞒了自己直到如今都还是警局的卧底。

但是……

说害怕迹部因为事务所的失败而变心，那不是谎话；说不想离开被杀手盯上的迹部，那不是谎话；说想要和迹部永远这样一起工作生活，那不是谎话；说爱上了迹部，那从来都不曾是谎话。

小景，你的眼力很厉害，那这些真话，你是不是也知道呢？

被无视的乾轻咳了一声：“咳咳，忍足。”

“啊，抱歉。我有些资料想要请你帮忙调查，但是我现在……”忍足边说边眷恋的打量着这房子。

乾了然的叹了口气，推了推眼镜。“ 你说吧。只要是我可以帮忙调查到的资料，我都会尽力的。”

“谢谢。其实是……”

忍足刚把自己的猜测说完，乾的眉头就皱了起来。“你确定么？”

“老实说，我不确定。”忍足苦恼道，“我只能根据我的记忆来判断，所以我想请你帮忙调查一下这方面的情报。我想就算是迹部家，如果要做这么大一件事，也不可能不留下一点痕迹。”

“你说的很有道理。”乾点点头，急匆匆起身道：“我现在就回去调查。忍足，你自己也要保重，如果有什么情况的话，随时跟我保持联络。”

送走了乾，忍足这才小心翼翼的把掩藏在一堆报纸下面的那个记事本拿出来。他这几天的忙碌并非没有收获，只是这个收获，他暂时不想让任何人，特别是警方知道。

——他找到了迹部留下来的一个记事本。

而这个记事本里，写有一些奇怪的算式和建筑设计图。设计图上画的，似乎是一个地下室。不，说是地下室不够恰当，应该说是地下隧道才对。隧道里设有三道门，最后才通往出口处。不过这个隧道的位置很奇怪，它不像一般隧道尽可能修的平整，而是呈现出略带倾斜的角度，而且出口竟然在一处悬崖的峭壁上，令人感到非常难以理解。

“设计图，和这个么……”忍足看向手里的那张照片。这张照片夹在这个记事本里，照片上拍到的，明显是迹部家别墅外的那片景色。从照片上看去并不明显，但忍足却非常清楚，这里有那道被迹部利用设下陷阱，让杀手娜卡掉下去的山涧。

那个山峰对于忍足来说，所有相关的回忆都不大美好。但是现在看来，这里也许是迹部留下来的唯一也是最后的一条线索。自己，果然还要再去一次那个地方。

第二天一早，忍足驱车再次来到了迹部家的别墅外。和上次一样，这里安静得让人觉得有些恐怖。毕竟是私人领地，是个连地图上都没有标识出来的地方，这里除了迹部家的成员外，其他人根本不会来，也难怪娜卡那时候会约迹部来这里。

忍足站在娜卡掉下去的悬崖前，又把迹部之前对自己说过的所有话都认真重新思考了一遍，再摸摸放在上衣内袋里迹部的记事本，然后深吸了一口气，从娜卡跌落的那道山崖边一跃而下。

这举动在旁人看来无异于自杀，但忍足却决心和自己赌这么一把。从上空降落的一瞬，他只觉得自己的平光眼镜远远的飞出去，顿时脸上血色尽失，嘴唇也因为过度紧张而紧紧的抿着。那一瞬间他甚至已经做好准备，一跃而下便就此葬身山谷——虽然要和那女杀手的尸体葬身一处让人多少感觉有点不快……

还不等忍足结束自己的胡思乱想，他的脚下便又再次接触到了坚实的地面。忍足顺势蹲下，以缓解从高处跃下对腿和膝盖造成的巨大压力。但是他的脸上却已经浮现出了一丝笑意：自己看来是赌赢了。

果不其然，这里从上面看下去，是一处山涧断崖，其实在靠近别墅一侧的断崖的下方还有着一个小小的平台。它距离上方悬崖2米左右，存在的位置很微妙的利用了人类视觉上的盲点，一般人从上往下望去只会觉得这是一道开在山腹中的绝壁，任谁也想象不出来这绝壁上还有这么一个至多只能供一人容身的小小平台。

忍足很小心的在平台上站稳了脚跟，松缓了一下跳下时腿部的不适感，这才有余裕去调查周围的环境。这平台上有条不知通向哪里的隧道，开口很小，一个成年人大约要蜷起身子才能进去。

忍足正准备进入隧道时，却注意到了某样机关，叫他惊出一身冷汗后怕不已：这平台虽然看上去和周围的山石完美融为一体，看起来很像是大自然的产物，可实际上它却是人工建造出来的。平台和隧道之间建有铰链与合页，也就是说它可以通过人为的控制随时把平台关闭起来。

原本想着由于平台的存在，那个从这里摔下去的女杀手娜卡也未必会死的忍足，此时也不禁有些畏惧起来。但与此同时他又忍不住乐观起来。可以控制的平台是打开的话，也就代表着对方确实的期望着有人从此进入吧？那么也就是说，自己的推理正确的几率也相当高……啊呀，概率什么的，我什么时候被乾传染了？

小小吐槽了一下自己之后，忍足打起精神潜进了隧道之中。和狭小的入口形成对比，隧道之中意外的宽敞，通过那一小段极狭窄的入口处之后，余下的隧道部分完全是可以挺胸抬头在其间行走的状态。隧道里虽然保有山石原始的风貌，蜿蜒曲折，但墙壁上却安装了电灯。虽算不上亮亮堂堂，但至少也不至于看不清道路。

忍足一路无惊无险的前进，越发确信自己的猜测是正确的，一直以来在大批警力搜索下都不见人影的迹部，很可能一直就藏身在这里。

忍足一直在隧道里走了近二十分钟，才遇到了第一个障碍。

这是一道铁门，显然不是用推或者拉就可以打开的，而且墙壁周围，似乎也没有按钮、拉杆之类常见的开关。设计图示上虽然标明了这里有一扇门，但却没有标识过门要如何打开。

难道说开关在门的另一边？这一边无法打开进入？若真是这样的话，忍足这次冒险就是无功而返了，而且更麻烦的是，他是从悬崖上跳下来的，如果不能前进，他要这样后退回去吗？

忍足苦笑着，在墙壁上细心摸索。也许打开大门的秘密就在门上也未可知。

功夫不负有心人，忍足终于摸到了一个按钮，在这道门的左下角，有一个很小很小的凸起，雕刻成一朵玫瑰花的图样。

玫瑰花？小景最喜欢的玫瑰花？忍足的精神为之一振，急忙伸出手掀了下去。

只听得机关铁链的声音在隧道中回响，铁门徐徐上升，露出了一条平坦大道，这条路和忍足前面走过的不同，修得非常的平坦整齐。

忍足继续沿着这条路向前走，遇到了第二道门。不过叫忍足有些意外的，是第二道门竟然只是一道木门，而且这道木门并没有上锁，是开着的。忍足推开木门，继续向前走，隧道由此变得豁然开朗，渐渐的形成一道圆弧形的石室。

而后，一个忍足无比熟悉和想念的身影，就站在这个石室的正当中。

“小景……”忍足声音颤抖的唤着那个令自己朝思暮想的男人。“小景……”

“你还是来了。”迹部背对着忍足，声音很轻，轻得仿佛随着这隧道中吹散着的阴风便能弥散至虚无的程度。

“啊，是的。”忍足走到迹部身后，犹豫了一下，苦笑着还是把手放在了迹部的肩头。“小景，这次不要把我摔过去啊。”

一席话说得迹部低声笑了出来，他抬起手，覆在忍足的手背上，而后转过身目光灼灼的望着再度出现在他眼前的忍足。

“嗯？你那装帅用的平光眼镜呢？”

“呃……”没想到迹部一开始会问起这个，忍足支吾了一下，还是坦白道。“跳下来的时候掉了。”

“跳下来？”迹部的声音陡然提高了八度。“你说你是从上面，跳下来的？！”

“啊呀……是的。”看着迹部瞪圆了眼睛的吃惊样子，忍足忍不住抬起手摸摸鼻尖。习惯推眼镜的手指，没了眼镜可推，总归是有些空荡荡的。

迹部深吸了一口气：“难道只有你这一个笨蛋跳下来？”

“是。”忍足被迹部的问题搞得有些摸不到头脑。“当然只有我一个人，我就是自己来这里的啊！”

“等一下，你不是带着乾他们，来这里抓我的吗？”迹部皱起眉来，看着忍足。

忍足总算知道这误解出在哪里，连连摆手道：“不，不是，我只是来见小景你的。”

“你到这里来，跟乾提过了吧？”

“……没有。”

“那和你表弟谦也打过招呼？”

“也没有……”忍足苦笑着道，“来这里，是我自己的打算，在这之前，我没有和任何人说过。即使这是小景的陷阱，我也甘之如饴。”

“本大爷的陷阱？”迹部挑眉看着忍足。

“嗯。”忍足慢慢的点了点头。“我并不知道小景你是什么时候发现我是警察的。但我想我有必要说说，我作为卧底都做过什么。”

迹部出奇的平静：“你说吧。”

“我是为了确认你是不是国内最大犯罪组织的首脑KING而来的。我从前的确是在L市做法医，后来才调去别的城市通过考试成为了刑警，这次是为了抓捕KING才又回到L市。这次犯罪心理画像专家根据KING的犯罪方式和行为，推测KING的心理，为KING做出了模拟画像，最可疑的嫌疑人，就是……”

“就是本大爷？”

“是的。在来到你身边之前，我曾调查过你，以及隶属于你的那个马戏团的成员。马戏团的成员，都是马戏团团长收养、培育的孤儿，只有最为神秘的团长榊太郎，让我摸不到头脑。这个男人如同从石头里蹦出来，根本没有任何情报和背景资料。所以借着你去找慈郎的机会，我也跟了过去。不过很遗憾的是，他们非常谨慎，我没有找到任何机会获取有用的信息。”

“榊老师的底细，就连本大爷也不清楚，你们警方，当然调查不到。”迹部低声自语。

忍足继续道：“来到你身边的第一个案件，也就是西街教堂的那个，真的是个巧合。那个时候，我是真的非常惊讶于小景的头脑，同时，也为你如此了解四天宝寺这个组织，感到怀疑。四天宝寺这种组织，以迹部家继承人这种上流社会的尊贵的身份，是不应该如此了解的。

至于少女诱拐案件，确实是为了测试小景的能力，乾才会求助于我们。那时候小景矫健的身手，给我留下了很深的印象。但我并不认为身手好就能够做KING，老实说我反而因为你在结案时的感慨，减少了我对你的怀疑。因为那些日子的相处下来，我觉得你并不像是专家形容的那种，冷血无情的人。

可是很快的，你和仁王之间的斗法，却又再次激起我的怀疑。理由和之前一样，明明身为富商的你，怎么会这么了解立海，这么快的了解到仁王那个可怕的网站呢？你一定有一个渠道获得情报，而且这个渠道不仅便捷，还非常可靠和厉害。而且，后来通过那次寻宝我还发现，这些组织，似乎忌惮着你。虽然迹部财团富可敌国，但是以立海和四天宝寺，应该还不至于去忌惮一位没有底牌的富家少爷。而且，这位富家少爷的警惕性还高得吓人，甚至在自己临时住所的门口也安装了24小时录像的监控摄像头。”

“不错，非常好。”听着忍足的话，迹部非但连眉头都不曾皱一下，还出言赞赏。

“本来，我可以按照这个方向继续追查下去、怀疑下去的。可是就在那次海滨寻宝活动中，我发现了自己的心意。”忍足的声音忽然转柔。“那时候我和佐伯在一起，佐伯恰巧知道我从前是警察的身份，因此才故意绊住我想要问问我到底是怎么突然变成侦探的。可是小景被蛇咬伤中了毒，我那时候才第一次体会到了何谓心痛，何谓六神无主。”

“所以，明智文化赏在山上的时候，那不是玩笑？”

“不是。”忍足摇了摇头，犹豫了一下又道：“不过，如果不是在电视台一案中小景诈死，我大概还很难真的对你表白。但是一旦你对我而言是死而复生，我就……什么也顾不了了。”

“难怪。”迹部嘟囔了一句，随即道：“原来如此。所以之后，你就和本大爷一边谈情说爱，一边继续调查我？”

“是的，我并没有放弃调查。因为，我想帮你洗脱嫌疑。无论是我们在美术馆时我偷偷去和警方接触，还是我想要借着吃醋试图调查你的电脑。”忍足毫不介意迹部话中有话，坚定的说：“我都不是想要抓住你的罪证，而是想要证明，迹部景吾不是KING。我可以中途放手，但我不想这么做。迹部景吾，这就是我隐瞒着的全部了。”

忍足望着眼前的迹部，缓缓道：“我不知道，对你而言，这算不算是个合格的解释，但这就是我所有的秘密了。我对你的信任，对真相的执着，一直以来无论哪一个，我都不想让步。因为我爱上了你，我希望能够证明，你是无辜的。我就是为了对你说这些话，才费尽心思来这里找你。即使你现在告诉我你就是KING摆下了陷阱等着我我也……”

“……哈哈哈，哈哈哈……”迹部看着一脸认真诚恳的忍足，突然忍不住捧腹大笑起来。

“小、小景？”忍足稍显失落的看着迹部。

果然……自己还是太天真？自己坠入了迹部的陷阱，还敢这么厚颜的站在这里侃侃而谈，也难怪迹部会这么大笑……

“抱歉、抱歉，本大爷不该在这种时候露出刚刚那种不华丽的表情，但是……”然而迹部却摆了摆手，示意忍足自己之所以大笑并不是他想象的那样。他调整呼吸，微微停顿了一下才继续道：“我确实忍不住想要好好的大笑一场，就算是我们现在的处境一点也不乐观，就算是我们有可能会死在这里。但是你能够理解我的意思，并且最终赶到这里说那么一段话，已经让我很满意了。这让我觉得，我这一年的时间没有浪费，我也没有白白的爱上一个叫做忍足侑士的家伙。对了，我还要告诉你，我并不是什么KING。”

忍足没有忽略，迹部在说最后这段话的时候，语气前所未有的平和，没有本大爷的自称，也没有露出过去那种总是傲慢得睥睨众生的神情。就如同忍足摘掉眼镜，诚恳的向迹部吐露心意一样，迹部也在用他的方式，表达出他的最真挚的心情。

但是忍足还来不及感动，迹部的话锋就随之一转：“不过侑士，虽然你能找到这里证明你确实很能干，也已经很了解本大爷的思维方式，但是还有一件最重要的事你没搞清楚，不，是完全弄错了。”

“哦？”

“我在这里不是因为准备好了陷阱等着你跳进来，而是我自己也在这个陷阱之中。”

对于迹部的话，忍足露出了无法理解的神情。

“你能找到这里，是发现了本大爷留下的那个记事本吧？”迹部看着忍足问道。

“嗯。”忍足拿出记事本，“我就是看到了这个，所以才决定冒险从悬崖上跳下来的。”

迹部强忍着扶额的冲动，指着上面的设计图道：“没觉得你走到这里只过了两道门吗？”

“这么说来，是这么回事呢……”

“嗯嗯，还有最后一道门在那边。”忍足不合时宜的迟钝，终于使迹部忍不住一手扶墙，一手扶额，深深的叹了口气。

“喔，在那边……等、等一下，小景，你现在是、是、是被关起来了！？”太过惊愕的情况，让忍足这一瞬间说话都有些结巴起来。“这到底是怎么回事，为什么你会被关在这里啊？”

“因为本大爷虽然不是KING，但本大爷也确实和KING有关系。”迹部在石室一角那张简陋的床上坐下，姿态却依然优雅的像是落座于在自家的靠背椅上。

“什么？”忍足的警官之魂立刻熊熊燃烧起来：“那么说来，你知道谁是KING？”

“是的。”迹部点头微笑，“我知道。如果你早点问我的话……”

忍足脸现懊恼。“对不起，我应该早些对你坦白。”

“本大爷是想说，如果你早点问我的话，我也不一定会像现在这样告诉你。”看到忍足垂头丧气的样子，迹部狡猾的朝忍足挤挤眼睛，如此说道。

“那么，那个人到底是谁？”

“是我父亲，迹部刚。”

“真的？”忍足皱眉：“可我听说，迹部刚前几年就已经重病卧床，不能理事了，所以才把财团的事务移交给你？”

“他是不太管财团的事情了，因为他上了年纪，精力不济，还有庞大的黑暗帝国更需要他管理。”迹部敛去轻松的神情，变得有些阴郁。“财团的事情他在表面上也确实差不多都移交给了我，虽然最终决策权还是在他的手里。如果我真的负责整个迹部财团，怎么可能有时间出来当什么侦探呢？对了，侑士，你们那位犯罪画像专家，是怎么描摹KING的？”

“冷酷，聪明，有控制欲，而且行事风格非常的变化莫测。”忍足此时也无需再有什么隐瞒，毫不犹豫的说了出来。

“说的有道理。”听了这些形容，迹部的唇边笑容越发冷厉。“他就是个冷酷、聪明，有控制欲又难以捉摸的人。”

“难道说，小景是被他关起来的？”迹部的态度，让忍足的心里有了一种不好的猜想。“可他是你父亲啊！”

“我不是他的亲生儿子，我是养子。”迹部没有丝毫不自然的说起了这件事。“你调查竟然没有注意到这一点？”

忍足一愣。他确实没有想过，那个高傲得如孔雀般的迹部景吾，竟然会是富商家的养子。他的气场和迹部家少爷的这个身份太过契合，以至于根本没有人会去调查他的身世。“咳咳，就算是这样，那他又为什么要把你关在这里呢？”

“理由很简单，因为我正在反抗他，准确的说，我在试图推翻他的位置。”

“难道说，小景你想要成为KING？”

“对我来说KING不过是个代号，推翻了他之后我是否能成为KING也完全不重要。之所以这么做，只是因为我无法接受他的一些做法。而这些我无法接受的做法，你们警方甚至毫不知情。”迹部对于忍足的担心与不安并不急于解释，而是按照自己的步调继续说道：“比如，你看到的那个标记，就是娜卡卡片上的那个。那个恐怖的杀手组织，就是KING的真实势力之一。而且KING本人，其实很少在国内活动，你们根本没机会抓到他的把柄。这些，都是你们警方根本从来都不知道的事情。”

“如果说连那个国际通缉犯娜卡都是KING的属下，那我只能说，我们确实小看KING了。”忍足面现忧色。他一直坚信迹部不是KING，真正的KING另有其人，但从没有想到，KING的能量，远远超过他们之前估计的所谓所有黑帮后台或是国内最大黑帮组织的程度。

“幸好你们没到他的身边卧底，否则恐怕早就……”迹部叹了口气，“好吧，反正在这里也没什么事，你既然把你的秘密都说出来了，我也把我的秘密从头讲给你听。”

“嗯！”忍足几乎连眼睛都不眨的盯着迹部，全神贯注的倾听着迹部吐露的每一个字，甚至连他的呼吸声也不想错过。他知道，这次通过自己的努力，他终于得到了自己想要的东西——迹部一直隐藏在心里的真相。

“其实我从最初就知道，你接近我是另有目的。”迹部目光流转，令忍足感到格外不好意思。

“从一开始就被小景看穿了？”忍足当然知道这种时候迹部绝不会只是不服输才这样说，但听到这么早就被看穿，还是有些惊讶。

“倒也不是一下子就看穿了你是警察什么的，我当时只是觉得，一口答应以那个价格租下房间甚至没有和我交涉房租价位的家伙，有点不寻常。”迹部回想起当时两人初次相见时的景象，不禁露出一丝和现在情况不符的温和微笑。“特别是，像你这样梦想着当侦探的退职法医。”

“确实呢。”忍足挠挠头发，“我那时候太心急了。”

“随后就是四天宝寺的案子。老实说，如果你在做侦探之前真的只做过法医，而忍足谦也却还会特意跑来向你求助，那我就要怀疑白石藏之介的智商了。忍足谦也信任你，当然是因为你有足够解决案件的能力。乾那家伙也是一样的道理，一个新人侦探，如果以前只是个法医，怎么可能被这么多人信任，委以各种事件？”迹部不紧不慢的说。“更何况，你口口声声说要租房子当侦探，又怎么会如此轻易把主要解决案件的工作全都信任十足的交给本大爷，自己在一旁充当华生的角色？虽然有时候你故意表现的有些迟钝，但是啊，在本大爷看来，忍足侑士，完全不像是那种明知自己头脑迟钝，却还抱着这种想做侦探的天真梦想付诸实践的男人。

“小景，好像很了解我呢？”虽然被点名了许多破绽，但忍足还是愉悦的眯起眼睛笑着道：“原来小景是基于这些理由怀疑我是警察的吗？”

“那倒不是。本来调查出你真正的身份，对本大爷来说就并不困难，更何况能够让本大爷察觉你是警察的漏洞，比你这个人个性表现出的漏洞更多。”

“喔？”

“你们警方故意安排给我们的案件实在太多了，有很多时候，你和警方以及嫌疑人打交道的那种熟练老辣的方式，还有你那种嫉恶如仇的热血态度，都不像是一个职业生涯只有法医而已的家伙。法医，应该更像不二那种人，而不是像你这样。不过让本大爷印象最深的证据，是我们之前在调查13街杀人事件时，曾去走访过被害人井口昭一的父亲。井口先生居然对你盘问他毫无异议，本大爷就知道你其实是个警察了。”迹部微笑，“那种个性古板、最重规矩的老人家，又与你家交往甚密，应该是非常了解你的职业的。如果你不是警察，他怎么肯接受我们的盘问？“

“这么小的地方，小景居然也注意到了，不愧是小景。”忍足稍显无奈道：“看来，我这个卧底，还是太不合格了。”

“是你们太小看本大爷了，以为靠这种方式就能调查出本大爷的底细么？”迹部抬头打量着自己身处的石室：“不过真没想到，最后你会追来这里。”

“这里到底是什么地方？”

“这里在我们住过的那座别墅的下方，是KING的一处秘密基地。说起来，当初还是我负责建造的。”迹部苦笑。“两天前，真正的KING就在这个别墅里。他显然意识到了我的计划，就趁我不备把我关进了这个地牢里，我不确定他会不会杀了我，然后伪装成自杀，来为他顶罪——我想他早已经知道警方一直怀疑我就是KING了。”

眼下情形明显对迹部非常不利，然而迹部陈述这些事情的时候，却如同从前推理案情时一样的镇定和冷静。这样的迹部，让忍足的心不由得痛了起来。“小景……”

迹部却安抚的朝忍足笑道：“其实，就算你不特地跑到这里来解释，本大爷也没有怀疑过你的心意。”

“真的？”如果说刚刚迹部的那些话让忍足感到恍然大悟，那此时的这句话，则让他喜出望外。

“真的。”迹部轻轻的点了点头。“我早就注意到，我们交往的越久，关系越亲昵，你对自己卧底身份的隐藏就越是马虎。这是你陷溺在感情中，无法再冷静的完成任务的最好证据。所以，我并没有怀疑过你的感情是否真实。相反，对于把你卷入到我的麻烦中来，我非常的过意不去。我之所以搬出迹部家的大宅，本来目的就是为了和马戏团的属下们一起反抗我的父亲，我们是打算与他为敌。这么危险的事情，我真的不想，也不应该把你卷进来。”

“所以，小景才故意……”忍足心头百感交集。他现在已经明白，之前迹部那样冷酷的威胁自己，只是希望不把自己卷入他和迹部刚之间的斗争中。“可是，我早就说过，我不会让小景一个人冒险的。”

说着，忍足走到迹部面前，单膝跪地，温柔的捧起他的一只手，凑近唇边一吻。“我啊，可是要做小景的骑士，守护小景的人啊，怎么能因为遇到危险，就自己一个人躲起来呢？是我不好，没有能好好的保护小景。”

“不，是本大爷不好。”迹部反手将忍足的手握紧。“本大爷应该说清楚，你就不会一个人跑到这里，和本大爷一起陷入险境。不过话说回来，你是笨蛋吧？不，你就是笨蛋。”

想起忍足是如何来到这里的，迹部不禁再次黑着脸瞪着忍足。“有人就这么直接跳下来的吗？你就真的不怕下面是万丈深渊掉下来之后万劫不复粉身碎骨？”

忍足挠挠头：“啊呀，我就是想着要赌一把，看看结果到底怎么样。”

“为什么？”迹部的额头爆出无数十字，“拿自己的生命开玩笑很好玩吗？你就不能拿根绳子……”

“不是喔，小景，我不是在开玩笑，我是在赌。”忍足平静的笑着，伸出手抚着迹部的脸颊。“我在赌，小景那时候就算是生气的把我从那里扔下去，我也不会死。”

忍足的话，让迹部原本愤怒的表情僵住了。

是的，他是在赌，他在赌迹部景吾不管究竟是什么样的身份，什么样的背景，有着什么样的谋划，都不会想要真的伤害到忍足侑士这个人。就像那时候在面临娜卡的威胁时，迹部会要求他离开一样，在他卧底身份被揭穿的时候，迹部也没有并没想要真的伤害忍足。

幸好，迹部景吾从来都没有让他失望过。

“小景，对不起。”把迹部紧紧抱在怀里，忍足如释重负的吐出了这一句。“从前骗了你，对不起。虽然小景没有怪我，但假如我们都死在这里的话，没机会说这句我死都不会甘心的，所以我一定要说，对不起，真的非常非常对不起。如果我们离开这里，小景，我们就永远在一起。”

“哼，你不想抓本大爷了么，啊嗯？”迹部别过头去。“虽然本大爷不是KING，但是呆在KING的身边这么多年，身家也确实算不上干干净净。本大爷承认，自己大概不是什么好人，但是那又怎样……就算是坏人，本大爷做的所有事，也始终无愧于心。”

“啊呀，这些事，小景应该早点告诉我的……”

“告诉你什么？真正的KING是我父亲？我离开迹部家的目的，就是为了对抗我的父亲？”迹部咬着嘴唇道：“这有什么意义？难道本大爷在你质疑我的时候这么说了，你就会相信？”

“会。”忍足毫不犹豫的答道。“说真的，我从头到尾，都不相信小景是那个KING。从我发现自己爱上小景之后，就一直希望能在你知道我曾经背叛你、欺骗你之前，向警方证明你是无辜的。然后……我就辞掉警察的工作。”

“你在开什么玩笑！”迹部对忍足的话却十分不领情。“辞掉警察的工作？”

对迹部这种过激反应，忍足似乎一点也不意外，而是温柔的笑道：“我没有在开玩笑。就像小景对OLA侦探事务所的工作越来越有热情一样，我也越来越喜欢这份工作。过去，我一直以为，警察这份职业就是能够维护正义，将正义完美在这个世界上贯彻下去的职业，但是现在我发现我的想法是错误的。有些时候，很多事不是只靠警方就能够完美的解决的，与其做一个被制度挟制的警察，还不如做个侦探呢。”

“本大爷可没那么多空闲时间和你玩什么侦探游戏……”迹部别扭的嘟囔着，“而且，我们现在还是阶下囚，不知道能不能安全脱险。”

“小景相信我么？我们现在就可以离开这里喔！”忍足一脸信心十足的笑容，想要抬手推眼镜摆个姿势，却摸了个空。“有没有守卫巡视？”

迹部抬起手腕看表：“现在是十点半，送水和食物的人要十二点才到。”

“守卫有多少？”

“只有两个。一个负责给本大爷送水和食物，一个负责控制别墅到地下室的入口。”

“那就好，我们现在就从我来的地方离开就好了。”

“你不是跳下来的吗？”迹部皱眉，“而且那道铁门，从这一侧是无法打开令人通过的，只能充当一个通风口而已。”

“没问题的，小景相信我嘛，跟我来。”忍足抓着迹部的手，轻手轻脚的沿着来时的甬道走了进去，通过木门，来到那道铁门前。

“这里要怎么通过？”

“别急。”忍足蹲下身子，朝右下角伸出手臂。

“咦？这道缝隙是……这里怎么会有千斤顶？是你放在这里的？”迹部先是诧异铁门下居然有一道可供一只手伸出的小小空隙，随即恍然。

“当然啦，我怎么可能不做防备就走进来，如果这边没有开关，我不是出不去了么……”忍足得意的朝迹部眨眼。他已经从门缝里伸手按到了另一边的玫瑰花按钮，铁门吱呀做声，徐徐上升，很快甬道就出现在两人眼前。穿过这条狭窄的甬道之后，就可以抵达忍足跳下来时落脚的那个小平台了。

“现在呢？这里可是悬崖峭壁。”迹部疑惑的看着忍足。

“别担心。”忍足说着，敏捷的钻出山洞，站在小小的一方平台上，从身上如变魔术般取出一把索枪，朝着山崖上方扣下扳机。绳索的铁钩紧紧的勾住了山顶，忍足用力拉了拉绳子，确定足够结实之后，才朝迹部伸出手：“小景，来，跟我走吧？”

“你这家伙到底是什么时候准备了这……唔……”

忍足没有等迹部继续吻下去，直接伸出手，把迹部拉到怀里，俯首吻住他的双唇，再次扣下了索枪的扳机。绳索回收的力量，自动把忍足和迹部拉上了悬崖。

忍足由于一只手紧紧搂着迹部，没办法保持平衡，两个人狼狈的被惯性一起甩在积雪初融的地面上。但即便如此，忍足也把迹部紧紧抱在怀里，不叫他受到丝毫冲击。

“喂，你不要紧吧？”迹部从忍足胸前抬起头，紧张的看着他。“你真是的，干嘛抱这么紧，以为本大爷有这么娇气吗？”

“怎么能让华丽的小景在地上滚来滚去嘛！”

“如果你不抱这么紧，我们两个的身手完全可以迅速保持平衡，根本用不着这样滚来滚去！”

“嗯，怎么说呢，可是我很想这样抱着小景嘛！”

忍足和迹部正在甜蜜的斗口，一旁忽然传来了弱弱的声音：“呃，那个，迹部前辈、迹部前辈……？”

“长太郎你就不要管这对笨蛋情侣了嘛！”

“喔，看起来，好像又有新数据了呢……”

忍足和迹部不约而同的支起身子，抬头环顾四周——在不远处站着的那一群人，显然围观了忍足和迹部从山涧中突然飞出而后在地上滚来滚去打情骂俏的全过程。

迹部耳根通红的站起身：“呃……那个，你们找到这里了……”

饶是平时迹部大爷伶牙俐齿，此时此刻的情形下，也不知该说些什么才是。乾的眼镜片闪着逆光，冥户一脸幸灾乐祸，凤站着他身边满脸通红，

“是。”唯有桦地站着那边，深以为然似的点着头回应着迹部。

“啊，你们……来了。”忍足也尴尬的开口。

乾推推眼镜，走到忍足面前：“按照之前你说的，从施工建筑方面去调查，果然有所收获。有一家老板证实迹部家在这里的别墅曾经建过地下室。正好有冰帝马戏团的成员来报警，我们就到这里来了。不过没想到会正巧看到你跟迹部……”

“咳咳……”忍足重重的咳了两声，打断了乾的调侃，望向一旁被马戏团众人围绕着嘘寒问暖的迹部。

乾也看向迹部，“迹部景吾先生，我有件事要通知你。”

“嗯？”迹部转过头看向乾。“什么事？”

“我来这里的时候刚刚接到消息，你父亲迹部刚，今天早上被人杀了。”乾说的非常平静，但很明显在透过眼镜打量着迹部的反应。“他昨天抵达W国，今早就遭到毒手。凶手在现场留下了卡片，写明了是W国黑势力策划的对KING的刺杀。”

迹部几不可查的叹了口气。“果然。”

“你早就怀疑他是KING了？”乾并不打算和这个聪明过人的迹部景吾绕弯子。反正看忍足的表情，怕是也已经把所有事情都告诉给迹部了，他倒不如直接一点。

“是的。”迹部道：“当我直接质问他时，就被关到这里来了。”

迹部的话并不尽然，忍足非常清楚。虽然迹部也并非是在撒谎，他只是做了保留。KING确实是迹部刚，但迹部却不只是怀疑，而是确信，更想要推翻他的位置。

直到乾走开之后，忍足才忽然靠近迹部身边，神情复杂的问：“小景，你早就计划好了对不对？”

“嗯？”迹部不以为意的看向身边的忍足：“本大爷计划好了什么？”

“由于我们被锁在这个山洞里，所以KING的事情，也就是你父亲被害的事情，都不会和我们有任何关系。我们只需要等着被警方救出去，就是完美的被害者身份，而不会被警方怀疑与KING的死有关系……”

忍足的话没能继续说下去，迹部已经抬起手，伸出手指按在了他的双唇上。“这种事情不要在这里乱猜，不然你的那些同僚们，会信以为真，把本大爷抓回去审问的。”

忍足无可奈何的点了点头，“好吧，不过等我们回去之后，你要告诉我。”

“好啊。”迹部点头应允。

之后，乾在别墅抓到了看守迹部的男人们，而忍足和迹部则和乘车前往警局做笔录。迹部顺一的尸体还在W国，作为他唯一的直系亲属，迹部明天将要出发为之治丧，因此这边的事情必须在今天解决。

在别墅看守迹部的，是迹部刚雇佣的几只小虾米，他们连幕后老板是谁都不知道，只是奉命来看守这个地牢，也完全没想过迹部可能从另一端的峭壁成功逃跑。

由于迹部刚作为KING的罪证在由榊老师带领的马戏团众人调查下已经一一浮上水面，因此迹部景吾也并没有被过分的盘问，反而因为大义灭亲的行为，受到警察署长的大力赞扬。

当然，迹部不想拆穿这位署长先生摆明是因为看到迹部景吾会变成那个迹部财团的主人，才刻意巴结，笑着接受了他的好意，很快的和忍足一起返回了HT区Berkeley街221号。

“终于回来了。”走进OLA侦探事务所的大门，迹部不顾形象的伸了一个懒腰。“啊，本大爷现在好想泡个澡，再好好睡一觉。那个地洞和破床，我真的受够了！”

忍足松了口气。还好出门之前他把房间打扫了一遍，不然被小景看到那两天被他弄得一塌糊涂的房子，不知会不会想要再次离家出走。

“等下，小景。”忍了一路的忍足伸出手抓住迹部的手臂。“你还有话没说。如果，小景很想去洗澡的话，那我们一起。”

“好吧。”迹部景吾明显心情很好，竟然毫不犹豫的答应了。要知道在这之前，忍足几次提议一起洗澡，都被迹部一口回绝了呢！

这栋房子有着大而华丽的浴池，容纳两个人原本就不是难事，只是迹部一直反对，忍足才从未有机会和迹部在这里共浴。

“不错，一切都是本大爷的计划。”泡在温热的洗澡水里，迹部惬意的说。“这个计划可是非常华丽的。”

“我很愿意听小景讲讲，这究竟是个什么样的计划。”

“其实很简单。我故意激烈的对抗父亲，让他无法克制的对我出手，然后马戏团的大家就能顺理成章的伺机而动，调查父亲的罪行，再把他是KING的事情向警方揭穿。这样一来，KING就法网难逃，我和整个马戏团，也就能从父亲的掌控中解脱，得到自由了。”迹部看着忍足，“我想你既然曾经调查过马戏团，应该也怀疑过很多案件与他们有关系吧？”

“嗯。”忍足点点头，“不过完全没有证据。”

迹部笑笑：“当然的，你们要是早有证据的话，最先被抓的人就是本大爷这个马戏团后台吧？”

“那样的话，我也就不会认识小景了。”忍足从水面下伸出手指，在迹部身上轻轻的画着圈，声音低沉暧昧。“到底是怎么回事呢？”

“唔嗯……”迹部咬着嘴唇，伸出手捉住忍足的脆弱作为回击。“如果现在不说，这些事本大爷以后绝不会再提了喔……”

“咳咳，小景你继续。”忍足强忍着某处传来的冲动，收回调戏迹部的手指，正襟危坐在迹部对面继续泡澡。

迹部没有继续纠缠于马戏团的话题，而是说道：“当时没有想到你会出现，只是想着尽可能多的联络忠于我的属下，以及愿意帮助我的人。结果，OLA侦探事务所卷入了我的计划当中，许多时候，我不得不避开你联络他们。”

“比如？”

“比如……菊丸。”

“等下，菊丸是小景的属下，那也就是说那个翡翠……”

“那东西没丢。大石秀一郎是故意的，安排下这一整个计划，就是为了把展品保留在博物馆，不用归还给W国王室。没有不透风的墙，早晚会有人找上他们，与其这样，不如在有人找上来之前，先让宝物被盗走就好了。”

“那菊丸他……”忍足恍然。“根本是被大石自己藏起来了？”

“当然。那两个家伙感情这么好，怎么可能背叛对方。”迹部说的理直气壮，听得忍足无力的趴在了浴池边，“啊、啊，之前我那么受打击，以为我们失败了，究竟算什么啊！”

看着忍足的样子，迹部心虚的转开头。他决定不告诉忍足，当初在德川家，打赌的结果之所以是他胜利，也是因为那个德川家族里，有他的属下在呢！

“小景隐藏的，根本比我要深多了……”忍足夸张的感叹着，迹部只是丢个白眼，不予置评。

“那，迹部刚的死呢？”但是闹过之后，忍足侑士还是小心翼翼的提出最后，也是最大的一个疑问。“小景说要对抗他，他就这么突然被刺杀了，这真的只是巧合吗？”

“不，不是巧合。”迹部皱了一下眉头，但还是回答了忍足的疑问。“你应该知道，我和那个假赤泽吉朗见面的事情吧？”

“当然。”

“娜卡，其实就是父亲派来的。他打算在去W国之前解决掉我，却没想到在别墅度假时，我遇到了赤泽。当然，我不知道赤泽的名字本来是什么，但在我看到长谷川本子上的标记时，我就知道他一定是父亲手下杀手组织的成员。原本那时候我还没有决定该怎么对付他，但是桦地告诉我，他知道别墅地下室的秘密，藏身到了那里，所以，我只能放过他，否则地下室就会提前曝光。然后那天，他本来是以娜卡搭档的身份出现的，却因为看到了我，而决定——报答我的帮助。”引用赤泽的原话时，迹部的唇边线条猛地紧绷起来。“他告诉我，他决定背叛我父亲，脱离组织，返回自己的祖国，并且特别为我安排好了和娜卡战斗的地点，就在利于我使用陷阱的山间别墅。”

“原来如此。”忍足点点头。他就觉得奇怪，那个赤泽既然能这么近距离接触迹部，为娜卡送信，本身又不是善男信女，为什么会轻易让迹部离开呢？

“但是啊，我很明白的，他不是报答，而是为了让我帮忙除掉娜卡。娜卡是父亲在国外训练豢养的最忠实的杀手。如果那天娜卡杀了我，就会作为保镖陪伴父亲去W国。但是娜卡掉下了悬崖。然后，父亲在W国遇刺。如果本大爷没有猜错，这件事一定也是赤泽策划的。恐怕只要父亲不死，他就无法解脱。”

“就像是你和马戏团一样，你们永远都会被KING控制着。”忍足感叹。“虽然赤泽那家伙不是什么好人，但这次他确实帮了小景一个大忙。”

“接下来的事情，你也猜到了，本大爷是故意被抓的。不过我不是为了证明自己无法杀人，才被关进地牢的，我是为了打消父亲的警戒心，好趁他离开国内再收网。我并不知道赤泽的具体计划，不过我不否认，自从见过赤泽，我也猜到了事情可能会变成现在这样，甚至觉得，这样大概更好……”

忍足默默的握了握迹部的手。尽管迹部没有详细说明，但他完全能够体会到迹部对那位名义上的父亲那种矛盾的心情。

做完了最后的坦白，迹部突然问：“侑士，明天到W国处理完父亲的后事之后，本大爷打算搬回本家去了，你呢？”

“如果你真的要离开这里，那我当然是继续和你在一起。”忍足恋恋不舍。“我会去警局交辞呈的。”

迹部看着忍足，像是在辨别他的话中真伪。半晌，他轻轻的笑出声来：“呐，忍足侑士。”

“嗯？”

“你这样热血又认真的表情，看起来真的有点蠢呢……”迹部挑眉，“本大爷是迹部财团的新主人，以后会非常非常忙碌的。”

“我知道。”听到迹部这样说，忍足依然微笑着。“但是小景并没有打算抛开我，不是吗？”

“这么自信？”

“当然，”忍足轻吻迹部的锁骨。“我已经帮小景想好了新的头衔：总裁侦探，怎么样，不错吧？”

“那你呢？”

“总裁的骑士。”忍足的声音轻柔、坚定，又认真，“我可是行过吻手礼了。所以呢，小景不要打算再摆脱我了。”

“侑士……”凝视着一脸认真的忍足，迹部犹豫了一下，终于道：“其实本大爷是开玩笑的。虽然将要继承财团，但是本大爷从没打算终止OLA侦探事务所，也没打算离开你。”

不等迹部再说下去，忍足已经从浴池里霍然起身，以公主抱的姿势把一丝不挂的迹部抱在怀里，朝迹部的房间走去。“小景，抱歉，听到你说这样的话，看着这么可口的小景，我已经不能再忍耐下去了。”

“喂……”迹部满脸通红，却不敢乱动。他毕竟是个男人，忍足纵然臂力还算不错，这样抱着他也是相当辛苦和危险，他可不希望两个人在这种时候一起摔倒在地受伤。

“呼……说起来，虽然我跟小景分享了彼此的秘密，我们处理的案件也都漂亮的解决了，不过侦探事务所还有最后一个谜团。”抱着迹部倒在松软舒适的床上时，忍足忽然想到了一件事。“因为错失揭开谜底的机会，导致一直没有解决。”

“什么？”

“就是我们帮手冢找回来的那个黑皮本呀！”忍足道：“说到底，虽然手冢搬到了警局附近，但他的爱人到底是谁啊？是乾还是不二呢？”

“忍足侑士你是不是太闲了啊？这种时候你居然还有心情管别人的闲事？”迹部气冲冲的拿起枕头丢向忍足，只差把他赶到床下。

“对不起，小景，我们继续，继续……”

“睡觉！”

“咦！？绝对不要！”

“唔嗯……喂，你给本大爷下去……啊……喂……”

夜深了，房间里终于彻底的安静下来。

月亮透过窗棂，向迹部的卧室窥视着。华丽精致的四柱床上，忍足伸出手臂，揽住迹部，而迹部倚在忍足肩头，睡的香甜。

画面这样宁静美好，仿佛此时是他们的世界刚刚诞生的第一天。透过窗口映入房间的月光， 此时再无一丝的阴翳。

OLA侦探事务所的大侦探们一起香甜的睡着。在他们开始下一次的冒险之前，将会有很长、很长的一段时间休息。

  
END


End file.
